Marauder's Phase
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: She thought her life was over but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, in the Maruader's Era, she’s about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible. LILXJAM, OCX-I'm not telling... pairings later on
1. Prelude To Magic

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE

Prelude To Magic

I could hear shrieks all around me, as I ran through the thick pine woods, catching my robes on thorny plants, and stumbling here and there. Every so often, I would catch a glimpse of one of my friends through the trees – dressed similarly and doing exactly the same thing as I was. It was Friday, October 31st, and I had arrived in England six days before, using money I had saved up for a year and a half. My friends and I were celebrating what we call 'Friday 31st' – we'd been waiting for Halloween to fall on a Friday for years now, and I'd been saving up the money to come and join them for a night of fun. Since I live all the way over in Australia, I don't get to celebrate Halloween that much at all – and I'd been looking for an excuse to wear my witch robes out in public.

I burst forth into a clearing, where my very best friend, Lilliana Hales, was waiting for me, a huge smile over her beautiful face.

"You all right there, Emma?" She called to me, as I trotted over to meet her.

I was panting, my face flushed with exhilaration from my run. "Yeah, you?"

"Sure, sure," She said, tossing her honey-coloured hair over her shoulder. "We did this last year, remember?"

How could I forget? She had only written to me a seventeen page letter describing the fun they'd had last Halloween, whilst I was stuck at home, grounded, because I'd – accidentally – knocked paint all over another girl's picture in art class. Then, when she'd yelled at me for wrecking her picture, I'd called her a stupid bitch who couldn't see an accident if it hit her in the face. I'd been suspended for saying that, by the way.

To Lilliana, I said: "Where are we supposed to meet the others?" A bunch of Lilliana's friends and cousins were meeting us somewhere, not to far away. We were going to set up camp, and tell ghost stories all night if we could. I knew Lilliana could – she's great at telling ghost stories.

"Over that way," Lilliana pointed east into the trees. "I think I can hear Shrieking Suzie up ahead," And, sure enough, we both heard a high-pitched shriek, followed by a lot of giggling.

Lilliana and I exchanged a smile, and then headed in that direction, carrying the skirts of our robes off the ground so as not to trip on them anymore.

On the way, Lilliana and I talked about one of our favourite topics of conversation – _Harry Potter_. Both of us have been fans of the books and the movies ever since we were little kids. We take quills to school and use them instead of pens, and can quote the movies by heart. Her favourite is _The Philosopher's Stone_. I can't get enough of _The Prisoner Of Azkaban_.

Tonight, we were talking about werewolves.

"No way they could look like _that_ in real life," Lilliana disagreed, referring to the way Remus Lupin looks in the movie. "I reckon they'd look more like normal wolves, only bigger."

"Yeah, with fur," I agreed with her, accidentally scraping my hand along the bark of a tree. "Oh shoot," I muttered, as it bled a little bit. I pressed my palm tightly together and, ignoring the pain, went on: "And not with that stuff that Remus has in the movie."

"Sirius was hell awesome as that huge black dog though, right?" Lilliana said, looking slyly at me.

I smirked. "Hell yeah. Sirius and Remus are both awesome." Lilliana and I are on first name terms with all the _Harry Potter_ characters, especially our favourites. Lilliana reckons the Weasley twins, Fred and George, are the best. I prefer Sirius and Remus (or, Padfoot and Moony), since I like the third book so much. Thoughtfully, I posed a question that we'd discussed before, but never get tired of hearing it. "Hey Lils – would you have wanted to be at Hogwarts during Harry's time, or during James' time?"

Lilliana took no time in replying: "Definitely during Harry's time – I reckon that's where all the action is."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be cool to hang out with James and the gang, and maybe even be an unregistered Animagi?" I countered.

"I suppose that _would_ have been fun," Lilliana replied, as we made our way through a thick set of trees, and she held the branches back for me so I could go through. "I would have wanted to turn into a doe or something, personally. Or maybe a red elk." She added, as an after-thought, as we reached the high edges of a river, and began to make our way upstream, unaware that something was following us. "You?"

"I really don't know," I admitted truthfully, and I really didn't, because I had never been able to decide on any specific animal (one of our friends, Lacy Youth, had said she would want to be a flying dog, to which I'd replied 'there's no such thing'). "I think, as long as it would have been something big, likes James or Sirius turned into, then I would be okay. I'd want to be able to handle Remus on my own."

"Yeah, sure," Lilliana smirked. "You'd _love_ to have Remus on your own if he was real now, wouldn't you?"

I whacked her upside the head. "Lil!" I scolded her. "That is seriously getting annoying there, girl!" _And embarrassing_, I added silently.

"Sorry," She said contritely. "I guess he belongs to Tonks, anyway."

"Right," I said, casting my eyes sideways for a moment, before picking up the pace.

"And you're scared of wolves anyway, aren't you?" Lilliana asked me.

"No, Lils, that's you." I snapped, getting annoyed. What I'd said was entirely true – Lilliana _is_ scared of wolves, but I'm not. We don't _get_ wolves in Australia, so I'd never even _seen_ one in real life before. I actually thought such a thing was kinda cool. Now, snakes, yes, I don't like snakes all that much. Them and flying insects getting in my hair.

Lilliana followed me a few paces, and then she stopped. "Hey, Em?"

"Yes?" I asked, from a few paces ahead. I was still walking, and had reached a sort of overhang that juts out over the waterfall on the river, and then there's a part that leads downhill, toward where the campfire was – I could see it.

I had thought Lilliana was going to say something about how Sirius had never had anyone, and I _hoped_ she wouldn't mention Peter Pettigrew, but she didn't say anything of the sort. In fact, what she said was: "There's something behind us…I can hear its feet…and it's growling…" She sounded scared to death.

I wheeled around. "What?"

No sooner had the words left my mouth when a huge grey creature launched itself out of the pine forest, landing about three feet away from Lilliana, who stood frozen to the spot. Her sea-green eyes were locked on the wolf's big yellow ones, and I knew that she was frozen in fear.

"RUN!!" I shouted to her, which seemed to unfreeze her, and she took off running upstream, toward me.

The wolf sprang forward, and gave chase, grabbing Lilliana easily by the ankles and causing her to trip. The wolf dragged her toward him.

"NOOOO!!" Lilliana howled in pain, as I turned around in horror. "LET ME GOOOO!!"

"_I'm coming_!" I shouted to her, and looked around for something to attack the wolf who was attacking my best friend. I saw a piece of tree branch that looked like it could be broken off easily, and ran for it. I grabbed it with my hands, wincing as the graze on my palm deepened, and then firmly snapping the branch off. Then I ran at the wolf, who had a sobbing Lilliana by the leg, and swung down hard across the wolf's head. "_Let go_!!" I yelled, as the stick broke into pieces, and the wolf looked up, growling savagely.

To my surprise, he _did_ let go of Lilliana – only to shift his attack to me, of course. Well, I guessed that it was my blood on the tree back there that had attracted him, so it really made no surprise that a wolf was now tearing at my throat – but at least he'd let go of Lilliana.

"EMMA, NO!!!!" Lilliana screamed, as the wolf dragged me closer to the edge of the over-hang. "EMMA!!!!" She was sobbing hysterically now, obviously alarmed at the sight of me, her best friend, covered in blood.

Through the blinding pain in my throat I yelled to her: "LILY, **GO**!!!!"

"EMMA!!" Lilliana's scream changed to one of terror, as I felt the ground beneath me begin to break. "THE OVERHANG…!!"

It was breaking. I could feel it. Blood was streaming down my front, staining my robes scarlet, but I still managed to scream: "GET OUT OF HERE LILLIANA – NOW!!!!" My last thoughts were of my family – we'd argued, but that was nothing new. I wasn't appreciated by them, my talents weren't what they'd expected, so I knew they wouldn't miss me. Not as much as Lilliana, anyway.

"Run, Lily." I whispered to her, sure that my blood-soaked fifteen year old self with her shoulder length dark brown hair and tear-filled hazel eyes was the _last_ thing she wanted to see.

"Emma…" Lilliana gasped, just before the cliff broke, and both the wolf and I plummeted to our doom.

The last thing I heard was Lilliana's scream in my ears, or maybe it was the wolf's howling – or maybe it was my own choked sob, as I still clutched a piece of the tree branch in my hand, and wished it all to be over with quickly.

I never hit the water.


	2. Handling Remus On My Own

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWO

Handling Remus On My Own

I landed on the soft, pine-needle covered ground with a thud, and groaned, feeling the wind knocked out of me. I was sure every single bone in my body was now broken, thanks to the fall. In my mind, however, I was stunned. I was alive. I wasn't dead. I was still breathing. I could still hear. I could still feel. My tail was still wagging…wait, what?

My eyes shot open, and I stood up fast, balancing myself on all four paws.

Fear and terror stampeded into my heart like wild horses, and I sat down quickly on my haunches, feeling my heart hammering in my warm, furry chest.

I glanced uneasily down at myself. With a shock, I saw that I no longer sported two human feet anymore.

Instead, I had huge _white_ feet, whether they were canine or lupine I couldn't tell, but the latter seemed more likely, given the circumstances.

I whined uneasily, and looked around me.

I was in a forest of some description, the trees were spaced far apart and the ground seemed to be blanketed in a kind of eerie fog.

The whole effect was, really, sinister, and I lowered my head slightly, looking around quickly. My new triangle ears – I guessed that they were white, like the rest of me probably was – pricked forward as I heard a few sounds that, to me, seemed ominous and threatening. The air was still, in a scary kind of way, and there was a full moon hanging high above the forest.

Where _was_ I?

Then, my ears stood straight up, as a loud howl pierced the still night air – followed by a strangled scream.

I stood up, as if on instinct, and sniffed the air. Yes, something was definitely north, in the direction I was facing, and then another howl could be heard, louder still.

I hesitated for a slight fraction of a second – and then took off running toward the sound of panic.

***

With every step I took, I felt my heart opening up slightly, and I knew, without a doubt, that I was getting closer to something strange, something wonderful, something…_magic_.

Well, heck, I'm a freaking _wolf_ now, you know! It would have been awesome if I'd known what the hell was going on.

In the back of my mind, I was remembering the conversation I'd had with Lilliana, right before I'd fallen off the cliff (oh, okay, the wolf pushed me). We'd been talking about werewolves and Animagi and _Harry Potter_ and…

I stumbled, and would have fallen if I hadn't been more stable on four legs then I was on two. My eyes opened wide in shock, and I thought my heart was going to gallop right out of my chest.

What if…what if the unthinkable had happened? I was pacing back and forth on the little track I'd been following, walking ten steps south and then turning and heading ten steps north. Sure, there was a fair chance I was dead, and this was my ideal heaven (but why was I a _wolf_?). There was also a chance I _had_ survived, and I was in a coma in the hospital or something.

Or this could be real.

It certainly _felt_ real. I could see a lot clearer in the dark then I could when I was a human, and my other senses had gotten better as well. I could still hear the sound of commotion coming from behind me and, for that reason, I turned on my tail and began running north again, heading toward the edge of the forest. I could tell it was the edge, because the trees were becoming even _thinner_, and I could clearly hear what was going on now.

A snarling, growling sound, like some sort of wild animal, and a terrified human scream.

_I'm coming!!_ I thought in my mind, as my legs carried me out of the forest and into the open – where a _horrible_ sight met my eyes.

***

A huge greyish-coloured beast – a wolf the size of a bear – was standing there, cornering a human of about fifteen to a clump of close-knit trees. The boy was wearing a dark robe, and clutching a piece of stick in his hand…a _wand_.

The wolf – was it what I _thought_ it was? – was advancing on the boy, clearly intent on killing and/or maiming him before he could defend himself.

On either side of the wolf was another animal – to his right, an equally bear-sized black dog, to his right was a stag. But, whether they were with the wolf or against it, I didn't know – but there was something scarily familiar about all four of these beings.

The werewolf snarled again, and seemed to lunge for the boy's throat, but the black dog let out a sharp bark, like a warning, and the werewolf stopped in his advancements, and turned to face the black dog. The werewolf growled.

The black dog stood his ground.

The stag pawed the ground nervously…

And the werewolf lunged at the stag!

I hovered in the background, as the black dog intercepted the werewolf, and they were muzzle to muzzle, fang to fang, snapping and snarling, but the black dog was smaller than the werewolf by a bit. And was it just me, or did he _not_ want to hurt the werewolf at all?

No, of course he didn't. They were best friends.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the black dog was thrown to the ground with a yelp and, with a savage snarl from the werewolf, the stag was suddenly the one in danger!

The dog staggered to his feet painfully, but he wouldn't get there in time.

I found myself moving before I realised I was doing it. My paws hit the ground one…two…three times, and then I leapt, straight at the werewolf's muzzle, but I ended up getting him by the throat. That was okay too.

Moonlight seemed to break through the slight cloud-cover then, as the wolf snarled and bit me around the back of my neck.

I yelped in pain, but managed to accomplish what I'd set out to do, which was to move the werewolf away from the others, back toward the forest.

I sank my teeth into the side of the werewolf's face – it was hard, because he was much bigger than I was (even the _dog_ was). He yelped and let me go, and I jumped away from him and howled, pointing my nose up to the sky and howling.

The werewolf cocked his head to the side, staring at me with one glowing red eye.

I howled again, and then turned and loped off into the forest.

With a short howl, the werewolf followed me.

I didn't know what I was doing – but I hoped that daylight would come.

And soon.

***

Sometime around dawn, when the sun finally decided to show its face, the werewolf stopped, and sank down to the ground, transforming in a painful-looking way back into a fifteen year old boy. He had golden-brown hair and blueish-green eyes.

I trotted over to him, and sniffed him carefully. He was asleep, I think, and possibly exhausted. Heck, I was pretty tired myself.

We had been running all night, through the Forbidden Forest. One day, I would thank whoever wrote that werewolves were attracted by the call of their own kind. I was by no means a werewolf, but a wolf was, apparently, close enough.

I placed a paw on the boy's head, as if to assure myself that he, Remus Lupin, was really and truly alright. I knew that, it was only a matter of time before his friends, James Potter (the stag), Sirius Black (the dog) and Peter Pettigrew (who turned into a rat) came to find their exhausted friend.

I howled, to let them know where he was. They must be worried sick about him (if guys do indeed do that).

Then I turned tail and ran through the forest, unaware that the boy I had just been with was well and truly awake.


	3. Seriously?

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THREE

Seriously?

I was exhausted, and I flopped down on the forest floor as if to prove it to myself. I put my head on my paws, yawned widely (showing all my teeth) and just slept, not caring who – or what – found me.

As it turned out…I probably _should_ have cared…

As I slept I wondered: _Am I still Emma?_

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

It was obvious that Remus' friends would find him, partially attracted by the white wolf's howls, and partially because Sirius, in the form of the huge black dog, sniffed him out.

Sirius, James and Peter transformed to find their friend staggering to his feet, looking pale and worn-out, but nonetheless _alive_.

"Yo, Moony," James said, coming up to his friend and steadying him, making sure he didn't stagger. "You okay?" James had messy, gravity-defying black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. He wore black robes, a grey shirt, grey jumper, grey trousers, sneakers, and a gold and maroon Gryffindor scarf.

Remus "Moony" nodded. He too was wearing the Hogwarts school uniform, but his hair was hardly gravity-defying. "Yes, quite alright." He said. "Guys, I'm sorry…" He began, but Sirius waved him off, looking impatient.

"S'kay." Also dressed in school uniform, but with his scarf hanging loosely on either side of his neck, Sirius was one of the most good-looking boys in the whole fifth year. He had blueish-violet eyes and black hair that hung across his eyes in a casual elegance that James could never pull off. He was looking around. "The hell _was_ that?" He asked no one in particular, but everyone knew what he was talking about. It was the fourth boy, Peter, who answered.

Peter was small, with mousy brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was dressed like the other boys, and seemed to speak in a small, squeaky voice. "It looked like a wolf!"

"Well of _course_ it was a wolf!" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. He was handsome, there was no doubt – but also arrogant and conceited, haughty and a real trouble-maker.

"White, like the snow…" Remus said thoughtfully, standing on his own now. "That's not natural around these parts…" He was looking in the direction the wolf had travelled, and so was Sirius.

"Think we should find it?" James asked, in a way that meant 'when do you wanna go and find it?'.

"Not now," Remus answered immediately, speaking for all of them and shaking his head. "You have classes today, and you're all going to be late if you don't get a move on."

Peter looked worried. "We don't want to be late." He said, gesturing back toward the castle. "And Remus, you really _should_ go to the hospital wing…"

"Planning on it." Remus nodded.

Sirius looked unhappy. "But I wanna go and find that wolf, guys. Who _cares_ about classes?"

James looked like he wanted to agree with Sirius, but he had another thing on his mind too. "McGonagall said if I'm late again she'll give me a detention tomorrow tonight, and Griffyndor's playing Slytherin." Quiditch was very important to James, and he was one of the best, if not _the_ best.

Sirius was unhappy. He turned his head in the direction the wolf had gone, and took a few steps. A sigh escaped his lips, and another, similar sigh seemed to answer him.

Sirius went very still, like a dog who had spotted a rabbit.

"Padfoot," James called back. "Come on!"

Sirius sighed, and turned, trotting after his friends.

A pure white wolf watched him from within the trees.

_I'm in trouble now,_ She thought, shaking her head and laying down where she was, still exhausted. _Seriously._


	4. Midnight Marauding

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FOUR

Midnight Marauding

I spent most of Saturday sleeping – I was dead tired after running around in the woods all night with a werewolf on my tail. I was also wondering just what I was going to do…about a lot of things.

Food, for one. Plus water.

And shelter.

Company, girl-necessities and certain things to keep myself sane followed.

If I was still a human, that is.

Could I transform? I wasn't sure if I was an Animagi, like the Marauders were but, if I was, then would I look like I had before coming here?

Was I in a different world? Or the same one?

Probably a different one, but it was the _Harry Potter_ world, nonetheless.

And I was in _this_ time, _exactly_ where I'd wanted to be, when Sirius and Remus were the same age as me…and magic was _real_.

Every time I thought like this, it seemed like a large balloon was swelling inside of me. Happiness would well up inside of me, and I'd have to stand up fast and ran a fair distance until I'd calmed myself down.

By midnight, I'd found my way back to the castle. It was amazing how easy it was to get lost in the Forbidden Forest, and I never had a good sense of direction anyway. The vastness of the woods might've been a good reason _why_ the place was forbidden.

Also, I think I saw a Manticore at one point, but I didn't stick around to find out if it was or not, and just kept on running.

So, at midnight, I was _starving_, which was another indicator that I couldn't be dead. I hadn't seen _anything_ in the forest that was worth eating and, yes, I'd finally established the fact that I was gonna have to kill to get some food into me.

_A rabbit, a badger, or SOMETHING…_ I thought desperately, sniffing around on the lawn and then, as luck would have it, a rat darted out from between the blades of grass and, with a terrified squeak, it ran away from me.

With a soft growl, I ran after it, chasing it between the blades of grass, closing in, my jaws were just a snap away, and then it would be all over…oh food, glorious food…

Three…two…

And then I screeched to a halt, digging my claws into the grass, because what I had thought was just a rat had suddenly transformed into none other than Peter Pettigrew.

For a split second, I was only angry at him for not being entirely edible to me.

In the next instant, white hot anger like a branding iron lashed over me. _This_ was the boy who would one day grow into the cowardly man who would sell Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. Who would land Sirius Black in Azkaban, and ruin so many different lives. Sure, he was an innocent, cute in a kinda pathetic way, school boy now. But _I_ alone knew the truth. He was the one who…

I wasn't aware I was growling until I felt the hackles along the back of my neck rise up, and I positioned myself into a position of offence. Sure, James and the others wouldn't be too happy about it _now_, they might even be pretty angry at me, but someday they'd be grateful, when Harry was alive and well and Lily and James weren't dead.

Someday…

"_Sirius!_" Peter shrieked suddenly, making my ears flatten on the back of my head. "_James, Remus, HELP ME_!!"

Peter's friends were there in an instant, so fast they would have Apparated had that been logically possible (which it wasn't) – but James was pulling the Invisibility Cloak off the three of them, and I was strongly reminded of another trio of school kids.

Sirius, James and Remus all had their wands pointed at me, although not in a terribly threatening way. Peter scurried to hide behind James, who was in the middle of the three.

"See guys! I _told_ you it'd come back!" He exclaimed, sounding like he'd just proved that Dragon Blood did indeed have twelve uses. He also sounded like he was talking mainly to Sirius, who was smirking.

"Never doubted ya, Prongs," Sirius said. "So you guys – reckon it's an Animagi like us?" He was apparently not addressing Remus at this point, but it was Remus who answered him.

"Now where did you get _that_ from!?" Remus exclaimed quietly, glancing quickly at Sirius, who wasn't taking his eyes off of me.

Sirius held up his free hand, and began counting off on his fingers. "Ah, one: snowy white wolves aren't very common around these parts. Two: it seemed to know that werewolves are attracted to the calls of its own kind or similar." He was obviously mimicking something Remus had said earlier on in the day, because I could see Remus' eyebrow was raised as Sirius went on: "And three: ordinary wolves _don't_ go anywhere near werewolves." He grinned. "It's all there, Moony," And he pointed at me. "_That's_ no ordinary wolf."

"It tried to eat me." Peter whimpered, from behind James' back.

Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. "Yeah, but so have I, Wormtail!" He reminded his friend, and I had to grin (if wolves _can_ grin) – anyone who tried to eat Peter Pettigrew was very brave and got a few good points in my book. "And you're not scared of _me_ yet, are you?" He added, smirking.

Peter winced, and hid further behind James' robes.

I felt my body shake with silent laughter.

"Yeah, anyway," James said, bringing the subject back to what had been going on before. "So, about this wolf guys – it saved my life, remember?"

I sat down. At least _somebody_ appreciated me.

"Yeah, I remember," Sirius had apparently thought of something he wasn't too keen on, because his face suddenly darkened. "None of that would've happened if _Snivellus_ hadn't been out of bed, trying to catch what we were doing."

At the mention of the Marauders' enemy, I felt my hackles rise again, and a low growl slipped from between my teeth. The Marauders turned to look at me, surprise registering on each of their faces (I didn't want to think about how cute it made most of them look). I didn't like Snape very much. If he'd gotten what he wanted in the books, then Sirius would've lost his soul, and so would Remus. Plus, Snape was mean to Hermoine, when Draco Malfoy made her teeth grow out. Reflection of the future often show up in things people do in the past, I think. Snape was probably just as bad now as he would be in the future. My loyalties _definitely_ lay with the Marauders. _They_ were the cool ones…

Turning back to his friends, Remus said quietly: "At any rate, I don't think he saw _any_ of us transform," He looked significantly around at the others, but only Peter looked nervous. Sirius and James exchanged a casual look at each other, and Remus sighed, like he'd just lost a great battle or something.

I myself was looking at Peter with great dislike but I had, for the time being, decided to be nice to him. If I got the chance later on in life, however, I would do everything I could to stop him from betraying his friends. I growled again – I suddenly didn't want to see any harm come to James, Sirius and Lupin and, for the time being, I guess Peter was included in that equation, since he was best friends with them.

I sighed. It was time to leave.

"Doesn't it seem like the wolf just decided on a course of action?" Remus asked casually and, at that, the other two turned toward me, at the same time I turned on my tail and ran back into the woods, narrowly missing a spell of some kind, I think it was _Stupefy_.

_Great, now they're trying to hex me or something._ I thought wryly, concentrating on my running.

"_I'll get it!_" I heard Sirius yell and, then, the unmistakable sound of running padded feet behind me, so like my own.

_Oh great, that's ALL I need!_ I groaned inside my mind, suddenly determined to _not_ let myself get caught by Sirius, since I had no idea what the intentions of the Marauders were.

Probably they just wanted to see if I was an Animagi like them (well, three of them), and I knew that _they_ knew the spell to reverse the Animagus Transformation. Well, Peter probably didn't, but no doubt Remus – the smart one – did. And James and Sirius…well, they were the cleverest students in the whole school now, weren't they?

Frustrated all of a sudden, I ran even faster, aware that Padfoot was right behind me.

_Doesn't he __**ever**__ give up?_ I found myself wondering at one point, and could almost _swear_ I heard him replying: _Nope_!  
With that smug little smirk of his.


	5. Watching Quidditch

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIVE

Watching Quidditch

I don't know _why_ it surprised me a lot that Sirius seemed to know his way around the Forbidden Forest, but I found it to be a great challenge losing him there. Finally, _finally_, as dawn was breaking, I was able to lose him, by walking out into the middle of a shallow creek and running downstream quickly and quietly, so that he couldn't hear me, and the water would mask my scent.

I stopped for a moment to drink from the stream (trying hard not to think about it) and then glanced upstream again. No sign of Sirius.

Good.

Finally, I was able to collapse onto a pile of dry leaves, lay my head down onto my wet paws, and sleep.

I was really hungry.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Can't believe ya lost it, Paddy." James said teasingly, as the four boys made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, after only half an hour of sleep.

"Can't believe ya didn't get any sleep before a big Quidditch match!" Shot back Sirius, who wasn't particularly happy at the moment. Lack of sleep and losing the wolf had made him aggravated, and his friends wisely left him virtually alone for the duration of breakfast, which was interrupted only once by Severus Snape coming along, and both Sirius and James threatening to hex him if he didn't keep walking.

Down the table, a beautiful girl with thick, dark red shoulder length hair and green, almond-shaped eyes glared at James, before getting up and walking swiftly from the room.

James didn't look happy. "What is _with_ her?" He asked. None of his friends replied, for once they were all too preoccupied with their own agendas. _We'd better win against Slytherin today, Lily'd like that…_ James thought.

Next to him, Sirius was eating his bacon like he wanted to kill it again, and muttering something about 'get it next time' between mouthfuls.

Across from them, Remus looked pale and tired again and, beside him, Peter had fallen asleep at the table, with his head in his arms.

*

"Okay team," The Gryffindor Keeper, a seventh year student named Lyle Hansworth, said, broom in hand as he looked out over the players. "This is my last chance to win the cup this year. We already beat Hufflepuff, thanks to out Seeker, so let's _all_ keep it up, shall we?"

"But no pressure." Joked James, and the rest of the team laughed. James was smirking. He was the best thing to happen to their Quidditch team, and they knew it.

Above them, they could hear hundreds of feet climbing the steps to the bleachers, and then Lyle said: "Okay team, it's time – good luck, and let's get out there and win this thing!" He suddenly gave them a steely Look that clearly meant '_or else_', and most of them fairly _ran_ onto the pitch, except for James, of course, who strolled.

He took his time to look up into the crowd, and spotted his friends, sitting close to the stairs, and he grinned at them. Sirius gave him the thumbs up, and then jerked his head over. James looked across the bleachers, which were a sea of maroon and gold on this side, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Lily Evans there, wearing her Gryffindor scarf.

_She came_, He thought, miraculously forgetting that the entire school had shown up to watch.

He and the others players mounted their broomsticks – James felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as he did – and with the sound of the whistle, the match had begun!

***

I was sitting on the grass, out of sight, my head turned up to the sky as I watched my first ever real-live Quidditch match in amazement. The players streaked around like red and green blurs, respectively, and I had a hard time keeping up with everyone. Everywhere I looked, there was a player on a broomstick, all fourteen of them flying really well but none more so, I had to admit, than James. Watching him, it was like watching Harry in his first ever match, and I really began to enjoy myself.

And that was when I made my big mistake. I crept forward, into the very late afternoon sunlight, and I think that said sunlight must've reflected off my fur because, suddenly, James had pulled his broomstick to a complete stop, and was staring at me.

We locked eyes for a moment, and then I happened to jerk my head up to my right.

Peering over at me from the edge of the bleachers were none other than James' friends and, when Sirius saw me, his expression changed from confused to determined, and he began hurrying down the steps to the ground.

I wasn't going to hang around to wait any longer. The match would go on without me – or would it?

As I turned on my tail to run toward the forest, I saw James reach out almost lazily and pluck the golden snitch out of mid-air. The Lee Jordan of the past screamed: "GRYFFINDOR **WINS**!!!!"

_Oh, fine then._ I thought, as I ran into the forest with Sirius on my tail.

It was harder to shake him off this time and, as I entered my third night without food, I collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep almost instantly.

I was going to have to do something soon, or else I would die.

Maybe it was time to give myself up…


	6. Caught You

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIX

Caught You

I awoke the next morning to find myself nearly in pain from hunger. I got up, stretched, and looked around me in dismay. What on earth was I going to do?

How was I going to transform?

Or was I going to have to go out and kill a rabbit or something?

I began walking, determined to hunt down and eat the very first edible thing I came across.

Well, after two hours of walking, the only thing I'd come across was a unicorn, and I was _not_ going to kill and eat one of those, so I was back to square one again.

As a particularly _spiky_ looking creature waddled across the path in front of me, I thought: _What would Sirius do in this situation?_ And, in a flash, a brilliant idea came to me. Not necessarily what Sirius would do in this situation, but he'd given me the idea from book four.

Witch renewed hopes, fighting the constant aches in my stomach, I loped off in the direction of Hogsmeade.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Love long weekends," James said briskly as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked with a large group of third-year-up students down the familiar path towards Hogsmeade. "They should have one of these every week, I think."

Remus and Peter laughed, but Sirius didn't. His eyes were downcast, his expression angry.

James knew straight away what was wrong. "Hey, Padfoot, stop worrying about that wolf – we'll get it, don't you worry."

Sirius muttered something incoherent as they arrived at Hogsmeade, and students began separating to go off and do their own thing.

As the four friends turned down a deserted side-street, on their way to the Three Broomsticks for drinks, Peter started to say something, but was cut off by Sirius, who'd just stopped without warning and his friends walked into him.

Sirius had gone very still, and his friends recognised the signs instantly. They followed his gaze, to where the white wolf was standing on the street, having gone rigid after spotting them too.

Sirius grinned. "Goin' in." He said softly.

***

Well, this just made my day complete, yes siree. First, I get yelled at and called a mangy wolf by most people I come across. One little witch, who looked about three years old, _did_ pat me on the head and call me a: "Pwetty doggie." But her mother had caught sight of us and dragged her daughter away before she could share any of her pumpkin pastie with me.

So, I had decided to go back to the forests and see if I could find that walking pin-cushion again but, of course, the Marauders had shown up, and Sirius must've decided that he was going to give it his all today because, once we were running, he didn't appear to want to stop, even when we'd reached a meadow full of wildflowers that were three feet high and made it very hard for us to run.

I could hear his feet padding along the soft dirt and grass after me, and wondered vaguely what he'd had for breakfast that could give him so much energy. Probably sausages…and eggs…and crispy bacon…on toast…with pumpkin juice (whatever _that_ tastes like)…and I was so distracted with these thoughts and my own, empty stomach, that suddenly I lost my balance and tripped.

And Sirius, who had been right behind me the whole time, pounced on me, transforming back into a human as he did, pointing his wand at me and saying something I couldn't quite hear.

Blue and white light flashed from his wand, and enveloped me and, suddenly, I found myself changing back into a human, after three days of running around as a wolf, unsure of how to phase back and faced with a million unsettling thoughts. But, suddenly, as I lay there in the flowers, I realised that I would have no difficulty in phasing either way now, not that I had gone through the entire cycle, from human to wolf and back to human again. Nope, no trouble at all, except…

I was lying on the ground, with Sirius Black on top of me, his wand pointed at me and his face alight with an expression I would have been unable to read if I'd been psychic.

Sirius' dark bluey-violet eyes light up. "Caught you." He said simply.

Yes, indeed he had.


	7. Under The Spell

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVEN

Under The Spell

Sirius and I stared at each other, neither one of us saying a word as we each registered our own shock at the situation.

His eyes were alight with something I couldn't quite read…until I realised how awkward this position was. Him lying on top of me, and me in a skirt and all…

Not that I _minded_ it…I mean, hey, what girl _would_? But I was also feeling slightly indignant about it, it was _hardly_ appropriate. I'm sure I was blushing, however. I hoped he'd mistake it for an angry red.

"So," Sirius said suddenly, a smirk on his face. "You're a _girl_."

"Oh, well spotted." I said acidly.

Sirius appeared not to have noticed. "And all this time…" He said, somewhat thoughtfully. And then he grinned. "Wait'll the guys hear about _this_!" He looked positively thrilled.

I think I bristled. "Okay, cool, tell your mates, but could you _please_ kindly get off me?" I asked. I had suddenly noticed how much weight he had suddenly transferred from his hands to somewhere _else_…it felt so wrong and yet so _right_! Aurgh!!

Sirius' grin slowly turned to a smirk. He said, his gaze travelling down my slightly askew black top, and then he fixed his gaze on something else. "Hey, what's that?" He asked.

I knew what he was talking about, and I didn't want to talk about that right now. "Are you going to get off me or not?" I asked him, somewhat impatiently, wishing that my heart would behave itself.

"Hmm," Sirius said, with mock thoughtfulness. "No, I'm actually rather comfortable where I am right now, thanks." He smirked at me. "You?"

_Oh_, that was it. My heart broke the glass window and took flight into the sky somewhere. I didn't know when it would be back and I didn't care. But this couldn't go on. With some difficulty, I reached into my pocket and pulled something out. I pointed it directly at Sirius' chin.

His eyes suddenly turned wary as he looked at the wand in my hand.

"Let me up or I'll hex you." I whispered, in what I hoped was a dangerous, convincing voice.

Sirius didn't move.

Somehow, without having been told it, but like a real-life Mary-Sue I just _knew_, that the wand was a ten and a half inch mahogany wand. It felt nice and supple in my hand and, somehow, I just _knew_, that it had a wolf hair in it. But, since wands were usually made from phoenix feathers, unicorn hair, dragon heartstring or, in some cases, Veela hair, I don't know how this could have happened.

I also don't know what I said after I'd realised Sirius wasn't moving, but he went flying off me and landed about twelve feet away from me.

In disbelief, I scrambled to my feet, and stood there, shaking, in a field of flowers that were probably alive or something, and I could see where Sirius had landed – grabbing his wand, I ran to him, just to make sure he was alright, and found that he'd been knocked out.

"Okay, so that wasn't a hex," I said, frowning. "Must've been Stupefy or something. He'll get me for this when he wakes up." I added, as I sat down beside him but some ways away, drawing my knees up to my chin and holding both our wands (his was a slightly darker colour than mine was, one way I could tell the difference) in my right hand. For, of course, I wasn't going to just _leave_ him hear, he might get killed or eaten or something!

I sighed. "Something tells me I should've just eaten the porcupine thing." I said out loud, as I turned my head up to the sky and began to sing softly.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius woke up slowly and then he felt something cold and wet on his face. It felt like snowflakes. He opened his dark eyes slowly, to see that it _was_ snowing. He also heard someone singing.

Slowly, he turned his head to his right.

The girl who had once been a white wolf was sitting next to him, her head bent over something, and her hair falling around her face, but it was no doubt she was the one singing, although too softly for Sirius to tell if she was singing well or not, but it _sounded_ alright.

"_I'm standing here staring at the sky, just like all the different trees, I know that I'm gazing right at you_…"

Sirius watched her for a moment, and then her head raised and, he saw, in her hand was a pocket watch. It was gold and silver plated, with a stag on the front of it, and there was something wet on it.

Sirius looked up at the girl's face, and realised that she was crying. Not a lot, but just enough that her tears looked like snowflakes.

At the same instant that he come to this conclusion, Sirius found himself locking gazes with the girl, who looked at him with her tear-filled eyes.

Then, Sirius scrambled up into a sitting position, and the girl wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe, depositing the pocket watch back under her clothes, as it was suspended from her neck by a black chain.

"My wand..?" Sirius asked, and the girl handed it to him wordlessly. "So…you are..?"

***

I blinked slightly, ashamed that I had been caught crying by Sirius Black of all people, who wouldn't cry until he was much, much older. I cleared my throat. "Umm…Emma. Emma Pax." Suddenly, I wished it was more glamorous, like Hermoine or Serenity or Moonshine or something. I glanced at Sirius. "Umm…you're Sirius Black, aren't you?"

"Yup," He nodded, standing up and offering his hand to me. I glanced at it for a moment, before taking it and allowing him to help me up.

I glanced at him once more, and then turned abruptly, realising at once why I had been avoiding people for a few days now. How was I going to explain where I'd come from?

I began to walk quickly away from him, realising that this was going to get a lot stickier if I just stayed here. He'd think I was insane if I told him my story. I'd be carted off to St. Mungo's faster than James had caught the snitch in last night's match against Slytherin.

"Well…bye." I said, without turning around.

"_Wait_!" Sirius said.

Something in his voice made me turn, and he had his wand pointed at me.

"I worked too damn hard to chase you down, Emma," He said, and my heart came back just to flutter. "You are not going _anywhere_." He said firmly.

I sighed. What an arrogant…conceited…totally handsome…

Crossing my arms, I said: "Okay, I'm not going anywhere. Now what?"

Sirius paused for a moment. "Well, firstly, where'd ya come from?" He asked, not taking his eyes – or his wand – off of me.

"The Forbidden Forest," I replied.

"Really?" Sirius seemed interested.

"Really." I nodded. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, just a few," He smirked.

_God, why is he so INTERESTED!?_ I wondered in frustration. _Just because I'm some prize he FINALLY managed to catch…_ I smiled suddenly. Maybe it was the lack of energy, the lack of proper sleep…but I suddenly felt in the mood…the _goad_ Sirius Black, which might not have been such a smart move. "Because you've had _days_ to think them up now, haven't you?" I asked sweetly, and was pleased to see a flicker of annoyance cross Sirius' handsome face. "I mean, I managed to evade you…how many times was it? On that first night…" I began ticking off on my fingers. "Hmm, does that count? And then the next night…and last night…" Maybe I was losing count, I wasn't sure. I gave a short bark of laughter, much like Sirius' own. "Maybe you're not so good after all, Sirius Black – _Expalliamus_!"

For he had just said something, and the next minute, it was _me_ who was knocked out.

Oh terrific. He knocked me out.

Well, at least I managed to disarm him while he did it.


	8. WHAT?

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHT

WHAT!!??

When I woke up, for one crazy second, I thought I was home again.

Why? It's simple – I was lying in a bed, and it was a pretty cosy bed, too. Silk sheets…nice, warm blankets…

I smiled, and stretched out.

I opened my eyes.

"_She's awake_!" Whispered an urgent voice. "_Sirius_!" That was James talking.

Next thing I know, Sirius had strolled up to me casually. "Sleep well, Emma Pax?" He asked me.

Instinctively, I pulled the sheets up around my chest.

Sirius and James were both standing beside the bed I was lying in and, as I sat up, I realised with a start where I was – in one of the boys dorms in the Gryffindor tower.

My mouth fell open, and I began stammering: "W-what…G-Gryffindor…people…boys…n-not…we…sh-shouldn't…"

James and Sirius exchanged a glance. "Jeez, she sounds like Wormtail." James muttered.

Sirius nodded. He looked at me. "Ah, Emma? Sentences order into correct put?"

I glared at him. "Yeah, sure. Sirius, James, tell me – _am I in the __**boys**__ dormitory of the Gryffindor tower_!?" I cried, my voice rising with each syllable.

Not surprisingly, James and Sirius said: "Ssh!" At the same time, and Sirius added: "No one else knows you're up here. We used Prongs' Invisibility Cloak…uh, that is to say J…"

"Yes, yes, I know who Prongs is," I said impatiently, looking around me, at the six beds, two of which were unmade. "So…there's only the four of you in here then?" I glanced at James for confirmation, and he nodded. "Do, umm…Remus and Peter know, yet?"

James looked surprise. "How did you..?"  
I tapped my chest. "Big white wolf, remember?"

He nodded.

"Remus is in the library studying, as _usual_," Sirius said. "And Peter's probably in the kitchens, eating…" He rolled his eyes.

At these words, my stomach gave a painful little ache, and I winced.

The boys appeared not to have noticed, as I sat up and tried not to think about how hungry I was.

"D'ya reckon Moony will be mad when he finds out?" James whispered.

Sirius shrugged in a casual way. "So what if he is? I couldn't just leave the poor girl out there in the forest, to be eaten…"

I groaned. There was that word again.

This time, James and Sirius looked at me.

I attempted to smile. "Sorry, it's just that…" I gestured to my stomach. "I haven't eaten in three whole days…and what with all that running around in the forest, spell casting and whatnot…" I trailed off.

Sirius and James' eyes had widened in alarm, and then James turned and ran from the dormitory room, nearly colliding with Remus, who was coming in, and I froze.

Remus, who was carrying a large stack of books, turned to watch James go, and then turned back around, to find Sirius standing there, with an unfamiliar girl sitting up in the bed of a _boy's_ dorm, staring at him.

Remus dropped the stack of books.

"Moony, this is Emma Pax, our white wolf girl." Sirius said, as if this were the most normal thing in the world. "Emma, our friend Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony."

"H-hi…" I said vaguely, wishing Remus would look somewhere other than at me.

Remus recovered after I'd spoken and, with a wave of his wand, got the books off the floor and onto the trunk at the foot of the bed I was in.

My eyes widened. _Oh_…

"And why is she in _my_ bed, Padfoot?" Remus asked mildly.

Sirius shrugged casually, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure you don't mind, Moony?"

Remus' face coloured slightly. "That's _not_ what this is about…" He informed Sirius, about as angrily as Remus could actually get, but his eyes flickered to me briefly, and he gave me a slight nod, like this was hardly my fault and all Sirius' fault (which it _was_, and I was glad Remus understood that).

Okay, now I'm _sure_ my face would never get back to its original colour now. It would be forever stuck on red, like a broken traffic light.


	9. Tickled

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINE

Tickled

I sat at the edge of Remus' bed, devouring the food James and Peter had brought up to me, and listening to the conversation that was going on.

Remus, Sirius and James were apparently arguing and, from the gist of it, it seemed that Remus disapproved of what they were doing.

And Sirius and James had, basically, told their friend that things wouldn't be so boring around here anymore.

"_Oh_!" I cried in indignation suddenly, placing the empty tray aside and standing up so fast you couldn't have timed it. "What the hell happened to 'couldn't leave her out there to be eaten?', Sirius!?" I snapped, hands on hips. "Am I just a novelty now!?" My anger boiled up at the smug grin on his face, and suddenly I wanted to use a spell that would wipe that smile straight off his face, but I didn't know one.

"Ssh!" James and Peter hissed.

"Don't you two shoosh me," I said, for I was just getting started. "You have _no freaking idea what I've been through in the last seventy-two hours! I don't belong here_!!" Suddenly I stopped, and clamped my hands over my mouth, sure I'd said _way_ too much and, sure enough, the Marauders were all staring at me, their eyes full of question marks.

Sighing, I sat back down on the bed, and put my head in my hands. "Such a mess I'm in…" I murmured, shaking my head. "Such a right, bloody mess…" Subconsciously, my hand reached up, to touch the thin, whitened scar across my neck, a gift from the wolf that had ended my life in the other world. "Oh God…" I murmured. _Lilyanna…even my parents…the life I once knew…gone._

"What happened?" Came a soft voice from in front of me, and I looked up to find Remus Lupin standing before me, wearing an extremely concerned expression.

I blinked up at him, to ensure that no tears would escape, and then shook my head. "N-nothing, it's okay, really, I'll…" I gulped. "Deal with it…somehow…" _Yeah, right,_ I thought, looking out the window at the falling snow. _Somehow_…

And then I jumped, as something grey and furry flew straight into the window and hit it with a sickening thud.

I jumped to my feet, as the Marauders crowded around the window that James now opened, and I joined them, hardly noticing that I was leaning right over Sirius' shoulder (somehow, as he was quite a bit taller than me).

We all stared at the poor, falling thing for a moment, before Remus had enough sense to take out his wand and shout: "_Accio owl_!"

The owl zoomed back up and into Remus' hands.

"T-that's an _owl_?" I said in disbelief. "B-but it's so _small_, and…umm…shabby looking?" I stopped talking then.

The poor thing hooted feebly, and then held out its leg, where was tied a letter that was bigger than it was.

James took the letter, which folded up tight, and began to open it but, halfway through, he stopped and turned to me with a quizzical expression. "Uh, Emma?" He said. "It's addressed to _you_…"

"_What_!?" I cried, leaping forward and snatching the letter away from him. "Give me that! Who the hell knows I'm here!?" I didn't wait for an answer, and just opened the letter with shaking hands. I read it quickly, and that was because there was only one word on the parchment, written in shining green ink, in cursive.

LUPUS.

That was the Latin word for wolf now, wasn't it? Slowly, I sat down on the bed, absorbing the information that left me with a thousand and one new questions. Who had sent me this letter? Where the hell had this owl come from?

_Who knew I was here?_

Looking up slowly, I found all four Marauders staring at me, curiosity burning in their eyes. Quickly, I stuffed the letter into the pocket of my robes, along with my pocket watch. My wand was in the other pocket. "It's nothing, just a…just nothing." I said, shaking my head. I wasn't going to tell them _anything_.

I wouldn't tell them where I was from, or what I knew, not until it was time. And…I didn't _know_ when that time would be. I only hoped I'd be around long enough to be there when the time came, as I glanced at James, and then thought of Lily.

The thought of Sirius in Azkaban tore me up inside too. How could _anyone_ think he'd betray James? I glanced at the handsome fifteen year old, and wondered how he'd go in Azkaban. How he would feel…knowing everyone thought _he'd_ betrayed his very best friend.

Handed over to the Dementors…

The thought made me feel sick.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Nobody spoke for a few moments after Emma had received the letter, until Sirius decided that the silence was too much for him.

He said: "So, Emma – what are you going to do now?"

She had been looking at his face with a sombre expression in her eyes, she hadn't even realised she was doing this. But now she quickly rearranged her expression into puzzlement. "Do?" She repeated.

"You're not going back out there to the forest, are you?" Remus asked warily.

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but James beat her to it. "Course she's not!" He exclaimed.

Emma, annoyed at being interrupted, chucked the empty tray at James who, of course, caught it.

Emma glared at him.

"Well, actually guys…" Sirius said thoughtfully.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you have a better idea, Sirius Black?"

He nodded. "Yeah – you're gonna stay here with us." He grinned.

Emma nearly fell off the bed. "W-what!? Uh – I don't think I _can_, Sirius!" She glanced around at them all and added: "Seriously. For one, I'm a girl. Two, I'm not even a Hogwarts student. And three…well, there is no three, but there was _going_ to be one!" She sounded cross, and glared at Sirius when he smirked at her. "Okay, what do you have to say _this_ time?"

"I was going to say that you can stay here but, if you're worried about the whole boy-girl thing, then you can just stay in your wolf form." Sirius said, with a shrug.

"WHAT, _NO_!!" Peter and Emma yelled in unison. And Emma added: "There's no way I can stay up here!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked suddenly asked, a plan formulating in his quick mind. "Don't you…like us?" He asked her.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Sirius Black…are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"No." He lied. "But maybe you _should_ be…"

She reached back and threw Remus Lupin's pillow at Sirius, who didn't have his best friend's reflexes. The pillow hit Sirius, just as Emma stalked past him, and yanked the dormitory door open.

Halfway out, though, she froze. Then she turned, and said in a hoarse whisper: "James – invisibility cloak! Now!!"

Perhaps alarmed by the panic in her voice, James tossed the cloak to her, and she put it on – and not a moment too soon.

Lily Evans came into the dorm, and looked around at them suspiciously. "Is there something wrong up here?" She asked, her beautiful green eyes darting from one guilty face (Sirius') to one love-struck face (James'). "Okay, anyway, I've just been informed that there's a meeting for prefects in the Great Hall." She glanced at Remus, who nodded, and gave the tattered owl to Peter. Lily's eyes widened. "What's _that_?" She asked.

"An owl." Replied five voices, and Lily's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, before she gave them all an odd look and walked out, followed by Remus, who glanced back over his shoulder once to see Emma peek out from behind the invisibility cloak, and smile apologetically at speaking in front of Lily.

Remus just gave her an assuring nod and left.

The door closed behind him.

"Why'd you have to go and speak up like that!?" Sirius complained from the floor, where the pillow had hit him full in the face, and would probably leave a mark curtesy of a well aimed throw by Emma, who now whipped off the invisibility cloak, danger flashing in her eyes.

James and Peter began backing off, as Emma whipped out her wand. She pointed it at Sirius.

"_Rictusempra_!" She cried.


	10. Snape

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TEN

Snape

Hogwarts was even more amazing then I'd ever dreamed it would be. Staircases that moved, paintings that moved, and so much magic in the air that even _I_ could sense it.

This was it – this was the real deal. I kept very close to James and Sirius as we walked the halls of the castle the following morning.

_No One's P.O.V:_

"She used _what_?" Remus asked, as he, James, Peter and Sirius – plus another, invisible person – went down to the Great Hall for breakfast on Tuesday morning. Remus hadn't gotten back from his meeting until late, and James had just told him about Emma and Sirius' little scuffle after he had left.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sirius informed them, annoyed, as they entered the Great Hall.

"Wuss." Said Emma's voice from Remus' left, and Sirius shot her a dark glare. "You're lucky I didn't knock you out again." She went on, using the fact that Remus was standing between her and the object of her insults to her advantage. "All I did was tickle you into submission."

Remus gaped.

"We'll just see about that." Sirius muttered darkly, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Emma wisely chose a seat between Remus and Peter, so it only looked as if the two were sitting rather far apart from each other.

"Oh my God," They heard her murmur. "_Bacon_…"

***

It was hard for me to eat under the invisibility cloak. I had to keep stealing rashes of bacon and bits of toast when no one was looking. Meanwhile, the Marauders (as I had began to refer to them in my mind) were examining their timetables, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Got potions up, first thing," James said, not sounding terribly thrilled. "Need to run back and get my stuff…hope no one figured out it was me who set fire to Snivy's cauldron last week." He snickered at the memory.

"There's no way they'll ever know because _I_ got blamed for it, remember Prongs?" Sirius said. "Had to weasel my way out of detention, too." He looked proud of himself.

"Oh yeah…" James smiled, remembering. "Anyway, what've you guys got?" He directed the question across the table to

"How come you don't know your timetables yet?" I whispered to Remus.

"Because we've had a few other things on our minds." He replied, murmuring out of the corner of his mouth.

"What, you mean like running around at midnight during full moons because of your _furry little problem_?" I asked.

Across the table, James choked on his pumpkin juice, but it may have been because Lily Evans just walked by.

"Hullo Evans." James said, in what I realised was meant to be his 'mature' voice. I rolled my eyes.

Lily gave us a suspicious look, and then glanced at the spot between Peter and Remus. "This seat taken?" She asked. "I need to talk to Remus about something…"

"Actually, I had to get to Muggle Studies," Remus said, standing up quickly.

"Oh, then I'll walk with you." Lily said, and followed him out of the Great Hall.

James looked visibly disappointed. He looked so disappointed that I realised I had to cheer him up somehow, since it was partially my fault that Lily had left so soon.

I looked around, and then spotted something, but it may not have been bound to cheer James up. "Oi, James – your best friend's coming this way."

James' head snapped up, and his look of disappointment changed to one of anticipation. "Snivellus Sighting, guys." He said eagerly.

Sirius looked to where James was looking, and smiled. "Excellent…" He said softly, and stood up. James did too.

I looked at the greasy-haired, hook-nosed boy who was walking toward us, and was immediately filled with instant dislike and loathing.

"Hi Snivellus," James said loudly, and people began to stop eating and look. This was probably a very common occurrence.

Snape plunged his hands into his robes as if he'd been expecting an attack – James and Sirius already had their wands out, but just then a furious-looking teacher came charging up to the Gryffindor table, probably honing in on the trouble using Teacher Radar.

"Not you three again!" She said angrily. "I have _told_ you no magic in the corridors or the Great Hall, and don't you roll your eyes at me, Mr. Black!" She added, glaring at Sirius, who probably had to refrain from doing it again. "Next time, I _will_ inform the headmaster." She added, before striding out of the Great Hall.

Snape glared at Sirius and James as well, before turning and following in the female professor's wake, his black robes swishing. I had the sudden urge to curse him.

"Who was that?" I whispered to Peter. I was starting to wonder if we were in over our heads here, hiding me under the invisibility cloak at Hogwarts. I was just glad Alastor Moody hadn't shown up on the scene yet.

"Professor Riberta," Peter replied, eyeing the last piece of bacon. "She teaches astronomy…" His hand darted out for the last piece of bacon, but I was faster than he was.

"Mine!" I said, and enjoyed the look of shock on Peter's face. I could probably get used to it and, since I was hanging around James and Sirius now, it would be bound to happen more often than not.


	11. Incendio!

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Incendio!

I wisely chose to stick with Peter for the morning classes, since I wasn't sure Sirius had forgiven me for tickling him into submission last night, and he and James were in the same class. Also, Muggle Studies wouldn't be the best class for me to go to, for fear I'd take offence to something that was said of muggles and say something, the way I'd almost given myself away when Lily had come up to the boy's dorm unexpectedly last night.

Not that I was exactly a _muggle_…I'd just always thought I was one. But now…now I had no doubt in my mind that I was a witch, whether I came from a muggle family or not. But, since I'd disowned said family _years_ ago, it didn't matter to me. But I wouldn't be telling anyone that now, would I?

No. I'd get called mudblood, and then my temper would cause me to do something I shouldn't do, like hex someone…

The bright side? I had something in common with Lily Evans…and I knew who had called her mudblood at one stage…he was going to regret it if he did it when I was anywhere near…

It wasn't until just after lunch that I got to test that little theory.

Peter, Remus and I were walking out of Ancient Runes (which to me made about as much sense as Sanskrit) and were heading across the hall to where Sirius and James were waiting for us.

James was talking to Lily.

"Come on Evans, just say you'll go out with me!" James said earnestly.

"What part of no don't you understand?" Lily replied, glaring at him as Peter, Remus and I (still under the invisibility cloak, which had gotten a lot of wear today) approached. "Now, if you don't mind," She said, and made to leave. But then she glanced at Remus and nodded. "Remus." And she left, heading toward the staircase.

James sighed, and slumped against the wall. "The hell won't she just go out with me? What is _wrong_ with that girl?"

"It's not Lily, it's you." I said before I could stop myself, and the Marauders all turned to the stop where I was standing, hidden by invisibility. I was glad they couldn't see the colour that rose on my face, as I explained. "W-well, what I mean is that…she…as in, we girls…we're not…we don't…" Augh, this was getting us nowhere. I couldn't explain it properly, because I honestly _didn't_ know why Lily wouldn't go out with James – aside from the obvious reasons that she thought he was an arrogant, conceited jerk. "Look, Lily doesn't know the _real_ you – she only sees the side of you that shows off all the time…" I wondered if I should have said that last part…

Luckily, the last part of my sentence was drowned out by the sound of someone tripping down the stairs and, of course, we all turned to look.

Severus Snape lay sprawled at the foot of the stairs, his books lying in a heap around him. Before I could feel _too_ sorry for him, he got up and turned to glare at Lily who had, apparently, bumped into him by mistake. "Hey, watch where you're going mudblood!" Lily's beautiful emerald eyes widened as if she'd been slapped.

There were two yells – one from James and one from me, but my yell was a little more direct. I'd taken out my wand, moved it out from under the cloak and uttered the incantation: "_Incendio_!" Then I stood back to watch as all the books surrounding Snape caught on fire, as did the edge of his black robes.

By that time, James had reacted similarly too, and soon found himself hanging upside-down, as the students milling around roared with laughter, James and Sirius included.

Remus, Peter and I stood back, and Remus was looking at me. I could tell that he knew I'd been the first to attack.

Well, I would explain it to him later – that I'm touchy on the subject of muggle-borns. Hey, we're witches too you know!

Remus and I continued to stare at each other, me into his disapproving golden eyes, and him into the hazel ones he couldn't see. For some reason, my heart gave a tug of pain, and I wasn't sure why.

Suddenly, there was a distraction. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!??" Shouted a familiar voice, and Professor Riberta came striding down the stairs like an angry lioness. She took stock of the situation immediately, whipped out her wand and freed Snape from the spell, before pointing her wand at James and Sirius. "You two, up here!" She barked. "The rest of you, get to class!" She added, and the crowd of milling students dispersed. Remus and Peter exchanged a glance before leaving, but I stayed behind. I had a feeling I had a right to know what was about to happen.

James and Sirius walked forward, each with a look of dislike on his face.

Professor Riberta helped Snape up (by grabbing the back of his robes and hoisting him to his feet, mind), while I lingered at the foot of the stairs, waiting to hear what would happen.

"You two cause more trouble than you're worth!" Professor Riberta had short black hair and slanted, crystal-blue eyes. She didn't look particularly friendly, and held out her hand. "Wands!" She ordered, and both boys handed over their wands.

"_Prior Incantato_." Professor Riberta tapped Sirius' wand with her own, showing that the last spell he'd performed had been _Stupefy_. I blinked. Had he _really_ not done any magic since he'd knocked me out yesterday in the field, or had it been used on somebody else?

The same test on James' wand revealed Professor Riberta's suspicions, that James was the guilty culprit. "Mr. Black, you may go. Mr. Potter, you will join me for a detention tonight at six."

"But Professor, I have Quidditch…"

"_Tonight at six_." She cut him off, in a steely tone, handing his and Sirius' wands back to them. "And be thankful there aren't any more. "Now go."

"But, wait Professor," I bristled, as Snape spoke. I still hadn't forgiven him for calling Lily a mudblood. "Someone…I heard them, they used _Incendio_ on all my books…" He glanced from James to Sirius with full-fledged dislike. "It was probably one of their friends…maybe you should give them _all_ a detention?"

It took all of my self-control not to leap at Snape and tear his throat out, or something.

Professor Riberta raised an eyebrow. "And maybe you three should be getting to class, before I give you _all_ a detention," She didn't sound like she favoured Snape at all. She was just a very strict teacher. "Now _go_!"

I followed James and Sirius out of the hallway, they deliberately took a different corridor to what Snape took and, when we were out of earshot of both Snape and Professor Riberta, we stopped.

"You with us, Emma?" Sirius asked.

I whipped off the invisibility cloak, and nodded.

"Was that you who set fire to Snivellus' stuff?" James wanted to know.

I nodded, clenching my fists to my sides. "He. Called. Lily. A. Mudblood." I said, trying to control my voice. "Next time he does it, I won't just set his books on fire…"

I was fairly growling, parts of my wolfish side showing through, but when Sirius said: "You're brilliant, Em." I replied, very sweetly: "Why thank you, Siri."


	12. Prefect

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWELVE

Prefect

My first week at Hogwarts was more fun than I have ever had in my whole life, and that includes trick-or-treating with Lillyana and the others. I got to experience Hogwarts at its finest, trailing one or more of the Marauders into class, getting full use of the invisibility cloak, and more than once James and Sirius referred to me as their 'shadow'. Also, Sirius had started calling me 'Em' and, in somewhat retaliation at the nickname, I called him 'Siri'. The others just seemed to except this.

I had explained to Remus why I'd done what I'd done to Snape, and he seemed to except that, although forewarning me not to tell anyone that I was a muggle-born. People tended to be a little…critical.

"Which you know on a whole new level." I'd stated plainly.

He'd merely nodded, as we sat there in the library, making a list of the spells I already knew, and of the ones I had yet to learn/Sirius and James wanted to teach me to use against 'Snivellus'. A whole new world had been opened up to me and, before long, I was looking forward to practicing magic with my new friends, who in turn seemed to enjoy teaching me.

I was also _very_ glad none of them had asked me too many questions about where I'd come from. They all just seemed to except me and that I didn't want to talk about it, and indeed Sirius and James seemed especially thrilled with hiding me in the castle, an unregistered student learning right under the teachers' noses. The invisibility cloak played a key role in this, as did my small size – it made it much easier for me to get around in the crowded corridors when I was following one of the boys to their – our – next class.

But, of course, we had a few near misses, especially since a certain Severus Snape seemed to have decided that the Marauders were up to more than usual, and had decided to keep an eye on them.

This complicated things.

On Wednesday, I realised something dreadful, and the worst part was, I couldn't tell the boys about it! It was entirely a woman's thing! Not only _that_, but I had been wearing the same clothes for a couple of days in a row, and I _badly_ needed to wash my hair, for fear of it become like Snape's…it was time to do something about this, and I had a good plan.

And, it involved Gryffindor Prefect Remus Lupin.

On Tuesday night, I was sitting up in the dormitory on my newly made bed, playing Wizards Chess with James.

I watched in horror as his queen picked up her throne and beheaded one of my knights. "That's positively barbaric!" I exclaimed.

"That's Wizards Chess." James said, smiling smugly.

I just gaped.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Remus was packing some certain things into a little bag, and it was time to put my plan into action.

I stood up. "Going out Remus?" I asked casually, eyeing his bag.

He nodded, and I grabbed the invisibility cloak. "Great, I need to go out too." It was a pain, that I had to be with one of the boys if I needed to go in or out of the common room, but it also helped me with my plan. You see…the boys had never even bothered to tell me where the girls washroom was, and I'd been hard-pressed as it was to find the actual ladies room by myself (I'd gotten lost twice since Tuesday, and was going to have to talk to the boys about the Marauder's Map).

So…I was going to use the Prefect's bathroom.

"I'll meet you outside the portrait." Remus said, as we walked toward the dorm room door.

"Umm…I might be awhile." I said, hoping no one would ask where I was going. "And I want to go on my own." I added.

"Well, one of us will be waiting for you." Remus promised.

I nodded. That was okay with me. "Thank you."

***

An hour and a half later, I was walking past the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and locating the door that I had seen Remus disappear into just thirty minutes ago. I leaned close to it and muttered: "_Fire Fox_."

_Whatever one of those is,_ I thought, as the door creaked open. I went through it, and bolted it shut behind me, taking off the invisibility cloak and looking around me in amazement.

Softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, everything made of white marble – including what looked like a large, rectangular swimming pool – and what looked like a hundred golden taps each with a coloured jewel. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows, there was a large pile of fluffy white towels in the corner of the room, and a diving board.

There was only one difference between the room now, and how it might look years and years later, and that was the painting on the wall. It was of a big whitish-grey wolf-looking thing and, as I looked at it, it seemed to look back at me.

It had the exact same coloured eyes as Remus.

Blinking, I turned from the painting, and began trying out those taps.

A few rainbows and pink heart-shaped bubbles later (I made a mental note of which of the taps I liked the best) I was undressed, and sliding into the water with relief. I also got my clothes, and put them in the water too, washing them as best I could without a washing machine, and then used _Wingardium Leviosa_ (which is harder to do than it sounds and took me three tries with my robes) to hang them up on this thin line of wire I could see running from one wall to the other. I only hoped I'd be able to get them down from there.

One end of the pool/bath was shallower than the other end, and I stayed in the shallow end because – are you ready for this? – I can't swim. I know, sad isn't it? I've never been very good at swimming, and my parents just sort of gave up on me after awhile. That's the pits, when your parents lose faith in you like that, but that's the way it is. Plus, I nearly drowned when I was three – it left me with scars that are hidden, unlike the one on my neck.

Instead, I just lay on my back (floating is one thing I _can_ do) and began to sing: "_I'm a dreamer..._

_Hidden power..._

_A world yet unseen..._

_No matter what awaits me there,_

_even if it's not the ideal,_

_I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind_

_on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you... I want to shout it..._

_I am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star,_

_even with a small light, someday,_

_I want to be_

_stronger and stronger_."

I don't pretend to be a good singer – I am no Celine Dion. But I enjoy singing, and I've been told that my voice is alright. Not good enough for Australian Idol (Magic Idol?) but people don't mind listening to me sing. That's more than I could've hoped for. I'm a _horrible_ cook, can't sew to save my life, and _don't_ get me started on my handwriting. That's why Remus is doing most of the writing for me with my list of spells (although I liked using a quill and ink).

After awhile, I noticed a few bottles sitting on the side of the rectangle of water and bubbles, and waded over to them.

_Shampoo_. Said one.

_Conditioner_. Said another.

_Body Wash_. Said a third.

Nearby was a box of sanitary napkins.

I sighed. "Thank you, God."

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

James, Sirius and Peter looked up as Remus entered the dorm room, and stowed his bag under his bed.

"Where's Em?" Were the first words out of Sirius' mouth.

Remus frowned. "I don't know – she's probably gotten lost again. Why didn't one of you go with her?" He added, gazing at each of his friends in turn.

"She said she wanted to go alone." James replied, shrugging. "I'm sure she's fine."

Remus' frown deepened and, for some reason, he felt like he should check the map. It hadn't been perfected yet, and there were still a lot of places that they hadn't yet explored, as well as a few places that were outside, on the grounds – but there would be another full moon in a couple of weeks, they could do it then.

Would Emma be coming with them? Remus wondered, absentmindedly gazing at the map. Her Animagus form, the white wolf, was truly intriguing to Remus, and he wondered why she had chosen it. When had she learned to transform? Why? He vaguely remembered the way she had countered his attack, when he'd lost it and nearly killed James – and suddenly Remus knew a reason why Sirius wanted Emma to stay, why he was working so hard to keep her hidden. He wondered if that was the only reason.

Suddenly, something caught Remus' eye, and he looked at it more closely.

There, on the map, was the little banner that read _Emma Pax_. And she was, apparently, in the Prefects bathroom. How had she gotten in there? Only Prefects were meant to know the password…unless Emma had followed Remus this evening and learned the password.

The pieces suddenly began to fall into place – her standing up as soon as she'd seen what Remus was doing, wanting to go alone…she must've been planning this.

And, Remus realised with guilt, they had never actually bothered to show her where the girls washroom was. She had gotten desperate and, not wanting to ask them about it, had done the next best thing – something that probably earned her the name of Marauder.

Remus thought for a moment, and then made his decision.

Standing up, Remus said: "I'll go and wait for her…"

"Don't bother, Moony," James said, not looking up from his book _Quidditch Through The Ages_. "Padfoot already went about,"(He checked his watch). "Five minutes ago."

"Well, then I'll go too." Remus said firmly.

"Whatever." James replied.

Peter watched Remus go, and said nervously: "What if they're caught?"

"They won't get caught." James said confidently. "They're Marauders."

Peter was not convinced.


	13. Snape’s Suspicions

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Snape's Suspicions

I wanted to kill Remus. I really did. He ambushed me as I was coming out of the Prefects bathroom, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the shadows. The cloak fell off and around my feet.

"Have a nice swim?" He asked mildly.

With my hand over my heart, I gasped: "Remus, don't _scare_ me like that!"

Looking mildly amused, Remus said: "How did you learn the password?"

"How do you think?" I hissed.

Remus paused, and then said: "Look, sorry about not telling you earlier where…where all of these things were. I guess it just sort of slipped our minds…"

"Yes, well, as slippery as your minds are, it should've been the _first_ thing you did!" I said, hands on hips. "Do you know I got lost _twice_ yesterday, trying to find my way back from the bathroom? Oh, and I accept your apology, don't mention it." I nodded briskly.

He returned the nod, and then, because I was just dying of curiosity, I had to ask: "Umm, how did you know where I was?"

I thought I was going to faint when Remus showed me the Marauder's Map. "Oh wow…" I whispered, as we stood there with our wands lit, watching as a few people walked along the bottom of the parchment, heading toward the Slytherin dungeon. "But…the passage into Honeydukes isn't on here." I added, before I could stop myself. I traced the spot where it should be with my wand tip.

"What passage?" Remus asked sharply, and I glanced up to find him regarding me carefully.

I gulped. "Umm…" And then we both looked down at the map.

There we were, standing there close together in one of the corridors.

And there was Severus Snape, closing in fast.

Remus and I exchanged a panicked glance, and then we both tapped the map at the same time. "Mischief Managed." We said in unison, followed by a quick: "_Nox_."

Remus didn't have time to ask me how I knew to wipe the map clean, because I'd thrown on James' invisibility cloak, just as Snape rounded the corner, wand lit.

The beam of the light fell over Remus, but didn't get me under the cloak.

"Why are you here?" Snape asked Remus, sneering in usual Snape-fashion.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Remus replied coolly. "Bit late to be wandering the corridors, isn't it? Accidents might happen…"

"Yeah," Snape glared at Remus. "The only _accidents_ that are going to happen is when I get back at you and your little Mudblood-loving friends…" Snape got about as far as –loving, when a piece of stone chipped off from the castle wall hit him in the back of the head.

Snape whirled around to see what had happened, and another piece – a larger piece – hit him in the centre of his forehead. A third piece made contact with his abnormally large nose, which immediately began to bleed.

I was quite enjoying myself, but I stopped abruptly when Remus whispered, warningly: "Knock it off, Em. Someone's coming."

I ceased immediately and, sure enough, heard footsteps. A few seconds later, Professor Riberta appeared, frowning down at the two boys. "_What is going on here_?" She asked in a dangerously low voice.

Snape was the first to speak. "Remus was attacking me, Professor!" He had straightened up. His nose was still bleeding, and he looked like he'd have a few bruises.

The Professor turned toward Remus. "What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"I was using the Prefects bathroom, Professor." Remus replied smoothly, and I had to hand it to him for keeping such a cool head in this situation, when I myself was panicking.

"I see." The Professor seemed to accept this, but she still held out her hand for Remus' wand. "_Prior Incantato_." She said, revealing the last spell of Remus' wand. "You see Mr. Snape, it couldn't have been Mr. Lupin here."

"Well then there's somebody else here!" Snape protested, looking around and, for a split second, I swear our eyes met – his eyes were black, like dark, cold tunnels.

"Nonsense," Professor Riberta snapped. "It was probably just Peeves, messing around."

I hadn't known Peeves was here up until now, and was insanely glad I hadn't met him yet.

"Also, I will be seeing you for a detention tomorrow night at six, Mr. Snape." Professor Riberta said sternly. "You can join Mr. Potter in shining the trophies in the trophy case – _without_ the use of magic, mind."

Snape glowered. Detention? With _James_? It was probably his worst nightmare.

I don't know how, but James had managed to get out of his detention tonight, and postpone it until tomorrow night, just so that he could practice with his Quidditch team. I felt that it was unfair he should get a detention. They should give out detentions whenever anybody says 'mudblood', not just when someone reacts to it being spoken about someone they care about.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, you both may go now." Professor Riberta said, and Snape and Remus went in different directions, with me trailing after the latter, making sure the invisibility cloak didn't slip.

Once we were out of earshot, Remus said to me: "And what was _that_ all in aid of?"

I said: "You _know_ I don't like that word he used."

"You've _got_ to learn to control your temper…" Remus sighed.

I sighed too, as we started up the staircase toward the Gryffindor tower. "Yeah, I know – you don't go attacking people if they badmouth werewolves, do you?"

He smiled balefully. "If I did that, then I'd be thrown into Azkaban."

"That many haters, huh?" I said, and we continued the rest of the way in silence, to be greeted halfway up by a large black dog.

"Sirius, what if someone had _seen_ you!?" Remus implored, looking left and right.

"Oh give me a break, no one's up at this hour." Sirius replied after he transformed. "Incidentally, Em – _where_ were you? You smell like a rose garden."

"Is that a problem?" I asked, as we approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Sirius and Remus both shook their heads no.


	14. The Near Miss

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The Near Miss

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius was walking down the hallway, aware that someone was walking a few good yards ahead of him, and stopped when the person went into the girl's bathroom.

Sirius didn't worry too much, and kept on walking, unsure of where he was going. He turned down another corridor, and walked toward a flight of stairs.

James was at the bottom of the stairs, and called to him: "Have you seen Emma?"

"No." Sirius called back down, just as a girl's scream issued from the bathroom he had just passed.

Sirius turned and ran, alarmed by the way the scream had broken off, as if the one who'd uttered it had been choked off suddenly.

Without hesitating, he threw open the door, and nearly collided with Snape, who was on his way out.

"You!" Sirius growled.

"_Sirius_!"

Sirius swung around at the sound of the voice, and what he saw filled him with horror.

Emma lay on the bathroom floor, soaking wet from a broken faucet and lying in a pool of her own blood. Heavy gashes were across her face and chest. Her face was deathly white and she was shaking like mad.

"_Sirius_!" She cried again, and broke of when she coughed up blood. "_Sirius_!"

Sirius ran toward her, knowing he wouldn't get there in time – she'd bleed to death, and he'd see death again…

Again…

Sirius awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. Squinting around in the darkness of the early morning light, Sirius got out of bed quickly and walked over to the bed closest to the window.

Emma was lying there, sleeping peacefully, curled up under the blankets. Her dark brown hair fell around her face as she dreamed, and Sirius felt himself breathing a sigh of relief.

His had clearly just been a dream as well. Snivellus was never going to find out about Emma. And Sirius would kill him if he tried to hurt Emma like he had in the dream.

But still…the dream had seemed so real.

Sirius went back to bed, and fell asleep uneasily.

***

"…I think he'll be bruised." I finished.

James and Sirius were thrilled when Remus and I told them what had happened, and Peter was awed that we hadn't been caught. Even the prospect of facing detention with Snape wasn't enough to dampen James' spirits, especially when we walked into the Great Hall and caught sight of Snape, bearing two black eyes and an angry purple bruise on his forehead.

"Overbalance on your nose, did you Snivellus?" James called, as Snape glowered at him from other at the Slytherin table.

Peter and I giggled (yes, guys can giggle apparently), whilst Sirius roared with laughter, and even Remus allowed himself to smile, as we settled our selves down at the Gryffindor table, to a breakfast of waffles.

"Where have you been all my life?" I lovingly asked the waffle I was gazing at. I had missed waffles.

"You talkin' to me, Em?" Sirius grinned at me from across the table.

"In your dreams, dog-boy." I replied. I wondered how strange it was for the guys to talk to me when I was invisible. And I also wondered why Sirius liked flirting with me so much when, clearly, he didn't give a second glance to any other girl around Hogwarts – I had seen it with my own eyes. To distract myself from this provoking thought, I glanced around the Great Hall.

I looked to where the teachers were sitting…

I saw Professor Riberta, talking to Professor McGonagall. I recognised Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch.

And I could have sworn Dumblebore looked _right at me_ when my gaze passed over him. The old, wise-looking Professor, who was headmaster here at Hogwarts, could probably see right through the cloak…so why was he not doing anything?

I gulped, and took a swig of pumpkin juice quickly, before my gaze came to rest on the Slytherin table.

Snape was talking to three people, whom I immediately recognised and disliked. One was Lucius Malfoy, the other was Sirius' younger brother, Regulus. And then there was…

"_Bellatrix_!" I hissed under my breath, staring at the wild-haired, black-eyed woman who would one day become a Death Eater along with Lucius and Regulus. Not only that, but…I gulped. She would kill Sirius if she got the chance, I knew it to be so. I wanted to run across the Great Hall and throttle her. I glanced uneasily at the handsome boy sitting across from me. Sirius was laughing at something James had said, and felt sickened at how easy and carefree he seemed, how we all seemed – and only _I_ knew the truth of what would happen, of how one would betray, one would be wrongly convicted without trial, and one would…die. I glanced at James, who was doing a pretty good impersonation of Snape. Well, they'd all die…James with Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus with Tonks…I felt like the only one who was sitting in the hall, I was alone. I alone was alive, even though I had died before. I alone knew the way the future would unfold…

And I wanted to change it, with all my heart.

I glanced back at the Slytherin table, and saw Snape staring _right at me_, with his eyes opened wide in shock.

And that was when I noticed the goblet of pumpkin juice, _not_ hidden under the cloak!

I fairly slammed it down onto the table and stood up, my actions having alerted the Marauders that something was wrong.

Snape turned to whisper to Malfoy.

I grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him up, half-pulling him out of the Great Hall as the others followed quickly, knowing something was going on.

Once out, I led them into a deserted corridor, and threw off the cloak. Turning to James, I said: "Here, I won't be needing this today." And I handed him his cloak.

He didn't take it: "Why?"

"Snape saw the goblet floating in mid air, he knows there was someone sitting there!" I said, shoving the cloak into James' hands.

Sirius paled slightly, but I wasn't sure why.

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked me in a tight voice.

"Go for a run in the forest, see if I can find that Manticore again." I shrugged.

"See if you can find that _what_!?" James yelled in a strangled kind of voice.

Sirius didn't say anything. Peter seemed scared.

"Ssh, keep your voice down James!" I hissed. "Anyway, I don't _know_ if it was a Manticore, I didn't stop to find out. It could've been a Chimaera."

"Oh, yeah," Remus said, with a hint of sarcasm. "That's _loads_ better."

***

I ran through the forest, enjoying being a wolf again, and wishing that I didn't have any problems, which I did.

I recalled Remus' words: "Be careful out there…in the forest."

To which I'd cocked my head to the side and said: "Aside from the Manticore/Chimera, what could possibly be more dangerous than _you_?"

He'd just smiled slightly and shaken his head, leaving me feeling confused.

And now, as I ran, I thought: _I can take care of myself. Remi's just being over cautious, if I can take __him__ on, then I think I can handle whatever the Forbidden Forest throws at me…_

And then again…I screeched to a halt, as I spotted what was unmistakably a Graphorn, and I wasn't so sure that Remus was being overcautious anymore. While not as dangerous as a Manticore or a Chimaera, by Ministry of Magic regulations, I didn't particularly _want_ to face any of them today – I had just made that part up when I was talking to the others.

Now, I turned on my tail and bolted, unable to think of myself as cowardly, and just considering myself to be…_smart_.

Smart enough to know that I was in over my head here…maybe in more ways than one.


	15. Blood Is Thicker Than Water…Somewhat

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Blood Is Thicker Than Water…Somewhat

I came back to the castle around dinner time, dying of starvation but also exhausted. I wished I hadn't given the cloak back to James, because now I would have to wait for him, Sirius, Remus or Peter to come and find me.

I sat down near to an entrance of the castle, feeling snow settling on my back.

I enjoyed being a wolf, it was true. Running around like that, howling and being able to jump over things in my way, it was so much fun. But I wanted to get inside, and fall asleep.

I was tired.

_Come on guys…_ I thought. _I want to come inside…stupid weather…_ I glanced up at the sky, and blinked as snow fell into my eyes.

I sighed, and then transformed back into a girl. I had to use the bathroom. If I was quick, and careful, then no one would see me.

I hurried into the castle, watching out for people every which way.

But not that way.

***

I hurried up the stairs toward the girls bathrooms, and went inside, before I realised which one I was in, but by then it was too late.

"Oh, hullo." Said the ghost of the student, staring at me balefully from behind big glasses.

I sighed. "Hullo Myrtle." I said, hoping she would be gone by the time I got out of the stall, but no such luck.

"Not many people come in here." She said sadly, as I washed my hands.

_Jeez, I wonder why._ I thought, turning from the sinks, and a curse flew past my ear.

Myrtle shrieked, and I felt like shrieking too, because the one who had tried to curse me was none other than Severus Snape.

"Snape!" I hissed angrily, plunging my hand into my robes for my wand on instinct, but Snape was two steps ahead of me.

Perhaps he was angry about the detention I had somehow managed to secure for him, or perhaps he was just suspicious of me. He knew I'd been hanging around James and the others, and James and Snape didn't get along very well now, did they?

"_Sectumsempra_!" He shouted.

White hot pain slashed across my chest and face, and I screamed, a long drawn out scream that was cut off when I choked on my own blood, and fell to the bathroom floor. I felt like I'd been slashed with a sword. This was Severus Snape's speciality, the very thing that _might_ happen to Draco Malfoy in the future, in this very bathroom.

The earlier curse had hit the sink, and water now covered the floor, as well as my own blood, adding to the familiarity.

But who could save me? Snape had saved Draco…but Snape had attacked me.

It was also confusing.

What had I ever done to Snape?

"S-Snape…you…you…" I was shaking like mad, and I didn't get to finish my sentence, as the door to the girl's bathroom was flung open, and Sirius ran in, looking around and nearly colliding with Snape, who was on his way out.

"What did you _do_!?" Sirius growled.

"_Sirius_!" I was alarmed by the panic in my voice – well, of course, I was bleeding to death here.

Sirius turned and saw me, and all colour left his face.

"_Sirius_!" I cried, as he ran towards me. "_Sirius_!" He reached me, and took me up in his arms.

Blood covered us both. "It's okay Em, it's okay," He said in a soothing voice that was hardly his own. As he said this, he took out his wand, and James came bursting into the bathroom, saw what was going on, and disarmed Snape. He then grabbed Snape by the throat and slammed him up against the bathroom wall, wand pointed straight at Snape's throat.

The last thing I remember hearing was Sirius' voice, an incantation, that sounded almost like a song, or a lullaby.

"_Vulnera_ _Sanentur_…" He murmured. I could feel the blood re-entering my body. Sirius must've known this one from having dealt with Snape before. "_Vulnera_ _Sanentur_…" He said again.

My wounds were healing.

"Sirius…"

"It's okay…_ Vulnera_ _Sanentur_…"

And then I fainted.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius finished healing Emma's wounds, and realised that she had fainted.

Anger trembled within him, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Emma's hands were limp by her sides, her face still deathly pale, but she was breathing and she was alive.

Barely.

Sirius took Emma up in his arms, and he was shaking with anger. He could feel a faint heart beat coming from within her chest. And that was enough.

He turned around.

"Severus!" He said, in a deadly angry voice. His entire body was shaking, he had never been so scared or angry in his whole life. "I swear to God, if you _ever_ attack Emma again, I _will_ kill you! She's never done a _thing_ to hurt you! I'll kill you if you threaten her again! Prongs – take care of him!" And he ran from the bathroom, with Emma in his arms.

He didn't care if this revealed her to the entire school. He was just intent on getting her to the hospital wing.

Three minutes later, Sirius burst into the hospital wing, startling Madam Pomfrey.

"She needs Dittany!" Sirius yelled. "Quickly!"

Madam Pomfrey's face paled at the sight of the limp girl in Sirius' arms.


	16. Speaking With Dumbledore

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Speaking With Dumbledore

I woke up, feeling like I'd slept for a thousand years, but I still felt sore and tired.

I opened my eyes, and saw a bright light.

_I'm dead_. I thought. _I'm staring into a tunnel of light, my body is cold and numb…we are talking deceased here…_ I was terrified. No one wants to be dead!

"This is a bad dream…" I muttered, not expecting anyone to answer me, except maybe God.

"No it's not." Said a voice.

"God!?" I gasped.

Sirius laughed. "If you say so."

Sirius' face swam into view, and I was as relieved to see him as he was to see me. Presently, I saw Remus, James and Peter standing around the bed I was in, all looking relieved as well.

Blood covered Sirius' robes, and James was also looking a bit bloody.

"What happened…to you two?" I asked, looking from James to Sirius, and resting my gaze on the latter.

It was James who spoke. "Snivellus cursed you. We think he was trying to kill you." He looked extremely annoyed. "I've already dealt with him, and he's being dealt with _again_ by Professor Dumbledore."

I paled. "D-Dumbledore knows I'm here?"

The Marauders exchanged a glance.

"He knows, doesn't he?" I thought my heart was going to stop.

"He's not angry," Remus assured me. "Just…" He glanced at his friends.

"Curious?" Sirius shrugged. "Who can tell with old Dumbledore?"

"Is he…angry with you guys?" I asked, and was alarmed when nobody answered. "Guys? Did you get in trouble because of me!? _Guys_!?"

They didn't say anything.

"You haven't been expelled, have you!?" My voice was rising.

"No, of course not!" James said. But he looked slightly unsure, although it's always hard to tell with James.

"Then," I tried to sit up quickly, and winced. I sat up slowly. "Are you guys in trouble?" If they were in trouble because of me, then I would have a fit. If they were expelled…then I was committing suicide. I couldn't handle it if _that_ happened. I looked at each of them in turn, silently begging them to tell me, mentally plotting Severus Snape's demise.

Just then, the doors to the hospital wing opened, and Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

I froze, for the second time in a week. Oh God, I hadn't even been here for a week, and I'd been found out. Worse…I glanced at the Marauders. I may have gotten my new friends expelled.

Damn you, Severus Snape.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Good evening," Dumbledore said politely, acknowledging the four boys and one girl. He was also amused at the differences between their expressions.

Sirius Black looked guarded. James Potter looked prepared.

Peter Pettigrew was nervous beyond belief. Remus Lupin, at least, had the penitence to look ashamed, although there was a certain reserved look in his eyes.

The girl, whom Dumbledore had come to know was called Emma Pax, looked absolutely horrified, as if the mere sight of him filled her with fear.

Dumbledore could guess what those fears were.

"I trust that you all know why I am here." He said, gazing at each of them in turn.

Peter let out a small whimper.

"Do you have…anything to say, for yourselves?" He went on, peering at them over his half-moon spectacles.

For a moment, nobody spoke, not even James or Sirius.

Then, at last, Emma cleared her throat. "U-uh umm…P-Professor Dumbledore…umm…" She blinked when he looked right at her. Those eyes…it was like he was gazing right into her soul. "Umm…you see…" She took a deep breath. She seemed to be calming herself. And then she looked at Sirius, who nodded at her. She sighed. "You see Professor Dumbledore, what happened was this…these guys found me in the forest on Friday night. I was…more than a bit lost…but, they helped me in here, and gave me a place to stay. We're really, really sorry that we didn't tell you, I guess I was just scared you would turn me away because I have nowhere else to go!" She finished in a half yell, tears in her eyes.

But there was no way the tears were going to spill over. She took another deep breath, and said: "I'm sorry."

"Sorry." Remus said immediately. He had no idea what else to say.

"Sorry." James and Sirius echoed in unison.

"S-sorry." Peter stammered. He still looked nervous, as though they might be expelled at any second. He kept glancing nervously at Emma, whose eyes were glued on the white-bearded Professor.

"A-are you going to…expel them?" Emma asked nervously. She was sitting very still, as if awaiting Dumbledore's decision before she did anything else.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Expel? Why, no Miss. Pax, these four have gotten into _far_ worse mischief than this."

Emma looked so surprised that, for a moment, the others were shocked.

And then the Marauders started grinning, and Emma sank back onto her pillows, sighing. "That's a relief." She said, smiling, and closing her eyes.

Remus patted her hand reassuringly.

"Uh, however," Dumbledore said, and Emma's eyes snapped open. "That _doesn't_ mean…that they will not have to pay, for their actions."

Immediately, Emma said: "If they get punished, then so do I!"

The Marauders glanced at her, and her eyes were full of determination. If they could have read her mind, then they would have heard her say: _I know I only just met them, but I already knew so much about them, it's like I've known them forever! They've helped me a lot – and I won't stand aside to let them be punished!_

Dumbledore, however, merely smiled, and said: "No, all I ask is this – that they make sure that you find your way around Hogwarts, and do _not_ let you have any trouble – if they can prevent it."

The Marauders were all grinning like crazy now, in relief and happiness.

"Yeah, but who's gonna prevent _them_ from getting me _into_ the trouble in the first place?" Emma muttered.

"Hmm? What was that?' Dumbledore smiled.

"N-nothing." Emma said, smiling. "So, umm, what about Sn…Severus Snape?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore's expression darkened slightly. "That is…being dealt with." He nodded, and turned to go, heading toward the door.

Sirius and James exchanged a high-five.

Emma met Remus' eyes. They exchanged a silent, meaningful look. Emma's eyes looked…serene. She had calmed down. Remus was glad.

At the door, however, Dumbledore turned around again, and said: "Oh, and Miss. Pax?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up at him, and wasn't sure if she liked the amusement in his eyes.

"Your Sorting will take place tomorrow evening, when I trust you will be well again." He said, tipping his hat and exiting from the room.

Emma's eyes were two big dots, here face a massive question mark. "S-Sorting? Me?"

…


	17. The Sorting

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The Sorting

I left the hospital wing the next day, accompanied by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Should they have been in class? Probably.

Did they need to be in class? Yes. Sirius and James stated otherwise. But I digress…did I care?

No way.

I was happy they were still with me. I had thought it was all over, after I had been attacked and everyone knew I was here.

What happened between me and Snape in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was a complete secret so, naturally, the whole school knew.

No doubt Myrtle had blabbed to the entire school about it…ooh, when I got my hands on her.

Oh, wait, she's already dead.

Great.

"I want to go back to the common room and collapse on a couch and sleep." I told the Marauders, when we were walking out of the hospital wing. "And don't wake me until tomorrow morning." I added.

"But you were just asleep in the hospital wing!" Peter exclaimed, as we turned left along a corridor. I wondered what we looked like, all five of us walking along, our black robes swishing…my heart fluttered in excitement.

"Em, the Sorting's not _that_ bad." James assured me. I noticed he kept ruffling up his hair, as if he expected to run into Lily Evans at any moment now. He kept glancing around.

"Oh yeah sure, when you're one of twenty and not the only person up there!" I replied, thinking about this evening. I was dreading it. You don't know _how_ much one dreads it until you've lived it.

"Well, it's not like everyone expects much of you anyway," Sirius said, and I frowned at him. He explained: "I mean, you're not well known at all, no one knows the name Pax, and nobody need know you're a muggle-born."

"Well, who knows?" I shrugged. "My folks might be wizards, they never said…"

"Exactly." Sirius agreed. "No one even knew you were here 'cept old Snivvy and that." (I knew who that meant). "You're only…" Whatever Sirius had been about to say, we didn't get to hear it.

Because we arrived at the staircase to the entrance hall, and suddenly someone yelled: "It's her! The smuggled-student!"

A throng of students was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs and, when they saw me, they began to ascend the staircase toward me.

I did the only thing I could do – I bolted. I turned and ran, my robes swishing, and ran back the way I'd come, taking a different path, away from the hospital wing.

I heard many footsteps behind me, but there was one pair that was right up close.

I didn't stop to worry though, as a door had just appeared to my right and, without thinking, I grabbed the handle, flung the door open, and leapt inside. Whoever was following me did too, and slammed the door shut behind us.

"That was close…" I started to say, but James clapped his hand over my mouth.

Outside, a horde of students stampeded past, and both James and I stared at the door in shock.

When the sound had passed, James let go of me, and I said: "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I grinned, although my eyes were flashing. "All this excitement?"

"Hell yeah." James nodded enthusiastically.

"Sirius too?" I asked.

"Yup." James replied.

We both turned to the room we were in.

"Ah, it's the Room of Requirement!" We said in unison. "You wanted a place to sleep?" James added, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, a walked slowly over to a large water bed with fluffy down-pillows at the head, and a large stuffed rabbit at the foot.

"Wake me up later on." I said to James, before collapsing onto the bed, totally casual-fashion, and falling asleep.

***

I awoke to a hand shaking my shoulder, and a voice saying: "Wake up Em, it's time for the Sorting." It was Peter's voice.

"Nnn…noooo…" I mumbled, burying my face in the comfy down pillows. "No way…"

"I'll get her up." Said another voice, and then I heard: "_Mobiliarbus_!"

And my body was being lifted up against my own will. My eyes snapped open. "Sirius!" I cried. "I was dreaming about Quidditch!" I complained, fighting against the charm. "_Sirius_!"

Sirius had his wand pointed at me, and a huge smile on his handsome face. James and Peter were laughing, and Remus was smiling.

Sirius looked as if he was enjoying himself. When I was about seven feet in the air, he let me go.

I landed with a thud on the soft carpet, and was on my feet instantly. "I'm gonna murder you one day, Siri!" I cried, in indignation.

He just laughed. He knew I wouldn't kill him.

But I would get revenge, it was my turn to get him. I felt like this could become an ongoing thing.

But not now.

Now…I had to be Sorted.

***

I was standing outside the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to call me in. Inside the Great Hall, he was telling everyone that I was going to become a student at Hogwarts, and be Sorted into a house. I was standing there, wondering if anyone would mind if I just ran, but I realised that I'd already caused enough trouble as it was.

"…I wonder, if she would care to join us now?"

I started. Oh, wait, that was my cue!

I took a deep breath. _God help me_. I thought, and pushed open the heavy doors into the Great Hall.

Everyone turned to stare at me as I made my way slowly down the aisle, I felt as if it was my wedding day, and I was nervous as hell.

_One step…two steps…three steps…four…_ I instructed myself. I'm not very great with crowds, anymore than four or five people and I get…nervous. I hoped I wouldn't faint or anything, the Marauders would probably disown me if I did.

Speaking of which…

James and Sirius gave me the thumbs up. Remus smiled at me. Peter just looked.

Finally, I reached the stool, where sat the Sorting Hat. I glanced at Professor McGonagall, who nodded to me and picked up the hat.

I sat down on the stool, and she put the Sorting Hat on my head.

Darkness enveloped me, the hat is really that big.

_Hullo Hat._ I thought.

_Hello,_ it said. _It's not very often I get to meet a traveller from another world, and I wonder about those books._

_Don't we all?_ I thought wryly.

_But where to put you?_ The hat mused. _There's a thirst to prove yourself, and a great talent – talent not even you know you possess. There's cunning and skill, and a knack for mischief…_

I suddenly knew what the hat was about to say, and I dreaded it.

_Better be…_ "SLYTH…"

"NO!!" I shouted, cutting the Sorting Hat off in mid-name.

I was suddenly aware I'd spoken the word out loud, and heard a few mumbles and general laughs from the students.

I groaned. _Umm, what I __meant__ to say was, I don't __want__ to be in Slytherin. I made some great friends in Gryffindor already,_ (not to mention some enemies in Slytherin)_ – James and Peter, Remus and…Sirius._ (And there I gulped). _I also want to get to know Lily, she seems really nice. I don't __want__ to be in Slytherin, I don't think I'm like that. I want to be in Gryffindor._ There, I'd said it. Well, thought it.

_There __are__ certain qualities about you that would make you suited to Gryffindor._ The Sorting Hat agreed thoughtfully. _There is courage there, and the will to protect those who are dear to you. You have faced many dangers in recent times, all for your friends. I wonder…_

_You wonder what?_ I thought tentatively. This was taking _forever_. I reckon everyone was starting to grow restless.

_If perhaps you would do well in Gryffindor, where you will be with those who will be close to your heart._ The hat replied. Now what did _that_ mean!? _Yes, yes, I think that's it…better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

As Professor McGonagall _finally_ took the Sorting Hat off of my head, I smiled in relief and hopped down from the school. The Gryffindors were clapping and cheering loudly for me as I made my way to the table to sit by the Marauders, and Sirius and James whistled as Remus moved over and made room for me between him and Peter, who smiled shyly at me.

People began congratulating me and shaking my hand. One of whom was Lily, and she patted me on the shoulder too as she shook my hand and smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

"Hey," Remus whispered to me, as things began to settle down. I turned to look into his golden eyes. They were friendly and welcoming, full of warmth. "Welcome to Gryffindor – Em." He smiled. "I mean, officially."

"Thanks – Remi." I replied, smiling back at him. "Officially." I added.

"And now…" Dumbledore said, raising his hands for quiet and smiling also. "Let the feast…begin!"

"FINALLY!!" James and Sirius yelled together, causing everyone to laugh, as the food appeared on the tables before us – a roast.

My mouth dropped open. "Oh, cool!" I exclaimed. All of my favourite things – with _gravy_!! I happened to glance up then, to find Severus Snape looking at me from across the Great Hall. I had heard, from James, that Snape had earned himself a fortnight of detentions for what he'd done to me. He's just lucky the curse didn't leave me with permanent scarring.

Snape and I stared at each other.

I know it probably wasn't very mature, not very grown-up, but I gave him the smuggest, most superior smile I could, and then focused on my meal.

I didn't think about Severus Snape for the rest of the evening.


	18. There’s One In Every World

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

There's One In Every World

In high school, I had an enemy. Her name was Sara Robertson, and we used to be best friends, until she ditched me and left me with no friends, just after my Nanna died. From that moment on, we became rivals, and were constantly fighting with each other.

I never expected to run into the Sara Robertson of the magic world.

When I did, I wondered vaguely if I wouldn't be better off being in Slytherin with Bellatrix…no, that was definitely worse. I _hate_ Bellatrix.

But back to Sara.

The Marauders and I climbed the stairs with everyone else after my first official feast at Hogwarts had ended.

I was involved in a very deep discussion with Remus, about the subject of my lessons, and the others were listening in.

"Dumbledore wants to see what I know, he's going to give me a number of tests," I confided, telling them what Dumbledore had told me just after the feast had ended. "I don't think it will be anything I can't handle, but…" I was unwilling to tell them just how much magic I _didn't_ know. I mean, sure, I had picked up spells such as _Wingardium Leviosa_, _Rictumsempra_ and _Stupefy_ fairly quickly – _plus_, I was an unregistered Animagi like James, Sirius and Peter – but the nature of these abilities was far from how _ordinary_ wizards did things.

I wasn't exactly an ordinary witch, but I had no way of telling _anyone_ about that – I'd be sent to St. Mungo's if I tried.

"We'll help you," James promised. "Padfoot and I know the spells you learn from first year to fourth year like the backs of our hands."

"Too right we do." Sirius grinned.

I rolled my eyes. So modest.

Suddenly, someone stepped in front of me, blocking my way upstairs, and I stopped. The Marauders stopped behind me.

A girl with golden blonde hair cut very short, and golden-green eyes, stood there with her arms crossed. Her Gryffindor scarf was tied loosely around her neck, and her robes seemed to be just a few sizes too big for her.

"So, you're the new girl, the one everyone's been talking about." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "Yes, and you would be..?"

"The name's Serilda Roans." She said, sticking out her hand for me to shake. "Fifth year Gryffindor student," She cast a quick glance over her shoulder and muttered something that sounded distinctly like: "And I'd be Prefect too, if not for that Lily Evans…"

I immediately bristled, and glanced down at her hand. "What was that?" I asked her, softly.

She glanced at me and withdrew her hand. "Oh, just that some students are better than others. What with some mudbloods running around the school…"

"_What_!?" I yelled.

Remus grabbed me around the waist as I reached for my wand, infuriated instantly by Serilda's use of the word 'mudblood'.

"Calm down!" He whispered, half wrestling with me to get me around Serilda and up the staircase, to where the portrait of the Fat Lady was open, and other Gryffindor students were flooding into the common room.

"How could someone like that have ended up in Gryffindor!?" I asked fiercely, as we entered the common room. "Shouldn't she be in Slytherin?"

I think James was about to answer, his eyes were flashing angrily and I could tell he didn't like Serilda anymore than I did, but then his expression changed, and he said: "Hi there, Evans!"

We all looked up as Lily approached us, giving James a wry look, before turning to smile at me. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself to you before, but my name is Lily Evans."

_Her_ hand I shook, with a smile. "Hi. I'm Emma Pax."

Lily laughed, a beautiful, tinkling sound. "I know. The entire school has been talking about you." She gave the Marauders a Look. "Only _these_ guys could've managed this. Sneaking you into the school and all…" I remembered that she didn't know about them being Animagi.

I grinned. "Yeah, they're pretty sneaky."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it, although some of them aren't as bad as others," And here she nodded at Remus.

"I had a feeling." I nodded.

"Well," Lily said briskly. "Come with me, and I'll show you to the fifth year girl's dorms." She walked off before James could say anything, which I think she did on purpose.

I blinked. Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten –now that I was an 'official' Hogwarts student, I couldn't stay in the boys dorm anymore.

That was a bit of a let down, but at least I'd get to know Lily better now, I realised, as I climbed the stairs and followed Lily into the fifth year girls dorm room.

"You can take the bed closest to the window," Lily said, indicating to it. "Looks like the house elves already made it up for you."

"Bless them," I said warmly, as I went over to the bed and, on closer inspection, found a new winter nightgown folded neatly on the pillow, and a note written and signed by Professor McGonagall, indicating that some things would be bought for me, and sent up to my room tomorrow.

I gulped.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, obviously seeing my horrified expression.

I turned to her. "Umm…Lily? I have a confession to make…" I began but, just then, the door to the dorm burst open, and Serilda came in.

She glared at Lily, and then at me. "I'm tired now, so no more noise." She said, changing into her pyjamas, and glaring at the two other students who came in, and introduced themselves as…

"Molly Prewett and Alice Conners?" I echoed faintly, smiling at the two women who would one day become Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom.

_It's been a very weird night._ I thought, as I slipped into my new pink winter night gown.

"Would you guys _please_ shut up?" Serilda asked irritably. "And shut off the lights, it hurts my eyes!"

"That's Serilda," Lily whispered confidingly, as Alice went to fix up the lanterns. "She thinks she's the queen of this dorm, but she's alright at times."

Clearly, Lily didn't know that Serilda referred to her as a mudblood. It made me wonder again how such a girl could've wound up in Gryffindor with nice people like Lily, Alice and Molly.

As I fell asleep, a plan began to formulate in my mind, and I fell asleep smiling.


	19. Bellatrix

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Bellatrix

_No One's P.O.V:_

Early the next morning, Sirius awoke to find himself floating seven feet off the ground, and looked around to see Emma standing there, wand pointed at him and a finger to her lips, the universal sign for 'shh'.

It took all of Sirius' control not to say anything when she just let him fall – he landed on a few strategically placed pillows, and jumped to his feet.

That was when he noticed that Emma was wearing new Gryffindor robes (black, with the Gryffindor crest on the left side of the front), a new school skirt, jumper, shirt and scarf, which was tied twice around her neck since it was such a cold November morning.

"I'm going for a walk," She whispered. "Wanna come with me?"

"Why are you going for a walk this early?" Sirius wanted to know.

"You'll see." Emma smiled mysteriously. "Let's just say, I want to make myself scarce for awhile…"

Sirius looked at her. "What did you do?"

She smirked. "You'll find out later on. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, why not?" And he took off his nightshirt.

Emma's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and Sirius seriously enjoyed the look on her face when she saw what was underneath the shirt.

"Oh God…" She muttered, and turned toward the wall. "I am no longer a virgin…"

"What was that?" Sirius asked cheerfully, as he pulled on a pair of his Hogwart's trousers.

"Nothing." Emma muttered, only turning around when Sirius was fully dressed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her heart was still pounding – how did she get to be friends with someone like this!?

Oh, yeah – she saved his best friend from the werewolf that was their other best friend.

***

Ten minutes later, Sirius and I were walking side-by-side through the Hogwarts grounds, leaving footprints in the snow wherever we walked, and discussing spells I would be likely to learn from Dumbledore.

"He'll probably start off finding out what you know," Sirius said.

"Lucky Remus and I made that list," I added, liking how the fountain out in the courtyard had completely frozen over.

"You mean _Remus_ made the list." Sirius teased.

"You haven't seen my handwriting, Siri – it's _seriously_ bad." I replied, as we came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius checked his watch. "Not even five-thirty," He grinned at me. "Wanna go for a run?"

"What, now?" I asked, glancing behind us at the castle.

"Yeah, I mean who's gonna be up at this hour?" Sirius said, before he transformed into the huge black dog.

I eyed him critically. "Well, at least _one_ of us blends in." I told him, before transforming into the white wolf, which wasn't as big as Sirius' Animagus form, but still big enough to keep up with him as we ran through the forest, leaving heavy, clawed paw-prints in the snow. I loved running through the flurry of snow, just enjoying the feeling of being free and of being a wolf.

I'm not sure how long we spent like that, just enjoying ourselves as animals, but we both stopped and pricked up our ears when a loud scream echoed from the castle.

Coming toward the edge of the forest, we both transformed back into humans, and Sirius said: "What did you _do_?"

I grinned, as we approached the castle courtyard. "I got the idea from _The Bible_, and also from our very own Peter, not to mention a movie I saw so aptly named _Rats _– every time somebody says the word that insults muggle-borns…"

We were interrupted by a scream, and we both turned to see Serilda Roans come flying out of the castle in her nightgown, followed by a horde of angry rats, pouring out of the castle in their tens of thousands.

"I HAAAATE RAAAATS!!!!!!!!" Serilda screamed, before coming to a dead stop when she saw me and Sirius standing there in the snow, matching looks of amusement on our faces. "_You_!" She cried, pointing a finger at me. "You're the one who did this to me, you…" She was cut off as the horde of rats stampeded over her, heading toward the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius turned to me. "Think we should add that one to your list, Em?" He was grinning.

I grinned back. "I love magic…"

***

I met up with the Marauders in the Great Hall at lunch, after having my first meeting with Albus Dumbledore.

"So, how'd it go?" James called to me, when I was still about ten feet away from him.

"Good," I said, when I'd reached them. "Professor Dumbledore reckons I should be able to catch up in about a month, give or take a few weeks, depending on how easily I pick it up."

"And the ones that you _already_ know?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said sweetly, just as a sixth year Slytherin boy chose that moment to say the word 'mudblood', and was soon chased out of the Great Hall by a mass of angry cats.

James and Sirius roared with laughter, and since most of the Gryffindor students knew by now that it had been me who set the curse, I was congratulated left and right as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"They deserve it." I said decisively, taking a quick drink of pumpkin juice, and then setting it down. "Wait'll you see what happens if they say it so a muggle-born's _face_…" I caught Lily Evan's eye from up the table, and smiled uncertainly at her. She smiled back at me.

I liked how she was wearing her scarf, it made it look like a bow. I would have to ask her how she'd done that.

***

"Later guys!" I waved to the Marauders, as they headed off to Charms class, and I headed back upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, intent on figuring out a way around my money problems.

I walked down a second floor corridor, and turned the corner right…to see none other than Bellatrix Lestrange waiting for me, wand out and ready.

My own wand was out in a second, and my breathing came out in sharp, ragged sounds – my heart was pounding. "What do you want Bellatrix?" I called to her, unsure I wanted to know the answer.

Her twisted smile grew. "You've been causing trouble for us Slytherins, little Emmy," She said mockingly, and I clenched the first that wasn't holding the wand. "So they elected _me_ to teach you why you shouldn't mess with Slytherins – I thought for sure my little cousin would've taught you that, although him being the arrogant idiot that he is…"

"SHUT UP!!"I shouted, surprising even myself. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT SIRIUS!!" I was angry at Bellatrix, an unknown feeling was welling up inside of me. How dare she insult Sirius, how _dare_ she…

Bellatrix smirked. "Standing up for him? I didn't think he was quite your type, but I guess birds of a feather…you all love those filthy muggle-borns so much"

"_Furnunculus_!"

The spell narrowly avoided hitting Bellatrix, who let out a high-pitched cackle-like laugh, and shouted: "_Densaugeo_!"

I Matrixed my way out of it, not wanting to be hit with the tooth-growing spell, and then straightened up. "_Expallia_…"

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix's face was alright with something I could only define as madness, and I ducked, landing on the floor with a thud, unable to believe that she'd just tried to use an Unforgivable curse on me, but I guess I should have expected it, knowing that she'd become a Death Eater later on in life. I was breathing hard, filled with dread and just trying to decide my next move, when I heard Bellatrix start to say the incantation again.

Quick as a flash, I was on my feet and shouting: "EXPALLIAMUS!!"

Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hands…and hit Professor McGonagall in the face, as she was coming around the other corner.

There was a moment of complete silence, as my wand was still raised, and then the Professor began shouting.

"THERE IS STRICTLY TO BE _NO MAGIC IN THE CORRIDORS_!!" She yelled, her face contorted with rage. "FIFTY POINTS WILL BE TAKEN FROM EACH OF YOUR HOUSES, AND I…"

"She attacked me first Professor!" Bellatrix said suddenly, pointing at me. "She tried to use _Furnunculus_ on me – I was just defending myself!"

Professor McGonagall looked at me, waiting for confirmation. My lips felt very dry all of a sudden, as I lowered my wand. "Umm, that's true, I _did_, b-but only because she insulted Sirius, and then she tried to…"

"I was just protecting myself!" Bellatrix cut me off.

"That's enough, both of you!" Professor McGonagall said firmly. "Miss. Lestrange, I shall inform your head of house about what had happened here." She turned to me. "And as for you Miss. Pax, well, let me just say that I am _very_ disappointed in you. You have been at Hogwarts for less then a week now, and already you have managed to cause a great deal of trouble. Here at Hogwarts, we deal with this type of rule breaking _very_ severely."

I was so upset I was shaking. This was just like when Harry got in trouble for defending himself from the _Cruciatus_ curse that Draco Malfoy had been about to use on him. If _anyone_ should be severely punished, then it was Bellatrix, who was smirking at me, sure that I wouldn't say anything about it.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss. Pax?" Professor McGonagall asked me, looking at me very sternly.

This was it! This was my big chance! I took a deep breath, and said: "Just one thing, Professor."

"Yes?" She said, waiting.

"I don't deny that I made the first move in the fight," I admitted. "And I don't deny that I should be punished, for not controlling my temper. But she," I said, pointing a shaking finger at Bellatrix, whose smile was frozen on her face now. "Should be punished too, perhaps even more so."

"And why is that, Miss. Pax?" Professor McGonagall wanted to know.

"For trying to use the _Cruciatus_ curse on me – twice." I said quietly.


	20. Slap

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY

Slap

"SHE USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON YOU!?!?" Sirius' voice echoed around the common room, and everyone turned to stare at us sitting there.

I was sitting in a chair by the fire, James and Sirius were sitting on the couch opposite me, Remus was at a desk nearby doing his homework, and Peter was sitting on the floor.

But now Remus closed his book and hurried over to the group by the fire, where Sirius – who had been the one to do all the yelling – was standing up, anger colouring his handsome face.

My face coloured too, in embarrassment though, as everyone began to talk at once. "Siri, it's okay – Professor McGonagall is going to sort it out! Bellatrix will be punished!"

"When I get my hands on that bitch…" Sirius began, his eyes flashing angrily. "First Snivellus, and now _her_…"

"Calm down." Peter said nervously.

"I will _not_ calm down!" Sirius growled. "Damn that bitch!"

"Did you get in trouble too, Em?" Remus asked, leaning down so that we were at eye-level, and I suddenly noticed how concerned he looked. I also knew what he was talking about, but obviously not wanting to say it in front of the entire common room.

I shook my head. "No, she missed – I ducked the first time, disarmed her the second time."

"_She did it TWICE_!?" Sirius yelled, in a strangled sounding voice.

Remus straightened up. "Padfoot, get a grip!" He said sharply.

Everyone was staring at us. People were whispering, others were just watching us, transfixed.

"_Do you know what this is_?" Sirius was beyond getting a grip. "_This is the Slytherins getting revenge! This cannot be allowed to happen, I swear to God I will make Bellatrix pay_!"

"Padfoot…" James began, but Sirius wasn't listening.

"_HOW DARE SHE USE AN UNFORGIVEABLE CURSE AGAINST MY G…_"

SLAP!!

I don't know who was more surprised – Sirius, who's cheek was turning bright red where I had slapped him, the people watching us or me.

I couldn't believe I'd just done that. I'd let my emotions get the better of me again. Remus was going to hate me before too long, if I kept doing these things.

"Excuse me." I said shortly, turning on my heel and hurrying toward the girls dorms.

When I reached it, I ran inside, flung myself onto my bed, and sobbed into my pillow.

"Emma?" A soft voice said after a few minutes.

I looked up, to see Lily standing at the door to the dorm, her face a mask of sympathy.

"Are you okay?" She asked, coming into the room and sitting beside me on the bed.

I shook my head, and buried my face in the pillow again, as a fresh wave of sobs broke through.

Lily rubbed my back comfortingly, and just let me cry, even though she could never fathom just _why_ I was crying.


	21. Floo Powder

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Floo Powder

The next day, I overslept. I was lying in my bed, dreaming about flying on a broomstick called a _Silver Arrow_. I had just managed to catch the Snitch seconds before James did in a friendly game we were playing, and was enjoying the look of shock on his face, when I felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

Groaning, I turned to see Lily standing over me, holding a letter in her hands.

"This arrived for you in the post today," She said, handing it to me as I sat up. "That fluffy grey owl brought it in, and flew into James' bowl of Cornflakes."

I snickered. The letter was addressed to me, and written in green ink with a familiar script.

I opened it up and read it. "Dear Miss. Pax. I would like to extend this invitation for you to accompany me to Diagon Alley, to collect some things that you will need for your year at Hogwarts. Please meet me in my office at nine o'clock. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore…" I trailed off, and then noticed a post-script: "PS, the password for the stone gargoyle is 'Chocolate Frog'."

I glanced up at Lily.

"Do you know where Professor Dumbledore's office is?" She asked me and, when I shook my head no, she offered to take me there herself. "It's twenty to, we'd better hurry." She added, glancing at her watch.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Lily Evans and I were standing in Professor Dumbledore's office, although he wasn't there.

The red-head and I looked at each other. "Now what?" I asked.

Lily shrugged.

I was fascinated by the headmaster's office, however, and took my time looking at certain things. There was a perch where I knew would usually perch Fawkes the Phoenix.

And then there was a Pensive.

"Oh…wow…" I breathed, and something made me walk closer to it, leaning over it to get a better look at the swirling silver mist. I could see something moving in there, and wanted to see whatever it was…

I swear to God, I think I saw a boy…a familiar-looking boy…wearing Slytherin robes, and enquiring a younger-looking Dumbledore about something…I leaned forward eagerly, ready to fall head-first into the memory but, just then, Lily's hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, because Dumbledore had just come in.

He coughed slightly, and I straightened up, looking embarrassed. "S-sorry Professor. I was just curious about this Pensive thingie." I gestured behind me.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes, a wonderful thing, a Pensive is. I find it useful for storing memories that I wish to revisit from time to time."

_I'll say._ I thought, remembering the young Tom Riddle that I'd seen in the Pensive. That reminded me about the Chamber Of Secrets hidden under Hogwarts but, just then, Dumbledore said: "Are you ready to go, Miss. Pax? We will be travelling to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder, so…" And then his eyes flickered to Lily. "Would you care to join us, Miss. Evans?" He extended the invitation to the red-haired Prefect.

Lily smiled her special, Lily-smile. "If you don't mind me coming along, Professor." She said.

"Not at all, not at all." Dumbledore told her, stepping over to his fire place and taking up a small pot filled with shimmering green powder. He held out the pot to me, and asked me: "Miss. Pax, is this your first time travelling by Floo Powder?"

I nodded, stepping forward to take some of the powder. "But I know how it's done." I said. But then my hand hovered uncertainly, remembering Harry's first experience with the stuff. He'd come out one grate too far, down in Knockturn Alley.

"Maybe I should go first?" Lily suggested, and so she did. She stepped into the fireplace and said: "_Diagon Alley_!" She threw the powder into the fire, and disappeared in a flash of emerald fire.

It was my turn. Dumbledore held out the pot toward me, and I took some of the Floor Powder. I stepped into the fireplace. Dust suddenly filled my mouth, and I found myself coughing as I said: "_D-Dia-gon Alley_!" But I'd said Diagon Alley, not Knockturn Alley, so it was going to be okay.

I was sure of it.

I felt like I'd been sucked down a giant plug hole, and I thought I was spinning very fast. The swirl of green flames made me feel very sick…so I shut my eyes…

And then I fell face first onto cold stone.

"You don't belong here, do you?" Asked an oily voice, and my heart stopped.


	22. Rescued And Resources

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Rescued And Resources

A slightly younger Mr. Borgin stood before me, his hair as oily as his voice, as I scrambled to my feet hastily, and half backed away.

"S-sorry, I went a grate too far." I apologized. I was covered in soot from the fireplace, and knew at once where I was.

So, I'd ended up in Knockturn Alley anyway. Who the hell invented Floo Powder anyway?

Mr. Borgin's eyes flickered to my uniform, and he said: "Hogwarts student?"

_And Gryffindor at that._ I thought, as I nodded silently, and looked around for my scarf.

I spotted it on the ground, and Mr. Borgin and I reached for it at the same time, and he got it first.

He picked up the gold and maroon scarf, and then glanced casually at the name tag attached to it. Then he did a double-take. "What in the…" He looked at the scarf, and then at me, his eyes suddenly wary. "Pax?"

Okay, I'd had enough of this. I grabbed my scarf from him and ran from the shop, not caring who I ran into, or the person I heard say: "The hell's a _Gryffindor_ kid doin' here?" I just kept on running. I ran into a witch carrying a tray of fingernails (eww) and kept on running, despite her shrieks. Knockturn Alley was twisting and turning.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, jerking me to a stop.

I turned around, terrified, and saw the eyes of a vaguely familiar-looking wizard, black hair and pale eyes…

"Lestrange!" I gasped. One of Voldemort's first Death Eaters, his old 'friend' from school.

Once I'd come to this conclusion, strangely enough, I didn't panic. I stopped fighting to get my arm back, and just let my arm go limp.

"You…" He said, as a bunch of shady-looking witches and wizards surrounded us, and I had nowhere to go.

"Me." I replied, grimly.

And that was when I heard a voice: "OI!"

Everyone turned to see a giant man standing there, silhouetted in the light from the street behind him.

"Hagrid!" I gasped.

With three great strides, Hagrid reached me, and wrenched me free of Lestrange, half dragging half carrying me by the arm, away from the dark people, toward the bright light of the street.

I was gasping by the time we'd emerged onto the street known as Diagon Alley, and then I looked up at Hagrid. "H-Hagrid," I gasped. "Thank you…"

"What were you doin' in Knockturn Alley, Emma?" Hagrid asked, looking down at me from his great height. "Durin' these times that's the _last_ place a witch like you needs ta be." He spoke gruffly, but I could tell that he was worried.

"I got lost…Floo Powder." I said, trying to wipe some of the soot off of my skin. My scarf was hanging limply from my hands, and I was scared about the reactions of Mr. Borgin and Lestrange seeing me.

_What did this mean?_

***

"Emma!" Lily was hurrying toward me, with Dumbledore right behind her. To my surprise, Lily threw her arms around me when she reached me, hugging me tightly. "Are you okay? Where did you come out?"

"Knockturn Alley." Said Hagrid and I both.

Lily gasped. "_No_…"

"I trust that you are alright though, Miss. Pax?" Dumbledore asked me, peering at me over his half-moon spectacles.

I nodded vaguely. "Yeah…I'm okay…" For some reason, I didn't feel like telling them about what had happened.

***

We arrived at Gringotts.

"Umm…Professor…" I said, as we went inside, and our shoes made little clicking sounds on the tiles, except for Hagrid's shoes, which made big clicking sounds. I stopped, and Dumbledore and the others stopped also. "This may be the right time to tell you that…I don't have an account here…or any money…at all." I winced, waiting for the rebuke.

To my surprise, Dumbledore just smiled. "Not to worry, Miss. Pax – all his been taken care of." And he stepped up to one of goblins at the front desk. "Miss. Pax wishes to make a withdrawal from her account, in vault 179."

The goblin, whose name was Grimclaw, leaned down, and peered at me with his beady little eyes. "And does Miss. Pax have her key?" He asked in his scratchy little voice.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded, and pulled a small gold key out of his pocket. He placed it on the table in front of Grimclaw, who took it, examined it and then nodded.

"Follow me." He beckoned.

***

My eyes opened wide when we arrived at vault 179. Inside were mounds of gold Galleons, heaps of silver Sickles, and piles of little bronze Knuts. I couldn't believe it – how could this money have been _mine_?

It wasn't – but then why did Dumbledore say it was? I glanced at him, but he appeared not to be looking at me, though there wasn't much to look at down here.

_How can this be mine?_ I wondered. _Is Dumbledore hiding something, just like I am?_

I wasn't about to ask.

So, with Lily's help, I scooped money into a bag, an amount that Lily said would suffice, and I trusted her on that one.

***

Lily was listing a whole bunch of things she knew I'd need – _Standard Book Of Spells Grade 5_, protective gloves, spare robes, a hat…the list went on and on.

"I only got about three of those," I admitted, and then I saw that they had a list. "Ah…" We were passing _Ollivander's_ and, for some reason, I slowed down.

"Do you want to go in here?" Lily asked me.

I gazed at the shop sign, and then nodded. "Yeah…I need to ask him a few things…"

"Well then…" And before I knew it, Lily, Dumbledore and Hagrid had left me there, saying that they'd go and buy all of my stuff for me, despite my protests.

I sighed, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the shop, listening as the bell above the door twinkled.

Mr. Ollivander looked only slightly younger than he does in the movies. He smiled at me. "And what can I do for you, young Miss?"

I reached into my robes, and took out my wand. "Umm, I was wondering if you could tell me where this wand came from…"

Mr. Ollivander came closer, and picked up the wand. "Hmm…" He said. "I see…hmm…ten and a half inches…mahogany…nice and supple…and…what's this?"

"What's what?" I asked, already knowing what he meant. The wolf-hair factor.

Mr. Ollivander looked at me steadily. "Where did you get this wand from?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It…I can't explain it. But it _is_ mine, though." I added, defensively.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that," Mr. Ollivander said quickly, handing the wand back to me. "The wand chooses the wizard, or in this case the witch…but I wonder about the wolf hair in it, miss…uh..?"

"Pax. Emma Pax." I introduced myself. "So…the wolf hair?"

"I have never seen a wand core made from wolf hair," Mr. Ollivander told me.

"Wolves are iconic in my life right now." I mumbled, thinking of my death, Remus' 'furry little problem' and my Animagus form.

"I wonder…" Mr. Ollivander said. "This is most intriguing…I only know of two other wands – and these ones were made by me, mind – that were made with wolf-hair as the core…very odd…"

"Who..?" I began but, just then, there was a tap on the window, and Lily was waving at me from outside.

"Umm…I'd better go." I realised, pocketing my wand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, you too, Miss. Pax…" Mr. Ollivander's eyes followed me all the way out the door and onto the street. Lily had bought me an ice-cream, mint-choc-chip (she herself had one called Strawberry Surprise).

"What was that all about?" Lily asked me.

"Oh…just doing some research…" I said evasively. "Your ice-cream's dripping…"

"Oh!"

I laughed.

Somehow, without having been told it, but like a real-life Mary-Sue I just _knew_, that the wand was a ten and a half inch mahogany wand. It felt nice and supple in my hand and, somehow, I just _knew_, that it had a wolf hair in it. But, since


	23. Dark Attack

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Dark Attack

"Hope I come out at the right gate this time." I said, as we headed toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"You will," Lily assured me, as we carried me stuff down Diagon Alley. I had new everything, including new robes, straight from Madam Malkin's. "'Hogwarts' doesn't actually sound like much else, does it?" Lily asked me.

"No, probably not," I agreed, as we stopped to say goodbye to Hagrid, who still had some shopping to do.

For some reason, something made us all look up at the sky.

Three black shapes suddenly came out of nowhere. One landed in front of Ollivander's, and caused a huge explosion. People began screaming, and running, as a fire was started.

"Death Eaters!" Someone yelled.

"Dark wizards!" Another voice yelled.

The second black shape landed in front of Madam Malkin's, causing even further chaos, and I knew _exactly_ what was going to happen next.

"Lily!" I cried, as the third shadow headed straight toward her.

"Em!" She grabbed my arm.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared, straight between me and Lily and the black shadow.

Lily and me gasped silently, as the black shadow seemed to stop where Dumbledore stood. Lily and I clung onto each other, as the shadow hovered in front of Dumbledore, before it vanished right before our very eyes – but the chaos the other two had left did not go away.

"Death Eaters here, in Diagon Alley!?" A woman was sobbing.

"What next?" A man with a bright purple robe muttered.

Dumbledore turned to Lily and I, and said: "Girls, go back to Hogwarts quickly now." He didn't need to add that we would be safe there, but both Lily and I knew. "Go to your dorms." He added.

"Yes headmaster." Both Lily and I said.

We gathered together my things, and hurried through the Leaky Cauldron toward the fire place. There was no room for error now.

Lily went first.

"_Dumbledore's Office_!"

I followed behind her, careful to take a breath before I stepped into the fireplace.

"_Dumbledore's Office_!"

I spun through many fireplaces, until I fell out in Dumbledore's office.

Lily caught me around the underarms, and made sure I wouldn't fall over.

"Em, are you okay?" She gasped. "That was scary!"

"You're telling me…" I replied, breathing hard, my heart still pounding. "Lil, I think they were after me…in Knockturn Alley…a Death Eater named Lestrange grabbed my arm…" Lily's eyes widened.

"Come on," She said, taking up an armful of my new stuff. "We should head back to Gryffindor Tower, like Professor Dumbledore said!"

"Yes." I agreed, checking my pockets (pocket watch check, wand check) and then gathering up my stuff.

I glanced at the Pensive on my way out, and it seemed like it was taunting me, egging me on to come and take a look, but I didn't.

I just headed straight to the common room with Lily.

***

By evening, everyone at Hogwarts knew about the attack on Diagon Alley. The entire school was buzzing.

Lily and I were sitting together in the common room by the fire, heads bent low, talking in hushed whispers, when the Marauders burst in through the portrait hole, and both Lily and I turned to look at them.

"Hey Evans, Em." James said, hurrying over to us. He mussed up his hair a bit. "Did you guys here…"

"About the attack on Diagon Alley?" Sirius finished up for him.

"Yes." Lily and I said in unison. We sighed. "We heard."

"Say, where did you two go today, anyway?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Lily, you went running out of the Great Hall like that…" Peter trailed off.

"So…where did you go?" James asked.

Lily and I exchanged a glance.

Then she said: "Diagon Alley."

The Marauders looked shocked.

"But that's not all…" I said, tired all of a sudden. "There's more, and it ain't good…"

The Marauders immediately sat down on chairs around us.

"What happened?" James asked, looking mainly at Lily.

"Well," Lily began, looking like she wondered where to start. She glanced at me helplessly.

"Dumbledore wanted me to go to Diagon Alley today to look for school stuff," I supplied. "We travelled by Floo Powder, which was a first for me,"

"Right, and you came out one grate too far," Lily jumped in.

"In Knockturn Alley." I remembered. "Mr. Borgin saw my name on my scarf, and went all weird when he saw my last name was Pax, I don't know why…and then as I was running out of Borgin and Burkes, a Death Eater named Lestrange – don't ask me how I know it was him – grabbed my arm…"

The Marauder's eyes were all wide, and they were staring at me and Lily in shock.

"But Hagrid managed to find her, and rescue her in time," Lily said.

"Thank God." Sirius murmured. "Lestrange of _all_ Death Eaters…"

"But then those three shadows came just as we were leaving," Lily went on, quietly. "There were three of them, and the first two smashed into Madam Malkin's and Ollivander's, respectively…"

"Places that I'd _just_ come out of," I cut in, and Remus paled even more so, if that was possible. "Then the third one came straight at us…"

"Straight at _you_, you mean," Lily reminded me. "I didn't know what it wanted with her! But then Dumbledore got in the way, and the shadow stopped, like it was afraid of him or something…"

"And then it just vanished." I finished up. The Marauders were staring at Lily and me, in total shock. I sighed. "Guys, I dunno what's going on. First Snape and Bellatrix…now all this? It doesn't make any sense…"

"Well," Remus said, recovering first. "These sorts of things seem to have developed a strange interest in you, Em…"

"Do you think they're all connected?" I whispered. "I mean…don't Snape and Bellatrix seem…as likely to become Death Eaters as anyone?" And then I cringed, remembering that Lily had once been friends with Severus Snape.

But, to my surprise, she appeared to be agreeing with me, and was nodding.

"It _is_ a possibility." Remus said, thoughtfully. Then he looked right at me. "We're just going to have to keep a closer eye on you then. Okay?" He asked me.

"Okay." I squeaked. "But if the dark forces are really after me…Sirius, I made the first move on Bellatrix when she confronted me because she insulted _you_. I don't want you guys to be…"

To my surprise _again_, Sirius laughed. "Don't worry Em – we can take care of ourselves!" He said, placing a hand on my arm.

To _his_ surprise, I suddenly flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. "You had _better_, Sirius Black!"


	24. Christmas Cheer

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Christmas Cheer

Before I knew it, December was upon us, and so was the Christmas break. Remus, Peter, James and Lily were all going home for the holidays but, the day before they were all leaving, James approached Sirius and me.

I was curled up on a big chair by the roaring fire, intent on finishing my long over-due Transfigurations homework. Sirius was sitting on the chair next to me, apparently dozing, but he woke up immediately when James approached us both.

"Listen," He said earnestly, looking at me and then at Sirius. "About this holidays…I got a letter from my Mum, inviting both of you to come 'round to our place for Christmas…"

I suppose I should back-track a bit.

A lot had happened since that fateful day in Diagon Alley, when Lily and I had witnessed, first hand, how Dumbledore had stopped the dark forces from attacking us…

From attacking _me_.

Since then, I had taken a few tests to determine how much I knew about magic.

Some results surprised me, and others didn't shock me at all.

I knew a good number of spells already, these being:

_Rictumsempra_. As I had used on Sirius to make him submissive.

_Wingardium Leviosa_. What I had used to hang up my washing.

_Furnunculus_. Which I had used in an attempt to harm Bellatrix.

_Expalliamus_. I had used this to disarm Bellatrix before she could use the _Cruciatus_ curse on me.

_Stupefy_. This was the very first spell I'd used, to knock out Sirius when I'd first been forced to transform from wolf to girl.

_Incendio_. I nearly giggled when I showed Professor Dumbledore I could use this – indeed, I was remembering setting Snape's books on fire.

And _Lumos_ and _Nox_, which lights/extinguishes a wand tip.

It may not seem like much but, remember, I'd only known I was a witch for a very short time, and the fact that I had _any_ magical abilities amazed me. I'd learned these spells without _any_ tutelage. With Dumbledore's help, however, I was able to learn different spells such as:

_Diffindo_. It split the seams on a nearby bag.

_Enervate_. This counters _Stupefy_.

_Petrificus Totalus_. The full body-binding curse.

_Orchideous_. Okay, I discovered this one on my own but, still, it was kinda cool creating a bunch of flowers like that. They were sunflowers.

_Tarantallegra_. This one forces your opponent to dance – very cool.

I also learnt a few charms:

_Accio_. This summons an object. I had summoned Professor Dumbledore's spectacles right off of his face.

_Alohamora_. This one opens locked doors – convenient.

_Mobiliarbus_. Great, now I could use this one on Sirius and get back at him!

And Remus had promised to help me learn the _Patronus_ charm – a definite highlight of January.

I had started classes a week ago…

They were…hard, and I mean _really_, SUPER hard…

But for now…

"Yeah, course I'll come, I always do anyway." Sirius told James, grinning.

I had a feeling that Mrs. Potter had extended the invitation to both of us, so as not to make me feel uncomfortable. Still, I felt uncomfortable. "A-are you sure? I mean, is _she_ sure?"

James regarded me. "You can send her an owl if you want." He said, and I stood up.

"I think I might just do that…my first letter by owl. Wow." I shrugged, and asked James to take me up to the owlery.

***

_Dear Mrs. Potter_, I wrote and, as an afterthought, added _and Mr. Potter._

_Thank you for inviting me to stay with you for the Christmas holidays. I hope it's not too much trouble (although James assures me that it is not) but I am writing to accept your invitation so that you will not be too surprised when I get off the Hogwarts Express with James and Sirius tomorrow. I would love to spend the holidays with you._

_Thank you for you kind invitation,_

_Sincerely,_

_Emma Pax._

"You're so formal," James informed me, as we watched the furry grey owl – which we had christened _Haphazard_ – fly off into the snow.

"Well, it never hurts to be polite." I replied, looking down at my mittened hands, which were placed on the snowy balcony ledge. "I just hope that they can read what I've written…" I frowned. "Besides…it'll be my first Christmas…away from home…" My parents had never exactly _mistreated_ me, but let's just say that I felt like more of a burden, or a liability, than an asset. They _never_ told me that they were proud of me. Not once. But…Mr. and Mrs. Potter had 'adopted' Sirius as their 'almost-son', so they _must_ be alright. I would see. "I think it'll be alright." I said firmly, nodding.

James grinned. "It will be…" He said, before casting a spell which caused a second year Hufflepuff student to slip on the icy steps outside of the owlery.

"_James_!" I cried. "You can't go hexing people left and right just because you _can_…and don't you _dare_ strangle the poor boy with his own tie!"

"Aww, you're no fun." James complained, freeing the poor second year who ran off crying. "Yeah, you'd _better_ run!"

"_James_!"

***

The Hogwarts Express was a beautiful scarlet steam engine, as impressive as it had been in the movie and even more so.

The Marauders, Lily and I found a compartment and, despite her better judgement, Lily sat with us – her, me and Peter on one row of seats, facing James, Sirius and Remus.

As the train chugged out of Hogsmeade station, to begin the long journey back to London, we found it very easy to make conversation. James flirted with Lily at every given opportunity, and she brushed him off with a few well-placed comments. The plump witch pushing the trolley came by and, feeling generous, I bought everyone something that they wanted. Despite a few protests here and there, I stood firm – I _wanted _to buy some things for my friends, and that was that. I had never been able to treat my friends to something before, so this was a very rare occasion indeed, as I discovered the joys of Chocolate Frogs ("_Another_ Dumbledore…" Peter complained, and Sirius' chocolate frog leapt about five feet into the air only to be snapped up by one hungry Black) and Bertie Bots Every-Flavour Beans ("_Tripe_!" James yelled in disgust, at the same time Lily shrieked: "_Sand_!", and I felt brave enough to try a fiery red one, which turned out to be Nine O'clock Chilli, and Remus was lucky enough to get a honeycomb-flavoured one which was one in a million I reckon) and, my personal favourites, the Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes, classic but oh so good. That, washed down with some nice pumpkin juice, was enough to keep me satisfied until we arrived at the London Underground, by which time I'd been to the bathroom twice, played a game of Exploding Snap with James (which he'd won) and purposely tripped Serilda Roans in the corridor as I came back from the bathroom for the second time and she'd called Lily a mudblood.

***

It was my first time in the London Underground, so I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I've been in the Perth City one before, so I knew all about the different platforms and trains, so I was cool with that.

But as I wheeled my trolley that held my suitcase and Haphazard's cage, I watched a number of things happen.

First, Molly Prewett ran to her parents, who seemed to be surrounded by half a dozen kids, all of them younger than Molly and with flaming red hair like hers.

Remus and Peter said goodbye to us, and went to meet their respective families. Mrs. Lupin caught sight of me, as I hugged Remus goodbye, and smiled serenely. I smiled back at her.

Alice Conners greeted her parents, whom looked remarkably like her, pretty and round-faced and friendly.

Someone's cat got away, and tore off down the platform after a stray mouse.

Serilda Roans' parents acted remarkably like her, although her Mum was shorter and tanner than Serilda was, and her Dad was larger and wider than either of them. They acted as if they were ten cuts above the rest.

The same went for Lucius Malfoy and his parents.

It didn't surprise me that Snape was staying at school for the holidays.

Regulas Black and Bellatrix Lestrange went up to a woman whom I assumed was Sirius and Regulas' mother, because she embraced Regulas for a moment, patted Bellatrix on the shoulder, and then glared at Lily Evans, who was meeting her muggle parents and…if I wasn't mistaken, that was a younger-looking Petunia Evans there, too, hugging her sister awkwardly. Then, Mrs. Black caught sight of Sirius, and yelled across the platform to him, for all the world to hear: "_Don't bother coming home, you horrible excuse for a son_!"

Sirius looked like he wanted to murder his mother – I think I did too – but, nonetheless, I grabbed Sirius' arm and steered him toward the Potters, but not before we both received a strange look from Regulas Black.

He and I locked eyes for a moment – and something indefinite passed between us, almost like a warning –before I forced Sirius forward, pushing him across the platform with my spare arm and toward Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

James' parents looked remarkably like him. They both had hazel eyes, and dark hair, and were wearing trousers and warm jackets.

Mrs. Potter embraced Sirius like he was her second son and then, to my surprise, hugged me as well.

"James has spoken very highly of you in his letters, Emma," She said, and I thought _I'll kill him…_. "Thank you so much for your lovely letter yesterday." She added.

"It's okay," I said, as she pulled away from me. "Thanks for inviting me to stay, Mrs. Potter…"

"Oh please," Mrs. Potter said with a smile as we made our way toward the barrier. "Call us by our first names, Maggie and Reginald. You're fifteen after all." She added.

"Reginald?" I muttered, and Sirius grinned.

Still, I realised, as we went through the barrier indiscreetly and came out into the London Underground, Mrs. and Mr. Potter…oh, excuse me, Maggie and Reginald (I hoped I'd be able to say that with a straight face from now on) were the two kindest people I could _ever_ hope to meet. They stowed all our things in the trunk of their old blue Ford Anglia (I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the thing) and then Maggie pulled me aside.

"Dear, the owl that delivered the letter yesterday…" She began.

I gulped. "Haphazard…" I had christened the furry grey thing 'Haphazard', because of his unsystematic, often sporadic ways. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, he'll just need a little rest is all," Maggie assured me. "I'm sure he'll be fine, I just wanted to let you know that he flew into the window when he arrived." She said, fussily straightening out my scarf, which alarmed me for a moment, because no one has _ever_ straightened out my scarf before.

I was wearing a warm black jumper, blue jeans and sneakers, and my Gryffindor scarf, tied in a bow, the way Lily had shown me how to do it about a week ago.

As I climbed into the Ford Anglia, I happened to glance over to my left, to see Lily climbing into a car with her parents and Petunia.

Lily and her sister saw me looking, and Lily waved cheerfully to me, but Petunia gave me an odd look.

I couldn't read her expression whatsoever. I also wondered what on _earth_ had possessed the Evanses to name their daughters after _flowers_…

Shrugging, I climbed into the car next to Sirius, who was in the middle of me and James.

Reginald started the engine, turned on the heater and the radio (which was playing a song a vaguely recognised, called _Love Me Tender_) and drove out onto the streets of London.

***

"Well, this is home," James said, somewhat proudly and for my benefit only, as we pulled out the front of the beautiful sprawling house set on acreage, and sporting a sun deck.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, climbing out of the car and gazing in awe. The house was amazing. "What a beautiful house…"

Maggie smiled at me. "Why thank you, Emma." She said, as she and Reginald got our things out of the trunk and inside, this time with the aid of magic.

James, Sirius and I followed them inside – and I got my first real look at a wizard house.

Everywhere I looked, there seemed to be something amazing to see.

Dishes were cleaning themselves…a sweater was _knitting_ itself…and the clock on the wall…

I crept closer to it, and peered at it.

There were three hands on it, each bearing the name and picture of a member of the Potter family, plus another, handmade hand, with Sirius' name and picture on it. All four hands now pointed to HOME, but there were other things too, such as SCHOOL, WORK, TRAVELLING, PRISON (I shuddered to think of where Sirius' hand might be one day, if I didn't prevent it from happening) and SHOPPING.

Where the number twelve should be, a plate read MORTAL PERIL.

I cringed.

Turning away from the clock, I became fascinated by the books on the shelves behind me. _Wizarding Wonders of the Modern Age_, _One Minute Feasts – It's Magic!_, a copy of a magazine called _Enchantment Tonight_, _Spectacular Sorcery_ and, my personal favourite one, _Charm Your Own Cheese_.

A shiny grey tabby cat wound its way around my ankles, as I stood there staring at what looked like an ordinary muggle piano.

James caught me staring. "Do you play?" He asked.

"N-no, not really…" I half-lied, because I played by ear. "I mean, well…a _little bit_…"

"Play something then." James and Sirius said in unison, and I sighed.

Sirius steered me over to the piano, and I sat down. I ran through my mental list of songs I'd learnt – _Ai No Senshi_, _The Power Of Love_ _Long Kiss Goodbye_, _Oh Starry Night_, _Pokemon Battle Frontier_, _My Will_, _Summer Sunshine_, _Darkness_…

Before I finally settled on_ Ai No Senshi_, which seemed safe enough, since I'm no Mozart.

I play the piano by playing the melody (or the words spoken as it most often is) on my right hand, and a harmony that involved a three-beat chord with my left hand. As I said, I'm not very good, but I could imagine the song very clearly in my head.

I began to play.

And, to my complete surprise, an image suddenly appeared above the piano as I was playing, and I was so startled that I nearly lost track of what I was doing. The image above was of a group of people – six of them, in fact – apparently involved in some kind of a battle, which makes sense since _Ai No Senshi_ is the _Sailor Moon R_ battle song.

But these warriors looked like…wizards…

I played the entire song from start to finish and, when I was done, I dropped my hands to my lap, the image disappeared, and I said: "Whoa…now _that's_ a piano…I wonder what it sounds like if it's being played _properly_…"

"What d'ya mean, _properly_?" James asked, grinning. He suddenly sat down next to me. "You mean like this?"

"Oh God, not _this_ song again…" Sirius groaned, as James began to play the piano, and my eyes opened wide.

James could _play_. Not like I can but, I mean, _proper_ playing (I don't consider what I do to be proper). His fingers flew across the keys and, as I watched, a night sky and shooting stars began to appear in the space where my warrior image had appeared before.

I also recognised the tune.

_A Whole New World?_ I wondered. _Isn't that from…Aladdin?_

Sirius, standing behind us, suddenly began to sing, and my jaw dropped when I heard how good his voice was, kind of deep and meaningful:

"_I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid, tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide…?_"

_Oh God…_ I thought.

"_I can open your eyes,_" Sirius continued. "_Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride, a whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming…_"

I know the song. I really should have kept my mouth shut but I didn't, because instinct just took over, from _years_ of watching _Aladdin_ when I was younger.

I sang: "_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…_" I smiled.

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you…_" Sirius sang.

"_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings! Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling, through and endless diamond sky! A whole new world!_"

"_Don't you dare close your eyes!_"

"_A hundred thousand things to see!_"

"_Hold your breath it gets better!_"

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be!_" Tears entered my eyes here.

"_A whole new world! With new horizons to pursue!_"

"_Every moment gets better!_"

Sirius and I looked at each other, and then we both sung: "_I'll chase them anywhere…there's time to spare…let me share…this whole new world with you…_"

As I said, I'm no good singer, I can just sing…okay.

So why were Sirius and James looking at me in shock?

James stopped playing, and Sirius and I stopped singing.

Maggie came into the living room from the kitchen, her eyes shining. "You three…" She began but, just then there was a screech, and a small grey own flew into me, knocking me into Sirius.

We fell to the floor.

"Haphazard!?" I cried, picking up the small grey owl and shaking him gently. "_Speak_ to me, Happy!"

The small owl hooted feebly.

"_Baka_." I muttered the Japanese word for idiot I learnt from watching anime – and then realised I was sitting in Sirius' lap.

I leapt up, and said to James: "So, umm, where will I be sleeping?"

"Come on, I'll show you." James replied, glancing from me to Sirius in amusement.


	25. Merry Christmas!

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Merry Christmas!

I was lying in my bed in the guest room on Christmas morning, snuggled down under the covers and staring at the rose-wood ceiling.

I was thinking about things, including the pre-Christmas feast the night before, which had been fun.

James had played _Ye Enchanted Christmas_ on the piano (I'd had no idea he could play so well), Maggie had cooked the _best_ pre-Christmas meal I've ever eaten, and Sirius had absolutely _slaughtered_ me in a killer game of Wizards Chess.

Sirius…

I was confused with my feelings for Sirius. Did I like him?

Probably…I certainly found him attractive, in both looks _and _personality...

Did he like _me_?

Probably _not_. I think he just thought of me as a friend.

James, meanwhile, was like the big brother I'd never had – the arrogant, conceited but really friendly big brother I'd never had, that is. I was glad that was a feeling I didn't have to panic about.

Was I panicked about Sirius?

Absolutely.

And the more I started to think about him, the more my stomach buzzed like I'd been drinking Butterbeer…

"Aurgh!" I cried, throwing back the covers. There was no way I was getting back to sleep now, even though it was only two o'clock on Christmas morning. Thoughts of Sirius had began to make me feel that way – all buzzy and alive, like I may never relax again…

Haphazard was still asleep, perched on top of the mirror on the dressing table, sleeping soundly. Yesterday, I remembered in amusement, as I got dressed in my warmest clothes, the Potters' cat, Donna, had tried to eat Haphazard. He'd flown into a bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy – and Maggie and Reginald had _laughed_, even though potatoes and gravy had gone _everywhere_, including on Maggie's new dress robes. That didn't seem normal to me.

But, no wonder Sirius liked staying here so much.

I crept downstairs, quiet as a mouse, and out the front door. Once outside, I went around to the back of the house, and transformed, feeling my body shrink, shift, change and grow white and furry.

Soon, I was a pure white wolf, frolicking in the snow.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius watched as Emma made her way downstairs and, having already dressed, decided to follow her. At the top of the stairs, however, he met James, who was also dressed.

They both watched Emma creep outside, and then followed her slowly, tailing her to the back of the house where, sure enough, she transformed, and stood there as the white she-wolf.

Sirius drew in a sharp breath, and James looked at him, curious.

Sirius said: "She…makes the snow look grey…she's like a unicorn…but whiter…"

James laughed softly at his best friend's slightly mixed up sentence. "You got it bad, mate…"

Sirius gave him a Look, and the two continued to watch wolf Emma play in the snow, leaping up to catch falling snowflakes and running, her long, wolvine legs stretching out as she ran from one end of the Potter's field to another, until she became aware of the boys' presence, and loped over to meet them, transforming a few feet from them.

"Merry Christmas." She said, cheerfully, her face red from the cold.

"Merry Christmas." James and Sirius said in unison, just as the back door opened and Reginald poked his head out.

"Oh, you're up already," He said, grinning cheerfully. "Well, come on in, it's time for presents."

James and Sirius hurried into the house, as excited as two kids on Christmas morning, but Emma followed more slowly. She didn't expect to get anything, although she'd gotten gifts for everybody else.

In the living room, where stood the massive blue-green fir, James and Sirius were already opening their presents, and Reginald looked up from where he was reading _The Daily Prophet_ (which front page featured a picture of a grumpy-looking cat in a Christmas hat).

"Oh Emma, come on," He said, and indicated to a small pile of presents – but it was a pile, nonetheless, and Emma's jaw dropped.

"I have _presents_?" She asked, incredulously, almost tiptoeing into the living room, and sitting down by the pile of presents.

"What did you expect?" James asked, as he unwrapped a broomstick servicing kit. "Oh wow, thanks Paddy!"

Sirius grinned.

Emma stared at the presents, a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Reginald asked her, looking concerned.

She shook her head. "My parents…didn't believe in encouraging materialistic values…me and my sister never really got presents…" But that wasn't really true…her sister _had_ gotten presents. It was Emma who was always left out.

Pushing this thought aside, she reached for the first present, which was addressed to her, and from Maggie and Reginald, contained a hand-knitted (magic-knitted?) royal blue jumper – perhaps even the same one that she'd seen being knitted a few days ago, she couldn't really remember – and a box of home-made fudge, which was delicious.

Reginald smiled, and went into the kitchen to help his wife with the hot chocolate and waffles.

The next parcel, which was from Lily, contained a lovely mother-of-pearl necklace and a beautiful sapphire blue quill with matching ink. Peter had sent along a box of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, and Remus had sent her a book called _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_.

"Remi…" Emma said, grinning and showing the book the James and Sirius, who also grinned. Emma immediately tuned to the page with Werewolves on them and, using her new quill, scrawled: _Aren't all that bad_, underneath the title, in her scrawly, illegible handwriting.

Sirius had given her two things. One was a small, pocket-sized black dog, obviously hand-sewn and looked _exactly_ like Sirius in his Animagus form.

"Did you sew this?" Emma asked.

"No, I got someone else to do it," Sirius rolled his eyes as he attacked a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans. "Of _course_ I sewed it myself…eww, parchment flavour!"

"Serves you right." Emma responded, whilst unwrapping the second gift from Sirius.

Inside was a book called _Flying – Doing It Right, And With Style_.

"What's this for?" Emma asked, holding up the book.

Smirking, Sirius pointed to the last package, which was quite clearly from James.

It was also, quite clearly, a broomstick.

"_James_!" Emma shrieked, not even bothering to unwrap the package, and pouncing on James, who was in the midst of trying on a new sweater, so it made things very interesting when she pinned him to the floor and cried: "_What the hell_!?"

"Calm down," Sirius said calmly, going over and easily lifting Emma up by her arms. "It's his old broom, isn't it?" James sat up, fixed his glasses, and then nodded. Inspection of the broom once it was unwrapped proved them both correct.

"Yes, but _why_!?" Emma nearly wailed, but checked herself just in time.

"Because you've been having all those dreams about flying," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Em, we had to do _something_."

"I'll teach you to fly when we get back to Hogwarts, and the weather clears up a bit." James said. "And, if you see Lily," He added, as his parents came into the living room with the hot chocolate. "Tell her I'll give _her_ flying lessons anytime, too."

Emma and Sirius rolled their eyes.

***

I liked the Butterbeer a lot, but I had to be careful about how much I drank. We all did – we were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and needed to _not_ have hangovers.

But…damn, that Butterbeer was _good_…

"First time drinking Butterbeer, dear?" Maggie smiled at me.

I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak, as I finished off my fourth bottle – I mean, hey, why not? I'd heard that James had downed _twelve_ last year, and been sick for a week. They'd had to send him back to school by Floo Powder.

This made me feel loads better, but I was still slightly tipsy when I got up from the table, because I nearly tripped over my own two feet on the way up the stairs.

"_Careful_!" Warned Sirius, who was coming up the stairs behind me, and he caught me by the wrists, and steadied me.

Something made us both look up.

A green-looking thing hung over our heads, suspended by some unknown force. We both looked at it, and then at each other.

"Mistletoe?" I guessed, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Sirius said, a strange expression on his face. "And now…we have to kiss."

"Really?" I asked, as he leaned closer to me. _Wait, I'm not ready for this!_

"Well, yeah, it's the law," Sirius stopped. "Unless you don't want…"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, unsure of what I was doing because I've _never_ kissed _anyone_ before – I didn't know the right technique.

But then Sirius started kissing me back, and it didn't matter.

Because I _did_ want this.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

At the foot of the stairs, and standing under his invisibility cloak, James, with his wand levitating the 'kissing plant', cheered a silent: 'Yes!'.


	26. Peppermint Kisses

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Peppermint Kisses

"Hurry, hurry!" Maggie ran through the crowd, a birdcage containing a ruffled-looking grey owl in her hands. She pushed her way through families, holding out the cage toward a pair of waiting, gloved hands. "Emma, Emma, here!" She said, as I took the cage from her and the Hogwarts Express began to pick up speed. "Oh for heaven's sake – _don't lose him_!" She yelled to me, like it had been _my_ fault we'd arrived at five to eleven and nearly missed the train and I'd forgotten my owl, who now perched in his cage and hooted indignantly at me. "_And have a good time at school_!" She added.

I bit back a grin as James and Sirius dragged me back from the window (I had been close to falling out) and we smiled at one another.

"Saw your mother back there on the platform too, Siri," I said to him. "She tripped over something and nearly fell onto the tracks. How do you feel?"

"Excellent," Sirius said briskly, as we set off to find our usual compartment. "Best moment of my life, actually."

We laughed, and made our way down the train corridor to the end where, to my delight, we found Remus and Peter waiting for us, but no Lily (which actually _wasn't_ a delight to me, nor James) and we greeted each other enthusiastically as we made our way into the compartment to find it already occupied.

"_Snivellus_!?" James and Sirius cried in disgust, and even I felt myself bristling at the mere sight of him. After all, this was Severus Snape, and he'd tried to kill me, even though he had told the headmaster that it _wasn't_ his intentions. James and Sirius disagreed. _I_ disagreed.

Snape looked up from the book he was reading, saw that it was us, and was on his feet in an instant, wand out.

James and Sirius copied the final action, of course, but Remus said: "Hold on a minute." He spoke quietly, but he might's'well have shouted it, because we all turned to look at him questioningly. "Let's just go somewhere else, guys…" Remus said, and James and Sirius let out yells of equal disbelief but, in doing so, they missed the significant glance Remus gave me.

"This is _our_ compartment, mate," Sirius told Remus in disbelief. "Why should _we_ have to go somewhere else?"

Remus looked at me again, and this time Sirius didn't miss it. His eyes dark narrowed in comprehension, and suddenly I felt his hand snake around my waist, drawing me closer toward him.

I'm sure my face went pink.

"Besides," Said Peter nervously. "I was looking as we walked down the corridor – everywhere else is full…" He seemed to cower under the looks of rage the other two gave him.

"W-what!?" James looked thoroughly annoyed. "Are you _sure_, Wormtail, hang on a minute…" And he dashed out of the compartment.

None of us said a word. Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other murderously, and I was thankful that there was at least _one_ sane person (Remus) in the compartment. Sirius kept his arm around me the whole time.

Less than a minute later, James was back, looking slightly out of breath and more annoyed than he had been before. "There's nowhere else left," He said, glaring at Snape. "So…so Snivellus is just going to have to sit outside." He decided.

"I agree." Sirius said immediately.

"Whatever." Remus sighed, looking slightly bored.

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"_Oh for God's sake, grow up you four_!"

Even _I_ realised how much I sounded like Lily then, and I gasped, startled. The Marauders were all giving me looks of utter shock, and even Haphazard had seemed to go quiet, as I stood there, staring at a spot on the wall where someone had scrawled R.A-something + something-P = LOVE. Who was that? R.A…hmm…must be some fourth year student or something.

But Snape's voice brought me back to reality. "I don't need help from a filthy mudblood like you!"

In an instant, red clouded my gaze, and the familiar anger I had felt before washed up and over me. My wand was out in an instant, I don't remember what I shouted – but James, Remus and Sirius had all cursed Snape at the same time I did, and Snape slumped to the floor of the compartment.

I gaped at Remus. Since when did _he_ do something like this?

Remus seemed to be wondering about something, his golden eyes were faraway, as we all bent over to have a look at the damage we had done to Snape.

"Oh my God…" James said in mock-shock. "I think that…we killed him…"

"YES!!" Sirius cheered loudly, hid arm _still_ around my waist (not that I minded it).

"Who used _Densuageo_?" Remus asked.

"Me." Said James, smirking at Snape's now rabbit-like teeth. Peter snickered.

Remus nodded. "I used _Conjunctivitis_…oh dear…it looks like _Furnunculus_ and 'jelly-legs' shouldn't be mixed…he seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face…" It was disgusting. He looked like a sea anemone.

Sirius cheered again and this time he and I hi-fived each other. "Best thing I ever did, teaching you that jelly-legs curse, Emmy. You're getting really good at that." Sirius told me, giving me a quick kiss and I KNOW my face turned red then. Sirius smirked. "And you blush." He added, as the others pushed and kicked Snape out into the corridor, where James stood on his nose for good measures. They rejoined us, and we all sat down, Remus and Peter on one side facing me, Sirius and James.

"Emma, d-did you get a broomstick for Christmas?" Peter asked the obvious, and I refrained from rolling my eyes as I glanced at where it was stowed above our heads.

"Yes, Peter," I said patiently. "James seems to think he can make a Quidditch player out of me. What's the matter James, getting too big for your Quidditch robes?"

As the others laughed, James gave me a Look. "_No_," He said. "I just thought it would be a _nice_ thing to do." He said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Oh, is _that_ what you were trying to do? Only, it's sometimes very hard to tell with you…"

The countryside became more forresty and mountainy as the train chugged on into the snow. We played Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess and I attempted to learn the _Diffindo_ spell from Remus.

"_Diffindo_!" I cried, pointing my wand at a piece of cloth being held up by Peter. Nothing happened, except that it sort of wavered slightly. I was getting frustrated. I wasn't as good at magic as I'd hoped I'd be, it was a near on miracle I had managed to learn even the ones I _did_ know!

"With feeling," Remus said quietly, gazing at me intently. His tone was very gentle, I knew without a doubt that he'd make a perfect teacher later on in life. "A little louder this time, I know you can do it, Em. Come on – _Diffindo_."

"_Diffindo_!!"

"Hey!" Peter jumped to his feet, as the front of his jumper was cut to ribbons. "_Emma_!" He gave me a Look. "Thanks a _lot_!"

James, who had been in the midst of thrashing Sirius at Wizards Chess, now laughed along with me and Sirius. "It's easily repaired Wormtail, here – _Reparo_!"

Peter looked down at his jumper, which was sporting re-sewn on bits of fabric in the wrong spots and now looked decidedly weird. "Oh, thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"Anything off the trolley?" We heard the trolley-lady call from down the corridor, and we all looked at each other. "Anything off the-AURGH!!!!"

The five of us jumped to our feet, and James flung open the compartment door, to find the trolley lady gasping at the sight of Severus Snape, who was still knocked out and some five feet away from our compartment. His face still sported all of those little tentacles, and his nose was still covered in blood. He looked a right mess.

People all the way down the corridor were flinging open their doors as well, and many of them gasped at the sight of Snape. Girls screamed and turned away, clearly disgusted.

Arranging our faces into what we hoped were looks of shock (when all I wanted to do was laugh), the Marauders and I claimed that we hadn't known anything about it. A few of the people who worked on the train (what're they called again?) came a took Snape away, and the boys and I bought some stuff off the trolley, including some of the Every-Flavour Beans, since I'd packed all the stuff I'd gotten yesterday into my trunk.

We sat back down again.

"Oh God, I just about _died_ trying not to laugh at the looks on all their faces." James was clearly enjoying himself, as he ate a minty-green All-Flavoured Bean. "Huh. Toothpaste. Anyway, just classic guys, excellent stuff."

"You're so mean," I said, rolling my eyes. "But…yeah, I think I broke two ribs myself. Definite chest ache now." I said, and James and Peter laughed. Remus smiled at me as he glanced up from his book briefly.

Sirius leaned close to me then, and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear him: "I could kiss it better for you, if you'd like?"

_OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD._ Inside, I think some part of me jumped off a cliff. No one has _ever_ said that to me before.

And then I said, whispering back to him: "Well not _here_, Siri – some under-aged peoples might see us."

He smirked.

_Oh my God, where did THAT come from?_ I wondered vaguely.

James and Peter were too busy deciding whether or not to try a strange lime-green bean or not.

Remus, however, frowned slightly, a look that reminded me of ice coming into his eyes. I had never seen that look in _anyone's_ eyes before, let alone in Remus Lupin's, and was just trying to figure out what it meant when the door to our compartment slid open, and a beautiful girl with thick red hair and glowing green eyes, dressed all in periwinkle blue, stepped into the compartment.

"I might've known _you'd_ be involved with what happened to Severus." Lily said sternly, gazing mainly at James who seemed to have started choking on an Every-Flavoured Bean. Sirius pounded him on the back.

"T-thanks Padfoot," James said, turning to look at Lily.

"Serves you right." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Aww, come on Evans," James said. "Why the hell do you waste your time with Snivellus anyway?"

"What I do with my time should be of no concern to _you_," Lily told him, eyeing him with every look of great dislike. "I only came to see Emma and say hi – hi," She smiled at me.

"Hi." I said, smiling more at the stunned look on poor James' face than at anything else. He looked devastated.

"And to tell Remus that we have a meeting when we get back to school." She finished.

James looked at her for a second, and then held up the box of Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans. "Bean, Evans?"

She regarded him suspiciously for a moment, as if she thought he'd put a Love Potion in them or something.

"How do I know that you didn't put anything _in_ these?" Lily asked James warily.

_A-ha!_

"_Evans_!" James complained, looking a lot like a first year when he did this.

Lily didn't look convinced.

To show her that they were alright, I grabbed one from the box and ate it. "Hmm…see? Nothing wrong with them…oh, it's peppermint, that's my favourite."

Finally convinced, Lily took one and popped it into her mouth. "I got strawberry," She said, with a small smile. "_My_ favourite." And, with that, she turned on her heel and marched out of the compartment, sliding the door shut with a snap behind her.

James looked renewed with this new piece of information – Lily Evans likes the flavour of strawberries! He was a bit of a hopeless case for the final duration of the trip, and when we pulled into Hogsmeade station it had stopped snowing.

"Hey, Emmy?" Sirius grabbed my arm before we could leave the compartment. Ahead of us were our friends, James still thinking about Lily, and Remus carrying my owl and broomstick for me.

"Yeah?" I turned around, and was startled to find Sirius' face about an inch away from mine.

"If peppermint really your favourite flavour?" He wanted to know.

I nodded. "Oh, you bet it is."

He smirked. "Mine too." And he closed the distance between us.


	27. St Valentine’s Day

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

St. Valentine's Day

I had been at Hogwarts for three months and, for a month and a bit, I had been Sirius Black's girlfriend.

Yes. It was official. We were getting closer and closer, talking more and, yes, kissing more. He held my hand nearly everywhere we went, and I never felt like a fool in front of him. It felt like the entire school knew before we'd even gotten inside the grounds on that first night back and, for those who missed it, they certainly found out about it on St. Valentine's Day.

"There's going to be a dance in Hogsmeade this weekend," Lily announced as we got ready for the day. Serilda, whom had been sick for a few weeks, had gotten back late the night before and was still in bed, but we didn't bother to keep our voices down. "I overheard some of the Ravenclaw girls talking about it yesterday."

"Well, I'm going with Arthur Weasley," Molly said immediately, and I smiled behind my jumper. "What about you Alice, are you going with Frank?"

"Probably," Alice said, with a smile in her voice. "I'll have to ask him. What about you Lily? Got anyone special to go with?"

Lily turned the colour of her hair. "N-no…I wasn't planning on going."

"You should ask James." I said immediately, and Lily looked like she'd just swallowed an ear-wax flavoured bean. "Well why not? Listen, Lils, he's not as arrogant as you think – he's really a half-way decent guy, you just don't see that because he's always showing off." I explained, as I struggled into my grey socks.

"Yeah, and I'll just be one more thing he can show off about." Lily said, sighing.

I looked up, startled. "Is _that_ what you're worried about?" I asked her. "Lily, listen to me and listen good – _James Potter is utterly devoted to you_. He's not what he seems, there's more to him than meets the eye! He truly cares about you, you won't regret it if you get to know him, I guarantee it – oh my God, I swear to heaven itself, on my twin brother's grave, that you and James are the perfect couple."

"What twin brother!?" Lily cried, startled.

I gasped. I hadn't meant to say that. In truth, I've never told _anyone_ about that, except Lillyana. But, in truth…I once had a twin brother. But he died, you see…

I hadn't told anyone but Lillyana about this, not even Sirius, who'd watched me pat one of the school Thestrals the night we returned to Hogwarts. I just didn't feel like telling anyone this…we'd only been young when he…

"It's not important," I said quickly. I wished someone would change the subject. I _hate_ talking about my twin brother.

And then, miraculously, someone did. Serilda, who had apparently been awake all this time, sat up and sneered at me. "So, gonna spend the evening crying up here in the dorm because you don't have somebody to go with?" She swung her legs out of bed and began to get dressed, as we all exchanged a glance. "I mean, who in their right mind would take _you_? You're not even _pretty_?" For some reason, I refrained from hexing her, probably knowing what was coming. "You're not smart, you haven't got _any_ talents," She continued up as we made our way down the stairs toward the common room. "And you haven't even got a nice figure." She added, eyeing me critically as I walked into the common room with a red face.

Alice giggled suddenly. "Why don't we ask Sirius Black about that?" She asked, as my face turned even redder.

Serilda stopped. "Why would we do that?"

Molly nudged me and asked: "So…have you two done _it_ yet?"

"M-Molly!" I gasped. "Siri and I are under-aged…we're not…"

"Oh, so you've _considered_ it then, have you?" Alice grinned.

"_What the hell are you three talking about_!?" Serilda fairly screamed, just as footsteps could be heard coming from the boys dorms upstairs and, a second later, James slid down the banister, with Peter hurrying along on the stairs beside him.

"Evans!" James said, landing with a flourish before her. He handed her a single red rose that he'd gotten from God knows where, and smiled radiantly at her. "Happy Valentine's Day." He told her.

Lily glanced quickly at me and, seemingly remembering what I'd said about James, she said quickly: "Goodmorning." And took the rose. She sniffed it. "Hey…does this have _strawberry_ fragrance on it? It's…lovely…" She smelled it again, her face clearly showing that she liked the gift (which was probably a never-dying flower).

James' face lit up like a Christmas tree, as Remus came down the stairs, and smiled politely at all of us, greeting us five girls individually.

Suddenly, we heard running footsteps, and then they stopped because Sirius had launched himself into the air at the foot of the stairs.

"_Yikes_!" Molly and Alice cried, jumping out of the way and James yanked Lily out of the way by her arm, as Sirius landed on me, and we both fell to the floor.

Sirius sprung up immediately, dragging me up by my arm, and pulled me into the warmest, tightest hug yet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love!" He said to me, loud enough for the entire Gryffindor tower to hear, before kissing me.

My face must've looked like a stop light, as we pulled away and I managed to say: "W-what's gotten into _you_ this morning!?"

"Nothing!" He said, grinning. "It's just the day I get to – openly – celebrate my love for you!"

"Never stopped you before." I muttered, putting my hand on his face and tilting my head, looking wonderingly into his eyes. "Not that I care." I added, as we headed for the portrait hole but, not before I enjoyed the immense look of shock on one Serilda Roans.

But not more than I enjoyed the box of peppermint chocolates from Sirius.

"Oh my God Siri, I love you!"

"I know."


	28. Guilty

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Guilty

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I shouted.

"Try it again," Remus urged me. We were standing in an empty classroom, practicing on no real object, but I still couldn't seem to produce a fully-fledged Patronus. "_Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto_ _Patronum_! _Expecto Patronum_!" I was breathing hard. Possibly non-existent magic was flowing through me, unable to produce the silvery animal. The late afternoon sunlight streamed in through the windows, showing the sweat on my face. "_Expecto…expecto…Pa…Patronum_…" I trailed off, and lowered my wand, slumping onto the steps that split the level of the classroom. I leaned against a pillar. "Why the hell…can't I do it?" I asked. I looked at Remus. He had sat down next to me, and I noticed how the sunlight seemed to made his hair and eyes gleam. I swallowed silently.

"What were you thinking about when you tried to conjure the Patronus?" He looked intently at me.

I blushed. I didn't actually plan on telling Remus the happy thought – the first time I realised that Sirius liked me. Besides, it was a different though that kept plaguing my mind, and it wasn't a very happy thought. In fact…it was a thought that I should be thinking if I was faced with a _real_ Dementor…they forced you to relieve your worst memories…well, I had _plenty_ of those, and one stood above all others…

I cringed. I was scared and there wasn't even a Dementor around. I couldn't even imagine what form my Boggart would take. Maybe I shouldn't have been placed in Gryffindor…was there a house for people who were afraid of fear itself?

I asked Remus about this before I could stop myself.

Remus looked at me, a thoughtful look came across his face. "What you fear most is fear itself, Em. This is very wise."

I blinked. "It…it is? But…there isn't even a Dementor around. Imagine if there _was_ – you couldn't count on _me_ to save your lives!"

Remus grabbed my hand suddenly and I, startled, looked right into his eyes, which seemed to be shining. "Em, you _did_ save us – remember?" He asked me.

And I remembered…

*o*

_Flashback:_

'_Lily!' What was SHE doing wandering around the grounds at night, there could be no other reason but…_

"_Severus, it's a werewolf!" Lily screamed, as my feet carried me closer to the commotion, James and Sirius right behind me. Remus. Remus had given us the slip…oh dear God no, not Lily…Lily…_

"_I told you!" Snape shouted. "That's Lupin!" Through the fear, he sounded triumphant._

"_Oh shut up Severus!" Lily yelled, and I felt a flash of gratitude toward her, as James, Sirius and I burst out of the trees and into the clearing near one of the walls of the castle._

_Sirius the dog, growling, placed himself between Lily and the werewolf, as James the stag came forward and, grabbed at Lily's robes with his mouth, pulling her back, and she was shocked._

_Remus lunged at Sirius, but I intercepted him, latching onto his muzzle and feeling his fangs sink into my throat in retaliation._

_I yelped, before letting go, jumping back and howling._

_Remus cocked his head to one side, as I howled again, and then led him deep into the Forbidden Forest._

_It took us a week to heal after that one, and even longer to convince everyone that we didn't know __where__ the werewolf had come from and what was Severus talking about?  
I don't think Lily or Dumbledore had believed us…_

_*o*_

_Or the time after that, when Bellatrix had been caught in the line of fire._

_Sirius and James had stopped, the latter unsure of what to do, the former praying that Remus would finish off his cousin._

_I had been all for letting that happen, I may even rejoice later on…but then I thought of Remus._

_He would never be able to forgive himself if he killed __anyone__ whilst he was a werewolf. He didn't __want__ to become like Fenrir Greyback. He hadn't said so, but I knew._

_I just __knew__._

_And so I'd sprung, earning myself a few more injuries this time and nearly getting killed in the process until Sirius had rescued me. No one had mentioned it…until now…_

_End Of Flashback…_

_*o*_

"Remus," I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I know…a lot more than you think I know." I said quietly. "You're scared about hurting those who are close to you…you don't want to turn out anything like Fenrir Greyback, and believe me…you won't. I assure you."

Remus looked at me for a moment, his face was calm but his eyes were shining, gleaming in the golden sunlight that matched his eyes perfectly. I had never noticed it before – probably because I'd been so fixated on Sirius' violet-blue eyes – but Remus had _really_ beautiful eyes.

I suddenly noticed how close we were sitting, he had taken my hand in his…if we leaned closer…

_Oh my God, STOP! You are going out with Sirius Black – and you are HAPPILY doing so!!_ I liked Sirius a lot…I wondered if I _loved_ him…he'd said it to me, but did we really mean it?

And why was I gazing at Remus now, wishing he would kiss me?

Of course, it didn't happen.

But the thought still lingered.

And it made me feel guilty – very guilty, as I got ready to go out that night to Hogsmeade with Sirius.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Remus was sitting in the common room, doing his homework, when everyone came downstairs to go to Hogsmeade that weekend. He glanced up when Emma approached him.

She was wearing blue jeans, and a tight-fitting long-sleeved red top and silver flats on her shoes. The necklace Lily had gotten her for Christmas was around her neck.

She looked stunning.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Remi?" She asked him, gazing at him steadily. Her hazel eyes looked huge – Lily had done her make-up for her.

Remus nodded, almost firmly. "Yes, yes I'm sure."

"Okay…we'll see you when we get back…see ya Peter." She added, waving to Peter. She hurried off, and Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her quickly.

Remus didn't say anything. _She's your best friend's girlfriend…she's just a friend to YOU…she's just a friend._

And that's what Remus kept on telling himself.


	29. Dementors And Kisses

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Dementors And Kisses

"_Cheers_!" Lily, James, Sirius and I cried, as we clinked our Butterbeers together, and took a swig each. We were at the Three Broomsticks, and really enjoying ourselves.

Yes, Lily had finally asked James to go with her to the dance, which we had just been to (it had been great). Lily had asked him this yesterday.

His reaction?

I think the whole of Scotland had heard him shouting joyously.

I know everyone in Hogwarts did, and guess who wasn't terribly pleased about it?

If you guessed Severus Snape, then you're right. He was about as happy with it as Serilda Roans had been when she'd found out that Sirius and I had been _seriously_ dating for weeks now. She'd gone sheet white, and started spluttering. It was priceless.

James, Sirius, Lily and I were having a great time, even though a small part of my mind was nagging me, and wondering how Peter and Remus were spending their evenings.

And now, we sat there, talking and laughing like old friends, and having a really great time. Don't ask me _what_ we talked about, because I don't remember. All I know is that, when we left the Three Broomsticks that evening, we were all very, very happy.

We waved to people we knew – Arthur and Molly, Alice and Frank, and even a few teachers. Everyone was in very high spirits, there were smiles all around. It was quite cheery, despite the certain chill in the early spring air.

We began to tread the familiar path back up to Hogwarts, talking and laughing as we went.

We were happy, just talking like this, about classes, the weather, the giant squid in the lake, and what the house-elves were going to make us for breakfast tomorrow. James and Lily walked side-by-side and, for once, she wasn't annoyed at him. In fact, she'd been smiling all evening, and had even smiled _at_ James a fair few times.

Sirius hadn't let go of my left hand all evening, which made it hard for him to drink and hard for me to reach across the table for things. But now Sirius and I walked, swinging our intertwined hands, and laughing with two of our best friends.

I could've stayed like this for all time but then again, there was the nagging in the back of my mind, that little thing that wouldn't go away no matter how much my brain was buzzing after all those Butterbeers.

_Go away._ I told it.

It persisted. It grew into a dragon-sized thought, that threatened to envelope my whole mind.

I sighed.

And then all of us stopped dead in our tracks.

And a chill set across us.

My insides felt clammy and cold, like I'd never be happy again, and I realised at once what it must be.

"D-Dementors!" Lily gasped and, suddenly, no less than a dozen of the tall, hooded things were gliding towards us.

I didn't know where they had come from, or why they were here, but they were closing in fast, and everything suddenly seemed so hopeless.

I hadn't been able to produce a Patronus when I was practicing with Remus. And there hadn't even _been_ a Dementor there.

And now there were twelve of them, gliding toward us like Death, and all of us reached for our wands. Sirius had to let go of my hand to do this, and I wished he hadn't. Because that hand was shaking like mad.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Lily shouted, and something silvery burst worth from her wand, but it was weak and feeble. It hovered for a moment and then vanished, as Lily collapsed to her knees, weak and shaking. "No…'Tuney, no…" We heard her mutter.

"Evans!" James shouted, and I watched his body curve protectively over hers, as he too raised his wand and spoke: "_Expecto Patronum_!"

The light from James' wand was slightly brighter than Lily's had been, but he was shaking like mad now, fighting to hold onto whatever happy memory he had been remembering. "_Expecto…Expecto…_" His voice faltered, and the Patronus he had conjured up flickered and died.

To my right, Lily collapsed suddenly, and James held onto her, while trying to keep himself upright. "No…no…" He gasped, his face sheet white.

_What bad memories does James have?_ I wondered, and then I gasped as he too collapsed onto the ground. "No – James, Lils…" I cried. _Not them…not to the Dementors…_ I staggered slightly. "James…Lils…" I gasped. Sirius grabbed my shoulder.

I had read about the Dementor's Kiss, of course. It was a horrible thing that happened when a Dementor sucked your soul out of your mouth. And then you were worse than dead. Could you still die afterwards? What point was there in living on? Did you just exist forever and ever, a lifeless empty shell that was just…there? Dementors were foul, horrible creatures, among the worst in the world.

_What were they doing here?_

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Sirius now shouted, and a creature came bursting forth from his wand…what was it? Through the haze it looked like a large dog…I squinted harder, as it charged at the Dementors. No…it's snout…the shape of its tail…it curved low to the ground like some wolf tails do…I think it was wolf…

A wolf.

Suddenly, a screaming sound burst through my ears, from the very depths of my mind itself.

_'Nooooo! My child! Nooooo, please not my child!!'_

Whose voice was that? They sounded upset beyond belief…they were crying! Their child was dead! I knew this person, this was my mother! Talking about my twin brother…my dead twin brother, who had died because I'd been so careless…no wonder my mother hated me so much. My father too, and my older sister…because it was my fault that _he_ was dead.

I should've been the one to die.

I gave a great shuddering gasp then, and fell to my knees. "No…it should've been me that died…I didn't mean…I never wanted…he was my brother…" I grabbed at my chest where my heart was, as if I could somehow rip out my heart and squeeze it better. "No…" I whispered. "I should die…instead…"

I watched as the light from Sirius' Patronus flickered and then, suddenly, the wolf was gone, and the Dementors began to close in again, filling my heart with dread. I could hear them now, their horrible breaths like death-rattles, echoing in my ears along with my mother's screams, screaming for her lost child.

Sirius sank to his knees beside me. "Come on Em…" He panted. His face was sheet white by now. His whole body was shaking. "We have to fight…we have to…Em…no…you can't…not you…" Sirius collapsed beside me and, quite suddenly, I realised what his greatest fear was.

Losing me.

When I'd said I should have died, his hopes had died too, and his Patronus had disappeared.

Now nothing could stop the Dementors from feeding off the four people who, up until a few minutes ago, had been the four happiest people alive.

With a shaking arm, I raised my wand. "_Expecto…Expecto…_" But I couldn't do it, I couldn't think up _any_ happy memories whatsoever. Only bad ones…losing my brother…my mother grabbing me by the hair and pulling me across the room into a wall…my father slapping me across the face last Valentine's Day when I'd eaten a chocolate that was supposed to be for my mother…my sister hitting me because she was frustrated at high school…everything I had _never_ wanted to remember. The Dementors were dredging up _all_ of those bad memories for me, and I couldn't do a _thing_ about it. "No…oh God no…please…" I gasped, the Dementors were closing in now, only fifteen feet away from me. "Try…try it again…" I panted, forcing myself to be on my feet, to place myself between Sirius and the Dementors, to stop them from reaching him…Lily and James…somehow…

I was all alone now.

Or was I?

_'Try it again,'_ I could almost hear Remus saying to me now. I forced myself to think differently, to move away from the situation at hand. I pretended we were just in the classroom, in the afternoon, and I had asked Remus to teach me the Patronus charm. We were practicing it, with nothing but the flowing curtains even _resembling_ a Dementor's cloak. Remus teaching me…the thoughtful look on his face when he'd told me that my fear of fear itself was very wise…the way his eyes had shone when he'd reminded me of the times I'd saved him from himself…the sunlight glittering off his hair…the way it made his golden eyes sparkle…his hand in mine…the wish I'd had that he would kiss me…  
I suddenly grabbed hold of that desire, the happy memory of the thing that almost was, and embraced it, turned it into not only a powerful thought, but a wish, a _desire_.

Not a memory, but a wish.

"Remus!" I gasped, as soon as I'd accepted the wish as my own. "Remus!" I said again, and I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. _Remus and me…together…my wish coming true…_

I don't know why, since it wasn't a memory exactly, but it worked.

Well, anyway, it was very, very happy for me and maybe _that's_ why it worked, so I don't know _why_ I was so surprised when I raised my wand and shouted: "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!!!!"

From my wand burst forth a creature so bright it was dazzling, and I felt my mouth drop open in awe as it galloped toward the Dementors, driving them back, but wait…was their another silvery, Celestial creature there too? Joining my Patronus, taking charge and getting rid of the Dementors for us?

It was smaller than my creature, and walked on all fours as well. It had pointed ears and a curved, crescent-moon tail…

It was me, in Animagus form.

The smile seemed permanently frozen on my face, as I whispered: "Remus…" And collapsed to the ground beside Sirius, my hand landing over his as my Patronus, whatever form it had taken, bowed to me before flickering and vanishing into the spring night air.


	30. Chocolate Cures Everything

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY

Chocolate Cures Everything

"Shocking business…shocking…miracle none of them died…"

"Yes, I quite agree…I couldn't believe it though…Dementors _here_? What is this world coming to? Why did they come here?"

"The matter will have to be looked into, definitely…especially since four of my students were involved…naturally, these are not ministry Dementors we are dealing with?"

"Oh no, nothing like that Professor."

I didn't recognise the first voice, but the second two were quite obviously Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. They sounded very close and yet very far away, and I kept my eyes closed. I wanted toile here, on this comfortable bed, forever.

"But Minister, how can this be so?" Came Professor McGonagall's voice, and the voices were getting nearer. So were the footsteps. I frowned, with my eyes still closed. Were they going to come and ruin my nice rest now?

"Minerva, I assure you that these matters will be dealt with in the meantime," And the voices and footsteps stopped just outside the door. "I must advise you to keep a very close watch on your students. The fact that it was Miss. Pax that was involved tonight may be no mere coincidence…"

"What do you mean by that, Minister?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply, and I realised at once that she and Professor Dumbledore must be talking to the Minister Of Magic.

"Oh, just that having an unregistered student suddenly show up at Hogwarts has created a lot of paperwork for us all – we're trying to track down the girl's family," (And here my heart gave a very painful jolt because I knew, without a doubt, that they would not find anybody by the surname of Pax). "And here she is getting herself and her friends attacked by a dozen or so Dementors!"

"You're saying it like this is her fault, but surely you cannot believe that!" Professor McGonagall sounded angry now, I could hear the same tone in her voice that she used when she yelled at Peter Pettigrew for something or other he'd done. "Minister, I must ask that you…"

"Please, both of you keep your voices down!" Madam Pomfrey said, also angrily but in her own way. "My patients are all trying to rest, I've just spent half an hour calming down Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, and telling them they couldn't stay up here which did _not_ impress them…they would have slept out here in the hall if I hadn't told them to go back to their common room…"

"Well I wonder why," Professor McGonagall said. "You hardly ever see those four out of each other's company and, once Miss. Pax arrived, she and Miss. Evans seemed to become a part of their group. Mr. Lupin was quite distraught even after his and Miss. Pax's Patronus charms chased off those Dementors…"

So I had done it after all.

I sat bolt upright in bed and opened my eyes, squinting around me into the bright hospital lights. On the bed to my right I could see Sirius, lying pale-faced and very still, except for his chest, which was rising and falling with his deep, even breathing. He was alive.

To my left was Lily, also alive and, two beds over was James, also not dead.

The enormous relief I felt slammed into my chest so hard, that tears found their way into my eyes and slid down my face. I reached behind me and took my pillow, clutching it to my stomach, just so happy that we were all alive and well. We were alive – and I had helped.

Remus had done most of the work though, and he should be here…I had to find a way…somehow…

To tell him how I'd managed to conjure up the Patronus charm this time.

I didn't know how but, for now, all I wanted was to see his face, the face that had encouraged me to fight for our lives.

For our souls.

"Yes but knowing what we _know_ about the girl…should we not _tell_ her that she…I mean, these are dark times, dark times indeed…and if the girl is truly what you say she is, then…" The Minister trailed off, and the call died in my mouth. Were they talking about me?

_What did they know about me?_

"Minister," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. "I hardly think that she needs to know…the graveness of the situation is not something she needs right now, not with exams coming up…and she is too young even now to bear the responsibility of such a position. I think that there will be plenty of time for her to learn all of this later, when the need arises…for now, let her rest, and enjoy herself, while she can…"

"Alright then, if you think it best for us to wait…"

"I do." Dumbledore sounded firm, and I decided that I had heard enough

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called out in a soft voice, hoping she could hear me. I was suddenly very afraid to speak, and for the life of me I knew not why. I glanced over at Sirius, still sleeping soundly beside me, and felt my heart relax. "Madam Pomfrey?"

The doors to the hospital wing opened, and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, followed by Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and a man I did not recognise.

My attention was on Madam Promfrey. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate I had ever seen. It looked like a small boulder. I stared at it.

"Ah, you're awake." She said, smiling at me.

"Yes, Madam Promfrey umm…" She had begun breaking the chocolate apart with a small hammer. I hoped she'd let me share it with Sirius, Lily and James, or else I'd come out looking like a walrus. "Can…can Remus and Peter come in now? Please?"

"Not now." Madam Promfrey said fussily, handing me piece of chocolate that looked like the All-Spark Shard from _Transformers_. I stared at it incredulously. She couldn't actually expect me to _eat_ it, could she?

As if she read my mind, Madam Promfrey fixed me with a steely glare. "Eat!" She ordered and, just to keep her happy, I took a small bite off the shard, and felt warmth spread suddenly from the tips of my fingers to my toes. I sighed. I should've expected that. In this world, chocolate cures everything.

As if awakened by the presence of chocolate, Sirius' eyes suddenly fluttered open, and he sat up. In about three seconds, Madam Promfrey had handed him a piece of chocolate, which he accepted much more readily than I had.

"Thanks," He said, before turning to me and, reaching across the gaps between our beds, took my head. "Emmy…are you…okay?" He asked, looking right into my eyes.

Seeing him alive, when I'd thought we would all be dead, made tears slide down my face again, and I nodded silently before taking the largest bite of chocolate in the history of the world.


	31. Secrets

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Secrets

"_Locomotor Mortis_."

"SIRIUS!!" I yelled, as the poor second year student he'd chosen as his latest victim froze up, and toppled down the staircase. The kid's books went flying, and almost everyone in the vicinity started laughing.

"What!?" Sirius cried, giving me a Look. "Emmy, he set my cloak on fire during lunchtime yesterday, you remember…"

"Yeah, but it was an _accident_!" I reminded him, as I pointed my wand at the second year and undid the curse.

Sirius pouted. "You are _never_ on my side…I'm the _innocent_ victim here…"

I tapped him on the head with my wand. "Ah, hullo? Illegal you-know-what here? _Innocent_?" Sirius grinned at me, as we stepped into an abandoned corridor, and he pulled me close to him.

My heart tingled…it always did when Sirius kissed me, and it had been a month since we'd thought we were going to lose each other. Sirius seemed to have taken the entire matter to heart, and hardly ever let me out of his sight now. We were an inseparable duo who went everywhere together, and people got used to seeing us with or without our friends. The only thing we couldn't get around was the whole boys dorm verus girls dorm thing. I mean, I suppose I could have slept in the boys dorm, but Serilda Roans would've told Professor McGonagall if _that_ had happened. She was still furious that I had _dared_ to go out with the boy she had been crushing on for (according to Molly) five years now, and I had only known him for six months.

James, on the other hand, was thrilled for us. When I asked him about it much, much later on, he'd admitted that he was happy seeing Sirius (and I quote) 'finally settling down for once in his life'.

Yeah, if you could call settling down 'being my own personal shadow and waiting for me outside of the few classes we didn't have together'.

*

Peter called it an obsession, to which Sirius said: "_No_, the way Prongs acts with _Lily _is an obsession."

"Yeah, you could just call this an unhealthy case of attraction." I'd agreed, as I poured over my History Of Magic homework, which was starting to drive me insane. I was more interested in chewing on the end of my sugar quill – you know the ones that are really fragile and made out of sugar, so that you can chew on the end of them and make it look as if you're just thinking what to write next…they were awesome.

"Didn't he send her that singing Chocolate Frog?" Peter asked.

"Come to think of it, _yeah_…he did…" Sirius said, so thoughtfully that I stopped chewing on my sugar quill and looked up, fixing him with a steely glare.

"You do that," I said, glaring at him. "And I'm going to put Fire Crabs in your pants." Our Care Of Magical Creatures class was learning how to take care of Fire Crabs, tortoise-like creatures with six legs and heavily jewelled shells. They were on loan from Fiji, and thriving in one of the greenhouses, which had been enchanted with a tropical climate spell. They're kinda cool, in a _pinchy_ sort of way.

They also shoot fire from their rears when they're threatened. The class had a bet going to see who could go for an entire lesson without their hand being barbequed. So far, no one had won yet.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "They might, you know, burn my pants off."

I gave him a smug look. "Might not be much left _down there_ if they get that far. So – no singing Chocolate Frog." I declared, crossing my arms firmly.

Sirius smiled at me. "I love you." He said, leaning across the table and kissing me. I enjoyed it. He did too. "Sugar quill again, sweetheart?" He asked me, as he leaned back.

I nodded grimly. "Yes – this essay is a _nightmare_! How the hell am I supposed to know who 'Hedwig' was?" _'And I'm guessing 'Harry Potter's owl later on in life' is NOT the correct answer'…_ Sighing in frustration, I picked up my History Of Magic book, by Bathilda Bagshot. "I haven't even _looked_ in this book all year, but I _know _that it's in here _somewhere_…" I muttered incoherently under my breath.

Remus, who had been sitting opposite Peter at our little table of four in the Gryffindor common room (James was off stalking Lily Evans again) sighed, and reached over, half taking the book in his hands. "Here…" He'd said, and showed me the section where the paragraph on Hedwig was written. "It was also the names of two saints in the muggle-world…"

"Hold on, hold on, slow down…" I'd said, my quill flying across the page (when all I'd wanted to do was resume eating it) in my illegible scrawl. "Hedwig…of…_Andechs_…?"

"No, you spelt it wrong…" Remus had said calmly, and placed his hand over mine which was holding the quill, using his wand to erase the word and then helping me write it correctly. "There, now it's alright…" He didn't take his hand off of mine.

I looked at the word _Andechs_. "Oh yeah, sure Remi – that's the _only_ word he's gonna be able to read, he'll know you wrote it…"

*

And now I was left confused.

On the one hand, Sirius Black was my boyfriend. I loved being with him, and he'd made it pretty clear, despite how I'd _thought_ he was, that I was _his_. He'd as well as shouted it out for all the world to hear. There was no denying this one.

But then…

The more I thought about it, the stranger it seemed…because…I felt something strong and indescribable for someone _else_ as well. A certain somebody who turned into a werewolf once a month.

I liked Remus Lupin as well.

Once I had grasped this fact, this tiny, sticky fact…instead of making my life a lot easier, it just got so much bloody harder!

I should have been annoyed that Sirius wouldn't let me out of his sight…but I was beginning to feel like anything and everything he did for me…would be okay with me. Don't as me why, I just felt that way. Like he knew what I needed in this relationship way better than I did, and possibly even vice-a-versa.

But with Remus…he was more than a teacher, more than a friend. He was like a _partner_, the one thing, the _only_ bloody thing, that could calm me down when someone got me riled up over 'mudbloods' or 'werewolves'. I admired Remus, I cared for Remus…I wouldn't be able to live if he was killed anymore.

Unfortunately…the same went for one Sirius Black.

"It's a right mess I've gotten myself into now, Haphazard." I told my owl, as we sat there late one night, looking out at the clear night sky. "A right mess…"

***

"Okay then, flying," James Potter said to me one late afternoon, as we stood out on the deserted Quidditch pitch, with our broomsticks in our hands. In the stands sat Peter, Remus, Sirius and Lily, the latter whom had shown up to support me in my first time leaving the ground in flight. "Is simple enough. You read the book Padfoot got you for Christmas then, right?"

"Yes." I replied, nodding. _'That and watched Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone twenty-six times'…._

"Okay, so firstly…" James said, glancing quickly at Lily who was sitting in the stands, watching us with an intent expression on her face. Her look read 'let her fall, and I'll kill you, Potter'…

"Okay, let me try…" I said quickly. "I think I can do this…" I held the broom out in front of me and, with a deep breath, swung my leg over it. I tried to remember what Madam Hooch had said in the movie. 'Kick off from the ground…hover…then touch back down by leaning forward…'. "Right," I said out loud, nodding to myself. "Okay." I kicked off from the ground, maintaining a firm grip on the broom (firm grip? My knuckles were turning white…) as I did so. "How's that?" I wanted to know.

"Excellent," James nodded, as I leaned forward slightly and touched back down. "Want to try going higher now?" He asked me, and I glanced toward the stands.

Lily, Peter, Remus and Sirius were all looking at me, and the looks on their faces were very encouraging.

I smiled. I _had_ always wanted to fly…it had been a fascinating part of Harry Potter…and now I was getting to _live_ it. I nodded, and kicked off from the ground again, harder this time. I pulled me broom up, higher and higher, until I was at about level with the three hoop…goal…thingies. I looked around me, and then I leaned forward and shot off toward one end of the pitch, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair, trying hard not to think about what would happen if I fell off. Do people die from broken necks?

"Oh well." I said out loud, and turned my broomstick sharply to face the way I'd come, enjoying the cheers from my friends down below. I flew up a bit higher, wondering how high you could go until you couldn't breath, deciding that a hundred feet was high enough, and that I'd better get down before Sirius and Lily both had dual heart attacks.

The sunlight was still very bright, I could see for miles…this was _wonderful_, being up so high…

And then I happened to glance over to my left, to see someone standing there beside one of the bleachers, staring up at me with dark eyes…watchful, wondering eyes…but, at the same time, they were guarded.

He had black hair, and it fell across his eyes. He was wearing Slytherin robes.

So startled was I that I gave a little yelp and, for a moment, I slipped a little, but I regained my seating.

Unfortunately, my pocket watch – the gold and silver one with the stag on the front – slipped out of my pocket, and plummeted towards the ground as if in slow-motion.

"NO!!"I shouted, and then leaned forward, heading toward the ground as quickly as I could, desperate to catch up with the watch, one of the last things I had left from the other world. The wind whistled in my ears, billowed at my robes as I sped up to catch the pocket watch and the ground sped up to meet me. This was it, I might very well crash and die here…I lunged out with my right hand, keeping my left one clasped around the broom.

Then…

No…I had caught the watch, felt my fingers close around its shiny cool surface, and I was pulling up as hard as I possibly could, to avoid hitting the grass. As it was, the heels of my sneakers skimmed the freshly cut lawn, as I pulled up and out of the dive, gasping from the sheer exhilaration of it all, and clasping the pocket watch firmly in my hand. Once I was sure I was okay, I landed, staggering onto the grass to be caught in a fierce hug by none other than Lily Evans herself.

"You will _never_ put me through that again!" She fairly growled, and I realised how pale she was. She must've seen a terribly bad broomstick accident that none of the others had seen or something, because they were all grinning like crazy, sprinting toward me, and James reached us first.

He pulled both me _and_ Lily into a hug, and declared: "Excellent! We found our reserve seeker!"

"_What_!?" Both Lily and I yelled, as Sirius and the others reached us, and Sirius yanked me away from James to kiss me.

Lily said, somewhat furiously: "_What_ is this all about, Potter!?"

"Listen, I've been getting a lot of backlash Evans because there's no reserve seeker," James said earnestly, running his hand through his hair. Lily's eyes were flashing. "And because of what happened with the Dementors," There was a collective group shudder. "The team thought it would be best to be…_prepared_, should the worst happen…and you saw for yourself, Evans – Em's got the right stuff, she's _nearly_ as good as I am…"

Lily eyes him with a look of great disbelief, and cried: "I don't _believe_ you, Potter!" She turned on her heel and marched away across the Quidditch pitch, despite James calling to her.

"She'll get over it, mate." Sirius said, at the same time I said: "I'll have a talk with her. She'll see reason."

James grinned up at me, for I was still in Sirius' arms, and a feeling little bit taller than usual. "You mean…you'll play for us?" He asked, and then added quickly: "I mean, should the need arise and all?"

"Are you kidding!?" I cried. "James, that was the most exhilarating thing I've _ever_ done! I felt like a Catalonian Fireball!"

"Like a _what_?" James, Sirius and Peter all asked in unison.

Remus sighed. "Don't you guys _read_?" He asked them, looking round at them all. "It's a type of _dragon_…"

"_Oh_, oh yeah, right…" They all agreed hastily.

Remus and I exchanged a glance, and smiled at each other…and I somehow wished that Remus would suddenly take me out of Sirius' arms and hug me.

I felt incredibly selfish.

I also glanced at the spot where I had last seen the mysterious figure, right before my watch fell.

He was gone.


	32. Pensive Thoughts

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Pensive Thoughts

I reread what I'd written for my _Defence Against The Dark Arts Exam (O.W.L.S)_, wishing I had my sugar quill with me and, better still, Remus. Well, he was sitting two seats away from me, apparently checking over his answers as well. I hoped he'd gotten all the answer right. Well, he probably had.

I hoped he'd liked question ten.

Sirius sat in the chair in front of me…no, wait, _sat_ isn't quite the right word for it. He was lounging in his chair at ease, tilting it back on two legs. He'd finished his exam too, and was utterly in a state of almost total relaxation. I would so laugh at him if he fell off his chair right now.

Four seats in front of Sirius sat James, who mussed up his hair again and then turned to grin at Sirius after a quick glance at Professor Flitwick, who didn't notice.

Sirius gave James the thumbs up, and then looked casually over his shoulder at me and winked.

I smiled back at him, and watched in amusement as his eyes lit up at my smile. And then he turned back around just as Professor Flitwick looked up.

I glanced along my row again, and caught Remus Lupin looking at me, the smallest trace of a smile on his face as I now turned my smile toward him, appreciating his nice and golden his eyes looked. But he also looked tired…oh God, a full moon was coming up, and Remus was soooo stressed. My smile changed to one of sympathy, and _his_ smile changed to one of reassurance. We nodded to each other before resuming our answers checking.

Rows in front of me, I noticed however, James had begun drawing on a piece of paper. I didn't need to be standing over him to know what he was doing. Two of the most important things in his life to him – a snitch and L.E. Typical. I sighed, and returned to checking my answers and coveting my sugar quill.

"Quills down, please!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, just as I'd finished confirming that the last answer – what is the _Carpe Retractum_ spell? And I'd refrained from writing 'you tell me' and wrote 'it creates a retractable sort of magical rope' instead. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!"

We all watched, and most of us laughed, as the hundreds of rolls of parchments zoomed through the air and knocked poor Professor Flitwick over. I had always liked Professor Flitwick. He gave difficult (for me) homework, but I liked him a lot. He was always kind to his students.

When he'd been helped up and said we could go, I gathered my things into my shoulder bag (which is more like a big purse and has been graffitied by me for absolutely no purpose whatsoever) and looked up, to find Sirius standing beside me, grinning.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand which I took, and we made our way over to where James was waiting for us, him holding my hand up high as I stepped delicately, like a dancer.

James grinned. "And here's the love-birds…Em, are you _still_ carrying that thing around with you?"

I glanced down at my pocket, and blushed, as the small black dog that Sirius had sewn for me was poking its nose it. It was actually an enchanted dog, and liked to walk around on my bedside table, sniffing at things.

"It's a lucky charm." I replied, as we began to make our way out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. I couldn't help but notice, through the group of chattering girls, Severus Snape, walking along, and I was reminded again of what was to come.

My warning bells immediately began ringing.

Should I prevent it?

No, definitely not.

Did I dislike Snape?

You bet.

Did I wish I could say something to the future Harry who would be watching this someday?

There were a million things I would've liked to have said.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked, as we emerged into the Entrance Hall. He kept hold of my hand the entire time.

"Loved it." Said Remus briskly. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf_. Excellent question."

I grinned.

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" James said in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," Remus said seriously, as we joined the groups of students eager to get out into the sunlit grounds and, without even realising I was doing it, I began to mutter right along with him: "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

As the others except for Peter laughed, I looked around, wondering if Hogwarts would look the same or different in years to came than it did now.

Wondering…

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said, startling me out of my reverie. "I'll be surprised if I don't get an 'Outstanding' on it, at least."

"Me too." Said James, as he reached into his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius and I asked in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"Nicked it." James replied casually, and he began playing with the snitch – I resisted the urge to snatch it up before he did, I had been training hard as reserve seeker for some time now.

We sat down in the shade of a beech tree by the edge of the lake.

Remus pulled out a book and began reading, and I lay with my head on Sirius' lap, taking the little enchanted dog out of my pocket and letting it walk around on my chest. Every so often, I glanced at Remus and, every so often, _he_ glanced at _me_. One time, our eyes met, and we both looked away quickly.

I began singing my favourite song. "_A world yet unseen..._

_No matter what awaits me there,_

_even if it's not the ideal,_

_I won't be afraid. _

_The birds travel on the wind_

_on a journey from today to tomorrow_…"

James, meanwhile, kept on playing with the snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. The impulse to beat him to it was growing even stronger, I hadn't had a chance to play reserved seeker yet.

At last, Sirius got James to stop showing off, as only Sirius can, and I closed my eyes, momentarily thinking about other things, especially when Sirius said that he was bored and wished that it was a full-moon. Yeah, right. Like we needed _more_ near misses…

And then James' quiet voice said: "This'll liven you up, Padfoot, look who it is…"

And I sat bolt upright, the enchanted doggie toppling into my waiting hands. I pocketed him quickly.

Sirius' head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," He said softly. "_Snivellus_."

As Snape left the shadows of the bushes and started across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Remus, Peter and I remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown-line had appeared between his eyebrows; Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

I settled for rising my sit with my legs tucked underneath of me, and rested the side of my head on my hand – I knew where this was going.

As I watched the scene unfold before me, exactly as I knew it would, I had to wonder what an outsider looking in would think. Probably that Sirius and James were arrogant, conceited jerks which, in actual fact, was _true_…oh, but there was so much _more_ to them than met the eye!

If only everyone else could _see_ that…

I looked directly at the spot between the beech and the bushes, as if I was looking into the future ghost of Harry Potter's eyes, willing him to see different, that his father and Sirius _weren't_ as arrogant as Severus Snape would one day always tell him they had been. _Willing_ him…

The pocket watch swung around my neck as I turned to see that Lily had entered the scene, and was now effectively telling James (and Sirius too, to some degree) off for bullying Snape.

He called her a mudblood, and my blood boiled up and over, as it always had when someone said _that_ word.

"Don't worry about _him_, Lils!" I called to her, and everyone turned to look at me. "He said the same thing to me when I effectively did what you just did on the train in December! At present time he's just a prejudice idiot who can't accept help when it's handed to him!" I had never openly insulted Severus in front of Lily before – and this is why my temper _always_ gets me into trouble – but now a look of dawning comprehension arose on her face, as she glanced from Snape to me.

I hoped anyone watching this in the _future_ wouldn't miss what I'd said about the present time…Snape would change…eventually. But, at the moment, he was a loser. Through and through.

I may also be a little biased because he dislikes my best friends, but there you go.

Suddenly, a female's voice cut across the grounds, and said: "_I don't like your temper toward Slytherins, Pax_!" And Bellatrix marched across the grass toward me, wand raised.

"So you've noticed I hate your house, have you?" I said coldly, standing up quickly and reached for my wand, but she beat me to it.

"_Why don't you go for a swim in the lake and cool off, bitch_!?" She cried.

"_No_!" I cried, panicked. "_I can't swim_!" My voice echoed around the silent grounds. My heart was pounding, my wand halfway out.  
But, with a flick of _her_ wand, Bellatrix sent me flying. I felt my feet fly out from underneath of me as I flew directly into the middle of the lake. I caught a flash of her triumphant grin, and Sirius' horrified face, before the nightmare began.  
The water closed around me with a splash that was more like a deafening roar to my ears, and I felt myself being pressed in, suffocate from all sides. The familiar, terrifying feeling I'd had whilst drowning as a child came flooding back to me, and I struggled against the water.

My head broke through the surface of the water, as I shouted: "_PADFOOT, HELP M-_!" I was cut off when I went under again, choked by a mouthful of lake water, and the blackness set around me, because I couldn't see the daylight above me again.

_Oh God no…oh God…_ I thought, praying to _God_ that Harry Potter wouldn't see me die this way. _God no…_ I thought, as I sunk into the inky blackness of the lake.

***

The next thing I knew, I felt water coming up from within me, and I leaned forward in someone's arms as I coughed up what felt like a fountain-full of water.

"Oh God," Someone was saying, and I realised that it was Remus whose arms I was in, who had his wand pointed at my chest, who had gotten the water out from within me. "Em, Emmy…"

I coughed – I couldn't answer but, through the haze, I saw Sirius, who was soaking wet, facing off against his cousin, whose eyes were flashing wildly.

"I swear Bellatrix," Sirius growled, sounding so much like the big black dog I ran around the castle grounds with frequently. "They should have expelled you after you tried to torture her before…but now…now, I will _kill_ you…" His eyes were flashing wildly too.

"Bring it on, mudblood-lover." Bellatrix smirked, and Sirius raised his wand. Bellatrix raised hers. "_CRU-_…"

"NO!!" I screamed, pushing myself out of Remus' arms and running.

"_-CIO_!!" Bellatrix shouted, pointing her wand directly at Sirius' chest.

"_Padfoot_!" I tackled Sirius to the ground, as the curse flew over our heads, missing us by mere inches. We landed on the grass roughly, and I felt a crack in my right ankle that didn't sound too good, and then people began yelling.

Through the haze, and the blood rushing through my head I thought I heard Remus or James yell something that sounded like a curse, heard Bellatrix howling in agony and rage, thought I saw someone wearing Slytherin robes watching us from the shadows. The enchanted dog in my pocket had jumped out onto the grass, and was now shaking itself dry.

I was lying on Sirius, I was breathing heavily, and so was he.

"I…hate her," I panted, looking over my shoulder at a very tentacle-y looking Bellatrix. "I really…really…_do_."

Sirius arms wrapped around me, and he held me to his chest as we just lay there in the grass together, and I pressed my head against his neck.

He kissed my forehead. "So do I, White Fang…so do I…"

"_White Fang_?"


	33. This Kiss

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

This Kiss

"_White Fang_?"

I was staring down at a drawing done by Sirius (he was quite the talented artist, you know). It showed me as a wolf, with my crescent tail, running along a snowy embank, with the words 'WHITE FANG' scrawled into the surface of the snow as I ran. Yes, enchanted pictures rule.

But that's not really the point now, is it?

"Yeah, I think it fits, don't you?" James was sitting casually in a big red chair by the window, glancing over at Lily every three seconds or so.

I groaned. "Don't _you_ start. Look, there is nothing _white_ about my fangs, got it?"

"They looked pretty wh-white to me!" Peter stammered from his spot on the floor where he was frowning over his Transfigurations exam paper (which, I hate to say, I think I might've failed).

"Oh great, everyone's against me." I said, throwing up my hands before flopping down into an easy chair. "Okay then, fine, I'm White Fang now. Are you all happy?" I asked them.

Sirius nodded. "Very." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "_Anyway_…umm, on a more casual note…someone's been suspended…"

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus gave me their full attention now. "Who?" Peter asked, but the rest of us knew who.

"They should've _expelled_ her." Sirius growled.

"Calm down." I rolled my eyes. "We'll work on that later, for now…" I glanced at my pocket watch which, surprisingly, _hadn't_ been damaged by my little trip to The Bottom Of The Lake. "We have exams to get to…I've got Care Of Magical Creatures, so I'll walk part-ways with you guys."

Remus was the last one to get up from his chair, and I knew why. As we made our way down to the Great Hall, I recalled the upcoming full-moon and, before the boys all went in, I grabbed Remus' robes.

"What?" He asked me, doing his best to look alertly into my eyes.

I waved the others on, and they nodded and went in, and then I reached into my robes and handed Remus something. "I made this for you…a good-luck charm of sorts…Lily helped me, but I did most of the details by myself."

Remus was looking at the solid silver and gold werewolf pendant in his hands. He seemed to have temporarily lost the power of speech for a moment.

"Yeah so, well, anyway…" I said to him, glancing past him and out the doors of the Entrance Hall – I needed to get to my own exam. "Good luck and all..." And, before I could stop myself – or maybe I couldn't have if I'd tried – I kissed him so quickly you couldn't have timed it, then dashed past him and out into the bright sunlight, praying with all my heart that Sirius _hadn't_ just seen that. He would freak out. We'd be dragging him off the ledge of the Astronomy Tower.

I touched my lips once I was outside, in wonder. Did I _really_ just do that?

Did that make me a two-timer?

Why did things that my heart feel it needed have to seem so wrong? I sighed, and went off to face some Hippogriffs.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Remus stood outside the Great Hall, the good-luck charm clutched tightly in his hand and a look of ultimate wonder on his face.

Emma had just…_kissed_ him. Actually touched _her lips_ to _his_.

Some part of Remus felt incredibly guilty, as he always did when he thought this way about Emma.

She was Sirius' girlfriend. And Sirius was his best friend.

But, as Remus wondered, he wished that Emma was _his_ girlfriend instead.

Things were starting to get very complex at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

As Remus hurried into the Great Hall to start his exam, he failed to notice a figure watching him from the shadows to his right. In fact, so caught up in a strange little fantasy was he, that he didn't realise how dangerous it was for that certain someone to have seen what he just saw…


	34. Protective Is What I Feel Above All Else

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Protective Is What I Feel Above All Else

Remus and I couldn't look at each other for the rest of the week. Every time our eyes met, we would both turn pink and have to look away quickly.

If Sirius _ever_ found out…

I felt so guilty it was tearing my insides apart, like a hungry Thestral.

But, at the same time…oh God, it just felt so _right_, to love them both this way! I can't explain it, I have no idea why.

I just knew that I couldn't let either of them go.

I had taken to writing a diary about all this, which was protected with the world's strongest spell.

On the night of the full-moon, I was lounging in the common room, sitting on the window-seat, and watching as Madam Pomfrey lead Remus across the grounds.

"Remus…" I whispered, somewhat dreamily, as I watched him disappear into the mouth of the Whomping Willow. I wanted to be with him, right now, more than ever, but not for the reason that most people would just assume. I sighed. I'd decided that, like last time, I wanted to be with him when he transformed. I couldn't explain why, I just felt like I had to be with him when he was going through all that pain…it must be horrible.

It was like I could feel every single rip and tear in my very own muscles.

I stood up, and looked around the common room. I didn't see Sirius anywhere…come to think of it, I hadn't seen him all afternoon. I wondered where he could've gone to but, now, I realised that I could get out of the common room without him following me, and I left, acting like I was going to the bathroom. Then I left the castle, treading familiar passages and being careful not to run into anybody, like Peeves or Filch.

I left the castle and followed my senses in the growing darkness to the Whomping Willow, which was in full swing. I prodded the knot with a very long stick, and the tree stopped fighting.

I glanced around me, snuck into the tunnel and then transformed, not wanting anybody to see me. I followed the familiar pathway all the way up to the Shrieking Shack, and there, at the room where he always was, was Remus, howling in pain, in mid-transformation.

With a small yelp, I rushed to his side, pushing my shoulder up against him as the pain rippled through his body, my howls suddenly joined in with his pain, and we howled together into the night as his transformation was complete, and he sank to the floor, seemingly defeated by what he had become.

I stood over him, and nuzzled my nose against his neck, licking his muzzle, telling him that it would be alright. That I was here.

I planned to always be.

Remus looked up at me with his werewolf eyes.

I can't really explain what they look like, except just to say that they are blood red. But…Remus still shone through in them, as I had told him time and again and would continue to do so.

I stared back at him with my yellow eyes, willing him to understand.

He uttered a sigh.

I cocked my head to one side, as I so often did when I was a human, and then I licked him, right on the nose.

He jumped, startled, and I gave him a wolfish grin, wagging my crescent tail.

He nodded at me.

Then, a sound made us both stop.

It was a human sound, and Remus' eyes immediately turned blood redder.

"What the hell…how far is this blood staircase?"

I froze, rigid where I stood by Remus' side. Severus Snape!? Oh no…oh _no_! This must be the night that Sirius played that trick on him…

How could he..? Did he not understand..? I glanced quickly at Remus, whose teeth were bared. If he lost control of himself, if he attacked Snape here…would I be able to protect what was important?

Where was James anyway?

And then…suddenly, I remembered.

Lily had asked James to study with her in the library tonight…all because I had convinced her to do it.

James wouldn't come, he didn't know…

Snape was almost to the room, and Remus' werewolf instincts were taking effect. I could see it in his eyes.

_Blood lust_.

I closed my eyes briefly for a moment, contemplating, and then I opened them again.

I sprang.

I leapt through the door to come face-to-face with Severus Snape, who was coming in.

Over my shoulder, I saw his eyes widen at the sight of a fully grown werewolf. My insides curled and my heart leapt fiercely and protectively – I would _not_ let anything bad happen to Remus now!

I didn't care about Snape- all I cared about was Remus, and protecting him.

With a snarl, I sank my teeth into Snape's forearm, exactly where his Death Eater mark would one day be, and pushed him back, away from Remus' terrifying screams, back outside.

With each growl I glared into Snape's eyes, conveying a message of pure hatred and anger. _'Come near my Remus again',_ I thought, as I pushed him out and into the open, and he staggered back a few paces to land on the grass as I finally let go of him. _'And I'll kill you.'_

I watched as Snape ran off, clutching his arm which was bleeding very, very badly. I may have bitten him a little bit harder than was necessary.

Behind me, I could hear Remus' howls, and so I pushed the knot on the tree with my nose to bring the tree to life again, and then headed back down there to get Remus under control, again.

I could handle Remus without hurting him, no sweat.

But Sirius…

I was absolutely going to _annihilate_ him tomorrow.


	35. Flight Of The White Wolf

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Flight Of The White Wolf

"YOU COULD HAVE RUINED HIS LIFE!!!!" I screamed, glad that no one else could hear us for we were in the Room Of Requirement, Sirius and I. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, my face was probably red, and tears were pouring down my face. Sirius dared not approach me – my wand was not out, but I was dangerous just the same, I would kill him if he came any closer. "DOESN'T IT _MATTER_ YOU ANYMORE, SIRIUS BLACK!?" Sirius cringed. This was a hard blow for him, not that I'd hinted that he didn't care about his friends, but because I'd called him Sirius. I only ever called him Siri or some form of Padfoot now. "DOESN'T IT _MATTER_ TO YOU THAT THE THING REMUS FEARS ABOVE ALL ELSE IS BECOMING LIKE HIS CREATOR – _AND YOU NEARLY MADE IT SO_!!" I was beyond all reason now, screaming for the entire world to hear me but, of course they couldn't. We were in a sound-proof room after all. "YOU NEARLY _RUINED_ ANOTHER MAN'S LIFE!! A LIFE WE ALL WORKED SO HARD TO PROTECT AND MAKE BETTER!! REMUS WOULD HAVE BEEN BESIDE HIMSELF IF HE'D HURT SNAPE, HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO _LIVE_ WITH HIMSELF AND _YOU DON'T EVEN CARE_!!!!" I screamed out the last sentence, turned on my feel and headed for the door but Sirius grabbed my wrist. Big mistake. This is me, the queen of 'can't control her temper' and it _always_ showed.

In a second I had summoned up all my strength and hit Sirius around the face, forcing him to let me go. This wasn't like the time I'd slapped him up in the common room to get some sense into him. No, this was a full-on, all-pain-intended punch, and I intended to make it count.

I stared at Sirius standing there, with blood dripping from his nose, just staring at me in stunned silence. His eyes were full of…remorse? I couldn't be sure. I looked at him for a long moment, neither one of us spoke. The only sound was the steady drip-drip of his blood as it hit the carpet.

And then I turned and bolted, pushing through the doors and out into the corridor, and I just ran. I ran past classrooms, past Peeves who was rearranging a suit of armour, and straight through the doors of the Entrance Hall, where I nearly ran into someone.

I staggered back, blinded by my tears of anger, and stared into the face of the boy who looked so much like Sirius…and yet there were subtle differences. Plus, Regulus Arcturus Black wasn't nearly as handsome as his older brother, but that was just me being me again.

Regulus and I stared at each for a moment, and looking at him made me think of Sirius. Their hair even fell into their eyes in the exact same way, and suddenly I realised that it had been Regulus who had been watching me the first time I'd ever flown. I gave a choked gasp, and pushed past Regulus, running again, heading toward the Forbidden Forest. Once I was out of sight…when no one else could see me…

I hit the Forest Floor at a dead run, four large wolf paws making no sound whatsoever as they carried me away from here.


	36. Regulus

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Regulus

_No One's P.O.V:_

Remus felt guilty about it, but he secretly felt that he should be thrilled when Sirius came back to the common room with a blood nose, and told them quietly that Emma had hit him. He knew it was horrible, and that Emma must've been ever _more_ upset then he was, if that were possible, but in truth he felt like the world was ending. Emma had been so upset about what had happened, and her feelings were affecting Remus in a way he couldn't quite fathom. It was like her pain was his own. He didn't know why, or what it meant, so he went to the library to do some research.

Because he could remember reading about it in a book last year…or something very similar to this, at least…

**

Emma didn't show up that evening, and by seven o'clock all of the Marauders – plus Lily – were worried. They searched everywhere in the castle for her, but to no avail.

They met up in the Entrance Hall at quarter past nine, huddled together in the light of a lantern.

"Where _is_ she?" Sirius asked desperately, clenching and unclenching his hands compulsively.

"If anything's happened to her, then it will be _your_ fault, Sirius Black!" Lily scolded him, in perfect tones of Emma. She didn't know _exactly_ what was going on – not about Remus being a werewolf or the others being illegal Animagi – but she enough to know that Emma had been upset with Sirius for some reason, because of something that he'd done. Emma had been staggering when she'd come up to the common room at four in the morning, bleeding from her arms and refusing to talk to anyone as she'd collapsed into her bed with her clothes still on. Lily hadn't been able to get much out of her, just muttered words like 'Sirius', 'ruined' and 'kill' that Lily somehow managed to string together as only Lily could. She'd been waiting all evening to have a go at Sirius for it but, now, looking at the boy's distraught face, the words died in her mouth and she thought better of it.

"I know," Sirius said, and his voice cracked. "If anything happens to her, it'll be my…"

"You may already be too late," Came a voice from the shadows, and Sirius' younger brother Regulus stepped into the light, to be greeted rather coolly by the rest of them. None of them had ever had much time for Regulus, least of all his own brother. "I saw Emma about twelve hours ago, running toward the Forbidden Forest."

Sirius' face became a mask of horror, and Lily clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. Remus' eyes glazed over.

Regulus shrugged. "Just thought you oughta know." He said, and turned and walked quickly toward a door without looking back. Once on the other side of the door, however, he stopped, and leaned against the heavy wooden door.

Thoughts were flashing through his mind, so fast he felt as if he were playing a game of Quidditch, and each thought was another playing zooming by him as he stayed in one place, transfixed, staring at the glowing yellow of eyes of Emma Pax. He had seen her run off into the forest, knew how dangerous it could be in there. Alone, someone didn't stand a chance.

But Regulus knew that his brother, Sirius, had gotten out of tougher situations before, and that he had his friends on his side as well. So, Regulus had told him where to find Emma.

'_Well, there you go mother,'_ Regulus thought, almost bitterly. _'I did my part for the Greater Cause…'_.

***

I stopped and transformed, leaning against a tree. For someone who had spent the first three days of her life on this planet running around in the Forbidden Forest, I was sure I was lost.

The forest was so huge…not to mention dark. I was reminded of the scene in the first movie, and my insides froze. Now that I had stopped being so angry, and I'd paused to look around me…

I was terrified.

I needed light.

I reached into my robes, and drew out my wand.

"_Lumos_." I muttered, and held up my glowing wand.

I nearly screamed when the light beam fell on three faces.


	37. Pain Redefined

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Pain Redefined

I started shaking, as soon as I laid eyes on the three Death Eaters and, as I gazed at each of them in turn, I found myself saying their names out loud. "Rosier," Evan Rosier's father jerked his head forward, indicating a nod. I turned to the next one. "And Nott…" He smiled an evil little smile at me. "And…oh God no, not _you_…"

Lestrange smirked.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Rosier asked, in mock tones of pleasantry.

"We've met." I replied shortly, my eyes quickly shifting all around me, looking for exits…if I could just transform…I could turn on the dime and bolt, faster than you could say 'Quidditch'.

"Leaving so soon?"

I gasped, because Lestrange had Apparated to a spot just behind me, and had his wand pointed at the back of my neck.

"Aww, but we were just getting acquainted." Nott said, stepping forward. He and Rosier also had their wands pointed at me and, at this point, I began to wonder how I was going to make it out of this situation alive.

"What for?" I asked, stalling for time, and trying to keep the nervousness out of my face and tone. My hands felt cold and clammy, my stomach like I'd swallowed a great big block of ice – I wouldn't have been surprised if a Dementor had suddenly strolled up. My breathing came out short and sharp.

Lestrange chuckled darkly from behind me. "Our Lord," He said, and I felt body stiffen despite myself. "_Requests_ your company at present time, so to speak…he has learned of the means of your…arrival…"

I flinched. "V-Voldemort knows about me?"

The three Death Eaters stiffened at the sound of their master's name and, somehow, that gave me strength and courage, to see that I had made _them_ uneasy.

"Afraid of hearing your master's name?" I said, slightly tauntingly, clenching my wand tight in my hand, which was shaking. "I know that's what he likes – to invoke fear among _everyone_, even his own followers, whom he _expects_ to die in the war…" I was cut off suddenly.

"_Crucio_!" Lestrange said, sharply.

My screams echoed up through the trees, as pain beyond anything I had ever imagined tore through my body. I felt like I had been set on fire, from the inside out, and my very insides were scorching hot.

Having the wolf tear into my throat. That was nothing. That was lying on the down pillows in the Room Of Requirement. I'd take that a hundred times over now. I'd take it, and be grateful.

Having to fight against Remus, to stop him from forgetting who he truly was. That was nothing. That was relaxing in the warm waters in the Prefects Bathroom. I'd take that a hundred times over now. I'd take it, and be grateful.

Every ache, every break, every bruise or injury I'd ever gotten – I'd take them all a hundred times over, and be so grateful I could cry.

I was crying now.

The pain ceased suddenly, and I fell to my knees, clutching at the cold, cool ground, tears dripping down my face as the Death Eaters laughed softly to themselves, and their amusement fuelled the fire that was my anger.

From where I was kneeling, I could see a little pathway underneath the bushes, that was just the right height for me when I was in my wolf form, but a human could not get through there.

My wand, which was still lit, was the only light in the small glade we were in. The moon was behind a cloud, and when my wand went out, there would be no light whatsoever.

I glanced once into the faces of all three Death Eaters, and was filled with a hate so strong, an anger so powerful, that I realised that _this_ was the reason I was here – to fight against the Death Eaters, if I could.

But not now…I was too weak…too sore…

I had to get back to the castle.

I took a deep, steadying breath, aware that I had only one chance to do what I was about to do, and that it would be near-on impossible. I calmed myself down, forced myself to think of all my friends back up at the castle, if they could forgive me for being such an emotional girl.

I would need all of my Gryffindor bravery for this, if Gryffindor was where I truly belonged.

One breath…and two…

"_Nox_." I whispered, and my wand extinguished itself instantly.

"What the-?" Nott muttered.

"Quickly!" Lestrange shouted. "_Lu_-…"

"It will take more than that." I quoted a brave woman from an old war movie, before I transformed and flung myself into the bushes, sprinting away through the undergrowth.

"FIND HER!!" I heard Lestrange shout, which only made me run even faster.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

A stag, a dog and a rat came to a dead halt when they heard the scream that reverberated through the forest, and transformed instantly.

"That sounded like…" James began.

"Emma!" Peter squeaked.

Sirius' face was covered with dread. Emma's scream had been one of agony, one of someone who is being tortured by means of…the Cruciatus Curse. Emma in pain…Emma was in pain…pain beyond anything else imaginable…

And he, Sirius, had as good as caused it.

Lily's words echoed about in his mind. 'If anything's happened to her, then it will be _your_ fault, Sirius Black!'

And now…something had.

Emma was never going to forgive him for this, he was sure of it.

"Well," He said suddenly, taking out his wand. "The very _least_ I can do for her is save her life – _Point Me_!" He said, and his wand pointed south-east into the thicker parts of the trees.

Sirius, James and Peter began to run in that direction, Peter feeling a lot braver than what he should, James and Sirius just filled with determination.

Suddenly, something big and very white jumped out of the bushes in front of them, saw them, and placed itself between them and something else.

They just had enough time to glimpse it's crescent tail, when it transformed into Emma, and a shout was heard: "I FOUND HER!!"

And a jet of dark purple light shot out of the trees.

"_Protego_!" Emma shouted, raising her wand and conjuring up an unusually shiny blue shield, which caused the jinx to bounce away from them, and ricochet off a nearby tree.

Emma was tense, her whole body was shaking, as the three Death Eaters stepped out of the trees and into the light cast by James' wand.

"Remember what the Dark Lord said," Lestrange said to the other two, who nodded. "_Kill the spare_."

The three Death Eaters raised their wands.


	38. Fight To The Finish

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Fight To The Finish

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion.

"Use something that will get past that shield charm!" Lestrange hissed. "_Kill the boys, but take the girl alive_!" He was obviously reciting his master's orders.

"Over my dead body, Death Eaters!" I said, even though my hands were shaking. "You'll have to kill me first, and I doubt whether _Voldemort_ would appreciate you defying his orders!"

The Death Eaters hissed angrily at my usage and obvious mockery of the Dark Lord's name.

"You dare speak his name with such cheek," Nott hissed. "But soon the Death Eaters shall rise to help our master claim victory! You do not know much about us now, but…"

"That's where you're wrong, Nott!" I interrupted him, hoping that didn't sound as weird as I thought it did. "I know more than you think I do, which gives me an advantage!" _'I hope…'_.

Rosier's eyes flashed. "What childish dream is this?" He asked me, and I realised at once that, while Voldemort may know about my origins, his Death Eaters certainly didn't. While the Death Eaters were distracted with these thoughts, I half turned to the boys, who hadn't said a word yet. James' eyes were flashing with anger, and I recalled how much he despised the Dark Arts. Peter looked scared out of his mind.

Sirius was looking directly at me.

"Use _Bombarda_-" I hissed, so softly and without moving my lips at all. "When I say 'now'. Then run-"

Sirius, James and Peter all gave the slightest nod.

I turned back to the Death Eaters, feeling numb. Something was starting from deep inside of me, overriding my mortal fear.

Something was waking up…

"Well, it matters not," Lestrange seemed to decided. "We do not question our Lord's motives, we live to serve him, in his quest to become the ruler of the wizarding world."

Sirius suddenly laughed softly. "You think _Voldemort_ will let you live that long? I'll be surprised if you three make it to Evan's graduation the year after next." My bravery must've been affecting Sirius.

"I'll be more surprised boy," Rosier said with venom in his voice, pointing his wand at Sirius through my blue shield. "If _you_ make it that far…"

"You won't attack us," James said confidently. "You Death Eaters haven't got the guts if it means that slightest chance of disobeying your master." It must've been affecting James too.

"R-right!" Peter squeaked nervously. Oh God, him too?

I drew in a single deep breath. This was it. It was now or never. There wasn't going to be another chance after this. I said: "Look," Like I was talking to my friends, but I kept my eyes trained on the Death Eaters. "This is only going to get a lot worse. The best you three can do is to leave **now**-"

"_BOMBARDA_!!" Shouted three voices from behind me and a series of small scale explosions rocked the forest, as somebody grabbed my hand, my shield charm faltered, and we began running through the trees.

"_FIND HER_!!!!" I heard Lestrange scream, and heard a spell being cast, and Sirius' cry of pain.

I half stopped. "_Sirius_!" I cried, but James had my hand gripped firmly in his, and dragged me forwards through the trees.

"_Don't stop now, Emma_!" He ordered me. "_Keep on running_!"

"But Sirius-"

"_He'll be fine, he can handle himself now MOVE_!!"

"_STUPEFY_!!" We heard Sirius yell a moment later, followed by his somewhat bark of triumph. "_ONE DOWN, AND TWO TO GO WORMTAIL_!!"

He was _enjoying_ this.

I smiled.

The sleeping thing in my stomach woke up completely, and roared.

It was adrenaline.


	39. Imperio!

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

_Imperio!_

The forest moved past at a blur as James and I ran, not even realising that we could've just transformed because then, suddenly, Nott was in front of us.

"_Protego_!" I cried, hastily casting a shield charm in case Nott attacked us first.

He didn't say anything, but a jet of purple fire shot straight at James, and hit him in the ribs. With a gasp he sank to his knees.

I screamed: "_JAMES_!!" Loud enough for the world to hear, and sank too, keeping one arm firmly around him and my wand trained on Nott. My eyes burned holes into his.

This was the curse that Antonin Dolohov had used on Hermione in the fifth book. Someone – probably Sirius – had probably rendered Nott speechless, which had lessened the severity of the curse – to a degree. My shield charm may or may not have helped.

But James needed help, that much was for certain.

"_Expulso_!" I shouted, pointing my wand at Nott, and he deflected the spell easily, before pointing his own wand at me.

"Let _me_ try it," He said, and I _knew_ what he was about to say. "_Crucio_!"

I screamed, trying to keep a firm grip on James' body whilst pain pierced white-hot through every single inch of my skin.

We were in danger…and it was all my fault.

My screams carried on, as the pain intensified.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius and Peter ran through the forest after rendering Rosier unconscious, no doubt drawn in by the sound of Emma's two screams – the first one yelling out James' name as he was hit with the purple flames, the second when she herself was screaming in agony after being hit with the _Cruciatus Curse_.

Sirius had no doubt in his mind that was what was being used on the poor girl. Bellatrix had attempted twice to do it, and had only failed due to sheer coincidence. But now…Emma had endured it twice in the last fifteen minutes. The pain she must be going through…it filled Sirius' body with dread – and that's what pushed him forward, through the trees and toward the sound of the commotion.

Emma's screaming had stopped, and now Sirius and Peter could hear Lestrange's voice saying: "Did you kill the boy?"

"If he's not dead now, then he will be in a minute." Nott said confidently. "Where's Rosier?"

"Knocked out by the Black boy." Lestrange replied, his voice cold. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased to hear that he may have lost the Black family's allegiance."

There was a small sound from nearby, and they both looked up to see Emma, sheet white, dragging herself up from the ground, keeping one arm firmly around James' shoulders, but still glaring at the two Death Eaters with hatred in her eyes. "You…you can tell _Voldemort_," She said, breathing heavily. The second _Cruciatus Curse_ had really taken its toll on her. "That he…never had Sirius…to begin with and…if I get my way…he won't get Regulus…either…"

"_Crucio_." Lestrange said, almost lazily, and Emma again fell to the ground, although her screams were a lot quieter now, and she seemed to be biting her lips to prevent herself from screaming – she bit her lips so hard that they started bleeding, and then the pain stopped.

Panting, she rose again, shaking. "And he'll never…get me…either…not willingly, anyway…"

Lestrange and Nott exchanged a glance. "Hmm, good idea," Nott said, and raised his wand. "_Imperio_." _Stand up._ He thought.

Emma stared at him for a moment, and then her eyes went completely blank, and she stood up.

"Very good…" Nott said softly, just as Sirius and Peter crashed into the glade.

"This will be easier than I thought…" Lestrange mused, but for the life of him he knew not _why_ his master needed this girl in one piece. He would just as happily have destroyed her, if those had been his orders.

"Emma!?" Sirius cried, upon seeing her standing there silently, with unblinking eyes.

"Emma," Nott said, very clearly. "Destroy Sirius Black! Will you obey me?"

Emma turned to Sirius with dead, lifeless eyes, and raised her wand. "Yes, I will."


	40. The Fire Of Friendship

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY

The Fire Of Friendship

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius stared at Emma in disbelief. She still had her wand pointed at him, her lifeless eyes trained on a spot just above his head. Beside her, James lay, whether dead or not Sirius couldn't tell. Beside him, Peter gave a frightened whimper.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, staring fearfully at Emma.

Sirius frowned. "It must be…hold on!" He remembered how obediently Emma had followed the Death Eater's orders, how she had committed herself to obeying his command. "It's gotta be the _Imperius Curse_!"

Peter gasped.

Sirius was so angry he was seeing red. "You used the _Imperius Curse_ on her! What the hell-!" He was cut off when a jet of red light zoomed past his left ear, straight from Emma's wand. "Oh God no…" Do I fight her and risk hurting her? Or do I stand her and let her kill me? What the hell am I supposed to do now?

Next to him, Peter seemed frozen in shock.

Sirius took out his wand, but he knew he wouldn't use it. He _couldn't_ – this was _Emma_. The first girl he'd ever kissed, the only girl who wasn't superficial and fake. The only girl he'd ever really…Sirius gulped.

The only girl he could ever _truly_ say he would _love_.

The Death Eaters laughed.

"Finish him off, Emma." Nott said carelessly, with an evil sort of smile.

Emma nodded.

Sirius looked at Emma, into her eyes, silently begging her not to do it.

Emma's back was to the Death Eaters, the only light was coming from the moonlight above and, just before the moon went behind another cloud and shrouded them all in darkness…Sirius watched Emma's lips curve upwards into a smile, and she _winked_.

Then she raised her wand and shouted: "_Opugno_!"

***

And from within the trees came a terrible array of birds, of all shapes and sizes, some with wickedly sharp beaks and terribly clawed talons. At my command, they started attacking the two Death Eaters who, for a moment, where visibly stunned, before they began fighting back.

I heard them yelling out spells left and right, as I ran over to where James was.

"Transform!" I called to Sirius, who nodded and became the huge black dog. He and Peter hurried over to me and James, where Peter and I lifted him onto Sirius' back, where I secured him using the rope-binding spell. "Go!" I ordered to Sirius, who took off running through the trees. Peter and I both transformed, I grabbed Peter (hopefully gently) in my jaws, and took off at a run after Sirius all the while thinking _'can we make it out alive?'_.

***

Presently, the trees began to thin out, and I stopped _just_ long enough to allow Peter to climb onto my head. Then I resumed my running.

Sirius and I ran side-by-side, making our way carefully because of his important passenger, and me all the while praying that James was still alive.

As daylight broke through the trees, Sirius and I stopped running at the same time, cocked our heads to the side and listened.  
Not a sound could be heard except for the forest awakening – we had not heard Lestrange or Nott pursuing us for awhile now, and Sirius and I exchanged a glance, and then a nod. We were nearing the edge of the forest now, and we were safer.

We should transform back into our human forms.

I transformed, removed the rat from my head and he transformed into Peter, as I knelt down and began to undo the bonds tying James to Sirius. As soon as I had done this, and confirmed that James was still alive, I threw my arms around Sirius' neck.

He transformed instantly and wrapped his own arms around me as we kneeled together on the forest floor, hugging the life out of each other.

"What happened?" Sirius murmured to me. "Emmy, I thought you were…possessed…"

I laughed softly. "Oh, please, stop giving Nott so much credit – the curse missed me by _miles_."

Sirius' arms tightened around me. "What gave you the idea to use the 'animal attack' spell?"

"Hermoine." I replied and, of course, Sirius didn't have a clue what I was talking about but it didn't matter.

I could've stayed like that forever, but…

"Uh, guys…about James?" Peter said, and Sirius and I broke apart instantly.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing!" I said, standing up very quickly and dragging Sirius up with me.

"I'll carry him." Sirius said, with an unusually (for him) grave expression on his face. He went over and picked up the still form of his best friend. "Come on Prongs, old friend…" He said, his face pale and there was blood on his forehead, and I was reminded once again of how I'd led them all into a considerable amount of danger.

I felt so ashamed that I followed a fair few paces behind the boys, as we broke through the trees and into the early morning sunlight that now bathed the Hogwarts grounds.

I ignored my bleeding lips, my tired aching feet and everything else in between. I was just realising that running for it and never returning was better for everyone, when figures came running across the grounds toward us, black robes flying and I recognised, with a start, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.

Lily reached James and Sirius first and, to everyone's complete shock, she burst into tears at the sight of James lying lifeless in his best friend's arms.

Madam Pomfrey swooped over them in an instant, as the two Professors and Remus hurried up to me and Peter.

Professor McGonagall was pale. "Mr. Pettigrew, Miss. Pax, what _happened_!?" I hadn't actually noticed it before, but Peter had three long gashes across his chest. I guess I'd just been too preoccupied with Sirius and James, only now I felt guilty about ignoring Peter.

I also couldn't answer Professor McGonagall but, to my surprise, Peter _did_. "There were Death Eaters in the forest, Professor," He said, and all three of them looked stunned. "They injured James, and tortured Emma – tried to use the _Imperius Curse_ on her too…but she summoned all these attacking birds…"

Remus suddenly threw his arms around me and hugged me, and I felt my own arms slide up around his neck as I rested my head on his shoulder, and let sleep take a hold of me, because I was finally safe…


	41. In The Hospital Wing – Again

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

In The Hospital Wing – Again

"What the hell are all _these_!?" I gasped, staring at what looked like half the sweets shop, stacked high beside my bed in the hospital wing. I was sitting up in bed the following morning, feeling a little bit tired but nonetheless alive.

Standing beside my bed, grinning, were Peter, Sirius and Remus.

"Presents from your many, many admirers." Sirius said, winking at me as I examined a large peppermint chocolate the shape and size of a bulldog.

"Is this from you, Siri?" I asked him, and he nodded. I motioned him closer and he leant down. I kissed the cut on his forehead and said: "Thanks."

As Sirius straightened up, we all happened to glance over to James' bed.

He was sitting up as well, and talking with Lily in low, hushed tones. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like a very private conversation.

We returned our attention to the pile of sweets.

"Molly and Alice sent me those," I said, pointing to the Liquorice Wands. "And Serilda sent me _that_," I motioned to a particularly un-edible-looking chocolate. "She probably poisoned it, but I don't care – I'm just grateful we all got out of that mess alive, and vaguely in one piece…" I trailed off, and then glanced at James again. He looked okay, but he had to take twelve different potions daily. He, Sirius and Peter had nearly died saving me, and Remus and Lily had been out of their minds with worry. Professor McGonagall was debating whether or not to deduct house-points from us or not. I wondered if you could have _minus_ any amount of points…

Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged a three-way glance, and then Remus said: "Em…you don't by any accounts think that this is all _your_ fault now, do you?"

"_Of course I do_!" I cried, emotions flooding through me. "_If I hadn't gotten so angry about all that before then you wouldn't have followed me into the forest and the Death Eaters_…"

"Would still have found a way to come after you, Miss. Pax." Came the quiet voice of Albus Dumbledore from the doorway to the hospital wing. He came in, with a serene presence of grace and dignity, and said: "Miss. Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin, would you mind stepping out for a moment so that I may speak to Miss. Pax alone, please? And, I believe your brother, Mr. Black, is looking for you."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "And why would I want to speak to _him_?"

"_Sirius_!" I snapped, rolling my eyes. "Go and see your brother! Here, take him this thing." And I handed Sirius the present from Serilda.

Sirius grinned.

Remus glanced at me, and then left, along with Sirius, Peter and Lily.

James glanced at us curiously for a moment, and then pretended not to listen as Dumbledore asked me what had happened in the forest, from the moment I'd run away.

Leaving out parts, such as what I'd been mad at and the whole Animagus thing, I told Dumbledore about the three Death Eaters, what they had said and how they had reacted to what _I'd_ said.

When I got to the part Voldemort's orders, I thought I saw Dumbledore's eyes harden, but then I must've imagined it because they resumed their normal twinkling just as fast.

Quickly, because I didn't really want to relieve the moments in the forest, I told Dumbledore about being tortured with the _Cruciatus Curse_, and about pretending to be under the _Imperius Curse_ to fool the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore nodded. "You have shown extraordinary bravery in the face of immense danger, Miss. Pax."

"But…I led my friends _into_ the danger, Dumbledore…I nearly got them killed." I said in a soft voice, staring at the enchanted black dog from Sirius that was now sniffing at a Cauldron Cake on my bedside table. I had decided to name the dog Snuffles. "The Death Eaters were all going to kill them, and it was my fault."

"Ah, but to not only admit it," Dumbledore told me. "But to then attempt to _rectify_ it by going to extraordinary lengths to save their lives, shows that you can do what needs to be done, even if the fault is your own."

I looked up at him. "Umm, Professor? That makes absolutely _no_ sense, whatsoever…"

He smiled. "In time, Miss. Pax, I believe it will. For now, do you have anything which you would like to ask or tell me?" I looked into his blue eyes and, for a second, I think he _knew_ where I was from.

Oh God…

Then James, who had of course been listening in, said: "Professor – why did the Death Eaters attack Emma anyway?" He was looking over at us intently.

I looked at the Professor.

He sighed deeply. "That is something that, alas, I feel it would do no good for either of you to know, at present time. When you are older, and ready to hear it, then you will know the answer to the question."

James and I exchanged a glance and nodded in agreement. Dumbledore's insane!

And, I knew without a doubt, that Dumbledore knew at least _something _about who I was and where I was from!

Why else would he have so readily accepted me into the castle, all those months ago in November? I could've been a Death Eater for all he knew! No one knew a _thing_ about me and, here I was, learning magic from the school!

Dumbledore…the Minister…they seemed to know something about me that I did not. I had a chance to think about that now, after the months that my life had re-begun, but I came to no conclusions.

I flicked a small ball of dust across the dressing table, and watched Snuffles chase after it eagerly. I wouldn't get the answers to my questions today, I knew that for a fact.

I sighed, and sank back into my pillows. At least I was safe here.

The old man stood up, and smoothed out his periwinkle robes. "For now, I have some unfinished business to attend to. I shall leave you two to heal and regain your strengths." He said, standing up and walking to the door, where he nearly collided with Remus, who was coming back in.

Remus walked over to my bed, looking slightly awkward, and handed me something in his hand. "Here, it's a…" He grinned suddenly. "Get-well-soon charm."

I took the small enchanted silver wolf and gazed at it with happy shock. "Oh wow, Remi, it's gorgeous!" I placed it on the table next to Snuffles, who immediately growled at it.

The wolf growled back, and Snuffles whimpered and ran to hide behind the table lamp.

Hmm…

"Not that I'll need it," I went on thoughtfully. "To get well, since Madam Pomfrey says I can leave the hospital wing tonight…James, on the other hand, needs to take it easy and rest…"

Suddenly, Lily burst into the ward, so suddenly that she startled me, Remus, James, the two enchanted charms and Madam Pomfrey, who was bustling out of the back room.

"Now _really_, Miss Evans…" Madam Pomfrey began.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey!" Lily said breathlessly. "But you won't _believe_ what Regulus Black just told us!"

"_What_?" I asked, gripping the sides of my bed, because Lily's eyes were unusually wild, her face a mask of disbelief.

"Slytherin's playing Gryffindor in a Quidditch match _tomorrow_!" Lily exclaimed.

"WHAT!!??" James and I both sat bolt upright, staring at the red-head in shock.

"Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin in their match yesterday," Lily said breathlessly. "So Gryffindor still has a shot at the Cup – they're playing _tomorrow_, at midday!"

James and I turned to each other, wearing equal masks of horror.

"I'll…I'll _never_ be allowed to leave the hospital wing to play in a _Quidditch_ match!" James moaned.

"Too right you want!" Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

"Oh my God…" I realised, comprehension dawning on me. "Guys…it'll have to be _me_. I'm the only reserve seeker that there is…"


	42. Playing Quidditch

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Playing Quidditch

I stood there on the Quidditch pitch, clutching James' Nimbus 1700 which, he had assured me was reliable and, by far, the _best_. Well, yeah, maybe because the Nimbus 2000 and Nimbus 2001 and Firebolt hadn't all been invented yet.

By my side were the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, whose names I can never ever remember and who were all much taller than me. Two beaters, three chasers, one keeper and then there was me, the seeker. All of us wore bright scarlet red Quidditch robes, and safety gear but, I'd noted, no crash helmets. I wasn't scared. Just…apprehensive.

There was no pressure, really…unless you counted the hundreds of screaming students yelling: "_Gry-ffin-dor! Fry-ffin-dor_!" Or Lily Evans, sitting up there in the stands with Peter, Sirius and Remus, biting her fingernails. Or the words of advice spoken to me this morning by James, that the Slytherin team would be likely to use the fact that I'd just gotten out of the hospital against me. Or the fact that I had never played a proper game of Quidditch in my life before.

Not much was riding on this match at all, really…except, well, the Quidditch Cup…and the _House_ Cup…oh, and eternal glory too…the respect of my school peers…honour as a Gryffindor…

Facing us were the Slytherin Quidditch team, all boys, and all dressed in green. They were all taller then me, too.

I made the mistake of looking at them all, and my heart turned inside out when I saw that they were all sneering at me. Their eyes read 'get her'.

Well, except for Regulus' eyes. _His_ eyes, which are so much like Sirius', were guarded.

I stared at him, and he stared at me. _'Don't let him psych you out…'_ I told myself firmly, and forced myself to look elsewhere. But I could feel Regulus' eyes on me the whole time we were on the ground, but things were different when we finally took flight.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Now I want a nice, clean game from all of you." She said, as our captains shook hands. She was looking mainly at the Slytherin team as she said this.

We all mounted our brooms, and kicked off, rising into the air in a circle.

Madam Hooch opened up the large crate, and undid the ties on two mean-looking black balls.

"And the bludgers are released!" Shouted our commentator, a black sixth year student by the name of Ryan Jordan…I think I knew who he was, or at least who his _son_ was going to be…

WHOOSH!! The bludgers flew up into the air. I'd been hit by one before, and knew how hard they could be. I hoped our beaters, a seventh year boy and his sixth year sister, would do their jobs.

Madam Hooch then opened up a small compartment in the crate, and a small golden ball with wings flittered out from within it.

"And there's the golden snitch!" Ryan said.

The snitch flittered around Regulus for a second, before flitting over and touching me on the nose for a second, and then it seemingly vanished. I gulped. I hoped I could find the bloody thing again.

Aware of Regulus' eyes on me, I forced myself to look down, as Madam Hooch took out the quaffle and, with a sharp tweet of her silver whistle, threw the quaffle high into the air.

***

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelique Jacobs, what an excellent Chaser that girl is and rather attractive too…"

"JORDAN!!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor, just telling it like it is…and Angelique passes to Morris Bells – _ooh_, no it was intercepted by Caltrops of the Slytherin team, he passes to whats-his-name and he's going to sc-, no, stopped by an excellent move of Gryffindor keeper Rains – Slytherin in possession of the quaffle, going around for another try and – OH, Turntile's been hit by a bludger! Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle again, passes to Jacobs – she's blocked by a bludger but Jiles Markers' sister hits it toward the advancing Slytherin chasers – Jacobs is really flying, the goal posts are up ahead – come on, now, Angelique – keeper Cartstones dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

High up above all this, I was gliding over the game, keeping an eye out for the snitch. James and I had devised to keep up and out of the way, so as not to be attacked until need be.

James' broomstick had excellent stability and control, it was quite a comfy ride, actually. I just hoped that nobody would decide to jinx it.

Suddenly, I caught a glint of gold – the snitch!? The team and I had realised that we just needed to catch the snitch, earn the one hundred and fifty points, and multiple victories were as good as ours.

At the same time as I saw this, Ryan Jordan said: "Is that the snitch?"

It was – and I dived, heading toward the left side of the field, where the snitch was fluttering around the goal posts.

"And reserve seeker Emma Pax hurtles toward the source of gold!" Ryan exclaimed, as the Gryffindors in the crowd began to cheer. "She only just got out of the hospital last night and has never played in a Qudditch match in her life – but _man_, can that girl _fly_! Go Emma!"

All the chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing, as they hung in mid-air, watching me dive for the snitch – and then I saw Regulus too, a blur of green, coming in from my left…I needed to go faster…I put on an extra spurt of speed and…

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below, as I felt stunned – Robert Cartstones had blocked me on purpose and, with a rush of fear, I slid off my broomstick, and was left dangling from it with one hand, some seventy feet off the ground!

"_Emma_!!" I heard Lily scream. Perhaps it was that which gave me strength I did not possess, because I counted to three and then flipped myself back up and onto my broom, and the Gryffindors – and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too – all cheered.

I maintained a firm grip on the broom, and looked quickly at the goalposts.

But, of course, in all the confusion, the snitch had disappeared, as Madam Hooch spoke angrily to the Slytherin keeper, and awarded us a free shot which we took easily.

By the time I'd regained control of my senses, the game was halfway through and Slytherin were leading, ninety points to seventy.

I just _had_ to get the snitch, I just _had_ to!

And then I saw it…glittering directly in the centre of the field, directly in level with the eyes of myself…and of Regulus Black.

Both of us looked at each other – and took off toward the snitch.

"_Both seekers have spotted the snitch and are heading towards it_!!" Ryan shouted, and everyone began cheering and yelling, supporting their own sides.

The wind rushed in my ears, all I worried about was catching the snitch. I didn't worry about what would happen when neither Regulus nor I could stop. I didn't worry about being blocked by a Slytherin…and then it happened, and Robert Cartstones was back, the Gryffindors in the crowd screamed…

I pushed myself up and off my broom, using forward momentum so that I flew through the air without my broomstick, which flew underneath of Cartstones as I flew over him, and I landed safely back on the broom and the Gryffindors screamed. I could almost hear Lily gasping in relief. I kept my eyes focused on the snitch the entire time.

Vaguely, I was aware of one of our Chasers seizing the quaffle and scoring three times without anybody noticing, which I only found out about later of course.

Then, everyone gasped, because the snitch had suddenly dropped, flying directly down to the ground in a death drop.

Without a moment's hesitation, Regulus and I began our nosedives too.

Both of us were heading toward the ground – him a streak of green and me a streak of red. People watching were in silent shock. Neither of us was pulling out, we were going to go all the way, it was do or die, the snitch was there, we were almost there, the ground rushing up to meet us…

WHAM!!

With a sickening crash Regulus and I collided with the ground and with each other. I felt my fingers close around the struggling golden snitch – at the same time that Regulus' did. We both landed on the ground, hands still clutched tightly around the snitch, which was struggling, as were we, because we'd both caught the snitch at the same time.

"_They caught it at the same time_!!" Ryan Jordan shouted, followed by a moment of incredible silence – and then there was a stampede, as our fellow Quidditch players landed on the grass and stormed toward us, and people began leaving the stands, thundering down the stairs and out onto the pitch.

Everyone wanted to get a closer look at what Regulus and I were doing.

The snitch was still struggling in both our gloved hands, and neither one of us was letting go.

As people closed in to form a circle around us, the Marauders (minus James of course) and Lily pushed their way to the front.

"Emma, we won!" Lily cried.

"Not if Regulus doesn't let go of the snitch!" I responded, staring hard into Regulus' eyes. He was looking at me. The warning seemed to pass between us again, and neither one of us was letting go of the snitch.

"No, Emmy," Sirius sounded elated. "Morris Bells scored three times just before the snitch took a nosedive – which means…"

"Which means…" I said, as the comprehension dawned on me and Regulus at the exact same moment. "That…"

"Slytherin finished on two-hundred and forty points, and Gryffindor two-hundred and fifty points!" Ryan Jordan announced. "GRYFFINDOR _WINS_!!!!"

"Better luck, Reggie." Was all I had time to say to my rival seeker, before I was enveloped by a mass of happy, screaming people, and I got lost in a sea of maroon and gold.

Mine and Regulus' hands were wrenched apart – and he finally let go of the snitch.

That was the biggest victory for me, believe it or not, as I was hugged by my very best friends, and heard people screaming things like 'party' and 'Gryffindor common room' and 'Butterbeer'!!. Through the haze, someone was repairing my bloodied face – Remus was smiling at me, congratulating me. Lily was hugging me tighter than anybody else, Sirius kissed me. Peter was cheering along with everybody else. Molly and Alice, and even Serilda, were cheering and clapping. The Gryffindor team was hoisted high into the air, and carried toward where Dumbledore was waiting, beaming, with the gleaming Quidditch cup.

The cup was handed to me as I stood there after being let down, and I held the cup high in the air with one hand; the other hand was still closed tightly around the snitch.

"_Gryffindor_!" I shouted hoarsely.

"_GRYFFINDOR_!!" Came the responding bellow, and cheers broke out again, and I was blinded by happy tears. I hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

I smiled. I was very, very, happy.

The snitch fluttered in my hand.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

James approached the portrait of the Fat Lady apprehensively that evening, he'd been wondering about the match all day. Emma playing seeker against Regulus…so much at stake…_Emma_ against _Regulus_…

"_Bees Wax_?" James asked the Fat Lady.

Her face was unreadable. "You'll see." And she swung forward.

James crawled through the portrait hole.

Silence greeted him and, for one horrible moment, he thought they must've lost.

Then, something gold flew straight at him and, of course, with his lightning-fast reflexes he reached out and caught it.

He looked.

In his hand, was the struggling golden snitch.

He looked up. "Does this mean…?"

He caught sight of Emma sitting on the table. Next to her was the gleaming Quidditch Cup. James looked at Emma.

"We won." She croaked simply, with the voice of someone who has been yelling happily for hours.

The power of speech failed James, as everyone began cheering again, and he was hugged too, for winning them most of the other matches during the year.

Sirius and Peter suddenly appeared behind him, carrying armfuls of Butterbeer bottles, pumpkin fizz and bags of Honeydukes sweets. A huge cheer went up, and the party went into full swing.

"_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, hear our mighty, mighty roar! Slytherin have slipped away, the Quidditch Cup is ours today!!_"

***

Later that night, or maybe it was early the next morning, as the party was finally dispersing, Remus said he had to show me something. He took my hand, led me up to the boys dorms, and shut the door.

We sat together on his bed, and he handed me the Marauder's Map without a word.

Wordlessly, I took it from him, glanced at it, and then took out my wand. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_?" I said, tapping the map with my wand tip.

And, from the wand's tip, appeared these words: _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and Madam White-Fang,_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP._

But, I only got as far as –Fang, before I threw my arms around Remus's neck, he looped his arms around my waist and then, quite suddenly, we were kissing.

Warmth spread up and down my entire body like I'd just downed twelve Butterbeers in one go. All thoughts of Sirius and guilt flew out of my mind, because _this_ was what mattered to me now.

The tingling feeling, which I actually forgot I felt whenever I kissed Sirius like this, was buzzing around in my body, as Remus drew me closer to him, like he never wanted to let go, like he had been _waiting_ for this…

It was a kiss like almost no other…

And, suddenly, we drew apart as we heard footsteps on the stairs. We glanced at each other in a mixture of shock and wonder, my heart was pounding, he was smiling at me.

Then I said: "Well…goodnight…my Remus." And I handed him back the map and skipped toward the door, nearly colliding with James who was coming in. "I'm off to bed now!" I announced chirpily, and danced my way down the staircase.

"Who spiked _her_ Butterbeer?" I heard Sirius asked in amazement.

"Oh, no one," Remus replied, a tad smugly. "I just showed her the improvements to the map is all."


	43. I Am A Dreamer

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

I Am A Dreamer

But I also felt guilty.

I liked two guys at the same time.

This was not normal. This was not right.

In fact, it probably made me a slutty blast-ended skank!

Or…was I?

How could I decide what my heart did and didn't want?

"_I am a dreamer, sole believer_

Who says a girl can't live on dreams,  
Cause when I dream I dream that I'm on top the world  
A busy day is over, on my way home  
That's where I escape it all

As soon as I go in through that door  
My feet start liftin' off the floor  
Now I'm in a world of make believe

I am a dreamer, sole believer  
What goes in is what comes out, its all a matter of the heart  
Love is for dreamers  
Sole believers  
All that's mystical and whimsical is Platinum to me  
Platinum, platinum, all my dreams are platinum…"

You may not know but, when I start singing _that_ version of the song, then I am very worried.

Remus knew about Sirius – but Sirius did not know about Remus.

Remus was the calm, sane, cool one.

Sirius was the one most likely to destroy us all.

I talked to Remus, in the one class we have that's not with any of the others.

"How do you feel about all this?" I whispered to him, at the back of the classroom, where we sat with our heads bent together, as the teacher droned on and on, a tribute to HoM class.

Remus knew what I meant. We were watching the enchanted charms of Snuffles and the wolf (which I hadn't named yet) growling at each other. I'd made a leash and chain for both of them, and was keeping them tied to separate things. That didn't stop them from trying to lunge at each other, though.

"I mean…" I said, and my heart began pounding in my ears. "I lo-like you a lot, Remus," I'd almost said LOVE, but I wasn't sure if Remus was ready to hear that. "But I l…I like Sirius too…a lot." I admitted. I looked down at the desk.

Remus said: "Emmy, first of all…it's nothing to be ashamed of because, believe it or not, it's not an unheard of thing."

I gasped softly and looked up at him. "You lie!" I exclaimed quietly. How could anyone _ever_ feel the same way as I did for two boys, who were _supposed_ to be the best of friends!?

He shook his head. "No, I'm telling the truth. I read a book about it in the library, the night you and the others went…into the forest."

I gulped.

Remus took my hand in his. "Emmy…" He only called me that when we were alone, not when anyone else could hear us. Only Sirius ever called me that in public. "Have you ever heard of Bonds?"

Bonds? I shook my head, just as the bell rang, and then somebody yelled: "Potter and Black are duelling Snape in the second floor corridor!"

Of course, everyone in the school magically migrated to there. And, as soon as I saw Sirius, my heart seemed to want to jump out at him.

I was very, very confused.

Bonds?

And was Remus actually okay with all this secrecy? With sharing me with Sirius?

***

Remus and I didn't get a moment alone after that, since there was only a week left of school and _everyone_ was busy with last minute things. With everything that had happened – surviving a Death Eater attack, falling in 'like' twice (and not falling out of it either time) and winning the house cup and Quidditch Cup – I had almost forgotten that exam results were still to come, but come they did.

James and Sirius passed with flying colours, as did Remus. Peter and I surprised ourselves by coming through quite easily, and Lily got top of most of her classes. We kinda hoped that Snape wouldn't pass, but he did. Oh well, you can't have everything in life.

Sometimes, Remus would catch my eye, and we would smile at one another, but that was about as intimate as we got.

***

One evening, Dumbledore called me and James up to his office.

"Mr. Potter, I have been in contact with your parents," Dumbledore said. "As you all inquired as to where Miss. Pax shall be staying for the summer holidays."

"What, they did?" I blinked.

Dumbledore nodded. "As you have no family to take you in, Miss. Pax, the Potters have kindly agreed to, shall we say, _adopt_ you for now, I think the word would be?" And his eyes twinkled.

My eyes? Well, they filled with tears. Me, go and live with the Potters?

"I'll write to them," I told Dumbledore and James both. "And confirm this."

James groaned. "Always the polite one, Em. My mum and dad just _love_ you. It'll be alright."

And it was.

***

And suddenly, wardrobes were empty, trunks were packed, Haphazard was lost but then found in a suit of armour; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these…" James and Sirius said sadly); we were having one last breakfast at Hogwarts, walking out of the Entrance Hall for the last time, boarding the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing as the countryside grew cleaner and greener, changing out of our robes and into muggle dress ("You look and I'll gouge your eyes out!" I warned the boys, when it was my turn to change), pulling into platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross.

It took everyone awhile to get off the platform, so as not to alarm the muggles, and a wizened old guard helped us through.

The Marauders, Lily and I passed through the gateway together.

"Well," I said. "Summer awaits."

"We're going to France…" Lily said, and then spotted someone through the crowd. "Oh there you are!" She waved to them. "Ems, come and meet my family!" And she dragged me over to where a nice young couple were waiting, their smiles contrasting sharply with the scowl on their eldest daughter's face.

After Lily hugged her parents and her sister, she introduced me to them. "This is Emma Pax."

I shook Mr. and Mrs. Evans' hands. "Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"What a lovely young lady," Mrs. Evans smiled at me, and I blushed. If only she knew… "Did you have a good year, Emma?"

"Oh yes, I studied hard and learned lots," I said earnestly, nodding my head up and down. "But I still couldn't beat Lils here – she came top of the class." It was Lily's turn to blush.

If the smiles on Mr. and Mrs. Evans' faces grew, then the scowl on Petunia's only deepened, and I remembered pieces of information on her. To make nice with her, as Mr. and Mrs. Evans turned to say hello to Remus' parents, I asked Petunia politely: "Did you have a nice year, Petunia?"

She gazed at me with a look that reminded me of her later years, and turned her nose up at me. "Why should a freak like _you_ care?"

"Tuney'!" Lily exclaimed in dismay, glancing quickly at me and remembering my temper, which I fought hard to control.

Yes, I still tended to ignite at the smallest little thing, but I forced a smile onto my face as I said: "It's okay Lils – you'd be jealous too…"

Petunia looked outraged. "J-jealous!" She looked quickly around her at the Hogwarts students milling into the crowd of muggles. Owls, cats, trunks on trolleys and the occasional house scarf could be seen, a world so wonderful and amazing.

Petunia turned back to me, just as Remus came up and said to me: "I'll send you a letter explaining everything about the Bonds, okay?" He said it quietly so that Lily did not hear. Lily was talking to James and his parent.

I nodded quickly. "Oh, here then, take Haphazard and send it by owl post." I told him, and reached over to my trolley, lifting up Haphazard's cage and handing it to my werewolf. Sunlight streaming in through the station gleamed off his hair, making him look twice as handsome, and I had the sudden urge to kiss him but, of course, I couldn't. I just had to settle with hugging him. "Take care of yourself…my Remus." I whispered to him.

He smiled, and kissed me on the neck as he drew back. "You too…White Fang."

I gasped. "Don't call me that!"

But Remus just grinned, as he turned and hurried off into the crowd after his parents. "See ya, W.F!" He called over his shoulder to me.

"_Remus_!"

Peter was suddenly at my side to say goodbye. "See ya, Em," He said, smiling at me genuinely for the first time since we'd met. "Hope you get better at flying – who knows, you might even be able to replace Prongs on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Oh no!" I laughed. "Only if I manage to steal his broomstick, Wormy." We gave each other a hug, and then Peter went to meet his parents.

"Ready to go, Ems?" James asked, appearing at my side, but keeping his eyes fixed on Lily. "Mum and Dad just rescued a bunch of Nifflers from someplace up north – Mum wants to get back home in case they broke into the house."

"Nifflers…those are those furry black treasure-finding sea-horsey looking thingies, aren't they?" I recalled.

James laughed. "Yeah, that and they can tear an entire house apart looking for treasure! Mum has an entire set of goblin-made silver she keeps for fancy occasions, she'll be real upset if one of the Nifflers gets a hold of it. The might even tear up the Potter family tapestry upstairs. But she couldn't just _leave_ them there…"

"Because they're soooo cute and cuddly?" I responded.

James rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about the _Fire-Crabs_, remember Em?"

"_No_," I smiled. "I said they had pretty jewelled shells and a damn good way of defending themselves, _remember_?"

James grinned.

Lily had suddenly reappeared, along with Sirius.

"As I said, why should I be jealous of freaks like you?" Petunia chose that moment to say, and flounced off toward the station exit, leaving Lily looking upset.

"Don't worry about it Lils," I said quickly, giving her a hug. "Just go and have loads of fun in France, send us an owl whenever you can."

Lily smiled slightly. "Will do. Well…see ya Ems, Sirius…Potter." She added, nodding at James, and then hurrying to catch up with her parents and sister.

"Evans…" James said dreamily, as Sirius laughed.

"Petunia doesn't change…" I muttered unhappily, just as a shriek echoed around the station.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!" And Walburga Black came striding toward us, with Bellatrix and Regulus in tow.

Sirius' face darkened, and I hoped he wouldn't deck his mother if things got out of hand.

Everyone was staring at us.

"YOU HAVE KEPT ME _WAITING_!!" She shrieked, and I felt instant dislike for the woman, the angry beast within me was roaring. "COME _ON_!!" And she grabbed his hand to drag him away.

"Hold _on_, Mother!" Sirius snarled, yanking his arm free of his mother's grip. Then he came back to me, took my face in his hands, and kissed me, fiercely and passionately so that everyone watching may get the idea of what we were.

When he drew back, leaving me gasping a little, Walburga was staring at me with a scrutinizing eye. "And who might you be?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius looked ready to respond, probably angrily because his mother had dared to address me, but then Regulus stepped forward.

"Mother," He said. "This is Emma Pax. She plays reserve seeker for Gryffindor."

"Oh, so _this_ is Emma Pax!" Walburga's face changed suddenly, and she looked me up and down, obviously approving of something. "Right then – come along, children." And he turned and walked out of the station.

Bellatrix followed her, after giving me a very nasty look.

Regulus lingered.

"I'll write you." Sirius said to me seriously, taking me face in his hands and regarding me endearingly.

"No, I'll write you." I said. "Once…once Remus sends me my owl back that is…oh, on second thoughts, _you_ write."

Sirius grinned, kissed me once more (quickly this time) and walked out of the station.

I glanced at Regulus. "Regulus." I nodded to him.

He nodded back to me. "Emma." He said, and turned and loped off in the direction his mother, brother and cousin had taken.

I stared after them all. "What was _that_ all about?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, reading between the lines, Em," James said, grinning. "Looks like you just got old Mrs. Black's seal of approval for something!"

I gasped. "_What_!? No, I don't want it!"


	44. Disowned

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

Disowned

We'd arrived back at the Potters', to find that the Nifflers had, in fact, invaded the house, and were intent on finding every glittery, sparkly, shiny thing in sight. They had been very attracted to my earrings and pocket watch, and to James' glasses. It had taken us nearly two hours to sort them all out, and safely return them to a magical cage out the back. By that stage, we were all exhausted, and I was glad that the magic did most of the cooking that night.

Before bed, Maggie had shown me to my room, which was on the second floor and across the hall from James' room. The power of speech failed me, because I was grateful for the lengths Maggie and Reginald had gone to to make the room look nice. The very first thing I'd done was unpack my trunk – I'd hung up all my clothes in the wardrobe or folded them up into the drawers. Then I took out my most treasured possessions – my pocket watch with the stag on it, the enchanted charms from Remus and Sirius, my broomstick, the necklace from Lily – and put them in a safe place.

And, on my bedside table, I put a framed photograph of the Marauders, taken by me about a week before term ended.

James, his hair as untidy as ever, grinning at the camera. James…my almost-brother, the older, arrogant brother I had missed, since my own twin brother had died. Impatiently, I brushed at the wetness in my eyes, and looked at Sirius, standing next to James, and looking so carelessly handsome and slightly even more arrogant than James. But I knew these two…the arrogance only went so far, there was more to them than met the eye.

Peter was at the other end of the line-up, flushed with pleasure at his inclusion in this coolest of gangs, with the much admired rebels that were James and Sirius and, I realised with a start, probably with me as well. The smuggled-student, the one who'd tangled with Death Eaters and Dementors…and lived. The feeling of Nott and Lestrange using the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me was still a nightmare…a pain I never wanted to experience again but, as long as Bellatrix still lived, I probably would, since she was so fond of the curse itself and seemed to have it in for me…

Remus, my Remus, was standing next to Peter, with an air of delighted surprise at finding himself liked and excluded…I knew, deep within my heart, that he probably feared hurting me…despite my Animagus form of the white wolf, it was still a probable fear, even though I'd proven myself more than able to take care of myself when he was a werewolf…I hoped he knew that I hadn't rescued Snape for Snape…I'd rescued Snape for _Remus_…so that he didn't have to feel like he was becoming a monster, like Fenrir Greyback. Remus, with his golden hair and golden eyes, smiled up at me from the photograph, and I smiled back.

I still didn't know what to do about my feelings – how could I be in love with two guys at the same time? And, I was only sixteen – I had turned sixteen on March twenty-eight, exactly one day after James had (and I hadn't told anybody about it, because birthdays had never been the greatest experience for me in the past…). What was I doing being in love at sixteen?

Then again…

I looked at another picture, of me and Lily, with our arms around each others shoulders, and smiling at the camera. If anybody looked at the way James felt about Lily…I didn't understand how she could ignore that kind of devotion, unless she really _did_ only see his arrogant side…

I sighed, and placed the picture of Lily and me onto the bedside table next to the one of the Marauders. My wand lay there too, and I missed being able to use it already. Stupid under-aged magical restrictions law. I changed into my pyjamas – pink silk summer ones – and climbed into bed.

"I hope Remi sends Haphazard back too…" I muttered, partially because I wanted my owl back, and partially because I wanted to hear from Remus Lupin again…

*-*

That night, I had a dream about Quidditch, but it wasn't like my normal dreams of playing the sport. Because, usually, when I dream about Quidditch, James is in the dream and I'm usually beating him spectacularly (I can dream, can't I?). I'd dreamed quite a fair bit since arriving in this magical world. I'd dreamed about Sirius and Remus (I won't tell you what), I'd dreamed about playing Quidditch with James of course, I'd dreamed about saving Peter from himself (now that _was_ a dream) and I'd even dreamed about people like Lily, Dumbledore, Molly, Alice and Serilda. I'd dreamed about killing Bellatrix (I woke up and was very ashamed with my dream) and about stopping a giant snake named Nagini from killing Severus (I'd had mixed feelings about this dream) and I'd even gone so far as to dream about talking to a Basalisk and everyone thinking I was a freak. That was more of a nightmare, since I don't like snakes.

But this was the first night I'd dreamed about Regulus Black and his mother.

We were both heading toward the snitch, and his mother was down in the crowd, wearing a diadem and yelling at Regulus to 'get a move on and ask her!'.

Then, as I watched, the snitch suddenly changed into the Marauder's Map, and the scene changed to show me standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, wearing silver dress robes and shaking Dumbledore's hand, as Sirius waved to me from the Gryffindor table and Lily smiled at me because her arms were in bandages and slings.

Then the scene changed again, and I was dropping a piece of paper with my name on it into a large goblet, and I looked up to see a huge fiery phoenix circling the Great Hall, it dropped a smaller cup into my hands, and my left ear was hurting.

I awoke with a start, to find a furry black something nibbling at my ear.

"Let _go_ of my earring, niffler!" I told it, reaching over to get a shiny goblet on the other side of my bed, and chucking it into the corner of the room. The niffler jumped off the bed and chased after the cup, retrieving it with it's long snout and bringing it back to me. "Huh. Fun. Okay, fetch niffler."

***

James and I were in the house by ourselves, because his parents had gone out for the day, to visit some friends in town, and I wanted to see the Potter family tapestry that James had spoken of.

We climbed the stairs to the attic, and suddenly something leapt out at us from the darkness.

"_Aurgh_!!" I cried, as the giant snake hissed at me, and bared its huge fangs.

"It's a Boggart, Em!" James said quickly, drawing his wand which he'd kept on him, probably for this very reason. "We can use magic if it's a situation like this, don't worry." He added, just as the doorbell rang. "Why don't you get that?"

I nodded hastily, and turned and ran down the stairs, hearing a crack like a whip from behind me and James shout: "_Oh for God's sake, I am NOT scared of Evans marrying Snivellus_!"

"Liar!" I called over my shoulder, hurrying from the second floor landing onto the first floor, as the doorbell rang again. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I said, hurrying to the door and flinging it open.

Standing on the front steps was none other than Sirius Black himself, holding his trunk containing all of his things. He looked thoroughly annoyed about something, but his eyes lit up when he saw me. "There's my girl," He said, dropping his stuff and pulling me into a huge hug which made my heart tingle.

"Hi Siri," I said happily, as he drew away from me and looked at me with such love in his eyes that I was sure was reflected in my own – I'd missed him, even though it had been less than a day since we'd seen each other. I eyed his luggage, however. It gave me uneasy thoughts. "But…why are you h…" The words died in my mouth. "Oh God no…did you…have you…" Was what I'd read about finally coming true? "Moved out?"

Sirius nodded grimly. "Yes well, kicked out is more like it, but don't tell anyone. I have disowned my family. I am officially moving in with you guys."

I stared at him, speechless, and then I whispered: "Did your mother…did she use the _Cruciatus Curse_ on you?"

Sirius didn't say anything, but he just nodded.

"_WHAT_!!??" I shrieked.

"Em!?" James called from the attic, where he was battling the Boggart. "What's going on down there!? Who is it!?"  
"_It's Padfoot_!" I yelled back up to him, anger at Mrs. Black clouding my vision. "_Walburga used Cruciatus on him and he disowned his family and is moving in with us and he is here right now with all his stuff and he can stay can't h_-" I was cut off suddenly when Sirius kissed me, probably more to shut me up than the fact that we just plain enjoyed kissing one another, although it definitely became an enjoyable experience when our tongues became involved..

There was a silence from upstairs, before James shouted: "_RIDDIKULUS_!!" And I had the sudden vision of the image of Snape being rejected by Lily before exploding into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and James' footsteps clattered down the stairs. "Padfoot, mate, what happened!?"

Sirius and I broke apart, and Sirius said: "Not much to tell…" But he glanced quickly at me, and I narrowed my eyes. No, of course there wasn't…unless you counted Walburga's strange reaction to meeting me yesterday, like she'd heard of me before…


	45. The Map

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

The Map

_No One's P.O.V:_

James and Sirius had plenty of time to talk as James helped Sirius to move into the spare bedroom next to Emma's. Emma herself was getting a stray niffler out of the house, swinging her pocket watch back and forth like a pendulum to lure the thing outside. She had her wand in her hand, and would unlock the magical cage using _Alohamora_. No one would care if she did, since this was an important situation and all. James could've done it, but Emma seemed to like the nifflers and they her and she wanted the chance to use some magic again. Besides, James wanted to find out what had happened to his best mate, and he listened in shocked silence as Sirius told him what had happened, from the moment he had gotten home the night before to the second he had gotten off his motorbike at the driveway of the Potters' home.

"But…what does it _mean_?" James asked quietly, when Sirius had finished his tale, and was searching through his stuff for something.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked, checking in all of the pockets of his trunk, clearly intent on finding whatever it was that he had misplaced. "The way Mum was going on about something that she'd heard from those Death Eaters she knows…it's clear that Voldemort is after Emma for some reason…and Mum was talking about handing her over…"

James stood up so fast that he scared the cat that was lounging on the bed beside him. "She can't do that!"

"No, she can't," Sirius agreed, more calmly than he felt. "She doesn't have enough ties to get Emmy over to them like that, anyway. Makes me glad she's not one of them…oh God no…" He said suddenly, standing up and facing James. "Prongs…"

James noted the look on his best friend's face, and said: "What's wrong?"

"I've left the Marauder's Map in my room." Sirius said, feeling like he'd just swallowed a brick. The Marauder's Map, showing all the secret passageways through Hogwarts – not to mention where everyone was and what they were doing – was the _last_ thing he wanted somebody outside of the Marauders to find.

James' face showed that he felt the exact same way and Emma, who had come in to hear the last part of Sirius' sentence, gasped in horror. "We _have_ to get that map back!"

"I know," Sirius said, wishing that he hadn't been quite so angry when he'd stormed out of the house that morning or, better yet, that he'd given the map to someone else. "I know…but the problem is, if I go back there, Mum'll kill me." He hated to admit it, but his mother had been furious with some of the things that he'd said to her, as furious as he'd been with her for even _thinking_ that he'd hand his girlfriend over to the dark side.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Emma snapped, beginning to pace up and down the room as the two boys watched her.

"But old Mrs. Black isn't terribly fond of me either, at the moment." James said, looking like he didn't particularly care _what_ Mrs. Black thought of him.

"Or you either!" Emma said. "I'll go by myself…"

"You can't go!" Sirius cried, before he could stop himself.

Emma looked at him levelly. "And give me one good reason why not, Sirius Black?" She only used his full name when she was annoyed at him. Not even Sirius could escape her temper sometimes.

Sirius and James exchanged a helpless glance. "B-because…" Sirius looked for an excuse, anything to stop his girlfriend from walking into danger. "Do you even know where everything _is_ in my house?" He finally asked her. _'No, she doesn't – yeah, that'll stop her.'_

To his surprise, Emma stopped pacing and smiled at him, somewhat smugly. "Sure I do – your room's on the topmost landing, and your name's on the door to one room. Regulus lives in the other room, and he wrote a sign that said: _Do Not Enter Without The Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black_."

Sirius and James looked at her, surprised. And she said: "So, where is the map exactly?"

Sirius said: "And why am I going to tell you where it is?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Okay then, I guess I'll just go searching…hope you don't read _PlayWizard_ magazine or something else that I wouldn't want to see, because I'm going to look _everywhere_ until I find that map."

Sirius cringed. He _did_, but hadn't actually thought about them since he'd met Emma. "Okay, fine," He muttered. "It's under my bed…but, Emmy, what if you run into a member of my family or something?" He was pulling out the last of his excuses to keep her from going, and she knew it.

"Then I'll wing it," She said. "Your mother seemed to like me a lot…"

Sirius didn't exactly want to tell her _why_.

"Listen, Siri," She said gently, coming over to him and putting her hands on either side of his face. Looking up at him, it was such a private moment that James had to turn away. "I'll be fine – I've faced dangers before, and I have _you_ for a boyfriend." She laughed softly. "You've taught me more about getting myself into and out of danger than anyone else ever could."

Sirius looked at her for a moment, contemplating what she'd just said, the look in her eyes.

"It's my name on the map too, you know," She went on. "I am a Marauder now, you guys have made that clear, and I intend to make sure you never forget it. Friends make sacrifices for each other." She looked into his eyes. "_Partners_ make sacrifices for each other."

Sirius felt the last of his firm resolute to keep Emma away from number 12 Grimmauld Place slipping away, as he pulled her face closer to his, and their lips met.

"Just be careful," He murmured afterwards, and she nodded. "Take the cloak."

"I was planning on it." She replied.

***

I walked down the street that evening, not glancing back at Sirius who sat, on his motorcycle, waiting for me. But, I could tell that he was looking at me, despite the fact that I was wearing James' invisibility cloak.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place loomed ahead, looking ominous and threatening to someone who was about to break into it. I had never broken into a house before, but Sirius had assured me that there was a way in for people like me and him, and I headed toward the cluster of rosebushes that he had been talking about.

With a furtive glance around me, I tiptoed up to the plants and whispered: "_I am sneaking in_." I tapped one of the plants with my wand.

At once, a small scarping sound could be heard, and a secret tunnel revealed itself within the thorny plants. Looking around me again to make sure that I was not being watched, I slipped off the cloak and stowed it away under my top (come on, plenty of girls use their bras as extra pockets, there's a _Face Book_ group dedicated to it), before I transformed.

I hadn't been in my Animagus form for awhile, and I was glad to be in it again, but people would have freaked out if they'd seen a pure white wolf standing out the front of an 'ordinary' house, and so I quickly crawled into the tunnel entrance, which closed up behind me.

Thankful that wolves could see in the dark, I crept along the narrow tunnel that only a creature walking on all-fours could have safely navigated. Sirius had told me that he'd used the tunnel when sneaking home late, and that he'd designed it so that he could be the only one to use it, since he was an Animagus. I guess there's not much difference between dogs and wolves.

The tunnel sloped upwards after awhile, and soon I came across a trapdoor, which Sirius had assured me disappeared when it wasn't in use. I transformed, and managed to push my way up, glancing around quickly and, to my relief, the cellar was deserted.

I couldn't hear any sounds coming from within the house, but I took no chances as I hoisted myself out quickly. The trapdoor disappeared as I drew the invisibility cloak around me and, not a moment too soon.

Into the cellar shuffled a house-elf, whom I knew straight away must be Kreacher and, to be perfectly honest, I'd been happy to forget about him up until now.

Now, as I edged around him, I heard him grumbling about Sirius' departure, and it took all of my self-control not to murder the elf for some of the things he said about my boyfriend.

Kreacher took a knife out of a drawer, and stabbed the air with it, muttering something about Sirius' neck.

I nearly lost it then, but I managed to get out without killing anyone.

I hastily hurried up the stairs, heading toward the second-floor-landing, and found Sirius room right where I'd known it would be.

A rush of excitement flooded through me – I was about to go into Sirius' room!!

Glancing around me, I carefully opened the door, and stepped inside.

It was exactly how the book had described it was, from the Gryffindor banners and colours making me feel very nostalgic for Hogwarts, right down to the many pictures of muggle motorcycles.

Everything had been fixed with a Permanent Sticking Charm, and I grinned at Mrs. Black's misfortune, before looking under the bed for the Marauder's Map.

It wasn't there.

Panic flooded through me, but I forced myself to remain calm as I checked through every little nook and cranny to find the precious map, the one that Harry would inherit later on by strange means.

I couldn't find it anywhere, even though I found plenty of other things, some…less desirable than others…

Straightening up, my gaze wandered out the door, and toward the pompous, hand-printed sign that told everyone that the room across from Sirius' belonged to Regulus.

Narrowing my eyes, I crept out of Sirius' room, closing the door behind me, and then faced Regulus' bedroom door.

'_Please don't let him be in here…'_ I prayed, and then pointed my wand at the door (knowing that I was really pushing it with the no-magic thing). "_Alohamora_." I whispered, and the door swung open.

It was like walking into a sea of green and silver, and I could tell that Regulus was as proud to be a Slytherin as Sirius was to be in Gryffindor. I stopped to look at the Black family crest, painstakingly painted over Regulus' bed, with the motto **Toujours Pur** (whatever that meant).

Trying to ignore the newspaper clippings about Voldemort, I hurried over to Regulus' desk where, to my immense relief, I saw the blank Marauder's Map lying there, and I hastily grabbed it and put it into my spare pocket.

Then I noticed something, which made me take off the invisibility cloak to get a better look at it.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had had its photo taken, upon winning the cup, and I had been in the middle, with blood still staining my face from colliding with Regulus and the ground, the cup in one hand and the snitch in the other, and I was still smiling radiantly.

I looked down at this photo now. "What is Regulus doing with this photo?" I wondered, noticing something else as well – where Sirius was supposed to be standing in the picture, ink had been spilled 'accidentally', and it didn't take a genius to guess who had done it. "Oh God, what next?" I wondered, trying to piece together the Regulus-Hates-Sirius-Puzzle, and then I turned around, just as Regulus Black came into the room.

I froze, and so did he, and we both stared at each other.

He looked so much like Sirius, but rather less handsome – but the similarities were still there, and it was scary.

I'm sure my face showed nervousness, but I honestly couldn't read the expression on _his_ face. He was staring at me like he'd never seen me before, eyes darting from my face to the photograph in one hand and the cloak in the other and finally back up to my eyes, violet-blue ones meeting hazel ones.

We stayed there, frozen like that, for what seemed like an hour, but really only a minute had passed when we both heard Walburga Black ascending the stairs.

I unfroze and, without a second thought, flung the invisibility cloak over myself, and stood in a corner of the room, praying that Regulus wouldn't turn me in.

If Regulus was surprised, he didn't show it, but just turned his back on me to speak with his mother.

Throughout the entire conversation, I kept biting at my nails, occasionally biting my fingers to stop myself from screaming whenever Walburga said anything bad about her eldest son.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the point where I almost lost it came.

"I don't understand why the Dark Lord wants this Pax girl so much," Mrs. Black said, as Regulus nodded seriously. "But we'll do whatever we can, won't we Regulus?"

"Of course, mother." He said but, as I watched, speechless, he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Why, if she were in this room right now, we could keep her here until we contact them!" Walburga looked thrilled at the possibility.

"Course," Regulus agreed. "Cept' she's not, so…" He shrugged.

"Quite right, she wouldn't just wander in so willingly." Walburga nodded. "Ah well…" And she turned and left the doorway.

Regulus and I watched her go.

When she was gone, Regulus didn't turn around. But he said: "Come on."

And I followed him.

***

We walked down the stairs, out the front door and halfway down the street, before I threw the invisibility cloak off and flung my arms around Sirius' younger brother.

He was startled, and I let go of him immediately.

"Sorry," I said, smiling at him sincerely. "But I am thankful – you didn't turn me in. You are more like Sirius than you know, Regulus." And that was all I trusted myself to say, before I turned, and ran down the street to where Sirius would be waiting for me, not daring to look back, but knowing that I may have just made a valuable ally.

If only I could stop him from becoming a Death Eater, later on in life.


	46. Bondage

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

Bondage

"So let me get this straight – _Regulus_ helped you get out of the house?" James' hazel eyes were very wide behind his glasses, and he was looking at me with a mixture of disbelief and shock.

I nodded. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but…" James looked uncomfortable. "We all know how Regulus can be…s'hard to trust someone like that, you know."

"Yes, I know," I said, leaning back on my pillow, which happened to be Sirius' chest. "I have no idea why it happened, it just…did."

It was late the same night. Maggie and Reginald – who had welcomed Sirius with open arms upon their return earlier this evening – had already gone to bed and now James and I were talking to our newest family member in his room, and we'd been recounting the events of the day. James was sitting on the window-sill, practically silhouetted against the rising moon, which made me think about the full moon, which made me think about Remus…

"Madness," Sirius mumbled, playing with my hair as we contemplated the things that had happened. "That's what this bloody well is – what the hell is Regulus playing at?" He sounded angry.

I sighed. "Stop it Siri, we owe him a great deal. He could've told your mum that I was there." The thought still chilled me, as I remembered the things that Walburga had said.

"Yeah, and the fact that he _didn't_ is what gets me worried," Sirius told me.

I sat up, looking at him, pretending to be shocked. "_You_? _Worried_? The poster child for 'why-should-I-worry'?" I shook my head. "Honestly Siri, don't be such a drama queen. It'll be fine…if I can just figure out what Voldemort wants with me, that is, then we'll be on easy street, no worries." I got up. "Really, it's fine. I'm sure of it."

"You'd better be sure, considering…" James trailed off.

"Yeah, well, I _am_ sure that we have Regulus to thank for my escape this afternoon, and I'm living one day at a time." I replied, making my way over to the door.

"When I get my hands on Regulus…" Sirius muttered under his breath, but I heard him.

I turned around at the door and said: "Well, you've got two whole months to figure out what you're going to do with him, but just remember this – your brother effectively _saved my life_. That means something to you, I'm sure."

***

Over the next few days, by some unspoken agreement, none of us mentioned Regulus Black or his family. Sirius and I had adapted to life with the Potters, so much that I soon found myself thinking of Reginald and Maggie as more of my parents than my real ones back there had ever been. I could tell Sirius felt the same way (actually, he told me this in secret on Friday night, but I already had the feeling that he did). Sirius and I were seriously starting to freak ourselves out – all these little, unexplainable things kept on happening. For example, I was upstairs in my room when I felt a horrible scalding pain on my forearm – next thing I knew, Maggie was screaming because Sirius had spilt boiling water on his arm. Or the time at dinner when I was thinking that a few Butterbeers wouldn't go astray, and the next thing I knew Sirius had said exactly what I was thinking. We had both written these events off as coincidence, but there can only be so many coincidences until it starts becoming something _more_…

Something sinister…or amazing.

Either way, I had no idea what it meant until I got the promised letter from Remus, in my second week of life living with the Potters.

It was early in the evening, so the sun was still bright. James, Sirius and I had just spent the day de-gnoming the garden, and I don't think I've ever spent so much time under the shower as I did after that. Now I was wandering across the driveway followed by the Potters' cat, absolutely pointlessly and just pacing for the hell of it. Sirius' motorcycle sat parked in the driveway, and we'd taken a ride on it the day before. It was very exciting, but I felt we both should have been wearing crash-helmets, even more so then when one was playing Quidditch.

"_Double, double, toil and trouble,_" I sang the song from the third movie, attempting to reach all those tricky high notes, and coughed. "Ahem…_double, double, toil and trouble_, ah yes, that's better, _fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double…_" And then I broke off, because I'd just spotted a very large, and very awkward shape moving toward me from the sky.

I blinked, watching the shape, as Tabitha (the cat) began hissing, and I was just deciding whether I should run inside or not, when the advancing object moved out of the sun, and I realised what the shape actually was.

Two owls, both holding up a third, soared toward me and, on an impulse, I jumped aside.

The owls landed on the soft patch of grass I had been standing on, and the one in the middle immediately keeled over.

"Oh _Haphazard_!" I cried, recognising him at once, for his little grey body was heaving with the exertion of it all. He had lighter marking around his eyes, like glasses, and a heart-shape on his chest. Tied to his leg was a letter.

The other two owls I didn't recognise. One was a large handsome tawny owl, which was carrying a huge parcel that looked like a book. The other, a screech owl (I think) had a letter and a parcel both, and was wearing a little red, white and blue tie around its neck. As soon as I'd taken what it was carrying, it ruffled up its feathers, before taking off into the sky. The tawny owl followed in its wake, once I'd relieved it of its parcel, leaving just me and my own owl (who looked like he was about to die) and the cat on the front lawn.

"Oh boy…" I murmured. "Can't carry all of this by myself…"

"May I be of service, Madam White Fang?"

I looked up to see Sirius standing there, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "White Fang doesn't need help, but _Emma_ certainly does."

Sirius laughed. "Lucky I'm here for both of them then, isn't it?"

***

I sat on my bed later that evening, looking down at the mail I'd received. Haphazard perched, resting, in his cage.

I took the letter I'd received from the screech owl wearing the tie first, and discovered the meaning behind the tie straight away when I opened Lily's letter.

--

_Dear Emma,_

_--_

_I had no idea you could send owls from here in France, but there's a small little alley near our hotel that's full of all these wizard shops! Mum, Dad and 'Tuney couldn't see it, at first, but then when I led them through it they were able to see everything. I imagine there must have been a protective charm on it, similar to the one outside the Leaky Cauldron. I found a place that deals with owl post, and they're all colour-coded depending on where you want your letter to go and how fast. It was all very fascinating, and France has a lot of interesting information about witchcraft as well. I'm finding a lot of material for my History Of Magic assignment. I hope yours is going well._

_I hope your holidays are going well. I'm terribly sorry for the way my sister acted at the station last week, it's just how she is sometimes. I'm going to try and talk to her about it later on, when we get back home._

_How are the Marauders? I hope they're staying out of trouble, although I know Remus, at least, will attempt to do that. He was so tired during our last few weeks of term, and I do hope he's alright._

_Meanwhile, here are some sweets I found in a little French shop, for you and James, and Sirius if he comes over – they're called _Le Chat_._

_You'll see why._

_--_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

--

I read the letter silently, and then opened up the parcel from Lily, to find a boxful of cat-shaped gingerbread cookies, decorated with frosted white icing and with such a great taste that I had to remind myself that they were for James and Sirius too.

"Thanks Lily." I smiled, and then turned my attention to the other letter and parcel, both of which were from Remus.

I read the letter first:

__

_Dear Em,_

_--_

_I hope you're having great holidays, and that Prongs (and Padfoot, if he's there) aren't getting you into any trouble. Trust me when I say, they have a certain talent for it._

_As promised, here is the information I have found for you about_ Bonds_. I was going to just send you the information I have gathered, but then I realised that there was a lot more in the book than I could possibly write and still have you waiting patiently. When I realised that Haphazard wouldn't be able to carry the book by himself, I borrowed my father's owl to help. Haphazard flew through a stained glass window on his way out two days ago, and we had to wait for his wings to heal._

_I'm terribly sorry for making you wait, but I hope that you find this information very informative._

_It was for me._

_--_

_I look forward to seeing you next._

_Love,_

_Remus_

--

I read the letter twice, letting my eyes savour Remus' neat, perfect handwriting, and then I opened the parcel containing the book, which was called **The Old Magic**. The term 'old magic' was very unfamiliar to me, but I realised at once that it must've been how magic itself began. Whatever Bonds were, they must've been from the olden days.

The book itself seemed very old, and I knew that Remus' parents must have owned a copy too, just like the school library. Otherwise, how else could he have sent it to me?

I turned to the first page Remus had marked for me, which was twenty-seven out of four thousand two hundred and ninety-six, leaned back against the pillows resting against the bed-head, and began to read…

.*.

**27.**

**BONDS**

**From the Old Magic came Bonds, literally meaning '****two or more who are joined together1****'. Usually this stemmed from a deep relationship with someone, deep because it came from the Old Magic, which was more powerful than any other kind.**

**People Bonded together achieved such a status in various different ways, not all reaching the same result. While some Bonds were mutual, deep and ever-lasting, others remained undesirable, leaving one or more members of the Bonded party with a scar on their very soul.**

**Bonds were, at one time, very greatly researched, as many believed that such a concept involved ****strong magical powers2****.**

**.*.**

**392.**

**TYPES OF BONDS**

**The different types of Bonds were limited only by the depth in which the relationship between those Bonded went – ****as the relationship grew, so did the Bond3****. Many a witch and wizard have struggled to piece together how such things could occur but, due to the ****rare nature4**** of this form of Old Magic, detailed information is not present.**

**To further complicate the task of gathering such information, came the ways and means in which these Bonds are achieved. Some could be acquired by use of magic, others by a ****particular event5****, but ****many Bonded people tended to either ignore or not fully understand the signs of Bondage6****.**

**.*.**

**393.**

**To fully begin to delve into the magic of Bonds, one must first look into the emotions and feelings of mankind. Such ideas broken down can begin to be correctly matched up to a particular Bond, and then natures of that Bond can begin to be understood.**

**EMOTIONS7**

**Humans are said to feel emotions such as **_**love**_**, **_**hate**_**, **_**lust**_**, **_**friendship**_**, **_**protectiveness**_**, **_**sorrow**_**, **_**happiness**_**, **_**anger**_**, **_**trust**_**, **_**comfort**_**, **_**pride**_**, **_**worship**_** and **_**envy**_**, which can then be broken down into further categories, depending on the nature of such emotions. Emotions tend to overlap with one another, but not necessarily merge. ****One may feel very close to a friend8****, but if that emotion then becomes something else, something much stronger then ****it can grow to be love9****. This is not to say that the emotion of friendship is not powerful in its own right, and there have been incidents where a Bond of friendship will outlast a Love Bond. Also, it should be noted, that while they may seem very similar, Bonds involving love and Bonds involving lust are regarded to be two entirely separate things, and shall be treated as such here.**

**.*.**

**762.**

**BONDED PEOPLE**

**The belief that Bonded people can only be wizards and witches has been proven wrong, for there have been incidents where Muggles have succeeded in Bonding, sometimes even without the presence of magic. This is not to say, however, that Muggles have any awareness of the Old Magic. But it would seem that the Old Magic does not limit itself to just our kind.**

**Bonded people depend on the type of Bond that is created. Familiar Bonds include those with friends, lovers, relatives or rivals. An Unfamiliar Bond can occur between complete strangers, and is usually an undesirable form or Bondage. The only cases of these have occurred when one is forced to create a Bond with someone. These usually involve the human emotions of hate, sorrow, anger, envy or lust.**

**.*.**

**1000.**

**FRIENDSHIP BONDS**

**The Bonds of Friendship occur between people who consider themselves to be friends, and feel the emotions of friendship, trust, comfort, happiness and protectiveness, with friendship of course being the primary emotion. This is, surprisingly, one of the most uncommon forms of Bonds. But, then again, when you think about the amount of people who ****fall in love with their best friends10****, it is amazing that ****Friendship Bonds survive the emotion of love11****. These Bonds are generally only achieved by a particular event that takes place, although achieving the Bond through magic is not unheard of.**

**.*.**

**WORSHIP BONDS**

**Often mistaken at first for Love Bonds, Worship Bonds could be excused for being a 'one-sided romance', with the worshipper often believed to be in love with his/her hero. These bonds can be quite dangerous, because the worshipper will be utterly devoted to his/her hero, but may lose sight of the fact that it is not a matter of love. It is even more dangerous, however, because the hero's commitment to the Bond extends only as far as the regular emotions he/she feels for her worshipper, and may not feel the same way toward his/her worshipper in terms of love and friendship. These are generally achieved by a specific event, causing the worshipper to consider the other Bond member as a hero.**

**.*.**

**1001.**

**PARENTAL BOND**

**Parents often become very attached to their children if an event occurs when they feel their child is threatened, or may be taken away from them. When a Parental Bond occurs, this feeling is intensified, causing the parent in question to become extremely protective of his/her child. Not much is known on this Bond, as it is almost impossible to distinguish it from the normal feelings a parent has for their child. As such, no one is quite sure if these Bonds are limited just to a particular event, or if they can extend to reach magic as well.**

**.*.**

**TWIN BONDS**

**Perhaps the most common Bond of all, although limited due to the rare occurrence of twins, the Bonds between twins extend to certain acts of telepathy and psychic links. Twins who become Bonded are very close and, if they are witch or wizard, then their magic is intensified whenever they are together, and even more-so when they are touching.**

**.*.**

**1002.**

**POWER BONDS**

**Perhaps the least known about, and the most frightening of them all, is the Bond of Power. Limited entirely to our kind, this kind of Bond links together powers, sharing magic and strengths, weaknesses and energy. Those Bonded together by power tend to share a little piece of each others soul, and this kind of Bond has been achieved through brutal and sometimes Dark means.**

**.*.**

**LOVE BONDS**

**The most ****mysterious12**** and ****alluring13**** of all the Bonds, by far, would be the ****Bond of Love14****. Those Bonded together by love have a very powerful source of magic on their side, however, this is **_**not**_** to say that this kind of Bond overpowers all others. Perhaps the most amazing part of this Bond, after all, is the fact that it is ****limited only by the love held by those involved15****. As that love grows, so too does the Bond, and the magic of those involved if they are of our kind. Love Bonds are sometimes carried on into ****Marital Bonds16**** and involve the following kinds of experiences: the ability to know when the other is in danger, ****a strong feeling of protectiveness toward the other involved17****, telepathy and a strong sense of ****devotion18**** and comfort. Those Bonded by love are in ****danger if the one they are Bonded to should die19**** and, perhaps even more so, if the one they are Bonded to should ****reject them20**** in any way, shape or form. ****Those Bonded by love do not like to be apart from each other21****. If witches and wizards who are love Bonded are made to fight each other in a duel, then the results can often be catastrophic.**

.*.

--

I stopped reading there, after getting up to Remus' hand-written number twenty-one next to the underlined words, and retrieved the second and third pieces of parchment that had come with his letter, hoping for an explanation.

My hands were shaking.

--

_1. It is my belief that you are Bonded not only to me, but also to Padfoot. I am not sure of this yet._

_2. Strong magical powers seems to be repeated throughout these details – what could this mean?_

_3. As relationships grow, so too do the Bonds. I believe our relationship is growing slowly but steadily, effectively strengthening our Bond._

_4. These are supposed to be very rare – I have never met another witch or wizard who is Bonded._

_5. It is my opinion that our Bonding was caused by a particular event. I believe it was the first night we met, when you were able to stop me from attacking our friends, but certain other events may have strengthened it over time._

_6. There's no point denying it anymore._

_7. Emotions that I feel toward you are love, friendship (to a degree until it extends into love), protectiveness, trust and comfort._

_8. I felt a strange connection with you, from the very first moment we met…_

_9. But, that day in the classroom, when we were practicing the Patronus Charm, I felt it become something more. Whether this was strengthening or changing, I am not sure._

_10. I think I've fallen in love with you, but you'd still be my best friend through and through._

_11. Our friendship may have strengthened THROUGH love – what do you think?_

_12/13. Mysterious and alluring are words that I could use to describe what you seemed to me on that first night. Oh, yes, I remember everything that happened. I'll never forget it._

_14. Emmy, as you may have guessed now, I think we are Bonded by love, but I could be wrong. I also don't know how any of this involves Padfoot, except to refer you back bullet point one._

_--_

I couldn't read on after that, because point sixteen was screaming at me. My heart ached, my mind was a mass of confusion. I couldn't think of anything but Remus and I, Bonded by _love_. I just dropped the piece of paper like a hot potato and ran downstairs, ignoring my nighty, ignoring the fact that what I was about to do was rash and I hadn't thought it through.

Me and Remus…Bonded by _love_…

I ran into the living room and grabbed some green powder from a pot by the fireplace.

Nobody else was awake.

I dashed into the fire, and threw the green powder at my feet as I said: "_Remus Lupin's_!"

Bonded by _love_…

As the green flames enveloped me, and I remembered my last experience with Floo Powder, I just prayed to God that there wasn't more than one Remus Lupin out there. And that the family had connected their fireplace to the Floo Network.

_Love_…


	47. Fenrir Greyback

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

Fenrir Greyback

With a crash, I landed on the dark living room floor of somebody's house. I jumped quickly to my feet and looked around me, to find out where I was.

I couldn't really see very much and, just as I was debating whether or not to transform into my wolf, because I was panicking, I heard voices from nearby.

"It sounded like someone coming in by Floo Powder," A man's voice said. "Probably just an accident, but you can never be too sure…"

"Oh, be careful…" A woman's voice said, and I heard footsteps approaching the room.

Trying to arrange myself so as to look as unthreatening as possible, and well aware by now of the fact that I was wearing my nighty, I waited until they'd come in and the woman had switched on the light.

The man's wand was raised but, when he saw that it was just a very sooty, night-gown-clad sixteen year old girl, he lowered it slightly. "Who are you?" He asked me.

I was instantly alert. I didn't want to tell anybody my name, because of the whole 'Death-Eaters-are-after-me' thing, so I just said: "Oh, umm…sorry about all this…" These were, clearly, not Remus' parents, and I glanced around me in confusion. "I…I think I missed a grate…or something. I'm looking for Remus…"

The woman's face brightened. "Ah, but he lives near to here! You mean Remus Lupin and his parents, correct?" I couldn't see her face but, clearly, she knew Remus and his parents.

I felt myself relaxing. "Yes. I'm a friend of his from school."

The woman beamed. "Ah yes, I went to Hogwarts. It's a fine institution. My daughter, Nymphadora, will be attending there in a few years."

Nymphadora? Alarm bells began ringing in my head, as I eyed the woman. "Your name isn't Dromeda, is it?"

She looked surprised, and moved into the light, and I bit back a gasp at this older but, nonetheless, kinder version of Bellatrix. "Why, yes it is. Ah, you must know my sister, Bellatrix, then?"

"We've met." I said, so shortly that Dromeda and Ted Tonks exchanged a glance, as he came hurrying back into the room wearing his overcoat, and he handed me a long pair of silver robes that looked like dress robes.

"Here, put these on and I'll take you to the Lupins," He said, as I pulled the robes on over my nightgown, gratefully. I didn't really want to go outside in my nighty.

To Dromeda, I apologized. "I'm sorry. I just don't get along with Bellatrix that much." I decided not to mention that she'd tried to torture me.

To my relief, Dromeda smiled. She had a kind smile, not at all like Bellatrix's cruel one. "It's alright. Have a safe journey."

I nodded, and followed Ted Tonks out of the house, my mind reeling – the Tonks family lived near the Lupins?

And, suddenly, I remembered something – Remus was supposed to marry Nymphadora when they both grew up.

I came to a halt out on the road, and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked, turning around and regarding me with an expression. He seemed shocked to see my face sp pale, and he hurried back to me. "What's the matter?" He took my shoulder.

I had started shaking.

The thought of Remus with someone else…the thought was horrifying…it made me feel nauseous, made me feel like I was going to collapse.

I couldn't imagine it…couldn't visualize it…

Didn't want to.

My Remus…with someone else…

I think I was having trouble breathing. It was supposed to happen. Remus was supposed to marry Tonks (Nymphadora) and have a baby with her, Teddy Remus.

But, no…Remus was mine…

But…I had Sirius…

But Remus was mine too…wasn't he?

Ted looked worried. "Are you alright?" He asked me but, just as I was about to answer, a high-pitched scream echoed from the house behind us, followed by a horrible cry, almost like a snarl…the snarl of a wolf…

There was an explosion.

"NYMPHADORA!!" Ted screamed, and pushed past me, running into the house and I could hear his wife's cries, hear Nymphadora's screaming…

I just stood there, frozen, not knowing what was going on.

I heard a yell, and what sounded like a howl…

And then someone came flying out of the second-storey window…a man with whiskers…a horrible-looking man, he looked part monster…he was wearing black Death Eater robes…he had someone with him…

A little girl, with bright blue pigtails, and she was screaming, she didn't want to die…

He would kill her. He would, and he'd enjoy it. I knew he would.

And suddenly, I regretted leaving my wand at the Potters'…

"Tonks…" I whispered, because that's who I knew her as. The one who would marry _my_ Remus…

The man was running with her, dragging her into the trees that lined the Tonks' property, and suddenly I was running after him, shouting his name.

"FENRIR!!" I screamed, in a terrible voice.

The werewolf, who craved blood even when it was not a full moon, stopped, just as I transformed, and I was fully in my wolf form by the time he turned, and I attacked him.

I sank my fangs into his neck, as he let out a howl that sounded far more wolf-like than Remus' ever had, and he dropped Tonks. She scrambled up, staring at us in shock.

Growling, I sank my fangs into Fenrir Greyback's face, not caring if he knew I was an Animagi, just angry enough to kill, because he had tried to kill a child. An innocent child, who hadn't even gotten her wand yet.

"Bloody wolf!" Fenrir snarled, and threw me aside, so that I yelped as I hit a fallen tree branch. "I won't let a senseless animal deter my mission!" So, the man with the rasping voice did not know, did not know that I was really a human. He hadn't connected my voice with my change into a wolf.

That was good.

Fenrir began to head toward a terrified Tonks, who was staring at him in horror, but I jumped up again, and jumped onto his back, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck, and he half turned, his wand was out, a bright flash…and suddenly I was lying on the ground, bleeding from the chest.

I howled in agony, as Fenrir said: "Damn wolf…was supposed to be simple, the Pax girl was supposed to be there…"

'_Oh no…so it WAS because of me…they're watching me…'_ I thought in misery, whimpering as I struggled to my feet, and he regarded me with his ugly, werewolf-like face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't believe some stupid animal's got this much spunk…hmm, might not be an animal after all, could be an Auror…" He raised his wand. "I'd better kill it, before I rip apart your throat, girlie…" He added, looking at Tonks, who gasped. Her face was wet with tears.

I growled, the hackles on my back standing up, as I limped toward Fenrir, preparing to strike. I didn't know if I'd be able to get that far – Fenrir Greyback was extremely strong, even when he wasn't a werewolf.

I should have known.

Fenrir raised his wand, and sent me flying back into a tree, and I didn't think I'd be able to get up again this time, because I was bleeding profusely now.

Fenrir cocked his head to one side, as I struggled to get up. "Hmm…definitely human-blood…smells sweet, too…" he licked his lips. "_Very_ sweet…hmm…"

"_Fenrir_!" Shouted a terrible voice, and Remus Lupin crashed into the glade, wand pointed directly at Fenrir, and I felt a stab at my heart. Remus, no, what if he kills you! Oh, Remus, no! But I couldn't get up.

I could only watch as Fenrir recognised Remus. "Ah…Lupin…my _creation_…"

"I am not yours." Remus said coldly, not taking his eyes off of his fellow werewolf (I know, it's horrible to link those two together). "Leave Nymphadora alone." He hadn't seen me yet, he didn't know I was here. But he would soon. I couldn't let him get hurt for me.

Fenrir smiled evilly at him. "But I do so _love_ children…to taste her sweet blood on my throat…after I get rid of you of course, that is." He added, and quickly raised his wand.

With a sharp, wolf-like bark, I forced myself to my feet and sprang at Fenrir, knocking him down with the force of it, as I sank my jaws into his neck again, tasted the horrible, warm blood in my mouth, felt myself get thrown off of him, knew I was bleeding terribly now, I might not make it…

Fenrir stood up, and raised his wand. "Time to finish this…" He began, just as we heard voices screaming.

"NYMPHADORA!!"

"REMUS!!"

"Damn!" Fenrir snarled angrily, and glanced quickly at me again, before he turned on the spot, and Disapperated, vanishing as Remus ran to me and flung himself to his knees at my side.

"Emma!" He gasped, gathering me in his arms. "Everyone's coming – can you transform!?" His voice was shaking. I opened one eye and saw his face was pale – his eyes were unusually bright.

I didn't know if I could – I was bleeding heavily, I didn't know what reaction my human body would have to my wolf-form injuries. Whimpering, I concentrated with all my might and, then, I felt Remus' arms tighten around me and so I knew I must've done it, as he muttered: "Oh my God, Emmy…what were you doing? Why did you come here tonight? Em…my Emma…"

"Remus," I gasped, keeping my eyes tight shut. I felt terrible pain in my chest and arms, but not as much pain as the _Cruciatus Curse_ had caused me. "My Remus…my partner…"

"Emma…" Something cold and wet dripped onto my face – Remus was crying. I felt terrible.

"The wolf…she's really a girl?" I heard Tonks say, and I thought she was edging closer to where Remus held me in his arms.

"Yes, Nymphadora," Remus said, and I could feel his whole body shaking. "But you mustn't tell anyone."

"I won't." She promised.


	48. At Diagon Alley

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

At Diagon Alley

I was in a coma in St. Mungo's for six weeks. I couldn't believe it when I woke up and Maggie, who looked like she hadn't slept a wink in a month and two weeks, told me, and I thought I had lost six entire weeks of my life, and I was very upset about this.

But, I'd had severe internal injuries, and I was lucky to be alive. I felt terrible – because of my rash and reckless action, I'd put so many people in danger. Tonks and her parents, Remus…

It was horrible, and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell my friends that I believed the Death Eaters were watching me, because they weren't allowed in.

The first I saw of them was when Maggie was leading me out of St. Mungo's.

My arms were in bandages, and there were bandages around my chest – whatever Fenrir had done to me, he'd done a good job of it, because the doctors had been saying they had had trouble healing me.

Maggie and I walked out onto the street, and toward the car.

"I feel like a mummy." I complained.

Maggie hugged me around the shoulder. "Just be thankful you're still alive." She told me.

"Oh, I am." I assured her. "But people are staring at me…"

The doctors had stared at me too, like they didn't believe the story I'd fed them about not remembering what had happened. Well, it had been sort of true – it was a very hazy memory, I didn't _want_ to remember it…

Maggie and I went to the Leaky Cauldron, where she said 'everyone else' was waiting for me.

'Everyone else' turned out to be Reginald, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily, and all of them jumped up when I came in.

"Emma!" Sirius fairly yelled, and everyone in the pub turned to stare at him as he came toward me, his eyes stunned. "Emma…what…what happened..?" And then he flung his arms around me. "I have never been so _scared_!" He said, almost angrily, and I felt tears sting my eyes. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" I never thought I'd hear him say something like that...

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to make you worry…I didn't know…he was there…they're watching me Siri…"

"What?" He whispered, drawing back slightly, so that we were face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"The Death Eaters knew I'd be there." I whispered. "I heard Fenrir Greyback say it…he tried to kill Tonks, but I saved her…he attacked me instead…not her…"

"Oh God…" Sirius said and, as if he could understand how much it had hurt me to do so, no matter what, he wrapped his arms around me again.

I closed my eyes, and wished I could go back in time but, of course, I couldn't.

***

The Marauders, Lily and I were sitting at Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, after having down our back-to-school shopping. They had filled me in on what little I had missed in my month and a half in the hospital, and I had told them everything I had realised during the werewolf's attack (without mentioning my Animagus to Lily).

"W-werewolves are extremely d-dangerous!" Peter squeaked, and I kicked him under the table because Remus looked stricken.

"Not all of them," Lily argued. "It depends on the person now, doesn't it?"

Remus and I both gave her incredibly grateful looks. Lily may not know Remus was a werewolf now, but one day she would. I smiled at my mint choc-chip ice cream.

"The question is," James said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What do we do now?" We all looked at him. "I mean, why _do_ the Death Eaters want Emma so badly?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably underneath the table, which wasn't easy because Sirius and I were holding hands under the table. I thought I might knew the reason, and wanted to scream it out: I'M FROM ANOTHER WORLD!!

What I _did_ say was: "I hate the Dark Arts…I hate almost all those associated with them…I hate Death Eaters…I _hate_ Voldemort…" My voice shook.

"Well…good," Remus said, looking a little surprised. "We'd be worried about you if you didn't."

I smiled at him. "You were worried anyway."

"Yes." He agreed.


	49. The Flying Motorcycle

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

The Flying Motorcycle

James, Sirius and I pushed our trolleys through the train station, heading toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Maggie and Reginald were right behind us. All of us were hurrying – it was five minutes to eleven. We were cutting it very close indeed.

Not all of our stuff had been able to fit into the Potters' Ford Anglia. We had a lot more stuff this time, what with Sirius staying with us and all, and all our new school books, quills and things, so we'd piled most of the stuff into the back of the car with James, and then Sirius and I had taken his motorcycle. Reginald had said he could take Sirius' motorcycle back to the house for him and, for all Sirius' obsession with that thing of his, he'd readily agreed.

And now we were rushing through the station, but then I realised something – I'd left Haphazard in the car, and he wasn't going to appreciate me for it.

"I'll take your things!" Maggie said, grabbing my trolley from me. Reginald had Sirius' things, and Sirius accompanied me back to the car, where I grabbed Haphazard's cage.

He gave an indignant sort of hoot. "I'm sorry, we're just running late!" I told him, as Sirius and I ran back into the station.

I was accustomed to Sirius not letting me out of his sight – it had gotten even worse since I'd been attacked by Fenrir Greyback, but I had no complaints in letting him accompany me everywhere.

The downside? I hadn't been able to talk to Remus about the whole Bonds thing.

Sirius and I hurried toward the barrier, where I stopped suddenly.

"Em, come on!" Sirius exclaimed. "The train's leaving in fifty seconds!"

"Siri," I said in an odd voice, handing him Haphazard's cage, and walking toward the barrier. I placed my still-bandaged hand on it.

It was completely solid.

"Solid." I whispered.

Sirius assessed what had just happened straight away, and came forward, also placing his hand on the barrier. "Oh God…the barrier's sealed itself…how..?"

My heart began pounding. I remembered the time this happened in Harry Potter's time. Only, now, I highly doubted that it was a house-elf trying to save my life.

More like a Death Eater trying to capture me, and kill Sirius…

"If we can't get through, then maybe Maggie and Reginald can't get back!" I cried, the realisation hitting me like a freight train.

Sirius' eyes were glued onto the huge clock. Together, we were counting silently, backwards from twenty.

At eleven o'clock, I leaned against the now-solid barrier, and said: "We've missed it…the train's gone…good God…"

Haphazard hooted plaintively.

"Look," I said, realising then that people were staring at us – mainly because of my bandages, and because of Haphazard. "We'd better go outside and wait by the car…"

Sirius was looking at me, and then suddenly he said: "Hang on, I've got it!"

"Oh no," I said. "I know what you are thinking, Sirius Black, _no_!"

"Come on Emmy," He said eagerly. "Under-aged wizards are allowed to use magic if it's an emergency."

"Does this constitute as an _emergency_?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Why can't we just wait for Maggie and Reginald to get back?"

"Because, as you thought, we're attracting too much attention," Sirius said simply.

I didn't even realise that he'd just, effectively, read my mind. I crossed my bandaged arms. "Oh, right, and a flying motorcycle _won't_?"

"Hang on…I've never told you it could fly," Sirius raised an eyebrow. "How'd you kn..?"

I cut him off. "Same way you know so much about me, now let's go." I said, marching out of the station with Sirius trotting along behind me, carrying Haphazard's cage happily.

Once outside, I suddenly whirled around to face him. "Damn you and your tactics!" I shouted. He'd gotten me exactly where he'd wanted me, making it seem like my idea. Sneaky, clever Sirius Black.

Sirius grinned. "Well, shall we go?" He asked me.

I glared at him. "If we _must_."

***

"Oh…I don't like this…" I yelled, ten minutes later, as Sirius and I were flying through the air on his motorcycle. "I really don't like this!"

"Why not?" He sounded jovial. "You like flying on a broomstick don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's wizard-made!" I replied. "Muggle-made things were not meant to fly, least of all _motorcycles_!" My arms were wrapped tightly around Sirius' waist, Haphazard was flying along beside us. We'd had to leave his cage back at the station, along with a note to Maggie and Reginald who, I was quite sure, were going to kill us.

"Emmy?" Sirius said presently, startling me out of my daydream which had involved pumpkin juice because I was so thirsty. "When you were out for six weeks…some stuff happened. Stuff we didn't tell you about the other day…"

My chest tightened painfully. "Like what?" I whispered.

"There have been numerous reports on attacks on people," Sirius said, just as quietly but we had no trouble hearing each other. "Mainly witches. The attacks have been linked to Voldemort…we think he's…"

"Looking for me," I murmured. I felt sick. I was bringing pain and trouble on the Wizarding world, and I had absolutely no idea why. "Who's 'we'?"

"Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Lily and I," Sirius told me, steering us further north, and the scarlet steam engine chugged along beneath us. "Lily came home early from her holiday to see you, she was really worried, we all are…"

"_Why the hell does he want me_!?" I shouted, angry and frustrated beyond belief. "_God, why does Voldemort want me so badly_!?"

"I don't know," Sirius said, his voice sounding dark. "But, I swear to God Emma Pax, I will protect you…hey, what's your middle name?"

"What, what brought _that_ on?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just curious." I felt him shrug.

I sighed. "Lucy. My middle name is Lucy. It means 'light'."

"And…doesn't your last name mean 'peace'?" Sirius wanted to know.

"_Yes_…"

"And your first name means…'grandmother'?"

"Industrious." I said quickly.

He laughed. "Whatever. Either one's fitting."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean!?" I yelled.

Sirius just laughed.

***

It was night time when we arrived at Hogwarts, which was glowing and beautiful and sparkly and twinkly and a thousand other words and, somehow, I wasn't surprised to find Professor McGonagall waiting for us.

"She's gonna kill us…" I whispered.

Sirius heard me. "No she won't." He replied.

But, as McGonagall strode toward us, her stern face livid, I wasn't so sure…Minerva McGonagall resembled a sabre-toothed tiger…


	50. Talking

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY

Talking

"You were _seen_, by no less than _seven_ Muggles!" Professor McGonagall said angrily, brandishing a newspaper at Sirius and myself, as we sat there silently in her office side-by-side, taking the lecture. I, at least, wished to be able to crawl into a hole and die somewhere. Sirius, on the other hand, looked like he was used to this kind of thing.

Professor McGonagall finished lecturing us (and I have to admit that I scarcely heard a word she said) and then ordered us to 'stay' like we were dogs or something (ha, if only he knew) and swept out of her office, closing the door with a slam behind her, which goes to show how annoyed she was with us.

As soon as she was gone, I buried my head in my hands and moaned: "We're _doomed_. We risked the exposure of our _world_ – McGonagall's gone to get Dumbledore, and he'll tell us that we've been expelled!" I couldn't see any way out of this one. "_Expelled_!" I added, shaking my head in disbelief.

Sirius' hand found my shoulder, and he said, more calmly than I have ever heard him speak: "Nah, they won't expel _you_." I looked up at him, and he smirked. "Death Eaters are after your blood, remember?"

I groaned. "Aurgh, don't _remind_ me…but what's _that_ got to do with anything?"

"Hogwarts is the safest place for you at the moment," Sirius said seriously, letting his hand travel from my shoulder, and down my arm until it reached my bandaged up hand, which he took. "What with you getting attacked by Death eaters last term, and Greyback nearly killing you last month," (I winced.) "The teachers aren't gonna let you out of their sight." He said confidently.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Positive."

I gazed sadly at him. "Okay then, maybe they won't expel _me_…but what about _you_, Sirius Black?"

He didn't seem to have an answer for that and, as we both stared into each others eyes with trepidation at what was to come, the office door swung open again and Professor McGonagall came back in, accompanied this time by Professor Dumbledore.

My heart began pounding, and I gripped Sirius' hand even tighter.

Dumbledore looked unusually grave, as he sat down in a chair facing us and said: "Please explain why you did this."

Sirius and I began speaking at exactly the same time, in exactly the same tone of voice, and saying the exact same things – starting with how the barrier had somehow sealed itself, and how we'd used the motorcycle to get to Hogwarts, making it sound as if Sirius' himself hadn't bewitched it, and ending with saying that we'd had no choice.

If either teacher was surprised at Sirius and me speaking in perfect unison, they didn't show it. Instead, McGonagall asked us: "Then why did you not send an owl with a letter to us? I believe _you_ have an owl, Miss. Pax."

I looked down at my knees, knowing that the reason that Haphazard (who'd spent most of the ride to Hogwarts perched on my shoulder) didn't handle flying great distances well would sound more like an excuse coming from me but, somehow, when _Sirius_ said it, he made it sound perfectly valid, and I looked at him gratefully.

"Well," McGonagall said after a moment. "I hope you two understand the severity of what you have done – you have endangered not only our kind, but _yourselves_ as well," She glanced at me and I felt myself shrinking underneath her gaze. "So you," And now she looked at Sirius, and his hand tightened around mine. "Mr. Black, will be se…"

But I stood up before she could continue, so fast that I nearly knocked over the small table in front of us, and said: "If you're going to expel Sirius then you're going to have to expel me too! If he goes than I go too!" There. I'd said it. I looked from a shocked Professor Dumbledore to an equally shocked Professor McGonagall, daring them to try and contradict me. Sirius' hand, which was still wrapped around mine, was tightening painfully, but I didn't pay attention to it.

At last, Professor Dumbledore recovered, and spoke. "We will not be expelling _either_ of you today, Miss. Pax."

I blinked. "Come again?"

Dumbledore repeated what he had just said and, so relieved was I, that I sat down quickly, and placed my free hand on my forehead. Sirius gave my other hand a reassuring squeeze, and we looked at Dumbledore.

"But I must impress upon the both of you the seriousness of what you have done." He went on, looking at us both. "I will be writing to both of your families tonight…"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, Mr. Black, I am referring to your _family_," Dumbledore said, and I shot Sirius a sympathetic glance, knowing what would come out of this. "Meaning the Blacks. And, of course, Miss. Pax, I will be writing to the Potters regarding your actions. And you will both receive detentions." He added, and Sirius and I exchanged a glance. Maggie and Reginald…what would they say?

"Also," McGonagall said, looking sternly at both Sirius and I. "There is the matter of…" But I knew what she was about to say, and I interrupted her.

"Professor, when Siri…us and I…did what we did, term hadn't really started yet," I said quickly. "So Gryffindor shouldn't really lose any points for that, right?" _'Not to mention that there aren't any points _to_ dock…'_ I thought.

Sirius squeezed my hand again.

McGonagall looked at me. She seemed to be debating what I had just said. Then she nodded. "Alright then, I won't dock any points from Gryffindor. But your detentions will be _severe_."

They wouldn't be nearly as severe as detentions with Professor Umbridge, or during The Deathly Hallows…still, I wondered what they would be, and whether we'd get double or separate ones.

***

They wouldn't let us go down to the feast, probably knowing that Sirius had always had full boasting rights within Hogwarts, so Sirius and I sat up there in McGonagall's office and had our dinner, after which we would go up to the hospital wing and I could – _finally_ – lose the bandages.

"I thought we'd had it." I said, taking a bite of sandwich.

"Told you we'd be okay," Sirius said. "When will you ever learn to listen to me, Emmy?"

I raised my eyebrows. "_What_!? If you'd listened to _me_ back at the station, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"We also wouldn't be here right now," Sirius pointed out, as he took a swig of pumpkin juice from a silver goblet. "I mean, think about it – we're here, nothing happened, we haven't been expelled, and all we have are detentions, which are nothing to worry about. We didn't even lose any points for Gryffindor."

I sighed. "You make a valid point…but I still don't know why the barrier sealed itself…d'ya think it could've been Death Eaters?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "I don't know…but, anyway, the fact is we're safe now, and I have an idea of how we could liven things up a bit _more_ around here…"

"Oh no!" I cut him off. "No way Siri, no more trouble, or else they _will_ expel us!"

Sirius laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down. Keep your bandages on."

And I grinned too. "Not for very much longer." I replied.

***

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I called to her, as Sirius and I left the hospital wing, and my arms were _finally_ free of the bandages. Now the only souvenir I had left of Greyback's attack was a cut on my stomach, hopefully _not_ from his teeth. I didn't want to end up like Bill Weasley.

Sirius and I went out into the corridor and turned left, heading toward the Grand Staircase, holding hands, but then I stopped. "Hey, listen…do you hear that?"

Sirius looked at me. "Hear what?"

I stood motionless, staring at a wall. "Nothing," I said, finally. "It's stopped, whatever it is." _'I'm paranoid, and I know why…'_ I realised.

"No, wait, I hear something too…" Sirius said suddenly.

We both stopped and looked toward a wall, which suddenly vanished and Peter and James burst out of the fake wall.

"Brilliant guys!" James said, his face beaming from behind his glasses. "But you should've told me you were gonna do it, I could've found a way to come with ya!"

"P-people will be talking about it for y-years!" Peter stammered, his eyes full of admiration. "Arriving by flying motorcycle."

"Ah, well, I pride myself in keeping things interesting around here." Sirius said, un-modestly. "Seen Moony?"

"Yeah," James said, his grin fading a little. "He's…well, you'll see." He said, and we began to tread the familiar path to the Gryffindor Tower.

Along the way, I wondered what was wrong with Remus, and the only conclusion I could come to was that he'd been worried about me. I hummed _Platinum_ under my breath, and tried to control said breathing. I couldn't wait to see Remus again!

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and then we all stopped, because we didn't know the password.

"It'd better not be 'wattlebird'." I muttered.

"_Where_ is Moony when you need him?" James rolled his hazel eyes. "Or, better yet – Evans."

"Come on," Sirius said to the Fat Lady. "You know who we are…"

"How do I know you're not Slytherins in disguise?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Sirius. "You could be that _other_ Black…the Slytherin one..."

Sirius looked outraged.

"Uh, because he doesn't look like an ugly git." James said. "And neither do the rest of us…"

"I will not allow you entry into this common room until you tell me what the password is, and that is final." The Fat Lady said. "Hence the reason why we _have_ a password in the first place…"

"Not fair," I muttered. "The Ravenclaw's don't have a password."

"Really?" Sirius was standing behind me, with his arms around me. I could tell that he was still annoyed at being associated with Regulus. "Then what _do_ they have?"

"What they have is a really smart door handle that asks them really smart question that require answers only a Ravenclaw could _ever_ think up," I said. "Like 'which came first, the phoenix or the flame?' and 'where do Vanished objects go?'."

James and Peter were staring at me in shock.

"How the hell does someone figure _that_ out?" James asked, at the same time Peter asked: "_What_ are the answers to them?"

And a voice replied: "A circle has no beginning. And into nonbeing, which is to say, everything."

"Evans!" James exclaimed, as Lily Evans came trotting toward us, her face a mixture of welcoming and anger.

Ignoring James, she stopped in front of me and Sirius, and said: "Emma, Sirius – are you alright?"

I nodded. "Does the whole school know about how we arrived?"

She nodded grimly. "Yes. They couldn't stop talking about it at the feast, Dumbledore was really disappointed."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know…we only got detentions though…"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"But we probably deserved the cat-o-nine-tails!" I said quickly.

Lily's expression changed. "What? No, of course _you_ didn't!" She said to me.

"Oh, and I suppose I did?" Sirius muttered.

"Too right you did!" Lily snapped. "But…oh, never mind. _Wattlebird_." She said, and the portrait opened to my spluttering in disbelief.

***

Everyone in the common room was really impressed with us, congratulating me and Sirius and pretty much saying what Peter had said about how people would remember this.

Somehow, I managed to realise that Remus was not in the common room and, concerned, I stole my way across the common room and up the staircase, heading toward the boys dorms.

I stopped at a door that now said 'Sixth Year Boys' and knocked on it gently. "Remus?" I asked, and pushed the door open.

The Marauder's dorm hadn't changed that much except, now, I noticed that the fifth bed had been made up, which meant that someone, 'like me', had transferred to Hogwarts.

Remus was sitting on his bed, staring out the window, but he looked over when I came in, and his eyes, which had looked almost dead, now lit up in recognition.

I stood there, as the door closed softly behind me, my hand pressed to my mouth because I had never seen Remus' eyes look so hollow before.

"Remus..?"

"I was worried about you." He said simply, standing up and facing me.

I went flying across the room, he opened his arms and I flung myself into them, wrapping my own arms around his neck as our lips met together in a kiss. He lifted me up as the strength of our kiss deepened, and I realised that I hadn't been able to talk to him alone since he'd found me injured that night, and I had so much to talk to him about, about Bonds and what ours could mean, and about how strange I felt.

Mostly, I felt like I needed to be with him, and he obviously felt the same way, or else he wouldn't be kissing me like this.

And…the reason why we couldn't tell Sirius or anybody…there _had_ to be a reason why we could both continue to lie about it to everyone else.

I just didn't know the reason and, at that moment, I didn't care, because I was wrapped up in Remus' arms, and we were kissing.

Suddenly, at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, we broke apart, and a feeling of guilt immediately tore through my heart as Sirius entered the room, and Remus and I were standing on opposite sides of it, with me inconspicuously trying to smooth down my skirt, which had gotten a little rumpled in mine and Remus' enthusiasm.

There was something about the look that was exchanged between Remus and Sirius that made me feel uneasy, and I said: "I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted…big day, y'know…" I yawned, and checked the gold and silver pocket watch with the stag picture on it that hangs around my neck. Nine o'clock. And lessons started tomorrow.

Remus and Sirius both stopped giving each other that strange look, and both of them smiled at me.

"Goodnight White Fang." Remus said to me.

I smiled back. "G'night Moony." By some unspoken agreement, these were no longer nicknames with me and Remus…more like _pet_ names.

Sirius crossed the room and wrapped me up in a hug, that felt different from Remus' hug, but not in a bad way. He gave me a kiss. "Goodnight, Emmy."

"Night Siri." I said, smiling at him and then leaving the dorm room quickly, not able to shake off the feeling that _something was wrong_.

Not just with the boys…but something was wrong at Hogwarts, too.

On my way out to the girls dorm, I nearly ran into someone. He had shoulder-length light brown hair and friendly blue eyes, and introduced himself as the transfer student, Louis Bickley.

I hoped he'd forgive me for my short introduction, but I really _was_ tired, and I fell asleep in my clothes, into a sleep to deep to let my worries take the form of nightmares.


	51. Carmichael Ackerly

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

Carmichael Ackerly

The next day, I got up early, and dressed silently. I put on my white shirt, grey skirt, grey socks and maroon and gold house-tie, slipping into my black robes last of all, and my shoes. Throughout all of this, I made sure not to wake my fellow sixth year Gryffindor girls – Lily Evans, Molly Prewett, Alice Conners and Serilda Roans. I treaded the halls quietly, humming my favourite song, and then walked down the staircase that leads to the Hufflepuff common room, but after turning left I stopped before a big still-life painting of a bowl of fruit.

I tickled the pear, and the pear laughed and then turned into a doorknob.

I turned the knob and pushed open the new door, stepping through it and into the kitchens. Four tables were there, mimicking the house tables that were in the room above, and then I saw more house-elves then I have ever seen in my life, and one of them stepped forward, inquiring as to why I was here.

"Ah, you see…" I said, shifting my feet. "I won't be in the Great Hall for breakfast today, but it's first day of classes so I'll need something to eat, and I…" I trailed off and shrugged.

At once, a number of house-elves appeared with a silver tray on a small cart, and on the tray was a bacon-and-eggs-on-toast-with-sausages breakfast, complete with a jug of chilled pumpkin juice and a silver goblet.

I smiled at them as they showed me to a small table and chair. "Thank you." I said to them.

The bowed to me, and then left me alone to eat, which was fine, because I never know what to say to house-elves. I'm always worried about offending them, because they're – sorry – such strange creatures. Still, I knew the ones at Hogwarts had a better life than some others (ie, Dobby) and I was glad, because they're such hard-workers and made such good food – the bacon was nice and crispy, just the way I love it, and eating down here alone gave me time to think.

I finished my meal, thanked the house-elves again (it never hurts to be polite) and bade them farewell, before leaving the kitchens and going back up the staircase, running into a few Hufflepuffs along the way, who glanced at me curiously. Some recognised me, and congratulated me about what had happened last night. I just smiled, answered almost all their questions, and said hi to a few people I knew.

"Absolutely _brilliant_ work, Emma," Said Henry Applebee. "You should've seen the _looks_ on the Slytherins' faces when they found out!"

"It must've been really exciting, being that close to Sirius Black as well…" Said a fifth year girl, a little wistfully.

I blushed. "Umm…yeah…" I'd been close to Sirius before, what with all the kissing we'd done, but the others didn't need to know that right now.

"Professor Sprout said that Black's motorcycle is being returned to the Potters," Said a seventh year boy. "Isn't that where you and Black have been staying – with Potter's family?"

Again I blushed, as we came out into the Entrance Hall – and that's when we heard it.

"**SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS BY FLYING MOTORCYCLE, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY HAD EXPELLED YOU!! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU'D BEEN SEEN!! YOU HAVE RISKED THE EXPOSURE OF OUR WORLD!! YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF YOUR BROTHER'S BOOK, REGULUS WOULD HAVE NEVER DARED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU!! I AM FACING INQUIRIES WITH THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC AND IT'S ENTIERLY YOUR FAULT!! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE I WON'T HESITATE TO COME UP THERE MYSELF AND BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!!!!**"

I envisioned the stunned look on Sirius' face as the letter tore itself into pieces. Presently, people began laughing, and the Hufflepuffs, who had been standing there as if Walburga's Howler had stunned them all, all glanced at me before bravely entering the Great Hall, and leaving me standing out there on my own.

Two minutes later, Remus came out of the Great Hall, spotted me immediately, and came over to me, giving me a quick kiss that you couldn't have timed.

"Morning," I said to him. "How's Sirius?"

"Embarrassed, but he'll survive. I assume that's why you decided to skip breakfast this morning." Remus said, handing me two pieces of parchment. "Here, these are yours." And I took the things from him, relieves to see that neither was in a bright red envelope.

The first one, however, might as well have been. It was a letter from Maggie and Reginald. They weren't angry at me – just the opposite, in fact, they'd been _extremely _worried about me because they'd had no idea where I'd gone or if I was alright, and I felt so guilty that I closed my eyes briefly, as if in pain.

"That is the _last_ time I listen to Sirius," I told Remus, who gave me a small, knowing smile.

The second piece of parchment was much more welcome – my time table for the year.

"Looks like we've got…Defence Against The Dark Arts, first thing." I said, noticing an unfamiliar name underneath the class name. "And a new teacher. Carmichael Ackerly…I wonder who _that_ is…"

"Oh," Remus said, and he frowned for a second. "_Him_…"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

Remus just shrugged. "You'll see…" He said, in a strange voice.

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that…"

***

"You could've heard it all the way to Sydney." I muttered.

Sirius, who was sitting next to me in our Defence Against The Dark Arts class, rolled his eyes. "Thanks Emmy, now I feel _loads_ better." For Sirius, his mother's Howler had been an all-time low. The Slytherins were really milking the morning's events for all it was worth.

"Aww, come on, you can sort this out – get your reputation back _somehow_. You're _Sirius Black_, after all. Not your 'never-puts-a-toe-out-of-line' younger brother." I said, grinning, just as the door opened and our new teacher walked in.

Oh, excuse me, did I say 'walked'? I meant he 'strode', 'sprang', possibly 'lightly bounded' into the room. His silvery blonde hair hung down to his elbows, and he had very deep blue eyes and straight white teeth. His skin looked like it had never known the extremities of being a teenager. He wore powder blue robes that brought out his eyes and, as he passed me, I caught a scent of some kind of cologne, possibly after-shave.

Every single girl in the class had her gaze fixed on this teacher…did I say teacher?

This guy was the angel Gabrielle in the flesh.

He turned to face us.

"Good morning class," He said, in a voice that sounded every bit as lovely as he looked. "I am your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ackerly." He held up a sheet of parchment, and gave us all an apologetic look. "Due to new regulations, I must take the attendance. Please raise your hand and say 'here' when I call your name. Ashers, Marianne?"

"Here…" Came a dreamy voice behind me and to my right and, when I looked around, I saw Marianne, who is usually a very sensible girl, staring dreamily at the Professor. She looked like she was half asleep. I wondered what would happen if I pinched her.

"Bassingthwaighte, Laurel?"

"Here…" Came the reply that was just as dreamy as what Marianne's had been.

"Berth, Calliope?"

"H-here." Stammered a usually confident sixth year Slytherin girl (yes, we have DADA with the Slytherins this year, it's horrible).

"Bickley, Louis?"

"Here." Said the new boy.

"Black, Sirius?"

…

"Black, Sirius?" Professor Ackerly looked around, and his gaze came to rest on the boy to my left, who was fast asleep.

I nudged him. "Siri, wake up…Siri…" He was really zoned out by this stage. I sighed, regarded his hand lying flat on the desk, then picked up my copy of _Confronting The Faceless_ and slammed it down onto Sirius' hand.

He yelped like a dog who'd been whipped, his eyes flew open and he sat up, looking every which way. I gave him an innocent smile.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Black." Professor Ackerly said, a small smile playing on his lips. To me he said: "Thank you, Miss." And continued his role-calling. There was something strange about his eyes, but I wasn't sure what. Maybe it was just because I wasn't used to seeing such deep blue eyes – Peter's eyes are much lighter than that. Carmichael Ackerly's eyes are…_intense_, whereas Peter's are somewhat watery.

"That hurt." Sirius whispered to me, holding up his hand which was turning red and bruised.

"Dunno what you mean." I smiled, before kissing his hand.

Sirius smirked.

"Evans, Lily?"

"Here."

Everyone looked at Lily, shocked. It was the first time a girl had said 'here' without sounding dreamy and breathless, and Lily certainly didn't look like she was about to fall head-over-heels for the new teacher.

James looked pleased.

The role-calling continued, although a few girls began to glance warily at Lily, since she wasn't reacting the same way as they were to Professor Ackerly.

"Lestrange, Bellatrix?"

I wondered if she was already engaged to the other Lestrange, because I didn't know how she'd already taken on the Lestrange family name…

"Here." Yeah, I guessed so, since she wasn't sounding dreamy or anything.

"Lupin, Remus?"

"Here." Remus, sitting directly behind me and next to Peter, replied.

The role-calling continued, until the Professor reached my name. "Pax, Emma…?" He asked, and his gaze came to rest right on me.

I looked back at him and, for a split second, saw something else – something that wasn't as beautiful as what he usually looked, and I'd read about it somewhere before…

"Here." I said, in a steady voice that made all of the girls in the class – minus Lily, of course – look at me in shock. Well, _hullo_, I'm steadily dating someone! I don't need to fall in love with a teacher! Sirius smiled at me.

Professor Ackerly nodded and continued his role-calling. "Pettigrew, Peter?"

"P-present…" Peter stammered formally, but that's just him, he's so shy sometimes.

"Potter, James?"

"President."

The boys in the class all laughed, and so did I. Lily's lips quirked upwards in a small smile, which was apparently what James had been aiming for because he beamed at her.

"Snape, Severus?"

"Here."

Oh, great, Snape's in our class. I glanced over my shoulder at him, and saw him staring back at me, his eyes like two black tunnels. I shuddered, and turned around as Professor Ackerly finished the role-calling.

"Okay," He said, smiling at us all, and nearly all the girls sighed. "This year we will be covering a wide range of things, including duelling, and confronting dangerous creatures – which you really should have learned before now." He added, and many of the girls nodded in agreement. "So, we shall begin with a small questionnaire, which I want you to fill out."

Once the questionnaire papers were handed out, we all took out our quills and began writing.

It was quite a long questionnaire, divided up by the years we should have learned them all in. I sat there writing, occasionally chewing on my new sugar quill, and hoping that the Professor would be able to read my writing. A few times, I glanced up at the Professor, and he was reading something on a sheet of parchment.

I looked back at my questionnaire, to find a small scrap of spare parchment sitting on it.

I unfolded it, and found a note from Sirius.

**What did you say for question nine of year five?** He'd asked, in his perfect, looped handwriting.

I looked at the question. _5.9 – Can you conjure a Patronus and, if so, what form does it take?_

Oh, great. It may surprise everyone to know, but I hadn't actually _seen_ what form it had taken. And I hadn't conjured it up since that Valentine's Day we'd been attacked by Dementors. The only person who had seen my Patronus was Remus.

Scribbling back in my illegible scrawl on the other side of the parchment, I wrote: **I didn't see it. Remus did, did he tell you guys?**

Sirius looked at my answer, and then shook his head silently, as I went onto the next question. It was about Lethifolds, and made me yelp out loud.

Everyone looked at me.

"What's _your_ problem?" A Slytherin girl asked me scathingly.

"J-just the question on Lethifolds, is all." I said.

"What the hell _is_ a Lethifold, anyway?" The Slytherin girl asked me, and I could tell that she really did not know.

"It lives in the tropics," I said quietly. "And looks something like a black cloak roughly half an inch thick," (I didn't realise that many people had started writing all this down). "It moves by rippling itself over the surface in which it lies upon and has even been known to show some form of flight by flapping itself through the air in the same means."

"Yeah, but what does it _do_?" The Slytherin girl asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Why is it so dangerous?"

"Because it suffocates you as you sleep…" I said angrily, because she seemed to have thought that my little yelp of surprise/fear was just trivial.

"And _then_?"

"It _eats_ you!"

"Oh." She looked horrified, but then asked: "How the hell do you get _rid_ of it?"

"The Patronus Charm is the only known means," I said quietly. "Flavius Belby discovered that in 1782, come on peoples, why don't you _know_ all this!?" I exclaimed, because I had just realised that nearly half the class was looking at me expectantly, quills poised over their parchments as they waited for me to continue.

I rolled my eyes.

"The Patronus Charm is also used to get rid of Dementors though, isn't it?" Asked a shy Gryffindor girl.

I nodded. "Yes, but the Patronus Charm is also a highly advanced spell. Lots of adult wizards have trouble with it, which is perhaps what makes Dementors and Lethifolds so dangerous." There was a collective shudder.

"Can _you_ do a Patronus Charm, Pax?" Bellatrix asked me, and Sirius swung around in his seat to glare at her.

"Yes I can." I said quietly. "It saved my life in February."

"What form does it take?" A Slytherin boy wanted to know.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I passed out before I could see it. Remus' Patronus got rid of the rest of them."

"What form does _your_ Patronus take then, Lupin?" The Slytherin boy wanted to know.

"A wolf." He replied quietly.

"With a crescent tail." I added, remembering.

Sirius seemed to tense up beside me.

"Why?" Louis Bickley wanted to know, looking interested. "What happened in February?"

Lily, James, Sirius and I exchanged a glance.

"We were coming back from the Valentine's Day dance at Hogsmeade," I said quietly.

"When we were attacked by about twelve Dementors." James spoke up.

"Because there were so many of them, we couldn't keep our Patronuses up long enough for them to take on a corporeal form." Lily said, her green eyes dark with the memory of the attack that none of us would ever forget. "It was horrible, there were just so many of them." James gave her a sympathetic look.

"But when Emma was the last one standing," Sirius said, giving me an admiring look. "She was able to conjure up a fully-formed Patronus."

"Did _you_ see it?" Molly Prewett asked, interested.

Sirius shook his head.

"Remus did, right before I passed out, I saw his wolf Patronus but I couldn't see my own properly," I said, and then I glanced at Remus. He was looking at me. "Say, Moony, what _did_ my Patronus look like?"

Remus looked surprised that I had never asked him this before. "You want me to tell you, White Fang?" I nodded. "Alright, if you insist. Your Patronus is a…"

"Ooh, why doesn't she just _show_ us what it is!?" Another Gryffindor student asked, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Umm…okay, if you all want to see it so much…" I said, and I stood up and moved into the aisle between the desk rows. I concentrated on a happy memory, the feeling I'd had when Sirius had come over and I'd realised he was going to be living at the Potters' with me. I raised my wand. "_Exp_…"

But, just then, the bell rang, cutting me off mid-incantation, and there was a collective groan from nearly everyone, since we had History Of Magic next, and Professor Binns had a habit of droning on and on…and on.

Professor Ackerly, who hadn't spoken since my little outburst over the Lethifolds, collected all our questionnaires (even though most of them weren't completed) and promised us that we would be having some duelling practice in our next lessons, which we were all looking forward to.

As we were hurrying out of the classroom, I noticed a few people – particularly the Slytherin girls – giving me weird looks and muttering things like 'show-off' and 'know-it-all', but I ignored them as the Marauders, Lily and I dashed off to HoM.

But, on our way down from the third floor, we had to take a slight diversion.

"Why's there water all over the floor!?" James wanted to know, as we came to what looked like a lake in the middle of the corridor.

"Probably Myrtle's flooded the bathroom again," Lily said, sighing, and picking her way around the bathroom water.

"Hey, that reminds me…" I said, planning on telling them about the Chamber of Secrets which, I had just remembered, was currently undiscovered, but then I cut myself off.

I didn't want to seem like a know-it-all.

Besides, without the heir of Slytherin here, and no known Parsletongues, the Chamber of Secrets wasn't going anywhere. The Basalisk would sleep on, for another twenty or so years.

However long it took.


	52. Salamanders And Fireworks

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

Salamanders And Fireworks

I awoke on Saturday morning to find someone shaking my shoulder.

"Aurgh," I muttered, thinking I was back at 'home'. "Go away Samantha, I'm not doing your chores for you…" Samantha was _always_ getting me to do her morning chores for me, with the promise that I'd 'regret it' if I told Mum.

"Wake up Emma!" Whispered a voice that was most certainly _not_ my older sister, and I opened my eyes to see beautiful Angelique Jacobs, who was in her final year at Hogwarts, standing over my bed, already wearing her scarlet Quidditch robes and a look of impatience. "Quidditch tryouts – today!" She added, in case I didn't know; in case I'd missed James telling us fifty-two times yesterday. And everyone who wanted to try out for the Gryffindor team talking about it too.

"What?" I groaned, trying to find my pocket watch from around my neck. "Now?" Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or was it _really_ six-fifteen in the morning? "As in _now_ now?"

Angelique nodded firmly. "Yes now!" She marched away toward the door as I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Now come _on_! James wants us out there at half past! And _don't_ go back to sleep!"

She closed the door quietly, but not so quietly that Lily didn't wake up.

"What's going on, Ems?" She asked, as I slipped out of my nightie and went looking in my trunk for my own scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Quidditch tryouts," I replied, realising that I'd put the robes on inside out and hurrying to correct it. "Go back to sleep, Lils."

"Nah," She said. She climbed out of bed too and began dressing in her day clothes. "I might as well come too – I wanna see how James goes as Quidditch captain."

I gaped at her. "Lils – did I just hear you refer to him as _James_, not _Potter_?"

Lily looked slightly embarrassed. "W-well yes, I guess I did." She blushed.

"Ooh, I'm telling!" I said, bounding toward the door. "I'm telling _James_!"

"Don't you _dare_!"

***

"I like playing as reserve Seeker," I told Lily, as we made our way across the grass toward the Quidditch pitch, me with my broomstick in hand. "But I don't think there's any way that James would let me take over his role."

"I heard him say something about making you a Chaser now that Morris Bells has left," Lily confided in me. "But they're gonna have a hard time filling in Rains' position as Keeper if they do that…"

"Why do you say that?" I asked, as we arrived on the Quidditch pitch, and saw a cluster of red crowded beneath one of the goal posts, with black speckles within them.

"Because this year's lot is hopeless." Lily said bluntly, and I gaped at her for the second time that morning as we approached the group. "Well they are!" She defended herself.

"If you say so." I yawned – I'd had Astronomy last night – as the group turned and spotted us.

"Ah, Evans!" James said, striding toward her with a big grin on his face. "Come to see my fine skills as Quidditch team captain?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I've yet to see anything but your conceitedness, Potter."

James looked wounded. "Ah, but Evans, you should know by now that my skills on the Quidditch pitch aren't limited merely by the position in which I play!"

Lily and I stared at him in amazement. "God Prongs, you sound like a textbook." I told him. I glanced over his shoulder. Twenty-one people glanced back at me. "Umm…are _all_ these people trying out?"

James nodded, glancing in the direction I was looking. "Yeah…since we have only two positions to fill in this year…"

"Three." I corrected him.

"No Ems," James shook his head patiently. "_Two_. I've already decided to make you the Gryffindor Keeper."

"_KEEPER_!!??" I shrieked, and a great silence followed my outburst. The hopeful candidates for the team all began whispering fervently.

I grabbed James' arm and dragged him away from them, with Lily following us.

I hissed: "James, I have seen no less than _four_ Quidditch matches in my entire life! I have _played_ in _one_ Quidditch match in the same space of time, and that was as _your_ reserve Seeker! I have _seen_ what can happen to a Keeper in a game of Quidditch – do you want me to be turned into a polecat!?"

"Who's being turned into a polecat?" Asked Cara Markers, whose older brother Jiles Markers had been her fellow Beater until his graduation last term. Without waiting for an answer, Cara went on: "Are we starting now, Potter? Only they're getting a bit…restless…"

James nodded, and turned to me. "Look, I know you're going to make a great Keeper. Go with Angelique and Felicia now," He pointed to Angelique, who was standing next to Felicia Hales, a tall girl with chestnut brown hair and glowing brown eyes, who was Angelique's fellow Chaser. "And practice some moves, while I…"He grimaced. "Sort this lot out…"

"Yeah, good luck with that one." I told him, before mounting my broomstick and kicking off into the air, to the delighted 'oohs' of those people brave enough to come out to the stands at this hour to watch the tryouts.

***

Halfway through the tryouts, something very interesting happened.

Most people in the stands had gotten up and left for breakfast – those that had stayed seemed to be half asleep, as they watched us all zoom around on our broomsticks.

James was getting thoroughly annoyed – Lily was right, this years lot _was_ hopeless.

And I was a hopeless Keeper, worse so than Ron Weasley at the start.

I had _just_ managed to intercept an attempted score by Felicia, and even then I think it was only by chance, I passed it back to Angelique, and was just getting ready to try it again and see if I could do it a second time, when all three of us happened to look up.

One of the second years who had been trying out, whose name I didn't hear, was having some trouble with his broomstick and, as we all watched, he came off it, plummeting toward the ground at a sickening speed.

As people began screaming, and the kid who was falling did too, I shot forward on my broomstick, aware that I was the closest one to the kid and that, if he should get injured, then I would be the one to blame.

I angled my broom to fly downwards when I was still about fifty feet away from the kid, he was heading straight toward the ground and I was going at it diagonally almost, I leaned across my broom and reached out my hand…

I grabbed onto the kid's wrist, and his feet just barely skimmed the still dewy morning grass, as I set him down gently and he immediately collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

I felt like doing the same thing, as sweat slid down my face. But I was smiling – that had been totally awesome.

***

"Lucky that kid's gonna be alright," Lily said, as she, the Marauders, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I walked out of the hospital wing.

"Lucky Emma was there to save him!" Peter piped up.

I blushed. "Oh, come on, I just happened to be closest…"

"No, Wormtail's right," James spoke up, and everyone stopped talking to look at him. "Em, while your Keeper skills, umm…well, you…"

"I couldn't stop a Quaffle coming through if it was on fire and behind me was a row of Fire Salamanders holding Filibuster Fireworks in their mouths." I stated flatly.

James cringed. "Ah, yeah, you couldn't. But the point is…I may have to rethink the whole Seeker-Versus-Keeper thing…give me some time to work on it, okay?"

Everyone was looking really interested by now – everyone but me, that is.

I was feeling really sleepy, and wanted to go to sleep, but not in the girls dorms, because I wanted to actually _get_ some sleep, and a dorm is not the place to do it during the day.

So, when I could, I stole away, and ran up to the corridor where the Room Of Requirement is. After thinking that I needed a place to sleep for a few turns, the doorway appeared, and I went inside and collapsed onto one of the beds with the down pillows, and fell into a deep but not entirely dreamless sleep.

--

In the dream, I heard a voice…a horrible, dark voice, was it was whispering to me…

"…_so long…I've waited…for so long…come…come to me…_"

The strangest part was…the voice sounded oddly familiar. Familiar…and yet strange…

--

When I woke up, and checked my pocket watch, it was four o'clock. Damn, I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight. Oh well, the Marauders and I could just sneak out again, I wanted to show them a few new tunnels that they didn't know about.

I left the Room Of Requirement (which vanished behind me) and went along the hallway, turning left and nearly running into Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, there you are Miss. Pax," She said. "I have been looking everywhere for you – your detention will be tomorrow night at six o'clock. You will be helping Professor Riberta clean the trophy room. Ah, _without_ the use of magic, of course."

My heart sank. "What's Sirius doing?"

"He will be helping Mr. Filch clean the boys' bathrooms on the fourth floor." McGonagall said, and I cringed. "I trust you will not do something to warrant detentions like this again, will you Miss. Pax?"

I shook my head. "No, Professor McGonagall." Although _her_ definitions of what warranted such a punishment were very different from _my_ definitions…


	53. The Western Tower

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

The Western Tower

The school arrived in the Great Hall to find an army of spear-wielding bull frogs within it, and students spent the next two hours running for their lives from the crazy, hyped-up frogs.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I, meanwhile, had eaten breakfast down in the kitchens, before going for a walk down by the lake.

"Oh look, there goes a frog." James said, pointing, as one charged by, chasing a startled second year student.

We laughed.

"This is just what the school needed to liven it up a bit," Sirius said, his hand in mine as we walked side-by-side. "I was afraid it was gonna get too boring around here."

"It never will." I said, winking, before I wrenched my hand free of Sirius' and dived into the shrubbery because Lily Evans was running toward us with murder in her eyes, and I knew that _she_ knew that, somehow, the Marauders had been involved in this latest prank.

How right she was.

***

"I am afraid that Professor Riberta is unwell, Miss. Pax," Professor McGonagall said as I met her outside the trophy room at six o'clock that evening for my detention. "So, you will be serving your detention with Professor Ackerly instead."

Ooh, just wait until the other girls heard about _this_.

I went into the room and there was Professor Ackerly in all of his…uh…_radiant glory_.

"Ah, good evening Miss. Pax." He said, smiling that perfect smile at me. "I believe you know why you're here."

I nodded, and looked at the bottle of Muggle cleaning solvent. "I'll get to work then shall I, Professor Ackerly?" I said, sitting down and drawing a big silver cup without a name on it toward me.

Professor Ackerly nodded. "That's the ticket, Miss. Pax. I also trust you to finish the cleaning by yourself, so I am going to leave you here. You may leave when the trophies are all clean." He smiled at me, and then turned and left the room.

Hardly daring to believe it, I polished the silver cup in my hands in case he should come back and, when he didn't, I set the cup aside and pulled something out of my pocket.

It was a mirror. James had lent it to me that evening, he'd said it would come in handy and I knew it would. "Sirius Black." I said very clearly.

My face on the mirror spun for a moment and then, Sirius' face was looking back at me.

"Hey Ems," He said, grinning his cocky grin at me. "How's it going?"

"Riberta was sick," I told him, leaning back against a wall. "So I got Ackerly instead, and he just left me here to do the cleaning! How're things on your end?"

"Dismal," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Filch left but he said he'd be back to check on me. I think I might just clean parts of this place by magic, pretend I did it all by hand. What do you say?"

"Cool," I said, nodding. "Then meet me atop the West Tower…I want to find out what my Patronus looks like." And the top of the West Tower was the perfect place to do it.

A strange look crossed Sirius' eyes, but then it was replaced by his usual look. "Cool." He echoed me. "I'll see you there…uh oh, here comes Mrs. Norris…" And his face vanished from the mirror.

***

The top of the West Tower looked exactly the way it had in the third movie – a beautiful little fountain, and white structures. It was like something off of a fairytale.

Feeling like someone from _High School Musical_, I made my way across the small courtyard, singing: "

_I want to tell you... I want to shout it..._

_I am but one entity in this world._

_But like a prayer, like a star,_

_even with a small light, someday,_

_I want to be_

_stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities,_

_right here in my grasp._

_(It's gonna be your world.)_

_I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true..._

_There is nothing that I can't overcome,_

_if I only believe._

_Just like singing, just like miracles,_

_"feelings" can change everything!_

_Without a doubt... Without a doubt..._

_It's almost surprising!_"

I didn't realise anyone was listening until I heard clapping, and I was standing on a bench and Sirius came up behind me. I knew it was Sirius because he picked me up bridal style, and no one else in the world dares to do that.

"I love it when you sing," He muttered, and walked with me over to the balcony. "It's just so…so…"

"So Mary-Sueish?" I asked him.

"What?" He looked down at me, and then kissed me. Drawing back, he asked: "Keep on singing?"

I smiled. "How about this one…I made it up just now. _I am a dreamer, with magic power…I live in a world that is, something that other people only dream of…but there things, hidden within, that I cannot comprehend, but when I'm running through the woods with you, like the wind into the dark, I know that it's something from the heart! Love is for dreamers, sole believers! I want to shout it out to the world, that I'm just one entity here but, just like singing, just like magic, all that I can see, is platinum my dreams and my love, platinum…platinum…all my dreams are platinum_…" I was cut off abruptly when Sirius kissed me again. Jeez, he seemed to enjoy doing that a lot lately, but I had no complaints.

We kissed for a very long time. The breeze was just getting slightly cold this time of year but, wrapped up in Sirius' arms and kissing him like this, we might as well have been in Egypt. If anyone was watching, we were going to look like the beginnings of an X-Rated Movie but, of course, we didn't go _that_ far.

After we'd finished and he'd set me down, I took out my wand. "I have to know what my Patronus is, Siri – you've just given me a _perfect_ happy memory to conjure one, if only there was a Dementor around, it wouldn't stand a _chance_."

Sirius grinned. There was lipstick on his face.

I raised my wand. I cleared my throat. "_Expecto Pa_…"

A shrill, high-pitched scream suddenly cut me off – it was a scream of absolute terror and shock, and it echoed loudly from within the halls below us.

Sirius and I exchanged a glance – and then we took off running.

***

The scream, which had come from the first floor, brought many people running. Sirius, being Sirius, pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and I tagged along behind him, my hand in his.

The first thing I noticed was all the water on the floor. The second thing I noticed was the horrified looks on everyone's faces.

The _third_ thing I noticed was the body.

I gasped, and yanked Sirius to a stop. My free hand flew up to my mouth, and I moaned: "Oh _no_…"

It was the second year student I had saved from falling off his broom – he was lying stiff as aboard on the wet floor, his eyes wide and scared and his face sheet white.

I drew back, drawing Sirius with me, and backed up against a wall.

"He's been Petrified…" I whispered, as Sirius put his arm across my shoulders, his face unusually tense. "Oh, Siri…it's the Chamber of Secr…"

"Make way!" Called the voice of our head boy, whose name I can never remember. "The Headmaster's coming! You heard me, MOVE!!"

I could hear the swishing of Dumbledore's robes, and suddenly I just wanted to hide. To crawl into a small dark place and burrow away until this was all over.

Dumbledore walked past where me and Sirius stood together and, for a fraction of a second, I saw his eyes pass over me and a look of relief pass through them.

Then he continued walking, and came to a stop where the boy had been attacked.

Professor McGonagall, who was with him, gasped. "It's Vincenzo Doren! My goodness, Albus is..?"

"No, he is not dead, he has merely been petrified," Dumbledore sounded stunned. "We must take him to the hospital wing…"

"But what about the writing on the wall!?" A Ravenclaw girl exclaimed.

I gasped. "No!" _'Not that too!'_. I broke away from Sirius and pushed my way through the crowd, fighting my way past panicked students to the front, where I burst forth into the light cast by a lantern.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing over the Petrified body of Vincenzo Doren. There wasn't a sound, save the steady drip-dripping of the water dripping off of Vincenzo's robes as Professor McGonagall picked him up.

My eyes darted to the writing on the stone wall, and my chest constricted with fear.

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been re-opened_," I read out loud, my heart sinking with each ominous word. "_Enemies of the heir, beware_."

"_Enemies of the heir beware_?" A voice mimicked me, and I turned to see Bellatrix looking at me. Her eyes glittered with masked malice. "You'll be next, mudbloods!" She said, glancing toward the throng of stunned students.

I gave Bellatrix the coldest glare I could manage, despite my insides aching.

Because the message was written in blood.


	54. Tension

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR

Tension

Needless to say, the school was in a state of total shock, but none more so than me.

I was stunned. Here I'd been thinking I should _tell_ someone what I knew about the Chamber of Secrets, and then deciding against it – only for a student to be _attacked_ right then and there!

It didn't seem fair somehow.

And, it would take awhile for the school's Mandrakes to be ready, to 'un-Petrify' poor Vincenzo who, to me, seemed to be a victim of my hesitation.

I didn't sleep a wink the night it happened, which was bad because I had classes the next day, including Defence Against The Dark Arts, which would require all of my concentration because of the duels that Professor Ackerly had promised us. I just hoped I wouldn't have to duel against Sirius – or Remus.

I got up the next morning, feeling like I'd just been run over by a herd of angry Hippogriffs. As I was getting dressed, I listened to Molly, Alice, Serilda and Lily talking about the attack.

"What do you reckon could've _done_ it?" Alice asked in the same hushed tone everyone in the castle had been using since last night.

I pretended to be very busy with fixing my tie.

"The Chamber of Secrets was created by Salazar Slytherin wasn't it?" Lily mused, pulling on her grey school socks.

"So?" Serilda asked her.

"So," Lily said, rolling her beautiful green eyes. "Maybe it has something to do with that."

I cringed. Clever Lily, smart Lily. She'd probably be like Hermione and figure the whole thing out. Not that it would matter, since I was going to the Headmaster straight after breakfast, and I would explain everything.

Because I _knew_ everything about the Chamber of Secrets.

***

"You're not eating as much as you usually do." Sirius noted, as we there at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Can't." I said shortly. "Nervous."

"What about?" Remus inquired, from behind his copy of _Confronting The Faceless_, which was propped up against a milk jug. I noticed how tired he looked, and I realised – a full moon was approaching. Poor Remus…

Maybe because of this, or maybe because I was worried about what they'd say if they knew, but I just shrugged. "Oh, you know, life in general – the Chamber of Secrets, trying to finish my Transfigurations homework, the important stuff." I stood up quickly. "I've got Care Of Magical Creatures right now, I have to go. See ya later, guys!" And I hightailed it out of the Great Hall, shuddering as I accidentally ran straight through the Ravenclaw ghost, the Grey Lady, who gave me a look of complete superciliousness but, you see, the thing is, I really _was_ late for CoMC. Talking to Dumbledore would have to wait.

I just hoped no one else would be attacked before I did.

Halfway to the meadow, I came to a dead halt.

What good _would_ talking to the headmaster do? Unless we found out who _was_ opening the Chamber of Secrets, what good would knowing what was in it do?

The monster within the Chamber of Secrets was a Basalisk. That's why only the heir of Slytherin could control it – because it's a snake, and Salazar himself was a Parsletongue, and could talk to snakes. Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, had opened the chamber when _he_ was at Hogwarts, and had laid on the blame on someone else (typical). What's more, you could only get into the Chamber of Secrets if you were a Parsletongue. I knew enough about it to know that you _could_ mimic it, if you were that skilled, but who in their right mind would _want_ to?

And how do you _kill_ a Basalisk anyway?

Answer: Either with the crow of a rooster, or the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Neither of which the school had, it became apparent, when I walked by Hagrid's hut, and saw him with the dead roosters.

"Oh no…" I muttered. "Now what..?" I hurried past, not wanting to see it (hey, we used to raise chickens back in the other world). I hoped we weren't going to be dealing with anything _dangerous_ in our CoMC class, because otherwise I'd end up being bitten. I wasn't going to be paying much attention to it.

I needed to think of a way to let Dumbledore knew what _I _knew, without sounding guilty – which I wasn't!

Many things were for certain though – the school might be closed if the attacks continued, and I couldn't allow that to happen. Also, _I_ might get in trouble if I withheld information for too long, and someone died the way Myrtle did.

I had a lot to consider here.

Was my own future in magic really worth all these students' lives?

Of course, the answer was no.

***

I found the gargoyle that barred the way to Dumbledore's office, and then I realised that I didn't know what the password was.

"Oh, well that's just _great_!" I said sarcastically, and could swear the gargoyle laughed at me. "Umm…_sherbet lemon_? _Lemon drops_? _Candy cane_? _Chocolate frog_? _Bertie Bots E_…oh, no wait, he doesn't like those, does he? _Le_ _Chat_? Does he even know what they are? Umm…"

"Miss. Pax?" Said Professor McGonagall's voice, and I turned to see her striding up the corridor toward me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me, somewhat suspiciously.

I gulped. "I…umm…I needed to see Professor Dumbledore…immediately." I added, and she gazed at me suspiciously still.

"Why?" She asked eventually.

I thought: _'Do I want to tell Professor McGonagall all I know? About the Chamber of Secrets?'_. Somehow, I knew that the answer was no. I shook my head. "I can't tell you…but it's imperative that I speak with the headmaster straight away."

"Well, I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here." Professor McGonagall said in a clipped tone.

I yelped: "_What_!? He's _gone_!?"

She raised her eyebrow. "He received an owl from the Ministry of Magic…"

I interrupted her. "But what's he doing going away _now_!? What with the Chamber of Secrets being opened again!?"

She looked like she was about to answer me but, just then, a fourth year Ravenclaw girl came sprinting down the hall toward us, out of breath.

"Miss. Lindlewalt, what is it!?" McGonagall asked her sharply. "Has there been another attack!?"

If there had been, then I was going to tell McGonagall about it, I decided then and there.

"N-no Professor, sorry, nothing like that…" Henrietta Lindlewalt said, looking embarrassed. "Just, Professor Sprout is having some difficulty with the Mandrakes – none of the other teachers will go near them when they're acting like this…"

I sighed with relief.

McGonagall looked relieved too, and said: "Very well, lead the way Miss. Lindlewalt." To me, she added: "Shouldn't you be in class now, Miss. Pax?"

I gasped. I'd completely forgotten about Defence Against The Dark Arts. The Marauders and Lily were going to be wondering where I was.

People might even think I'd been attacked…since I'm muggle-born.

But then I remembered something, something important…a little detail that might mean something _different_…but what _was_ it?

Oh well. I could think about later on.

Right now, I needed to remember how to hex Severus Snape. I owed him for last year.


	55. The Threat

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE

The Threat

When I walked into our DADA class late, there was collective murmuring, and everyone turned to look at me.

Blushing, I hurried to my seat beside Sirius who, of course, muttered: "Thought you'd been attacked."

"Not yet." I replied grimly, as Professor Ackerly, today in robes of dark green, faced the class.

"Today we will be practicing duelling." He said in his musical voice. "I have been informed that you have all had experience in this field, yes?"

We all nodded.

And Sirius said: "Yeah, but we," He indicated himself, James, Peter and me. "Have an advantage, since we've duelled _actual_ Death Eaters before – and _lived_."

There was a murmuring of agreement – some of the Slytherins, particularly Bellatrix, gave us cold glares.

"Well then, Mr. Black," Professor Ackerly said, looking somewhat amused. "Why don't you and Miss. Pax come up here and demonstrate your duelling abilities for the class?"

I froze. Me? Duel Sirius? My boyfriend? Here? Now? In front of the entire class?

My mind told me to get up, to walk to the front of the classroom, draw my wand and duel.

But my heart screamed at me not to, because this was _Sirius_. My _boyfriend_, my _partner_…

Professor Ackerly seemed to assess my discomfort, or perhaps he saw the look of utter defiance on Sirius' face, because he said quickly: "Or, perhaps, Mr. Black, a different opponent? Can you suggest someone?"

Sirius' expression changed instantly and, naturally, I knew exactly where his train of thought was headed.

"_Snivellus_." He said, standing up and pointing to Severus Snape, who tensed, but also rose.

"Fine." He said in an icy cold voice, and I cringed, wondering how _anyone_ could think someone as beautiful, warm and vivacious as Lily could end with _Snape_?

James said: "Yeah, go for it Padfoot!"

Peter added: "Go Padfoot!"

Many of the Gryffindor students also showed their support for Sirius – Snape was clearly disliked, but I knew that.

Lily, Remus and I looked on – the former two silently, but me apprehensively.

It was a natural feeling, with my boyfriend facing his mortal enemy. It was a rivalry that would continue on way into their thirties.

Sirius and Snape faced each other.

My heart began to pound.

"_Furnunculus_!"

"_Conjunctivitis_!"

Well, they certainly weren't going to start small.

Everyone moved back.

"_Densaeguo_!"

"_Everte Statum_!"

Neither one of the curses managed to hit, because Sirius and Snape were both equally matched – and both had the same amount of hatred burning in their eyes.

Why wasn't the Professor _doing _something about the obvious danger here? Didn't he know how bad this could be? Sirius and Snape look for any excuses to try and murder each other – and now they were practically being given permission!

I knew Sirius well enough to know his one weakness, which could be his one downfall – over-confidence.

Snape may be a jerk, and all those other things, but he had an analytical mind, and would be able to spot an opening as soon as one presented itself.

It was only a matter of time before…

My eyes opened wide.

"_Expellia_…"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!!"

"NO!!"

I saw Sirius' eyes widen in shock, not because of the spell, but because I had gone running across the floor and had pushed him out of the way, thankfully not taking the hit myself, unless you count the fact that it got my face, just below my eye. Another two or three inches higher, and it would've hit my eye.

Sirius and I fell to the floor with a crash, as blood oozed out of my face, and everyone watching began gasping.

"Emma!" Sirius gasped.

"Sirius." I muttered, feeling an unexplainable anger toward Severus Snape burning in my chest, erasing all pain from the _Sectumsempra_ spell. "_Expelliamus_!" And Snape's wand flew out of his hand. I stood up, and a cold, ominous wind blew through the classroom, billowing the edges of my black day robes as I advanced on Severus Snape who, I am very happy to say, looked apprehensive. I supposed I might resemble an advancing lioness…or a wolf. "_Severus Snape_!" I shouted, my voice shaking with a cold and terrible tremor. "_If you EVER attempt to harm Sirius again, then I don't care if it lands me in Azkaban – I WILL kill you_!!" My wand was pointed directly at his throat and I was shaking.

So was he.

Nobody said anything, everyone's eyes were on me, and my wand, waiting to see what I would do next. Blood ran freely from my cut, dripping onto the floor with a steady rhythm.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, Lily spoke, and her voice brought me crashing back to reality. "Em…don't, he isn't worth it…"

I sighed, and lowered my wand. There were a few sighs of relief from the crowd as I returned my wand to my robes, but then Snape chose that moment to say: "I don't need help from a mudbl…"

But I cut him off my punching him in the face.

As he staggered back, I turned, and ran from the classroom, with Sirius right behind me. He caught up with me in the corridor, where I immediately started shouting.

"_I hate him_!" I screamed, my voice echoing off the empty corridors, as people in classrooms poked their heads out to see what was going on. "_Goddam it, I hate him so much_!!"

"I know, I do too," Sirius said, his was face concerned but his eyes were alight with something I can only describe as pride. "Here, Emmy…" He took out his wand and held it over my face. "_Vulnera Sanentur_…_ Vulnera Sanentur_…_ Vulnera Sanentur_…"

"Thank you…Siri…" I whispered, allowing him to gather me in his arms.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

The great beast slid through the darkness, hearing screams reverberating from high above. No, that wasn't quite correct. It _felt_ them, they were so loud that they sent tremors running through the place, right through the very pipes that the giant snake used to navigate the castle.

The Basalisk's tongue flicked in and out, tasting the air around it.

It was still hungry. _Very_ hungry…

And it craved _blood_…

***

I walked into the common room that evening, and James seemingly materialized out of thin air.

"You're Seeker." He said to me.

"Excuse me?" I blinked, as the other Marauders joined us.

"I'm taking over Rains' position as Keeper," James said, glancing not at me but across the common room at a certain red-head. "And making you Seeker."

I was stunned. "W-what? But…why?"

"Plenty of reasons," Sirius said seriously. "One, you're good at being Seeker, two, you suck at being Keeper."

I gave him a Look.

"And three," And Sirius was grinning now. "Lily said she'd kill James if he didn't, since she knows points one and two as well as he does. But those points were more important." He added quickly, catching sight of the Look on my face.

I sighed. "Okay then," We'd had a few practices recently, with me and James alternating between Keeper and Seeker. "So I'm the official Seeker now. Cool. When's our next match?"

"Tomorrow." James said immediately.

"Morning." Sirius added.

"And it's against Slytherin." James added.

"Regulus!" I squeaked.

Sirius nodded. "You're better than him, Em. You'll be fine."

I sighed. "And just when I thought I wouldn't have to worry about any snakes for awhile…"


	56. Unfavourable Conditions

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

Unfavourable Conditions

"Why'd they cancel classes I wonder?" Lily mused, as we made our way down to the Great Hall the morning of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match.

I shrugged. "I dunno, but I wish they _hadn't_. I swear I'd rather be in _Potions_ then outside today…" As if the accent my words, the rain beat down ten times harder it seemed, and Lily gave me a sympathetic smile.

James was waiting for us both on tenterhooks.

"Slytherin have bailed out on us." He said flatly.

"_What_!?" Both Lily and I shrieked.

James looked grim. "Apparently their Chasers have all injured themselves…"

"Probably on purpose." Lily interrupted angrily.

"So we're playing against Ravenclaw instead." James shook his head. "And with this bloody _weather_…"

"Hey, relax," Lily said, concerned. "It's just a game of Quidditch…"

James and I both stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh, never mind." She sighed.

***

'_I can't see a blessed thing'._ I thought, squinting through the pouring rain and sweeping winds. I also couldn't see anyone else until they were right on top of me, and multiple times I had to swerve to avoid a head-on-collision. The fact that Ravenclaw was wearing blue didn't make it any easier to spot them.

The bludgers were hard to spot too.

I dodged one, and continued looking for the snitch. I knew the sooner it was caught the better, for all of us.

Even the people in the stands would be happy to go inside, out of the rain.

Trouble was, I couldn't see the snitch anywhere.

I flew up higher, looking for it, and then I heard screams from the crowd.

Looking around in a panic, I was startled to see a heap of red lying at the foot of the goals.

"_And Keeper James Potter has been hit by a Dopplebeater Defence, and is down for the count!_" Ryan Lee shouted.

"NO!" I yelled and my voice was carried away by the winds, as I realised that I needed to find the snitch _now_ – without a Keeper our goals were wide open. And if Ravenclaw got just ten more points, then we'd have to get some more points _before_ I caught the snitch, otherwise we'd lose…

In desperation I looked around…and there I saw it! High above, glittering gold against the grey back drop of clouds, was the snitch!

I put on a burst of speed and began to climb higher, and the Ravenclaw Seeker, Mark Jotes, began doing the same thing, both of us heading toward the golden snitch, keeping our eyes on the prize, that fluttering golden snitch.

'_How could James have been hit like that? Dear God, I hope he's alright, poor James, Lily must be having kittens by now…'_

There! The snitch was within arm's reach, I must have it! I reached for it…and a burst of gold and silver light shot past me, searing the hand that was reaching, scalding straight through the glove and burning into my hand.

I cried out in pain and clutched my arm to my chest…just as two black shapes came hurtling toward me, and there was nothing I could do.

The bludgers hit me, one in the left side of my face and the other on the right side of my chest, and I felt myself fall off my broom, and then I was falling…

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Everyone in the crowd gasped as the shape was falling. They couldn't see who it was though, but it was falling fast.

Then…

"_THAT'S THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, EMMA PAX!!_" Ryan Lee shouted, and the Gryffindors began screaming. Lily screamed loudest of all, and covered her eyes, and Sirius' face was a mask of horror. Peter gasped.

Remus stood up, however, and raised his wand.

"_ARESTO MOMENTUM_!!" He shouted, and Emma's body at once slowed…

There was a moment of silence, broken only by Ryan Lee saying hesitantly: "_And…it appears that the Ravenclaw Seeker, Mark Jotes, has caught the snitch…Ravenclaw wins._"

What followed next was a mass of great confusion.

Everybody began talking – or shouting – at once. The Gryffindors demanded a rematch. The Ravenclaws demanded to be heard. Professor McGonagall demanded for silence. Madam Hooch demanded for an explanation.

Everyone wanted to know what had happened.

Remus, on the other hand, had sprinted out onto the pitch, followed by Lily, Peter and Sirius.

When they reached Emma, she was lying in the grass, blood staining her already scarlet robes darker, the left side of her face looked horrible, and her right hand was burned.

"Oh no!" Lily gasped, her emerald eyes filling with tears.

Remus, his face grim, knelt down on Emma's left side and took her wrist in his hand. "She's still alive!" He exclaimed, as everyone came running toward them, players landed their brooms and hurried toward them, the rain not relenting in the slightest, despite the end of the match. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Out of my way!" She said, pushing her way gently through the crowd of students, gasping in shock when she saw Emma's condition. She knelt down beside her and began checking her vital signs.

Sirius, staring at Emma, seemed to be in shock. His face was as white as hers was.

Emma's lips suddenly moved, and everyone stopped talking because she was speaking.

"…the…the match?" She asked, her eyelids fluttering but not opening. "…who won?"

Everyone exchanged a silent glance, and then Lily said: "No one blames you Emma…"

"Oh damn…we lost…_Ravenclaw_ won…" She murmured, before she shuddered, and Madam Pomfrey straightened up immediately, saying that Emma needed to get to the hospital wing _now_.

Everyone watched in surprise as Remus – with a surprising amount of strength – picked Emma up, bridal style, and followed Madam Pomfrey at a swift walk across the pitch, back toward the school.

"Sirius, come on." Lily said, grabbing his hand and dragging him across the pitch in their wake.

Sirius was numb with shock.


	57. BedSide Manners

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

Bed-Side Manners

I awoke to hear voices, and they _almost_ made me want to smile.

"She looks a bit peaky…"

"Peaky?"

"Well what do you expect, she fell over a hundred feet."

"Yeah, come on Peter, let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower-"

"And see how _you_ look."

In keeping with tradition, I opened my eyes and murmured: "Probably a right sight better than he usually does."

The faces crowded around me broke into smiles, and they were the faces of the Gryffindor team, the Marauders and the girls in my dorm, except for Serilda.

Sighing, I sat up, and winced at the pain in my ribs. "Why do I keep getting hurt?" I wondered.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Lily asked me, concerned.

"Oh, brilliant." I told her. "Where's James, is he okay?"

"Yeah," Lily looked sideways. "Well…no. We think he's trying to drown himself in the showers."

I cringed. "I should make sure he's okay…" And I started to get up, but multiple pairs of hands pushed me back down again.

"Madam Pomfrey wants to keep you in here overnight," Remus said quietly, and then handed me a massive shard of chocolate. "She also wants you to eat this, or else." He added, and I took the chocolate from him. He was paler than usual.

"Emmy, what _happened_ up there!?" Sirius suddenly pushed his way to my side, knelt down and took my hands in his. "We saw you fall…but why?" He looked so worried that I nearly cried. This all happened because I wanted to be Seeker so badly. My guilt was mirrored in Lily's eyes.

"Didn't Mark Jotes tell you?" I asked, surprised.

"He said he saw _something_," Sirius sounded annoyed now. "But he was so busy focusing on getting the snitch, that he didn't see _exactly_ what happened…"

"I assume that it was bludgers?" Remus asked me quietly, carefully touching the left side of my face, making it seem as if he was just making a point. His touch was so gentle and tender that it didn't hurt at all.

"Yes," I whispered. "But I could've dodged them…had I not been dodging a spell."  
"_What_!?" Said about twelve people at once.

Sirius' grip tightened on my hand.

"A gold and silver beam of light shot past me," I said, holding up my right hand. "It burnt right through my glove, it hurt…and then the bludgers came, and…" I shrugged. "How come I'm not dead?"

"Remus saved you." Lily said quietly.

I looked up at Remus. "_Aresto Momentum_?" I guessed, and he nodded. We exchanged a quick smile, that I hope everyone else missed. Then I froze. "My broom…what happened to it?" If it had blown into the Whomping Willow, then I was going to freak out.

To my immense relief, Lily said: "Someone got it for you, it's over there." She pointed to it, and I looked. I was relieved to see it. I took a bite of chocolate, and it was really nice.

***

Later that night I was lying in the bed in the hospital wing. The others had left – but I had company.

"Hope Madam Pomfrey doesn't see you." I whispered.

Peter, in his rat form, let out a small squeak, and hid underneath the top doona of the bed.

I laughed, and then cringed as my ribs hurt. "Don't worry," I assured him. "If she _does_ see you, then I'll tell her that you're my pet rat, Scabbers."

Peter poked his little pink nose out from under the covers, not entirely convinced.

I looked at him…it would be so easy to kill him now, and then Lily and James wouldn't have to die.

But it would also be painful for me.

It was be a lot _less_ painful to just try and talk him out of it.

I lay on my back, with Peter curled up next to me on the pillow, and realised that I _couldn't_ kill him. It wasn't in my nature to do it – and I would just have to try and change _his_ nature, his cowardly one.

I closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to come, so then my hand, face and chest could all stop hurting.

Sleep…

--

"…_come to me…let me kill you…let me rip you apart…let me tear you…let…me…KILL!!_"

--

***

_No One's P.O.V: - At an unknown location._

"How could he have _missed_!?" Nott hissed. His eyes were angry, but also fearful – the Dark lord did not tolerate failure.

"I do not know," Lestrange seemed uneasy. "But we must not return to the Dark Lord empty-handed…not like last time…" On his arms were terrible scars, inflicted by a Dark Curse of the same kind. "We must find another way…somehow…"


	58. Accusations

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT

Accusations

I opened my eyes and, the first thing I thought was: _'Something's happened'._

Then, to my right, Peter gave a frightened squeak.

I sat bolt upright.

Lying in the bed next to me was Mark Jotes, his face pale, his brown eyes wide and scared. His face was bearing a number of recently-healed scratches. Lying next to him was a fragment of a bathroom mirror.

I groaned. "Oh no…it's attacked him too…the Basa…" And then I remembered Peter. "Umm…" I glanced at him. He was looking at me. "Umm…"

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, and Peter only just managed to dive out of sight again.

"Ah, there you are, you're awake." She said to me.

"Yes…Madam Pomfrey, there was another attack." It wasn't a question.

She looked at me and nodded. "Yes. Poor Mr. Jotes…he was attacked in the second floor boys bathroom. The mirror shattered and cut up his face…"

My heart was sinking faster than the _Titanic_.

I had to get out of here – I had to talk to Lily and the Marauders.

***

I was sitting in the common room reading _Quidditch Through The Ages_ that evening when they all came back from their lessons.

"Em!" Sirius exclaimed, crossing the room to me in an instant and sweeping me up into a big hug.

Peter, who had only _just_ managed to make it to his first lesson that day, followed, along with Remus, Lily and James.

As soon as I saw James, over Sirius' shoulder, my blood ran cold.

"Prongs, listen," I said, as soon as he was within earshot. "I am _so_ sorry we lost yesterday I couldn't believe it when it happened you were right you _should_ be Seeker I can't…"

"Can I slap her?" Sirius asked James, with a straight face. "Please?"

And it was Lily who answered: "_No_." She was wearing a strange expression.

"What's up?" I asked her, but she just shook her head. The others, save for Sirius of course, also looked subdued.

Remus was looking pale.

"Listen, guys," I said, closing my eyes briefly. "I…I need to tell you something. It's about thew Chambe…"

Just then, the common room portrait swung open, and a group of third year students came in, chattering.

When they saw me, however, they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

I stared back at them, feeling dread creeping her way cruelly down my spine.

This would have gone on for awhile, except that I finally stood up, and walked out of the common room, feeling dizzy with disbelief. Why had the third years acted so strangely…unless…did they think I was the heir of Slytherin?

Well, I should've expected it really. They'd all thought that Harry was too…

Wait…if I told Professor Dumbledore everything I knew about the chamber…then would he suspect me too?

Unless I told him _everything_…

I cringed, just as a hand grabbed my wrist. I could tell it was Sirius without even turning around.

"Em, listen…" He began, but I cut him off – I'd been cutting people off a lot lately.

"Sirius – people think _I'm_ the heir of Slytherin." I said, my voice hollow. "People think _I_ ordered the Bas…the monster to attack those two students."

Sirius' eyes were dark. He nodded. "People _have_ been saying that…a _lot_ of people, actually…" He glanced out the window. "They say…you set the monster on Mark because of the Quidditch match…"

"But I _didn't_!" I gasped, shaking my head vehemently. "I'm in _Gryffindor_, I'm not the heir of Slytherin or else the hat…" I stopped talking.

Because a tiny voice in the back of my mind was reminding me that the hat had _tried_ to put me in Slytherin, which was when I'd screamed 'no' in the middle of the Great Hall, and the hat had thought otherwise. But it wouldn't have put me in Gryffindor if I didn't _belong_ in Gryffindor…right?

I only became aware that I'd taken a few steps back from Sirius when I backed into a suit of armour, which wobbled precariously.

"S-Sirius…" I began, and then I shook my head. "N-never mind…it's nothing…not important. I'm not the heir of Slytherin…umm, I'll be back in a minute." And I turned left and took off running, heading toward God-knows-where, and just running.

I ran past a group of Ravenclaw girls that had never been particularly friendly to me, and one of them called to me: "Going to attack more people, Pax?"

I kept on running, despite the way the girl's words had angered me, because I was afraid of what I might do to her if I stayed – then they'd _really_ have a reason to suspect me.

Without really knowing it, I found myself on the second floor and, with a deep sigh, I headed toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

***

Last year, Severus Snape had used the _Sectumsempra_ curse on me in that very bathroom, he claims he wasn't trying to kill me. Sirius disagrees.

As I went in there, I hoped Myrtle wouldn't be in there and, to my luck, she wasn't.

I went over to _that_ sink, and looked at it. It looked exactly like the others – except for the snake that was carved onto the tap handle.

"This is it…" I whispered. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets…right where I knew it would be…"

Someone was using the entrance to go in there, and command the Basalisk to attack muggle-born students. I was just deciding whether or not to call up Myrtle and ask her if she'd seen anyone in here recently, when I heard the bathroom door open.

For some reason, I didn't really feel like staying around in plain view of what _I_ knew to be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and so – for this reason – I ducked around to the back of the sinks and sat there on the cold stone floor, praying to God that whoever it was wouldn't see me.

Footsteps echoed across the floor, and then stopped, directly in front of the sink I had been standing before.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I hardly dared to breathe.

There was a long period of silence, in which neither myself nor the person who'd just come into the room moved, and then I heard them speak.

"Open up."

Only that's _not_ what he – yes, _he_ – said. It was a strange hissing sound, a sound like snake's whisper, and then things began moving and I knew, I just _knew_, that someone had just come in and opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Oh Lord, oh _Lord_, this was _not_ happening!

I sat there, with my heart pounding in my chest in a very betraying way, for what seemed like a year, but really I only waited for ten minutes, until the heir had entered the chamber, and then I got up and I ran.

I flat-out _ran_.

If he'd discovered that I was there…then I would be in _big_ trouble.

After all…I was the Most Wanted on the Death Eaters' list. Lestrange, Nott and Rosier had been sent by Voldemort himself to capture me, and I still had no idea why.

And I knew, I just _knew_, that the attacks on the muggle-borns had something to do with all of this.

And then, halfway down a staircase, I came to a dead halt.

The Basalisk was attacking muggle-borns.

The Basalisk was a creature of the Slytherin house, so to speak.

Salazar Slytherin had wanted to use it to purge the school of all muggle-borns.

There were no muggle-borns in Slytherin.

And yet…the Sorting Hat had tried to place me in that very house.

Did this…did this mean what I _think_ it meant?

Did this mean that I, Emma Lucy Pax, was _not_ a muggle-born?

Could I be a half-blood or, even, a _pure-blood_?


	59. Sharing The Same Scarf

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

Sharing The Same Scarf

Everyone stared at the Ravenclaw girl, the very one who had asked me if I was planning to attack anymore students, and she was lying on the stone floor with a mirror in her hand, pale-faced, wide-eyed and Petrified.

My only consolations?

No one had looked directly at the Basalisk yet.

That, and Dumbledore would be returning tomorrow. Only then could we all breath easy, because Dumbledore seemed to give the school a sense of security.

But…there was a Basalisk _within_ the school, and someone within it – not me – was setting it on muggle-borns.

The Gryffindors found themselves back in the common room by the fire after the third attack, and I was curled up on a chair by myself, my knees drawn up tightly to my chin. I was half rocking back and forth, stunned by this latest tragedy.

"The heads of house are trying to convince everyone to go home for the Christmas holidays," Molly said, unexpectedly. "They're saying that the school needs to be searched again…"

"They'll never find it," I muttered into my knees, so that no one else could hear. "Not unless it's a teacher setting the monster loose…"

"I heard that when the Chamber was opened before," A seventh year boy said. "That a girl _died_…"

"Yeah, Moaning Myrtle." I said, louder this time, and everyone stared at me. "I mean…yeah, it was Myrtle." I sighed.

Lily guessed what I was thinking. "Emma, no one here thinks it was you…"

Serilda coughed.

Lily glared at her. "Well, nobody _important_. We know it wasn't you, Em."

"Because it _wasn't_ me." I said, looking round at them all. "I'm a muggle-born myself," _'I think…'_ "Why would I go around attacking them all?" This was my chance, my big chance to tell everyone what I knew. I mean, when you thought about it, it was _so_ obvious!

"Because you're insane, that's why." Serilda said, glaring at me.

Everyone in the common room, especially my friends, glared back at her. And Louis said: "Back of Roans – Emma says she didn't do it!"

"Oh, and you're _so_ sure?" Serilda asked scathingly.

"_Yes_." Louis said firmly. "So back off." He repeated, and the two of them glared at each other some more, not noticing when I got up and slipped quietly out of the common room.

***

I didn't realise I'd left the castle without my scarf on until my neck began to freeze, and I realised. "Oh damn it!" I cursed. It wasn't quite snowing yet, but it was only a matter of time before it did. Probably even as I stood there, shivering and wondering what to do. I sighed, just as I felt a scarf slip around my neck. "Siri?"

He grinned. "You expected someone else, babe?" He asked, pulling me closer to him as we were sharing the same scarf. I noticed that his body was somewhat warmer than usual as we stood there, arms around each other, just staring at the castle.

This was going to be the perfect time to tell Sirius _everything_ but, for some reason, I didn't feel like ruining this special moment.

I began humming _Platinum_, and Sirius pulled me even _closer_ to him, if that was possible, and began playing with my hair, as we stood there like this. My head was screaming at me to tell Sirius about the Chamber of Secrets, but my heart overruled it, claiming this to be too perfect a moment, which it was.

A perfect moment, sharing the same scarf.

Too bad I didn't savour it more.


	60. Christmas Eve With The Evans

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY

Christmas Eve With The Evans

Nobody else got attacked between the Ravenclaw girl's attack and when everyone left the school for Christmas break. It was just as well, too, because I was still debating whether or not to tell what I knew. I jumped at every little thing. Dumbledore was back, which was good news and bad. Good because everyone felt much safer with him around, and bad because now I didn't seem to have any excuses for not telling him about the Chamber of Secrets.

Well, I found an excuse. The full moon.

Remus can hurt himself pretty badly sometimes. The time between the Ravenclaw girl's attack and Christmas was one of those times, and Remus was in the hospital wing for a week. And, whenever I wasn't in class or kicked out by Madam Pomfrey, I was by Remus' side. From my actions when others were around, this type of devotion could be passed off as merely a friendship thing, but Remus and I knew otherwise. When no one was looking, I was as close to him as I could be without actually lying next to him. Having to jump up whenever we heard someone approaching didn't really help my condition.

One evening, I had all but dozed off. I was kneeling beside Remus' bed, with my head resting on my arms, which were draped across the bed sheets. Remus, with scratches all over _his_ arms, had his left arm across my shoulders, and was playing with my hair the way Sirius does. Neither of us were talking, we were just enjoying each other's company in silence, but then we both heard familiar footsteps and I jumped back, landing on the visitor's stool with a thud, just as Lily peeked around the curtains of the section where Remus was staying.

"Hi guys," She said, carefully stepping into the area. If the scratches on Remus' arms or both of our somewhat guilty expressions alarmed her, then she didn't show it. She just sat down carefully at the end of Remus' bed, and said: "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Remus replied, not looking at her.

Lily nodded, and then turned to me. "Potter just got an owl from his parents – they're going abroad for the Christmas break and won't be able to take you guys in."

I groaned. "Oh, terrific. So I'll just stay here at the school and be attacked then, is that it?" Hey, I hadn't had a lot of sleep lately. Blame my grumpiness of sleep deprivation.

"Actually, no," Lily was _smiling_. "You're coming home with me – all of you." She added, and Remus looked surprised.

"W-what? Me too?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course – and Peter too, if he wants to come. So, what do you say?" She glanced at me.

But I was at a loss for words.

Finally, I stood up, and began walking away.

Lily jumped up. "Where are you going?" She called to me.

"Owlery." I replied.

"Oh." She and Remus said.

***

"My parents can't wait to see you again," Lily said to me, as we walked down the train corridor, back to the Marauders. "And Petunia…"

"Can't believe she'll be sharing the house with even more freaks this year?" I stated flatly.

Oops. Lily cringed. "Umm, actually, no…she's staying with some friends for the holidays…umm…" Lily's eyes lowered.

"Good." I said, in a hollow voice. "She wanted so much to be a part of it, but now she's convinced herself that we're all freaks. And she can't understand it."

Lily seemed surprised at my honesty. "How…how can you tell?" She asked hesitantly.

"Intuition." I replied, stepping back into the compartment.

***

Lily and I were very quiet when we got off the train, and slipped back into the muggle world along with everybody else.

Sirius held my hand and, somehow, Remus managed to hold my other one without anybody noticing, as we stood there with our trolleys, looking around for Lily's parents.

"There they are!" Lily called, raising her hand…and then she froze. "Umm…oh…"

I saw why. Walking toward us were Lily's parents – _and_ her older sister. Petunia wore a scowl that was even deeper than it had been a few months ago, and it didn't take a genius to realise that her Christmas plans had been cancelled.

Well, that was hardly my fault now, was it?

Still, she chose to glare at _me_ for some reason, as Lily hugged her parents.

I just stood there, next to Remus and so close that no one could see us holding hands.

On the _other_ hand, Sirius held my other hand for all the world to see, glaring pointedly at his brother as he passed us in the station.

I wondered what _that_ was all about then…

***

We took the bus to the Evans' house, and received quite a few stares because mine and James' broomsticks, and Haphazard, but by then we wizards and witches were used to it.

When we got off the bus at the stop, there was a ten minute walk to get to the house, but none of us really minded much, except Petunia, who walked behind us and we basically just ignored her. We chatted easily, and those of us who had trunks wheeled them, Sirius stuck close to my side, and Lily even seemed to be tolerating James. I knew that something was changing between them, I just couldn't tell what.

Something was changing between me and Sirius and Remus as well – and I didn't know what _that_ was, either.

I just went with it.

***

"Tuney' and I share a room," Lily was saying, once we'd arrived at her parents' house, which reminded me suspiciously of my own, back in the other world – small but cosy, and obviously well looked after. A fire burned in the fireplace in the living room, a study housed a number of interesting-looking books "And we _had_ three spare guest rooms, but one of them got flooded two days ago…"

As she trailed off, I took the opportunity to look around at everyone.

James, with his messy hair and glasses, looked like a sixteen year old version of what his son would one day look like, despite the hazel eyes and lack of scar. He was quite good-looking, I have to say, but he still had that Seeker-build. He wore a red turtleneck jumper, blue jeans and sneakers, and he was gazing at Lily with such adoration that I had to smile. They would be perfect together, I just knew it.

Lily was beautiful, with her thick red hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white sweater over a simple black dress – on anyone else, the sweater-dress combination would look horrible, but only Lily could pull it off. She was telling us something, and I really should have been listening, but I was distracted by Peter, who was looking around nervously and, as I always do when I get like this, I began to think of what the future had in store for us, and whether or not I could change it. Peter, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, didn't look anything like the man who had played his part in the movie. Quite the opposite, in fact – Peter was very cute. He wore a blue t-shirt, grey jacket and blue jeans, and was looking shyly around at everything. This made it harder for me to believe that he could betray us all – but I knew better.

Sirius was standing next to me, completely at ease despite being in someone else's home. He was, without a doubt, handsome. The books hadn't prepared me for it. The way his black hair fell across his dark eyes in a casual way, it sent shivers up my spine whenever I looked at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a dark blue jacket and blue jeans, and looking around in a sexy, confident sort of way. I had never imagined myself being with someone like Sirius, even now when we seemed so fitted for each other, and it was hard to believe that I could ever want anything more.

But here I was, saving my werewolf for last.

Remus looked pale and tired, and wore his school jumper over his blue jeans to hide the scratches we all knew where there on his arms. His golden eyes were weary, his matching hair hung limply across his forehead – but he was still perfectly wonderful to me, someone I could never ever let go of. I was searching for a word to describe him, and I couldn't come up with one. Nothing seemed to do him any justice.

Remus, as if sensing my gaze, glanced over at me, and gave me a small smile.

I wondered what he saw when I smiled back at him? I didn't have beautiful, unique features like Lily, and I was not part Veela so there was no exquisiteness in my appearance. I was just a short girl with medium-length dark brown hair that had grown a few inches since last year, and hazel eyes, the exact same shade as James'. I was wearing my grey school skirt, along with a grey hoodie and my beloved school scarf. I was stubborn, temperamental and difficult to predict. I had a fierce temper that was ignited easily, and I had a nasty habit of withholding vital pieces of information from those I loved. I could be blunt at times (as was shown when I was talking to Lily on the train) and I could be very sharp, like a sword. I was neither good to look at nor easy to get along with.

So why, oh _why_ had Remus and Sirius fallen in love with me?

Why?

I was suddenly startled out of my reverie by an argument.

"The only time I will let you and Emma share a room, Sirius Black," Lily was saying angrily, her cheeks bright red. "Is when I want her to get pregnant!"

My face turned bright red, and I was glad that my hoodie and scarf were both up. My insides tingled.

Sirius, on the other hand, just laughed. "Aww, come on Lils, Emmy and I have shared a room before," He grinned at me. "Right dear?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _precious_. But that was _before_ we were going out, and there were _other_ people sleeping in the room with us, remember?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew I'd said the wrong thing, because Lily clapped her hands together.

"Oh, of course, why didn't I think of that?" She beamed at Remus. "_You_ can stay in there with them, too!"

What!? No, oh _no_! Now why did Lily have to go and suggest _that_?

From the look on Sirius' face, I could tell that he was wondering the same thing too.

***

I was sitting in Lily and Petunia's room with the former, writing in my diary and she in hers, as we listened to muggle music on her lap top computer, including _Pink's "Who Knew?"_ and _Linkin_ _Park's "New Divide"_.

Inspired, I asked her: "Hey, do you have internet connection on here?"

It had been so long since I'd wondered about that sort of thing, but now Lily nodded, and we logged onto the internet.

Bringing up a You Tube page, I found my favourite song, _Platinum_. http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v= sCGl- XId6Nc

"Oh, so _this_ is your favourite song, I didn't know it was in Japanese." Lily sounded thrilled. "Wow Em, what a great song…"

Just then, Petunia came into the room, already dressed for bed. She glared at me. "Do you mind?" She asked, somewhat rudely. "I'm tired now and want to go to bed."

Lily looked hurt. "Why are you being so mean to her, Tuney'?"

I bit back the statement that 'she can't help it, it's habit' and instead stood up, and said: "Don't worry Lils. I'll see you in the morning." We gave each other a quick hug goodnight. At the door I turned around and said: "I heard Padfoot talking about building an army of snowmen out the back. Petunia," I said, and she looked up, startled. "You are welcome to join us. We're building them the normal way." I added, pointedly, and then turned around and left the room.

I padded back up the hallway to the room I was sharing with Remus and Sirius, not realising that I'd left my diary in Lily and Petunia's room until I had turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

What greeted me was the sight of Remus and Sirius, who had just gotten out of the shower – I mean _just_. Towels? No. Clothing? No.

I froze, an unexplainable feeling bubbling up inside of me fast, like a pot left on to boil. I didn't want to look at what I shouldn't look at but, somehow, I found myself doing just that as the two boys turned around and saw me standing there.

My face was red.

So was Remus'.

Sirius looked shocked for a second, but then a small smile began to pull at the corners of his mouth, which made my situation even worse, because...because…

Sirius looked _so damn sexy naked_!

Remus looked good as well, so good that I thought my feet might be glued to the floor, because why wasn't I turning, and running, stammering apologies and what-not?

Because they didn't seem to want me to.

As soon as I grasped this fact, it was actually a lot easier to tear my eyes away from what I shouldn't be looking at, and say: "I left my diary in Lily's room!" And hurry back down the hallway.

I came to Lily and Petunia's door and, without even knocking, burst in.

"Em, what happened!?" Lily exclaimed, from where she was sitting up in bed reading a book, and Petunia gave a small yelp at my sudden entrance.

_Now_ I began stammering. "Padfoot – Moony – shower – wet – no clothes on – I saw…" I was pacing the room. "I saw…some things…"

Lily's eyes opened wide. "Oh Em, umm…wow…I mean…umm…you saw…umm…"

"I couldn't _believe_ it," I whispered. "I mean, it may shock you to know, but I have not seen Sirius naked before, since he and I have _not_ had sex…yet…"

"It _does_ shock me a little bit, knowing him…" Lily admitted. "But Remus..?"

Suddenly, I remembered that she didn't know about my secret romance with the werewolf. I sighed. This was going to be complicated.

In my journal, as I sat at Lily's desk and waited ten minutes to go back to the room, I wrote: **Remi and Siri have really nice pe…RSONALITIES…**

I felt so dirty.

But, in my mind's eye…I was slightly happy.

Somehow.


	61. Midnight Snow And Attacked

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

Midnight Snow And Attacked

"Hey, White Fang?" Remus whispered across the room to me late that night.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, good, you're awake…" Remus' voice was barely above a whisper, but then he raised it slightly. "Padfoot?"

There was no reply. Sirius was asleep, dead to the world, off in the land of dreams somewhere. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep, and neither could Remus apparently because, without speaking, we both got up quietly and began changing into day clothes.

Moonlight fell across our bodies and, for some reason, we both looked up at each other, halfway through getting dressed.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Remus' breath hitched in his throat, the same way it had when he'd seen Emma standing at the doorway that evening. He had caught the look on her face – she'd been looking but trying to make it look like she _wasn't_. Remus should've minded but, of course, he didn't.

Because this was his Emma that he was thinking about.

And now, as the blue moonlight fell across her body, bathing it with a soft and eerie powder blue. Her body, which was half into jeans and wearing only her underwear, was slight and thin, as frail-looking as if she, too, was a werewolf. The fact that she wasn't was of a concern to Remus – he was always scared about hurting her, even though she'd proved that she could hold her own against him. But now, looking at her small body, he wondered just how she could do it.

His eyes travelled across the scars on her neck, stomach and face, and to the pocket watch she always wore around her neck.

Emma's hair was messy, since she'd just been lying on it but, Remus knew, it was always the softest thing in the world. And here eyes…they were hazel, neither one colour nor another. They turned yellow when she was a wolf but, for now, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, bar none (miraculously forgetting Lily Evans' emerald eyes).

Remus spoke, in a voice as soft as a whisper: "White Fang?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her own eyes travelling over the scars on Remus' own body. They were white in the moonlight, as were hers.

"You are…beautiful." He told her.

She didn't blush, but just regarded him with a steady gaze. At last she nodded. "Thank you." She said.

**

Together they strolled, underneath the moonlight, as a soft and powdery snow fell all around them. They were hand-in-hand, walking down the street together, talking with their heads bent close together.

"Padfoot wishes you hadn't run off like that," Remus told her, and she laughed her special, genuine laugh.

"Siri is a shameless exhibitionist," She said, glancing up at the sky, and flakes of snow clung to her long eyelashes. She went on: "If it had've been James and Lily in the situation, then James would've died of happiness."

"And Lily would have died laughing." Remus pointed out, and she laughed again, the sound warming Remus' insides. At the end of the street, he pulled her round to face him, placing a hand to the scar on the side of her face as he leaned towards her. "I love you, Emma." He said, very seriously.

Her face paled ever so slightly underneath the red from the cold, but she nodded. "I know. I just don't know what to do about this all."

He knew to which 'all' she was referring. He stopped, with his lips just over hers. "You'll figure it out." He assured her, and then kissed her so passionately that the streetlight they were standing under suddenly went out.

"Oh damn," She laughed, drawing away from him, but he kept his arms around her. "I thought people stopped doing that when they were kids."

"Hmm, maybe we're just a special case then?" Remus suggested, and she nodded, smiling, just as a sound from the bushes nearby, and a low, fierce growl, made them both jump and draw their wands in a swift, single movement.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised, peering into the darkness, until Emma finally got frustrated.

"Oh, screw the no-magic-outside-of-school-rule! _Lumos_!" The tip of her wand lit up, allowing them to see, which was just when the thing in the bushes decided to attack them.

***

The thing launched itself at Remus, so fast that I only _just_ managed to catch a glimpse of orange fur and large ears, before the thing knocked Remus over, and stood on his chest, staring at him with large, yellow eyes.

"Is that a cat?" I asked, after a full minute of silence had gone by.

The creature was still on Remus' chest, so he could only answer: "I think so…but it might be part Kneazle…"

"Oh…those smart, 'know-when-someone's-not-to-be-trusted' cats?" I queried.

"Yes." Remus said.

"Do you think it belongs to someone?" I looked at the cat. It wasn't as ugly as Crookshanks (well, it wasn't!), it wasn't as furry, had speckled orange fur, large ears and a lion-like tail.

"Probably not – there aren't too many wizards around here." Remus still could not get up.

"Well, that settles it then." I declared.

"What did you decide?"

"I'm giving the cat to Lily for Christmas."

And so I did.


	62. The Kiss

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO

The Kiss

"Hey, no fair throwing snowballs!" I complained the next morning.

"All's fair in love and war!" Sirius barked, as he and Peter ganged up on me.

"Not fair!" I cried, hiding behind Lily as a torrent of snowballs came hurtling through the air. "Save me, Lily!"

"Knock it off you two!" Lily stated threateningly, but she was smiling.

Her new pet, whom she had christened Valencia, was growling at Peter, whom she did not like. Ha. If only they knew.

Before Lily, Petunia – yes, she'd decided to join us after all –, Valencia and I knew it, we were involved in a snowball fight with the boys.

Snowballs were flying in every which direction, most of them hitting Petunia on our side and Peter on their side, until we called a truce and made an army of snowmen. Sirius ran into the house, and came back two minutes later with an armful of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff scarves, and I have no idea where he'd gotten them from.

We dressed the snowmen, decorating them with rocks for eyes and carrots for noses, and then stood back to admire them.

"Perfectly perfect." Lily smiled.

James grinned at her.

Even Petunia seemed to be heaving a good time, that is until early in the evening, when the barn owl swooped in with a letter for Lily, which was from Molly, inviting her and us to go carolling with a bunch of students from Gryffindor in town.

"Alice and Serilda will be there too," Lily said to me, as Petunia flounced off to sulk somewhere. "As well as Louis, Arthur and Frank."

"Great," James said, grinning. "Shall we head off now then, Evans?"

Lily actually smiled at him. "Yes, let's." She agreed. She seemed to be determined not to mention the Petunia thing, and nobody else brought it up.

We went inside to tell Lily's parents where we were going (Petunia was nowhere in sight) and then headed toward town, to meet the others at a café called _Tea Is Magic_. Apparently it's a muggle café, but it's run by two witch sisters, who make all of the things in the kitchens by magic, you can pay in muggle money or in wizard money, and it's open 24/7. I couldn't wait to see it.

We walked like this: Lily and James in the front, talking about who was going to win the Quidditch World Cup and whether or not catching the snitch up your sleeve was considered intentional or not. Valencia walked beside Lily, her lion-like tail swishing back and forth as she trotted along happily. Every so often, she would streak ahead to pounce on unsuspecting beetles.

Remus, Sirius and I walked behind them, chatting about places we knew of that _must_ have wizards and witches working there, like the post office and whatnot. Sirius, of course, was holding my hand, but Remus was walking so close next to me that it was alright. It may have been just me, but Remus and Sirius seemed…somewhat _distant_ with each other.

Just a bit.

Peter trailed behind us, obviously keeping as far away from Valencia as he could. He didn't talk, he didn't do anything, he was just…_there_.

A bit annoying, really…

When we got to the café, everyone else was already there waiting for us, and we greeted each other enthusiastically. Well, Serilda wasn't particuarly happy to see me, but that much I had assumed. I just ignored her, and she me.

We were walking along the street by that stage, and came to a small house. I'd never been carolling before, but I was surprised at just how fun and easy everyone made it seem.

For muggles, we sang normal carols like _Silent Night_ and _Hark The Herald Angels Sing_. For wizards and witches like us, we sang our world's versions of carols, including one that reminded me of _The Twelve Days Of Christmas_…

"…nine fiery dragons, eight fairies dancing, seven Kelpies swimming, six potions brewing, fiiiiive golden wands…four Hippogriffs, three Nifflers, two unicorns, and a snidget in an oak tree…"

By the time we'd gone round the whole neighbourhood, we were all laughing so hard that we were out of breath, and a light snow had begun to fall.

"Why would anyone even _want_ nine dragons for Christmas?" James wanted to know.

"Hagrid would," I reminded him. "Heck, Hagrid would be happy with just _one_ dragon, any time of the year!"

We laughed.

Arriving at _Tea Is Magic_, we all came in and one of the sisters, Brunilda, smiled at us. "Did you have fun carolling?" She asked us.

"Sure, sure," James said, grinning. "Except with _The Twelve Days O_…"

Brunilda laughed also. "Oh, I remember singing that one when I was a girl," She said, showing us to a large table and handing out some menus.

There was no one else in the café at this time, so Brunilda and her sister, Kloey, did everything by magic. We paid with sickles. Most of us ordered tea or hot chocolate. Remus and Arthur got coffees, Lily's hot chocolate had cinnamon sugar in it, and Molly's drink was iced.

When mine came out, I looked at Kloey, pointed to the menu and said: "Uh, it says here I'm supposed to get a peppermint with this."

I got _two_ peppermints!

I should have known that something that was this amazing and fun could only last for so long.

As I glanced around the table, stopping to lock gazes with Remus for a moment, before watching Valencia lap up her strawberry milk and James attempt to hold Lily's hand for the umpteenth time that evening, I happened to glance out the window and see something…someone was watching us.

I jumped but, when I looked back, whoever it was had disappeared.

Or Disapperated. But I hadn't heard the crack that always follows Disapperation. The other sixth years and I knew all about it, since our tests were coming up and we all looked forward to them.

I began to feel unnerved.

I hadn't seen the person's face, which was always a bad feeling…

When we left the café, I was feeling positively apprehensive, sure that _something_ was going to happen, and that it was going to be bad.

I was clinging onto Sirius' arm when it happened.

Valencia's fur suddenly stood on end, she hissed, and took off into the darkness.

"Valencia!" Lily cried.

"I'll get her, Evans!" James said, sprinting off in the cat's wake.

For some reason, the prospect of James running off into the darkness, alone, after Lily's cat, was possibly even _more_ terrifying than anything else and, without a second thought, I said: "I'll go with him, wait here guys!" And hurried off into the darkness, despite Sirius and Remus calling me back.

As I ran through the darkness, toward a seemingly deserted playground, my heart began to pound horribly. What was going to happen?  
When I found James, he had Valencia in his arms, and Valencia was growling at the stubborn-looking person standing with her arms crossed.

"Petunia!?" I exclaimed, coming to a stop beside James and clutching at the stitch in my side (as a human, athletic I ain't). "W-what are _you_ doing here?" I hadn't meant to make it sound like I knew I'd said it, and her pale eyes (so unlike her sister's) narrowed. It was obvious that she'd been spying on us this entire time, but had been caught out by Lily's clever, magical cat. Valencia had her large yellow eyes trained on Petunia, and was growling softly as only cats can.

Petunia looked like she was about to say something but, just then, something happened that made the night go black around us.

I felt like I'd just swallowed a hunk of ice, and I knew the feeling well.

"_Dementors_!" James hissed from my left, as Petunia gave a frightened whimper – and then she screamed.

James and I reached for our wands at the same time, and both yelled: "_Lumos_!"

My heart seemed to stop.

Three Dementors were gliding toward us, tall and black-robed, some of the most horrible things in existence as far as I'm concerned. If they got me now…I would never see Sirius and Remus again.

One of them was directly in front of Petunia, and James and I reacted in the second it had taken for our wands to light up.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!!" I concentrated on my most recent happiest memory, embarrassing as it was…there was no time for failure now. Sirius and Remus were counting on me…

The silvery stag burst forth from the end of James' wand, and something followed straight from mine but, just then, Petunia screamed again and I whirled around to face her.

The Dementor that she couldn't see had forced her to the ground, and was slowly lowering its hood.

My stomach turned over.

"_Petunia_!" I shouted, and something silvery, blue and white galloped past me, straight at the Dementor that was about to steal Petunia's soul. It lifted it up easily with something that was either horns or antlers, and tossed it aside.

I turned back to James, in time to see his Patronus do the same thing with the other two Dementors, driving them back until they gave up, and glided silently into the night sky, which refilled with stars the moment the Dementors had vanished.

My Patronus and James' Patronus disappeared as well, before I could get a proper look at mine, and we both lowered our wands, exchanging a horrified glance.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. He didn't have Valencia with him – the cat must've gone to get Lily or something.

I nodded wordlessly, and both of us turned around.

Petunia was still lying on the ground, shaking like mad, and both James and I went over to her.

"It's okay Petunia," I said soothingly, though my voice was shaking. "They're gone now…it's over…"

There were tears glistening down her face, and she was so pale and scared that I really did feel sorry for her, despite everything. "Wh-what _was_ that?" I held her hand reassuringly. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Dementors," James said quietly, glancing around in the darkness, his wand still raised slightly. "They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban…"

"You can't see them because you're not a witch – you're very lucky." I informed her.

She just whimpered again and didn't reply, as we heard footsteps running towards us.

James and I both stood up, and raised our wands, looking into the darkness.

Valencia suddenly came bounding into view, yellow eyes luminous in the darkness, followed by our friends.

"Oh God," Lily cried, running toward us, her face the same colour as the snow around us. "Oh God!" She flung herself down to her sister's side and wrapped her arms around her, and both of them burst into tears.

As for me, my heart leapt up when I saw Sirius, and suddenly I found myself running toward him. "Oh Siri!" I cried, rushing into his arms, which he wrapped around me. I could feel that he was shaking.

"There were three of them," James was telling the others quietly, as Remus came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, comfortingly.

"Yeah, we got four of them," Frank said. I noticed that most of us still had our wands out, as if we were afraid that the Dementors might come back for round two. "One of them went for Lily, but she drove it off with her doe Patronus. Then one went for Serilda, but Louis'…umm…snake Patronus somehow managed to sort it all out."

Huh? So Louis had a snake Patronus? Snakes were really small. What had the Patronus done, wrapped itself around the Dementor? That wouldn't have done much, unless it was an Anaconda.

"Then Remus and Sirius' wolf Patronuses sorted out the other two." Molly said, from her place by Arthur Weasley's side. "Then Valencia appeared, and we knew at once what must've happened…"

Lily had managed to get Petunia to stand up, and she said, in a shaking voice: "Tuney's just told me…about what happened," She let go of her sister, who wobbled for a moment but stayed standing upright. "James, Emma…thankyou so much…I can't…I can't tell you what this means to me…"

James looked embarrassed. "Ah, it was nothing, Evans…wait, did you just call me by my first name?"

Lily nodded. And then she threw her arms around James Potter and kissed him.

Too bad the Dementors _didn't_ come back.

Because I think that James Potter would've been able to produce the world's best Patronus.

I was grinning. So was everybody else. Even Petunia smiled, a little.

The kiss was suddenly broken apart, however, by the arrival of six owls, all carrying letters from the Ministry of Magic, which all said the same thing: **…has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**.

Ministry representatives would be coming around at any minute to snap my wand, as well as the wands of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Louis.

The six of us exchanged silent, horrified glanced, unable to believe what had just happened. My mind was reeling. _Expelled? But why? We were saving our souls, and the soul of a helpless muggle as well! Why should we be expelled for human nature!?_

These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somebody calling to us.

"Don't just stand there!" And Kloey came running toward us, her face a mixture of tension and disbelief, her wand out and her eyes looking around quickly. "All of you, get back to the café! Brunilda's gone to the Ministry to straighten this all out! You'renot safe out here! Now get back to the café before the Dementors come back!" She ordered us.

_Please let us not be expelled!_ I thought desperately. _Please!_ I thought, as I struggled back to the café – struggling because Sirius was not letting go of me…

Or maybe _I_ wasn't letting go of _him_…


	63. This Is Not Me

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE

This Is Not Me

It seems as if everyone knew what had happened on Christmas night because, the very next day aboard the Hogwarts Express, people kept on coming up to us and asking us about it, until we reached the school which, in my opinion, I'd last night thought I'd never lay eyes on again.

The Ministry representatives had arrived before Brunilda had sorted anything out, and it had been difficult to not surrender our wands without using magic. Kloey helped, and so did an elderly wizard who had dropped by for a cuppa. Things had been very tense, until the Minister of Magic himself had arrived, along with Mafalda Hopkirk, Brunilda and Dumbledore.

What had followed in the next two hours was comparable to a court-hearing, except that there were only twenty of us present, one of us was a muggle and we were all drinking free tea and hot chocolate provided by the sisters. The café was closed, and Valencia sat on Lily's lap, glaring at the Ministry representatives as if daring them to try and take Lily's wand from her.

My hand remained firmly clasped around Sirius' the entire time.

It was all very tense.

At last, the Ministry had decided _not_ to snap our wands or expel us, due to the large number of witnesses and Dumbledore's say on the matter. The Ministry was doing everything it could to investigate why these Dementor attacks kept happening and, in the meantime, everyone had decided that it was safer for us all to be at Hogwarts at the moment.

Yeah, right.

All in all, it had been one of the most tiring nights of my life, and I fell asleep halfway to Hogwarts with my head resting on Sirius' shoulder.

***

The feast might as well have been sandpaper because, everywhere I looked, people were staring at me, and they all looked away very quickly when I caught them at it. The others were getting it too, but not as much as I was…oh, yeah, because the entire world was still convinced that I was the heir of Slytherin.

Halfway through desert, I'd decided I'd had enough with all the staring, and told everyone I was going to the bathroom, but really I was going for a nice long walk around the castle, to try and get my head around these things.

As I walked through a deserted corridor, I wondered where everyone thought I was going. They probably thought I was going to attack a muggle-born or something.

But that was ludicrous, for many reasons, including the fact that everyone was at the feast.

It was good, because I had plenty of time to think without running into anyone.

I was certain that the Dementor attacks – both this one and the one back in February – had _something_ to do with Lord Voldemort. It was the only logical explanation. I was also convinced that the Dementor attacks and the attack on muggle-borns were ways of trying to get rid of me. Because, unless I was mistaken, Voldemort knew about where I had come from, that I was from another world.

I had to have some kind of extraordinary power to be able to do that, even if I didn't know exactly _how_ I had done it.

But…how could people think that _I_ was heir of Slytherin? I was a _muggle-born_…or, at least, that's what I had always been led to believe. Not only that, but I _couldn't_ talk to snakes (or, if I could, I didn't know about it yet…).

All in all, I was thoroughly confused.

"I bet it doesn't annoy Harry this much." I said bitterly, right before I tripped over something, and went toppling down a staircase, banging the side of my head on a sharp piece of rock and I felt blood dripping from the wound as I stood up slowly and looked around, dazed and confused. "What did I just tri…" My voice died in my throat.

At the top of the stair lay a body, the pale, Petrified body of none other than blonde-haired, green-eyed Reeny Marans, the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. She was holding a mirror, and I could guess at once what must've happened to her.

The shining red writing on the wall that read: **No One Is Safe**, made my blood run cold, because Reeny is a half-blood – her mum's a witch and her dad is a muggle.

So now the Basalisk and his keeper were getting bolder. They were attacking half-bloods as well, and…

The sound that was like a rumble of distant thunder grew nearer – the feast had ended, and people were approaching.

I looked around in panic. I didn't want to be found here – but there was nowhere to go, no hidden passages, no escapes, as people came from the corridor I was in, and from the corridor atop the stairs.

I stood with my back to the stairs, feeling a cold, cruel dread wash over me, like a tidal wave.

The voices at the top of the stairs stopped, and there was a moment of complete silence, which was broken only by a girl shrieking: "_Reeny's been attacked_!!"

That broke the silence, and people began yelling, scared and horrified by the attack that had happened the very same night we'd all returned to the school. The school had been searched during the break and, as Dumbledore had mentioned, nothing had been found.

"_Oh no, Reeny!_"

"_Reeny_!"

"_She's been Petrified!_"

"_Somebody get a teacher!_"

"_Reeny_!"

Reeny is a very well-liked student at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, somebody atop the stairs shouted: "_I knew it! Emma Pax is here! She did it! She did it!_"

I spun around, and watched as everyone shrank back, from the blood gathering on my face to the way my fists were clenched.

"_You're a murderer_!" A Ravenclaw girl shouted, her face wet with tears. "_Why are you doing this!?_"

"_It's not me_!" My scream echoed around the silent corridor. "_I didn't do it_!" Tears were gathering in my eyes and my voice was shaking. Everyone was regarding me silently. "_I swear to God, I'm not the heir of Slytherin! I'm in Gryffindor!!_"

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

He didn't speak to me, instead he addressed the teachers who had gathered, asking them to take Reeny Marans up to the hospital wing, and for the prefects to take their students back to their common rooms.

Only after he'd said all that did he say to me: "Come with me, Miss. Pax."

He still had his hand on my shoulder, so I had no choice but to allow him to lead me away.

The Marauders and Lily broke through the crowd, staring at me in shock. I looked back at them, gave them a sad smile, and followed the headmaster away from the latest tragedy.


	64. King Cobra

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR

King Cobra

Three months had passed since the attack on Reeny. My name had been cleared with the teachers, who all believed I was innocent, but the students had their own ideas about it.

Many were still convinced that I was the heir, and that I had only stopped because I'd knocked off two of the three rival Seekers, and that I couldn't attack Regulus because he was a pure-blood.

Whenever people started talking about it, however, the Marauders and Lily had a habit of standing up and yelling at whoever was doing the gossiping, ensuring silence from then on out. None of the Gryffindors believed that it was me – not even Serilda who, once she had started dating Louis Bickley, had been acting a whole lot nicer.

Lily and James were also dating, which was the only bright spot in these dark times (as we struggled through exams and my position as the school outcast). I was thrilled for them – _this_ must be how they'd gotten together, although I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't shown up. Still, nearly everyone was happy for them, with he clear exception of Severus Snape.

He was furious that Lily had started dating his mortal enemy, and his attitude toward James had only worsened.

Meanwhile, I was still dealing with my own love-triangle problem, but I was dealing with that better than anything else.

For now, I was mainly worried about the whole attacks thing, and what it was doing to my reputation because, let's face it, people hadn't known that much about me from the beginning. For all they knew, I _could_ be the heir of Slytherin.

Except I wasn't.

I found myself in the library one day, curled up in a little space between a bookshelf and a floor-to-ceiling window, in a long-forgotten section of the library. I was humming the _Harry Potter_ theme to myself, and fiddling with my pocket watch – opening the clasp and closing it, running my finger over the little embossed stag, twisting the chain between my fingers. Every so often I would stop humming to sigh.

It was Sunday afternoon, and the weather was fine. Most people were outside, but I was not one of them. I had managed to ditch the Marauders, and now I was watching students milling around outside, which seemed to be the safest place of all to be, since the Basalisk only attacked students who were within the castle.

I leaned the side of my head against the window, and watched as a few familiar faces sat outside enjoying the sunshine. The Marauders were there, probably wondering where I was.

Why couldn't I just _tell_ the headmaster what I knew?

I knew the reason almost as soon as the thought had entered my mind – because he would want to know how I knew, and I couldn't very well tell him I was from another world. I had a hard enough time trying to figure out how to tell my best friends. This was…most confusing for me, and I felt bad about not saying anything.

Well, at least no one had died yet…

Suddenly, I became aware of something that was happening on the grounds below.

A familiar black-haired student was facing a _very_ familiar black-haired student, and from the stance of things, they were about to duel.

Snape duel Sirius?

In a second I had shot to my feet, and was running across the library toward the door, earning myself a _very_ annoyed glare from Madam Pince, but I couldn't worry about that now, as I concentrated on getting outside alive.

I made my way downstairs at mach three, bursting through the doors to the Entrance Hall and into the spring sunlight. I pounded down the stairs, heading toward the cluster of students, as a number of hexes missed their marks and hit other things instead – trees, the castle wall, Serilda…

When people saw me they immediately moved aside and, feeling like Moses in the Reed Sea, I ran into the centre of the crowd, just as Snape caught sight of me.

He then pointed his wand directly at the ground by Sirius' feet and shouted: "_Serpensortia_!"

There was a bang, and girls in the crowd screamed as a big black King Cobra appeared on the ground, raising itself and spreading its impressive hood out, hissing menacingly at Sirius as students began backing away.

"_No_!" I said, my voice coming out in a strangled gasp and, before I knew what I was doing, and I probably should _not_ have done it, I lunged forward and grabbed the snake firmly in my hand, keeping my fingers pinched firmly on its head to stop it from wriggling free and biting me.

Everyone was staring at me in shock now, as I pulled the squirming snake away from Sirius, and hissed angrily to it: "Don't you _dare_!" Then I pushed my way through the crowd of people, who jumped aside to give me a wide berth, and headed toward the Forbidden Forest.

I stopped at the edge of the forest, and then dropped the snake onto the ground. "You will not bite my boyfriend." I told it sternly.

To my surprise, the snake turned back to me, lifting its head off the ground as Cobras do best, and it began hissing back to me.

Only I could understand the hisses. "_Thank you, for releasssing me_…"

I gaped at it. "Uh…what did you just say?"

The snake appeared to be amused. "_Ah, ssso you can underssstand me_?"

Wordlessly, I nodded.

The snake swung its head to the side and said: "_I mussst leave now…we willmeet again, I am sssure…_" And he slithered off into the undergrowth as I heard footsteps approaching.

And I was standing there in shock – I was a Parsletongue.

I could talk to snakes.


	65. Heir Revealed

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE

Heir Revealed

That night, I sat in the common room with the Marauders, but I had never felt so distanced from them.

I wasn't like them. I was a Parsletongue. The Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin.

I didn't think I was a muggle-born anymore…

Glancing across the room, I caught sight of both Serilda and Louis looking at me. Something passed between us, and I didn't like the way they were both looking at me. It worried me. Louis had always been convinced that I was innocent, and he had managed to convince Serilda too…

But what if they had heard me talking to the snake earlier on today, and thought otherwise?

I shouldn't let myself worry too much about it. Gryffindor had a Quidditch match tomorrow, and I was still stuck playing as Seeker, despite my better judgement I had accepted.

We were playing against Slytherin, and those were the _only_ snakes that I wanted to be worrying about.

Besides, I was wondering if I'd end up crashing into Regulus again- or being thrown off my broom by two bludgers and an extremely hot burst of gold and silver magic.

What _had_ that spell been, anyway? It had been hot enough to melt through my glove, and permanently scar a small section of my hand, where the spell had hit closest to, but I had never seen fire like that before. It _certainly_ hadn't come from _Incendio_ or _Bluebell Fire_. I had never seen anything like it before.

Sighing, I got up and excused myself, feeling the eyes of my fellow Gryffindors on me as I did. Oh great. Now _they_ thought I was up to something, too.

I went for a long walk around the castle, running into a few students here and there, who all gave me ridiculously long berths in the hallway. The Slytherins were suspicious of me, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were scared of me and now, worst of all, it seemed as if my own house was turning against me too.

All because I'd saved one measly little snake. Ooh, when I got my hands on that Cobra…

Without really noticing it, I ended up on the first floor, in the same corridor as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I'd been wandering around for nearly two hours now. I checked my pocket watch. Nobody was supposed to be wandering around now. Whoever it was had either lost track of time like I had, or was up to no good like everyone thought I was.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, and without thinking I ducked behind a particularly fat suit of armour, and watched as someone came toward where I was, but he was heading for the staircase.

It was Louis Bickley and, as I watched, I saw that the bottom of his robes were sopping wet.

"Damn it," I heard him mutter as he walked straight past my hiding area. "Almost succeeded this time too…that's one powerful spell…they won't get away from me…I won't let them continue running around the school like this…tomorrow, it ends…"

From where I crouched, hiding, I had a perfect view of his right hand.

It was burnt, the same way mine had been after that Quidditch match.

Hardly daring to believe it, I sat there, scarcely breathing, until Louis' footsteps disappeared up the staircase.

Only then, gasping, did I crawl out from behind the suit of armour, and sit there on the stone floor, my eyes staring but unseeing as I watched an alarmingly large number of spiders scurry across the floor toward the window.

Louis…Louis Bickley…of course, it all made perfect sense now. He'd said I wasn't the heir of Slytherin, because _he_ was and _that's_ how he'd been sure, but now that things had changed (just what, I knew not) he'd been acting distant, and maybe even Serilda was in on the plot.

The burn on his hand…he must've burnt himself when he was practicing the spell he'd used on me during the Quidditch match…I couldn't fathom _why_ he'd done it…unless he was working for the Dark Lord.

Louis…the attacks had started the year he'd transferred here…_he'd_ set the Basalisk on all of those students…

I felt sick to my stomach, and pressed my hand to my mouth. Louis…it was him…Louis was the heir of Slytherin…

Suddenly, I heard a musical voice from behind me. "Miss. Pax? Are you alright?"

I looked up, and into the startling blue eyes of Professor Ackerly, looking beautiful even in the moonlight.

"Y-yes…" I nodded, and he reached out a hand, which I took, and allowed him to help me to my feet. "Just…" I trailed off, wondering if I should tell Professor Ackerly the frightening conclusion I had just come to. As I gazed at him in all of his beauty, and was struck again by how different his eyes seemed, I found myself asking him: "Are you a Veela!?" And then I blushed. I couldn't believe that I had just asked him _that_! Oh, how embarrassing!

Thankfully, he didn't seem offended by the question, and just laughed musically. "I am half Veela, Miss. Pax. My dear mother was a Veela." I didn't miss the past tense.

"Oh, sorry…" I muttered. I made my decision then and there, suddenly. "Professor, I think Louis Bickley is the heir of Slytherin! I think he's the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets!" There, I'd said it.

Professor Ackerly looked understandably shocked. "M-Miss. Pax! Do you…have proof of this?" He asked, his beautiful face clearly stunned.

I half nodded. "I saw him a few minutes ago…he was muttering about 'not letting them run around the school anymore'. He says he's going to end it all tomorrow," I was speaking very fast, the words tumbling about each other. "And, Professor, his hand was burnt in the same way mine was, with the same spell that hit my hand during the Quidditch match!" I showed Professor Ackerly the scar. "I think he must've used it, and he accidentally burnt himself tonight!"

Professor Ackerly was regarding me with a scrutinizing expression. At last, he nodded. "Alright then Miss. Pax. Return to your dormitory, and speak of this to no one. I will sort this all out." He added, and turned, purple robes swishing as he hurried down the hall.

"Professor?" I called after him.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around to look at me, his expression unreadable. He must've been in shock.

"Just so that you know," I said, wondering if I should tell him this or not. "The monster in the Chamber…I think it's a Basalisk."

The Professor's face didn't change, but some small, indefinite light seemed to spark in his eyes. "I understand, Miss. Pax." He said, and turned and walked away.

And from within the walls of the castle, I heard the hissing voice say: "_…I am hungry…tomorrow…I will KILL…_"

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Emma got back to the common room twenty minutes after Louis did, headed straight to her dorm as he had done, and collapsed onto her bed to dream worried dreams.

From his seat at a table in the corner of the common room, Remus watched her.

On the table before him was the Marauder's Map.

And on his face was the stunned expression of someone who has just learnt a horrible secret.


	66. River Of Blood

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX

River Of Blood

'_I just found out who the heir of Slytherin is…I am a Parsletongue, but it wasn't me. It was someone I knew, someone I trusted, someone I sang Christmas carols with on Christmas day. But he tried to kill me during a Quidditch match. He's a murderer…'_

I was horrified by what I knew, and walking numbly toward the Quidditch pitch with my broomstick in hand, hardly realising where I was going until I walked straight into Lily Evans.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked me, looking concerned. "You look like a zombie, Em…"

"Jeez, thanks." I replied, some of my normal nature coming back as I retorted.

Lily smiled slightly. "Good luck in the Quidditch match today, Em."

I nodded, and then I gasped.

"What!?" She asked, startled.

"I left my pocket watch in the Gryffindor tower," I said, realising that wasn't around my neck. "I never go anywhere without it, and I _never_ play Quidditch without it!" I was frantic. It was an obsession of mine.

Lily nodded. "I'll go and get it for you, you get to the pitch." She said, and turned and ran across the courtyard, her black robes swishing.

I watched her go, feeling my heart pounding, and then as I turned to go, I realised that I hadn't told Lily where to find it, and that she wouldn't know that it was in the boys dorm, where I had left it after visiting James to ask him if I could bail out of today's match (he said no).

I sighed and, leaving my broomstick leaning against a wall, I turned and ran up into the castle.

***

As soon as I set foot into the castle, I knew something was wrong. Something was _terribly_ wrong…

The Basalisk…

I ran.

"Lily!" I called, heart pounding and stomach dissolved. "Lily!" If anything happened to Lily, it would be my fault. I was the one who had sent her back into the castle to get my pocket watch. She was muggle-born. She was a high risk factor.

Professor Ackerly might not have been able to stop Louis from setting the Basalisk free just one last time…

"Lily! Lily, where are you!?"

"Emma?"

"Sirius!" I gasped, because he and the other Marauders had just jumped out from behind a tapestry, James included.

"Em, we've been looking all over for you…" He began, but I cut him off because I had just heard _it_.

-"_To kill…blood…fresh blood…FRESH BLOOD_!"-

"The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basalisk!" I shouted, my firm resolve wavering, and panic setting in. "And I'm a Parsletongue! I sent Lily up to the tower to get my watch and the Basalisk's on the hunt! We have to find her!!"

James' face went pale.

"Em," Remus had grasped my shoulders in his hands. "Are you sure?"

I gulped. "Positi…" The word died in my mouth.

-"_Fresh blood…finally…YES! Now let me rip you apart_!!"-

My heart lurched. "IT'S KILLED SOMEONE!!" I yelled, just as a scream echoed through the castle walls from above us, and was cut off by a loud, gurgling sound.

I took off running toward the staircase, with the Marauders behind me.

'_Please not Lily, no not Lily!'_ I thought desperately, my entire body was numb as we reached the third floor, and we headed toward the corridor where the scream had come from.

We could hear the sound of people from above and below, people who had heard the scream also and were coming to investigate.

As we reached the corridor from where the scream had come from, our feet hit something cold and wet.

Looking down, we saw that it was water from a burst pipe…

And it was stained with blood.

My heart lurched as James let out a strangled cry, and I ran forward, toward the blood-stained heap lying against the blood-splattered wall.

My body was numb, my chest constricted in some kind of pain that I had never experienced before.


	67. The Chamber Of Secrets

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

**The start of this chapter is rated M.**

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN

The Chamber Of Secrets

I came to a dead stop when I saw who it was, however, just as Sirius came up behind me and put his arms around me, half pulling me back, as we stared at the white, bloodied mess that was Louis Bickley.

Heavy wounds from the Basalisk's fangs covered most of his body, and his eyes were closed, I don't think he was alive anymore.

'_Did the Basalisk turn on him? Or…or is Louis not the..?'_.

"E-E-mma…"

Sirius and I stared at Louis and, as we watched, his eyes opened. They roved, until they found me.

"E-mma…"

I broke free of Sirius and, ignoring the blood, dropped to my knees beside the dying boy.

"Louis, it wasn't you?" I asked him, holding his gaze and his burnt hand.

He shook his head with some difficulty – there was a huge bite in his neck, inflicted by the Basalisk.

"Then who was it?" I asked him, feeling his life slipping away from within my fingers. "Louis, _who opened the Chamber of Secrets_?" My voice shook.

For a moment, there was not a sound – I could feel the Marauders' eyes all glued to me and Louis as we sat there, staring at each other.

At last, Louis opened his mouth (my heart thudded painfully as blood oozed out from between his lips) and said: "It w-was…h-_him_…h-he took…her…"

"Took who?" I whispered, as Louis clung to life with his fingernails. "Louis…did the heir take Lily?"

Louis nodded.

James made a strangled gasping noise from behind me, as the rumble of investigating students grew closer.

"Louis…" I whispered, knowing what was about to happen. "You knew…you knew who it was…and he burnt your hand…"

"He w-wanted to s-silence m-me…I…I guess h-he d-did…Serilda…t-tell her…" Louis said, his eyes growing glassy. "Tell S-Serilda I l…I lo…I _love_ her…"

"I will." I whispered, as Louis let go, and fell into the eternal sleep that is death, just as the students and teachers stampeded into the corridor to find me and the Marauders and a very bloody, very _dead_ body.

There were screams and gasps, slightly triumphant ones at that, and then I heard teachers begin saying:

"This is the end of Hogwarts…Dumbledore always said…"

"Oh my goodness, how could this have happened?"

"Get the students out of here, they shouldn't have to see this!"

"Carmichael…where is he? He said he was just going up to the castle to…"

I stood up, and everyone gasped, because my robes were darkened by blood.

Remus walked across the water to me, and said: "Em…last night on the map…I saw Professor Ackerly…talking to Louis…" His voice was grave – he'd already guessed what I'd just discovered.

"Professor Ackerly is the heir." I said grimly, and Remus nodded.

"He took Lily!" James gasped. He was deathly pale, I hoped he wouldn't faint. "And we don't even know where this bloody chamber _is_!"

"But I do." I said, before I turned and ran, my robes flying, pushing my way past shocked and horrified students, as I ran.

The Basalisk had taken Lily.

Perhaps it was a trap, to lure me in. A trap set by Voldemort, and his Death Eater Carmichael Ackerly.

Perhaps we were already too late.

But I was going. I was going down into the Chamber, and I was going to do something about this, once and for all.

***

I burst into the bathroom, glad to see that it was deserted, and ran up to the sinks.

Facing the sink that was the entrance to the Chamber, and just as the bathroom door swung open behind me, I held out my hand and ordered, in a rasping hiss that was hardly my own: "_Open up_!"

Things began moving, the sinks shifted out, and soon I was standing there staring at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. It was a gaping dark hole but, being in Gryffindor, I was not afraid.

"Right." I said firmly, and started forward, but then a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Em," Remus was looking at me. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like Moony?" I asked him, almost angrily. "I'm going to go and save Lily from the Basalisk!"

"We know," James said, stepping forward and peering down the hole. His shock had vanished, to be replaced by fierce Gryffindor determination. "What we meant is why are you acting like we're not going down there with you?"

"Because you're not!" I snapped. "I don't even know if the Basalisk will listen to _me_, and I can talk to it! You guys will be like a sitting snack for it, and a snake that bloody big will be hungry! It didn't get to eat Louis, and we have a big handicap! We can't look at it, remember?" I felt hysterical. "Lily needs my help, I need to go down there _now_ and get her because this is all my fault and I…"

SLAP!!

Sirius slapped me across the face, making me stagger back, and my hand flew up to my cheek as I stared at him in shock. He was looking back at me, his dark eyes smouldering.

I nodded. "I needed that. Okay – let's go and save Lily."

***

We may have felt brave when we'd been up there, but there was no mistaking that _all_ of us were unnerved after we passed the snake skin.

"Remember," James said. "_Any_ sign of movement, close your eyes straight away. Understand?"

We all nodded nervously – Peter was the most nervous. We were walking along single-file, with me in the lead followed by James, Sirius, Remus and then Peter.

I opened another door with Parsletongue. The Marauders all looked at me, and I couldn't read the expressions on their faces. If they hated me after this, then let them. That was there loss.

But we'd _all_ lose something if we didn't hurry now.

We were delving deeper under the castle now, and there were quite a few signs that this Chamber was haunted.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony." Sirius muttered.

***

The room before us was huge, and there was water on the floor and pipes leading off from the room.

In the middle of the floor lay a still, red-haired figure, and I thought that this was very much like the second movie, as we all ran toward Lily.

"Lily!" James shouted, and ran to her, dropping to his knees beside her.

She was deathly pale, but her eyelids fluttered, and she looked at James.

"James…" She whispered. "It's…Professor Ackerly…he set the Basalisk on all those students…he killed Louis Bickley…" She had began to cry silently, and James held her close to him, before picking her up bridal style, and turning to face us.

"She's alive," He sounded stunned. "Oh God, she's alive…" I knew how scared he'd been then – how scared _I'd_ been.

"But it's a trap…" Lily whispered, just as we all heard a sliding sound, coming from one of the big pipes, and belonging to a huge animal.

"Everyone, shut your eyes!" Sirius shouted, and I did as I was told, plunged into darkness immediately.

But I stepped forward into the darkness, knowing what I had to do.

"Stop." I ordered the snake, in a rasping, hissing voice, and I knew that I was speaking in Parsletongue, that the snake could understand me.

The sliding sound stopped, and then a horrible hissing voice answered me. "_Why? Why must I be denied of such fresh blood?_"

"Because this is not what you want," I told it, keeping my eyes shut, and praying that the Basalisk would not attack. "There will be others…later on…years later, but you can wait…"

"_And what if I choose not to_?" It hissed angrily.

"Then people will find out about you, because I have written about it all in my journal up in the dorm." I said, and it hissed angrily, not speaking just expressing its anger. "But, no one will see it if you let us go."

There was a long moment of silence, and I was aware that all the others could hear was the snake and me hissing to each other, and that it wouldn't look good for me if the Basalisk attacked.

Then the Basalisk said: "_Fine, I will go…because my master's heir wishes for you to be kept alive…_"

"Then go, and leave us to never return to this place." I told it, and heard it begin sliding again.

Peter whimpered, but I opened my eyes carefully, and saw a huge poisonous green snake sliding back into one of the tunnels.

I gasped. Fear clenched up in my heart – the Basalisk was a killer.

But it was letting us go.

When it had gone, I turned around.

Lily, Peter and James had their eyes closed – but Remus and Sirius were looking right at me.

"How…how did you know it was safe to look?" I asked them, and James and Lily opened their eyes cautiously.

"We heard your tone of, uh, voice…" Remus said. "You didn't sound scared anymore…"

"And then you gasped." Sirius shrugged. "What did you _say_ to it, Emmy?"

"I told it to leave us," I whispered. "I asked it not to kill us…and it left…but we have to go, it might come back, it's been so hungry for so long…"

Sirius crossed the distance between us, and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Emmy…Emmy…" He muttered into my hair, and I felt tears sting my eyes. "Emmy…"

"We have to go," James said tensely, he still had Lily in his arms. "In case the Basalisk comes back."

"Agreed," Sirius said, keeping his arm around me thought. "Okay, let's go now. Oh for God's sake Peter, open your bloody eyes, the Basalisk's long gone!"


	68. Battle Of The Stairs

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT

Battle Of The Stairs

We stepped out of the bathroom, all of us soaking and most of us covered in blood that wasn't out own, except for Peter, who'd tripped coming out of the Chamber and hit his forehead on a sink.

"I'm glad that's over." Sirius murmured, as we stood around in the sunlight that seemed crude after the darkness of the Chamber.

I sighed. "Yes…finally over…"

"We need to get to the hospital wing," James was still carrying Lily, and she had fainted on the way up. I don't know what had happened to her – but suddenly I needed to know. I needed to find Carmichael Ackerly, and got a bloody explanation out of him – _now_.

So, I did what I do best – I ditched my friends.

I ducked behind a tapestry, ran down a small corridor, and then came out left, sprinting along a corridor until I reached a door, which I flung open. I had no idea where I was going, just that I would find what I was looking for if I went this way.

I ran across a deserted classroom – I really had no idea where the rest of the school was – and through another door, turning right and sprinting down a long corridor lined with paintings of Quidditch players.

"What's the hurry?" One asked me.

I screeched to a halt and looked at him – it was a painting of Roderick Plumpton in his prime (he was cute).

"Roderick, did you see Professor Ackerly come by this way today?" I asked him quickly.

He nodded. "He hurried off down that way," He pointed. "Muttering something about 'leaving before he's found out'. Wh.?" But I had already run off in the direction he'd pointed.

So, Professor Ackerly was trying to leave was he? Well, there was no way I'd let this sit. I'd stop him from leaving or die trying! There was no other option!

I burst through a door, and came out into the corridor that sits across the staircase in the Entrance Hall. I ran toward the staircase and, there, at the foot, was Professor Ackerly.

"ACKERLY!!" I shouted, drawing my wand as I ran.

He turned around, still looking beautiful as ever, but now I knew the truth about him.

He smirked. "I wondered when this day would come," He said, also drawing his wand in a swift, fluid movement.

"You set the Basalisk on all those muggle-borns!" I accused. My wand was trained on the former Professor. I was upstairs and he was down, and we were both staring at each other. "You let it _kill_ someone!!"

"I don't deny that," Ackerly said carelessly. "But handing you over to my master will be a much more accomplishable feat, don't you agree, child of the light?"

I tensed. "What did you just call me?" I asked him.

Suddenly, his wand flicked, and I had the good intuition and sense to jump out of the way, as the silver and gold light came flying at me, the air around the spell became very hot, as it hit a stone wall.

I landed on the ground and raised my wand: "_Stupefy_!" I shouted.

The red spell was blocked easily by Ackerly, and a purple jet of fire came heading toward me.

"_Protego_!" I cried, raising my wand and blocking the attack just in time, as the purple fire flared out around my shield.

And Ackerly ascended the stairs faster than I'd ever seen anyone move, faster than any _normal_ person can move, and he attacked me with the silver and gold light again.

I dodged out of the way, feeling the heat sear against the sleeve of my robe. As I stood up I asked: "What the hell _is_ that?"

"Did you like it?" He asked, his face a mask of cruel enjoyment. "It's _Flamma_. It deals with heat rather than flames, and burns skin _severely_ on contact." And he muttered the words, and I jumped to the side as the light streaked past me.

"_Furnunculus_!" I shouted, and Ackerly blocked the spell again, as I stepped back and he followed, both of us slashing with our wands, and none of the light able to make contact. I stepped back through an open doorway, and found myself in the tallest room in the whole castle – the one with all the moving staircases in it.

I jumped back onto a staircase, still slashing with my wand, and Ackerly followed me, as I stepped back, and then I noticed a platform that could easily be stepped onto, which I did, and then I sprung up, jumping and flipping up onto a staircase above my head, narrowly avoiding a nasty-looking dark blue jet of light.

"And where did you learn _that_?" It was amazing how Ackerly could sound so pleasant when he was clearly trying to injure me.

"Muggle gymnastics and callisthenics!" I replied, protecting myself from a beam of orange light as he hopped effortlessly onto a staircase that was moving closer toward mine. "_Densuageo_! You?"

"Special circumstances." He smirked, and aimed his _Flamma_ spell at me.

I was getting really sick of it. I raised my own wand. "_Flamma_!" I shouted, and was delighted – and a little bit surprised – when silver and gold light streaked toward Ackerly, and burnt the side of his face.

He looked at me as I ran up to another landing, off the staircase I was on. The pleasant look was gone from his face. It was replaced by anger. "You dare use my own spell against me!? _Crucio_!"

I dodged that. "_Stupefy_!"

He dodged that, and aimed another spell at me, one I hadn't seen before because it was black, but I dodged it. Getting hit with it wouldn't be a good way to find out what it was.

I dodged behind a suit of armour as a red spell came flying at me, then moved up and yelled: "_Furnunculus_!"

Ackerly deflected it, and aimed a spell at me, but I used my wand to get the suit of armour to block it. I was fighting for my life – and possibly everyone else's lives too – and it was…_fun_.

Light streaked this way and that, never hitting intended victims, although a portrait of a blue-haired wizard was destroyed, and he ran for cover in a nearby painting.

"We got Lily back!" I said, as Ackerly and I climbed even further, heading toward the top of the castle. "Any minute now she'll be telling Madam Pomfrey it was you!"

"Don't you see, Pax?" He hissed, as I ducked from his _Flamma_ spell. "That doesn't matter to me anymore! As soon as I can get you to the Dark Lord, then my mission will be over!"

"Not gonna happen!" I assured him, as he dodged a spell I directed at him. "Tell Voldemort that if you can!"

He snarled, and directed another _Crucio_ at me. I Matrixed my way out of it, and twisted around, realising that we'd come to the very top of the room. Well, no matter. Ackerly's next curse missed me, and hit the door behind me, smashing it to bits and I backed through the opening, still dodging spells and occasionally deflecting them. I was frustrated that I couldn't seem to injure Ackerly, and we were in a corridor that I rarely go in. Windows lined the walls, large ones that were floor-to-ceiling, and I didn't want to think what would happen if I fell through one of them.

"Voldemort will never get his hands on me, for whatever reason he wants me so much!" _'Okay, that sounded weird…'_. "Understand?"

"_Crucio_!"

I dodged it. I was getting tired – this was only my second real duel. It was…exhausting.

'_I have…to find a way to get him to stop attacking me…'_ I realised, my heart was pounding, my breathing was becoming sharp. _'I know I'm not supposed to do this…but McGonagall's gonna do it in the future, so why not?'_ I pointed my wand at Ackerly and said, sharply: "_Imperio_!"

For a moment, I wondered if it had worked, but then Ackerly laughed mirthlessly, and I wondered why it _hadn't_.

I found out soon enough.

"You cannot cast the _Imperius Curse_ in someone twice, foolish girl!" He spat, and directed a white curse at me, which I ducked.

"_Crucio_!"

I back-flipped – it was the only way I could get out of it. My bones and muscles that hadn't been used for this sort of thing since gymnastics screamed at me, but I landed safely on the ground, my wand hand raised and my left hand supporting me.

And, as I straightened up, and asked: "You're under the _Imperius Cur_-"

"_Crucio_!"

"_Stupefy_!" But that wasn't me – it was Sirius. He had burst through a secret door that wasn't really a door, to Ackerly's right, and the stunning curse hit him, knocking him back through a window, which shattered.

"No!!" I yelled and, dropping my wand, I ran, flinging myself onto my stomach and grabbing Ackerly's hand.

His body slammed against the wall, and he looked up at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me.

"Fight it," I groaned, because I'm not very strong and he was heavier than I was. "Fight the _Imperius Curse_…Professor, _fight it_!" I realised now how he had been able to run up the stairs so fast, and all those other things. Why his eyes had seemed so strange to me.

He looked up at me.

"Do it!" I shouted. "You are not Voldemort's puppet! _Fight the Imperius Curse_!"

His eyes seemed to change then, and he whispered: "I will."

But it didn't matter, because Ackerly's hand slipped from mine, and he fell.

"Nooooo!!!!" I don't know if that was his scream or mine. Perhaps it was both of us.

Remus was suddenly at my side, flinging himself onto his stomach and shouting: "_ARESTO MOMENTUM_!!"

Ackerly's body slowed, and then settled itself gently down onto the roof that was closest.

I was breathing heavily. I shimmied back from the window, and rolled over onto my back. "M-Moony…thank you…he was under the _Imperius Curse_…"

Remus suddenly appeared in my field of vision, leaning right over me. "I know," He said seriously, but his eyes were smouldering. "You wouldn't have tried to save him otherwise."

"You're right." I agreed.


	69. Truth Or Dare – With A Twist

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE

Truth Or Dare – With A Twist

Nothing I had ever done was harder than standing up and telling Dumbledore the truth – well, not the whole truth, but most of it. He listened. He was patient. He was understanding. He was sympathetic. He didn't even seemed shocked that I hadn't killed the Basalisk.

When I'd finished, I sat back down, and he said: "I see…do your friends know about this?"

I must've paled, because he said: "Apparently not."

Okay, scratch that – telling my _friends_ was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

But they reacted the same way Dumbledore had – with sympathy and understanding.

I didn't get it, but I was thankful for it.

***

The funeral was…harsh. Not because it was upsetting, but because I was numb, and felt like I _should_ be crying, since I'd seen Louis Bickley die, but I couldn't.

Serilda cried enough for both of us, though. I felt bad for _ever_ associating her with my old rival, and I thought my heart was going to break for her when I saw her on the day of the funeral. Sitting between Remus and Sirius, I realised at once how she must feel.

Just thinking about life without Remus and Sirius made a few tears slide down my face. If Louis Bickley was watching, I hoped he couldn't tell _why_ I was crying. Because I myself didn't know.

It would take us all awhile to forget what had happened.

***

Carmichael Ackerly was taken away to St. Mungo's. I'd had to argue tooth and nail to get him out of Azkaban, because I _knew_ that he'd been under the _Imperius Curse_. I don't know how many people believed me, but the Minister of Magic did, and that's all that really mattered.

Oh, and people didn't think I was the heir of Slytherin anymore, so that was a bonus.

***

Exam results came. Sirius, James and Lily aced everything. I did better than I'd expected, Peter passed, and we celebrated with stolen Fire Whisky that very night.

Let me tell you, six underaged wizards and stolen alcohol as we sit up in the boy's dorm spells TROUBLE.

And, to make it worse, someone – I don't know who – suggested we play Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare is boring," Sirius, who was leaning back in a chair, glass of Fire Whisky dangling precariously from his hand, stated. "Come to think of it, this whole _night_ has been boring. _I'm_ bored."

A bored Sirius is never a good thing. "You're bored?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yup."

"Good. Then let's have sex." I said.

James choked on a mouthful of Fire Whisky, and Peter fell out of his chair with a little squeak. Lily put her hand to her mouth, and Remus looked a little bit stunned.

But Sirius' face was _priceless_. He actually looked shocked for a second – and then he looked eager. His eyes lit up. "Really!?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course _not_! We're underaged!"

Sirius looked disappointed. If he had've been in his dog form, his ears would've drooped. "Aww…"

I laughed, and patted his shoulder. "Later, Siri, later. One day, when we're older. For now…I know how we can make Truth or Dare _better_."

"How?" Lily asked.

I pulled a small bottle of clear liquid out of my pocket. "One, is with this."

"What _is_ it?" Peter asked in wonder, his blue eyes shining.

"That's Veritaserum," Remus said, staring at it. "But, Emmy, where'd you get it?"

"Long story," I said, placing the bottle on the table in front of us all. "So now…who's ready?"

"For what?" James asked.

"Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Kiss A Man or Torture." I declared.

"What!?" The others exclaimed.

"Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Kiss A Man or Torture." I repeated it. "My friends in England and I used to play it all the time, after I brought it over from Australia with me. It's _much_ more fun than just plain old Truth or Dare."

"I like it," Sirius said, leaning forward. "Especially the 'Kiss A Man' part."

"Good," I nodded. "Then you can kiss Peter."

Sirius gaped at me. Remus laughed.

"Who goes first?" Lily asked.

"The oldest." James declared.

"Who's the oldest here?" Peter wanted to know. Then he added: "My birthday's August 8th."

"We know," Sirius said scathingly. "Mine's September 17th." He added.

"January 30th." Lily put in.

"March 10th." Remus added.

"March 27th." James said.

I nodded. "Yeah, same, as James' that is."

"Is it really?" Sirius asked me, and I nodded again. "Cool." He said.

"So Lily goes first." I said, looking at her. "So Lils – Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Kiss A Man or Torture?"

She paused, and then said: "Truth." She took a sip of Veritaserum.

"Typical Evans, playing it safe," James smirked. "Okay then – what made you fall in love with me?"

Lily paused, and then she sighed. "You saved my sister – you're very brave and would do anything for family and friends. That…that's important to me."

James looked at her admiringly, as the rest of us looked at Remus.

"I suppose I can't pick the same as the one before me?" He asked me, and I shook my head, grinning. He sighed. "Okay then…umm…what's Double Dare?"

"He picks Double Dare!" I exclaimed, and Remus looked startled.

"No, wait, no I didn…"

"I Double Dare you to jump into the Black Lake in your underwear!" I declared, and so we all trooped down to the Black Lake, Remus jumped in in his underwear, and then we returned to the dorm where Remus dried off and dressed.

"Okay, so who's next out of you two?" Sirius asked, looking from James to me.

James and I exchanged a glance. We nodded. "Paper, Scissors, Rock!"

"Ha, scissors cuts paper, so you go next!" He told me.

I frowned. "Oh, fine then…Truth." And I took a sip of the truth potion.

"If you had to snog anyone who _isn't_ in this room," Lily said, very seriously. "Then who would it be? And you have to choose someone, you can't say that there's no one else you'd rather snog than Sirius."

Damn. Why did she have to go and ask that? Sirius and Remus leaned forward.

I mumbled something incoherent, that nobody else could hear.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." James said.

"…" I muttered.

"What?" Peter asked.

"R………k."

"Who?" Lily cupped her ear.

"REGULUS BLACK!!!!" I fairly shouted.

Everyone looked stunned for a minute, and then Sirius nearly yelled: "What!? My younger _brother_!? Why _him_!?"

The truth potion was still working. "Because he looks like you." I said, with a small smile.

"Oh." Sirius sat back in his chair. "Well, I guess that's alright then."

"No fair, she should get a different one." Peter complained, but nobody listened to him, as James chose Dare, and Remus dared him to go into next door's boys dorms in his boxers (which have snitches on them) and he did and came back blushing like mad.

Sirius was next.

"Please pick Double Dare!" I begged him.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So that I can Double Dare you to jump into the Black Lake _naked_!"

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Okay! Double Dare!"

"Ha, psyched!" I said. "I Double Dare you to…umm…you know, I don't actually _have_ any other Double Dare for you now, do I?" And so I saw Sirius naked again. It was as embarrassing as it had been last time, because Professor McGonagall came by, and we all had to leap into the trees before she saw us.

We were all laughing so hard I'm surprised she didn't come back.

Peter picked Torture…no, actually, he _didn't_, James picked it for him, but we were all happy for any excuse to use _Rictusempra_ on him.

We went around again.

Things went smoothly until we got to Remus, who picked Truth.

"Are you a Werewolf?" Lily asked him flatly.

We all stared at them, and then Remus sighed. "Yes, I am."

"I knew it." Lily said decisively. The truth potion was still working for her, too. "The signs all pointed to it. I am still your friend, always."

Remus looked considerably brightened after that.

We were all sort of sleepy – I think Sirius, James and Lily were all half asleep by that stage…actually, I _know_ Sirius was asleep.

I'd had a bit too much for drink. I was just asking for it. "Kiss A Man?"

"Remus!" Peter squeaked suddenly, in a sleepy sort of voice.

…

We went really quiet, and Remus and I were staring at each other, and the desire to jump on top of him and kiss him was starting to rule out all better judgement. I was actually in the perfect position to do a little bit of leaping, and I was in the right frame of mind to do a _lot_ of kissing, but what happened next stunned even me.

Remus jumped up, grabbed my wrists and held them as he leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth.

And I was kissing him back, our lips melding together to a perfect shape, and I pushed my body up against him – he responded by pulling me closer, and I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped from me as he bit softly on my lower lip, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"You know," He said, his lips an inch away from mine. "I wish you'd said those things you said to Padfoot to _me_ instead."

"The part about having sex later on or jumping into the lake naked?"

Remus smirked, his eyes smouldering. "Both."

A sudden sound made us both start, and we pulled apart as Sirius sat up in his chair groggily.

"Aurgh…what did I miss?" He asked, looking round at Lily asleep with her head on a sleeping James' shoulder and Peter curled up on a chair fast asleep, and me and Remus standing on opposite sides of the room. "Anything important?"

"Nothing Paddy," Remus said calmly. "Nothing important to _you_, anyway."


	70. The Realisation

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY

The Realisation

Nothing could ever be the same between me and Remus after that night. It became extremely hard for me not to want to jump on top of him every time our eyes met and, I realised with a start, he felt the same way about me. Sirius' utter devotion to me made it hard.

But I was in love with Sirius too. When I wasn't staring at Remus and wishing I could kiss him, I was spending time with Sirius. And, if you spend a lot of time with Sirius AND you're his girlfriend, then fifty percent of that time is devoted to snogging.

I made a pie chart.

"Siri," I said, very seriously, thrusting the parchment into his face. "Look at this! I spend more time snogging with you than I do sleeping! And even when I'm sleeping I'm dreaming about snogging you!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. You can control yourself to dreaming about snogging. The last dream I had about you we were making…"

"Say anything but 'lovely rope ladders' and see where it gets you!" I growled. "And just see what happens if you _lie_ to me…"

"Umm…"

I laughed. I loved putting Sirius on the spot like that.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed me tie, and forced me to kiss him.

Can't say I minded.

But it made things difficult for me.

I was going to have to stop acting like I was in a _Twilight_ movie, choosing between a werewolf and my boyfriend…oh damn.

***

"Another year ended," I said to Lily, as I tossed things into my trunk. Something smashed. "Oops…_Reparo_? Anyway, so what are your plans for these holidays?"

"Probably just gonna stay at home," Lily shrugged. "We're not going anywhere…"

"Come visit us!" I suggested brightly.

Lily laughed. "You're acting like James' house is your house now, Ems."

"It pretty much _is_, since it's the only one I've got…and," I added, with a grin. "You're coming over whether you like it or not! So get used to the idea, Lils."

She grinned and just shook her head. A thought crossed my mind.

"What's come over you Lily?" I asked her, looking at her suspiciously. "Since you started going out with James…you've started breaking the rules a lot more!"

She blushed. "N-no…maybe _you_ guys have just started _obeying_ the rules a lot more!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I informed her.

She laughed. "It doesn't have to!"

"Lily, please," I complained. "You won't let me have the benefit of inviting you over to other people's houses, at _least_ let me think I'm right all the time!"

Lily was laughing too hard to respond.

***

Our Apparation practices came and went. James and Sirius were able to do it on their first tries, and Lily and Remus soon followed.

I surprised myself, again, by being able to do it after about two lessons, but, let me tell you, it was difficult and weird. _Destination, Determination_ and _Deliberation_. We focused, and turned on the spot, and…

Our practices were some the most interesting things that I had ever seen. People splinched themselves – it was funny to watch until Peter managed to leave his eyeballs behind. Then it just became horrifying as he ran around, eyeless and clearly distressed and the heads of houses had to put his eyes back in. Well, _I_ was horrified – James and Sirius and most of the other students were laughing at poor Peter.

I was so horrified that it took me three more tries to want to attempt it again.

It helped when Peeves dropped by, and threw a water balloon at me. I shrieked, and turned on the spot, Apparating across the hall and missing getting hit by the water-filled orb, which hit Sirius instead.

Now Peter laughed at Sirius. I did too, once I'd calmed down enough to realise what had happened, and Sirius pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and called Peeves something that made McGonagall deduct five points from Gryffindor.

All in all, I was happy when I passed my test. James, Lily and Remus passed theirs as well, and we knew that Sirius would have no trouble with it. And, well, Peter could always Side-Apparate with any of us.

Apparating was going to come in handy for scaring my friends. I was looking forward to it.

It would also come in handy in the wide open world, what with the Wizarding War going on.

Open warfare…that's what I'd stumbled into…

The wizarding world was currently in a state of open warfare.

Just thinking it made me shiver.

***

All too soon, the third week of June arrived, and we were leaving Hogwarts. As this was happening, a strange feeling overcame me. The Marauders and Lily had been here for six years, but I'd only been here for two, due to the strange circumstances of my arrival. We were all the same age, but they'd gotten to spend more time at Hogwarts. I couldn't help but feel envious of this. Maybe I'd study hard and become a teacher, so that I could return to Hogwarts…

Yeah, I could teach Muggle Studies – and not get myself killed by Voldemort for it…

"I will _never_ forgive you, Sirius Black," I told him, because I was still annoyed that he'd had the nerve to throw me a surprise party for my birthday on March twenty-seventh. I have issues with surprise parties. "Never, ever, ever." At least James had enjoyed his end of the party…

Sirius laughed. "Yes you will." He said confidently.

I rolled my eyes. Confidence is Sirius' middle name.

We were on the Hogwarts Express, which was taking us back to Kings Cross. Me, Sirius and Remus on one side, and Lily, James and Peter on the other. We were talking, except in the case of Remus who was reading. Every so often, we would glance at each other.

The realisation that he and I would be separated for the holidays was setting in – even though I would be with Sirius, I was dreading not being able to be with Remus, and this was a serious problem for me, since I still hadn't figured out how to resolve the complications of the love triangle.

The train was approaching the station…we'd already changed into our muggle gear, and I was staring out the window, wondering how to solve my love triangle.

I was wondering about the holidays, wondering if, when I went to visit Remus again, we'd get attacked by a Death Eater, possibly even Fenrir Greyback…and then Nymphadora Tonks might be in trouble again…and I'd save her again, because she was supposed to marry Remus…

"_That's it_!" I yelled, standing up suddenly and pointing toward the ceiling.

Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Lily stared at me in shock.

I blushed, and sat back down again. "Sorry…just thinking out loud…" I wasn't as embarrassed as what I would have been had it not been my friends.

Sirius was giving me an utterly perplexed look.

Haphazard and Valencia were regarding me silently.

And Remus was staring at me hard, a strange look in his eyes, and I couldn't help but look back at him, across Sirius, as we were both leaning forward and staring at each other. Another two feet, and we'd be face-to-face.

I kind of lost track of what was happening, that is until Sirius coughed and said: "Uh…what are you two doing?"

Remus blinked and then glanced at Sirius.

I laughed. "Ha! I win! No one beats me in a staring contest, Moony!"

James, Lily and Peter all laughed too and, presently, Sirius and I joined in.

And, at last, Remus laughed too, but his laugh made me sad because I had to give him up.


	71. Trouble In Paradise

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE

Trouble In Paradise

The next afternoon, I opened my school trunk, which was on the floor of my bedroom at the Potters'. I reached in, looking for my diary and quill.

"AAAUUURRRGGGHHH!!!" I screamed, and withdrew my hand, only to find a snake wrapped around it, and not just any snake.

The King Cobra, which was winding its way up my arm, flicked its tongue out at me as I stared at it in shocked silence.

"_Ssso nice to sssee you again_," He said, raising himself up so that he was looking at my face.

"Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff!!!!" I yelped, shaking my arm wildly.

"_Pleassse don't make me bite you…_" The snake said plaintively, causing me to stop what I was doing, since I knew how venomous cobra snakes were, and that King Cobras bite hard. "_That'sss better. We didn't get a chance to properly be introduced, but my name isss Ssseptimusss_…"

"Okay 'Ssseptimusss'," I glared at him, which wasn't a good idea due to his length and toxicity. "Would you mind telling me how the hell you got to be in my trunk and why?"

"_Certainly_…" He began but, just then, my bedroom door crashed open and James and Sirius ran in.

"Emmy," Sirius cried. "What's the..?" He and James stopped dead at the sight of me with a huge snake wrapped around my arm.

"Uh…" James said. "Isn't that the snake that Snivellus..?"

"Yes, this is Snape's snake," I said, rolling my eyes. "He stowed away in my trunk somehow, and I'm about to find out _why_…" And to Septimus I said: "Why did you come with me?"

James and Sirius were staring at me, since they could only hear me and Septimus hissing to each other, and had no idea what was going on. Occasionally I nodded, and once I shrieked: "THEY'RE _WHAT_!!??" In English, but for the most part they were in the dark.

Finally, I closed my eyes and sighed in disbelief before, to Sirius and James' complete shock, I allowed Septimus to slither onto my shoulders, and I turned and faced the boys, opening my eyes to reveal that I was worried.

"Emmy, _what_!?" Sirius fairly yelled, but wouldn't come any closer to me because of the snake.

"Septimus," I said, in English, indicating the snake on my shoulders. "Overheard Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest, they've…they've…oh God, I can't even say it!"

"Emma, _what_!!??" James shouted.

"They're going to start attacking places, until…well, until I hand myself over." I said flatly. "And, before you ask, yes I _do_ trust Septimus." I hissed this to him, and he spread his hood proudly. "He may be a snake, but he's not in with the Death Eaters. He heard Nott, Lestrange, Rosier and someone else talking about it."

James and Sirius were silent, staring at me.

"They're going to kill muggles, cause widespread chaos and damage," I went on, glancing out the window at a shape that was slowly advancing. "They plan to go to Bali first, they picked a random spot that lots of Australian muggles travel to…" It made me feel angry. Who did Voldemort think he was? Osama Binladan? "Remember, guys, that I _am_ Australian. I have to go to Bali and…"

"_No_!" Sirius growled, at the same time James said: "Let the Ministry handle things!"

Haphazard flew in through the window and promptly collapsed onto the bed.

I hurried over to him and took the letter from him, reading it quickly.

I began to shake.

Septimus hissed angrily.

"R-Remus!" I gasped. "Oh…oh no…oh _no_!" I was pale, and I sat down on the bed quickly. "Why did his parents have to decide to holiday in _Bali_!? With Tonks' family!? Remus….no! I'm going! I _have_ to go! And you can't stop me!"

Sirius looked stricken.

***

"I've been to Bali a few times," I told James and Sirius as we stood in the living room with Maggie and Reginald. "I think I should be able to get us there safely – Siri, you can Side-Apparate along with me, and I can guide Prongs…" I was shaking though, because I was so nervous, so it's no wonder that the others were gazing at me apprehensively.

We had debated whether or not to just let the Ministry deal with it.

Well, _they'd_ debated. I'd been ready to go from the second I'd told them they couldn't stop me from going. There was no time to waste – anything that threatened Remus and Tonks' safety was not to be taken lightly. I'd ended up slapping both Sirius and James for taking too long to decide, and then I'd threatened to go by myself.

And so here we were, in the living room, about to Apparate to the island of the gods.

"Give me your arm, Padfoot," I whispered. Sirius looked stricken again. "All we are doing is warning them…we shouldn't have to fight…although, legally, Prongs and I _can_…Remus too, if need be."

"Em!" Sirius grabbed my shoulders and kissed me full on the mouth. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, as the kiss deepened, and then…

Sirius sprang back like he'd been stung, and a second later I found out why. Septimus was curled up around my ankle, leg, waist and neck, and had apparently gotten in the way of me and Sirius kissing.

"_There isss no time for thisss_…" Septimus hissed sternly.

"He says there's no time for this." I told Sirius, but I could see that there was an instant hatred between the two. Oh well. That was their problem.

We said goodbye to James' parents (who were incredibly worried about what we were going to do) and then the three of us linked arms.

"One," James said. "Two…three…"

We turned on the spot, and Disapperated.

***

We came back into existence on Kuta Beach, one of the world's most famous beaches. Because of some careful planning on my account (when I wasn't panicking), we were dressed the part – James and Sirius both wore long shorts and beach-y tops, and I wore a pair of short-shorts and a pink singlet. My wand was in a small shoulder bag. James' and Sirius' were in their pockets.

"Okay…" I began.

"Whoa…is it hot here, or is that just me?" Sirius wondered.

I gave him a look. "It's you dear. Go and jump in the ocean. For now…we have to find the Lupins and the Tonks…"

James took out his wand. "Point Me." He said, and his wand quivered, before pointing us north-east, toward the 'city'.

"Well, let's go." I said, but Sirius stopped me.

"Ah, love? You might have to ditch the lizard." He said and, although he wasn't speaking in Parsletongue, Septimus got the gist of it and hissed angrily at Sirius.

"We can't worry about that now, it's not that uncommon around here I don't think," I replied, although I had to wonder about peoples' reactions to seeing a small young lady with a giant cobra around her neck. "Come on – who knows when the Death Eaters will strike?"

"Probably around the same time the snake does." Sirius muttered, as we started off along the beach.

Septimus hissed angrily and bared his fangs at Sirius.

"Play nice you two or I'll hex you." I threatened. "I can do that now."

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Did she take the bait?" Lestrange asked, his eyes glittering.

"Yes…" Nott smiled evilly. "The Dark Lord _will_ be pleased…letting that snake overhear our plans, knowing that it would tell the Pax girl because it _owes_ her…" There were burns on his faces – Voldemort had been displeased with the latest failure. He was getting impatient.

"Let's go. Rosier will be waiting for us." Lestrange said, turning on the spot, and Nott followed in his wake.

***

"There's the world's oldest cockatoo," I said, pointing across the road. "And there's that shop with the woman that told me to come back for pie – and I never did…" Actually, she _might_ have said 'come back to _buy_', but who knows? Maybe she didn't even exist in this reality… "And over _there_ is the Dynasty Hotel…and that's where Remus is staying!" I declared, grabbing onto Sirius' arm and shaking it. "I know it, I just do! Come on, let's go!"

Sirius allowed me to drag him up the driveway, with James hurrying along beside us. I wondered what we must've looked like – a small girl with a poisonous snake draped across her shoulders, and two hot English guys, one of whom was allowing himself to be dragged along by a girl who was shorter than he was.

People kept on staring at us.

I didn't care – I was just intent on getting to Remus as soon as possible. Before the Death Eaters attacked.

We came into the front lobby.

The guy behind the desk took one look at us, and nearly fainted. Sirius and I stayed behind with Septimus, as James went up to the guy and asked if the Lupins were staying here.

He came jogging back to us. "They're here," He said, taking my hand. "Come on White Fang, Padfoot, let's go."

We walked along the smooth tiled floor, and out to the back of the hotel, where the pool was.

I have to hand it to Sirius – he handled the muggle girls in bikinis well.

How did _they_ react to _him_?

You'd have thought an angel had just landed in the pool area or something. I have _never_ seen so many girls freaking out.

This annoyed me. Couldn't they _tell_ who I was?

Or was I just the 'snake girl' to them? The short, feisty-looking snake girl who was looking around for something?

"Maybe we should split up and look for him," James suggested. "They guy at the desk said Moony and his family hadn't left the hotel today…"

Split up? Here? Would Sirius be able to..?

Yes. I decided I had total faith in my boyfriend. I smiled. "Excellent plan."

Sirius looked a little uneasy – until I leaned up and kissed him. Then I turned and trotted off in the direction of the beach to look for Remus.

***

"Witch." A voice whispered from behind me, and I spun around. I looked down.

An adorable little Balinese girl was standing there, gazing up at me. She had wide brown eyes and a missing tooth.

"Aww…" I said, and then knelt down to eye level with her. "Do you know about witches, little one?" I asked her.

She nodded. "_Mama saya adalah seorang penyihir. Dia punya seekor ular juga, tapi tidak seperti ini. Mama saya dapat berbicara dengan ular_!"

I shook my head. The only word I'd understood was Ular, and that's because I'd once gotten a henna tattoo of one. There was a real one on my shoulders right now. But then the girl was taking my hand, and leading me through the art markets toward a shop.

"_Her mother isss a witch_," Septimus hissed in my ear. "_And ssso isss thisss girl. Ssshe'sss a pure-blood, I can tell…_"

"Well thank you, Dr. Spock." I hissed back.

A Balinese lady met us outside of her beach stall.

"La La Poe?" She said to the little girl. She glanced at me. "_Mana saja kau, anakku? Siapa ini_?"

"_Dia seorang penyihir juga, Mamma!_" 'La La Poe' said excitedly.

The woman glanced at me curiously. "You're a witch?" She asked in a soft voice.

I nodded. "Yes."

She smiled. "There are two magical families staying here as well, they're such wonderful people, just arrived this morning…"

"Did they have a boy with them?" I asked quickly, compulsively clenching and unclenching my fists by my sides. "He has golden-brown hair and gold eyes? And a younger girl, she'll have blue hair or pink hair, whatever colour hair she wants? They're English, umm…"

The Balinese witch nodded. "_Ya_. I was speaking with them today, the boy you speak of, his mamma bought a sarong, before they went down to the beach…"

"I gotta go, _terima kasih_!" I cried, turning and taking off sprinting toward the beach.

***

I arrived on the beach, and stood there in a panic, looking around for Remus. Septimus slithered from around my shoulders and onto a nearby tree branch, as I scanned the sand and surf, looking for gold hair or weird-coloured hair, or the parents or…or _something_!

"Remus…" I muttered, turning in a complete circle. "Where _are_ you?"

Suddenly, I became aware of someone with long light green hair flying across the sand toward me.

"Emma!" Nymphadora Tonks exclaimed, standing in front of me, her eyes sparkling. "What are you doing here!?"  
I was _so_ relieved to see her that I flung my arms around her and said: "Looking for you guys – where's Remus?"

"I'll take you to him!" Tonks said, and dragged me across the sand before I could retrieve Septimus, whom I heard hissing in frustration from behind us.

***

Seeing Remus standing there, in the surf, wearing boardshorts and dripping wet, I was _so_ happy to see that he wasn't dead. The emotions that had run through my mind when I'd gotten the letter had been absolute fear and shock.

Now, a swelling amount of happy emotions bubbled up within me, as Remus turned around and saw me standing there with Tonks.

His face showed his surprise, as did his voice. "E-Emma?"

I left Tonks' side and went sprinting across the sand toward the ocean and towards Remus.

He also ran towards me, his arms open, and we flung our arms around each other.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered in my ear, as we stood there in each others embrace in the shallow water.

"You're in danger," I whispered back, my voice trembling. "Death Eaters…coming…they…"

From somewhere nearby, there was a huge explosion.

Remus and I tightened our embraces around each other.


	72. Someone’s Been Killed…

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO

Someone's Been Killed…

Things began to happen fast then, as Tonks' parents arrived, and people began screaming, because there was a fire coming from the hotel.

My heart began to race. I had found Remus – but now Sirius and James were in danger! "Padfoot! Prongs!" I cried, and Remus' face paled. "Where's your wand?" I hissed to him.

"In the room…" Remus began, and I grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" I cried, and together we raced up the beach, back toward the hotel. "Septimus!" I hissed, half in English and half in Parsletongue, and then I spotted him. As we ran by him, I grabbed him, and he wound his way up my arm. "Stay close!" I hissed to him in Parsletongue.

We ran past the stalls, past La La Poe and her mother, and toward the hotel. We ran into the hotel area, and up a staircase, past screaming, frantic people, and toward Remus' room. On the way, I explained what had happened.

"Did you ever think that the Death Eaters _wanted_ Septimus to hear all that?" Remus asked me. "As a way to bait you here?"

I stopped and gaped, as a room door was flung open, and Remus' parents hurried out.

His dad handed him his wand, just as someone appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"_Stupefy_!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the Death Eater, who was knocked backwards into a wall.

I hurried to Remus, who took my hand.

"The Aurors should be here soon," Remus' Mum said. "But until then…"

"_Expalliamus_!"

The Lupins' wands went flying out of their hands, as four Death Eaters approached us from the opposite end of the corridor. All of them had their wands trained of Remus and, with a shock, I realised that they had suddenly pinpointed him as my weakness.

One of the Death Eaters was Lestrange. "Unless you want your precious werewolf killed, you'll come with us Pax." Yes, they'd definitely pinpointed Remus as my weakness.

I subconsciously angled my body in front of Remus and took out my wand. Septimus rose from my shoulders and over my head, hood spread. The Death Eaters eyed him warily.

None of us moved. Then, I thought I heard Remus' mum whisper: "Apparate. _Now_."

"Mum-"

"NOW!"

"NO!!" Lestrange shouted.

But I had already thought: _Accio wand_! And summoned Remus' wand as he and I turned on the spot and disappeared into darkness.

***

"_MORSMORDRE_!!"

***

Remus, Septimus and I appeared just out the front of the hotel, as another explosion took place.

"Come on," He said, not letting go of my hand. "We have to find Prongs and Padfoot…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Someone said, and Remus and I both turned to see two Death Eaters with their wands pointed at us. We pointed our wands at them, but neither group moved.

Remus and I were still holding hands and, somehow, I could feel some sort of magic flowing through us. Yes, that's right, the centre point was mine and Remus' joint hands, and it flowed between us both, to our wands.

I didn't understand it, until I remembered: _Bonds were, at one time, very greatly researched, as many believed that such a concept involved strong magical powers_.

_Strong magical powers…_

I tightened my hand around Remus'. Well, if Remus believed we were Bonded, then it was time to test all theories.

"_STUPEFY_!!" Remus and I shouted together.

Red light absolutely _coursed_ from both our wands, and hit the two Death Eaters square in their chests as the magical feeling passing between us intensified, so much that it felt like nothing I've ever experienced. So much that I couldn't stand the thought of letting Remus' hand go.

The two Death Eaters were out cold.

"Whoa…" I muttered. "That's some magic…"

"Yeah…" Remus agreed.

Suddenly, twelve or so wizards appeared in white clouds around us, and yelled: "_STUPEFY_!"

Their magic wasn't as strong as Remus' and mine had been, but we still ducked. We flung ourselves to the ground as the spells zoomed over our heads and collided.

"STOP!!" Yelled a voice. Running footsteps.

Remus and I dared to look up.

Sirius grabbed my arm and dragged me up.

"They're not Death Eaters!" James shouted, as I was hauled to my feet.

"Then why does she have a snake wrapped around her!?" A Ministry wizard shouted.

"_The same reason Dumbledore's phoenix sits on his shoulder_!" I finally lost my temper. "_But I am __**NOT A DEATH EATER**__!!!!_"

"Prove it!" Another Ministry member yelled.

"_Fine_!" I held up my wand. Dark wizards can't conjure up a Patronus. "_Expecto Patr_-OH MY GOD!!!!" I broke off and pointed.

Septimus hissed in shock.

High above the hotel was a bright green symbol- a skull with a snake for the tongue.

"The Dark Mark…" Remus gasped, standing by my side.

"Who got killed?" I gasped. I turned to the Ministry members. "Who did they murder!?"

Nobody said anything.

"Who did they kill?" I whispered. _'Who died because of me?'_.


	73. I Live With Facing My Destiny

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE

I Live With Facing My Destiny

The world had ended…so why was life still going on?

Remus and I were in the hotel room at the Bali Rani. We'd been given free accommodation and access to the hotel facilities – Sirius and James too – but it wasn't enough.

"There was nothing you could've done." I whispered, touching the side of his face. "She told us to go…you listened to her…"

"I know…" Remus said, his voice cracking.

I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting hug. I was sitting beside him on the bed, and trying not to cry, because Remus was upset enough as it was.

"They liked you, you know," Remus whispered, and I closed my eyes because the words hurt. "They really did…"

"They shouldn't have," I said, my voice shaking. "I'm dangerous for you to be around. Look at what happened…because of me…your parents are…they…" I suddenly let go of him and backed away, standing up. "I'm sorry…you're upset…I'll come back later." I promised, before turning and hurrying out of the room, without looking back.

***

Out in the hotel grounds, I debated drowning myself in the pool or not. But, with Ministry wizards watching me from behind the trees (well, not really, but it felt like it) I wouldn't get away with it.

Not that I would want to, but I felt horrible. Remus parents were _dead_ – all because I'd panicked and hadn't thought things through. The Death Eaters had some kind of tracker on me, the Ministry couldn't take it off me, and Remus' parents were _dead_.

Because of me.

I was ridden with guilt. There was no other word for it.

"Oh God…" I whispered, and promptly collapsed to my knees and began to sob.

High above glittered the crescent moon.

***

I don't know how long I cried for, but suddenly my head snapped up. A strong feeling of dread overcame me, and my heart seemed to stop.

"Remus." I whispered.

I pushed myself off the ground, running back the way I had come. I didn't know what was wrong…but something was.

"Remus!" I gasped.

***

The door was locked. No trouble. I took out my wand. "_Alohamora_!"

The door burst open and I hurried across the threshold.

There, right before my eyes, was a black cloak, attempting to smother Remus.

A Lethifold.

I yelled again – I could hear people running – and I realised I had to dredge up a happy memory, despite everything that had happened. I had to save Remus, make it up to him somehow.

'_Remus wishes I'd said to him that one day we could have sex…Remus and me…Remus and me…'_

All other thoughts left my mind.

I raised my wand.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!!!!" I shouted.

And from my wand burst forth a silvery-blue-white creature, which immediately galloped toward the Lethifold, lifted it off Remus with its antlers.

With a gasp I hurried to Remus, who was half conscious and half not, and gathered him in my arms. Together we watched my Patronus chase the Lethifold from the room, as dozens of other wizards crashed into the room. My pocket watch swung across my neck, nearly hitting Remus in the eye as I wrapped my arms around him. I was shaking.

My Patronus turned back to me, regarding me with silvery eyes.

"I thought you were Prongs' at first…" Remus whispered. "But…White Fang…that is…"

"I know." I whispered, gazing at my beautiful Patronus for the first time ever. "I know. They're the same."

***

"I can't stay here," I snapped, ten minutes later. "Not when there are Lethifolds and God knows what! I will _not_ stay here!"

"You can't Apparate, Ems," Sirius said patiently. "The Death Eaters..."

"Yes, I know," I sighed. "So…we should book a flight?"

"Already done." Dromeda said tiredly. "We'll need to be returning home for the…funeral…"

James, Sirius, Remus and I nodded.

***

We were sitting in Remus room, all of us. Septimus was asleep, curled around a warm kettle.

"So we're not sleeping tonight?" Sirius asked.

The rest of us nodded.

"And we're definitely not mentioning the deaths?" Sirius went on.

"Absolutely not." Remus replied, and I nodded firmly in agreement.

"And we're cool with not being so serious tonight?" Sirius continued.

"What's the point, Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius grinned. "Let's play Strip Poker!"

The rest of us gaped at him.

He was grinning at me.

"Is that just an excuse to see me naked, Sirius Black!?" I exclaimed.

He smirked. "It's only fair."

I sighed, and stood up. "You leave me no choice." I began.

Sirius' eyes lit up. "You're going to..?"  
"No!" I snapped, and pointed my wand at him. "_Obscuro_!" A blindfold slipped over Sirius' eyes. "I'm going to have a shower." And I stalked into the room next door – my room – to have a shower.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius, Remus and James sat on the bed, watching Fox Tel.

"Man, that werewolf ain't got _nothing_ on you." Sirius told Remus.

"Yeah, but there are _ten_ of them." James reminded them.

"Well I wouldn't know." Grumbled a still blindfolded Sirius.

"That one has the same last name as you, Padfoot." Remus said.

"Yup." Sirius nodded.

"Hey," Emma voice suddenly called from next-door. "Someone…a towel…I need a towel…there isn't one in here…guys..?"

Sirius and Remus both sat bolt upright, and then Remus said: "You can't go Padfoot, you can't see!"

"No way I'm letting _you_ go!" Sirius growled.

James tore his eyes away from the brown-haired girl running through the woods on the TV. "Hey, hang on, calm down Padfoot, Moony didn't mean anything by it."

Sirius' eyes were behind the blindfold but, if they hadn't been, then his two best friends would've seen the eyes narrow. A low growl slipped from between his lips.

James looked alarmed. "Calm down…" He said again.

Remus sighed, and then hurried into the bathroom to get a towel, trying to ignore what Sirius had just said, but his heart was pounding. Did Sirius know..?

At the door to Emma's bathroom, Remus knocked.

The door opened slightly and Emma's hand shot out, and took the towel.

"Thanks." She said, just as there was a fizzle from somewhere above, and then the lights went out.

Remus hadn't been expecting that, and didn't let go of the towel when Emma took it. So, when she pulled on the towel, Remus came too and, before he knew what was happening, he was on the ground, with Emma and part of the towel beneath him.

Their lips met, just as the lights came back on.

Remus was in total shock.

Emma's eyes were wide, and there was a blush across her face…

But neither of them was moving.

Moving back just slightly, Remus whispered: "E-Emma?"

"Remus…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Remus gulped. Then he said: "You know…you're not as dangerous for me…as I am for you…"

Her eyes glittered. "I like dangerous…my Remus…"

Their lips met again.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Sirius' voice came from the other room.

Emma and Remus both winced, and, reluctantly, Remus got up.

Emma fixed her towel before Remus helped her to her feet.

Remus looked at her, admiring the way the towel clung to her body, her dripping wet hair, the scar on her neck. "Let's not…"

"Tell Sirius?" She nodded. "Agreed."


	74. Homeward Bound

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR

Homeward Bound

"What are you watching, Septimus?" I asked him in Parsletongue the next morning.

"_I don't know_." He replied.

"What's the plot?" I pressed on, as I brushed my hair. "Who's the main character?"

"_How ssshould I know, they all look the sssame to me_!" Septimus hissed angrily.

"Did you realise this is the _Snake Hunting_ channel?" I asked him finally.

Septimus raised himself bolt upright, and I left him with this thought as I went next door to visit Remus, who was in the bathroom just finishing brushing his teeth.

"Our flight's booked for three-thirty this afternoon," I said, watching him spit and rinse. "So that means we arrive in England at…umm…"

"Seven thirty," Remus replied, looking at me in the bathroom mirror. "The flight takes ten hours, but England is six hours behind Bali…"

"Bizare…" I mumbled. I thought for a moment. "Soooo…if it's eight o'clock here, that means it's only…two o'clock there? Or something…is that it?"

"Yes, that's right." Remus nodded.

"So calling Lily right now would be a _bad_ idea?" I guessed.

"Right again White Fang," Remus grinned at me. "Although now you _mention_ it, James _did_ try calling Lily about fifteen minutes ago."

"And? Did he get through?" I adjusted my second earring in my left ear.

"Oh, he got through alright," Remus replied. "Petunia was screaming at him never to call again, I think she broke his eardrum."

I grinned. "Anyway…"

"We're going to a nearby hotel to spend the night," He went on, as we exited the bathroom. "And then travelling by Floo Powder back to Prongs'."

"Right," I said glumly. "And then we have to go to the Ministry and answer questions. Terrific." I said sarcastically.

Remus squeezed my shoulder. Then he pointed his wand at the few possessions that _hadn't_ been destroyed when the Death Eaters attacked the Bali Dynasty, and said: "_Pack_." His possessions flew neatly into a little backpack, which flew into his hand.

"Let's go." I said, just as a scream from next door made me jump.

Remus and I hurried next door, to find Septimus swaying tauntingly on the bed, and a poor hotel worker screaming.

"_Sebuah ular!! Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku dari ular yang jahat berkerudung!! Help_!! " She screamed. She pointed at Septimus dramatically. "_Iblis ular jahat berkerudung_!!"

Septimus spread his hood threateningly.

I hurried over and grabbed Septimus and my shoulder bag, calling: "_Menyesal_!" To the poor woman as Remus and I hurried from the room. "What did she say to him?" I asked Remus, once we were safely out of the room and standing next to a ping-pong table. I figured Remus, the person who's read more books then James has hexed people, would know.

Remus looked like he was trying not to smile. "She called him an…evil hooded snake demon…"

I gaped. "Septimus? A hooded snake, yes. But an evil demon?" I shook my head. "Never…"

Septimus flicked his tongue in and out thoughtfully after I'd hissed this to him in Parsletongue.

"Hey, White Fang, can I say something?" Remus asked me suddenly.

"You may." I replied.

"I thought you didn't like snakes." He said seriously. "Prongs told me how your Boggart turned into a giant snake. And yet you talked to that Basalisk without running…and now this…" He gestured to Septimus.

"First of all," I said, just as seriously. "Septimus is _hardly_ a giant snake. And I am thankful that he warned me about the Death Eaters' plans, now the Ministry knows as well." I dared not mention Remus' parents. "So I trust him fairly well. Plus, I can _talk_ to him. We can understand each other, so there's no reason for me to be afraid of him, because I know he'll never bite me. And as for the Basalisk, well…" I'd wondered about this too. "I think the reason I never ran from it was because we were all in danger, and I was really the _only_ one who could save us. My desire to save my friends overrode all fear at that present time, although later I had to ask myself how I'd done it. I wondered how I'd been so brave…"

"The same bravery you dredged up when you saved me?" Remus asked, smiling.

I smiled back. "I finally know what my Patronus is – a stag, just like James'. It's okay that it's a boy Patronus – after all, Snape's is a _girl_."

"Oh?" Remus looked at me.

I nodded. "Snape's is a doe, just like Lily's, since…he's been in love with her for most of his life, the git…" I shook my head.

"Can someone really be blamed for being in love with another man's girlfriend?" Remus asked quietly.

I blinked. "Touché old man, touché…" I muttered, just as James and Sirius came toward us from their rooms, and Sirius took my hand instantly.

"Nymphadora and her family just left for home," James informed us. "They're going to come to London for the…uh…whatever it is we're going to at the Ministry."

I groaned. "Don't _remind_ me, Prongs – I'm dreading the very _thought_ of it. All those _questions_…"

Sirius grinned. "We could skip it…" He began, but Remus cut him off.

"What, and have Ministry members knocking on our door? I think not." Remus said flatly.

He and Sirius exchanged a strange glance, one that made me take a half step back…and then my stomach rumbled.

I groaned, as the guys laughed.

"A bit hungry, White Fang?" James grinned.

I nodded. "I didn't eat last night, you know that…ah, what the hell, it _is_ breakfast time!" I declared. "The Rani has a great restaurant…"

"Aww…" Sirius complained. "I'm sick of staying at the hotel. Let's go out and eat elsewhere!" He pouted.

"Why would we _pay_ to eat elsewhere when we can just stay at the hotel and eat for free?" I argued.

"Oh Emmy," Sirius said, sighing dramatically. "_Everyone_ knows the best things in life _aren't_ free."

"_No_," I replied. "Everyone knows the best things in life _are_ free."

Sirius and I stared at each other.

Remus was looking from me to Sirius, and then he suddenly declared: "I know – why don't we eat out, and _I'll_ pay for everything, since I've got Muggle money? (Rupiahs)."

I clapped my hands together. "That's a great idea Moony! Excellent! We can go to the sport-theme hotel down the road! I know the way! Follow me!" I marched down the path across the border of Lotus Pond (the millions of black fish in there eyed Septimus hungrily).

Behind me, I could _swear_ I heard Sirius mutter: "Now why didn't_ I_ think of that?"

***

We ended up eating out _and_ doing some shopping – by completely no fault of anyone's. Just that when we were leaving, I saw a really cute sarong in the window and had to take a look at it. Then James declared that he was going to buy a gift for Lily, and needed my help since I was 'a girl too'.

"No, really, I always thought I was a _man_." I said, and James rolled his eyes.

Then, in the same shop, I just _had_ to examine the world's biggest cat fish. It also had _huge_ eyes. And a little tank.

In the shop next door, Sirius spotted a shark tooth necklace, and we all treated ourselves to ice-creams.

"Ice-cream, I love you." I told the Magnum, liking some of the chocolate off it.

"Wish I was an ice-cream." Sirius muttered.

I blushed, and elbowed him – hard; he dropped his Paddlepop and had to go and buy another one.

"Mataharis…no, Centros!" I declared, and we went into Centros and ogled at all the Muggle items.

"That's an MP3 Player which holds up to five thousand songs," I pointed out, as we walked through the electrical department. "And there's a Plasma TV showing an episode of _Lost_, a Walkman from the 1990's, a mobile phone the size of a pen, and over there's a microwave oven!"

"What's that?" Sirius asked, pointing.

I looked. "That's a karaoke machine." I recognised it – Lillyana had one. "Ooh, look, those people are trying it out…oh, I know this song, it's _You Are The Music In Me_ from High School Musical."

"Saw that movie," James smirked. "It was a dud…" I glared at him. "Well, that's what Padfoot said!"

Sirius' eyes went wide and, I couldn't help it, I laughed. James reminded me of _Neuro Naōgami_ – I wouldn't be at all surprised if he depicted Sirius in a dog collar on a leash at one stage.

Suddenly, Sirius grabbed my hand, and dragged me over to the karaoke system.

"Excuse me," He said importantly to the Gabrielle wannabe. "But my girlfriend is going to sing now, so please let her."

My face went red, as the two foreign people said: "_Naku po! Kami pumunta ngayon_! We'll go now!" The hurried off.

"Sirius Black, that was _mean_!" I admonished him.

He grinned. "Can I be blamed for wanting to hear you sing again?"

I grimaced. "You know, most _regular_ people _can't_ sing."

His grin turned into a smirk. "Ah, but you and I aren't _regular_ now, are we Emmy?"

"I am never speaking to you again."

"Yes you will."

"We're singing _At The Beginning With You_. Do you even _know_ that song?"

"I know it."

"Well…damn."

***

We arrived at the airport at one o'clock, me and Remus with our bags, me with my snake, and James and Sirius both dragging the giant lion statue James had gotten for his parents. It was really a wonder the guys were coming with me, since only _I_ had the Tracker placed on me. I guess that just goes to show what good friends they are, as we waited for the Ministry wizard who would escort us to our plane.

"_Pengguna narkoba akan dituntut dan, dalam beberapa kasus, sentanced untuk eksekusi_." James read off a nearby sign, as we stood around in the airport attracting more attention than I would've liked. It was a credit to him that he got every word right. "Moony," He asked, turning to out werewolf friend. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Drug users will be prosecuted," Remus translated accurately. "And in some cases even executed. They take drug trafficking very seriously over here." He added, and we all nodded seriously.

"_Leben ist seltsam_." James nodded.

"_What_!?" I cried, recognising the tone of words but not the words.

James shrugged. "I heard that guy over there say it. He also said '_wo sind die Zauberer und die Hexe_'?"

"He said 'life is weird' and asked 'where are those wizard and that witch'?" Remus asked sharply, looking up from his book.

I gasped. "Oh guys, that's the Ministry representative!" I grabbed Sirius by the hand and yanked him up. "Oh, come _on_! Or else we'll be late and miss our flight!"

***

At three-thirty five the plane was taxiing down the runway, and I was sitting next to Sirius (I had the window seat). James and Remus were across the aisle from us. Septimus was curled up on my lap, and trying not to attract any attention. A King Cobra is something Muggles do _not_ want to share a flight with.

The flight attendant (who was Dutch) was giving a speech on safety. The captain was navigating the plane, which was a Garuda Boeing 777-300ER. Sirius looked bored. I was fidgeting in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position which wasn't easy since we were flying economy class, commonly referred to as 'cattle class'.

"Stupid bloody seats…the only thing I ever worry about…" I muttered, glaring at the so-called pillow.

"You're not afraid of flying?" Sirius asked me, surprised.

I shook my head. "No, because: one, I have flown before. Two, I'm in Gryffindor and we're not afraid of anything. Three, I trust this airline. And _four_, on the slight chance that we _do_ crash, I can just Apparate, and your attitude will determine whether or not I save you, _dearest_."

The airplane was taxying down the runway faster now, and suddenly the plane lifted off the ground and the flight had begun.  
"You know you couldn't live without me." Sirius said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked him, before glancing at him. His face looked almost pleading. "Because you'd win that bet, Paddy." I added quickly, and Sirius visibly relaxed.

***

"Stir-fry and vanilla and chocolate ice-cream," I said. "What a great combination."

"_Sssiriusss hasssn't come back yet,_" Septimus said. "_Maybe he'sss died_…" He sounded hopeful.

"He just went to the bathroom." I told the snake, and then I realised. "Oh no…oh no." I jumped up and nearly sprinted down the plane, drawing my wand inconspicuously from my pocket as I did. I reached the offending bathroom door and uttered: "_Alohamora_!"

The door swung open and Sirius came out. "How did you know?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "_Please_. The number of times it happened to me? Before I knew magic? _I thought I'd_ _die_…"

"You didn't always know you were magic?" Sirius was surprised.

I shrugged. "I had a feeling. But when I was younger nothing ever really happened. I once got stuck in there for _half an hour._"

Sirius cringed.

***

The cabin lights dimmed.

The movie came on.

"Oh no…noooooo…" I groaned.

Sirius, Remus and James looked at me. "What?" They asked in unison.

"It's _Snakes On A Plane_, starring Samuel. L. Jackson." I said, burying my head in my hands before searching for my earphones. "Oh why, oh _why_ did they decide to how _this_? It's like the time my parents were forced to take me on a cruise, with the _Sun Princess_. They showed _Jaws_." Muggles can be really weird, sometimes.

***

The plane was touching down onto the runway at Heathrow airport, and Sirius was leaning across me to see out the window.

"_Cool_," He said. "The things these Muggles come up with…"

We were the first ones off the plane, and a Ministry wizard accompanied us through the airport.

"Home sweet home." James sighed, as we got outside to a typical English summer, not at all like the Bali tropical winter, which wasn't really winter at all, just summer pretending. "I hope Mum and Dad weren't too worried…oh, hang on, Moony…sorry…"

"It's okay." Remus said quietly but, looking at him, I could tell that it _wasn't_ okay – Remus was upset, but he wasn't going to let it show. More than ever I wished that I could hug him but, with Sirius around, I _couldn't_.

Well, I got the chance later on, when we reached the hotel.

We settled in for the night but, at ten o'clock (when everyone else was _supposed _to be sleeping) I decided to go for a walk.

I stepped out of my room, and then the door next to me opened.

"Emmy?"

"Remi?" I saw his gold eyes glittering in the dark. "Oh, _Remi_!" I rushed at him and flung my arms around him.

"Emmy…" He said softly. "Do you still blame yourself?"

It was amazing, strange even, that we could understand each other, and I knew what he was talking about.

And he knew what I was so guilty about.

"It is my fault," I whispered. "Remy…My Remy…it is _all_ my fault…"

"No, you can't keep saying that," Remus said firmly, picking me up bridal-style and carrying me over to the window. "Emmy, listen to me – the Death Eaters _know_ you act quickly and often without thinking. They knew that after they tangled with you in the Forbidden Forest." We were standing at a tall window, as the lights twinkled below us. "They pinpointed your weakness, and acted on it, knowing that you'd rise to the bait. This does not make you weak – it only proves that you are a human being."

I pressed my hands to the window, which was cold. "Then why do I feel so horrible, Moony?"

He leaned down to me. "Because you care, White Fang." He replied, his gold eyes staring into my hazel ones.

I sighed. "More than you could ever know."


	75. Everyone Has Questions

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE

Everyone Has Questions

Maggie and Reginald hugged us all, about five trillion times. I dunno, I lost count. All I know is that Maggie was _really_ glad to see that we weren't dead – all of us – and I wasn't sure why. I mean, James sure, since he was her only son and only child.

But she was acting the same way with me and Sirius, and even Remus.

She hugged me, and I froze.

"Umm…okay…hi Maggie?" I said tentatively, because she was crying. "Uh…Maggie?"

"_You could have died_!" She sobbed., hugging me even tighter. "_Oh, goodness, __**Emma**__!!_"

"Whoa!" I gasped. "James…help…" We were back in the Potters living room. This wasn't the kind of welcome I had expected. "_James_…James, _help_ me, please…"

James finally came and pried his mother away from me. "Okay Mum," He said soothingly. "It's okay, we're fine…"

"Oh, but James!" She was sobbing now. "You could've _died_!!" She was hugging James now.

Sirius and I exchanged a glance. Maggie was rally emotional for some reason.

Reginald seemed glad to see us all too.

Septimus hissed: "_You humansss are ssstrange…_"

"Not as strange as you, I'm sure." I hissed back.

Remus was talking to the Ministry representative who had escorted us (I'm really horrible with their names, by the way) and had gotten the time for our 'Questioning' and also sorted some things out for his parent' funerals.

When they got to this part, I moved to hi side and stayed there. Sirius kept on glancing at me, I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored it. After all, as far as he knew, Remus and I were just friends.

Right?

***

Our 'Questioning' was set for the very next day and, let me tell you I have never been more nervous.

I was terrified of being given Veritaserum and someone asking me where I came from. I couldn't tell anyone about these fears but Haphazard and Septimus, the latter who reminded me not to drink anything if they gave it to me.

"Yeah, state the obvious why don't ya." I mumbled. I ended up writing a loooong letter to Lily, and sending it to her through Haphazard.

Then I lay in bed and tried to sleep.

***

"Calm down," Remus said to me the next morning.

"I can't," I whispered, as Ted Tonks typed 62442 into the payphone.

"_Try_." Sirius hissed as we descended through the ground into the lobbby.

"I _am_." I said anxiously. "But it's not working…oh my God, I _know_ that guy…he's an executioner…_oh_…"

"Do you need me to slap you?" Sirius asked warily.

"No." I said, snapping out of it. "Of course not! Where do we go?" I asked Ted Tonks.

But Ted was silent, for the Minister of Magic had just arrived, and Sirius and Remus had to grab onto me so I wouldn't faint.

***

"Emma Pax," The Ministry representative smiled a kind smile at me, one which I could not return. His name was Bob somebody-or-other, I was too nervous to remember. "Would you like a drink?" He asked me.

I blinked. "N-no thanks."

"But I insist." Bob said, his smile wavering slightly, which caused alarm bells to go off in my head. Obviously, they knew something was weird about me.

I took the drink, which was tea. I hate tea that's not green. "Umm, thank you then…I guess…" I pretended to take a huge gulp of tea. "Oww…it's hot..." I lied. The tea was steaming, so I guessed it would be hot. By now, I knew that it had been drugged with Truth Potion.

"Now to worry," Bob smiled slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"It burns." I lied again. "My tongue hurts."

"You'll be alright in a minute," Said Bob, and I swear I wanted to kill him. What was he playing at? "Now…tell me a bit about yourself?"

I sighed. I should have known. I felt like I wasin a job interview. And, thankful I hadn't drank the potion, I launched into a story of flat-out lies, lying for the first time in my entire life.

I cannot say I enjoyed it, but some of the questions that were asked made me glad that I was lying.

The most important one was: "Where are you from?"

I lied completely for that one.

***

"They gave me a truth potion of sorts," I said, later on, as we ate ice-creams at a Muggle ice-cream parlour. "And asked me a bunch of questions I didn't want to answer. The questions had no relation whatsoever to what happened in Bali…it was like…I dunno, it was _weird_, like the Ministry wants to know something…about why Voldemort's after me…"

Sirius was clearly annoyed. "They gave you a _truth potion_? Isn't that illegal!?"

"They're the Mninistry," James said quietly. "They can do whatever they want…" He stabbed at his chocolate sundae. "Gits…" He murmured.

"Hey, guys, listen…" I said softly. "The night we were attacked by Dementors…in February last year…I heard Dumbledore and the Minister saying strange things about me…"

"What?" Remus asked, instantly alert. The other two leaned forward too. We were sitting at our own little table in the back, completely absorbed with each other and that was just fine for us.

"The Minister said that these are dark times," I remembered, closing my eyes in concentration to recall. "He said that if I am truly what Dumbledore _says_ I am…Dumbledore interrupted, and said that the graveness of the situation was not something that I needed to know at that time, he blamed it on exams, but I dunno…he said that I was too young even then to bear the responsibility of such a position. That…when a need _arose_, there would be plenty of time for me to learn it all…and that I should enjoy myself while I could…"

The others were staring at me, stunned.

"I don't know _what_ I am," I said quietly. "But I bet Dumbledore does, and I want to find out. I'm going to ask him."

"Okay," Remus said slowly, nodding. "Okay Emmsy…then we'll help you. In whatever way we can. That's what friends are for, right?"

I nodded. "Always…" _'But what AM I?'_


	76. Ministry Tactics

**Please Note:**

**This story is set in the current day, aka 2010 – NOT in the "proper" Marauders Era in real-life Harry Potter. I should have mentioned it before, and I'm sorry for any confusion it caused. It's not because I don't respect that Ms. Rowling set HP in that time-line, it's just that I wasn't ALIVE then, so I can't relate to it as well as she can. I can relate better to this day and age, down to about 1990. This is why there are laptop computers, DVD's, Emma's favourite song and that thing called _Twilight_ in this fan fic. Emma space-travelled, she didn't TIME-travel... ^^;**

**Okay…moving on...**

* * *

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX

Ministry Tactics

"They asked us a lot of really probing questions." Sirius was lying on my bed, and I was sitting at my desk, writing a loooong letter to Lily. Basically, I was telling her _everything_ that had happened, from the moment I'd unpacked my trunk to find Septimus in there, to the end of our little trip to the Ministry of Magic today. The entire ordeal hadn't really taken that long, but it had _seemed_ to drag on for hours, due to the fact that I couldn't answer half their questions without endangering myself. And they'd tried to give me Veritaserum. That just wasn't right. They'd done the same to James, Sirius, Remus and even Tonks but, luckily, all of us were smart enough to get around that. We'd all make good Aurors some day.

"Like what?" I asked, pausing and wondering whether or not I should tell Lily that Sirius, Peter, James and I were unregistered Animagi. On the desk next to me, Septimus was curled up around a hot water bottle. Sneaking him through customs had been easy, since there were wizards working at the airports in Denpasar and Heathrow, and now I was the proud owner of a king cobra. Go figure, the girl who used to be mortified by the very thought of snakes now owned and talked to one. Haphazard was asleep on his perch, and I planned to wake him up to give him Lily's letter.

"Like why we rushed to Bali to warn Remus instead of waiting for the Ministry," I glanced over my shoulder and watched Sirius roll his eyes. He was lying on my bed, wearing only his jeans (no shirt) and looking totally at ease, but I could tell that he was annoyed. "And a bunch of stuff about you, half of which I _couldn't_ answer even if I'd _wanted_ to. They seem to want to know an awful lot about you, Ems."

I shrugged. "Dumbledore knows. I'm sure of it. I'm going to get him to tell me, somehow…" _'Sneaky, manipulative Dumbledore – he's a genius or a con-artist but, either way, he __**knows**__…'_. Then: "What questions couldn't you answer about me, Siri?"

"Where do you come from?"

I froze. "Are you asking me that?" I asked finally.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He replied.

I sighed, and finished my letter to Lily. Standing up and going over to Haphazard, I began to prod him awake. I could feel Sirius' eyes on me, as I tied the letter to a sleepy Haphazard's leg, then went over to the open window and threw the grey owl out into the night. Turning around, I saw that Sirius was still lying there, with his hands behind his head, and he was looking at me, waiting.

I said: "I'm going to go and brush my teeth." And I did just that, scrubbing at my teeth until my gums screamed for mercy. I spat and rinsed, and then changed into my pink nighty with the 'bedtime ewe' on them.

I stopped my Remus' room to say goodnight.

He was sitting up in bed, reading the book about Bonds.

"What are we going to do about full moons?" I asked him the question that had been concerning me since his mum and dad's deaths. "We've got two to worry about until term starts…"

"That's what we're here for," James said, coming up behind me. He was cleaning his glasses with a cloth, and looked weird without them on. "Mum and Dad won't find out about it," He added, seeing my face. "Don't worry, White Fang."

"I worry," I replied.

"Well don't," Remus said. "Worrying won't do you any good…"

"I can't help it," I said, looking significantly at the book he was reading.

Remus sighed. I went up to him and gave him a hug, noting how pale and tired he looked, and was wracked up with guilt inside again. No matter what, I still blamed myself for his parents' death. We'd found out they'd been killed the wizard way, by use of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. We just weren't sure which of the Death Eaters had cast the lethal curse. I vowed to find out.

"I'll be fine," He whispered reassuringly.

"I told you, I'm dangerous for you." I muttered, before hurrying back to my own room, wondering how many more people would die because of me. First Louis Bickley, killed by the Basalisk set loose in the school because of my being there, and then Remus' parents, because of my rash actions. The Death Eaters had _known_ I'd take the bait; that I was too righteous to let others die because of me. I would Apparate to the spot they had let Septimus overhear them talking about, and then they would track me – how they were doing this, I didn't know. But everything – the Basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets, the two Dementor attacks, Fenrir Greyback's attack on the Tonks family, the attack in the Forbidden Forest, the incident in Diagon Alley, and what had happened in Bali – it was all connected and, somehow, they were tracking me. When I used magic or Apparated, or used Floo Powder…

Didn't leave me with much to do then, did it?

"Stupid Death Eaters," I muttered, as I stalked back to my room. "Stupid Voldemort…" I found Sirius in the exact same place I'd left him, and watched him look at me in my nightgown. "Are you going to go so that I can get to sleep?" I asked him, hands on hips.

"Not until you answer my question, Emmy." He replied, somewhat smugly.

I sighed. "Fine. Have it your way then, Sirius Black." I shut off the lights, and went over to the bed and lay down next to Sirius, with my back to him. We were in complete darkness, except for the moonlight, which made me worry about what was coming up soon.

I felt Sirius' arms wrap around me. "Why won't you tell me where you're from?" He whispered in my ear.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did," I responded truthfully. "I'd rather you just drew your own conclusions on the matter."

"Hmm," He said thoughtfully. "I believe you're an angel, sent from heaven."

"Not even close, Padfoot." I replied, feeling my eyelids close.

"Well, I can dream can't I?" He pressed his lips to my neck.

"If you say so, dear." I responded sleepily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

***

"Lily is stunned." I announced, reading the letter as I sat in the living room the next day with Sirius, James, Remus, Haphazard and Septimus. "She says she doesn't know what to make of all this, and that she wishes she could help…" I glanced up, to see James looking dreamy. "And, yes, she sends her love to you, Prongs."

"What else did she say?" Sirius asked. He was lying on the couch, feet propped up on the arm. James and Remus were sitting on the other couch – James was reading a Quidditch magazine and Remus was doing his Transfigurations summer homework. I was sitting on the piano stool, with my owl on my shoulder and my snake curled up on my lap. "Anything interesting?" Sirius was looking at me – he'd hardly taken his eyes off me since we'd arrived back in England.

"Umm…" I scanned the rest of Lily's letter, which was three pages long. "Petunia has a boyfriend…ooh, it's Vernon Dursley, here we go…umm…hmm…Valencia's doing well, she caught three mice yesterday and a rat – don't tell Peter, Lils says – and Lily might come and visit, she's not sure…hmm…Molly and Arthur are engaged…and so are Frank and Alice! _Engaged_!"  
"What!?" James and Sirius said in unison. "They're getting _married_?"

I nodded. "That's what Lily says…they're going to wait until they finish school, but it's definitely happening…" As I read this – _they're going to be such lovely occasions, Ems_ – I glanced quickly at James, and wondered when he and Lily were going to get hitched. I couldn't wait.

"It makes sense," Remus said quietly. "Everyone's getting married at the moment…they're scared…"

"I don't blame them," I muttered. "Who knows if we'll all be alive for much longer, the way the war's going…everyone's getting married, starting families…they don't know how much time we've got left, when we could all be killed by Dark Wizards tomorrow…" The breath hitched in my throat. I was thinking of Lily and James, and Harry…and how Lily and James might be…betrayed and murdered. And that reminded me. "Hey, has anyone told Peter what's going on?" I asked.

The boys exchanged a glance. "Umm…no…" James shrugged.

I sighed. "Haphazard…" I began.

He gave a dramatically plaintive hoot. Clearly, he was not up to delivering another letter anytime soon.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Maggie went to answer it from the kitchen.

She came into the living room two minutes later, followed by my new best friend, Bob-somebody-or-other.

Sirius, James and Remus all tensed and me, sitting on a piano stool with a letter, an owl, and a deadly snake, hissed: "What do _you_ want?"

Bob didn't mice on words. "To offer you a deal."

***

Ten minutes later, I thought I was going to have to stun Sirius. He was seeing red, I could tell. "There is no way in _hell_…" He said angrily, and James' parents exchanged worried looks.

"Surely you can't expect us to let this happen." I had to admire my friends' courage. James, Sirius and Remus seemed dead set on letting Bob's plan play out, and despite the fact that they were still in school (and Sirius was still underage) they were arguing my case very strongly.

"She's not bait that you can use to just lure the Death Eaters in," James said angrily. He glanced at his parents. "Mum, Dad – back me up on this one."

"My son is right," Reginald said firmly. "We have adopted Emma into this family, and the idea of her being used in this way is absolutely out of the question."

Bob sighed. It was a sigh of a man who's about to drop a bombshell. "You see, Miss. Pax's record isn't a very good one. We can't find her family, and no one seems to know where she comes from. She just…seemed to appear."

"Why don't you just ask Dumbledore," I said angrily. "_He_ seems to know, and so does your Minister!"

"The Minister doesn't know as much as we need to prove who you are!" Bob snapped, and Septimus hissed angrily. "The point is, she could be shipped of to Azkaban for being a suspected Death Eater!"  
Three things happened then. I froze. Maggie gasped and said: "Not _Azkaban_! Not our Emma!" And James, Sirius and Remus stood up as one, wands raised and pointed directly at Bob.

"You can't use your authority to bully people that way," Sirius said, in a voice that sounded as ominous and dark as mine did when I was beyond anger. "Not here."

"The Ministry is supposed to _protect_ wizards," Remus agreed, his eyes trained directly on Bob. "Not act like undercover Death Eaters."

"Unless that's what you really are." James added.

There was a very tense silence, in which I sat and stared at my three best friends – Sirius and Remus whom I loved, and my surrogate-brother James.

The silence was broken by Maggie saying: "Now really boys, please…what a thing to accuse someone of!"

The boys did not lower their wands.

"James, please…" Maggie said, and her son turned to her. "Calm down…" She begged.

James sighed, and he and his friends lowered their wands, returning to their seats. But all of them were glaring at Bob, who seemed quite unperturbed by this all.

"If I wanted to, I could have all three of you arrested for threatening to attack a Ministry representative." Bob said, narrowing his eyes.

"But you're not going to." I said quickly.

He looked at me.

"I will go to these places, and draw out Death Eaters," I said, ignoring Sirius' protests. "During the school holidays only. I want to return to school and _try_ to have an uneventful last year. But I want some promises – I want some certainties. I want to do things _my_ way."

"You are in no position to be making negotiations, Miss. Pax." Bob said angrily. "As I said before, we know nothing about you but what little information Albus Dumbledore has divulged on you. For all we know, you could be a Dark Witch…"

"Do you think he'd have let her live if she was!?" Sirius cried angrily, as I stood up quickly and raised my wand.

Everybody tensed, but I simply muttered: "_Expecto Patronum_."

The silvery stag burst forth from my wand, standing in full, shimmering glory in the Potters' living room.

"If I was a Dark Witch, would I be able to produce a Patronus?" I asked, in an icy voice, one that made even Bob flinch. "I can assure you that, was I a Death Eater, then you'd all be quite dead by now. I have had multiple opportunities to kill my friends," I gestured to them, sitting on the couch in a row. "When I've been alone with them for two years, and yet here they are. If you're still in any doubt, we can sit here all day and discuss it. But, in the middle of a war, there's really no time for that, is there?"

My Patronus flickered and died.

Bob was at a loss for words.


	77. After The Funeral

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN

After The Funeral

The next day I got out of a Ministry car, and walked quickly across the grass toward the cemetery, my shoes making no noise on the grass, my black dress billowing in the light breeze.

Standing at the gates ahead of me were a throng of people, including Ministry representatives and friends.

Wearing black suits and looking especially sombre were James, Sirius and Remus.

I approached them, pausing briefly to take the hand of Nymphadora Tonks, who was wearing a black dress also and looking very upset. She'd known and liked Remus' parents.

We stood by the three boys, and none of us spoke.

There was nothing to say.

***

_If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way…what I would do, what I would give, if you, return to me, someday, somehow, some way…if my tears could bring you back…to me…_

***

I was trying not to pay attention during the funeral, fiddling with a paperclip in one hand and holding Tonks' hand with the other. James, Sirius and Remus were pall bearers. Lily and Peter had surprised us by showing up, and Peter was a pall bearer too, along with Reginald, Ted Tonks, a man I didn't know, and Peter's father (who was so old that, he too, looked as if he might drop dead at any given moment during the procession). Lily and I sat side-by-side, and then walked with Tonks, to where the Lupins were going to be buried. I hadn't cried once but, as I looked at Remus Lupin, the floodgates open, and I began to sob quietly. No matter what, I still blamed myself.

Millions of white rose petals floated down from the sky, curtesy of someone's wand, and settled themselves on the final resting places of Remus' parents.

***

_Said I'll thank you, I'll always thank you, more than you would know, than I could ever show. And I love you, I'll always love you, there's nothing I won't do to say these words to you, that you will live forever…_

***

When the funeral was over, we all went back to Remus' house for the wake. Remus hadn't been there since his parents had died – Ted and Dromeda Tonks had been taking care of it for him.

In the bathroom, I discovered that my makeup had run. At least I had been wearing sunglasses (like everybody else) so nobody knew. I washed my face and dried it, and went out into the hall, running into Sirius.

"Come on," He said, quietly taking my hand and leading me upstairs, to where the others were in Remus' room.

Remus was holding something in his hands.

"She wanted you to have this," He told me, as I came in with Sirius. "My Mum…she really liked you…here…I'm not sure what it is exactly…" And he held out the box to me, which was small and fit in the palm of my hand. It had to be some sort of jewellery. There was a note attached to it.

--

_Dearest Emma,_ it read.

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer here. No matter if it is just after I write this, or many years down the track, I always found you to be a beautiful and lovely young lady. My Remus spoke of you often, and very highly. He cherishes your friendship above all others – it has been so difficult for him to make friends, due to the nature of his condition and, as I am sure you can understand, he had all but given up hope of ever finding his soul mate._ I gulped. _Nothing would make me happier, as I write this, than to see you and Remus wedded, to be unified by a Marriage Bond, and raising a beautiful family. I know that this would make my Remus very happy. Enclosed is a gift to help you achieve this status._

--

With shaking hands, I opened the box, and found two plain gold bands, probably goblin-made and very, very old.

--

_These belonged to myself and Remus' father, and to his parents, their parents, and their parents' parents before that._

--

I flinched, and closed the box with a snap.

Feeling everyone's eyes on me, I said quickly: "Be back in a tick…don't break down without me…" I turned and hightailed it into the hall, down the stairs three at a time, and into the kitchen. Most of the guests were in the living room or dining room, so I was free to make a cup of green tea by myself.

I stood in the kitchen, sipping my tea and staring at the rings.

Remus' mother…her dying wish was for me and Remus to get _married_…

Did I want to?

Absolutely!

But…Sirius…and Tonks and the unborn Teddy…

But…

"I don't _get_ it!" I cried softly, tears falling and splashing into my tea cup. "_What_ is the right thing to do!?" I finished my tea, tears and all, and washed the cup by hand.

Suddenly, there was the loud crack of someone Apparating into the living room, and gasps.

I ran into the living room, hearing my friends running downstairs, and found Bob and an unfamiliar – yet familiar – woman standing in the midst of people. Bob was dressed in black but the woman, who was old and had a face like a toad, was dressed all in _pink_, looking out of place…

Dolores Jane Umbridge.

So, you can forgive me if I was a little rude to her, especially when she said, loudly: "I must insist that this little gathering is broken up, as I must speak with the girl whose fault it is you're all here." Then she gave a little shriek as a book flew out of the bookcase and narrowly avoided hitting her in the face (at least eight people claimed responsibility for this later on).

"If you want to speak to Emma," Sirius said, glaring at Umbridge. "Then you speak to _all_ of us." He, James, Remus, Peter and Lily had come to stand by my side. Nymphadora Tonks slipped out of the crowd and hurried to my side, sliding her hand into mine and giving me a reassuring smile. Today her hair was long and black.

Umbridge looked a little surprised, and then she gave a shrill little laugh. "Oh, forgive me, but I was under the impression that Miss. Pax worked for us, not the other way around."

"I work for _nobody_, Dolores Umbridge," I said icily, standing up straight, and tucking the jewellery box and letter from Remus' Mum into my dress pocket, next to my wand. "And, for the record, anything we discuss will be repeated to my friends regardless. So save yourself the hassle, me the breath, and let us go into the kitchen so that these people can continue respecting their deceased friends. _Please_."

"Well," Umbridge narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "This is just…"

"Dolores," Bob said uncomfortably. He looked like a saint next to her. "It's best…to not push these children…please…"

She looked at him, then back at us. Sirius had placed his hands on my shoulders, and Tonks still had her hand slipped through mine. Lily's cheeks had turned the same colour as her hair.

Nobody spoke.

Then Umbridge smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Yes, of course. Well, let us go to the kitchen then."

***

It was a credit to us all that we refrained from pouring our boiling hot tea all over Dolores Umbridge. She was every bit as horrible as she'd seemed in the books, and my only relief was that she and Bob left an hour later.

I stared down at the list in my hands, for the fifth time.

"There are seven and a half weeks left until term begins again," I said. "And there's not a continent they're not sending me to, to weed out Death Eaters. How convenient for them!"

Sirius was barely suppressing his anger. James' hands were shaking.

"When do I get time to _live_?" I asked. "I've had enough of Death Eaters…and now I'm expected to…still, I'm not complaining. It's for the 'greater good'." I sarcastically mimicked Umbridge. "I'll be 'helping the Ministry to fight against this oppression'."

"We're coming with you, Emma." Lily said quietly, but I heard her.

"Oh no you're not!" I replied.

"You can't stop us from coming with you." James reminded me.

"Oh yes I can!" I said, standing up, crumpling the pink parchment in my hands. "I'm _not_ bringing you with me! This is _my_ mission!"

"You don't have to listen to what that Umbridge woman says!" Sirius said angrily, from his place atop the kitchen counter.

"I'm not listening to her," I said, just as angrily. "I'm listening to _myself_! And _I'm_ saying you're _not_ going!"

"We're going." Remus said simply. "Whether you like it or not."

"I'm not letting my best friend go and do something like this all by herself." Lily added.

I shoved the pink parchment into my pocket angrily. "No." I said.

"Yes." Sirius disagreed.

"W-we're with y-you." Peter stammered.

Tonks nodded in agreement.

I lost it. "_There is no way in hell, no way in heaven, no way in this wide open world! No way you're ending up in any of those three places_!" I shouted. "_Moony, your parents are __**dead**__ because of me! How the hell do you think I'd feel if it was one of you whose funeral I had to go to!? All I ever seem to do is get people killed! First my brother, then Louis, and now Moony's parents! I can't handle it anymore!_" I turned, ran, and pushed open the kitchen door leading outside. I hit the ground at a run on all-fours, my white wolf body running into the afternoon, toward the pine woods.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

As soon as Lily saw Emma transform into a wolf, she gasped. "I knew it, oh God I just knew it!"

Sirius leapt from the kitchen counter, and had transformed into the big black dog even before he'd crossed the threshold. He ran from the house, following Emma into the woods, and Lily just stared after them.

"What brother?" James whispered, standing close to Lily and holding her hand.

Lily sighed. "I don't know. She mentioned him once – her twin brother – but she wouldn't tell me anything more about him. Just that…it was her fault that he died…"

James frowned slightly. "No…it wasn't…it wasn't…her…"

Lily, Peter and Remus looked mystified.

***

I ran until I reached the ocean, and stopped, sitting on a cliff overlooking the waves. I howled once, mournfully, focusing all of my sorrow into that one, drawn out sound.

Then I just sat, and stared at the late afternoon sun, and the dangerously crashing waves. They held no serenity, no peace, for me.

Presently, I heard footfall behind me, but didn't turn around, as a large black shape came up beside me, and nudged me with his nose.

I turned to look at the huge black dog, who was bigger than me even though I was a wolf.

He tilted his head to one side, looking at me with quizzical eyes, and I sighed.

Both of us transformed in unison, finding ourselves kneeling side-by-side on the grass together. The sunlight reflected off of Sirius' skin, making him look as if he had a tan.

I mentioned this, keeping my eyes glued on the horizon.

"I could get one," He said quietly, gazing in the same direction as me. "In California, or Perth – somewhere sunny."

I sighed. Those were two of the places mentioned on Umbridge's list. "You guys are really dead set on coming with me, aren't you?"

"Yup." He nodded.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, neither of us moving or saying a word.

Then I asked him: "What do you want to know, Sirius Black?"

"Your brother," He said immediately, and a lump formed in my throat. "Emma Pax, _please_ tell me about your brother." I finally turned to gaze at him. His eyes were pleading. "I want to know." He whispered.

I closed my eyes. I had never told anyone but Lillyana about this. This was going to be hard. "My brother was my twin, although he was born first. I don't remember his name, and my family never spoke of him after he died. We were three…" I opened my eyes and, although I was looking out at the present ocean, my mind was far away. In front of my eyes was a screen, playing the events of the day that had changed my life forever. My family's faces, always in the shadows. "My brother and I were fooling around by the water, playing on the cliff…a cliff just like this one…we were only kids, but my brother was always very brave, and I was very reckless. I was always getting us into trouble. I went too close…my brother pulled me back…but he fell in…they never recovered his body, and my parents forever blamed me for his death – not by mentioning it, but from the way I was treated. Second rate to my older sister, Samantha, and forever made to feel guilty for every little thing that ever went wrong…they used to hurt me. My sister would hit me, and my parents abused me. I used to come to school with scars on my arms, and everyone jumped to conclusions. I was an outcast. And it was all my fault…if only…he hadn't died…" The image before my eyes blurred, and that's when I realised that I was crying. Hard. Tears were streaming down my face, unhindered, and I tried to wipe them away but more fell. I missed my brother so much, I had never told anyone but my very closest friend about this.

Sirius' face was a mixture of anger and disbelief, and then he took me in his arms, dragging me over to him, and he held me. I buried my face in his chest and just cried and cried, ashamed but, at the same time, relieved to finally be showing some emotion like this.

"It's not your fault," Sirius said, after awhile. "Your parents and sister…I swear, if I ever meet them…" He trailed off. "Em…you were only a kid."

I looked up at him, my eyes still wet with tears.

"You couldn't have done anything," He told me gently. I had never heard Sirius _be_ so serious. "The deaths were…coincidental. They just happened to happen when you were around…this does not make them your fault."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," I whispered. "You…and the others…I don't want you to die…" Just thinking about the future made me feel sick. "Not in…that way…not accident…or murder…_especially_ not murder…" I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to imagine it…what I knew was going to happen.

Now would be a perfect time to tell him about Peter's betrayal…

But before I could, something silver stepped out of the trees, and we both looked at it.

It was silver doe.

"Is it okay if we come and find you now?" It asked, in Lily Evans' voice. "We have chips…"

Sirius and I looked at each other, the upset feeling I'd had before was dissolving, as if Lily's Patronus was calming me.

"Chips." Sirius said, his face brightening. "I could go for some chips."

"They'd better have fish, too." I said, as Lily's Patronus turned and trotted off into the forest. "Or else they'll be swimming with them." I joked.

Sirius smiled, as we settled ourselves down onto the grass and he put his arm across my shoulders.

"Is that why you're so scared of the water?" He asked me.

I bristled. "I am _not_ scared of the water," I said indignantly. "I just never learnt how to swim, that's all!"

"Want me to teach you?" Sirius asked me.

I blinked. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Em, you don't know _what_ went through my mind the day Bellatrix tried to drown you," He said, a little roughly. I could sense how much he hated his cousin. "I…I'll do everything I can…everything in my power…to ensure that it never happens again…"

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "If it will set your mind at rest…"

"It will." He said firmly.

I nodded. "Then I'll let you teach me…once we get to Perth."

Sirius looked at me, startled, and then a huge grin lit up his handsome face. "You serious?" He asked me.

I grinned. "No, _you_ are."

He laughed. "That's the Emma I know…and love." And he leaned down, his lips an inch from mine.

My breath quickened.

"Ahem?" Came a voice from behind us and, startled, we looked up to see James, Peter, Lily and Remus, standing at the entrance to the pine forest. Lily and Peter were holding a picnic basket, and Lily carried a picnic blanket in her arms. James was the one who had spoken. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" He asked, coming over to us.

"Invite only," Sirius said, with a straight face, as we stood up to allow room for the picnic blanket. "Same as Em's world-wide tour. She just handed out five of them."

Lily gasped. "She said we could come?" She looked at me. "We can come?" She confirmed.

I nodded. "Just promise me you'll be careful." I told them.

Lily threw her arms around me. "Oh Em, of _course_ I will! We all will!"

I hugged her back. "Where's Tonks…uh, Nymphadora?" I asked, as we settled ourselves onto the picnic blanket.

"She and her parents went home," Remus said, making it sound as if 'home' didn't mean right next door to his place. "But I sent a Patronus to let her know you were okay. She's worried about you."

I smiled at him. "Good…I mean, it's good that you sent her the Patronus and all…" But, even as I said it, my heart was breaking.


	78. Sweet Home Tucson

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT

Sweet Home Tucson

"Who wrote this list anyway?" I asked, brandishing the crumpled, somewhat ripped piece of pink parchment at Remus. It had been a week since I'd been given it, and I hadn't treated it very nicely. It reminded me of Umbridge.

Remus shrugged. "Who knows?" He was changing into a pair of jeans and, as I watched, he pulled cowboy boots out of his closet. I stared at them as he packed them into his small suitcase, which he magicked smaller.

At last, I asked: "Umm, Moony…_where_ did those come from?" The boots were dark brown, with cactus-print on them, and were nice and shiny.

Remus looked embarrassed. "Uh…Maggie decided to outfit us all for our trip to Tucson. I didn't really want to tell her that they might get ruined during the full moon, unless we're in Forks, but…"

"Where are mine?" I demanded.

Remus raised an eyebrow, and then raised his wand. "_Accio_ boots!" He said, and a pair of pink cowgirl boots zoomed into the room.

"Cool," I said appraisingly, admiring them. "But I still wish we were going to California…stupid Umbridge…it's bad enough that Peter can't come…" Peter's parents had not wanted him to come with us and, because Peter was underaged, he'd had no choice but to stay. He actually seemed kind of relieved. The wuss. "Well, at least Sirius gets to come. I can't _wait_ to see him in a cowboy hat!"

Sirius suddenly walked past the door, wearing nothing _but_ a cowboy hat. "Prongs, have you seen my pants?" He called down the hallway.

My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates, and my face was bright red. "Oh…never mind. I mean at least they're letting us off all our homework…lucky us…"

***

We were standing on the driveway. 'We' meaning me, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Maggie, Reginald, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon, and Nymphadora Tonks and her parents.

As soon as we'd Apparated to our chosen destination, then we'd be met by Ministry representatives – and hopefully _not_ Death Eaters. Hopefully they'd come much later.

My first impression of Vernon Dursley? I hated him on sight, and he me, so that was okay. I decided to ignore him.

Lily's parents hadn't wanted to let her go but, as she'd pointed out, she _was_ of age, and also that she was helping me. Lily's parents liked me, and so Lily got to come too.

Lily was standing there, running through everything again, and we listened attentively. James stayed by her side the whole time.

"We're to meet up with the Ministry representative, Calliope Marrons," Lily reminded us all. "And try to act as normally as possible."

"Yeah, right," Sirius muttered under his breath.

Lily shot him a Look. "And then we wait…for the Death Eaters to arrive." She finished.

Mrs. Evans gasped, and hugged her daughter tight.

Petunia just rolled her eyes.

"They'll be fine, Rosalie," Ted Tonks told Lily's Mum gently. "These kids have already proven that they can take care of themselves. They'll be alright."

"Dad…" Nymphadora began, but her Dad cut her off.

"We've been through this, Nymphie," He said tiredly. "You're _too young_."

She pouted. "But Da-ad…"

I went over to her. "You'll be much safer here," I told her gently. "And I'll tell you what happens, okay?"

She nodded. Today her bright blue eyes matched her hair. "Okay."

I gave her a hug, and then returned her to her mother.

Turning around, I saw that Mrs. Evans still hadn't let go of Lily, and Maggie was hugging James.

Seeing my two best friends with their mothers made me feel sad and, glancing at the two men I loved, they were looking at me.

The looks on their faces told me that they knew what I was thinking.

Just as they were about to come over to me, there was a loud crack, and a voice shrieked: "_SIRIUS ORION BLACK_!!"

Sirius and I both tensed, and turned to look at the spot where Walburga Black had just Apparated, along with her youngest son Regulus.

Walburga marched across the grass toward us, followed by Regulus.

"_I don't know what crazy stunt you think you're trying to pull_," Walburga shouted. "_Running away from home, going off to some foreign country, when you're still underage! No son of mine is going to…_"

"_What happened to disowning me and taking me off the family tree!?_" Sirius yelled back.

Walburga's face blanched, and then she positively started screaming, words I couldn't actually make out. But I heard the words 'filthy muggles' and 'mudbloods' thrown in there occasionally.

Remus, Lily, James, Maggie, Reginald, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Petunia, Vernon, Nymphadora, Dromeda and Ted were all staring at old Mrs. Black in shock. Sirius' face showed the anger and hatred he felt toward his mother, and Regulus was looking slightly embarrassed about the way his mother was behaving.

"Can we just go now?" James asked me, over Mrs. Black's screams.

"In just a sec," I replied loudly. "She actually can stop him from going…" I stepped up to Sirius. "Let me handle this, Siri…" I stepped forward. "_Mrs. Black_!" I shouted.

She stopped screaming, and looked at me for the first time that morning. I shot her a dazzling smile, my most sparkling one. "Hi! Long time no see! How have you been?" I asked politely, a quizzical tilt to my head.

She blinked, and then smiled at me, and the smile made me _almost_ roll my eyes – Walburga is the ugliest woman I have ever seen, but not by Dolores Umbridge standards. Umbridge is a whole _new_ branch of ugly. Maybe it's Walburga's _soul_. "I am fine, Miss. Pax. Regulus speaks of you often."

I was fairly certain Sirius glared at his brother, whose eyes looked guarded. I smiled at Regulus, and then said: "All good things I hope?" He nodded. "I'm glad. Anyway, Mrs. Black, it _almost_ sounded like you were stopping us from going on holiday."

"Eh? Holiday?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, that's all it is, a little R and R, a bit of a break – everyone needs a break every now and then, right?" I shrugged a little. "I mean, what with my final year at school approaching, I'm _exhausted_. I need a little vacation, you know? I thought I'd go somewhere nice and peaceful, like California," I said, purposely naming where we _weren't_ going – not anymore. "Yeah?" Then I glanced at Regulus.

He said: "That's actually a really good idea Mum, school's been really stressful lately – Emma is absolutely right."

Walburga nodded. "I see that she is. Alright then, I won't stop you from going." She smiled at me. "You're such a lovely young lady, Miss. Pax."

'_Yeah, I'll bet'._ I thought. Regulus and I looked at each other.

"You owe me." He said quietly.

I didn't like the way he said that.

But I just nodded. "See ya, Reggie."

He nodded to me, then took his mother's arm and she Disapperated with him.

I breathed a sigh of relief – Sirius' family made me nervous. I hoped she wouldn't find a way to tell the Death Eaters any of this. That's why I hadn't told her where we were _really_ going.

I turned to find everyone staring at me, their eyes like saucers.

"_What_!?" I exclaimed. "Look, I had to say _something_ otherwise she wouldn't have let Sirius go!" _'And Sirius' coming is de rigueur'_. "I just distracted her from the fact that he was going, and made it sound like it _wasn't_ a 'save the world' type mission."

"Yeah," Sirius looked like he was trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say. "But how did you…you know..?"  
"Talk to her without screaming at her?" James finished.

"It wouldn't have done any good," I shrugged. "And she seems to want me as a daughter-in-law, so I need to stay in her good books so that she doesn't not want me and tell the Death Eaters where I am…" I suddenly found myself being hugged by Maggie, who must've decided that she couldn't stand the thought of me leaving without her saying goodbye to me. And, I allowed myself to be hugged, because I remembered her hugging her son, Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Tonks hugging their respective daughters, Peter's mother keeping him at home for his own safety, and Mrs. Lupin's dying wish, and I realised that _this_ was how a mother _should_ act – not like mine or Sirius'.

Maggie's hug was soft but firm, she smelled of spices and flowers, and she whispered in my ear: "Stay safe."

Tears stung the backs of my eyes, and I nodded. "I will…Mum." I said, before drawing back from her, grabbing a still-stunned Sirius by the arm, and turning on the spot, disappearing into space.

***

The hot weather of Tucson came as a shock to my English friends, but I was used to such heat. I looked around at the Tucson landscape instead, admiring it. It was beautiful, in a desert-y sort of way, with cacti and everything. The Catalina Mountains stood tall in the background.

"Where is this guide supposed to meet us?" James asked, at the same time Lily muttered: "No Death Eaters…"

"Here comes someone now…" I murmured and, in unison, we all drew our wands.

A person was riding toward us on horseback. She was a tall, deeply tanned woman with tawny-coloured hair. She was wearing jeans, a shirt, boots and a cowboy hat, and leading five other horses from her own tall, brown mare.

"Howdy," She called to us. "I'm Calliope Marrons!" She pulled up her horse before us, and dismounted. Automatically, we trained our wands on her. She smiled apologetically. "I don't blame you for being wary. I've been informed of what's been happening to you in England. Here," She said, stepping away from the horses, and slowly drawing her own wand. We watched her. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery horse galloped into existence, and then vanished.

Lily nodded. "It's her." We finally lowered our wands.

After we introduced ourselves, Calliope told us what was going to happen. She was a trained member of the American Ministry of Magic, and an Auror. She would be with us at all times, and would lead the attack as soon as the Death Eaters showed themselves. Meanwhile, we would be staying with her and her family.

"We'd better get started," She added, looking up at the sky. She had a nice American drawl that I liked. "And out of this weather…"

"_Tell_ me about it," Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's _boiling_…"

"Actually," Remus said quietly. "What she means is that there's a storm coming."

Sirius looked at him in disbelief. "What? But it's, like, a hundred degrees out here."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, but it's also July…"

I snapped my fingers. "Ah, monsoon season in Tucson. Right…"

Calliope nodded. "That's right. So, let's get headed back." She walked back over to her horse.

Lily was gazing at the tall, four-legged creatures uncertainly. "Umm, I've never ridden before…" She admitted.

The rest of us said that we hadn't had much experience on horseback either.

Calliope laughed a relaxed, Tucson-y laugh. "Don't worry about it! These are what we call 'beginners horses'. They're literally bomb-proof."

"You've tested it?" I blinked.

She smiled. "Emma, my young kids are all magic and learning to control their powers – our horses _have_ to be bomb-proof."

I nodded, and walked over to the shortest of the five horses Calliope had brought with her. This one was a gelding (castrated male) with blue eyes and a brown and white coat – a skewbald. Embroidery on his saddle read **Patch**. Apt.

Calliope helped us all to mount, showed us how to hold the reins, and we were off at a steady, comfortable walk. Lily rode a red chestnut mare named Crimson, Sirius was on a black gelding called Wanderer, James' mare was a light grey called Whistle, and Remus road a golden palomino called Luna. For the most part, we did alright. There was one moment when my horse trotted to catch up with Sirius' horse, and I clung to the saddle horn to stay on. It was exciting.

Calliope led the way on her horse Woody, and told us about Tucson, her family, the American branch of the Ministry, and the horses. By the time we reached her house, which was a farm on the outskirts of town, the sky was blackening with storm clouds.

Remus gave Sirius a look that plainly said _see?_, as we rode up the driveway toward the farmhouse.

***

When we reached the barn, we all dismounted. My legs felt like jelly – I'd never ridden for so long before – and I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow. Nonetheless, we helped take off the horses' saddles and bridles (it's called untacking) and gave them a good brush, keeping an eye out for the weather and for Death Eaters. Only the former came, as we rushed into the house and the rain started.

"Made it!" Sirius said, grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes.

***

Inside the house, we were greeted by Calliope's five children, all of whom had her tawny-coloured hair and Tuscan accents. Thanks to Calliope's introduction to her life-story on the ride to her house, we knew what to expect, but it was still somewhat of a shock.

Joshua was eight years old, and had his nose buried in a book about a werewolf named _Warick_. He wore glasses, and seemed very animated about the book he was reading. I thought he'd get along with Remus.

Brian was next, at seven (and a half) and seemed to be very animated about Quidditch. We let James deal with that one.

Robert was five years old, and blind. He had a familiar though, a big black Labrador guide-dog named Sooty. Apparently Sooty went everywhere with Robert. Sirius seemed impressed with this arrangement.

That left Calliope's last two children, two year old twin girls named Melissa and Amy. They immediately latched themselves onto me and Lily. Lily knelt down to Melissa's eye-level, and Melissa smiled a big, slightly toothy smile. I looked at Amy, who immediately held her arms up to me, and I automatically picked her up just as Calliope came back into the front hall with a tall, tawny-haired man who could only be her husband Sam, and an older woman who must've been her mother.

"Oh, doesn't she just look precious with a child in her arms!" The old woman said, and my face went scarlet.

James nudged me in the ribs teasingly, and Lily smiled. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance.

Calliope laughed. "Come on everyone, grub's up!"

***

Dinner with the Marrons was one of the most fun experiences of my life, and everyone had a great time, talking and laughing over the chicken and prime ribs, even though the storm raged outside. But, Calliope had assured us, the house could withstand it.

A monsoon is a summer lightning storm. It's very dangerous, but we were safe inside.

After dinner we played charades by _Lumos_ light because the power went out, and Joshua and Brian told a scary story about a vampire. We roasted marshmallows over the fireplace (with Bluebell Flames in it) and everyone went to bed at different times.

At last, only Calliope and Sam remained awake, along with me and my English friends.

"Sam and I will stay awake to keep watch," Calliope said to us, as we sat in the living room. "Although I doubt any Death Eaters will come by in _this_ storm, unless they're insane."

We smiled. We were also certain that the Death Eaters, though they _were_ insane, _wouldn't_ try and come along during a summer lightning storm.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and I went into the guest room where we were staying, and tried to find our things in the dark.

Once we had our wands and used _Lumos_, Lily and I changed into our nighties in the bathroom, and the boys changed in the room.

The Marrons had arranged for us to sleep on big, comfy purple sleeping bags, and Lily and James pulled their sleeping bags close together. We teased them about it but, then again, I slept rather close to Sirius and Remus, so I couldn't talk.

We fell asleep listening to the rain and lightning outside.

When we woke up the next morning, the storm was over.

***

For two days, we stayed on high alert, looking for any signs of Death Eaters but, for two days, they didn't come.

I relaxed. I stopped jumping at every little thing. I used magic a bit more. I played Quidditch with James and Brian. Sirius and I went for a run at night. We spent more time around the horses. I learned how to canter. I loved taking care of Melissa and Amy. I sang the kids to sleep. I read books that I'd never heard of before.

I was having a great time. Calliope was a friendly, warm, wonderful woman, and the rest of her family were easy to get along with.

Remus got stung by a scorpion. We English wizards all learned how to treat a sting so that it didn't hurt a smidgen (poor muggles have no clue).

All of us forgot why we were here, until the third day that is, when we decided to go for a trail ride up into the Coronado National Forest. We'd be gone for the whole day, and Calliope's mother – Janni – was going to stay behind a mind the farm. For an old woman, she didn't act it. You should have seen her chopping wood the muggle way.

The twelve of us going put on our helmets, mounted our horses (I was on Patch again) and headed off. We rode single file – Calliope in the lead riding bareback with Melissa on Woody's back with her, followed by Joshua, Brian, Lily, James, Robert (with Sooty trotting along beside him), Sirius, me, Remus and then Sam, with Amy on his horse's back with him. This was a good arrangement, we could all see that, and all of us were getting used to riding – my legs had stopped hurting.

The trail we took climbed uphill, and into the mountains. It was covered in pine forests, and was so green whereas the rest of the land was…well, not.

We saw a squirrel, and two geckoes. Eventually, we reached a small stream and took a rest stop. Lily nearly fell getting out of the saddle, and would have had James not caught her.

"Thanks," She said, blushing slightly. She glanced at the Marron children. "The kids are better riders then I am."

"Considering they've been riding since before they were born," I said, remembering Calliope's story about how she'd ridden for the entire nine months she'd been pregnant with each of her children.

"Yeah," Lily said. She was watching Robert attend to his horse, expertly loosening the girth on the saddle, and leading his horse to water. "Still…you gotta wonder how he does that…"

***

Sometime in the early afternoon, we reached the Marshall Springs Campgrounds, and enjoyed an hour or so there, dangling our feet in the water and talking practically non-stop.

Only Remus was quiet and, as we were heading back to our horses, he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Emma!" He said, alarmed.

I came to a stop too, because I'd also felt it. A change.

Everything had changed.

"Padfoot, Prongs!" Remus and I called in unison. "Lily!!"

A silvery shape suddenly galloped through the trees, and stopped directly in front of us. It was a horse, exactly like Calliope's, and it spoke in Janni's voice.

"_They are coming._"

Remus suddenly dragged me down to the ground.

"_Stupefy_!" A red beam of light zoomed over our heads.

"Rosier!" I heard Sirius yell, as Remus dragged me up again, and dragged me toward the trees, forcing me to run with him into the forest.

"We can't just leave them!" I exclaimed, dread filling me, and I was relieved that my important items – my wand, my pocket watch, my enchanted charms and the rings from Remus' Mum – were in my backpack.

Remus didn't stop running. "Ems, they're after you! The Ministry will protect them, we have to get out of here! We agreed to it!"

"But the Marrons..!" I gasped. The happy family…what would happen to them? The kids…and what had happened to Janni? Was she alright?

"Trust them!" Remus cried, as we ran through the trees. "Right now, we need to stick to our plan!" He suddenly stopped, and took me by the arms, looking intently into my eyes. "Lily, Prongs and Padfoot will be sticking to the plan too. Prongs and Lily will help Padfoot Apparate, and we _need_ to get to Forks too, remember?"

I wet my lips, which had gone dry from shock. Remus' eyes burned into mine. I couldn't hear the signs from the inevitable battle behind me. Of Calliope and Sam, protecting their children from the Death Eaters until help arrived. How could they survive? I sighed. Then I nodded. "Right. Forks."

"Here," Remus said, and held out his hand, which I took. His eyes smouldered, and mine welled up.

Then we turned on the spot and Disapperated.


	79. Shelter From The Rain

**Note: NOT a Harry Potter – Twilight crossover. Whilst I liked Twilight, this is primarily HARRY POTTER, THE BEST!!!! Forks is just…a place I can write about, like Perth, Bali and Tucson, and those that are to come. Weather patterns, random stuff and all. And made for some strange irony on Emma's part, since she **_**hates Twilight**_**…well, what Emma hates is feeling like she's trapped in a movie, which she **_**is**_**, and one is enough for her. To those of you who are still reading, sit tight – we've got multiple kilometres to go!**

I'd like to thank my avid readers, who inspire me to keeping writing (well, them and green tea/the occasional red wine/real-life experiences/books/music/Muse).

_HufflepuffWitch – hates "Twilight" as much as Emma does. She was worried this was gonna turn into a dreadful cross-over. Never!!_

_sweetypie200494__ – loves this story!_

_ColdCypher__ – loves the references to the future!_

_weatherwitch.X.x.X._

_Perminatly Lost In Thought_

_SelenaDemiandMileyfan10__ – my fellow Transformers fan!! 3_

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE

Shelter From The Rain

Remus and I arrived in the middle of a typical Forks downpour, and were drenched to within an inch of our lives within seconds, even under the canopy of trees.

"Come on," He said, looking at me from underneath his sopping fringe. "We need to find the others…"

With my hand in his, I walked with him through the dense forest, feeling like we were in a movie. Neither of us spoke, because we were both thinking the same thing – what had happened to Calliope and her family? Had help arrived in time?

We hoped…

The rain made it very difficult for us to walk and, more than once, we were holding each other up. Damn Umbridge, for making us come here!

"Do you ever feel like you're in a movie?" I asked Remus, as he stopped me from slipping over on the wet leaves.

He gave me a wry look. "Not in the way you're probably thinking, White Fang."

I began shivering. The change between the weather had taken an effect on me, and I stopped.

"I need to transform," I said, shivering slightly. "I'm freezing…my wolf fur will help…will you be okay?"

Remus nodded, looking concerned, and then I transformed, my white fur _did_ help me keep warm, but only just. Remus and I walked side-by-side through the rain, him with his wand tip lit, and me with my nose to the ground, marvelling at the new scents I could smell on the pine needle laden forest floor.

Then Remus said: "Should I start calling you Emma Black?"

I growled at him. _No_.

He smirked, and we kept on walking. I think he wanted me to growl, to basically say no. The thought comforted me somewhat.

"It's a full moon tomorrow night." Remus said suddenly.

I whined uneasily.

"This will be a perfect forest for me to transform and run around in." He added, and I nuzzled his hand.

It was impossible to tell whether it was still day, or if night had fallen, but we assumed that it was night time.

"Where are they?" Remus muttered. We'd stopped, and were looking all around us.

I transformed, shivering. "M-maybe they d-didn't c-come here?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "They knew we were meant to co…" He broke off as he looked at me, standing there and shivering. It was _freezing_ compared to the hot weather in Tucson, and I was feeling it.

Remus came up to me and put his arms around me, drawing me close to his body, which was surprisingly warm despite the weather. "J-just like in a m-movie…" I stammered.

Remus sighed. "This isn't a movie, Emma."

"Shows how l-little you k-know…" I replied, frowning into his shirt. "T-this is _exactly_ l-like a m-movie…_exactly_ l-like one…l-like…" I trailed off, burying my face into his shirt.

"No it isn't," Remus said firmly, and took out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" He said, and a silvery wolf with a crescent-shaped tail landed on the ground in front of us, before turning into a silvery mist which disappeared into the trees. "Come on," Remus said, taking my arm and pulling me through the trees. I was shaking by now, and even he was starting to shiver too, as we lugged our backpacks, and Remus pushed through low-hanging pine branches. I had no idea where we were going, and I didn't ask. I just trusted Remus completely, put one foot in front of the other, and concentrated on not slipping. Rain lashed against our faces relentlessly, and made it hard for us to move. Multiple times we almost fell, holding each other up as we battled our way through the storm.

After what seemed like hours, but really it was just thirty minutes, Remus suddenly said: "T-there…"

He was pointing up ahead to something, I couldn't quite make it out, but Remus dragged me toward it and, throwing out my hands, I discovered a rock face, with a cave carved out into the side of it by erosion and time. Remus raised his wand and muttered: "_Lumos_." And suddenly I could see.

In relief, we crawled into the cave, which featured a mouth that we _had_ to crawl through but, once inside, we were able to stand up.

Wood and dried leaves littered the ground, and Remus started to say something, but I held up my hand and said: "W-wait, let me…you just k-keep the light up…" I muttered something, and all the wood and leaves gathered together in a nice little fire place. "_Incendio_." I said, and fire immediately lit the forest debris, and the small save was lit by a warm, comforting glow that washed over us both like a hot bath.

"Ah…" We both said, sinking to ground, and Remus added: "_Nox_." Because the fire provided adequate light to our surroundings.

"Death Eaters would be crazy to attack us in this weather…" I whispered. "We'll be safe here…for now…"

"Mmhmm." Remus agreed, as we sat side-by-side, staring into the flickering flames. The orange, red and yellow flames flickered and danced, creating a yellow-y glow on the rocky cave walls.

For awhile, we sat in silence, neither of us voicing the fears that we were feeling but, presently, we couldn't ignore the current situation any longer.

"The others…" I sighed.

Remus nodded. "My Patronus has gone to find them…it will find them, if they're here…"

"If they've died…" I began, shutting my eyes tight. "Moony, what if something _happened_ to them? Padfoot, Prongs and Lily…they wouldn't _be_ in this danger if not for me…" I trailed off.

Remus was silent for a moment, and then he said: "White Fang…do you remember when you said that you were dangerous for me to be around?"

"It's the truth…" I replied.

He ignored me. "And then you promptly went and saved me from a Lethifold?"

"It was going to _eat_ you," I replied. "I had to do _something_…anyone else would have done it…"

"But no one else _knew_," Remus said quietly. "But you…you know straight away. How?"

Oh great, he was asking _me_? "I _felt_ it…in my heart…a cold sense of dread…I knew you were in danger, and I ran back to help you." I managed to say.

"Precisely." He nodded. "Emma, we are Bonded. Whether you like it or not, we're going to have to face up to it sooner or later."  
"How do you feel about me then?" I asked him, facing him. "Do you feel the same way I do – a sense of devotion and protection? Do you ache at the thought of us being apart? Do you have to control yourself not to…" I gulped. "Not to give in to sexual urges? Do you…wish to be as much a part of me, as I wish to be with you?" I turned away suddenly, ashamed. I had never admitted such feelings to someone else before, never, and now here I was, telling one of my very best friends that I wished he was mine.

"Yes." He said, very simply and very clearly, and I looked up at him in shock.

"You shouldn't," I told him. "Voldemort wants me, for some reason. He's sending his followers – _murderers_ – to find me, and I have no idea why. I won't tell you guys where I come from. I'm a secretive person with a troubled past, and I'm more dangerous to you than some freaky, poorly-written vampire is to his mortal girlfriend."

Remus reached out, and took my hand. "I know," He said softly. "I know the danger that surrounds you, even if I don't know why it surrounds you. But I have to ask you this. Are you scared of me? Because I'm a werewolf?" He looked into my eyes.

I shook my head vehemently. "Nuh-uh, no way. Never."

He placed a finger to my lips. "And I'm not scared of you – my Emma."

"I'm dating your best friend," I warned him, refusing to meet his gaze. "And _happily_…but I wish it were you…my Remus…too…here," I said suddenly, shrugging out of my backpack, and digging into it, pulling out the letter and the jewellery box. "Read this…it's the letter your Mother wrote to me, before she died…I'm going to sleep. My Patronus will stand guard…_Expecto Patronum_…" (The stag gave me a weird look that reminded me of James). "I'm tired…goodnight…love." And I lay down on the ground with my head facing the fire since you loose a lot of heat through your head (and your feet, so it was a two-way situation), and pretended to fall asleep as Remus read the letter silently. I stared at the beautiful stag standing guard at the mouth to the cave, and tried not to think.

I don't know if he finished the letter or not, but I suddenly felt him lie down next to me, and place his arms around me.

"Only you can decided…my Emma." He told me, whispering into my ear. "I will still love you…either way."


	80. Use The Forks

**Please Note: The character in this randomly-named chapter is a direct reference to my primary school music teacher who is a proud mother and a wonderful woman, and NOT to the vampire family living in Forks. She just has the same name as THEM…I repeat, this is NOT a cross-over fic! I hate cross-overs! So for the last time, no, the vampire Cullens WON'T show up in it! *Throws Sword of Gryffindor at you***

**Also, there's a bit of violence in this chapter. Nothing you're not used to. *Pulls sword out of your eye***

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY

Use The Forks

I awoke to find myself alone and, for a moment, I panicked. I sat bolt upright, and called: "Remus? _Remus_!?"

He appeared immediately, crawling in through the mouth of the cave, and coming over to me.

"Morning," He said briskly. "Em, I know where the others are, are you ready to…go?"

I was already outside, waiting for him. "Remus, hurry up…" I complained.

He raised an eyebrow, and collected our bags. "Forgetting something?"  
"Oh, yeah…" I grinned sheepishly, and put out the fire. "Okay…_now_ let's go."

***

Remus and I trudged through the thick forest, stopping only briefly to rest every ten minutes or so. We had a good ten kilometres to hike until we reached where Sirius and the others were, and the rain from last night had made the forest floor slippery. Neither Remus or I spoke – we were just too preoccupied with trying not to slip, and every so often one of us would catch ourselves on a nearby tree branch.

"Look," Remus said after awhile. "The forest is starting to thin out…"

And it was too – I believed we were reaching civilisation, as we started to hear noises from the road and, presently, we came to such a road. We stepped out of the forest, onto the tarmac – and were nearly run down by a truck! I grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him back, as the truck sped past us – and then it stopped.

Remus and I both tensed.

"You kids need a lift somewhere?" Called a man's voice. "I'm going into town…not too far now. Need a ride?" He sounded friendly enough.

Still, Remus and I exchanged a glance. We looked into each others' eyes, gold into hazel, asking the silent question. Remus shrugged. I sighed. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Okay," I called to the man and, with Remus' hand in mine, trooped over to the truck. The man inside was at leats fifty, and smiled kindly at us. Remus sat next to him and I sat next to the window, as the truck trundled into town.

***

"_This_ is Forks?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the teensy tinsy town. The movie about it didn't do it any justice.

The man shot me a Look.

"Uh…I mean…how…_quaint_…" I stammered. Next to me, Remus' shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, as the man turned the truck into the carpark of a diner, and we all got out.

Remus and I walked into the diner; because we hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch, and sat down at a booth together after thanking the man for bring us here. Remus turned to me and whispered: "The others should be here in about ten minutes. Do you have any muggle money?"

I shook my head, my heart sinking.

"Me neither," Remus turned to the waitress who was waiting to take our order, and addressed her. "Uh…Sickles?" He asked quietly, and hesitantly.

She regarded him with a puzzled expression for half a second, before nodding, and handing us two smaller menus from her apron pocket. "Yup. That'll be fifteen Sickles and four Knuts, no matter what you get. And it all comes with pumpkin juice, just for you. So what'll it be?" She was in her late forties, and wearing lots and lots of make-up. She had a strong American accent, and was wearing a pink waitress outfit, the kind with a shirt and skirt. Was she on rollerblades? I checked. She wasn't. Thank God.

Remus and I examined the special menus quickly, and then I said: "Can I get the Witchy Waffle Wonder, the one shaped like a Hippogriff, with extra maple syrup and a Chocolate Frog as a free gift?" I handed her my menu.

She nodded, and took the menu. "And for you sir?" She asked Remus.

Remus said: "Uh…can I get the Smiley Face Bacon Special?" He pointed to the picture of the meal he wanted, which had two egg eyes and a strip of bacon for a smile. "Umm, but with a bacon nose? And bacon ears? And a bacon moustache, five o'clock shadow and bacon body?"

The waitress looked at him wryly. "Why don't I just shove an entire pig down your throat?" She asked, taking the menu from him.

Remus looked visibly excited. His eyes lit up. I bit back a laugh.

"I was _kidding_." The waitress rolled her eyes, and gave me a Look. I shrugged.

Remus pouted. "Umm, okay then, sorry…but the bacon man lives in a bacon house!"

"No he doesn't!" The waitress replied, as she left.

"Time of the month?" I whispered to Remus.

His cheeks turned pink. "Do you have to say it like that?" He asked me, pulling a book out of his backpack and burying his face in it.

"Now you know how I feel." I smiled sweetly, and watched a slight drizzle of rain fall outside the window. "Cept' mine's a chocolate craving."

"Lucky you know me then, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Willy Wonka." I replied, and Remus grinned. "So, you who supports Honeyduke's all by yourself…about your 'furry little problem'…" I began but, just then, the waitress came back with our drinks, and I didn't get a chance to ask Remus about it.

***

Remus and I were just finishing up our meal, and standing out the front of the diner, watching the rain fall, when a shiny silver car pulled into the carpark. The licence plate read MOM, and a beautiful dark-haired woman was driving. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and appeared to be in her early to mid twenties.

Even before she'd stopped the car, the front passenger door opened, and Sirius jumped out.

My heart leapt up into my mouth.

"There you are!" He called to me. He was drenched, but I left the dryness of the diner and ran to him, throwing myself into his arms. Suddenly, I sprang back and, without warning, lifted up his shirt, to reveal bandages. "_Sirius_!!"

"What happened Padfoot!?" Remus asked, hurrying to our side.

"Got attacked by Rosier and Lestrange," Sirius said grimly, gently drawing my hands back and holding them in his own. "I was standing right in front of the twins, I couldn't move or else they would've been attacked. Lily and James also suffered minor injuries, because they were helping Calliope and Sam protect the kids."

My heart seemed to thud painfully. The only reason I was uninjured…was because Remus had gotten me out of there so fast. I felt so selfish.

"What about Calliope and the others?" I asked in a whisper. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine," Sirius said, nodding to himself. "Janet got a Patronus from one of her American Ministry friends – the Marrons are all fine, because help arrived soon. As soon as we could, Prongs, Lily and I Disapperated – Lily lost a fingernail, but Janet grew it back for her last night. They've captured Rosier and are still pursuing Lestrange, but the rest of them got away." He sounded tired.

Remus and I exchanged a tense glance. The rest of them got away…that meant that we were still in danger.

The witch who had driven Sirius here came up to us – she was carrying an umbrella and wearing a white jacket over blue pants. She was also pregnant – _very_ pregnant. As in, 'she might've had her baby right there in the carpark' pregnant.

She smiled at us all, and shook hands with me and Remus.

"My name is Janet Cullen," She said, and I drew in a sharp intake of breath.

Remus guessed my reaction. "Don't mind her," She said, smiling at Janet. "She thinks her whole life is a movie."

"It _is_." I muttered under my breath, and the rain seemed to beat down twice as hard.

***

Janet drove us to her house, which was small from the outside but, like most wizard houses, housed a lot more than just furniture. She had three cats aptly named Veela, Lethifold and Snidget for their personalities and looks, and a messanger owl called Harley. She also had a husband named Scott, who turned out not only to be a healer but also to be a great cook. He was tall, with golden blonde hair and glasses, and met us at the door when we arrived at the house. He was wearing a cooking apron, and had a gorgeous silvery-gold cat at his heels.

"I just received word from our friends in Tucson," Scott said, and I hurried up the porch steps to better hear him over the rain. "The Death Eater known as Lestrange managed to escape – he Apparated over a waterfall in the Coronado National Forest, and they have no idea where to." He looked tired and weary, like an older version of Remus. "The Ministry's preparing for the worst, which means those who escaped take the bait and come here."

"We'll be fine," Janet said firmly, hustling Remus, Sirius and me into the house and closing the door behind her. "If they come, then we will be ready for them."

We were standing in the front hall, sopping wet and dripping puddles all over the tiles, but the Cullens (aurgh) didn't seem to mind at all.

"Scott," Janet said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is Emma Pax and Remus Lupin."

"Oh," Scott looked at us clearly for the first time through his glasses, which he took off and cleaned before shaking hands with Remus and myself. "A pleasure."

"Hi." Remus and I said in unison, just as footsteps could be heard from further within the house and, a moment later, Lily and James appeared – Lily's left arm was in a sling and James was on crutches – but they nonetheless greeted us enthusiastically, as if we'd been separated for a year. We went into the living room (which housed a variety of instruments including a baby grand piano, a cello, an acoustic guitar, a golden harp, an ocarina and an oboe) to swap stories, and Remus and I gave a detailed – though still highly edited – rendition of what had happened to us from the moment we'd Apparated out of Tucson.

Something was nagging me, but I had to wait until Janet and Scott had left the room before I voiced my opinions.

They left to make dinner, leaving the four of us alone in the living room, which was small but cosy. Lily and James sat side-by-side on one couch, and he kept an arm around her shoulders. Remus sat on the piano stool, next to the sofa chair I was sitting on. Sirius was perched on the arm of the chair, as if afraid to leave my side for even a second now. A big, fat calico cat was sitting on lap, purring contentedly as I stroked his fur.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being used?" I asked finally, and the others looked at me, surprised.

"Well, yeah Em," James said quietly. "Of course we're being used. Didn't you figure it out?"

"I had kind of hoped they _wouldn't_ use five school-aged wizards to hunt down Death Eaters." I replied. "That maybe we were…I dunno, working _with_ them?

"Nope," Sirius shook his head. "Sorry White Fang, but we're being used."

"Me too?"

"You _especially_." The eldest Black brother emphasized.

"I hate that Dolores Umbridge, and Bob whats-his-name," I grumbled. "We were crazy to ever listen to them, and now we're putting innocent families in danger because of it."

"We'll be fine," Lily said, echoing Janet's earlier words. "We can pull through this. We won't give up."

***

Later that day, the storm had let up, and now water just dripped lazily off of the foliage, which was looking particularly green from where I was lying in a hammock out the back of Janet and Scott's house. Remus was sitting on the patio steps, staring out into the forest, and I guessed what he was thinking.

"We'll be able to run all over the forest tonight," I told him. "Siri can come with us, although James will probably want to stay with Lily…on second thoughts, Siri should stay too, with his injuries…" I added sleepily. The rocking motion of the hammock was soothing to me. It made me want to sleep. From inside the house, I could hear the gentle sounds of James playing the piano, and the even more gentle sound of Lily's singing voice.

"Just the two of us then." I thought I heard Remus say, before I drifted off to sleep.

.*.

_I was wearing silver dress robes, and standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but it sure didn't __look__ like the Great Hall that I knew, because everything was draped in shades of silver, blue and gold. There were other people in the Great Hall with me, but they were dressed up so glamorously that it took me a moment to recognise them all._

_Lily and James danced by me – Lily in robes of bottle green that brought out her eyes and James in smart black dress robes – but James was wearing the Sorting Hat, and it kept slipping down over his eyes._

_I spotted Peter over at the buffet table, dressed in dark grey robes and attacking a large, suckling pig with the sword of Gryffindor._

_Sirius stood up onstage, looking handsome as ever in deep blue robes, and sopping wet for some reason as he sang a song that went: "Back come won't it, gone it's, late too, black prospect's the – hour an past but…" What? The song meant absolutely __nothing__ to me._

_Then I noticed Remus standing there, in shining robes of gold, and wearing a sign that said __**WEREWOLF**__._

_("Took we what recover to and, look to have you'll long hour an…")._

_I started toward him to remove the sign but, just then, somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me back._

_I turned, to find myself staring into the smouldering eyes of one Regulus Black, who was wearing robes of silvery-green, and looking very different from how I usually found him._

"_Let me go," I told him impatiently. "I have to get to Remus…and why is Sirius soaking wet?"_

_("Miss sorely you'll what taken we've: this ponder, searching you're while and…")._

"_No, I can't let you leave," Regulus said quietly. "You owe me. Besides, I'm saving your life, Emma."_

"_I have to help Remus!" I protested._

_Regulus' grip suddenly turned iron-hard. "No! I can't let you go there!" He said strongly. "I won't!"_

_("Ground the above sing cannot we, sound voices our where us seek come…")._

_Walburga suddenly appeared by Regulus' side, and jammed the Sorting Hat onto my head. "You have her now, Regulus!" She cried gleefully. "I'm so proud of you son!"_

_The Sorting Hat grew heavier, pressing down on my face until I couldn't breathe…_

.*.

I awoke to find a huge black cat lying on my face, and I reached up, pushing him away from me and gasping in huge amounts of air.

"Bout' time you woke up, Emmy," Came Sirius' voice from the porch, and I sat up in the hammock to realise that it was late evening, closer to night.

Sirius and Remus stood leaning against separate porch posts, their eyes glowing in the light from the kitchen window.

"Is it time to go now?" I asked them realising that, of course, Sirius would not have let me go out without him.

"It's time." Remus nodded.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

A huge black dog and a smaller white wolf stood side-by-side in the middle of the forest, watching the werewolf lay shaking on the ground before them. The white wolf whined uneasily, and crept to the werewolf's side, nudging him with her nose.

The black dog watched them. His ears were flattened slightly against the back of his neck – Sirius did not like his girl being so close to a werewolf, even though she'd proved on more than one occasion that she could handle him.

Emma nuzzled Remus' neck, and he nuzzled her back, his eyes showing more gold than red, until a sound made his ears prick up.

It was a howl – but it was _not_ the howl of a normal wolf.

It was the howl of an excited werewolf.

One that is on the hunt.

***

I didn't want to believe it but, as I sank my teeth into Remus' muzzle, we had somehow managed to make it back to the Cullens' house – and we were met with a terrible sight, even more terrible than the sight of my two best friends locked fang-to-fang as I landed on the ground, a deep gash oozing red blood from my shoulder.

A second werewolf, much larger than Remus, stood there, cornering Janet and Scott up against the driveway. A low growl slipped from between my teeth – I had doubts in my mind over who this werewolf could be.

He turned his head to me, red glinting in his eyes.

I looked at Fenrir Greyback, and then glanced at Remus and Sirius, still locked jaw-to-jaw, and was torn. Who should I protect?

I suddenly heard the galloping of hooves and turned back to Greyback, just in time to see a familiar-looking stag and a not-so-familiar-looking doe appear from behind the house. The stag lowered his antlers and charged at the large werewolf, whilst the doe placed herself protectively between the battle and the Cullens.

I suddenly heard a yelp, and turned to see Remus pinning Sirius to the ground, about to sink his jaws into the black dog's chest.

With a fierce growl, I lunged at the werewolf, and sank my teeth into the side of his neck. With a wild howl, he leapt aside, raking his claws across my face, trying to dislodge me. With blood streaming from my wounds, I let go of him, landing on the ground, positioning myself protectively in front of Sirius, as the doe – who _was_ she? – was doing with the Cullens, watching James battle it out with Greyback…hey, wait a minute…what was wrong with Janet? Why was she suddenly sinking to the ground, clutching her stomach like that? Why was Scott now leaning over her, a mixture of fear and excitement on his face? Why…_oh_…

I understood immediately, just as Greyback attacked – he sank his huge yellow teeth into the side of my neck, and I yelped with pain.

"_STUPEFY_!!" A female voice shouted, and a streak of red light hit Greyback, knocking him away from me but not knocking him out.

He became still, staring at the red-haired girl that stood where the doe just had, and a look of hunger came across his eyes. He growled, a savage, werewolf sound.

I ran, turning and placing myself between Lily and the savage werewolf, and Greyback lunged – only to be attacked by _Remus_. My very own werewolf crashed into his creator, a fury of claws and teeth, as they came apart, blood dripping from both their bodies, and Greyback snarled, before turning tail and running into the woods, with Remus right behind him.

I barked a sharp warning to the others: _Remus_!

James galloped past me and Sirius, who had slightly recovered from his battle with our best friend, sprang to his feet and raced after James into the trees.

From behind me came a sharp cry of pain, and I spun around to see Scott picking up his wife, who's face was now red and her dark blue eyes alight with pain.

"The baby's coming!" Lily exclaimed, hurrying ahead to open the door for them, as Scott carried Janet past me and into the house. "Quick!"

I stood there in the rain that had suddenly started to pour and stung my wounds, and then I transformed, paying no attention to my own needs as I bolted up the steps and into the house.

There was a baby on the way – no way was I going to miss this.

All everyone ever seemed to do was _die_ when they were around me.

It was high-time somebody got _born_ when I was around.

***

The next morning, Remus, Sirius and James returned, all three of them injured and exhausted, and welcomed back into the open, relieved arms of Lily and myself. They managed to tell us that Greyback had gotten away, that he'd Disapperated as soon as he'd de-transformed. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. Scott, who was quite calm now, set about healing their injuries (he'd already helped Lily and I) and, when he had, Lily and I took the three boys to a quiet room at the back of the house.

The sun was shining today in Forks, sunlight streaming in through the window and onto Janet's tired face, as she sat in the rocking chair, cooing softly to the tiny creature in the bundle of pink blankets that she held in her arms.

"_Welcome to the world, my little star dreamer,_" She sang, in a soft, sweet, Mother-like voice. "_My perfect little Emma-Lily…_"

"It's a miracle." Remus said hoarsely, from where he stood behind me with his bandaged hands on my bandaged shoulders. We looked like a scene from _Grave Of The Fireflies_, except that we were all alright and everything was perfect at the moment. Nobody had died. "Is…is she a witch?" My werewolf wanted to know.

Lily nodded. Her eyes were sparkly and moist today – she and I had already been allowed to hold the tiny newborn, whose eyes were a deep, sapphire blue. "She is – she'll be a powerful, beautiful witch when she grows up, just like her mother…"

At this, Janet looked up, and she smiled to us, beckoning us closer. We all crept into the room for a closer look at the little miracle.

"Wow…" James murmured, his hazel eyes very wide behind his glasses.

"Emma-Lily…" Sirius muttered, shaking his head in disbelief as he stared down at the attentive baby witch. "It has kind of a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…it does…" I agreed. I smiled fondly at the blue-eyed baby and, I could swear, she smiled back at me. "It sure does…"


	81. Turning Japanese

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE

Turning Japanese

"Are you all alright?"

I glared at Bob whats-his-name, from where I was sitting on the couch in the music room at the Cullens. Two days had passed since the full moon. We hadn't heard from the Ministry in forty-eight hours but, it didn't matter, because we were all too preoccupied with getting better, and cooing over Emma-Lily. The newborn was already starting to show some signs of magic – when she cried, the lights would flicker and, if we didn't get her bottle to her in time, then there would be a power outage. That happened three times. But, for the most part, she was a good baby. My friends and I were learning more about babies than we could've cared to but, really, not one of us minded. Lily, especially, seemed to want to have a lot to do with the newborn and, if I'd been James, then I would've been slightly worried.

And now, as we all sat in the living room, listening to James play the piano, as Remus read a book, Lily cuddled Emma-Lily, and the rest of us just sat, Bob had arrived. At least he didn't bring Umbridge with him.

"I heard about what happened with the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback," Bob continued, walking forward from the spot where he had just Apparated quietly. He didn't seem to care if we were okay. "We haven't been able to catch him, so we'll need you five," He looked at us English wizards – Lily with the baby, me and Sirius sitting on the floor near the couch where Remus was lying, and James sitting on the piano stool with his fingers still hovering over the keys. "To head to Hokkaido as soon as possible."

"Hokkaido!?" I exclaimed softly, so as not wake the sleeping baby. "But…but that's in _Japan_! What the…I thought we were going to Paris!" I'd been counting on it – Lily had been there before, she could've shown us around.

"There's been a change of plans," Bob said stiffly. "Apparently there is someone working for the Dark Side who had infiltrated the Ministry, and we need to revise our plans to keep the element of surprise. Here's your new itinerary." He said, stepping forward and holding out a sheet of parchment.

I rose, and took it from him. Then I knelt back down beside Sirius, and he and Remus and I read the words silently, with James hovering over our shoulders.

"What does it say?" Asked Lily, who still had Emma-Lily in her arms. Janet and Scott were talking in hushed tones to Bob, whom I wished would disappear off the face of the planet. "Where are we going, guys?"

"After Hokkaido, Japan," Sirius muttered, keeping one hand on my shoulder. "We're going to Egypt…and Hawaii…New Zeland…then Perth…hey," He said, looking up at Bob. "How come none of these are European places?"

"We're trying to lure the Death Eaters out of their natural habitat." Bob said wryly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and like the Death Eaters were dangerous magical creatures or something (oh, wait, they _were_).

"Oh, yeah right," Sirius said sarcastically. "Like we can _really_ predict what Voldemort's up to."

Janet and Scott gasped, and Bob visibly winced. "Do not say that name!" He hissed angrily.

Sirius and I glared at him. "Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself." I said scathingly. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about…hang on…" I glanced at the list. "Hawaii's tropical! There are _Lethifolds_ in Hawaii! I'm not going!" I said, anxiety pressing in at my heart. A Lethifold had almost eaten Remus before, and I was _not_ going to go through that again!

"You'll do as you're told! Or else…" Bob said angrily, and Sirius rose quickly, crossing the room in an instant.

"Don't threaten my girlfriend!" He said, just as angrily, and an ominous wind blew through the house. The rain outside seemed to beat twice as hard. Emma-Lily stirred in Lily's arms.

"Sirius, calm down…" I said nervously, alarmed by Sirius' tone of voice and stance. If he attacked a Ministry official, we'd _all_ be in trouble. Him most of all. _'And they say MY temper's bad…'_.

There was a very tense silence, which was broken by Scott saying: "I'll make some tea…can you help me, Emma?"

I jumped about three feet in the air, and then stood up. "Huh? Oh, tea yes, I'll help, sure…chamomile, Lils?"

"Yes." She nodded, as Scott and I hurried from the room

I grabbed Sirius on the way out. "Come on – you're helping!" I said, dragging him out of the room as Bob glared after us. "You can get Emma-Lily her bottle." Once out of earshot from everyone else, however, I took his face in my hands. "_Calm down_." I ordered him.

We couldn't afford to have the Ministry after us.

The sooner this was all over, the better.

***

We left Forks the next morning, Disapperating right on the Cullens' driveway.

We'd all said goodbye to Janet, Scott and Emma-Lily, promising to meet up again someday, when we could. But…when that would be, none of us knew.

We stood in a line on the driveway, I took Sirius' arm, and we all turned on the spot in unison, disappearing into space.

***

"So _this_ is what Japan looks like." Despite my misgivings before, I had been very excited to visit Japan, since I had been a fan of Japanese anime for a very long time, and my favourite song was a Japanese one. "It's too bad we couldn't get here last month, when the cherry blossoms were blooming…"

"Isn't that one over there?" Lily asked, pointing.

We all looked.

"It's pink." Sirius said.

"That's _sakura_." I nodded. "That's the Japanese word for cherry blossoms. Uh…_mochiron_."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"Of course."

"Oh. Where'd you learn that from?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Cardcaptor Sakura."

"Who?"

"It's a show."

"Oh."

We were standing in the middle of a park, which looked to be a national monument because there was a shrine there. There were tall buildings around the park, because Hokkaido is a big city. The entrance to the park had a Japanese Shinto-style archway (you know, the ones you see in movies, or the _Samurai Night Fever_ level of the _Gex_ game?).

I glanced at Remus, who was looking pale and tired. His eyes were weary and his arms, which he held close to his sides, sported horribly long white scars. His most recent transformation had really taken a toll on him.

I winced. "Come on guys, we need to find the people we're looking for…Lily, who are they again?"

A group of Japanese school children entered the park. They looked to be in about year three. The girls wore white tops with blue collars, red bows and blue skirts. They looked like miniature Sailor Moons. The boys had white tops with red tie-like things and blue shorts. They all carried notebooks, and were following their teacher.

Lily consulted the sheet of parchment given to us by Bob. "Taichi and Liu Jia Tsukamoto…hmm, Liu Jia sounds like a Chinese name…anyway, they have a daughter named Sasakura and a son named Itachi, and someone was supposed to be around here somewhere…" She looked around. "Hmm…" She said again.

"Not here, are they?" I guessed.

"Apparently not."

"We can look for them." James nodded, glancing around. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"Yeah, we can ask someone." Sirius added.

"Okay then," I said, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Who here can _speak_ Japanese?"  
Lily, James and Sirius all pointed at me.

"I only know what I learnt from watching anime!" I exclaimed. "I'm not fluent!"

"So do you know how to say 'can you tell me where to find Taichi and Liu Jia Tsukamoto'?" James asked.

"_Iie_!!" I yelled so loudly that people turned to look at me. Lowering my voice I hissed: "No, I don't! I can't speak Japanese fluently, I only know a few things! I quit my Japanese class in school. I bailed out because it got too hard, there, I said it. Sensei had had enough of me, besides." I shrugged. "Writing all those little Chinese Kanji characters was hard work. You have no idea…" I trailed off, because Remus was halfway across the park, talking to the teacher of the school children.

We hurried over to him.

Remus was nodding, and the teacher was saying something in Japanese. As we neared them she raised her voice. "Sasakura-Chan? Itachi-Kun?"

A young boy and a younger girl detached themselves from the crowd. The boy had dark brown hair and was carrying a camera. The girl had black pigtails, and held onto the boy's hand as they came over to us.

"Hai, Takenouchi-Sensei?" The boy asked.

The teacher knelt down, and spoke quickly and quietly in Japanese to the boy and girl, and who nodded occasionally.

As this was happening, Remus turned to us. "Those two children are Sasakura and Itachi, daughter and son of Taichi and Liu Jia Tsukamoto."

"How did you find that out?" Lily gaped. She looked really impressed.

Remus shrugged. "I studied my Japanese last night."

"But how did you know what to say to the teacher to find out if she had the kids with her or not?" Sirius wanted to know, at the same time James asked: "What if she'd been a Death Eater?"

Remus shrugged again. He looked calm. "She's not. Trust me."

"You took a pretty big risk, though." Sirius said, frowning at Remus.

Remus replied, coolly: "I knew what I was doing."

"Well," Was all I could say. "Well…it's a good thing we have Moony around…"

Remus smiled at me.

Sirius frowned.

***

On the train to the outskirts of Hokkaido, where the Tsukamoto house was, I sat next to Lily. "Lily, how long?" I asked her. "How long have you been an Animagus for?" I'd been dying to ask her this for days now.

"Only a few months," She whispered back, as the train pulled into a tunnel. "When I found out that James was one," She glanced at her boyfriend, who was blinking in bewilderment at the rapid pace in which Sasakura and Remus were talking in Japanese. "I did all that I could to become one too."

"Even though it is illegal?" I asked her, cocking my head to one side.

Lily nodded. "Just so. I wanted to be closer to him." She blushed.

I laughed quietly. "You really did change your mind about him, didn't you Lils?"

She sighed. "I always thought he was just an arrogant toerag, but…" She shrugged. "I dunno, now I come to see that he's _not_…well, I mean, he can still act like a jerk sometimes," (I laughed). "But there's a lot more to him than meets the eye. You were right, Ems." She added, glancing at me with her green eyes.

I was surprised. "I was right? About what?"

"That I only saw one side of James," Lily paused for a moment, as the train emerged from the tunnel, and into the light. "He's really…I mean…he _cares_. About you, and the others…and about me. I thought he wouldn't care about me if we started dating, but I guess I was wrong. He can still be arrogant and childish at times, but…I dunno, he can also be really responsible and mature when he wants to be. Plus, he's getting a whole lot better."

"That he is." I agreed, just as an announcement came over the PA, and it was all in Japanese. The only words I understood were 'Ohayou' and 'Arigatou'.

But Remus understood it perfectly. "This is our stop," he said, standing up, and I noticed that Sasakura stood up with him and held his hand as we got off the train, and walked into the crowded station.

Itachi, who was learning English at school, was arguing with James about Quidditch ("Japanese play Quidditch _much_ better than English, that is for sure!"). His English was better than our Japanese, with the obvious exception of Remus, who was looking ahead, to where a Japanese man and a Chinese woman were coming toward us.

"_Ohayou_," The greeted us, bowing deeply. The woman was beautiful, and the man wore a business suit and dark sunglasses, looking like someone off of _Men In Black_.

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and me bowed back, since we knew that the Japanese bow when they greet each other.

This must be Liu Jia and Taichi Tsukamoto.

"_Ohayou goziamasu_," Remus said respectfully. "_Boku wa_ Remus Lupin _desu_. _Dozo yoroushiku_."

Liu Jia said something to him in Japanese that was too fast for me to catch, and Remus replied just as fast, before turning to us.

He began to introduce us. The only reason I knew this was because he said all our names, and we all inclined our heads respectively. He and Taichi began speaking very quickly to each other, and I whispered to Lily: "How are we supposed to communicate if they only speak in Japanese?"

Lily shrugged, and Sirius muttered: "Couldn't they have gotten an English-speaking family?"

Just then, Sasakura said: "Remus-San _wa kakkuii desu_!"

Liu Jia immediately knelt down and said something stern to the little girl.

Meanwhile, I turned to Remus and asked: "Did she just say you were _cool_ or something?"

Remus turned pink. "What can I say? They seem really happy that I know their language…I think that's it…" He shrugged.

"Lily-San _wa kirei desu_!" Sasakura added brightly.

"I'm what?" Lily wanted to know.

"What James has always thought you were," I supplied. "In regards to looks…jeez Remus, this kid sure says what's on her mind…" Sasakura was cool. I wished I could just say what I thought, the way she could.

It might save me a lot of trouble – but possibly get me into even more.

***

We ate dinner at a Japanese restaurant, an actual, honest-to-God traditional one where you sat on cushions at very low tables, and didn't wear shoes on the mats inside. Lily, James, Sirius and I relied on Remus a lot, especially when looking at the menus, which were written in Hiragana, Katakana, Kanji and some Romajii – in other words, _not_ in English.

"_Keeki_?" Sirius said, looking at the dessert page. "What the hell is that!?"

"Cake." Remus said witheringly.

Sirius looked annoyed. "I knew that." He tugged at the neck of his yukata, which was blue and green checks. The rest of us were wearing them too – they were summery robes, like kimonos only lighter. They were cute. James' were dark blue with a red trim, Remus' were white with dark blue swirly patterns on them, Lily's were all the colours of Autumn, and mine were light pink with a blue trim. We'd all been shopping that afternoon, and bought some new clothes, since a lot of our things had been left back in Tucson. "What are you getting, Ems?"

We were sitting side-by-side at the low table, and Sasakura was on the other side of me. I was about to answer Sirius, when Sasakura looked up at me with her big brown eyes, and said: "_Nani ga suki desu ka_?" She held up her menu.

I blinked. "Uh…Remus? Remus, what did she say? Did she just ask me a question?"

Remus, sitting across from me, nodded. "She wants to know what [food] you like."

I glanced back down at the menu in front of me. "Uh…" I pointed to something written in Chinese Kanji. "_Kore…wa…_umm…_nan…desu ka_?" I had no idea what it was, or even if I'd asked what it was right.

I must've said it right, because Sasakura looked at the word underneath my finger, and then said: "_Kore wa 'soba' desu_."

"Soba noodles?" I asked. What did soba noodles taste like? Why couldn't I just order chips or something?

I was just wondering all of this when Sasakura grabbed my sleeve and pointed to something across the room. I looked, and saw a bowl of steaming noodles at someone else's table. It looked like noodle soup, and the man eating it was using chopsticks.

"Soba?" I asked Sasakura.

She nodded. "_Oishi sou desu_." She said.

"_Hai_." I replied, even though I had no idea what she'd just said (I think she said they looked delicious or something). Remus was talking to our hosts in Japanese. I watched Itachi fold an origami bird out of a napkin, and felt incredibly inept.

Anyway, when the waiter came, I just told Remus to order me the soba noddles, and some green tea. Sirius ordered the same thing. There was a lot of Japanese dialect going on. James, Sirius, Lily and I felt completely in the dark. Taichi, who had changed into a yukata but still wore his sunglasses, paid the waiter in yen, and then began talking to Remus in – you guessed it – Japanese.

Sasakura, meanwhile, seemed to have pegged me as a great person to talk to, and I struggled to understand what she was saying. She was very patient with me.

"_Nihongo de hana shimashyou_." She said brightly.

Why couldn't we speak in English?

"_Nihongo wa muzukashi kunai desu_."

For her, maybe.

Then: "_Hebi wa kawaii doubutsu desu_!"

"Eh?" I blinked. "_Hebi_..?" Didn't that mean snake or something?

Sasakura nodded, and moved her hand in an imitation of a snake. "_Hebi wa kawaii doubutsu desu_." She repeated.

I nodded in agreement. 'Kawaii' meant cute, didn't it. "_Eto_…_hebi no…_umm…oh, hang on, that's not right…umm…_boku no hebi wa…_uh…_kawaii desu_. Yeah, that's it." I nodded. My snake was cute. "_Boku no hebi wa kawaii desu_!" I was pretty proud of myself.

Sasakura was impressed that I owned a real live snake, and wanted to know what kind it was and whether it was poisonous or not. I needed Remus' help to answer those ones.

Just then, our meals arrived.

"_Itedakimasu_!" Everyone said. I can't remember why, I think it had something to do with honouring the meal or something.

***

By the time we'd arrived back at the Tsukamoto house, Sasakura had learned about Hogwarts, my pets, and why it was never a good idea to mix _Furnunculus_ and jelly-legs. She was fascinated to know about magic, and laughed when I told her about setting fire to Snape's books two years ago.

We were singing the bridge of our favourite song: "_Sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo, massugu mitsumete'ru_…" When we reached the house – two-storey, what's considered to be a large house in Japan, and there was a car parked out the front. The Tsukamotos don't live in a very suburban area – it's more rural than anything else. Their next-door neighbours had goats. It was well on the outskirts of town.

We went inside, and took our shoes off. Liu Jia had given us all slippers, which we all slipped into, and followed the family into the house.

Lily pulled Remus aside, and asked him about showers. Remus found a tactful way to ask Liu Jia and Taichi.

It turns out the Tsukamotos had a mini hot-spring out the back. Well, not an actual hot spring, but it was close enough.

It seemed like the perfect way to relax and get clean, all at the same time.

***

Ten minutes later, the boys, Lily and I were sinking into the perfectly warm water of the little pool. The boys were wearing board shorts, Lily was wearing a black two-piece bathing suit, and I wore a light blue one-piece. For a few minutes, nobody spoke. The water had a calming effect on us. It was great.

Then Lily said: "The Tsukamotos are really nice, aren't they?"

"Yeah but, then again," I said, stretching my legs out in front of me. "So were the Marrons and the Cullens." I sighed. "Everybody is so nice to us, and here we are putting them all in danger. The Ministry is…just so…" I struggled to find the words to describe them.

"A bunch of right gits?" Sirius supplied.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I replied.

Sirius was sitting next to me, and edged over so that our arms were touching. He snaked his arm around my waist and drew me closer to him. "We could just go home, you know," He muttered to me.

"Yeah, but then we'd be in trouble," I muttered. _'Plus, they still wanna know where I come from'_. "I'll be back in a tic, okay?" I hoisted myself up, out of the hot springs, and padded across the ground toward the small changing rooms and bathroom. I wondered if we really _could_ go home – if it would be alright for us to do so, or if we were already in too deep?

I was halfway across the yard when someone appeared in front of me, blocking my path.

"Huh-…oh, it's just you Taichi," I said, breathing a sigh of relief as I recognised the Japanese man. "For a moment I thought that you were a Death Eater or something…maybe I'm just paranoid…" But, as I made to walk past him, he suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm, turning on the spot. I realised what was happening instantly – I was being forced into Side-Along Apparation! "_Hel_-!!" I shouted, just before the blackness pressed in on me.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Did you hear that?" Remus said sharply, standing up and climbing out of the hot springs.

"Emma!" Sirius said, at the same time as Lily exclaimed: "Someone just Disapperated!"

The four of them hurried back toward the house, just as Liu Jia came running out of it, visibly distressed.

She broke down crying as they stared at her in shock, speaking in very rapid Japanese, and Remus listened, paling and then grabbing Liu Jia's hand, asking her questions, and she replied. The two of them were clearly panicked now.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted finally. "_What_!?"

Remus turned to them, his golden eyes troubled beyond belief. He kept one hand on a sobbing Liu Jia's shoulder as he spoke to his friends in a low, grave voice. "They've just found Taichi Tsukamoto lying dead at the bottom of a well about twenty miles down the road," Lily gasped. "He's been dead for about a day now. That man who we met this afternoon was _not_ the real Taichi – he was an impostor."

"A Death Eater." James said grimly, as Lily moved to Liu Jia's side to comfort her.

"But where is Emma..?" Sirius began, just as the two Tsukamoto children stepped out of the house.

"Remus-Kun," Itachi said. "The man who not _Otousan_ took Emma-San."

Sasakura was crying. "Disapperated." She sobbed, running into her mother's arms. She was holding a wand – a ten and a half inch mahogany wand with a wolf-hair core. "Emma-Chama's wand!" She said tearfully, her voice muffled against her mother's side.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily looked stricken.

***

I opened my eyes, to find myself tied to a chair in the middle of an unfamiliar room. It gave off the impression of being underground and, when I glanced to my right, I saw a pipe leading out of the room and water in a ditch – a drain pipe.

A door was directly in front of me, and I could hear voices speaking outside of it – whether in Japanese or English I couldn't tell. But I caught a few familiar words like 'Polyjuice Potion' and '_Avada Kedvra'_, the sound of someone hitting the floor (I cringed), and then a loud, English-speaking voice said: "The Dark Lord's on his way!"

I froze. There was _no_ way in hell I was staying around for _that_ – I had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, and now Voldemort was coming to retrieve me. I had to get out of here. I was wandless – which was _not_ a good thing – and not up to Apparating without one, but it didn't matter.

I had one last method of escape.

I transformed into the white wolf, feeling the ropes slide away from me and, once the transformation was complete, I hurried over to the drain pipe. One end was barred off with wire mesh, but the other led into blackness.

Taking a deep breath, I scrambled into the ankle-deep water, and made my way into the darkness.

***

A Death Eater had been posing as Taichi, using a Polyjuice Potion. Perhaps he was the one who had been killed. Where was the real Taichi? _How had they known we were coming_?

Where was I? Would this tunnel ever end?

All these questions – and more – raced through my mind as I kept my nose low to the water and tried to maintain a fast pace.

I knew that, by now, my friends would have realised I was gone, and be worried about me – especially Remus and Sirius.

I also knew that the Death Eaters would've realised I was gone, and come after me. They'd be angry.

But they really shouldn't have left me alone. Well, they didn't know any better then, did they?

Suddenly, up ahead, I saw light coming from between holes in the ceiling. I stopped, and looked up at it, realising that there was a ladder leading to a grate.

I quickly transformed and felt my way up the ladder, climbing quickly and reaching the grate, but I couldn't push it away from me – it was stuck.

Sighing in frustration and fear – did I hear something from the direction that I'd just come from? – I stuck my hand up in desperation, and then heard a voice say: "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

I watched as the grate was lifted up into the air, and then someone grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the hole.

I stood there, blinking in the moonlight at my rescuer.

It was Sasakura's and Itachi's teacher, Takenouchi-Sensei.

***

"You are alright?" She asked me, as we hurried through the quiet Hokkaido streets.

I nodded. I was embarrassed about being out here in a bathing suit though.

My feet were killing me, I was sure I had walked on glass back there, but Takenouchi kept me moving at a fast walk, disallowing me to stop until, finally, we reached a small house which had the front porch lights on.

Takenouchi led me up the front walk, and up a flight of six stairs, to the front door which was unlocked.

She turned to me as we stood in the front hall, and asked me something in Japanese.

I shook my head. "Uh…what?" I blinked.

She smiled at me. She was really pretty. "No mind," She said, patting my shoulder and handing me a yukata and a pair of slippers. "You no speak Japan?" He English was badly fractured, but I could understand it, for the most part.

I shook my head. "_Iie_ – not a lot."

She laughed.

I slipped into the dark blue yukata gratefully, and then sat on the steps in the front hall, gingerly checking my feet for any signs of sharp things, whilst Takenouchi went into the kitchen.

I went in there after her, and she handed me a cup of green tea.

"_Arigatou_." I said, taking the cup from her.

She smiled. "I show room." She led me down the hall, and into a small, western-style guest bedroom.

I thanked her again, and then climbed into the bed, nestling down into the warm covers, feeling very sleepy all of a sudden. In the morning, Takenouchi and I would go back to the Tsukamotos', and I'd be able to ensure Sirius and Remus that I was alright. The tea was very good but I couldn't finish it all because I was so tired, so I tipped most of it into the Bonsai tree on the dressing table – I didn't want Takenouchi to think that I was rude or anything. The tea was really good, but I was just _so_ tired.

I guess being kidnapped, navigating ones way through a pitch dark drain pipe and then running at seventy kilometres an hour could do that.

Something was troubling my mind, but I didn't really pay any attention to it as I drifted off to sleep to deep to be plagued with nightmares.

***

The next morning, I awoke to birds chirping and other appropriate morning sounds. I smiled, thinking about how nice Japan was and how pretty the cherry blossom tree was outside my bedroom window, and then I realised why I had woken up.

"Oh great," I muttered, getting out of bed and tiptoeing into the hall. "Where's the bathroom in this joint?" I crept down the hallway so as not to wake up Takenouchi, and succeeded in finding the bathroom.

On my way back to the room, I heard voices coming from the kitchen, and so I paused, because I wondered who Takenouchi had invited over.

"_Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae homerarerunoga suki nano desuka_?" Asked a man's voice, a taunting one.

Was he talking to Takenouchi like that? He was, but her answer surprised me. "_Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru. Mou tashou no risuku wa kakugo desho_?" It wasn't what she said, but _how_ she said it – angrily, practically spitting out the words.

What were they saying, and why were they so angry?

I was wondering whether or not to interrupt them, and I wished Remus were here so he could tell me what was going on. Or even Itachi, who spoke Japanese and was learning English at school, could be my translator…

I stopped breathing suddenly, and my heart turned to ice. Itachi learnt English at school from his teacher, Takenouchi-Sensei. He'd _told_ us that last night.

And yet…last night, when she'd been talking to me in English, it had been as bad as my Japanese was.

How come?

Unless…she wasn't the real Takenouchi.

"_Genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru kono te ni_," She was saying, as I backed quietly up toward the front door. And, I recognised the words from my favourite song. Why were their limitless possibilities right here in her grasp? "_Faito maido _I'm proud_. Nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo. Dark Lord_…"

She was a Death Eater.

I found the front door handle behind me, wrenched open the door and bolted out into the sunlight, transforming and hitting the ground at a run on all fours. I headed straight into the woods, hardly daring to believe how close I had come to being captured.

***

I was wandless and alone, wandering around in the woods that lined the roads on the outskirts of the city. I was tired, hungry and worried beyond belief, limping through the undergrowth and wishing that I was with Remus or Sirius. Where were they? They must be worried about me…Lily would be going out of her mind with worry, and James would be doing all he could to find me.

I just hoped that _they'd_ find me before the Death Eaters did.

I came to a small stream, and stopped to take a drink. I was reminded of the green tea last night – the Death Eater must've drugged it, but I hadn't gotten the full effects of it because I hadn't drank it all.

Vowing never to drink anything a stranger gave me again, I looked up from my reflection in the slow-running stream – and came face-to-face with another me.

Well, not really, it was just a Patronus – a silvery wolf with a crescent-shaped tail.

My yellow eyes widened. _Remus's Patronus_…

"_Emma_," The Patronus said in Remus' voice. "_Follow the Patronus_…"

I didn't need telling twice.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius, Remus, Lily and James stood huddled on a road side, next to a sign that said something in Japanese.

They were looking all around them, tense and nervous, wands out.

Sirius had Emma's wand in his left hand, and he was holding it so tightly that it seemed to burn him in response – it was worried about Emma too, longing to be reunited with its owner.

'_Soon,'_ Sirius thought, staring into the forest. _'Soon…'_.

Suddenly, without warning, two shapes burst out of the forest – one a silvery wolf Patronus that vanished instantly, and the other a purer than white she-wolf, which transformed instantly.

"_Remus_!" Emma cried, causing Sirius to freeze as he watched his girlfriend rush into his best friend's arms, her face as pale as it had been when she was a wolf. "Takenouchi…she wasn't Takenouchi she was a Death Eater! What does _faito maido _I'm proud_, nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo_ mean?" She sounded close to tears.

Remus' face was pale. "That with each fight she's proud, from start to finish she hasn't lost anything yet…sounds like whoever the Death Eater pretending to be Takenouchi was one of Voldemort's stronger warriors…who would've guessed they had Death Eaters here in Japan, though?" He muttered, pressing his lips to the top of Emma's head. She was shaking. "It's okay, you're okay now…" He soothed.

"What happened to Taichi?" She asked, her voice muffled because she had her face buried in Remus' chest.

Lily and James exchanged a glance. "He's dead, Emma." Lily said quietly.

"Oh," Emma said, in a low voice. "Poor Liu Jia…the kids…" She wiped her eyes quickly. "Well, if it's any consolation to you, so's his impostor…" She drew back from Remus, and looked around at the others. "Guys…there are people going around pretending to be Aurors, when they're really Death Eaters. I trust you guys to the depths of Deep Six and beyond…but what about everyone else?" She looked troubled.

"We'll deal with it if it arises," James said, taking her hand. "But I'm glad to hear that you trust us, White Fang."

Emma smiled. "I know you consider it to be dishonourable to mistrust your friends, Prongs."

He smiled back at her.

Sirius said: "Ems?"  
She smiled up at him. "Miss me?" She asked.

He nodded, handing her her wand, which she took happily, before standing up on tip-toe to kiss her boyfriend, who relaxed. He knew she'd just been panicked before, and run straight to Remus to find out what _faito maido _I'm proud_, nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo_ meant. It didn't mean anything else. Nothing else at all.

"Where are we going now?" Lily said quietly. "I think we should go back home," She went on, sounding firm. "This is way too much for us, we can't handle it – and I mean it this time."

James, surprisingly, nodded. "Lily is right, we're way in over our heads now. The most important thing to do is to," His eyes suddenly widened, and he raised his wand. "_PROTEGO_!!" He shouted, and a red beam of light bounced off the blue shield.

A group of people wearing black robes were moving swiftly toward them.

Emma didn't even need to think, she just raised her wand and shouted: "_FIRA_!!"

Gold and silver fire streamed toward the Death Eaters, as Emma grabbed the arms of Lily and James and Disapperated, before returning almost instantly for Remus and Sirius.

She grabbed their arms as spells streaked toward them, turning swiftly on the spot and Disapperating once more, to land with a thud on the unnaturally sunny winter shores of Perth city.


	82. Great Southern Land

**Note: Sirius and Emma's swimming lesson is partially based off of my own experience at the beach one time, when I nearly got dragged away by a non-existent undercurrent.**

**And the horses in this chapter are named after real horses I once rode. Except Scottie, who's not as jumpy as **_**this**_** Scottie…**

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO

Great Southern Land

"Naturally we arrive on the sunniest winter day of the year," I muttered, picking myself up and dusting sand off of my yukata. "Is everyone alright?" I asked.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius all nodded.

Sirius was standing next to me, and holding onto my hand like he might not let go. I didn't mind.

"Where _are_ we?" James asked, looking around, at the same time Lily asked: "What _is_ this place?"

I sighed. "This is Perth city, in Australia. This is where I grew up."

***

We were walking along the beach, talking about what we were going to do, keeping a look out for Death Eaters and wondering why it was so hot in the middle of winter here.

It made absolutely no sense to me, but it didn't matter because Sirius suddenly said: "Let's go swimming."

We all looked at him. "Uh, what?" Lily tilted her head to one side. "Padfoot, are you insane? This is hardly the time for…"

"I could go for a swim…" Remus mused.

"We're all wearing our bathers underneath our clothes anyway." James added, shrugging.

Lily glanced at me.

"Siri promised to teach me how to swim once we got here." I said quietly.

Lily threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, alright then, I'm outnumbered! Let's go swimming."

***

I stood on the shore ten minutes later, wearing my blue bathers and staring out at the water with a growing sense of dread. Who was I kidding? I couldn't _swim_! I was crazy for even going anywhere _near_ the water!

And where was James?

I looked around.

Lily was sitting on the beach with Remus, minding our gear whilst they both read different books – him a book of complex spells, and her what could only be described as a trashy romance novel. Both of them were completely absorbed in their literature.

Sirius was standing in the shallow waves, hands held out to me, and waiting for me.

With a deep sigh of long suffering, I walked into the waves, feeling the cool water lapping at my feet as I waded in until I was waist deep.

I took Sirius' hands.

"I changed my mind," I told him. "I don't want to swim. I'll go back up onto the sand and play tic-tac-toe with Remus."

A strange look crossed Sirius' face. "You'll do no such thing, my love." He told me, and started to pull me out into deeper water.

My hands tightened around his as my feet left the sand, and I immediately began to struggle.

"First rule of swimming is not to panic," Sirius said, transferring his grip from my wrists to my waist. I froze. "And try not to freeze either, love," He added, smirking. "Or else you'll sink. Now – _relax_." He commanded me.

I attempted to relax, and Sirius helped me to stay afloat in the water. The bobbing of the ocean's waves made me feel a tiny bit queasy at first, but presently I grew used to it, and it became calming. I practised floating on my stomach and on my back, and even managed to dog-paddle with Sirius holding onto my wrists.

"I'm swimming!" I exclaimed. "Not drowning, actually _swimming_!" True, it was hardly an Olympic performance in Butterfly, and a fair few times I got a face-full of salty sea water but, for the most part, I _wasn't_ sinking. A few times, the ocean attempted to drag me away, but Sirius always took my wrists and pulled me back to him.

Sirius said: "Now, for the scene from _Dirty Dancing_." And grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up and twirling me around.

I had to laugh – this was fun. Sirius was very strong, and I liked the way he was holding me…

That's when I saw the shark fin.

It was cutting through the water near us and, without thinking, I leapt into Sirius' arms, wrapping my own arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I like sharks, and I'm not terribly afraid of them – but I didn't want to be eaten by one, either.

Sirius held onto me as the shark cruised by some ten feet away from us and, when it was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. "He must not have been hungry." I said.

"Yeah…" Sirius said, and suddenly I realised how I was holding onto him.

I blushed, and shifted my weight a little. He held me in his arms around my waist, transferring me so that we were face-to-face.

Sirius was smirking.

Have you ever kissed in an ocean before? It's incredibly fun…

***

"That was _you_!?" I yelled, as James grinned. He was holding a realistic shark fin in his hand. I clenched my fists. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, James Potter! If Lily weren't standing right here then I would hit you!"

"Be my guest," The red-head said calmly. "Don't let me stop you."

"Thank you." I said to her, before whacking James upside the head. "Sharks _eat_ people, you git!" But even as I glared at him, I couldn't help but smile. James was interfering in mine and Sirius love life as much as I interfered in his and Lily's. It was kind of a best friend thing, I guessed.

We were standing on the beach, watching as the sun set.

"I don't much feel up to Apparating back to England until tomorrow," I admitted.

"Me neither." Lily agreed.

"So I guess we're staying then." James nodded, slipping his hand into Lily's. "The question is, _where_ are we staying?"

The others shrugged. Then James and Lily looked at me.

I gasped. "No way! No way, no way no no no NO!!" I said strongly.

Sirius took my hand, the same way James had taken Lily's. "If we go to Emma's house," He said quietly. "I _will_ kill her family."

"So we won't go." Remus said.

"But now we're back to having nowhere else to go." James began, just as a girl's scream pierced through the air.

We all froze, as a second girl shouted: "CASSIE!!"

Halfway up the beach, a girl wearing a bikini was standing at the water's edge, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Out in the water was a catastrophe of the Great White Pointer kind.

Lily gasped. "We have to help her!"

Sirius was already running across the sand toward the water, like someone from a movie, or _Baywatch_.

We were all frozen for a second, until James cried: "How is Padfoot gonna manage against a _shark_ without his wand!?"

We all realised what needed to be done in that instant.

Remus and I ran to the water's edge in unison, as James and Lily hurried over to the girl who was standing there screaming.

Remus and I raised our wands.

"Don't hit Sirius." I muttered.

"I won't," Remus replied, as we both watched what was happening, and then hit the shark with a stunning spell at exactly the same time – not enough to knock it out, but enough to knock it away, as Sirius grabbed the girl in the water and swam with her to the shore.

We all hurried over as he carried her out of the surf.

She wasn't hurt – the shark hadn't managed to bite her – but she was pale, white and shaking, and sobbing as much as her friend, whom Lily had placed an arm around the shoulders of.

"We should get her back to her house," James said quietly. "Hey, umm…" He looked at the girl's friend.

"W-we're cousins…" She said, taking a deep breath. "M-my name's Casey – she's Cassie," She looked at her cousin again. "Umm…she lives not too f-far away…I'm staying with them, Aunty and Uncle w-will be w-worried…"

"We'll come with you," Lily said soothingly. "It'll be alright, okay?"

Casey nodded. "O-okay…"

We walked up the beach and onto the footpath, Sirius was in the lead carrying the unconscious Cassie, with Lily, Casey and James behind them, leaving me and Remus to follow along.

"Well, that was certainly exciting," I said to Remus, as we walked along the street, attracting quite a few weird stares.

"I'll say," Remus smiled at me. "Good job with your Stunning Spell, I saw it hit the shark right behind the gills."

I shook my head. "No no no, that was _yours_, Moony."

We smiled at each other.

***

Cassie's parents (Casey's Aunt and Uncle) met us at the doorway to their house. No, wait, _house_ isn't quite the right word for it.

It was a mansion.

They introduced themselves as the McWentworthingtons (what a name) and were quite concerned over their daughter. They were also incredibly grateful to Sirius for saving her, but that was _nothing_ compared to the reaction of Cassie herself.

We were sitting in the living room, nursing cups of tea, when she came into the room with her mother.

All four members of the family had white blonde hair and light blue eyes, and wore expensive clothes and jewellery. They seemed very…upper-class. Like a pure-blood family, only they were pure-blood _muggles_. Yeah, that worked.

As soon as Cassie – dressed in a pristine cream-coloured dress – spotted Sirius, she _glided_ gracefully over to him with all the grace of a dancer, and smiled beautifully at him.

"Hello," She said softly, batting her eyelashes at him and causing me to choke on my tea. "My name is Cassandra Lydia McWentworthington. I am so grateful for you for saving my life."

Sirius looked surprised. I don't think he actually knew what to say for a moment, and then he nodded. "S'alright…anyone would have done it…"

"But _no one_ else _did_." She smiled at him, but her gaze drifted around the room, to me, Remus, James and Lily. "May I ask your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." He replied, and I smiled into my tea cup. Cassie's formality was rubbing off on Sirius, who _hated_ his middle name.

Cassie smiled prettily at him. "And your…ah…_lovely_ friends here?" She gestured to the rest of us. I didn't like the way she said it.

"Remus John Lupin." My werewolf said, standing up and extending his hand, which Cassie took, looking at him in an approving way.

James also shook hands with Cassie. "James Reginald Potter." And then he added: "And my partner, Lily Rosalie Evans."  
Lily also shook Cassie's hand. "How do you do?" She asked politely.

I could tell that, despite her earlier misgivings, Cassie approved of us. She reminded me of Sirius' Mum.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp jab in my side, and looked to see Sirius looking pointedly at me, and Cassie raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" I got quickly to my feet. "Uh…I'm Emma. Emma Lacy Pax."

Cassie and I shook hands, but our smiles seemed rather forced.

"Umm…I need to use the bathroom…" I said quickly. "To, umm…wash my face and all…yeah, that's it…umm, where is it?"

Cassie said: "Out the hall and third door on the left."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I need to wash my face too." Sirius said, jumping up, grabbing my arm and nearly dragging me out of the room.

"Yeah, me too!" Lily added, and we were followed by her, James and Remus, all of us eager to get out of the room where we felt like we were being analysed.

"She makes me feel weird," James said, as we leaned against the walls in the bathroom, which was big enough to fit an army.

"She was checking you out, Padfoot," Remus added quietly, and Sirius let out his short, bark-like laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"She only likes me because I saved her life," Sirius was grinning. "People like that are always infatuated with someone who's saved their little lives, you get it all the time with pure-blood wizards."

"It doesn't have anything to do with your amazing good looks?" I wanted to know, checking my face in the mirror. There was dirt streaked across my forehead, and I frowned at it. Why did I have to look so unkempt next to Cassie? And why was a feeling jealous of her?

Why should I be jealous!? I _knew_, beyond a doubt, that Sirius liked me. He'd even said that he _loved_ me, which had freaked me out then but now I was okay with it.

I had no worries.

***

Or did I?

Cassie seemed to have decided that leaving Sirius alone from now on was out of the question, and what guy can ignore that kind of devotion? When a girl's going to do anything you ask her to do, get you whatever you need, be like your personal servant…I watched, feeling slightly nauseous.

The McWentworthingtons had invited us to stay with them for awhile, and we'd readily accepted, not willing to go back to England and confront the Ministry. We were stalling, and we knew it but, on the other hand, life at the McWentworthington's was great, aside from the little Cassie-Sirius problem.

Keeping the fact that we were wizards a secret was fairly easy. We just kept our magic to a minimum, and didn't talk about our world unless we were absolutely certain that nobody was listening.

"Red shirt or blue shirt?" Lily asked, holding up the two almost identical blouses.

I laughed. "Lily, you sound like a snob!"

She laughed too. "I know. I'm just trying to fit in."

"Well, fit in in the blue top," I said, just as Casey knocked on the door.

"Hi you two," She said. She was a really nice person, even if her cousin wasn't really. "We've decided to go horseback riding today. Do you guy like that idea?"

Lily and I exchanged a glance.

"Sounds okay to me." The red-head smiled.

"Cool." I agreed.

***

"_Really_?" Cassie was sitting in the station wagon next to Sirius and, if she'd been sitting any closer to him, then she would've been in his lap. "You went riding in _Tucson_? How exciting!"

I rolled my eyes. "He forgot the part where he almost fell off. I had to ride up beside him and yank him back into the saddle." I was sitting on the other side of Sirius, and had been staring out the window, but now I turned my head to find Cassie glaring at me.

"Sirius is probably a better rider than you are," Cassie said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"How would you know?" I shot back.

Remus suddenly leaned forward from the seat behind me, handing me a book about horses. "Here Ems, read this." He said.

'_Nice save Moony'._ I thought.

Sirius and Cassie, meanwhile, continued chattering away.

***

I was worried. The place where the horse riding school was happened to be in my old neighbourhood. Of course, I hadn't mentioned this but, still, as I looked out at my surroundings (whilst the riding instructor was getting the horses ready for us) I recognised things.

'_There's Armadale Road…and the house that's sinking into the ground…hey…what if there's a parallel ME here!?'_ The thought panicked me, so that I jumped when Remus put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Ems," He said quietly, and then he noticed the look on my face. "What's wrong?" I must've been pale, because his hand tightened on my shoulder.

We were standing smack bang in the middle of a riding school, surrounded by horses, paddock fences and people wearing jodhpurs, and I was about to start crying.

I wondered whether or not I should tell him what I was feeling, my heart was pounding, and I suddenly regretted ever bringing us here. I loved Perth, but it was home to horrible memories and possible terrors.

A voice suddenly cut through the moment when I _might have_ told Remus something. "Isn't that horse a bit too big for her?"

It was Cassie. The 'her' she was referring to was _me_, and the horse she was referring to was about my shoulder height at the shoulders.

My face turned red. I'm not _that_ short, I'm only about five foot (at the best) but, I guess, compared to Sirius I _am_ short. Heck, even Peter's taller than I am!

Sirius didn't say anything, because he was climbing into the saddle of a big dark brown Standardbred gelding named Spud. Lily was using a mounting block to get onto the strawberry roan mare named Suzie, and James was already astride a Palouse gelding named Rico.

Remus looked at Cassie. "Is there a problem?" He asked mildly, but I could sense some kind of anger beneath his words.

Cassie smiled sweetly. "Not at all, I was just expressing concerns."

"Well save it!" We both snapped.

Cassie stepped back in surprise at the looks on mine and Remus' faces, and then frowned slightly. "Hmm…" She said.

***

Ten minutes later, we were riding out onto the trail. Cassie on her white Arabian mare, Zahara, was in the lead, followed by Sirius, then Lily, then James, then Casey on a bay mare called Dolly, followed by Remus on a chestnut gelding called Leo and, finally, me, bringing up the rear on the little black pony Scottie.

His short legs made trotting…very bouncy, to say the least. I clung onto the monkey-strap of the saddle. Plus, with his short legs, Scottie couldn't keep up, and we were soon lagging behind.

My face was probably either red or white as the others waited for us to catch up, with Cassie smirking smugly.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked me.

I looked up at him, nodding, although I was a little out of breath. Scottie required very hard kicks to get him trotting, unlike Cassie's horse, who only required a single word and she'd do it.

"Why don't we keep riding until we reach the stream?" Cassie said brightly. "I'm sure you'll just love it there, Sirius." She added.

He looked startled. He apparently hadn't been paying any attention. "Huh, what? Umm…yeah, sure…"

There was a slight diversion then, as a kookaburra laughed loudly in a tree nearby, and everyone's horses stayed still except for Scottie, who nearly jumped out of his skin. He leapt sideways, and I grabbed onto the saddle with one hand, whilst my other hand pulled back on the reins to get him to stand still. One of my feet was out of its stirrup, and I gulped because I was more out of the saddle then in it.

"Are you alright!?" Remus exclaimed, jumping off of Leo's back and hurrying over to me.

"Y-yeah…" I stammered, as he helped me back into the saddle. "That was embarrassing…"

"Don't worry," He said quietly, as I took up the reins again. "It's ok…"

"I thought Scottie was a beginners horse," I looked over at Cassie, who was smirking.

"Oh, did I say that?" She shrugged carelessly. "My mistake…"

Remus looked angry. "Cassie…" He began, but I cut him off.  
"Don't bother," I said, taking my feet out of the stirrups. "I'll _walk_ back to the stables. You guys go on ahead and have a nice ride, and I hope Zahara throws you off, Cassie." I probably should not have said that.

There was suddenly a loud bang from somewhere in the woods, the clear sound of someone Apparating. Well, that was just too much for Scottie, who reared onto his hind legs, and then galloped off into the trees with me only just managing to stay on.

"_Reeemuuus_!!!" I yelled. But whether I was more scared about who had just Apparated, or that I was being run away with, I knew not.

***

I hit the ground with a thud, and for a moment all I could see was blackness. I couldn't believe it. Then I opened my eyes and stared at the sky above me.

I took deep breaths, trying to figure out where I was – Scottie had run a very long way before I'd fallen off – and if anything was broken. There was something sharp sticking into the back of my neck – it hurt and, when I reached behind my head, I felt a sharp rock and blood.

That made me feel sick, but I attempted to sit up anyway. My left hand was grazed badly, and my wrist felt sore and swollen. My left ankle hurt too, which was bad news. If it was broken, I wouldn't be able to mount Scottie again – wherever he was.

I looked around as I pulled myself into a sitting position, keeping my right hand pressed to the back of my head after I'd pulled the rock out (oh, eww…).

I heard approaching horse hooves, but it wasn't Scottie.

Leo cantered out of the trees, with Remus aboard. His face was dead white and, though he looked relived at the sight of me sitting there, the relief instantly turned to anxiety as he jumped off of Leo, and hurried over to me.

"What hurts?" He asked anxiously, taking out his wand and kneeling beside me.

"Wrist, ankle, hand…" I said numbly, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. Just like Harry on the train when he faints but no one else does, my horse (pony) had run away with me, but no one else's had. And now I'd been thrown (fallen) off and hurt myself. I felt so inept.

Remus examined my injuries. His touch on my injuries was so gentle that I scarcely felt it, and he set to work healing me. He moved his wand over my hand, and healed the grazes on there, before moving on to my wrist and ankle.

"Badly sprained, both of them," He said after a moment. "I'd rather wait until before I attempt to do anything more about it though, because I'm not Madam Pomfrey. Here…_Ferula_…" And bandages came out of his wand and wrapped around my leg and arm.

"Thanks…" I whispered, and then he noticed the blood dripping from my neck.

"Emma!" He said, alarmed, and pulled my hand back. "Your neck…"

"It was just a sharp rock," I said hurriedly, as he began to mutter a spell and heal the wound.

"It could've killed you." He murmured, keeping his wand arm across my back and his hand at my neck, and his other hand was holding my face still so that I wouldn't move during the healing. "You were lucky you didn't die, thank God you were wearing a helmet…"

"Sirius wouldn't have cared much," I muttered, and felt Remus stiffen slightly. "What's with him anyway? He hasn't even said much to me these past few days, I don't know if it's Cassie or not…but I feel like he's ignoring me…"

"He hasn't said anything to me," Remus said flatly, running his hand over my newly healed skin.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry," He sighed. "I know this isn't what you want to hear Emma…but he doesn't deserve you at the moment." My eyes opened wide. Never in a million years had I thought I'd hear Remus Lupin say something like that. He was almost OOC. He was looking at a spot on the ground just past my left shoulder, not meeting my gaze. "That's just my opinion anyway, and I…I think…I think we're right for each othe…" I cut him off my kissing him. I don't know _why_ but I just did it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, appreciating it when he drew me closer to him, and not even caring how weird it might have looked if a Muggle had stumbled across us at that time.

I only cared about kissing Remus. Remus was right. We _were_ so right for each other.

Me, the protective, somewhat temperamental one who needed to learn lots, lived on chocolate during her time of the month, and knew how to see the beauty in things that didn't seem it at first glance.

And Remus, the friendly, definite calming force within our group, who was willing to teach, was a provider of chocolate, and seemed to need constant reassuring that he wasn't going to turn into a mindless killing machine.

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before.

The most reassuring thing was that I _knew_ Remus was here for me. Over the last few days, since we'd been in Perth, I hadn't been sure if Sirius was with me or not. He'd seemed to be on a completely different planet, and I hoped he wasn't falling for Cassie, but…if he was, it would make my life a whole lot easier now.

I wondered…what it would be like becoming Mrs. Emma Lupin?

***

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked, as Remus lifted me up easily. "And there's no way I'm letting you carry me, Remi."

"Look," Remus pointed over at Leo, who was sinking to the ground. The big red horse looked over at me, and whinnied. "You can ride Leo." He carried me over to the waiting horse, and settled me into the saddle. "Don't put your left foot in the stirrup, that would hurt." He warned me, and I nodded, as Leo got back up, and Remus took the reins over the horse's head.

"We should probably find Scottie," I added, as we started off at a comfortable walk- Leo had very smooth gaits. "It's not his fault he bolted."

Remus nodded silently. His expression was cold, and I knew he was thinking of either Cassie or Sirius.

***

We were on my street, I knew it without a doubt that this was the exact same street as the one in the other world that I had grown up on.

My heart began to pound with trepidation, but then I gasped silently.

Scottie was standing in front of the place where my house _should_ have been – except it wasn't a house, but a lovely monument, a sort of structure built for some reason or other.

My house didn't exist in this world, and it was a fair bet to assume that neither did another me. But, instead of making me feel glad or relieved, I felt an overwhelming sense of despair.

I _shouldn't_ exist in this world either. This strange world which had the foundation of a popular book series – but which I was changing far too drastically to let it take its natural course.

_Where did I belong?_

And, glancing at Remus, who was walking quietly back to me and Leo with Scottie, I wondered if it was with my werewolf after all…


	83. The Betrayal

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE

The Betrayal

"_There they are_!!" Lily's voice echoed across the stable yard, as she came running out of the main office building to where Remus was leading Scottie and Leo up the driveway. I was leaning slightly forward on Leo's back, my good hand resting on his neck. I was exhausted.

"What happened!?" James was right behind Lily, but there was no sign of Sirius or the McWentworthington, as Remus lifted me down from Leo's back and held me in his arms. James and Lily exchanged a glance.

"She came off," Remus said, deliberately not saying if I was thrown or just fell. "Sprained her wrist and her ankle, grazed her hand and had to pull a pointy rock out the back of her head," Lily's eyes widened.

"But other than that I'm okay." I said, rolling my eyes. I looked around. "Where are..?"

"_Emma_!" Sirius came running toward me from the stables, followed by Cassie and Casey at a slightly slower pace. He reached us, and I watched the look on his face. It was unreadable. "Okay, what happened?"

Quietly Remus told the story again, and Sirius' eyes took on an unusually glazed look.

He reached over and took my good hand in his. "Are you alright, love?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I just want to go home." I meant to England, and Sirius knew it.

He said: "We can't leave yet…not for a few days at least…" The McWentworthington's station wagon pulled into the driveway. "Cassie wants us to…"

"Then you stay here!" I snapped, yanking my hand free of his. "I couldn't care _less_ anymore! I want to go back to England!" I was at breaking point, about to start screaming at him, and Remus must've realised it, because he immediately turned around and began carrying me toward the station wagon.

"Wait a minute…" Sirius began, somewhat angrily but Cassie interrupted him.

"She'll be fine," She positively purred, in a way that meant she couldn't care less. "Come on, you can sit next to me on the way home, and we can discuss what you're going to wear to the party."

Remus paused halfway through putting me in the station wagon, and I leaned over his shoulder. "For the _what_!?"

***

Sirius and I barely spoke two words to each other since the disastrous horseback ride. That was easy enough to do, since Cassie was devoting all her spare time to him, and I was devoting all of my spare time to getting better.

Lily and James, naturally, sensed that something was wrong, but seemed to be staying out of it, for the time being at least.

Remus, on the other hand, stuck to me like a shadow. I hadn't been able to get much sleep the first night and, since we couldn't brew any potions to help with the pain, Remus and I stayed up for most of the night, eating chocolate and reading books about medieval witch-burnings. Sometime around dawn I fell asleep, resting my head against Remus' chest and listening to the even sounds of his breathing.

When I woke up, I lifted my head to find him smiling at me.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly.

For a moment, I was at a loss for words because of what he looked like in the early morning sunlight. Then I said: "Yeah, when I eventually got to sleep. Umm…I have to ask…did you sleep _at all_?"

He shook his head.

I smiled. "Next time it's _my_ turn to stay up with _you_ all night."

He laughed gently. "I won't let you do that. You need your sleep, Emmy."

"Will you let me eat chocolate for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

***

Later on that day, Lily and I were looking at a pile of cocktail dresses on the bed in a guest room. There were blue dresses, red dresses, pink dresses, green dresses, yellow dresses, black dresses, white dresses…ah, well, you get the basic idea. There were all sorts of dresses in all sorts of styles.

Lily's eyes were wide. "There must be at least two hundred dresses here…how will we ever get through them all?"

"Isn't there a spell for this sort of thing?" I wondered, glancing at my wand which was sitting on a comfy chair beside me.

I didn't expect there to be one. "Actually, there is!" Lily exclaimed, standing up. "Well, it's not actually a _spell_ for it, more an _idea_…but watch! I tried it out one time in a shop in Hogsmeade, and it really works!" Lily was in a super good mood today. I think she was excited about the dance-ball-party…thing. She took out her wand. "_Accio "Perfect Dress"_!!"

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. _That_ was the appropriate spell!?

But, as I watched, a particular dress zoomed into Lily's outstretched hands.

"See?" She grinned, holding the dress up to herself. "If it's here, then the spell will find it. Try it out."

I looked at the dress Lily held, and wondered if it would work for me too. The dress Lily held was an Emerald Camilla Silk Satin Cocktail Dress. She would look gorgeous in it, and I told her so.

She smiled. "Thanks Em – come on, why don't you give it a try? You can do Summoning Charms…"

I nodded. "Okay, let's see what fate picks out for me…_Accio "Perfect Dress"_!"

A few seconds passed and I wondered if the perfect dress did not exist for me. Maybe I didn't say it right…I was just about to try again, when the large pile of dresses seemed to shift and move, and then a dress zoomed out from the bottom of the pile and into my hands.

"Whoa…" I said, smiling happily. "Now let's see…oh wow! It's perfect!"

It was a Blue Shot Prom Dress. Was blue really my colour?

Well, we were about to find out!

***

That evening, the McWentworthington's house was alight with fairy lights and beautiful satin ribbon streamers. I guessed the McWentworthingtons were one of those 'throws a party every week' kind of families. Well, they certainly had the money _and_ the house for it…not to mention the servants.

And their friends were…well, more families like them. Enough said.

Lily and I were both sitting in the living room, with glasses of sparkling water (eww) in our hands, and me with my foot propped up on a foot stool. I was wearing the dress, and the necklace Lily had gotten me my first Christmas at Hogwarts, but I had opted for no shoes, since my injured ankle was hurting me.

I felt so out of place, but I had Lily to talk to for the first ten minutes of the night.

Then people started coming into the living room, and people came over to talk to Lily and me.

"You must be the _charming_ young girls Priscilla was talking about," A three hundred and ninety year old woman said (well, not really, but she _looked_ ancient). "And what are your names again?"

"My name is Lily. This is Emma."

"Oh yes, I had a sister called Emma, and my daughter-in-law's name is Lily-Anne, but we call her Lily of course, she has a sister who had red hair, just like yours dear, she's dead now of course, had cancer, the poor dear…my goodness dear, what happened to your leg?" She peered at me.

"Horse riding accident." I replied.

"Oh, my brother was in a riding accident, a _dreadfully_ dangerous activity, there's no sport more dangerous in my opinion, mind you I might be a little bit biased because Harold – my brother – was in a coma for four days, and is now a quadriplegic, he lives with my sister and her husband, they're taking care of him now, they live up in Darwin, they couldn't come to the party…oh, there's Gertrude, I must run along now girls, goodbye!"

Lily and I watched her go. No sooner had she gone, when James showed up. He was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie, and holding the hand of a young boy who couldn't have been more than two.

"Uh, Lils…oh wow, you looks beautiful by the way…" (Lily blushed). "Anyway, can you help me find this boy's parents? He can't talk very well yet…"

The little boy smiled up at us. "Ah-ma-ma-MA!!" He said cheerfully.

Lily smiled. "Sure," She stood up. "Will you be alright here, Ems?"

I nodded. "Oh, sure, I'll be fine and, hey, maybe our friend will come back and talk my ear off…"

Lily giggled, and then took the boy's other hand. She, the boy and James headed off into the growing crowd of people who looked like something from a fancy movie.

I sighed and settled back into my chair. I looked around. Where were Sirius and Remus? My crutches were leaned up against my chair. Maybe I could go and find them…

I was just about to, when Remus appeared at my side. He was wearing a black suit, and my heart seemed to stop as I looked up at him.

"You okay, Emmy?" He asked softly.

I smiled. "I am now." I replied truthfully, but really I was also wondering: _'WHERE is Sirius'?_.

***

Remus and I wandered into the 'ball' room, me hobbling on my crutches and him with his hand just resting on my waist. The music from the actual live band was playing, and people were dancing.

"Emma..?"

"No." I said firmly. "I can't – don't – dance. Not now, not ever."

Sirius would've argued, and probably forced me to dance. But not Remus, and that was fine. I didn't expect it from him and, when I was with him, I enjoyed the way he didn't take charge. He was a real gentleman, and I liked that.

A lot.

"Look," I said, pointing. "Cake!" It was a triple-layer chocolate one, with dark chocolate and white chocolate shard and mouse filling and…

I stared at it hungrily.

Remus said, a little wistfully: "We probably have to wait for dessert…"

"They wouldn't have it there if they didn't want us to eat it now," I pointed out. "And look – these people over there have some."

Remus smiled. "Okay, cake it is then."

***

I was coming back from the bathroom by myself, an hour later, and I thought I heard something in the hallway. I stayed in the shadows, looking, and then what I saw made my heart stop.

Sirius and Cassie were standing, in the shaft of moonlight coming from the window. She had her arms around his neck and they were kissing.

My heart seemed to stop, and tears came to my eyes. Sirius…was kissing someone else?

He'd…he was doing _exactly_ what I did with Remus, but…no, no! Sirius had only known Cassie for a few days, why was he kissing her!?

I'd known Remus for a lot longer, possibly even longer than I'd known Sirius, but this was _different_! Remus and I were Bonded, and this was just…an infatuated girl snogging MY boyfriend!

My Sirius…

But…Sirius was kissing her too…so, he wasn't entirely innocent…

Why? Why was he kissing her? Did he like her better than me?

Why!?

Anger and betrayal clouded my better judgement, and my own sense of guilt, and I turned on my heal and, throwing my crutches aside with a clatter, I ran down the hall, ignoring my sprained ankle that was screaming at me, and bursting into the room I had shared with Lily.

I began noisily collecting my things into my backpack, my precious items – my wand, my pocket watch with the stag on it, the enchanted wolf Remus had made for me, and the enchanted dog from…Sirius.

With a sob, I shouldered the backpack, and ran, taking a different route and arriving out the back, running past a group of stunned people, only to run straight into Lily, who was walking hand in hand with James.

"Emma!?" She cried, alarmed at my red eyes, sobs and pale face. She let go of James and took my shoulders. "What happened!?"

"_He snogged her_!!" My voice reverberated across the patio, so that noise from inside ceased. "_Sirius kissed that bitch, Cassie!! He was making out with her!! Right there in the hallway!!_" I was screaming now, tears tumbling down my face and landing on the patio wood. Both James and Lily were shocked. Their faces were identical masks of disbelief. "_I knew he was annoyed with me over the past few days, BUT WHY DID HE KISS HER!!?? I TRUSTED HIM JAMES, I REALLY TRUSTED HIM!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I'M GOING BACK TO ENGLAND!!!!_" And I ran, ignoring the pain in my leg, and ran down the steps. My mind was racing, my heart was screaming – why Sirius, why?

No logic told me that this was the same thing that Remus and I had been doing. Because it wasn't.

Sirius…why?

I turned on the spot, and Disapperated, leaving the horrors of Perth city behind me.


	84. Tojous Pur

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR

Tojous Pur

_No One's P.O.V:_

James stormed through the entire house, his face a cloud of anger, searching for his best friend. Lily and Remus had Disapperated, hopefully to where Emma was. They had guessed that she might go back to the Potters' house, but they would try other places if she wasn't there. They were worried – she'd been upset, beyond reason and logic. And they'd seen that the Death Eaters were willing to go to any means to capture her, and that was when she was in a right frame of mind. If the Death Eaters knew she was upset, they'd be ten times likely to try again,

Obviously, she hadn't been thinking about that when the huge crack had resounded, signalling that she'd Disapperated.

And James was hunting for his friend. He had never a day in his life been so angry at Sirius Black, but he was willing to hear Sirius' side of the story. He was not going to jump to conclusions. He trusted Sirius above all his other friends and, therefore, he was going to hear the Black out.

For Sirius' sake, it had better be a damn good reason.

James was angry, and everyone moved out of his way, except for Casey.

"James!" She said, she sounded worried. "Emma…she saw…I think she…Cassie was…"

"Have you seen your cousin?" James asked, somewhat calmly, knowing that he'd find Sirius if he found his admirer. He was remaining calm, because there was no point in getting upset about it – yet.

Casey nodded. She looked miserable. "They're upstairs…James…it's not what you think…I don't think he…" She trailed off, as James had already walked away from her.

James took the stairs three at a time, and came onto the second floor landing, where he saw Sirius standing against a wall, his hands in his pockets, staring at the moonlight seeping in through a window. James had known Sirius well enough to know that when Sirius stood there with his hands in his pockets and _that_ expression on his face, that he was terribly upset.

Carefully, James approached his "almost-brother", his mind still thinking about the tear-strained face of his "almost-sister", and hoping that he could set things right between them.

"Padfoot?"

***

I landed on the ground softly – and immediately began struggling with my attacker. Whoever it was had grabbed onto my arm just before I'd Disapperated, and I was now at his or her mercy, because it was dark, I was confused, upset and slightly disorientated.

"_Let. Me. Go._" I ordered, and swung out with my right fist, connecting with my attacker's face. I didn't know who they were, but I sure knew _why_ they were here, and I _wished_ they'd let go of my arm, because I was in a lot of pain _and_ I needed to get to my wand if I had any chance of fighting them off.

A hand suddenly clamped down over my mouth, and I knew I'd have to transform to get away from them…

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

James stared at Sirius, unable to believe what he had just said. Anger whirled in his mind, mixed with worry about the state his two best friends were in. Emma was upset to the point of hysteria, and Sirius was upset to the point of exactly the opposite of that which, for him, was _very dangerous_.

If what he had said was true – and there was no doubt in James' mind that Sirius was telling the truth – then what everyone had thought had just happened actually _hadn't_.

"Are you serious, Padfoot?" James murmured, trying not to yell. "She actually _forced_ you to kiss her?"

"I couldn't do anything cause' I was, like, you know…_shocked_." Sirius mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to the darkness outside. "And I couldn't get her off me without hurting her, because she's stronger than she looks…then I finally managed to, and she got all huffy, slapped me," (His cheek _was_ looking rather red). "And then stormed off, probably telling everyone that it was the other way around…" He trailed off, sounding worried and for good reason, too.

"Yeah, cause' it definitely looked that way." James said.

Sirius finally looked up at him. "What the hell are you talking about Prongs? You didn't see it…did you?" He blinked.

James shook his head. "No, _I_ didn't."

"Then who?" Sirius wanted to know. "Not Moony…oh great, all he needs is more ammunition…I suppose that's better than Lily though, she'd _murder_ me…"

"It was Emma."

Sirius stared at James as if he hadn't understood what his best friend had just told him. Then he whispered: "What?"

"Emma saw you and Cassie kissing," James said quietly, not enjoying the look of horror on Sirius' face. "She jumped to conclusions, as she does, and stormed out of the house in tears. Lily has gone after her…"

"Then what are _we_ waiting for!?" Sirius asked, some of his old self coming back. "Where the hell did she go!?"

"England." James replied, just as there was a commotion from downstairs.

Then a harsh voice yelled: "_CRUCIO_!!"

And Remus' screams echoed through the house.

**

Lily appeared in the middle of the Potters' living room, scaring Maggie and Reginald and the cat.

As soon as Maggie saw Lily, she gasped, and hurried forward, throwing her arms around the red-head and bursting into tears.

"Maggie!?" Lily cried, alarmed. "What's the matter!? Has Emma been back here yet, she..?"

Maggie's sobs grew.

Reginald explained. "We just received word from the Ministry that the Death Eaters," (Maggie and Lily shuddered in unison). "Have pinpointed Emma's location, and were planning to attack her tonight. The Ministry only just found out about it, but…"

"Oh no!" All the colour had drained from Lily's face. "Emma just came back to England, she didn't say where she was going, but she was really upset…I have to go!" Lily broke away from Maggie, turned on the spot and Disapperated.

***

"Emma, calm down, it's me," A soft voice hissed in my ear and, for some reason I couldn't fathom correctly, I froze. "I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, as long as you promise not to scream, alright?"

"Mmhmm." Was all I was able to mumble.

Then the hand came away from my mouth, and I spun around on the spot to stare at one Regulus Black.

He was standing there, in black robes and his Slytherin scarf, looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. His grey eyes, so like Sirius', were guarded and troubled.

"It was you," I said. "You Apparated to where we were yesterday and scared my horse…" I took an automatic step back, and staggered on my injured ankle.

"Careful!" Regulus said, catching me by the elbows as pain shot through my leg. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"Got thrown from my horse." I replied pointedly.

He didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Why did you follow me, Regulus?" I wanted to know, unnerved by the way he was holding my arms. My ankle throbbed painfully, however, so I was glad for some support.

"To warn you," He said, and began speaking very quickly. "Emma, the Death Eaters placed a Tracker on you, they can locate you when you use magic or when you Apparate – I volunteered to come and find you tonight…"

"I bet you did." I said acidly.

"Not to capture you, but to warn you!" Regulus pleaded. "Emma, you have to get away from here…if you knew what…if you knew why the Dark Lord was after you…"

"How do you know about all this?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. "Are you _one of them_?"

Regulus cast his grey eyes down. "My Mother…she and Father raised me to believe in the purification of our world, but it's not like that!" He added, catching the expression on my face. "Emma, please…you have to trust me…" His eyes had turned pleading, and there was a hint of wistfulness in those grey depths too.

They were, in fact, very different from Sirius' eyes.

"You say the Death Eaters knew I would be in Perth, correct?" I asked quietly.

Regulus nodded.

"I believe you," I said softly, and I swear his eyes lit up. "But, if I find out that I regret trusting you, there won't be enough pieces left to identify you, Regulus Black." I started to turn.

"Wait!" He sounded anxious again. "Where are you going!?"

"If what you say is true," I said slowly, noticing that he hadn't let go of my elbows yet. "Then the Death Eaters will arrive at the McWentworthington's house, and they'll be angry that I'm not there. There are innocent people there – and I don't care if they're muggles and that I want to boil one of them in hot oil. And, your brother _may_ be the biggest idiot this side of Manhatten…"

"Wait, what did Sirius do?" Regulus asked, frowning slightly.

"Snogged another woman," I said, hastily freeing my left arm to brush at my tears. "If he has a good excuse for it, then I _may_ let him live. But for now, he needs my help whether he wants it or not. The others do as well."

"You're really going back there, are you?" Regulus asked.

I nodded. "I have to." I shrugged out of my backpack and took out my wand. I handed Regulus the backpack. "Here, you take care of this for me, I don't want anything to happen to these things." It was a mark of how ready I was to trust Regulus Black, as I handed him the bag containing my charms and my pocket watch.

"Emma, wait!" Regulus sounded desperate now.

I was frustrated. "_What_?" I asked impatiently.

He held something out to me in his hand. "Take this…it will protect you…to an extent…"

I held out my hand, and took the pendant from him.

It was oval-shaped, and just slightly smaller than a chicken's egg. It was silver, and had the Black family crest engraved in black on it. I flipped the locket over in my palm, and discovered the motto _Tojous Pur_ on it.

"Now I _know_ you're a pure-blood." Regulus said, smiling slightly. "Or else that locket would've burned straight through your hand."


	85. Worth Fighting For – Worth Dying For

**Note: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and it is inspiring me to write more!! *Hands you cookies***

**I'm also getting a lot of feed-back on who Emma should end up with – but I have my plan mapped out the way Ms. Rowling had hers planned and I'm gonna stick to it. That's very important that is – STICK TO YOUR PLAN. ^^**

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE

Worth Fighting For – Worth Dying For

_No One's P.O.V:_

The Death Eaters were breaking one of the most important rules of the wizarding world – and that was exposing said world to the Muggles. Not that the Death Eaters cared that much – all of the Muggles would die anyway, they had already killed a lot of them. A woman was sobbing over her dead son, but with a burst of green light from Nott's wand she, too, was dead. Men, women, children – none of them escaped, and soon the once shiny and polished tiled floor was littered with the bodies of the dead Muggles, some of them killed by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, others having died from injuries given to them by the sadistic Death Eaters.

One body that lay on the floor, however, was that of a wizard's. It was physically untouched, but the pain that had been inflicted by use of the _Cruciatus_ curse was far worse than anything a weapon could do.

Remus was breathing hard, feeling as if a thousand white-hot knives had just been stabbed through him. Opening his eyes, he reached out his hand, attempting to retrieve his wand which had fallen to the floor but the Death Eater who had been torturing noticed it.

"_Crucio_!" He said sharply and, once again, Remus' cries of pain echoed throughout the house, as the pain coursed through his body. As the pain intensified and drew on, Remus wondered, briefly, how anyone could want to inflict this on someone else, the pain was almost unbearable.

And then the thought of this level of pain being inflicted upon _his_ Emma brought Remus crashing painfully back to reality. The curse had been inflicted upon Emma when she was in the Forbidden Forest, by these very same Death Eaters…

Emma…

Something changed in Remus Lupin then, something happened. A fierce and burning desire to protect the one he loved – the _only_ one he had ever loved – became a sudden desire to _avenge_ her.

This burning desire seemed to take control of Remus, and overtook the pain of the _Cruciatus Curse_.

Remus opened his eyes. The curse was still taking effect. But he no longer felt as much pain as he had before. The pain was taking a back-seat to his newfound will and, somehow, he managed to pull himself to his knees, although shaking all the while.

The Death Eaters eyed him warily, and Remus' torturer – who was none other than Nott – withdrew his hand slightly.

"This kid's not normal," Rosier muttered from behind his Death Eater mask. "Nobody can stand up to the _Cruciatus Curse_ like that, not even those that stand up to the _Imperius Curse_."

"Course the kid's not normal," Lestrange replied. "This one's the werewolf, that Lupin kid, or haven't you been paying attention at meetings?"

"You're the one who's not paying attention!" Nott said angrily. "If we had've been here sooner, then the girl would've been here! As it is, she isn't, and we were stuck with all these Muggles to get rid of!"

The Death Eaters were busy arguing amongst themselves, and hadn't noticed that Remus had gone for his wand again.

With fire burning it's way through his heart – and it was far from being uncomfortable as the _Cruciatus Curse_ had been – Remus pointed his wand directly at Nott and cried: "_Stupefy_!!"

The beam of red light hit Nott's chest and knocked him backwards into a china cabinet, which contents shattered on impact.

Lestrange and Rosier immediately raised their wands, only to have them sent flying out of their hands, as James and Sirius came running down the stairs shouting: "_Expalliamus_!!"

Sirius jumped down the last few steps, his wand pointed directly at Rosier's chest. "Should've known Voldemort's cronies would decide to crash the party!"

Lestrange hissed. "The Black boy…he really _does_ look like his brother…"

Sirius stiffened. "I decidedly am _nothing_ like Regulus, thanks." He said, as Remus stood up, swaying slightly on the spot. "You right there, Moony?"

James frowned: "Which of them tortured you, Moony?" He wanted to know, his eyes dark behind his glasses. "Which of them used _Crucio_ on you?"

"That would be me," Nott declared, standing up and pointing his wand at James and Sirius. "_Expalliamus_!"

James' wand and Sirius' wand each went flying out of their respective owners' hand.

Now only Remus and Nott were armed, and both of them stared at each other. Neither one moved, both just had their wands pointed directly at each other.

Nott's face was hidden behind his Death Eater mask, but Remus' expression was clearly one of anger and determination.

They began to duel, their wands slashing and coloured light flying in every direction, so that their respective associates had to duck more than once, and an orange Killing Curse narrowly avoided hitting James' arm.

As Sirius and James took refuge behind a statue of Venus De Milo, their wands at the ready but not being used because Lestrange and Rosier were also staying well out of the way, employing the protection of a giant potted fern. None of them would have ever admitted that they were scared of Remus during the duration of that duel, but seeing the fire in his eyes and hearing the way he shouted his incantations was enough to send even the most vicious of Death Eaters running for cover, with the obvious exception of Nott, who was focusing on the battle with grim determination.

"_Conjuctivitus_!" Remus shouted.

"_My eye_!" Nott screamed. "_Furnunculus_!" But, because his eye was so full of pus, the spell missed and, instead, hit the statue James and Sirius were hiding behind, forcing the two Marauders out into the open.

None of them had yet noticed the fourth figure, who was standing just outside the front door.

James decided that it was time to end the whole charade, and pointed his wand at the spot directly between Nott and Remus. "_Bombarda_!" He shouted, and the force of the explosion sent the three Death Eaters and Remus flying backwards, and Remus' friends caught him under the arms.

"You right there Moony?" James asked, as Remus straightened up and nodded.

"Where's Emma?" He asked quietly, and Sirius stiffened slightly.

"Calm down Padfoot," James said, interpreting Sirius' reaction correctly. "We need to…"

But Sirius cut him off, annoyed by Remus' glare. "For your information, Remus, I did _not_ kiss Cassie! _She_ forced _me_ to kiss her!"

Remus didn't say anything. He just glared at Sirius, as James stood between them, a look of desperation on his face, which soon turned to one of pain.

"_Expalliamus_!"

"_Crucio_!"

"_Crucio_!"

The three Marauders' wands went flying out of their hands, and suddenly James and Sirius found themselves on the floor, victims of the cruel torture curse as Remus stood there, frozen, unable to do anything to assist his friends without further endangering them.

His moment of hesitation cost him, however, because Nott shouted: "_Crucio_!" And, at once, Remus' body was wracked with pain, as he bit his lip and attempted not to scream. The cries of his two best friends echoed in his ears, and he felt as if he was drowning in a vat of lava.

But even the pain did not stop him from hearing the whip-like crack from atop the staircase, an ominous wind seemed to billow throughout the front hall and, a second later, a fierce voice shouted: "_Expalliamus_!"

The pain stopped instantly, as the wands of the three Death Eaters flew from their hands, and James, Sirius and Remus were able to climb, though shakily, to their feet.

All six pairs of eyes were glued to the top of the staircase, where stood what could only have been described as _a very scary demon_.

Emma's hazel eyes were alight with fury beyond belief, and she held all six of their wands in her left hand. Her right hand held her own mahogany wand, which was pointed directly at all three of the now wary Death Eaters.

The three Marauders could well understand why – and they weren't even on the receiving end of Emma's anger!

Anger was an understatement, as they had never seen _anyone_ look like this before. One sleeve of her blue cocktail dress was sliding down her shoulder but she took no notice of it as she descended the staircase, a strange silver locket glowing at her chest.

As she approached them, the Marauders could see that it bore the Black family crest, and knew at once where she must've gotten it from although, for the life of them all especially of Sirius, they knew not why or even how. And Sirius was wondering: _'My mother bewitched all the jewellery bearing our family crest to burn straight through the skin of Muggles or Muggle-borns, so that Regulus and I couldn't marry non Pure-bloods. Does this mean that Emma is..?'_.

"Here," Emma had reached them, and held out the six wands in her left hand. "Find your wands, I don't care what you do to _theirs_." She added, looking furiously at the Death Eaters, as James wordlessly took the wands from her.

She then walked toward the three Death Eaters, the ominous wind blowing in through the open front door billowing her hair and dress.

"You," She said, in a voice that shook with almost uncontainable anger. "Used the _Cruciatus Curse_ on three of my best friends. You killed at _least_ fifty Muggles tonight. You are nothing but the sadistic, cruel servants of a Dark Wizard who is doomed to be defeated!"

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, and a green jet of light shot straight between Lestrange and Rosier, hitting Emma on the chest.

**

Lily had Apparated to a spot just inside the Hogmeade shop of Honeydukes, knowing full well that there was a passageway in there that led to Hogwarts, to a spot near the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. She was using the passageway, knowing full well that it was one of the only ways she'd be able to get into the school- and that's where Dumbledore was.

Running along the passageway now, she only hoped she wouldn't be too late.

**

Now, as Lily ran down a staircase leading to the corridor where the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office was, she wondered how she was going to get in there. Perhaps Dumbledore didn't use a password when there was nobody else at the school, or maybe had gone on a holiday somewhere and she was just wasting her time!

Lily had only just thought of this, when she ran into none other than the man she was looking for.

If Dumbledore was surprised to have run into a cocktail-dress-clad student running through the school corridors during the summer holidays, he didn't show it, but just helped Lily to her feet and enquired as to why she was here.

He listened to Lily's story, and then said: "Then we must go to where Emma and her friends are. I will require your knowledge of their present location, naturally. Take my arm, Miss. Evans."

She stared at him. "B-but Headmaster, the anti-apparation jinx…"

He smiled at her. "Being Headmaster has its benefits, Miss. Evans." And Lily took that to mean that he didn't have to worry about the jinx. It turned out that she was, of course, correct.

**

Sirius and Remus yelled, James gasped.

The Killing Curse, however, hit the locket that Regulus had given Emma, and rebounded, narrowly avoiding hitting the one who had used it, as Emma staggered back, visibly shaken.

The three Marauders ran to her, just as a number of black shadows appeared, each of them becoming a Death Eater.

The three Marauders and Emma froze – Sirius and Remus both had their free hands on her shoulders – and then all four of them raised their wand and yelled: "_STUPEFY_!!"

Magic seemed to be flowing between Emma, Remus and Sirius, the focal points being where their hands touched her shoulders, and their wands. Together with the red light from James' wand, the four spells joined together and slammed into the nearest Death Eater, causing an explosion that destroyed the house and slammed everyone who was still alive after that onto the ground nearby.


	86. Sacrifice

**Note: Last chapter I used the part where the Killing Curse hits the locket Regulus gave Emma the same way that an arrow hits the acorn-thingie Wendy is wearing in the book, **_**Peter Pan**_**.**

**And…OMG, last chapter was all **_**No One's P.O.V**_**!**

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX

Sacrifice

There was pain from my arm and leg, possibly I had resprained both. I opened my eyes to find myself lying atop some rubble, and my sprained ankle was caught underneath a heavy wooden beam. I wasn't sure what had happened, except that I had Apparated back to Perth to save the boys…and they'd been being tortured by the Death Eaters. Then more Death Eaters had appeared…

Remus! Sirius! James! Where were they!?

I cast my gaze around, and then tried to get up – but the pain in my leg and the fact that it was trapped stopped me from doing this. I raised myself up on my elbows, my right hand clutched painfully tight around my wand, and looked around.

The four stunning spells had done more damage then they should've, and I wondered if it had something to do with mine and Remus' Bond. I remembered seeing a lot of red light, and feeling a strong magic coursing through me…from _both_ sides.

Wait…did this mean that Sirius had something to do with it as well?

Oh, wouldn't it be just great if I really _was_ Bonded to _both_ of them? That'd just make the Love Triangle – Possible Square – just _fine_.

Not.

A sound from my right – a groan – made me look. A figure with messy black hair was rising from the rubble, a large bloody wound to the side of his face from shattered glasses.

I gasped. "James!" My voice came out in a hoarse rasp, and made my hand fly to my throat in alarm.

James looked around, saw me, and got up immediately, hurrying over to me. "Emma?" He cried, in a voice that was just as raspy as mine. He knelt beside me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "But my leg is caught…"

James looked. "Okay…hold on a second…" _Swish and flick_! "_Wingardium Leviosa_…there, can you move it?" I dragged myself forward, and James let the beam fall back down where my leg had been. "Don't look at it." He warned me.

I looked. "Oh my-!" I gasped, feeling the blood draining from my face.

"I said don't look!" James said crossly. "You…" He broke off.

We both looked to our right, and saw a hand clawing its way out of the rubble, covered in blood and dirt. A voice seemed to be calling from within the rubble. "E-a! Em-a!!"

James and I exchanged a horrified glance. "Sirius!" We both cried, and James hurried over to where Sirius was trapped, with me limping along after him. We both raised our wands, and began levitating the things off of him, tossing them aside carelessly.

When Sirius was free, James dragged him out and I gasped. There was a lot of blood on Sirius, staining his now pale face, and his clothes were torn and still bloodier.

My heart began to pound. Sirius looked half dead, but we knew he was alive because he had called…he'd called to _me_.

I was kneeling by then, my leg too sore to hold my weight anymore. "He's not…dead, right?"

"No," James shook his head. "Padfoot, mate, can you hear me?" He asked worriedly.

"E-ema…" I heard Sirius say, and leant down closely, to be able to better hear him. Not that I really had to, since there wasn't any sound from around us except for Muggle police and ambulance sirens in the distance. "I-I'm s…sorry…"

I blinked, and his dark eyes found me. They were full of regret and remorse and…something else. Was it fear?

I closed my eyes, so that I wouldn't have to look at him. "Why did you do it?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder then the tears I was holding back would escape.

"I-I didn't…_she_ d-did…I n-never…"

"We can talk about it later." I said firmly, tears swimming behind my eyelids.

"E-Emma…_please_ don't…h-hate me…" Sirius' voice was pleading, and I opened my eyes, staring into his with my own glassy, tear-filled ones.

Sirius and I stared at each other for a long time. "I don't hate you." I said finally.

"Okay, this is great and all guys," James said, and I looked up again. James' glasses were reflecting the moonlight. He was standing up straight, and looking around. "But we need to find…"

There was a sudden cry from somewhere to our lefts, and we all looked (Sirius sat up fast) and saw Lestrange standing there, holding Remus by his neck. A silvery knife glittered in Lestrange's hand, and the blade of the knife was pressed against Remus' throat.

"_Remus_!!" I shouted, and made to stand up. I got about two steps when I half staggered, and was half pulled back by James, who had his wand out but wasn't saying anything. For fear of Remus' life.

A few more Death Eaters had survived the explosion, and were standing on either side of Lestrange. But my eyes were glued on Remus – _my_ Remus – and as I watched, Lestrange pressed the blade to Remus' throat and drew some blood.

James' arms tightened around me instantly, as I made to throw myself forward again. "_Remus_!" I yelled again, and his eyes found mine.

"Emma – stay back!" He called, before crying out softly as the blade was pushed further into his neck.

"_Stop_!" I yelled, half sobbing, and struggling with James. "Please, don't, I'll…I know what you all want!"

Lestrange looked at me. "Are you willing to give us what we want, then?" He asked, and pressed the blade even tighter into Remus' neck. I knew it was going to scar.

"_Yes_!!" I shouted, sobbing fully now. "I-I'll come with you…to where…to where _he_ is! Just please let Remus go!"

The Death Eaters laughed mirthlessly – they had obviously pinpointed Remus as my weakness long ago and, now, they had finally succeeded in breaking me. "Good," One of them called. "Come here then!"

James' arms tightened even more around me, like a vice. "Emma, _no_!" He hissed in my ear.

I ignored him. "Let R-Remus go!"

Lestrange pressed the blade still further into Remus' neck, and both Remus and me yelled. "You are in no position to be giving orders, Pax." He told me in a deadly voice.

I nodded, shaking from head to foot now. "F-fine then…James, let me go!"

But James held on, and now Sirius had gotten up – I could see now that he was bleeding from a large wound in his side – and come to my side. "Emma, no, I _won't_ let you do this!"

"You don't have a choice!" I fairly growled, and struggled free from James. I turned, purposely not looking at anyone.

Sirius grabbed my arm. "Emma, wait!"

Oh God, he sounded like Regulus!

Remus' cry of pain pierced into my mind again. My heart began pounding. _They had Remus!_ And I began yelling: "_They have __**Remus**__, our __**best friend**__! They're going to __**kill**__ him!!_" God knew how protective I already was of _my_ werewolf, I couldn't let him die like that!"_Now let me go Sirius Black, SOME THINGS ARE WORTH DYING FOR_!!!!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I stepped back, and Sirius let go of my arm, stunned.

I turned back, unable to look at him any longer, and started toward the Death Eaters. Each step drew me closer to a terrible fate, I knew, but I kept on walking.

When I reached Lestrange, one of the others nodded to him, and he let Remus go.

Remus and I rushed into each others arms, neither of us able to stand as we sank to our knees.

"Emma, don't do this!" He said quickly.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear, as tears spilled down my face.

And a rough hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, tearing me away from Remus, and making me stand on my injured leg.

"We have the girl, now let's go!" The Death Eater known as Avery shouted triumphantly.

This was it – I was going to be taken to where Voldemort was and…then what? I remembered what Regulus had said: _Emma, you have to get away from here…if you knew what…if you knew why the Dark Lord was after you…_

I had no idea why, but Regulus seemed to know…oh Regulus, I wish I had've taken your advice but, at the same time, I'm so glad I didn't. Because I got to save my friends, whom I love. James, Sirius, Remus…I hoped that Lily, wherever she was, was safe too.

For some strange reason, I wasn't scared.

The locket from Regulus – the one that he'd said would burn through anyone who wasn't a pure-blood…did that mean what I _think_ it meant? – was swinging from my chest now and, as I watched, it grazed against the hand of Avery.

He let out a howl like he had been burnt and, a second later, as he tore his hand away from me, I saw why. I huge black burn mark was still smouldering on his hand and, with a sudden shock, I realised that Avery must _not_ be a pure-blood! A half-blood, definitely, but the locket had just proven that Avery was no pure-blood.

Oh my…

Avery staggered back – his mask had fallen off – and now he was staring at me in horror because his hand was starting to turn black, and there was a moment of stunned silence.

The locket fell back against my chest, where it settled itself quietly against my skin.

I turned to look at Sirius – and then the storm broke out.

At least two dozen or so Ministry members – possibly even Aurors – appeared with resounding whip-like cracks all around us, and they yelled: "_STUPEFY_!!" At the same time James shouted: "DUCK!!!!"

James, Sirius, Remus and I threw ourselves onto the ground as the red spells zoomed over our heads, crossing in mid-air, rebounding into the darkness…

Then…

"_The girl_!" Shouted Rosier. "_We must get the girl or the Dark Lord will make us pay_!"

"_STUPEFY_!!"

I raised my head and looked up in time to see the spell from James' wand hit Rosier square in the chest. Then Remus, one hand clutched to his bleeding throat, grabbed my hand (that and my ankle gave a painful throb as I was yanked to my feet) and we ran toward James and Sirius, ducking spells and occasionally – but not often – using ones of our own to avoid being hit.

Just then somebody grabbed my arm, and I turned to see Lestrange, his eyes alright with something that reminded me of fear – fear of what Voldemort would do if they came back empty-handed, I guess.

The locket wouldn't work on him – he was a pure-blood, I knew enough about the wizarding families to know that, the Lestranges were pure-bloods like the Blacks, Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms – so instead I pointed my wand up at him and shouted: "_FIRA_!!"

Gold and silver fire snaked quickly from my wand and wrapped around Lestrange's arm, he screamed and let goof me, but a second later another Death Eater had appeared at his side and pointed his wand at me.

"_STU_-"

There was a sudden uproar from somewhere nearby, and a voice cut the Death Eater off mid-sentence. "_It's Dumbledore_!"

Dumbledore!

The Death Eater and Lestrange – whose entire arm was now bleeding and pussing rapidly – both swore, and a spell zoomed past them and hit the Death Eater who had James by the throat.

"_James_!" Lily's voice shouted, and she ran to him, her red hair flying.

There were a dozen or so cracks – the Death Eaters were Disapperating – and Lestrange and the other Death Eater turned on the spot quickly and vanished, as I stumbled back and turned, grabbing Remus as I did.

We both held onto each other, me pressing his neck against my shoulder to stem the bleeding, as we both sank to our knees, exhaustion and pain overcoming all our other senses.

As I blacked out, I saw Dumbledore standing amidst the pile of rubble, the Elder Wand in his hand, and his piercing blue eyes trained directly on me.


	87. Tempers Flare

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN

Tempers Flare

I woke up in the hospital. There was nobody else in the room.

I didn't know what time it was, what day of the week it was, or even what country I was in, but I suspected that I was back in England, in St. Mungo's.

And where were my friends?

I immediately threw the covers back on my bed, noticing that someone had changed me into a blue nightgown that went down to my knees.

There was a bandage around my left ankle and around my left hand as well, but neither of them hurt at all which gave me a pretty good indication that I was in St. Mungo's.

I sat on my bed, and looked around.

There wasn't much on my bedside table except for a goblet and a water jug, a vase with white roses in it, my wand, the necklace from Lily and the locket from Regulus.

I took up my wand, feeling like a might need it in a minute, but left everything else where it was, save for a pair of crutches, which I used skilfully and wish I'd broken my right ankle not my left one.

I swung myself out of the room and looked up and down the hallway.

Holding out my wand, with some difficulty, I muttered: "_Point me_."

My wand hovered for a few moments, and then pointed me left, so that is where I went. I swung down the hallway, not passing anybody, which gave me another clear indication, that it might've been night time.

I also had a feeling that my wand had pointed me toward Remus. I hoped it had.

I came to a door then and, feeling somewhat brave, opened it.

Remus was not the only occupant of the room, although he was the first one I looked at, because he was shirtless, and there were scars across his chest and neck that horrified me just by being there.

I came to complete stop in the doorway, however, because there were other people in the room as well, not all of them friendly.

James and Sirius were the occupants of the other two beds, and Lily, Maggie and Reginald were all clustered around one of those two.

In the middle of the room stood Bob whats-his-name and Dolores Umbridge.

Umbridge was wearing her trademark pink everything, whereas Bob had on his usual long dark coat. Both of them were looking very angry, and a nurse who was busy attending to Remus looked angry too.

"If you are not going to be able to control yourselves then you will have to leave!" The nurse said firmly.

"Well _really_," Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "The Minister has requested that we speak with these youths – and, of course, with Emma Pax – and I…"

"We already told you everything you know!" Sirius said, his famous Black-temper showing through. Whatever Umbridge and Bob had been saying earlier, it had obviously annoyed Sirius thoroughly. He was starting to get _that _look in his eyes. "It's not our faults if you don't believe us!"

"The possibility of their being Death Eaters in Japan is ludicrous!" Bob said, just as angrily as the last two. "There are more holes in this story then a block of Swiss Cheese, and we _intend_ to get to the bottom of it!"

"Well get to the bottom of it elsewhere!" Sirius stated, wincing slightly as he shifted his weight. Something must've been hurting him. "And don't you _dare_ go in there and start questioning Emma!" He added severely, and none of them had yet noticed me standing there motionless. "As if she needs _that_…"

"We are under strict orders from the Minister himself to question Miss. Pax about her actions over the last few day!" Bob said angrily. "Which, need I remind you, had caused a great deal of chaos within the Ministry! Thirty-two Muggles dead, a further eighteen in need of sever Memory Charms, and the very existence of our world nearly exposed by her _again_!"

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT!!!!" Sirius, Remus, James and Lily all shouted in unison – Lily had stood up, her face the colour of her hair, and Sirius was looking as though he too was ready to get to his feet. And he added: "It was _me_ who closed the barrier between platforms nine and ten last year, not Emma! If you want to punish me then go ahead, but _don't you dare punish her for something that's beyond her control_!"

'_That was him?'_. I wondered how he could've done it.

"There's also the matter of my arm," Umbridge went on, holding up her hand which had been bandaged recently. "Whatever is in that hideous locket she's carrying with her is _clearly_ dangerous and…"

"That's my family crest you're going on about," Sirius said, in a tone darker than night. "My mother bewitched it so that my brother and me couldn't marry anyone who's not a pure-blood – _again_, NOT Emma's fault!"

"I would hate to think that she's associated with any _Dark Wizards_." Umbridge said softly. "The Ministry needs very few more excuses to arrest her, Dumbledore cannot cover for her forever, and sooner or later we're going to find out where she comes from…this _pure-blood_ matter could narrow it down a bit…perhaps if you were to interrogate her about her past, Bob…"

"I _hardly_ think Miss. Pax needs _interrogating_ when she's recovering in the hospital, Dolores!" The nurse stated, in a shocked kind of voice. "And why should she be interrogated, she's done nothing wrong!?"

"That remains to be seen," Umbridge said smoothly. "I shall be informing the Minister of the trouble we have had with this girl, and taking further action...perhaps a little _incentive_ will do the trick…" And she glanced at Remus Lupin. "She seems to be fairly attached to this _half-breed_, perhaps if we…or maybe you, Mr. Black, I'm sure that would be a key to getting her to cooperate. Perhaps the…"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because one of my crutches had hit her firmly in the back of the head, knocking her over.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see me standing there, one arm still raised, and a look of utter fury on my face.

"_I'll die a million times before you hurt Remus and Sirius, you disgusting old hag_!" I shouted, as a cold wind blew in from down the hall, rustling the blinds on the windows and my nightgown. "_I've __**seen**__ your methods of incentive – that black quill that slices into your hand when you write with it, to say NOTHING of what YOU were about to say! Not my best friends, you bitch!!_"


	88. Pure Black

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT

Pure Black

Needless to say, I got into heaps of trouble for what I'd done, but I didn't care. It was worth it to be able to stand up to Umbridge for my friends, and at least all I got was a lecture from Umbridge, Bob, the Minister and Maggie, although the latter seemed rather half-hearted, and it didn't help that even the nurse was smiling.

Sirius came to see me the following night.

I was watering the flowers on my bedside table when he came in, and shut the door behind him.

"How's the leg?" He asked, glancing at it wrapped up in all its bandages.

I shrugged. "Healing. The Healers here are really good…how's the side?" I asked him, glancing at _his_ bandages and nearly over-flowing the vase.

He shrugged. "Same. Can I sit down?" He asked, pointing to the bed.

I was surprised. "Since when have _you_ needed an invitation to sit?"

He sighed. "Since I don't believe it when you said you didn't hate me."

CRASH!! I dropped the water jug onto the floor and it broke, sending slivers of blue china everywhere. I leapt up onto the bed to avoid getting cut, and Sirius waved his wand, sending the slivers back to reform the water jug.

He looked at me. "Em?"

"Sit down." I said in a deadly quiet voice, pointing to the spot on the bed beside me. Sirius didn't move. "_Sit_!" I ordered him.

He sat.

"Now," I said, purposely gazing at a spot above Sirius' left shoulder. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never, but-"

"Then why would I say I didn't hate you if I did?" I asked.

"To spare my feelings?" Sirius guessed, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You don't _have_ any feelings!" I informed him.

"And _you_ have the emotional range of a tea spoon!" He shot back.

I pretended to be insulted. "_Oh_, is _that_ how you feel then, is it!? Well, you know what the solution is then, don't you?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

I leaned toward him, staring into his dark eyes. "If a girl _ever_ tries to kiss you again, push her down the stairs for all I care!"

Sirius looked back at me, our faces mere inches apart. "Well, if it bothers you that much…" He said.

I nodded. "It does. You are _my_ boyfriend, until you grow tired of me, and I…"

"Never gonna happen." He said quickly.

"Never say never," I warned him. "I still don't understand what you see in me, though, and I…"

Sirius began ticking things off on his fingers. "You're smart – although not as smart as I am, you're fun to be around – although not so much the life of parties as what I am, you hate Slytherins – although not _nearly_ as much as I do, you're the best looking girl on the face of this planet – although not the best looking _person_…that would be me…"

I rolled my eyes. "A tad conceited there, aren't we Sirius Black?"

"I have given up on modesty and chosen to shine in my own light." He said with a straight face, and I grinned.

Then a thought crossed my mind. "Say, Siri – what did you mean by the 'best looking girl on the planet'? _Surely_ there are girls out there who are prettier than I…"

Sirius shook his head. "Have you looked at yourself lately, Emma Pax? You're…" He drew in a deep breath. "I can't actually explain it…I don't know _why_ I'm attracted to you so much…just that I can't ever see myself being with somebody else…"

My heart was pounding. This was turning into a very deep conversation. With trepidation, I ventured: "Umm, did you by any chance…feel some kind of strange power the other night, when we used _Stupefy_ on all of those Death Eaters?"

Sirius nodded, his dark eyes staring into my hazel ones. "Did you feel it too?"

"Yes," I replied quietly. "It was…like there was a power _connecting_ us and…oh great, that sounds really weird, just forget I said that, okay?"

Sirius sighed. "Actually, it's impossible for me to forget _anything_ you've ever told me, Em."

I frowned. "Like what?"

"Em…when we were in Perth…" Sirius said, and then trailed off, looking at the locket bearing the Black family crest on my bedside table.

"Yes?"

"I…you may have noticed that I was acting kind of…umm…"

"Distant?" I supplied.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Well…the reason was…because…"

"Just spit it out, Padfoot!" I snapped.

"I was really worried about running into your family," He said quickly, not looking at me. "And what I would do if we did." He glanced at me then, to see my troubled expression. "I really hate the way they treated you, Em," Sirius said quietly, taking my uninjured hand in his. "I probably would have hurt them just as much as they hurt you…if we'd run into them…"

"Well, don't worry about that," I replied, thinking of the monument, and the fact that I didn't come from this world. "You won't ever meet them, Siri, so there's no chance of any of that happening…"

"Why not?" He asked quietly. "Are they…umm, dead?"

I nodded. "I think so." I _hope_ so was more like it. "Umm…Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"About that locket…" I began, and Sirius' face clouded over.

"What about it?" He asked, somewhat shortly.

"Well…only that Regulus – you were aware that I got it from him, right?" I asked him, leaning back and laying down on my bed, with my feet swinging over the side.

Sirius nodded. "I had assumed…"

"Well, see, the thing is…Regulus told me it would've burned straight through my hand had I not been a pure-blood…and then it burned Avery…umm…did your mother _really_ put the curse like that on _all_ the Black family jewellery to make sure you and Regulus couldn't marry anyone who wasn't a pure-blood?"

Sirius nodded. "You know my mum enough by now to know how…"

"Insane she is?" I guessed.

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Well," Sirius went on, still smiling. "See, the thing is, all the pure-bloods are somewhat related, though some are very distant…James and I are cousins, sort of…once removed or something like that…"

"My point exactly," I nodded. "Is if I _am_ a pure-blood which, clearly, I seem to be (and when I get my hands on Regulus I'm gonna strangle him, I could've been _burned_ the way Avery was), then…well, maybe my family was lying to me all these years, and…you and _I_ might even be related…somehow…"

"The thought did cross my mind too," Sirius shrugged. "But, I don't think it really matters…"

"What, you want us to become as unstable as the Gaunts?" I blinked.

Sirius looked at me. "Uh, no. That's not what I meant. Only that inter-breeding is…somewhat _common_ amongst pure-bloods…"

"Oh right, aren't your mum and dad cousins?" I remembered, and Sirius nodded. "Oh, well, you and Regulus sort of turned out alright…somewhat…"

"What do you mean _somewhat_!?" Sirius exclaimed and, I couldn't help it, I laughed. He smirked. "Oh, you're in trouble now." He said, and leaned over me, our faces inches apart again. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I replied, as he closed the distance between us.

***

Later that night, I was sitting up in bed, reading the book on Bonds again. I re-read the parts about Old Magic, and the power that flows between Bonded people, and tried to figure out how this applied to me with both Remus _and_ Sirius. What if they were _both_ Bonds of Love? Stupid things were supposed to be really rare, and here I was getting the most complicated one – _twice_.

I sighed in frustration, and looked forward to leaving the hospital tomorrow.

I scanned the book again, my eyes wandering over the paragraph on Worship Bonds, which sounded decidedly creepy to me, especially the 'one-sided romance' bit. But that would probably be a lot easier for me to handle than the Love Bond I was subjected to. I rolled my eyes. I was an Animagus, a Parsletongue, I came from another world, Voldemort wanted me for some reason, two of my hot best friends were in love with me, I was good at flying, I could use the _Patronus Charm_ and dozens of other advanced spells, and – _and_ – I was a pure-blood witch. Therefore, my life was full of mystery, and made me the epitome of a real-life Mary-Sue if ever I saw one.

Well, I couldn't very well help that now, could I?

I read the line that said that Power Bonds were often achieved through brutal and sometimes Dark means – whatever _that_ meant – and sighed again.

Then, I happened to look up – and nearly shrieked.

Someone was standing in the doorway, framed by light from the brightly lit hall outside.

My heart pounding, I looked again, and realised, to my immense relief, that it was just Regulus. "Oh, it's just you Regulus…"

"_Just_?" He raised and eyebrow, and walked delicately into the room.

"Well, you know what I meant," I shrugged, as I bookmarked the book and slipped it under my pillow. "What are you doing here?" I wanted to know.

He held up the backpack. "Giving you back your stuff – I took care of it, like you asked me to."

"Well…good." I said finally, as I took the backpack from him. "Umm, and thanks. How've you been?"

Regulus looked at me surprised for a moment, but then sat down in the visitor's chair. "Fine, I guess," He replied, running a hand through his dark hair. "I had to lie to the others about why I didn't catch up with you…if they knew I was here…" He trailed off, his eyes guarded.

I suddenly realised just how much Regulus was risking by coming to see me. "Pretty brave, for a Slytherin." I commented.

Regulus' eyes flashed. "You've been hanging around with my brother for too long." He muttered.

"Uh, hullo?" I rolled my eyes. "Your cousin tried to kill me, and so did Sni-Snape." (I'd almost called Snape _Snivellus_, but didn't think that Regulus would appreciate that). "And half of you have probably already joined the Death Eaters, am I correct?"

Regulus sighed. "As usual, Emma, you are. Generally, so to speak, it's those whose parents are Death Eaters, or who support the Dark Lord…"

"You picked the wrong side, Regulus." I said quietly, and he looked at me. "What Voldemort," (Regulus did not wince). "Has done to make himself immortal…you have _no idea_…you have _no idea what he's planning to do and how many people – even pure-bloods – who are going to die for it_!!" My voice had risen considerably in that sentence, and Regulus stared at me in shock. "_I've seen the future and you're not in it, because of Voldemort! And neither are any of the other people I care about!_" Then I gasped. I had _definitely_ said too much then, and not just the future part.

Regulus stood up, looking wary. "Emma..?" He was looking at me the way someone might when they've just stumbled upon a great and startling secret.

Well, I was definitely full to the brim with secrets.

"I…" I began, but just then we both heard a door creak open and close somewhere down the hall. "Go!" I hissed anxiously, and Regulus nodded, turning swiftly and exiting the room, his black robes swishing.

I leaned back against my pillows. "Oh God…what have I just done?"


	89. Mysterious

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE

Mysterious

I was a nervous wreck. I was a complete and utter basket case over the next few weeks, leading up to the start of our final year at Hogwarts. It was understandable. All of us were on high alert, fearing another Death Eater attack, and Maggie didn't seem to want to let any of us out of her sight. Lily had somehow managed to convince her parents to let her stay at the Potters' for the final few weeks of the holidays, so the only bright side was that I got a room-mate. Lily and I would stay up late, finishing our homework and discussing our plans for the upcoming term. Lily had heard that there was something big that was going to happen soon, something that the Ministry was keeping really quiet but that they seemed very excited about, and all of us speculated as to what it would be.

Meanwhile, I didn't see Sirius' brother again until school started and, for that, I was glad.

What had I meant by what I'd said to him? Did I actually imply that…I _cared_ about him?

Regulus was a Death Eater! He was one of the enemy!! But…he'd saved my life, too, on two occasions. That deserved some sort of recognition now, didn't it?

By some unspoken rule, none of us mentioned it, but the locket bearing the Black family crest and the terrible curse that burned anyone who wasn't a pure-blood was a constant reminder, and Lily wouldn't go near the thing.

I didn't blame her.

Meanwhile, Haphazard was working overtime, carrying letters between the Potters' and the Pettigrews'. Peter had been shocked to learn about what had happened during mine and the others' "holiday". And, when I wasn't worried about the events of the present, I full-on panicked about the future.

Bellatrix was meant to kill Sirius and Nymphadora…Dolohov was going to kill Remus…Voldemort himself was going to murder James and Lily…and Peter…well, if he really _did_ go through with it and betray us all, then he'd get what he deserved. But…he was our friend…wasn't he?

And Regulus…would be dragged beneath the Horcrux lake by the Inferi, and probably become one himself…I even felt sorry for Snape, who'd be killed by Nagini…

Dumbledore would be killed…Alice and Frank would be tortured (by Bellatrix and co.) into insanity, having a permanent effect on their son Neville…

Harry would grow up without his parents…so would Teddy…Molly and Arthur would lose one of their sons…

All these people I knew and loved…

Was I the _only_ one who wasn't going to die!? Or be hurt in some way – except for, of course, the deaths of the people I loved above all others?

Sirius…Remus…Lily…James…and, to an extent, Peter and Regulus too…

_What could I do about it?_

***

The morning before the day before school started again, and the day after we'd been to Diagon Ally for the last time to buy school stuff, we were sitting in the Potters' living room, each doing our 'own thing'.

Remus was fully immersed in _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 7_, and sitting on the couch next to him was Lily, who was writing a letter to her parents. James was sitting on the floor and polishing his _Nimbus 1700_, and Sirius was sprawled out in a large armchair, apparently asleep.

And I was sitting in a corner by myself, having a whispered conversation with Septimus, which didn't really need to be whispered since I was the only Parsletongue in the room. Only to Septimus could I tell all my fears to, since nobody else would understand.

"_Ssso you want to find your __**real**__ family_?" The King Cobra flicked his long black tongue in and out.

I nodded. "I need to find out _who_ I am – am I really a Pax, or am I someone else? Maybe I'm a Lestrange, or a Rosier, or a Potter or a Black – although I _hope_ I'm _not_ a Black…" I added, glancing at Sirius.

"_You never know…_" Septimus replied darkly. He turned his head toward Sirius as well. "_But I doubt that you are…you do not have the looksss of a Black…_"

"Thanks a lot!" I fairly yelled – in English.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

I turned red. "Umm…never mind…"

"Are you alright, dear?" Maggie asked, as she came in with a tray of tea cups and a tea pot.

"Yes Maggie." I replied, feeling embarrassed.

Maggie and Reginald kept bustling in and out of the room, as if they were afraid to let any of us out of their sight for too long. Lily and I even suspected that Maggie checked up on us during the night after we'd gone to bed, even though sometimes – what with our Transfigurations homework and all the Potions assignments we were getting from Professor Slughorn – we weren't getting to bed until long after midnight.

I didn't mind, though. I would be leaving Hogwarts after this year…I was determined to savour every single moment from here on out.

Even if it _was_ mountains and mountains of homework…

***

The day before school began, something very interesting happened.

Lily had to return to her house to collect a few things for school that she'd forgotten – her warmest cloak and dress robes, among other things – so James, Sirius, Remus and I decided to go with her.

"I can get Valencia too." Lily said, as we all took turns going through the fireplace into the back room of _Tea Is Magic_, where Kloey and Brunilda greeted us happily. We went out the back way, and walked down the streets toward Lily's house, talking about what was going on at Hogwarts this year.

"I'm a little nervous," I confessed, tugging at my light pink singlet. The weather was unusually warm today, like I'd imagined it to be at the start of _The Order Of The Phoenix_. All of us were dressed in t-shirts, singlets, shorts or, in Lily's case, a denim skirt. Lily was fanning herself with a hand-made paper fan, and Remus kept on drinking from a bottle of water.

"Why's that, Em?" Remus asked.

"_Because when we leave this year we won't be coming back_," I replied, half-saying and half-singing. "_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track and if you, got something that you need to say, you better say it right now cause we won't have another day_…sorry, song-moment." They laughed. "Actually, I mean the first part – you guys got to spend more time at Hogwarts then I did. I don't know if I'm ready to graduate _quite_ yet…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Well," Lily said tactfully. "You could always become a teacher there…"

I nodded. "I had the same thought…although I wouldn't want to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts…" I admitted.

"Why not?" James wanted to know.

"They say the job's _jinxed_," I whispered conspiratorially. "Actually, I think it _is_, ever since…umm…"

"Ever since what?" The others were interested now.

I sighed. "Ever since Dumbledore refused the post to _You-Know-Who_…"

Every single one of them gaped at me, as we turned up the front walk of Lily's house.

"_Voldemort_ applied for the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher?" Lily gasped.

I nodded. "Twice, actually – the first time he'd just gotten out of Hogwarts and Professor Dippet – you know him, right?" The others nodded. "Well, Professor Dippet said he was too young. But then when Voldemort applied _again_, Dumbledore said no because, well, he already _knew_ what he was like, didn't he?" I shrugged. "So Voldemort jinxed the job."

Lily nodded knowingly. "_That's_ why none of our teachers have lasted more than a year…Professors Ackerly, Morrison, Jades, Ryles and Lards, and Madam Nightroad," She ticked them off on her fingers. "I wondered why they all left…although Ackerly and Lards were the only ones who _really_ got hurt…"

Remus drew in a breath. "Can you imagine if _Voldemort_ had been teaching us?"

"It would've just been 'Dark Arts', none of this practical defence stuff." I said sensibly, as Lily knocked on the front door since she'd forgotten her key.

We expected her mum or dad to open the door – we didn't expect it to be Petunia and Vernon, both of them looked as displeased to see us as we were to see them.

We didn't speak, as Lily and I went up to her room to pack her suitcase, and the boys hunted around the house for Valencia.

By the time Lily and I had come downstairs, there was no sign of the orange cat anywhere. Lily was starting to get worried, and just about to phone her parents at their office, when there was a high-pitched shriek of panic from out the front, followed by the unmistakable angry yell of Vernon.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and I ran outside, to find Petunia shrieking on the front lawn, and a dead bird at her feet, clearly caught and killed by a clever Valencia.

Valencia herself was standing, with her fur on end, in front of Vernon, who's face was turning purple and, as Lily dashed across the lawn, Vernon aimed a kick at the tabby cat.

"_No_!" Lily shrieked, grabbing the cat in her arms and Vernon's boot connected with the side of Lily's shoulder. She cried out in pain as she landed on the grass, and James – with a yell – ran to her, as Valencia nuzzled Lily's face, which was pale with shock.

I, meanwhile, had seen red from the moment this had all taken place, and now I charged up to Vernon, ignoring the fact that he was about ten times bigger than I was, and could easily have floored me in a second. I was angry, and my anger clouded my better judgement.

"_What is your problem, Vernon_!?" I shouted at Vernon, standing on tip-toe until I was totally in his face. "_Trying to kick a poor innocent cat for acting like all cats do, and then injuring __**our Lily**__!!??_"

Vernon's face contorted with rage and I gasped as he actually raised his hand to hit me, his temper getting the better of him too. My hands instinctively flew up to protect my face but, I needn't have bothered.

Because Sirius and Remus were suddenly there, their wands out and sticking into the large folds of Vernon's virtually non-existent neck.

"_Vernon_!!" Petunia shrieked.

"You sure you feel up to this, friend?" Sirius said, a hint of dark humour lingering in his words – his eyes were dual storm clouds.

Remus' face was cold with anger.

Vernon, who knew enough about magic from Petunia, paled slightly and staggered back.

Over his shoulder, I could see James helping Lily to her feet, and Lily winced slightly as she picked up her suitcase and handed it to James.

"Sirius, Remus," I said sharply, noticing a few people passing by staring at us. "Enough. Siri, you still can't use magic outside of school, and Remus you should know better! He's just a Muggle, he can't help it!" I added.

Sirius and Remus lowered their wands, and glanced back at me, before nodding and pocketing their wands.

They turned, and Sirius took my hand as we walked over to Lily and James, and Valencia jumped up into Remus' arms.

As we were walking away from the house, Petunia finally found her proper voice, and called out: "Y-you freaks are all just the same! Lily, you're no sister of mine!"

Lily's green eyes had filled with tears, and I spun around sharply. "Get a life, Petunia!" I yelled back to her. "Lily's got _me_! _I'll_ be her sister!"

Petunia looked shocked for a second, as I turned back around and marched over to my friends. Sirius took my hand, I put my arm across Lily's shoulder, and together we 'freaks' walked off down the road.

"Thank you, Emma." Lily whispered to me.

"Any time…sis." I replied, and her tears spilled up and over – but she was smiling.

***

When we got back to the Potters', it was evening, and Maggie and Reginald were waiting for us with two letters which they said were from Hogwarts, one for Lily and one for James.

It didn't take me more than a second to figure out what the letters were.

Out of the envelopes fell two identical badges – red, with gold 'H's on them.

Everyone else stared at them, glittering in their respective owner's palms in the afternoon sunlight, except for me. I just said, rather briskly and with a huge smile: "Head boy and girl – congrats to both of you. Although _how_ they made _James_ head boy when he wasn't even a _prefect_, who knows? Anyway…well done you two."

Lily smiled at me.

And Maggie threw her arms around her son and began to sob happily.


	90. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**Note: In my story, Arthur and Molly Weasley are slightly younger than what they are in the real books. That's how come they were at school with the Marauders.**

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY

Aboard The Hogwarts Express

On our last evening at the Potters', we ate outdoors, amongst the swaying trees and underneath a sky of orange and yellow that turned slowly to star-speckled indigo. Maggie conjured up a sumptuous dinner which included all of my favourite things, ending with mouthwatering home-made ice-cream with chocolate shavings. A sign was hanging up between two oak trees that read: CONGRATULATIONS HEAD BOY JAMES AND HEAD GIRL LILY. And Sirius and I rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the back yard with red and blue stars that bounced from tree to tree for at least half an hour, and were the objects of pursuit of Valencia. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

It took a long while to get started next morning, even though we were all up before the sun was. There still seemed to be a great deal to do, and I hoped to God that we wouldn't be late again. We all dashed around looking for spare quills and socks, people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands, and Septimus accidentally surprised Sirius when he was in the shower, just like the scene in _New York Minute_.

Maggie, Reginald, Lily, Remus and James went in the car, with all of our trunks and mine and James' broomsticks, plus Valencia, Haphazard and Septimus.

Sirius and I took the motorcycle.

Strangely enough – or maybe due to the fact that Sirius knew how to weave the motorcycle in and out of traffic in ways a car couldn't – we reached Kings Cross ten minutes before the others did, and stood around in the station waiting for them, after retrieving some trolleys for all our trunks.

"When d'ya suppose they'll get here?" I asked Sirius, glancing first at the big clock overhead – which told me that it was quarter to eleven – and then back at Sirius. Today he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. I was wearing a white blouse, and had borrowed Lily's denim skirt.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno…anyway, Ems…" He said, suddenly taking my right hand in his left one. _His_ right hand went around my waist.

"What are you-?"

And we were waltzing – why, I knew not. People glanced at us, a few of them smiled. But I didn't care, as I shared my first dance with Sirius, under the big clock at Kings Cross Station. It was…just so _right_. I knew I would never forget it.

***

We stowed our luggage onto the Hogwarts Express, and then clambered off the train to say goodbye to Maggie and Reginald.

"There's Wormtail," Sirius said, pointing down the platform to a familiar, mousy-haired boy. He raised his voice. "OI, WORMTAIL!!"

Peter shrieked, and dropped his trunk on his foot. Sirius and James howled with laughter, as Lily just shook her head, handed me Valencia and hurried off to help Peter after saying goodbye to James' parents.

"We might be seeing you sooner than you think," Maggie said mysteriously, as she hugged Remus goodbye.

"Why's that?" James asked, interested.

"Can't say," His dad replied, smiling. "It's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it', after all."

The words rang a bell, and alarms began sounding in my head as the train's whistle blew, and Maggie gave James a quick kiss before shepherding us all onboard.

"I'm just glad they've sorted out a few nitches here and there," Maggie added, looking a tiny bit worried as she glanced at her only son. "But, still, I might come and watch some of it…"

"Some of _what_?" Sirius asked, looking perplexed.

"You'll see," Maggie replied. "Have a good year, my dears."

"They're going to have a very _interesting_ year, Mags." Reginald added.

The pistons hissed loudly, and the train began to move.

"Why?" James yelled, as the train began to gather speed. "What's happening at Hogwarts?"

Maggie and Reginald simply waved, however, as we sped out of sight and away from the platform.

"Well," Lily said, coming toward us with Peter in tow. "_That_ was certainly interesting, wasn't it?"

"I wonder what they were talking about…" James said, as we turned away from the window and the train swayed beneath us.

"Yeah, sounds like something _big's_ happening at Hogwarts this year…" Sirius nodded, his dark eyes shining.

"But _what_ could it _be_?" Peter wondered.

"I _think_ I know…" I said slowly, and they all turned to look at me. I stared down at Valencia's orange fur, and then glanced out the window where a light rain had begun to pour. "I just _hope_ I'm wrong…"

***

The rain became heavier as the train moved further north, and the sky became so dark that the lanterns were lit by midday. Not one of us minded, though, as we sat in our usual compartment and waited for Lily and James to get back. Sometime after the lunch trolley came around, Remus and I played Wizards Chess whilst Sirius and Peter watched.

I looked at the board. "Hmm…_knight to E3_." I decided.

The little chess piece moved forward.

Remus contemplated the board, and then he smirked. "_Queen to E3_." He said.

"Oh no…" I muttered, as the white queen picked up her throne and demolished my black knight.

"Check mate." Remus said proudly. He held out his hand, waiting.

"How 'bout best two out of three?" I asked him, stubbornly holding onto the box containing the Chocolate Frog, chocolate being the only currency we know how to gamble with.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Do you…want to _risk_ that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We are having a _very_ shaky start to this term, Moony."

He and the other two just laughed and, at last, I joined in. I surrendered the Chocolate Frog, but Remus let me keep the card, which turned out to be Roderick Plumpton, a favourite of mine.

The train continued on its journey northwards. Gryffindor friends such as Molly Weasley, and Alice and Frank Longbottom came to visit (we'd missed out on the weddings, but we were assured that it was okay – the entire world seemed to know what we'd been up to on the holidays), and Lily and James rejoined us.

"Did you find out what's happening at Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asked immediately when our two best friends came in.

James shook his head, as he and Lily sat down next to Peter. "Nah, not even _we_ get to find out about it. I 'spect Dumbledore will tell us at the feast, though."

"Oh, I bet he will." I said, a little darkly, as I stared out into the rain. Septimus hissed from his spot on storage rack over my head, and Haphazard hooted softly in his cage.

The train chugged onwards.

***

Lily and I went to the bathroom to change into our school clothes. We pulled off our skirts and t-shirts, and changed into our white shirts, her into her grey jumper (mine was in my trunk), gold and maroon ties, knee socks (grey for her and white for me), and Gryffindor robes – black with a red trim.

As Lily was pinning her head girl badge onto her robes, the bathroom door opened and a girl with short bright pink hair came in.

"Nymphadora!" Lily exclaimed, before I could stop her and, as we watched, the girl's hair lengthened and became orangey-red.

"_Don't. Call. __Me.__ Nymphadora._" She said, somewhat angrily, as she began changing into her plain black Hogwarts robes.

"I didn't know you were starting at Hogwarts this year, Tonks," I said, conversationally, catching sight of the silver earring at the top of her ear lobe and smiling. "Know what house you wanna be in yet?" I added, as Lily helped her with her black Hogwarts tie.

"Not sure," Tonks smiled, as we all stowed our clothes back into our shoulder bags and left the bathroom. "But I s'pose being in Gryffindor with you lot would be alright. But who knows?" She shrugged. "Not sure I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw, though, and I _certainly_ don't want to be in _Slytherin_," She shuddered, and both Lily and I exchanged smiles. "So that leaves Hufflepuff…" Tonks went on, eyeing a group of girls with yellow-lined robes who squeezed past us, giggling to themselves.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff." I said quickly.

Tonks smiled at me. "No, I don't suppose there is." She agreed, just as the train gave a great lurch, and someone coming out of the compartment closest to us stumbled into me.

I fell onto the floor of the train (the carpet was dark red, it felt so plush underneath my skin!) and then stared up into the grey eyes of one Regulus Black.

And I was reminded of the scene in the meadow, when I'd first come face-to-face with Sirius Black, and he'd tackled me, pinning me to the ground as he stared into my eyes.

This was sort of what happened now, as Regulus and I stared at each other.

I don't know _how_ long we lay there for, staring at each other as the train moved on but, presently, Lily's voice brought me crashing back to reality. "Uh, Emma?"

My eyes widened. "Regulus!" I hissed. "Get. Off. Me. Before. Your. Brother. Shows. Up." I had an idea of how Sirius would react to this situation.

Regulus, to his credit, did as he was told, and Lily yanked me to my feet before Regulus could. She, Tonks and I continued to our compartment, where we found the others waiting for us.

Everyone greeted Tonks happily, including Remus, which was a relief to me.

I knew that I'd have to give Remus up eventually, and let Tonks have him. I had…mixed feelings about that.

"Wouldn't fancy going across the lake in _this_ weather," James said casually, and then he glanced at Tonks' stricken face. "Oh, sorry Nymphadora…"

She gasped. "Don't call me that!" She exclaimed, as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

The rain was pouring as we all exited the train. Lily and James had to stay back to oversee everything, and so Lily gave _me_ Valencia, even though I already had two pets to take care of. So I bundled up Valencia in my scarf, threw my cloak over Haphazard's cage which I handed to Remus, and made sure that Septimus was comfortable inside my shoulder bag, before we set off, ducking our heads and shielding our eyes against the rain.

We saw Tonks safely to where Hagrid was standing, a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"Hi Hagrid!" I called to him.

"All right Emma? See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" He called back.

"Oh yeah, that _really_ made _them_ feel better," Sirius said, as we walked past a group of terrified-looking first years.

"Aww, but aren't they cute?" I asked, looking at the cluster of little eleven year old. "With their too-big robes and their…hey, wait a minute, that one's _taller_ than I am!"

Sirius laughed. "_Everyone's_ taller than you are, Em, even Wormtail is. Come on." And he took my hand and we walked down the steps.

Just outside the station were a hundred Thestral-drawn carriage waiting for us, and Remus, Sirius, Peter and I all climbed into one, which set off immediately towards Hogwarts castle.

"I rather fancied my first year arriving the proper way to be a little more, well…_clear_." I said, frowning at the weather and at the fact that our carriage had a leak in it. "This is, well…it doesn't _get_ much worse than this…"

"It was hailing in our second year." Sirius said simply, and I gaped at him.

"I take it back." I said, almost reverently. "_That_ would have been the worst…_ah_…" I went on, as we went through the front gates, flanked with statues of winged boars. "And _there's_ Hogwarts…" And so it was, the lights blurring together through the thick veil of rain. I drank in the sight of the many turrets and towers, before the carriage pulled up to the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a stone staircase.

People from the carriages before us were already clambering, slipping and sliding, up the front steps, and we climbed out of the carriage as well. I handed my bag (with Septimus in it) to a startled Peter, before taking Sirius' hand as he helped me down from the carriage.

Then I turned around, just as Valencia jumped out from the carriage and streaked past me, running toward a large cluster of trees that sits within the school grounds.

"_Valencia_!" I yelled. Oh God, Lily would kill me! "_Wait here_!" I added to the boys, as I ran after the orange cat, my feet splashing through the puddles of water and mud as I did. I hit the miniature forest at a run, and could only _just_ make out Valencia's orange form as she bounded through the trees.

I followed her, the rain hitting my face in icy-cold sheets, as I called out for Valencia, feeling my heart pounding at the situation I'd somehow managed to get myself into – and then I heard, over the rumble of thunder, a strangled cat cry.

I sprinted through the trees, and came out onto the edge of the Black Lake, where I could _just_ make out Valencia's struggling form, as the waters tossed and turned around her. She must've been so scared that she just ran straight into the lake, and I made a mental note to myself – Lily's cat does _not_ like storms.

I gasped. "I'm coming!" I shouted, and threw off my robes, not even bothering to get my wand. I kicked off my shoes and ran into the lake, diving into the turbulent waters and beginning a slightly haphazard freestyle toward the drowning cat. _'Lily lost her sister…as if she needs to lose her cat, too!'_ I thought, as I remembered the way Sirius had shown me how to swim, and then dived under as I reached the spot where Valencia had been.

I couldn't see a thing through the murky black waters, I didn't even know which part of the lake I was _in_, but I felt my arms close around a familiar furry something, pulled the cat close to me…and then something giant and tentacle-y was wrapping around me – I froze, but then I realised that it was _helping_ me. It – the giant squid, that is – was pushing me up, and back towards the shore, fighting against the giant waves, as I felt my knees brush against the sand and I stood up, my head broke through the surface of the water. I struggled to my feet, and half-turned.

"Thanks!" I called to the squid, who waved a tentacle at me from within the churning black waters, and then I turned back to the shore and stumbled – and somebody caught me by the arms, half-supporting me and half-carrying me back to the shore, where they wrapped a scarf around my neck. And the scarf was not only somehow _dry_, but it was _warm_ too, and I appreciated it. "V-Valencia…she…is she..?" I stammered, and whoever it was took Valencia from me as I struggled to pick up my Gryffindor robes with shaking fingers. They were muttering something – a spell to clear water from lungs. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and I caught side of someone nodding, as Valencia stood up and shook herself dry, before mewing plaintively. "You're in b-big t-trouble, V-Valencia." I shivered again, as whoever it was looked at me, before coming over and picking me up easily, bridal-style. It was a male. There was something very familiar about him…

"Where are you..?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Regulus said quietly, before turning and carrying me quickly up toward the castle, with Valencia at his heels.

***

I was lying on a bed in the hospital wing, being made a fuss of by Madam Pomfrey, and wearing Regulus' Slytherin scarf, which he had forgotten to take with him when he'd left me to go to the feast – only because Madam Pomfrey had insisted. The scarf was a lot warmer than it should've been, and I expected that Regulus had placed a charm or enchantment of some sort on it. He'd explained to me, as he'd carried me up to the hospital wing, that he'd followed me after I'd gone after Valencia, but he didn't give a reason and I didn't ask for one.

I'd been grateful as ever to the tall, water-soaked black-haired Slytherin boy – he was, possibly, the _only_ Slytherin I didn't _despise_. The rest of them…I shuddered. But even Regulus had gone over to the Dark Side.

Was he…only saving me because Voldemort wanted me alive for some reason?

Remembering the look in the younger Black's eyes, the way he'd pushed my wet fringe out of my eyes, I seriously doubted that was the case.

"Can I leave now?" I asked Madam Pomfrey. I was _starving_ – the feast would be over by the time I got down there.

"In another ten minutes," She said fussily, and I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Miss. Pax!"

"Sorry." I said contritely, and busied myself by looking for Regulus name-tag on his scarf.

There wasn't one.

***

The doors to the hospital wing burst open, and Remus, Sirius and Peter came in, each of them wearing an expression that mixed concern and excitement.

As they bounded over to my bed Madam Pomfrey gave them all a disapproving look, which they either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

They also didn't notice the Slytherin scarf I was wearing, as well as my magically dried school robes, as they crowded around my bed – Remus and Peter on one side, and Sirius on the other.

I looked at them. "Where are James and Lily?" Although I had a feeling I knew…

"Overseeing things," Remus replied, smiling. "Everyone's a tad…over-excited…"

"With good reason." Peter nodded.

Sirius took my hand. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I had to go for a bit of a swim, because Valencia fell into the Black Lake…well, she ran into it, actually, and it was more like an _ocean_…"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Lucky I taught you how to swim, Em!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky the giant squid isn't carnivorous." I glanced around at the three sets of shining eyes. "What's going on? What happened at the feast…God, I'm hungry…" I added, pouting.

Remus' smile became sympathetic. "Don't worry, James has sorted that out for when you get up to the common room. Lily took Septimus up there too, by the way. Meanwhile…" He glanced at the other two, who grinned.

I was starting to get suspicious. _Obviously_ they had found out what was going to be going on at Hogwarts this year, and the whole school seemed to have reacted to it.

"What?" I asked. "Guys, don't keep me in the dark – _something's_ going on at Hogwarts this year, and you'd better tell me now!" I demanded.

"Well," Sirius said and, straight away, I could tell that he was going to keep me in suspense. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Let Sirius have his little moment of fun… "Well, first, there was The Sorting. The Hat sung the longest Sorting song yet, and all those _little_ first years looked like drowned rats to me – no offence, Peter. There were a lot of them, mind you. It took _forever_…" he rolled his eyes.

"No sympathy for the girl who hasn't eaten yet." I reminded him. "Which house is Tonks in?" I wanted to know and then, on an inspiration, I added: "Is she in Hufflepuff?"

Sirius nodded. "Yup. How'd you know that?"

"Intuition." I replied, tapping the side of my head. "So, uh, get to the point…"

Sirius nodded, and continued speaking. "So then, after that, Dumbledore made his usual speech, about how the Forbidden Forest's _supposed_ to be Forbidden," (Remus and I exchanged smirks). "He also remind us – for the four-hundred and forty second time, mind you – that magic is forbidden in the corridors. Like _that's_ ever stopped us before." Sirius grinned.

I tried to put on a straight face. "Well, we're in our seventh year now, we should act like it. We need to set an example for the younger students."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Ems, you should've _seen_ some of those Ravenclaw first years…" He trailed off, reminding us all of how arrogant some Ravenclaws can be, at least until they figure out that there are other smart people in the school as well. "Anyway, then Dumbledore told us who our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is – you'll like Professor Repleh, by the ways Ems – and Argus Filch has just replaced Apollyon Pringle as caretaker, and he also reminded the fifth and seventh year students about our exams (I'm not too worried about them). Anyway, so that was that. Then he happened to mention that Quidditch was cancelled this year…"

"_Why_?" I interrupted, but I had a feeling I already knew why.

Sirius' eyes were sparkling with excitement. "_Because_, this year, Hogwarts is hosting _the Triwizard Tournament_!"

"_WHAT_!!??" I shrieked, so loudly that Madam Pomfrey came bustling over angrily, kicked Remus, Sirius and Peter out, checked me over one last time and then said that I was free to go.

I hurried out of the hospital wing, to where the others stood waiting for me and, forgetting that I was wearing somebody else's scarf and that he'd probably want it back sometime, began walking with them, trying to come to grips with what Sirius had just told me.

"The _Triwizard Tournament_?" I repeated, as we started up a stone staircase, our voices echoing about the empty corridor. "As in, the one that was started sometime in the 1200's, and has one champion each from Hogwarts, Durmstrung and _Beauxbatons_," I tried to pronounce the French name of the school as best I could. "Competing in three _extremely dangerous_ tasks for eternal glory, about a thousand Galleons and a nice shiny cup?" Not that I needed one – I already had a cup with my name on it, for services to the school. "The one people have _died_ in?" I added, my voice rising.

Sirius patted my shoulder. "Okay, calm down Ems, it's actually not that bad, really."

"The committee in charge of all this has fixed a few things," Remus added, as we stepped onto a staircase that immediately began to move. "They've made it safer this year, so that the chance of someone dying will be, umm…" I glared at him. "Minimal." He said hastily.

I sighed, and looked around. This was the place where I had fought against Carmichael Ackerly at the end of last term. I'd had to do a lot of things I hadn't done since I'd been a little kid taking gymnastics – I'd been hell scared. Places where our spells had hit had been patched up, and many of the portraits called cheerfully to me, although a few pointedly turned their backs on me like it had been my fault.

To distract myself from the memories, I asked the boys: "What kind of safety measures have they imposed this year?"

"Well, for one," Sirius said, as we started off down the corridor that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "No one under the age of seventeen can put forward their names – but I'm in luck, because I'll be turning seventeen just before the representatives from the other two schools arrive. I'm _so_ going for it." He added, as we approached the portrait.

"Well, not me." I said firmly, shaking my head vehemently. "There's _no way_ in _hell_ you're gonna catch _me_ risking my neck for money."

"Oh, I'm not in it for the money," Sirius assured me. "I'm in it for the _glory_." I rolled my eyes. "So, you can cheer for me, hey babe?" He asked me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"_Don't. Call. __Me.__ Babe._" I said firmly.

"Okay." Sirius said contritely.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

Remus stepped forward. "_Bottlebrush_." He said clearly, and the portrait swung open.

We entered the Gryffindor common room to find its occupants talking excitedly about the tournament, and even a few people who were discussing ways to hoodwink the impartial judge, but all I could wonder was: _'How come they're doing this NOW? They weren't supposed to try this thing again until **Harry's** year…'_.

Lily and James were waiting for me – James had bought a tray of food up from the kitchens, and I dug in hungrily as I listened to the rest of them talk about the tournament. Between worrying about it, and looking forward to watching it, I completely forgot that I was wearing Regulus' scarf. That is, until I was upstairs in the old dormitory with Lily, Molly, Alice and a very subdued Serilda (nobody could forget that her boyfriend, Louis, had been killed rather graphically by the Basilisk, and she was probably looking at the gold bands glittering on Molly and Alice's fingers and listening to them talk about their husbands and feeling rather upset, and I felt bad because I had a boyfriend _and_ whatever Remus was to me, plus Lily had James), and about to change into my nighty that I remembered.

"Oh!" I said, holding the green and silver scarf up in front of me. Then: "_Oh_..."

The others stopped talking and looked at me. Lily spoke. "Why are you wearing a Slytherin scarf, Em?" She came up to me and touched the material. "And why's it so _warm_?"

"Hey, wow, it is too…" Alice said, coming up to us and touching the material also. "Who'd've thought a _Slytherin_ scarf could be so warm?"

"Maybe an enchantment of sorts?" Molly guessed, also running her hand along the length of the scarf.

Even Serilda touched the warm material and then stepped back. She said, rather sadly: "It _is_ an enchantment – Louis used to enchant my scarf like that for me…" Tears had filled her eyes.

Molly and Alice exchanged a glance, and then went over to comfort Serilda.

Lily stayed behind with me, however, and whispered to me: "Regulus?"

I nodded. "He brought me back up to the castle, because I was freezing and couldn't walk properly."

Lily's green eyes pierced into me. "_Don't_ tell Sirius." She suggested, going over to her bed and getting ready for sleep.

"Do I _look_ like an idiot, Lils?" I asked her, changing into my nighty.

Lily smiled. "Only a little one, Ems." She assured me, and I grinned too.

I also sat up for an extra hour after everyone had gone to bed, sewing a nametag onto Regulus' scarf for him. And, when I gave it back to him the next day, neither of us spoke, but we just smiled at each other.


	91. What Bellatrix Said

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-ONE

What Bellatrix Said

The skies remained bright and virtually cloudless over the next few weeks, which was good for those of us who were taking Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology. We knew it was going to start snowing soon, so we took advantage of the clear skies while they lasted. I also didn't have to convince the others to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays – _everyone_ seemed to want to stick around this year, and I suspected it _might_ just have a little something to do with the Yule Ball. _I_ really just wanted to stay because it was my last chance to spend Christmas at Hogwarts…

Meanwhile, the entire school was anticipating the arrival of the delegations from Durmstrung and Beauxbatons – and the classes were getting harder…_not_ just because it was our final year and we had exams.

The teachers seemed to be making _certain_ that we were all going to make Hogwarts look like a top-notch school, because it was a _great_ honour to be chosen and all – even though I _still_ had no idea _why_ we'd been chosen, or even _how_…wasn't there a _war_ going on at the moment?

Professor Slughorn had us brewing The World's Most Difficult Potions – that was _actually_ what the ten of them were called, and included _Felix Felicis_ (liquid luck), Polyjuice Potion, _Amortentia_, Veritaserum and Draught of Living Death. We didn't actually get to _keep_ them, whether we'd made them right or not – Slughorn whisked the liquid luck away from us all before we'd even gotten a chance to look at it properly – but we were all highly interested with the _Amortentia_, and took turns examining the perfect one Lily had managed to concoct before Slughorn came around to empty our cauldrons.

"Strawberries." James said immediately. "And…hmm…cat hair…" He glanced at Lily. "As well as new parchment…and nail polish…" Lily blushed, and glanced down at her red painted nails. James smiled.

"Peppermint," Sirius said, smirking at me, and I felt my face colour. "And…green tea…gingerbread cookies…and…roses…like the perfumed soaps you get in the prefect's bathroom…"

"How do _you_ know about that?" Lily raised an eyebrow, and Sirius glanced sideways, not answering. "Oh, never mind…" Sirius looked relieved.

"What's the _Amortentia_ like for you, Ems?" Remus asked me quietly but, somehow, everyone around us seemed to hear – they all stopped talking and glanced at me curiously, as I leaned over the cauldron and tried to ignore the fact that the Slytherins and my fellow Gryffindors were all watching me now.

The _Amortentia_ had a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and the steam rose in characteristic spirals that looked (to me) like love hearts.

I breathed in deeply.

Somehow the seductive scents reminded me of a combination of things…chocolate like the ones you got at Honeydukes…the shampoo some people use on their pets right before pet shows…something that reminded me of the library…fresh, sizzling bacon…the sort of sense you get when you're wandering around at night…and the petrol-y scent of hot metal…

Somehow, I didn't have to wonder what _that_ could mean…I was hardly aware of Bellatrix whispering to one of her friends, or some of the other Slytherins giving me strange looks, or my fellow Gryffindors glancing curiously at me, or Professor Slughorn approaching to collect the potion in a vial…

I didn't realise how far I'd been leaning over the cauldron, however, until I over-balanced. "_Whoa_…!" I exclaimed, and would've fallen head-first into the Love Potion had Remus not caught me from behind and dragged me back.

"That must've been _some_ Love Potion, Lily." Peter said, impressed.

*

Professor Riberta had us working up in the Astronomy Tower _three_ nights a week, and I wondered why I hadn't just dropped Astronomy when I'd had the chance. I was so tied after awhile that I could barely stay awake, and fell asleep in Professor Binns' History Of Magic class more often than not. So did Sirius. So did Peter. But, that was okay, because we could just get the answers off of Remus. Well, Remus gave _me_ the answers to all our homework, and _I_ gave them to Sirius.

We both helped Peter with _his_ homework, only because he'd wail if we didn't.

"No, it's Baldwin the Bad, not Benjamin the Brutish." I said patiently although, knowing the Goblin Rebels, it was probably all just the same, but Remus had _said_…

*

In Transfigurations and Charms, we were swamped with so much homework that several people had anxiety attacks and had to be taken aside for counselling. But, that did not stop McGonagall and Flitwick in their tracks whatsoever, and twice I pulled all-nighters in the library trying to get my assignments finished, until Remus found out what I was doing and offered to help me. It came in handy the time I said 's' instead of 'f' and found myself on the floor of the library with a buffalo on my chest. I thought Bellatrix, who had been watching from near to where the Restricted Section is, was going to die laughing as Remus and Madam Pince both rushed to my aid.

*

Professors Sprout and Grubbly-Plank were both keeping us busy in Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures and, at night, when I wasn't having nightmares about Sirius being eaten by a Hungarian Horntail during the First Task (because, in my mind, he had already been made the Hogwarts Champion), I dreamt about unicorns that had Bubotuber-like boils all over them. I woke up nauseated after those ones, and thoroughly convinced that this whole Triwizard Tournament thing was all just a plot to kill us.

*

But the most difficult of my classes was still my most favourite – Defence Against The Dark Arts. Sirius had been right when he'd said I would like Professor Repleh, who was an ex-Auror and had really _been_ there. She also wasn't insane (or an impostor, as far as I could tell) like the pretend Professor Moody had been, and only dipped very shallowly into the depths of the three Unforgivable Curses, although she seemed rather impressed that Sirius, James, Remus and I had all fought back after being subjected to the _Cruciatus Curse_, and even _more_ impressed that Remus had been able to fight it off. She herself had only known a few people who had been able to do that. She also said that the more experience you got, the better prepared you would be for _any_ situation in life. It was all about the _training_.

Repleh spent a lot of time teaching us useful ways to duel – she had us learn immensely powerful shield charms, and we all worked very hard on Non-Verbal Spells, which I was desperately trying to master, because it looked very useful. Repleh was very impressed with the work me and my friends were putting into her class, and even _more_ impressed when James and I tied at the end of a most spectacular practice-duel, our wands at each others throats and half the classroom destroyed. Repleh was strict, and didn't put up with any nonsense, but she also knew when to hand out the praise – and the house points.

The Slytherins gave us all _very_ cold stares after that.

***

Then, in the week leading up to the end of October, something happened that I won't forget for a _very_ long time. A sign had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall that morning, and Sirius, Remus, Peter and I fought our way to the front.

"We're seventh years…"

"Can we get through, please?"

"I'm with her…"

"_Move it, fat-boy_!"

"Sirius Black, don't be mean!"

"Sorry Ems…kindly reposition yourself so that we may proceed through the crowd, my tubby friend."

"Hi guys!" Tonks was standing at the front of the crowd reading the sign, her hair bright purple and spiky today. "Check this out!" She pointed to the sign.

It read:

-*-

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

--

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung will be arriving at __six o'clock__ on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early –_

--

"Excellent!" Said Sirius and I both.

--

_Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

--

"Only a week away…" Remus mused thoughtfully as we – along with Tonks – made our way into the Great Hall for breakfast, and she waved to us before going off to the Hufflepuff table to sit with her new friends. I was glad she was fitting in. "I wonder who else wants to enter aside from you, Padfoot…"

We all knew the reason the _rest_ of us weren't going for it – Peter was too scared, I was too determined to _not_ end up like Harry Potter (not that I'd _said_ that, I'd just told them that I wanted to support Sirius, which was true), Lily and James were too busy being head girl and boy, and Remus was too busy running around as a werewolf once a month. There was a full moon on Wednesday night – we'd all decided to keep him company. Me the wolf, Sirius the dog, Peter the rat, and James and Lily the stag and doe respectively. Being the leaders of the student body didn't stop Lily and James caring about their friend. But I don't think either of them felt so strongly about keeping Remus company as what I did, even though we'd all been exhausted after last time.

Lily and James were waiting for us at the Gryffindor table with scrambled eggs and some bad news.

"Bellatrix is entering." Lily said flatly, as we all sat down. "I just heard her saying it…"

"_What_!?" Sirius yelled, so loudly that people turned to look at us. He lowered his voice, and said furiously: "_Bellatrix_, the _Hogwarts_ Champion!?" He stabbed at a piece of bacon. "We can't have a _Slytherin_ Champion!"

"Of course not," I said soothingly, pouring us both goblets of pumpkin juice. "That's why we've got you, dear…"

Sirius grinned at me. "How could I get by without you, White Fang?"

"You couldn't." I replied seriously.

***

Over the next few days, it seemed that there was only _one_ topic of conversation on everybody's mind – The Triwizard Tournament. Rumours were flying between students: who was going to try for Hogwarts Champion, what the Tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung differed from themselves.

The last one intrigued me most of all, since I already had some idea of what the students from the two different schools would be like. Were the uni-sex schools like in the movies or co-ed in accordance to the books? Were the Beauxbatons girls _all_ beautiful, and would Madam Maxime be here this time? Who was the Durmstrung headmaster? How were they arriving?

These thoughts crossed my mind as I walked through the halls, which were polished to within an inch of their lives including the portraits, whose occupants sat there with raw, pink faces except for the painting of Roderick Plumpton, who had somehow escaped Filch's cleaning spree and was now zooming around on his broom somewhere on the seventh floor. The suits of armour had been polished and did not squeak when they moved, and every single one of us had been instructed to make sure our uniforms were in top condition. If this meant buying a whole new set of black robes, then so be it.

Members of the staff seemed oddly tense. They told us off for all sorts of little things, and so many people got cleaning detentions within the space of that one single week you couldn't go into the trophy room without being blinded by all the immaculate, sparkling trophies.

"This is to be expected," Lily said, frowning as Filch yelled at a poor second year boy for not wiping his shoes. "After all, we can't resist showing off a bit when we get together…"

"You should see the Quidditch World Cup," James said.

"I've never been." I admitted.

James stared at me in shock. "N-never been!?" He cried. "Well, that'll never do! You can come with us next year, we're all going!"

"Yeah?" I grinned, as we walked past a group of seventh year Slytherin girls. "Well…cool!"

Remus grinned at me. "You're gonna love the Quidditch World Cup, I assure you." He told me confidently.

I nodded. "Oh, I _bet_ I will…"

Remus laughed. "I wouldn't – I know your gambling history, White Fang!"

I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side, Moony!" I laughed.

***

On Thursday morning, I arrived in the Great Hall very early, having just stayed up the whole night with Remus and been too tired to go to bed afterwards. Sirius, Lily, James and Peter had all trooped back up to the Gryffindor Tower to try and catch a few Z's (yeah, like half an hour of them) and Remus was staying in the hospital wing for a few hours. So, I trudged wearily into the Great Hall, which was thoroughly deserted at this hour, before the sun had even properly risen. The only occupants of the Great Hall were a blue-haired Nymphadora Tonks, sitting by herself at the Hufflepuff table, Professor Slughorn, the only teacher present at this time, a third year Ravenclaw girl who was reading a book, and Bellatrix and Regulus, sitting together at the Slytherin table.

As I walked toward the Gryffindor table, wondering if it would be alright if I fell asleep there after all, I heard Bellatrix's voice echo through the virtually deserted Great Hall.

"It's a wonder Dumbledore _lets_ someone like that come to Hogwarts," She said, and I immediately wondered who she was talking about. I found out soon enough. "I mean, do you _really_ want to go to classes with an emo-goth like _Lupin_ who _cuts_ himself all the time and probably stays up all night performing _Satanic_ rituals on himself…"

I saw red immediately, my already provoked brain going into intense overdrive, as I marched toward Bellatrix. "_Bellatrix!_" I shouted, and she looked and saw who it was, standing up immediately. Good. "_Never speak about Remus like that again_!!" I yelled as I reached her, and drew back my fist…

WHAM!!

I punched Bellatrix in the face, sending her staggering backwards as her nose broke and flecks of blood went flying everywhere.

"_You have no right to talk about him like that!_" I told her, she glared at me, and we both drew our wands at the same time.

"_Furnunculus_!" She shouted.

"_Protego_!" I yelled, conjuring up the very same shield we'd been practicing in our DADA class for weeks now, shielding myself from the attack, just as Slughorn came hurrying down from the teacher's table.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" He shouted, and all of Bellatrix's curses failed, as did my shield charm. Slughorn stood between us, glancing warily from me to a very bloody Bellatrix. "Regulus," He addressed Regulus, whom was a member of the Slug-Club, I knew. "Kindly take your cousin up to the hospital wing, where I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will mend her nose in a heartbeat."

Regulus, who had stood up, nodded, and led Bellatrix out of the Great Hall, after giving me a strange look.

Slughorn looked at me. "Err, Miss. Pax…my office then…" He said, and I consented to follow him out of the Great Hall, with Tonks' eyes boring holes into me all the way from the Hufflepuff table.

I knew I'd get what I deserved, and if that meant that all the school trophies would resemble suns, then so be it.

***

"She insulted my best friend!" I said, in disbelief, because was Slughorn _really_ trying to justify what Bellatrix had done? "I _know_ I shouldn't have punched her, but _she_ hasn't exactly been innocent now, has she?" I was tired, and tired is _not_ good thing to be with a temper like mine. I had stood up, and was pacing angrily now. "You probably only like her because she's in _Slytherin_, don't you?"

Slughorn looked affronted. "Now, _really_ Miss. Pax, I am not biased toward students of my own house anymore than…"

"You _say_ that, but how can it be _true_?" I asked, my voice growing more and more shrill – soon, only bats would be able to hear it. "I've seen the way you are, how you have your own little group of students that make it onto The Shelf," I gestured to said shelf. "And, look, what a surprise – most of them are Slytherins! …I must say, that's a good shot of Regulus there…" The Regulus in the picture nodded to me. "Anyway, sir, I _know_ you favour Slytherins, you were probably disappointed that Lily wasn't in Slytherin!"

By this stage, Slughorn was staring at me, his mouth slightly open in shock, as I continued to pace and rant.

"Well, I'm sure you know by now that almost _all_ Slytherins turn out to be Dark Wizards! All of Tom Riddle's friends at school…" I failed to notice the way Slughorn's face paled at the mention of the Dark Lord's birth name. "Why, Tom was a favourite student of yours now, wasn't he? And look at how _he_ turned out – the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time, complete with an army of followers, a deadly snake and five of those bloody Horcrux things _you_ told him about…" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I gasped, and clapped my hands over my mouth but the damage was already done.

Slughorn was staring at me with a look of absolute horror on his face and, as I stared at him, all colour drained from it.

I'm sure my face was pale too, as I staggered backwards towards the door. My temper had subsided completely, and now I was feeling so tired and worn out that I thought I might faint. "S-sir, f-forgive me, I'm sorry…it-it wasn't your fault, h-he already knew ab-about them," I stammered, tears coming to my eyes and my hand fumbling for the doorknob, which I found and yanked the door open. "V-Voldemort h-he has a way with w-words…I'm sorry sir!" I cried, and turned. I fled from the office, running down the corridor and through a doorway, pushing past a startled Hufflepuff third year boy, and running down a staircase, throwing myself through a door and into a deserted broom cupboard, which I locked from the inside. Then I sank to the floor amidst the mops and brooms, buried my face in my hands and cried.


	92. Reprecussions

****

****

Note: Sorry for such a long wait - I've been banned!! I still am, yet...here I am. . This is weird, I'm allowed on my sister's computer for a little while...anyways, on with the story!!

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-TWO

Reprecussions

I emerged from the broom closet, totally covered in dust and feeling very ashamed, especially as it was evening and I'd just missed an entire day of classes - NOT good. I was sure that everyone was now looking for me, and five people in particular...

I had fallen asleep uncomfortably.

The early evening light was streaming in golden yellow through the windows of the corridor I was now walking along, and the colour setting made me think of Remus Lupin...

And, lo and behold, who should I run into, but the man himself?

"There you are!" He said, holding out his arms which I walked straight into. He held me, hugging me hard, and went on: "We've been looking for you all day...Tonks said a few things...well, she said a lot of stuff actually...and then she said that a third year in her house saw you running this way in tears...what _happened_?"

"I've done a terrible thing, Remus..." I whispered, a hot feeling of shame washing over me like lava. "This morning, when Bellatrix was saying some things about you...I...I punched her in the face..." Just saying it made me remember the girl's sneering face, her dark and evil eyes, how much I hated her...

"Hey, careful..." Remus drew back from me, and I realised that I had tightened my fists around the front of his robes, painfully tight. I released my hands instantly. "Yeah, Ems, Tonks mentioned that...don't tell me _that's_ what you're upset about..." He looked wary.

Despite myself, I smiled. "No, that's not it...I enjoyed that, and I'd do it again..." I sighed, and my smile faded. "No, what upset me was what happened when I was talking to Professor Slughorn..."

Remus looked concerned. "What happened, Ems? You're not in trouble, are you?"

I paused. "I...I don't know," I said at last. I couldn't meet his gaze. "I thought I was, but then...I was tired, and angry, and I kind of said some things...things I shouldn't have said to _anyone_, let alone to Professor Slughorn..." The memory of the horrible event came crashing back to me painfully.

********

**Why, Tom was a favourite student of yours now, wasn't he? And look at how _he_ turned out – the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time, complete with an army of followers, a deadly snake and five of those bloody Horcrux things _you_ told him about…**

Remus' hands found my shoulders. "What things?" He asked quietly.

I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. Remus couldn't know about...about the Horcruxes, and Horace Slughorn's part in all of this. He just couldn't. _Nobody_ could. Heck, even _I_ wasn't supposed to know, and Slughorn _certainly_ was supposed to!

I sighed again. "Oh...never mind. But I think I really upset him, I need to find him and apologize, before he..."

My sentence was cut off, however, by the arrival of a beautiful red-haired girl. Lily stopped dead in front of us and grabbed my arm, half wrenching me away from Remus. "Emma, thank goodness you're alright!" She sounded breathless, and her face was slightly pale. "But do you know what Professor McGonagall just told me?" Both Remus and I shook our heads. I had a dead, hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Professor Slughorn has resigned!"

I turned back to Remus, unsurprised to find him staring at me in shock. "Leaves the school." I finished numbly, putting my face in my hands and shaking my head in disbelief. What had I done? I may have just caused a whole lot of trouble.

Both Lily and Remus put their arms around my shoulders.

***

I spent the rest of the evening going around to all of my teachers and finding out what I had missed in my classes, as well as apologizing profusely for playing truant. Remus and Lily came with me, and we were joined soon by the others. I made a point of avoiding other students for the rest of the evening since, according to Lily, the entire student body could talk about nothing but my punching Bellatrix and the Potions Master/head of Slytherin house resigning. Apparently, he'd just up and left without so much of a whisper, and Dumbledore had only just found out about it.

Peter and James were both sorry to hear that I may have been the reason Professor Slughorn had resigned, but Sirius naturally had other things on his mind.

"You punched Bellatrix," He said, somewhat happily, as we sat together in the Gryffindor common room whilst everyone else was at dinner (I had sensibly decided to skip that, too). "She has _two_ black eyes and her nose was broken before Madam Promfrey mended it." He chuckled under his breath.

"It's not funny, Padfoot," Lily admonished him, from behind her Transfigurations book. "Honestly, Emma's lucky not to be expelled."

"I still think it was brilliant." Sirius grinned.

Despite myself, I grinned too. "She deserved it." I said. _Anyone who insults MY werewolf gets punished...but only if they REALLY get on my nerves...I need to work on that..._

"Still," Remus said quietly. "Ems, you _need_ to learn to control your temper. It won't get you anywhere good..."

Even though Sirius glared at Remus, I found myself nodding. "Yeah, you read my mind, Moony...imagine if I was a werewolf. I'd need to work _twice_ as hard to stay calm..." I could only imagine the diasters that would unfold if I was infected with _Lycanthropy_. I'd be a female version of Fenrir Greyback if I continued to treat people the way I'd treated the ex-Professor Slughorn today, and the thought made me blink.

"Well, lucky for you," Remus said dryly, although there was a glint in his eyes. "You're _not_ a werewolf, _White Fang_..."

"Maybe..." I replied, a small smile on my face as my insides tingled, making me feel happy for the first time that day.

"Who's a werewolf?" Alice Longbottom was coming through the portrait hole, along with Molly Weasley and Serilda Roans.

"Nobody," Remus lied smoothly, as the rest of us exchanged glances. "Anything the matter, Molly?" He added, glancing at the red-head, who seemed more than a little preoccupied and kept glancing at a letter in her hands.

"Molly's worried about her family," Alice informed us. "Baby Bill's just come down with a virus..."

"_Bill_!?" I cut her off, standing up so suddenly that I startled everyone. "Bill as in...your...your _son_!?"

Molly looked at me, surprised. "Yes, Bill, my son...surely I told you about him before?" Peter, Remus, Sirius, James and I shook our heads. "Oh well, now you know..." She, Alice and Serilda headed up the staircase toward our dorm room, and I turned to Lily.

"All this time...and you never told us that Molly and Arthur had a _son_!?" I exclaimed. How come Molly had never told us before? How could she be here and her son at home? Was she really that determined to finish her education? But...what about the rest of the Weasley clan? Charlie, Percy (the Prefect), Fred and George (Gred and Forge), Ron and Ginny were supposed to follow...did this mean that she'd be having another kid soon? I knew that she was supposed to have Ron around the same time Lily had Harry (and Narcisaa had Draco, Alice had Neville and Mrs. Granger had Hermione) so...how long did that leave us between now and then? I supposed all these kids might be born when the Marauders, Lily and I were twenty-three, or there abouts, so...

...

I had only five years left with my very best friends before our lives changed forever...

Five years...


	93. Beauxbatons And Durmstrung

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-THREE

Beauxbatons And Durmstrung

The next day, I felt like a wreck, and I probably looked like one too. But that wasn't the reason people were staring at me in the common room, and on the way down to breakfast.

"What do people think?" I whispered to Lily, as we crept (well, _I_ crept, she walked normally) past a group of leering Slytherins on the second floor.

"That you had something to do with Professor Slughorn leaving." Lily said simply.

"Well, then they're right, aren't they?" I said, a little too darkly.

"Yes, but people shouldn't talk about it." Was Lily's reply. "Trick step." She reminded me, just in time, and I jumped over it. I guessed Lily could tell that I was a little bit spacey today.

The boys met us outside of the Great Hall, and we all walked in (today under a sunny enchanted sky that did not match my mood) together. Everywhere I looked, it seemed, people were staring at me, the freak who'd punched Bellatrix Lestrange in the nose and then caused a teacher to retire. It was enough to drive anyone insane. I _felt_ like a freak. I'm sure they were all thinking that.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked me for the fifteenth time since last night, and it finally got on my last nerves.

"_Yes_." I said acidly, so acidly in fact that he winced ever so slightly, and turned to James, striking up a conversation as to whether or not the students from the other two schools played Quidditch or not.

The other two schools. Oh, yes, I had completely forgotten that the students from Durmstrung and Beauxbatons were arriving today, and I wondered who else's minds it had slipped, in the excitement of what had happened yesterday.

After seeing the way I'd snapped at Sirius (my boyfriend) the other Marauders and Lily seemed to think it best not to talk to me at all during breakfast, which was just fine but it also left me with nothing much to do except worry about things.

It was deeper than what had happened yesterday, way deeper then that. After what Molly had told us - she had a _son_, who was being taken care of by her parents - I had started to wonder about what would happen later on down the track, and whether the events of the future really would follow the course they'd been designed to run in the books.

Would everyone I knew and loved die?

I sighed, and stabbed at a piece of bacon. I love bacon, but today I just wasn't interested in it (a first!).

Peter, who was sitting across from me, suddenly leaned over and asked: "Are you going to eat that?" He pointed to the bacon.

I sighed. "No, you can have it." I surrendered the bacon.

Sirius swung around to face me. "Now, hold on a minutes Ems, you never let _me_ have any of your bacon!"

I just sighed again, louder this time, and put my elbows up on the table to rest my head in my hands.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw _Sirius'_ eyes widen, and he quickly reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. "Whoa, what's the matter love?"

"_Life_ is what's the matter," I groaned. "Things have to change. People die, people get convicted of crimes they didn't commit, people get hurt, _people_ change!" I wasn't aware of everyone sitting around me at the Gryffindor table staring at me, as well as a few neighbouring Hufflepuff's, but they were. I went on: "And there isn't a _thing_ I can do about it! Just this year, just this _one single freaking year_ – our LAST year – I wish that nothing bad happens!"

"News flash for you, Pax," I stiffened, as I heard the voice of Bellatrix from behind me. "You already _caused_ a bad thing to ha-"

Bellatrix didn't get to finish her sentence, because I'd suddenly turned around and leapt on top of her, punching her in the face again.

***

After the teachers pulled me off of Sirius' cousin, and Professor McGongall had yelled herself hoarse for fifteen minutes, the Marauders, Lily and I went to our classes. During Potions class, Professor McGongall came into the dungeon. After giving me a stern glare, she informed us all that they would have a new Professor by Monday, and that we'd better spend the duration of the lesson time studying.

After she left, everyone but me began talking about the Triwizard Tournament, and the students who would be coming from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung. I just sat there quietly, with my arms on the desk out in front of me and my head hidden from the world, until I heard approaching footsteps, and felt Sirius stiffen at my side, much the same way I had at breakfast time.

I looked up quickly.

A pair of silvery grey eyes, framed by black hair, looked back down at me.

"Emma," Said Regulus Black, very quietly so that only I could hear him. "I'm sorry about anything my cousin said to you about what happened yesterday."

I looked at him, surprised. "Don't be, Regulus," I replied. "It wasn't your fault." I added, glancing swiftly down at his left arm. Was his Death Eater mark hidden by anything more than just his robes? What if the teachers found out about it?

Regulus didn't miss my glance, and paused. "Umm…Em..?"

"I need to see you after class." I said quickly, startling everyone including myself.

Sirius glanced quickly from Regulus to me and back again, before putting his arm across my shoulders as if to remind everyone just _who_ my boyfriend was. "But, Em hon, the delegates…"

"It won't take long." I promised, just as the bell rang, signaling a half hour early finish from lessons for that day.

Everyone stood up quickly, excited to be welcoming the students from the other magical schools. Since we'd all suspected that we wouldn't have a teacher for this lesson, none of us had our bags with us, leaving all but two to go to the front of the castle and welcome our guests.

Lily, James, Peter, Remus and especially Sirius eyed Regulus suspiciously and warily as he glanced at me.

"You five go," I said firmly, pointing in the direction that the other Gryffindors and Slytherins had gone. "I will catch up." They didn't move. "Go!" I snapped.

They went, but Sirius kept looking over his shoulder at us, and Remus was tightening his hands the way he did when he was worried.

Suddenly, Regulus and I were alone in the corridor.

"So," I said, crossing my arms and leaning back against the stone wall. I really couldn't believe I was standing in a corridor alone with a _Death Eater_ but, then again, this was _Regulus_, who had saved my life on three separate occasions, and who had given me a locket that had proven once and for all that I was a pure-blood (and that I might in fact be from _this_ world…). I wasn't worried. "You've got the mark?"

Regulus nodded wordlessly, his silvery eyes never leaving my hazel ones.

"May I see it?" I asked, suddenly curious. I had never seen a Death Eater mark before, now that I thought about it, despite the fact that I'd been grabbed, tortured and kidnapped by about fifty of them in the past.

Regulus looked surprised for a second, but then he nodded. He held out his left arm, and his right hand drew back the black sleeves of his robes. I held my breath, as he removed a black armband that was covering…

"The mark…" I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. There it was, black with the skull and the snake. From where I was standing, I could see that it was black and, as I moved closer still, to get a better look, I was startled to see that it grew even _darker_. "The Dark Mark…oh Reg, did it _hurt_?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself.

Regulus looked as surprised as I felt. "Uh…no, Em, it didn't."

"Don't lie to me."

"The _Cruciatus Curse_ is ten times worse."

"I believe _that_." I raised my eyebrows. "Reg, your _master_ is trying to capture me for reasons unknown."

"I _told_ you," He replied, clenching his left fist. "I only _did_ it because of Mother!"

I sighed. "Oh, who cares what the reason is, but now you and I are…well…" I trailed off, and bit my lip, looking to the side.

"We can still be friends, can't we?" Regulus gave me a look that reminded me of the fox Todd, from _The Fox And The Hound_.

"How?" I asked, just as a _huge_ powder blue carriage pulled by massive palomino Pegasuses soared past the window.

"Oh wow!" I cried, rushing to the window, as Regulus hid his Dark Mark arm again. "It's the Beauxbatons people!" Regulus joined me at the window, just as a mast began to rise up from the lake. "And there's Durmstrung!" I pointed excitedly, because nothing in the movie could've prepared me for the amazing scene that was taking place before my very eyes. "They came by ship…somehow…"

"Somehow…" Regulus echoed, with a grin, as a very large woman emerged from the powder blue carriage that was parked on the front lawn, and the people standing by the shores of the lake got drenches as a massive tidal wave rose up from around the ship. "Hey, how did you know which each one was?"

"Intuition." I replied instinctively.

"A woman's intuition?" Regulus guessed.

"Maybe." I smirked. _Okay, now THIS is weird…if Reggie and I CAN'T be friends anymore because of circumstances…then I don't think I'll be able to accept it…_

***

Dinner was fairly uneventful, since everyone was so busy admiring the new arrivals, and nobody gave me a second glance after awhile about my second fight with Bellatrix. I caught her glaring at me across the table whenever I glanced at Regulus. And he, in turn, was glancing back at _me_. I must've stabbed myself with the fork eight times between the first drinks and the Bavarois.

After awhile, however (and during Dumbledore's speech) I began to notice a few more things. For one, how _beautiful_ the Beauxbatons students were. It was hard to miss. Girls with perfectly clear skin, beautiful shiny hair and sparkling eyes. And guys that looked like Carmichael Ackerly, our old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Their headmistress was indeed Madam Maxime, and I heard a few people up and down our table commenting on her height. I also noticed how Hagrid kept on looking at her, which made me wonder…

The Durmstrung girls were nothing special (albeit, they looked like they could take on yours truly in a fist fight and win) but the boys were really strapping young men, and strong-looking too. Many girls were admiring them, as well as the Beauxbatons boys. Their headmaster was _not_ Igor Karkaroff (which did not surprise me) but an equally old man. He looked nice enough, though not as nice as our own headmaster.

"_Excuze e moi_?" Said a beautiful voice that interrupted my thoughts as it came from directly behind me, and both Sirius and me turned around.

Standing there was a real-live Fleur Delacour, except that she was possibly even _more_ beautiful than that, which made me realize that she might be half-Veela instead of three quarters or whatever Fleur was (is? will be?). She had _beautiful_ and I mean STUNNING blue-purple eyes, long silvery blonde hair and her skin didn't look like it knew what a blemish was.

I suddenly felt incredibly ugly.

Sirius' mouth dropped open, and a strange pink blush spread across his face. I knew the look, and I kicked him under the table, as the stunning apparition of beauty said to us: "You 'ave finished with the bouillabaisse?"

Since Sirius and I were glaring at each other, James replied: "Yes, it was…great." He lied, and handed her the dish.

"_Merci_." She smiled prettily, and carried the dish back to the Ravenclaw table (the Durmstrung students were sitting with the Slytherins).

When she was gone, Lily reached across the table and smacked Sirius upside the head. "Put your eyes back in, Padfoot!" She said sternly and, I couldn't help it, I laughed.

It felt good to laugh after so long. "Yeah, he'll need them to win the tournament, unless he's planning on doing it blind!"

The Marauders and Lily seemed glad to know that I was back to my old self again.

Well, sort of…

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

"I wouldn't ask you to do it if we didn't very desperately _need_ a new teacher, Madam." Dumbledore said politely.

The head that was sticking out of the emerald flames in the fire-place smiled, but the smile seemed forced and insincere. "Of course, Albus. I do what I can for Hogwarts, and for the greater good."

"Thank you, Madam," Dumbledore bowed to her. "When can you be here?"

The woman's head suddenly vanished, the flames in the fireplace grew and, suddenly, the woman's entire body stepped out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office, scattering ash everywhere.

"Why, I can begin right away, of course." She said, her smile growing as it showed pointed teeth.


	94. The Devil Wears Pink

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR

The Devil Wears Pink

The Goblet Of Fire had been set up in the Entrance Hall last night and, on Saturday morning, Sirius made the rest of us stand there whilst he put his name into the giblet. The flames rose up, and then the slip of paper that said SIRIUS BLACK, HOGWARTS was gone.

"There," Sirius said, with some satisfaction as everyone cheered (and I cheered loudest of all). "Eternal fame and glory, here I come!" He added.

James grinned, and clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "We believe in ya, mate."

"When you get eaten by a dragon," I added seriously. "Don't blame me."

"Says who there's gonna be dragons?" Lily asked, as we went into the Great Hall for breakfast (bacon!!).

I shrugged. "Who knows? Dumbledore _said_ there could be anything, right? So, I'm just saying that there _could_ be dragons…"

"Hagrid would like that…" Remus mused, and we all looked toward the staff table where, we noticed to our immense amusement, Hagrid couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Madam Maxime.

"Maybe he likes her?" Peter guessed, as we sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Likes her?" I repeated. I grinned. "Or _like-likes_ her?" We both laughed.

Just then, a hand tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see Regulus Black standing there.

"Oh, hi Reg!" I said cheerfully, happy to see him despite Sirius' stormy expression at his brother's arrival.

"Goodmorning Em," He said seriously, although his eyes lit up in a way that let me know that he was happy to see me. "Can I talk to you, please?"

"Yup," I nodded, and turned to Remus, because Sirius was glaring daggers at his brother. "Save me some bacon, okay Rems?"

"You're asking _him_?" James couldn't believe it.

We both ignored him, and Remus said, quietly: "Be careful, Emma…"

"There are a thousand things I could say to you right now, but I'm not going to…" And I left the hall with Regulus.

Someone knocked into me as I walked out. "Vatch it!" The Durmstrung girl said roughly, as I rubbed my shoulder and hurried to increase the distance between us.

Fifteen seconds later, I screamed: "**WHAT**!!!???"

Regulus grabbed me by the arms, much in the same way that Remus and Sirius had often done, as I struggled to get back into the Great Hall and _murder_ Bellatrix. "It's not worth it Em, let her live!"

"_Why_!?" I cried, as the Marauders and Lily hurried out to find out what was wrong (and everyone was staring at me again). "_Why the hell would your cousin do that_!!??" _I will NEVER forgive her if this ends badly, NEVER…_ I glanced at Sirius, who's full attention was on me, and his eyes were curious. _Never…_

***

During the break, Sirius and the others kept on asking me what was wrong, but I had no idea how to tell them. Why was it such a big deal?  
Because Sirius would _kill_ Bellatrix no matter what, so I had to wait and see what happened. After tonight, I could say it jokingly if I wanted to tell him at all.

"Moony," Peter wheedled. "Can I borrow your Potions homework answers?"

"No." Remus replied, holding the pile of parchment out of Peter's reach.

I was leaning against a wall beside Sirius, when I happened to glance over my shoulder, out the archway that was behind me.

Walking across the courtyard was pink-clad woman, who was short and old.

"Hang on a minute…is that..?" I said, squinting at her. Sirius too turned around and squinted, and then we both recognized who it was at once. In unison we shouted: "UMBRIDGE!!!!" And then ducked back around the corner as she turned quizzically in our direction.

I was breathing heavily, my hand across my chest. "What's _she_ doing here!?" I gasped. _Nearly gave me a heart attack, she did…_

Lily glanced up from her _Confronting The Faceless_ book. "Maybe she's our new teacher?" She suggested.

There was an incredibly long period of silence.

Then Sirius started laughing. "Ha ha ha, no way Lily! I mean, what are the odds of _that_ happening!?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Lily said darkly.

"Oh, now why did you have to go and say that for? You know I hate it when you get bad feelings, Lily!" James chuckled.

I was kneeling on the ground with my hands on the wall and my head beating against said wall, muttering: "We're dooooomed…"

"I think I'm going to cry, Moony." Peter sniffled.

"Good." Remus replied.

***

I didn't look up at the staff table _once_ during the entire feats that evening, because I didn't want to see if Umbridge was there or not. I busied myself in my dinner, occasionally talking to my friends, glaring at Bellatrix or smiling at Regulus.

Finally, at the end of the meal, when the last plates had vanished, Dumbledore stood up.

"I know that you are all very excited to find out which three students will be chosen as their school's Champions," He said, gesturing grandly to the Goblet Of Fire, which was at the front of the room now. "But, before midnight, I have a few announcements that need addressing. First of all, any students in fourth year or above who have not yet purchased dress robes are encouraged to do so before December. Order forms for Madam Malkins can be collected from our head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans."

I knew why, and traded a grin with Lily and James. I also wondered if James would propose to Lily this year or not. It was too much to ask that Sirius or Remus would propose to _me_…hell, what if they BOTH did it!!??

"And now," Dumbledore said, when the murmurings had quieted down. "I would like to inform you all to a change in our staff…"

Everyone looked at me, and all but one Slytherin glared at me. I gulped, and sank further down into my seat.

"Now, as you know, Professor Repleh had been teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts up until now," Dumbledore went on. "But she has kindly consented to fill in for Professor Slughorn as Potions Master at this school."

My head shot up, and the colour drained from my face.

"So please join me in welcoming our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge."

"NO!!!!" I shouted, so loudly that people turned to stare at me again, and I sank back down in my seat, until only my forehead showed over the table. "Tell me this is a bad dream…" I said, as Umbridge started her speech. I had no belief that she would be at all unlike she was in the future, and my only hope was that no one would do anything to warrant The Quill.

I hoped she wouldn't refuse to teach us magic or, even worse, train us to kill half-breeds…

I straightened up only after Umbridge had finished giving her little speech (and, I have to say, I didn't hear a word of it) as a few people clapped, and the people from Durmstrung and Beauxbatons looked perplexed.

Dumbledore nodded to a man I didn't recognize, sitting next to _another_ man I didn't recognize, and I realized at once who they must be. People from the Ministry.

On an impulse, I checked my pocket watch.

"One minute til' midnight…" I said, in a hushed whisper, as the candles around me dimmed, and a hush fell over the Great Hall. "And counting…"


	95. Bellatrix Victorious

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE

Bellatrix Victorious

On the stroke of midnight, by accordance to my watch, the flames within the Goblet Of Fire turned red, and every single pair of eyes in the Great Hall was fixed upon it. My heart was beating in my chest, and I would not have been surprised to learn that Sirius, who was sitting next to me, could hear it. His hand was wrapped around mine, and it was hard to say who was squeezing tighter. Him from the excitement of it all, and me from sheer nerves.

A tongue of flame shot into the air from the goblet, and a charred bit of parchment fluttered out of it. Everyone gasped, even me, and I knew what to expect from it.

Dumbledore, who was standing at the front of the hall, caught the piece of parchment, and held it at arm's length, so as to read it by the light of the fire from the goblet. The flames had turned back to blue white.

"The Champion for Durmstrung," Dumbledore said, and every pair of eyes was suddenly fixed upon the Slytherin table, whose new occupants had suddenly gone very still. "Is Brunilda Danikavitch!"

The Durmstrung students all began to cheer, as did everyone else in the hall, and a black-haired, hard-faced student at the Slytherin table stood up.

I cringed, as I recognised the girl who had knocked into me that morning as I was leaving the Great Hall with Regulus, and I watched her walk up to the front of the hall, and then exit through a door to the right into the next chamber.

As the clapping and cheering died down, Sirius leaned over to me and whispered in my ear: "Don't worry, love - I'll avenge you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so dramatic." I replied, as a second piece of parchment emerged from the Goblet Of Fire - and this piece of parchment was a silvery-blue colour.

"The Beauxbatons Champion," Dumbledore read. "Is Apolline Violetta!"

"Apolline?" I asked.

At the same time, James exclaimed: "It's her!" As the beautiful blonde-haired, blue-violet-eyed witch who reminded me of Fluer Delacour got up from the Ravenclaw table and walked - no, wait, she _glided_ - to the front of the room, following the same path that Brunilda had taken (and looking far better when she did).

"Well, this should be interesting," Sirius said, sounding amused. "I hope the girls don't cry when I beat them at this thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Says who _you'll_ be chosen, let alone _win_, Padfoot?" He grinned at me.

"Besides," James smirked. "I don't think the rest of the male population here will be too pleased with you if you make Apolline Violetta cry."

"They probably won't care too much about Brunilda Danikavitch, though." Lily pointed out.

"Having said that," Remus concluded. "I don't think that Brunilda Danikavitch is _capable_ of crying..."

The rest of us nodded wisely.

"Wouldn't it be weird if all the Champions were girls, though?" Lily mused, and I gulped. "I mean, if Padfoot hadn't entered...are you _sure_ you didn't sneak down here last night and put your name in, White Fang?" She asked, grinning at me.

I tried to smile back. "Come on _Red_," I said, using a new nickname for Lily. "You know me better than that, I can't _stand_ people staring at me. Besides, why would I want to complete three deadly tasks, when I can just go out and get attacked by Death Eaters?"

"Good point." Lily clasped her hands as if in prayer and nodded.

We were so busy talking that we almost missed the arrival of the third and final piece of parchment, which would've been a real shame, seeing as how important it was and all...

The atmosphere was so thick you could've _cooked_ with it - the Hogwarts Champion was about to be named...

There was not a sound in the room, as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The Hogwarts Champion is..." He began and then, in that precise moment, I happened to glance at the Slytherin table, to where Bellatrix was sitting next to her cousin.

Both of them were staring at me, and their expressions drove a stake right through my heart.

Regulus' eyes were sympathetic.

But Bellatrix...she looked like she would have _dearly_ loved to have gloated because of what happened next.

"Emma Pax!"


	96. The Three Champions

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-SIX

The Three Champions

Time seemed to stand still after Dumbledore said my name, and I was aware of the clapping and cheering - as well as the staring - only in the back of my mind, like music turned down low.

All I was aware of, really, was my friends staring at me, and the looks on their faces.

James looked shocked. His hazel eyes were very wide behind his glasses, as he stared across the table at me.

Lily looked beyond worried, as if she'd just thought about how dangerous the tasks might be, in that exact instant.

Peter was stunned. Possibly he had become a catatonic, unable to move or speak.

Remus' expression had gone swiftly from surprised to thoughtful - I knew he was thinking, calculating, doing the math as only Remus can.

But Sirius' expression upset me. It was of..._betrayal_. Did he honestly think I'd put forth my name!?

My jaw unlocked. "I didn't do it!" I exclaimed, staring right back at Sirius. "You know I didn't!"

Lily was the first to recover, and reached across the table, grabbing my hand. "Of course you didn't." She said, with so much sincerity that I wanted to cry.

"Emma Pax?" Dumbledore called. "Emma Pax, up here, if you please?"

"We'll talk later." Lily gave me a reassuring smile as a stood up.

Time seemed to speed up then, and reality came crashing back to me as I left the Great Hall, with the applause and cheers of my fellow students ringing in my wake.

In the next chamber, I found myself in a smaller room, lined with portraits of witches and wizards. A fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite me.

The faced in the portraits turned to look at me as I entered and I saw one, of a Quidditch player who'd been on the same team as Roderick Plumpton, turn to look at me, register who I was, and then flit out of her painting, no doubt going to find my favourite portrait occupant and tell him what had just happened.

I hardly noticed. With each step I took toward the fireplace, a new thought penetrated into my mind.

One step. _You're Hogwarts Champion._

Two steps. _That means that Sirius isn't._

Three steps. _You didn't put your name into the Goblet Of Fire._

Four steps. _Sirius didn't look as if he's going to believe that you didn't do it._

Five steps. _I didn't want this._

Six steps. _So much for a peaceful, uneventful year._

Seven steps. _I wish they'd had chocolate-mint ice-cream for dessert tonight instead of Bavarois._

Eight steps. _Oh my God, I'm almost there..._

Nine steps. _Apolline and Brunilda aren't looking at me, maybe I can run..._

Ten steps. _Oh...too late._

I reached the two girls, just as they looked up. It struck me how much taller than me they both were but, then again, _Peter_ is taller than me, so I guess I should be used to it by now.

"Oh," Brunilda seemed to recognise me almost as quickly as I had recognised her from before. "It's _you_..." She had a very hard face and didn't look like somebody who took nonsense from anyone. She wasn't as sullen-faced as I'd always pictured Viktor Krum to be. It was more like she was a very proud and strong-willed person. She wore the blood red and black uniform of her school, and was silhouetted by the flames. She looked impressive.

"Now, now Brunilda," Apolline said, in her heavy-French accent. "Be nice!" She turned to me, beautiful beyond belief and looking like a phoenix against the flames. "My name eez Apolline Gabrielle Violetta," She said, extending her hand. I shook it, but my thoughts honed in on her middle name. Could she be..? "Oo' are you?" She asked, and her smile was so dazzling that I couldn't hate her, even though Sirius had been enthralled by her.

"Umm...Emma. Emma Pax..." I stammered.

"You are in _Greefindor_, yes?" Apolline continued pleasantly but, before I could answer, the door from which I had just come through opened.

Into the room came Dumbledore, followed by Madam Maxime, the Durmstrung headmaster (a man named Stanislav Poliakoff who, ironically, shared the same first name as Viktor Krum's actor in the movies...), and the two Ministry representatives.

"Ladies," One of the people from the Ministry, a tall man with black hair and very light brown eyes who was dressed in robes of dark blue, said, inspecting us all. "Congratulations on being chosen to represent your respective schools in this year's Triwizard Tournament." He introduced himself as Sean Durmish but, to me, he'd forever be Ludo Bagman's predecesor, because he was the

Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Then he delivered a speech that was so much like the one from the bottom of page 246 and the top of page 247 of The Goblet Of Fire book (it just goes to show how much a person addicted to Harry Potter can remember) that I began to feel suspicious.__

Just think,

I told myself wryly, as Brunilda, Apolline and I exited the chamber into the deserted Great Hall. 

_Person doesn't want to/can't enter the Tournament, but I known/unknown enemy puts their name in and they're chosen, and all of it has to do with Voldemort._

Of course, I hadn't wanted to enter the tournament. I had been perfectly happy to resign myself to a year of cheering on and worrying about my beloved Sirius Black, and my only problems would've been the NEWTS.

But, of course, Bellatrix had put my name in, either in the hopes of me dying (and, I remembered teasing Sirius about the dragons) or making a complete fool out of myself...or...

Regulus hand't said anything (and I knew better then to ask him about) but what if _Bellatrix_ was a Death Eater now too? What if this, like in the future, was Voldemort's doing?

"I'm paranoid." I told myself.

"_Excuze e moi_?" Apolline tilted her head to one side.

We were standing in the Entrance Hall, and I realised that I had just spoken these words out loud.

I blushed. "Oh, nothing, just...the tournament..." I laughed weakly. "Wow..." _Wow is right..._

"Eet is an honour, _oui_." Apolline smiled. "I wish you luck, Emma." She told me. "You will need eet." She added, winking, before walking out of the great oak front doors of the Entrance Hall.

I watched her go. Why couldn't I be that stunning..?

"Vell, I vill see you tomorrow." Brunilda said, startling me out of my reverie, as she followed in Apolline's wake, and I stared at the spot they had both disappeared to, before turning and heading up the marble staircase, so lost in thought that I hardly noticed the path I was taking but, thankfully, it was the right one.

If the first task was dragons, like it was in the books, then I was a shoe-in. I could fly nearly as well as James could, so I could just grab the egg and be done with it.

What if the second task was rescuing a loved one from the bottom of the lake? Gillyweed seemed like my best bet...but where was I going to get some of _that_? Could I steal it from Slughorn's office...now Repleh's office? Thank God Sirius had taught me how to swim...

Sirius...

Did he believe me? Was it going to be like Harry and Ron's argument?

"Oh, I hope not..." I said aloud, before realising I had come to the portrait of the Fat Lady. And, she was not alone, for Roderick Plumpton was with her.

"Well, well, well," The Fat Lady said, looking at me with keen interest. "Roderick's just told me that Amelia's just told him that..."

"Did you really put your name in, Emma?" Roderick cut her off, his eyes wide with disbelief. "But I thought you didn't want to do it..."

"I didn't!" I exclaimed. They both stared at me. "I mean...I neither wanted to nor _did_..." I took a deep breath. "Bellatrix did it." I said darkly. "She put my name into the Goblet Of Fire. Regulus told me this morning..."

Roderick looked outraged. "She did _what_!?" I was glad to see that he was outraged, because it made up for my lack of zest even if he was just a portrait.

"You heard me," I sighed. "It's been a long night...maybe it's just a dream?" Roderick and the Fat Lady exchanged a glance. I pretended not to notice it. "Umm..._Fire Whisky_?"

That was the password, and the Fat Lady swung her portrait forward to let me into the common room.

I braced myself for the onslaught.

The roar that met my ears was the cheering and clapping of every Gryffindor that had stayed up to see me.

I had dimly expected as much, except that I was numb. I hardly registered anyone around me, I can't remember how I answered their questions, and I can't remember if I drabk any of the Butterbeer that was offered to me.

At last, I was able to shake off my many new admirers, and I felt so drained of energy suddenly that I dashed straight past Sirius, Remus, Peter and James, who were hovering on the outskirts it it all. I hurtled myself up the staircase toward the girls dorms, and I found our dorm empty.

I flung myself inside of it and rushed over to my bed, where I lay face-down and closed my eyes. My face was buried in my pillow, but I still heard when the dorm door opened.

I heard approaching footsteps.

"Emma?" A voice said from beside me.

"Lily?" I guessed, and sat up, to look at the green-eyed, red-haired girl that now looked at me with a questioning expression. Huddled behind her were Alice, Molly and Serilda. Their presences comforted me - they were not judging me, nor where they suspcious. They were waiting to hear my side of the story first.

"How do you feel?" Lily asked me, sitting beside me on the bed.

I took a deep breath, staring at the window behind her. "Shocked, I guess." I said slowly. "I mean, I _didn't_ put my name in the Goblet Of Fire...it was...I mean..."

"Who did it, Emma?" Serilda asked quietly. I glanced at her. Here was the girl who had once dissed muggle-borns, who had chased after Sirius and then gone out with someone else - only for him to have been killed by a Basalisk. "Was it...Bellatrix? The girl you punched?" She guessed.

I nodded. "Right in one. I think she wants me dead." I added.

"You're not going to die!" Alice exclaimed. Lily put her arm around me. "Emma, the Goblet Of Fire wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't capable!"

"We all believe in you..." Serilda said quietly.

"At least you didn't have to face the exams." Molly added, and that did it. Maybe I'd suddenly seen the light side of the situation, but I started to laugh, and the others joined in. It felt good to laugh about it, even though a tiny part of me was still terrified.

"Sirius will understand," Lily whispered to me, as she gave me a hug before we went to bed. "He knows you didn't do it."

I hope so," I thought, as I climbed into bed.

_Oh God, I hope so..._


	97. Umbridge

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN

Umbridge

I had a nightmare on Saturday night/Sunday morning. In it, Sirius' had dumped me, because he didn't believe that I hadn't put my name in the Goblet.

"I didn't!" I had yelled to him. "I don't want to do it!"

But he didn't believe me.

And, in this order, the other things that happened in the dream were that:

Regulus drowned in a lake.

Bellatrix was named Supreme Ruler Of Everything.

And I got eaten by a dragon.

I woke up in a cold sweat, and sat up quickly, to avoid the scary feeling I feel if I _don't_ sit up after a nightmare.

I glanced out the window, at the early morning light, and then checked my pocket watch. Five o'clock in the morning.

I groaned, and lay back against my pillow. _Dreams are weird_. I decided.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tapping at my window, and I sat up quickly, to see Haphazard tapping at the window, with a huge (well, huge compared to him) parcel tied to him.

I hurried to let him in before he could wake the others.

I shut the window a tad too loudly.

"Where's the cannon?" Serilda asked in her sleep.

"At your command, Milady." I told her.

"Good..." She nodded, and lay back down again.

Rolling my eyes, but smiling, I sat down on my bed and opened the parcel.

There was no note attached but, inside the parcel, I found a pair of white ice-skates, the lace-up kind. They looked like they would fit me perfectly.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Ice-skates! I _love_ ice-skating, my gymnastics teacher got me into it, but..." I looked suspciously at them. "In this world..." I continued to stare at them. "Hmm..." I said, glancing at my bedside table. On it, curled up around a hot water bottle, was Septimus, and I found myself wishing that I could talk to owls as well as snakes, but...

Haphazard hooted, in a way that suggested that there was nothing wrong with the skates, but still...what if there were jinxes placed upon them?

"I wish you could talk to me," I told him, stroking his feathers, which are a silvery-grey kind of colour. "Then you could tell me who sent these..." The skates were beautiful, and I would have _loved_ to have tested them out. But...

Haphazard hooted softly, and held out his left leg, where was loosely tied a piece of twine.

I looked at it. "Hang on...maybe there _was_ a letter...but it got lost along the way! Is that it, Happy?" I asked him, and he hooted again, louder this time. At the foot of Lily's bed, Valencia meowed in her sleep. "Okay, shh..." I told my owl, and looked at the skates again. Then I glanced out the window. "I can't wait to test these out...hey, it's _snowing_!" And it was too, the earliest snow ever, at the start of November. I remembered a line from the movie, basically saying that the weather had changed when Voldemort had last (now) been in power. Maybe...

I sighed.

Haphazard tilted his head to one side.

"The war is far from over, Happy." I partially quoted a song, before I stood up and went to get dressed.

***

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting at the edge of the Black Lake, which was frozen completely solid, a miracle of nature. I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, two jumpers, my Gryffindor scarf, two pairs of socks and boots, which I swapped for my skates.

Unsteadily, I made my way over to the ice.

"One, two, three..." I told myself, before stepping out onto the ice and gliding away over the frozen pond. "Whoa..." I said, steadying myself. "_Careful_..." I got my balance, and then stood in the middle of the pond, wondering where the giant squid had gone, and asking myself why the lake had been frozen over in the books but not in the movie. Humming to myself (I was humming my favourite song) I skated across the ice, becoming bolder as the morning progressed. My gymnastics teacher had just _loved_ me, because of my bold (and sometimes reckless) determination to try everything, which was why I'd been able to master ice-skating skills such as jumping and all those things you see in the movie _Ice Princess_. I did a few of those things now, jumps and triple-twists and whatnot, enjoying the feeling of being free, and worrying about breaking my leg instead of Death Eaters and being a Champion. For now, I was just _skating_. I was certainly not a novice, but I wasn't gold medal worthy either. But I was happy that I knew what I was doing. Plus, it was a nice distraction.

Presently, however, I became aware of someone's presence, and looked over to the shore to see Regulus standing there, watching me. I glanced down quickly, and then skated over to see him. He was dressed in jeans, a black jumper and his Slytherin scarf, and came over to meet me as I stepped off the ice.

"You are a _really_ good skater, Ems." He told me earnestly, handing me my boots.

"Thanks," I replied, sitting down in the snow to change out of my ice-skates. "My gymnastics teacher got me into ice-skating. She said it was like gymnastics - on ice." My fingers were frozen, however, and I had trouble getting the skates off and the boots on. Regulus, who was wearing gloves, helped me.

"Ems," He said to me, as we made our way back up to the castle. "I'm really sorry...about what Bella did..." He didn't look at me when he said this. "I mean...really..."

"It's okay," I lied, as we climbed the stone steps toward the castle. "I mean, well, no it's _not_...but I'll just face whatever comes. I mean, your people pose a much more real threat! Oh, I'm sorry!" I cringed, as Regulus flinched. "You seem different from them..." I mused suddenly. We were walking toward the Great Hall by then, me with my ice-skates slung around my neck. "I mean...you don't want me dead..."

"I would _never_..." Regulus began but, suddenly, we were in the Great Hall, and everyone was looking at me and Regulus broke off abruptly.

Then, people at the Gryffindor table began to cheer, followed by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and a couple of Slytherins.

Nymphadora Tonks was suddenly at my side, her hair bright pink today.

"Emma," She said, her eyes shining. "Lily Evans was saying you didn't put your name in! Is it true?"

"Yes," Regulus answered for me, glancing across the hall. I followed his gaze. He was looking at Bellatrix. "That's correct."

"I'm still cheering for you anyway, Emma!" Tonks told me. "You'll do great!" She added.

"Thanks." I said, before I was swallowed up by a group of Gryffindors.

__

Well

, I told myself.

_At least the Champion isn't a Slytherin..._

***

During our break, before our Defense Against The Dark Arts class, my friends confronted me in the hallway. I'd been avoiding them all - even Lily - all day, but now they literally cornered me.

"Was it really Bellatrix who put your name in the Goblet Of Fire?" Sirius asked me. His dark eyes bored holes into my hazel ones. It was as if he _needed_ the reassurance, to let him know that I wasn't unfaithful to him in a strange sense.

I nodded miserably. "Yes, according to Regulus. Bellatrix put my name in the Goblet Of Fire."

"That bitch." Sirius swore, turning away and punching the wall behind him.

I flinched.

"Careful, Padfoot," James said, before glancing at me. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "White Fang?"

"I never wanted to do this," I whispered, as Lily put her arm across my shoulders. "I mean...why does it always happen to me? I don't _ask_ for all of this...why can't I be normal?"

Remus moved his position slightly, so that he was standing directly in front of me. "You're not normal, Ems," He said quietly. "Not in this sense, anyway. things just seem to..._happen_ to you..." He shrugged.

"What's different about me?" I groaned, leaning my head back against the stone wall.

"You're kind." Peter informed me.

"You're beautiful." Sirius added.

"You're smart." Lily told me.

"You're talented." James supplied.

I looked at Remus.

"

There are a thousand things I could say to you right now, but I'm not going to…" He said, staring into my eyes, and I smiled slightly.

"I _still_ didn't want for this to happen," I said. "All those times I avoided death were just luck...guys..." I said, realising that now might be a good time to tell them about my past. They looked at me, interested. "About my past...the amount of magic I've done...I haven't..."

The bell rang suddenly, signalling the beginning of the next class which, for us, was DADA.

We were on the seventh floor, which was nowhere near our DADA classroom.

We ran for it.

***

"Good afternoon, class!" Umbridge said, as she trotted into the classroom a second after the Marauders, Lily and I took our usual seats at the back of the classroom.

I was the only one who had the sense to answer: "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge!"

Umbridge tsked. "That will not do. I would like all of you to answer me 'good afternoon Professor Umbridge'! Shall we try again? Good afternoon class!"

This time, we all answered her, although James and Sirius were staring at her in disbelief, and their expressions read 'is she for _real_'?

"There now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" She said sweetly.

The Slytherins all rolled their eyes as one.

The Gryffindors exchanged glances.

I glanced down at my pocket watch, praying for the class to end swiftly.

Umbridge went on to explain about the course outline. She fairly dissed the rest of the teachers we'd had (including Professor Repleh) and then she gave us a brief outline of what she'd be teaching us.

"One of the most dangerous things in our world," She said sweetly, standing before us. "Is magical creatures, particuarly _half-breeds_."

I drew in a breath. Was she going to say what I _think_ she was going to say!?

She was.

"This includes mermen, who are horrible fish creatures," Umbridge said, and the tension in the air grew. I didn't know how many students would take this sitting down, but all I could think of was: _Is she training you to kill half-breeds?_ Sirius would say the words in years to come...could they be true? Umbridge went on: "And Centaurs, vicious horse-men, they really don't understand anything about our customs." _Yeah, like you'd know..._ I thought angrily, aware that my hands were shaking. "And werewolves are horrible, vicious creatures, they must all be destroyed at all..."

"_That's not true_!" I cried, standing up so quickly that my chair fell over backwards. My hands were shaking violently now, and my gaze was focused on Umbridge. "What kind of first lesson is this anyway!?"

"This is hardly your first lesson, Miss. Pax!" Umbridge said, in her sickly sweet voice that made me cringe. Her smile did not reach her eyes, however. "I have a responsibility to teach my students of the dangers that are currently out there, and this _includes_ dangerous creatures such as werewolves. Do you _deny_ that werewolves are dangerous, Miss. Pax?" She asked me.

"_No_," I said, through gritted teeth, aware that the entire class was staring at me now. "But you make it seem like they all have a _choice_. They didn't ask to be bitten! They're not _all_ Fenrir Greybacks! They're only dangerous on a full moon if they're not like him, _you have no right to say otherwise_!" I fairly yelled, and everyone was staring at me in horrified/awed silence, as Umbridge and I faced off against each other.

I was aware of my friends around me, staring at me transfixed. The look on Remus' face was stunned - but his eyes were alight. I vowed then and there to never rennounce what I had just claimed, and that Remus Lupin was...my thoughts trailed off. They had to remain on the subject, and not stray from being angry at someone. For the time being, at least...

"Now," Umbridge said, her toad-like face looking insincere in its smiling. "Let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear here...werewolves are..."

But, whatever werewolves were, I didn't get to hear it because, at that precise moment, there came a knock at the classroom door, and Nymphadora Tonks poked her head in.

"Hullo!" She said brightly. "I'm supposed to take Emma Pax upstairs, the Champions are all supposed to go, so..."

Umbridge looked at Tonks. "Pax has a full lesson of Defense Against Th..."

"Please Miss," Tonks interrupted her, and I wanted to hug my pink-haired friend. "She's supposed to come now, Mr. Ollivander is here to weigh the wands..."

"Oh, very well then," Umbridge's smile did not suit her at all. "Pax, leave your things here, and we will discuss today's lesson when you return. Understood?"

I glared at her. "_Perfectly_." I said through gritted teeth, as I followed Tonks out of the classroom.

"I don't like that woman." Tonks said confidingly, once we were out of earwhot.

I nodded. "I agree with you Tonks. She is a horrible person."

That, as it turned out, was an understatement...


	98. Threatened

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT

Threatened

I didn't know which thought to dwell on - the fact that I had a detention with Umbridge on Saturday, or the information that I had learned from Mr. Ollivander.

"So, my wand..." I had whispered, in a voice that I was surprised he had been able to hear. I was glad that nobody else could hear it, though. "It's core is not just ordinary wolf hair, it's werewolf hair?"

Ollivander had nodded, sending my thoughts into disarray. Werewolf? Could this mean anything? As if everything in my life hadn't already had meaning enough, and now my wand meant something too!? Luckily, no one had yet asked me who had made it. I didn't know.

The thought that two more people had a wand that shared the core of my wand plauged my mind as I stepped into Umbridge's office.

It was done up all in pink and with cat decorations and, whilst I love both the colour pink and cats, this was a bit too much.

Umbridge was sitting there, nursing a cup of heart-attack tea, and she proceeded to tell me just what they'd covered in that day's lesson.

Eight times, I had to bite my tongue, to stop myself from screaming at her. She knew my best friend was a werewolf, and yet she was saying all these things to provoke me...she was every bit as bad as she'd seemed in the books. The only good thing was that she and I would both be gone at the end of the year!

She issued me with a detention on Saturday, and I mentally prepared myself for the worst, assuring myself that there was no need to tell my friends especially Sirius, who seemed a little bit distant that entire week, that I may have to slice my own hand open.

***

I was becoming increasingly aware of Sirius' distance over the next week and, to combat the loneliness I felt with his absence, I immersed myself in studying with Remus, which proved to be a refreshing break from the whole ordeal of being Hogwarts Champion. Remus, like Lily, believed me completely when I said I didn't want to do this, and I can't begin to imagine where I would have been without the evenings we spent reading in the library, our heads bent close together and, one time, we fell alseep there.

It made me feel unhappy to know that I'd have to surrender him to my new friend Nymphadora Tonks someday.

Meanwhile, Sirius continued to glare at Regulus whenever the latter came within close proximity of me, but sometimes he had to! Whether it was to ask for a spare quill, hand me back the book I had dropped, or inform me that the sleeve of my robe was on fire during Potions class, Regulus seemed to be finding many excuses to come and see me all the time, and I can't say that I minded. It was nice having a friend who wasn't too close to the situation to judge me on what I had or hadn't done and, to tell you the truth, I enjoyed his company too. Despite being a Death Eater, Regulus was a true friend. I think...

"Gotta go," I said on Saturday evening, standing up in the common room. "I have a detention with Umbridge." I was surprised I hadn't scored myself a sooner one, since I'd continued to defy our new DADA teacher twice more this week.

"Good luck." Peter squeaked, as I left the common room, and trekked the path to Umbridge's office.

I knocked on the door, and she told me to come in. I did so, and noticed straight away THE QUILL.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at it apprehensively. It was mean and sharp-looking. I observed it.

"This is the quill you are going to be writing lines with this evening, Pax." Umbridge said quietly, placing her tea cup down on the saucer. "You are to write _I Must Hate Werewolves_ as many times as it takes for the impact to...sink in..."

"I have to write what?" I said, standing in the doorway, my breath coming out in short, shallow gasps. "Did I hear you correctly, Madam?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I think you did," Umbridge replied, smiling with her pointed teeth. "Please take a seat, Pax, and begin writing."

____

And they say Death Eaters are cruel...

I thought angrily. "And if I don't?" I said out loud, clenching my fists.

"You will sit down and begin writing, Pax," Umbridge said, in a dangerously soft voice.

My whole body was shaking now. "In a quill that cuts into my hand!?" I asked, somewhat shrilly. "I think not, Umbridge!" I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care. Why should I be polite to her!?

"A week's worth of detentions, Pax!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "Now sit down and begin writing, or..." She paused.

I gulped silently. Suddenly, I didn't like the look in her eyes. "Or what?" I asked quietly.

"Or I shall have to resort to different means," She said softly. "What the Ministry does not know will not hurt them..." She added, and I stared at her.

"Do you mean to use the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me!?" I exclaimed. "Well, here's some news for you - I've had it used on me before! It doesn't affect me so much anymore!" Bitch! I added silently.

"But will it affect your _friends_?" She asked quietly.

I stared at her in unmasked horror. "You wouldn't dare!" I hissed.

Her eyes glittered with strange, cruel triumph. "Oh, wouldn't I?"

"If I tell Dumbledore..." I began, but she cut me off.

"Then your friends will have a whole lot worse to put up with, Pax!"

I stared at her, shaking from head to foot in pent up rage and hatred until finally, I realised that there was no other way around it. "_Fine_!" I said angrily, and flung myself into the provided chair.

I picked up the Black Quill, and scrawled in my illegible handwriting: _I Must Hate Werewolves_.

The words cut themselves painfully into the back of my left hand, but I hardly felt it because I was protecting my friends.

_I Must Hate Werewolves_...

It was cruel, sadistic torture...and the words I wrote were as untrue as a thousand lies.

I wondered how badly my hand would be bleeding by the end of this...

It would have been a lot worse, if not for a good friend...


	99. Closer

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER NINETY-NINE

Closer

At the end of the week, after my sixth detention with Umbridge, I was sitting on a stone bench out in the courtyard, holding my hand and trying not to sob. As it was, blood had already badly stained my Gryffindor scarf.

"I hate her, I I said outloud, holding my stinging hand. "Oh my God, I HATE her..." _Just remember the Cruciatus Curse...that hurt ten times worse..._ I reminded myself. At least I _tried_ to...my hand was trhobbing painfully, and blood was dripping onto the floor. I nearly freaked out.

My hand was bleeding about as worse as Harry's in book five, I was sure. Maybe even worse! Because it had started bleeding on Wednesday, seeing as how Umbridge had made me write until my hand had bled a little on the first few days and, by now, the wound just wasn't closing over. I had managed to keep the nature of my detentions a complete secret from my friends (they had asked me what she was making me do, and I'd told them writing lines, which was half true) but I just didn't see how that was going to work anymore. And, I knew, as soon as Sirius found out, that he would go marching straight up to Umbridge's office, or would he...he'd been acting rather strange for awhile now...ever since the Champions had been selected...

My hand suddenly gave another painful throb, and I wished that I had essence of Murtlap.

And, suddenly, there it was.

I looked up to see Regulus Black walking in my direction very quickly, and there was nothing I could do to hide the fact that my hand was cascading blood. I saw him and he saw me, and he looked at my hand, and did a double-take.

"Don't you dare say a word." I said through gritted teeth, on account of the pain.

To give him credit, he _didn't_. He just slung his backpack onto the bench beside me, and began rummaging around in it.

"And what are you looking for?" I asked him quizzically but, before he could answer, he found what he'd been looking for - a small ceramic bowl and a vial of yellow liquid. "Please let that be Murtlap essnce..." I almost begged.

"It is," Regulus said quietly, pushing the full bowl toward me, and I unwrapped my hand from my Gryffindor scarf and placed my aching, bleeding hand into the bowl. I experienced a wonderful feeling of relief, which could only come from strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, but even I had to wonder...

"Why were you walking around with Murtlap essence in your backpack?" I wanted to know, glancing sideways at the younger Black.

"Do I get to ask you what you did to your hand?" Regulus countered.

I nodded.

Regulus relaxed slightly. "Remidial Potions." He said quietly.

I gasped. "Y-you!? Remedial Potions!? Remedial _anything_!?"

Regulus flashed me his small, amused smile, and then glanced pointedly down at my soaking hand.

I took the hint, and I sighed. Then I told him about my detentions with Umbridge.

Regulus' face clouded over as my story progressed and, by the time I got to the part about Umbridge forcing me to write until my hand bled like this every night, or else she'd threaten my friends, his eyes were flashing like dual storm clouds.

"Let me tell you something, Em," He said quietly, taking off his Slytherin scarf and placing it around my shoulders, as it was a fairly chilly evening. "I may be a Death Eater, and I may believe in the purification of our kind - don't give me that look, I can't help it," He correctly interpreted my scowl of disdain. "And I _may_ be related to Bella, but I would _never_, repeat NEVER do something like this to _anyone_," He paused, and then added quietly: "Not even to Muggles or Mud-Bl...muggle-borns," He corrected himself quickly, seeing my eyes flash. "I have more pride as a human-being than that."

I could've kissed him but, of course, I didn't, and just gingerly took my hand out of the bowl. "The bleeding seems to have stopped," I said, holding my hand up in the fading light.

"Yeah," Regulus agreed, taking my hand in his and running his forefinger gently over the cuts, in a way that reminded me of Remus. I shivered slightly. "Hey, hang on a second Ems...why does this say _I LOVE Werewolves_? I thought she was making you write 'hate'?"

I smiled slightly, feeling very rebellious. "Well, she _is_, only she can't read my handwriting. I figured, as long as I'm going to be permanently scarred, I might as well make it true, aye?"

"Umm...what?"


	100. The First Task

**Note: Gasp! Chapter ONE FREAKING HUNDRED!!!! This is the most I've EVER written for a fan fic! O_O Too bad I may've moved onto Naruto by now. I'm now sure how or why, but some unknown force tempted me toward The Akatsuki of the Naruto World. Some unknown force...I suspect Nargles...oh well, on with the story! ^^**

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED

The First Task

Before I knew it, the prospect of The First Task was merely days away, and I began to lose precious sleep, looking more and more like Remus every day.

Meanwhile, Remus was becoming more and more worried about me, and forcing me to practice spells we thought I might need. I spent so much time yelling: "_Protego_!" And: "_Accio_!" That when I _did_ manage to fall asleep at night, I either dreamed about shielding myself from flying objects or, the less rational of the dreams - summoning giant shields made of water.

And, if you think it's easy to hide a scarred hand from your best friends, think again. I had a few near misses, and came up with a dozen new excuses but, finally, Regulus saved me the hassle and bought me a pair of gloves in Hogsmeade. It's times like these when friends who aren't _too_ close to you can come in handy.

Meanwhile, I began to spend a fair bit of time with Regulus, mainly because of the reason that Sirius was treating me very strangely. He would look at me weird, and then act all super polite in a way that put me at unease - it was the way I often spoke to people I didn't know too well. It unnerved me _way_ more than what the prospect of DYING in front of the entire school did, and I thought I might pass out at times.

I was a wreck.

And then, on the night before The First Task, I had a dream that seemed to unravel the last of my sanity.

In it, I was standing in a huge enclosure, seeming surrounded by people who were screaming my name. And then the screaming stopped, because a huge dragon had just appeared, and it was carrying a large golden egg.

I awoke in a mess of sheets and a cold sweat, and immediately kicked the covers off, jumping to my feet and running to the window, opening it to be greeted by the sight of an early morning snow flurry.

"Whoa..." I whispered, as the snow came in, and in a matter of seconds I was soaked.

"Oh, _spare_ me..." I heard Molly mutter and, a few seconds later, Alice groaned: "Close the window Frank..."

"It's cold..." Serilda chimed in sleepily, but Lily seemed to be wide awake.

She sat up, her green eyes suddenly alert. "Em?" She asked, throwing the book aside and getting out of bed. "What's wrong? (Oh my gosh, you're soaking!)"

"The First Task," I said blankly, suddenly aware that I had woken everyone up. Lily came up to me, her eyes glued to mine, green to hazel. "I think it's dragons."

***

I sat in History Of Magic that day, unaware of what was going on around me. The reactions of the other witches in my form played in my mind.

_-_

__

"The First Task. I think it's dragons." I said blankly.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked.

"I had a dream." I replied.

"A dream?" Alice repeated, doubtfully.

"Was it a premonition?" Molly wondered.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Maybe..." I closed the window, because it really was cold.

"Thank you." Serilda said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

_-_

And then their was the reactions of the Marauders when Lily had told them. I'd been out of it by that stage, as we sat down the breakfast, and Lily made me eat something (what it was, I couldn't tell you).

We were all clustered down one end of the Gryffindor table - Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Molly, Alice, Serilda and I...

_-_

__

"D-Dragons!?" Peter squeaked.

"What makes you say that?" James asked.

"Are you sure?" Remus looked even paler than usual as he said that.

"I didn't ask for this!" I exclaimed unhappily.

"We know you didn't, Emma," Lily said soothingly. "Now eat your pancakes." (Oh, so

that's

_what they were)._

"She's nervous." Molly noted, as if I wasn't there.

"That," Remus had said, still ghostly pale. "Is an understatement."

"The teachers must know by now that she didn't put her name in." Alice said to Lily.

"I think the whole

school

_knows that by now, Al." Serilda had stated flatly, but she too seemed concerned._

_-_

Sirius hadn't said one word to me since yesterday, when he'd asked me to pass him a silver dagger in Potions class. I glanced sideways at him now, and saw that he was staring straight ahead, eyes to the front, unusually alert - for him, for anyone - in History Of Magic class.

He still didn't believe that I hadn't intentionally stolen his glory, didn't he? Oh, this was ten times worse than Harry and Ron's argument, for so many different reasons! Sirius was my boyfriend, for one, and for two, he'd actually gone for it...but I'd taken it away from him. Not only that, but it always seemed to happen to _me_ - but that shouldn't affect Sirius, right?

I didn't ask for this!!

Time seemed to go by in the blink of an eye and, yet, when I was with Sirius - my uncharacteristically stoic boyfriend - it seemed to drag on forever. Imagine spending forever with a person who _used_ to love you, but was now ignoring you completely. He wouldn't even _look_ at me.

Professor McGonagall came to collect me after lunch had finished, and I was aware of everyone looking at me. I caught Bellatrix's gaze, and she smirked smugly at me.

Could I show her a thing or two? Maybe not...against _dragons_...

I groaned inwardly as McGonagall and I left the Great Hall, with 'good lucks' and 'you'll be fine's' from seven-eights of my friends. Guess-Who stayed quiet, staring stonily ahead...

McGonagall didn't seem herself, and once we'd walked down the stone steps, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, don't panic," She said. "Just keep a cool head...we've got wizards on hand to control the situation if it gets out of hand..."

"The double hand in there was incredibly redundant, Professor," I found myself saying in my sleep-deprived, totally-nervous state.

She appeared not to have heard me. "The main thing is to just do your best, and nobody will think any worse of you...are you alright?"

"N-yes." I sighed. "Yes, I'm fine..." _Oh God..._

***

Soon, I found myself standing in a tent that had been erected at the edge of the forest and which beyond it, I knew, dragons waited. McGonagall had left me, and I found myself alone in the tent with Sean Durmish, Apolline Violetta and Brunilda Danikavitch.

As soon as Apolline (whom I was now _convinced_ was the to-be Mother of Fluer Delacour, especially since I knew that there was somebody with that same last name at Beauxbatons) saw me, she rushed over to me. Today she was wearing an inversion of her usual school uniform - it was still powder blue, but seemed sportier, and more ready for battle. It looked really, _really_ good on her, but what did I expect? She was half-veela, of course.

"Emma!" She exclaimed, taking both my hands in hers. "Are you alright? Are you nervous?" She asked me, concerned suddenly.

Was I _really_ that pale? There was no way I was going to tell her how nervous I was. "No, not really," I tried to laugh. "You?"

"A leetle," She admitted, laughing self-consciously.

I nodded. "Me too, I guess...I mean...umm..."

She laughed. It was like an angel's laugh. "Don't worry, I am too! Eet is, after all, ze First Task!"

I happened to glance over her shoulder then, and saw Brunilda glaring at us. She was, too, was wearing a sportier version of her school's blood red uniform, and I suddenly remembered my long black robes.

"Uh..." I said, glancing down at myself.

Apolline gasped. "Oh, but of course! You cannot compeet in zis!" She gestured to my robes. "Oh, meester Durmish!?"

Sean Durmish looked up, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, right, of course!" He handed me what appeared to be a uniform. "Your robes for the tournament. Replacements are avaliable if they're...damaged in any way." He pointed to an area enclosed by curtains. "You can get changed in there." He added, and I thanked him and stepped inside to get changed into the shorter black robes, which included two leather straps which criss-crossed at the waist, and s hiny silver and black badge with an 'H' on it, for Hogwarts. I'm not sure what it was, but something made my realise the unbelievable as I pulled on my boots.

__

Oh my God...this is actually happening...

I realised, as I stepped out.

***

Apolline, Brunilda and I gathered around Sean Durmish. Behind us, repsectively, were Madam Maxime, Professor Poliakoff and Professor Dumbledore, repsectively) and Sean was holding out a purple silk sack, and opening the neck of said sack.

I hoped Dumbledore, who had his hand on my shoulder, didn't feel me shudder, as Apolline reached in and pulled out a small, enchanted model of a red dragon with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face out of its face. She didn't look surprised, somehow and, I wondered, if Hagrid had shown Madam Maxime the dragons beforehand?

__

Why didn't he show me...oh, of course...I'm not as close to him as Harry will be, right...it's not Hagrid's fault...good God, Brunilda got the Swedish Short-Snout...

For Brunilda had just reached into the bag an extracted from its depths a silvery-blue dragon model with long pointed horns...it snapped at her finger, and she exchanged a glance withy her headmaster. She didn't look surprised either.

I glanced at the bag as Sean offered it to me. I had only two choices, really - a Common Welsh Green...or a Hungarian Horntail. Granted, I'd rather take _neither_...but if _Fluer_ could get past a Welsh Green...then I'd take that one!

I reached into the bag for the last dragon model, praying to God that I'd draw a smooth-scaled green one and not a lizard-like black one with a spiky tail...

__

CWG...CWG...you know what I mean...

I prayed, reaching into the bag, and drawing out the last dragon by it's none-spiky tail (yes!)...it was light green (double yes!) and I knew without a doubt that it was a Common Welsh Green.

I glanced up at Dumbeldore with a relieved smile, but then...

"We had some trouble getting the Common Welsh Green here..." Sean said suddenly, and glanced at the other Ministry official, the Head Of The Department Of International Magical Cooperation, a man named Lyle Huttsworth (!?). Where was Barty Crouch Senior? Or maybe...he was only in that position during the _end_ of the First Wizarding War..._maybe_...

"Yes," Lyle took over for Sean. "But, luckily, we have found a suitable replacement..."

"It's not a Hungarian Horntail, is it?" I interrupted.

Lyle and Sean stared at me. "How did you know?" The asked in unison.

"_What_!?" I fairly shrieked. I turned to my headmaster. "Professor, is this..._safe_? I mean...a _Horntail_..." I glanced at the Welsh Green in my palm, which was looking up at me with a questioning expression, and I wanted to cry. "I mean...there's no similarity...this one's small, and Horntail's are...well..."

Everyone was staring at me now, except for Dumbledore, who was glaring at Sean and Lyle.

Suddenly, as if to accent my words, there was a sudden loud roar that was unmistakebly a dragon's, from outside, and somebody yelled: "_The Horntail's loose!_"

"_Watch out for its tail, lads!_" Somebody yelled.

I'm sure my eyes were the size of dinner plates, by that stage. I groaned. "Never mind...just get on with it..." I was tired of stalling. I'd been in a panic for ages now, and I was tired of panicking, tired of waiting.

Come what may.

I'd face it.

***

__

"Look at that dragon!!"

"It HUGE!!"

"There's Brunilda!!"

"She's going in!!"

"Dear God, no!!"

"BRUNILDA!!"

"AAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"At least she got a good score!!"

"But look at her arms!!"

"How can they fix that!?"

"Hey, where did Remus go!?"

"Ssh, LOOK!!"

"Who...OH!!"

"It's the French-girl's turn!!"

"She almost got bitten then!!"

"Oh my God!!"

"It got her!!"

"Apolline's done it!!"

"MY EYE!!!!"

"GET MADAM POMFREY!!!!"

"AAAUUURRRGGGHHH!!!"

***

The last one didn't sound too good.

"Oh. My. God." I said through chattering teeth, staring at a blank spot on the tent wall. Never ever in my life had I wanted to run away as much as I had now...in the face of such danger...

I wish I'd brought ear plugs. What had _happened_ to Apolline and Brunilda?? I could onky make out, through what I had heard from the stadium, that both had gotten past their dragons to collect their golden eggs...but both seemed to have been hurt in the process. And badly...

Brunilda arms, and...Apolline's eyes!? Her eyes!? _Eyes_!?

Burned, or...what else could be worse than that!?

What would happen to _me_!?

I began clenching and unclenching my hands, and that was when the tent flap nearest to where I was sitting on a bench flew open, and Remus Lupin came in.

"_Remus_!" I cried and, before I could stop myself, I flew into his arms, nearly sobbing but managing to control myself just in time.

"Emma!" He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close to him, stopping me from shaking with the firmness of his hug. "Now, listen to me...can you do the Summoning Charm?"

"Yes, but..."

"Will you concentrate on what you are to summon alone, and nothing else?" He pressed on, firmly.

"Yes, but..."

"Then will you summon James' broomstick to you, in the task?"

"Yes, but...Remus!" I yelped, jumping back from him. "Are you suggesting that I..._fly_, and get the egg that way?"

Remus nodded. "You can do it, Ems." He said confidently.

"Why James' broom?"

"I know you feel most comfortable on that." Remus said confidingly.

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't."

"Did Apolline or Brunilda fly?"

Remus shook his head. "No, but I'm not allowed to say _what_ they did. Ems, beli..."

A whistle suddenly blew from outside, somewhere. I was frozen. "I-is that..?" I guessed.

Remus nodded, looking paler than I had ever seen him before. "Yes, Emmy...you have to go now..."

"Remi!" I exclaimed, and flung my arms around him, kissing him on the lips. I drew back just as suddenly as I'd started forard, and gasped: "I can do it!?" And I drew my wand and fairly sprinted out into the stadium.

"Emma...you can!"

***

There she was, waiting for me.

A scaly black lizard with wings, thrashing around as the crowd roared from above. Her leathery wings were half furled, and she had directed her evil yellow eyes on to me.

__

Oh my freaking God...this is the scariest thing I have ever seen...where is my Welsh Green!?

I wondered, locking eyes with the Hungarian Horntail. _Stupid customs...okay, here goes nothing..._ I raised my wand. "_Accio broomstick!_" I yelled, concentrating every fibre of my mind and body onto James' broomstick, the Nimbus 1700, the closest I could get to a _Firebolt_...I hoped...

And then the dragon struck, lashing out with her long, spike-laden tailed and, without thinking, I dodged it, leaping nimbly to the side as if in a dream, and flipping over sideways with my hands to get away. It was a natural reaction, I'd taken lesson after lesson to be able to do things like that...but probably _not_ for this reason...

The crowd cheered when I did this, however, and I had to remind myself to focus. Where was that broomstick!?

And then I heard it, speeding through the air behind me; I turned and saw James' Nimbus 1700 speeding towards me around the edge of the woods, I heard the roar of the crowd as I leapt into it, grabbing it, mounting and gripping tightly with my legs...

Fly...

It was as if I was playing another Quidditch match, and the Horntail was just another opposing player...Harry had been right, everything _did_ just fade away...just became me, the Horntail and the eggs...the _golden_ egg...that became the Snitch for me...

__

I can't let everybody down...

I thought, as I dived, and the Horntail's head followed me...I pulled out of the dive and felt the searing heat from a burst of flame, right where I would have been had I not risen...that was a Slytherin-directed Bludger to me, though...that was all...

"Great Scott, she can fly!" Sean Durmish cried.

__

Oh shut up, Sean.

I thought, as I rose higher, to the screams of cheers of the crowd, and I realised that the Horntail was far too protective of her eggs.

_Right..._

I rose up more, and then banked, diving steeply, heading toward the eggs, and the Horntail's head followed me, then I rose up again, and swerved sharply to the left...the crowd gasped...

And then, suddenly...the Horntail's chain neck-collar broke.

__

Oh my God.

I thought and, without a moment's thought after that, I soared away over the crowd and the Horntail, now free of her bindings, followed me.

Just like in the movie, I headed toward the castle, but I knew that it was too high a hope to believe that she'd fall onto the rocks, so I began a series of sharp turns and dives, hoping to throw her off. I might've succeeded, had not been for that bloody tail of hers, and suddenly it sliced through the air out of nowhere...I pulled my broom to the left...and felt the razor-sharp spikes rip through my robes and tear at my skin...felt it stinging...

Then I pulled up in a death-defying loop, and managed to turn myself around, speeding back toward the stadium, one idea firmly lodged in my mind: _Get the egg._

I heard the screams from the audience, heard their gasps as they saw my injury, and then I ducked down and I had the egg. I tucked it safely underneath my uninjured arm...

Unfortunately, the Horntail was right on my tail and, as I suddenly looked over my shoulder, I saw it open its mouth and direct a huge wave of flames at me.

I didn't even think, I just dropped - I let go of the broom, left it hanging there in mid-air to be burned to cinders, and I fell, the ground was rushing up to meet me, I was free-falling...

And then, suddenly, I was caught - wrapped up in a pair of arms, in an embrace that I had long forgotten.

"Dear God," Said Sirius, and I could only tell that it was him from his voice - my eyes were shut tight, and I was shaking. "That broom could've been you...I knew...but I didn't want to believe...you never wanted to...I was so worried..." And suddenly, he was running with me toward the first-aid tent, where Madam Promfreyw as waiting.

I scarcely noticed Brunilda there, with her arms done up slings, or Apolline, bandages over her eyes and nose.

The only thing that mattered was what Sirius said, as he leaned close to me. "I knew you didn't put your name forth...dear God Emma, I've been so worried for you!" And then he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"I need to heal your cut!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, and Sirius and I jumped apart from each other. Madam Pomfrey cleaned the cut on my shoulder with a dab of purple liquid that _stung_, but then she poked it with her wand and it healed instantly. "Now, just sit her quietly for a minute - _sit_! And then you can go and get your score." She bustled out of the tent.

"Well," Said Lily's voice from beside me, for she, James, Peter and Remus had just entered the tent. Her teeth were chattering. "Well...that was exciting now, wasn't it?"

"My _broomstick_!" James wailed. "My precious _broomstick_, guys!"


	101. Say It Isn't Snow!

****

Note: Watch the anime Mamotte! Lollipop, but the manga is better. The art is cute. The story line kinda reminds me of this fan fiction. OO_OO Also, I'm sorry about the unintentional use of italics, I dunno what's up with that. Oh well, on with the story!

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND ONE

Say It Isn't Snow!

"You did alright," Lily was saying, as we made our way back up to the castle. "Mostly tens and nines, and one eight. I suppose they took points off for your shoulder." She added thoughtfully.

"Or for the fact that I nearly got barbequed." I pointed out.

"Well, the fact is that you came through it in the end, and that's what really counts." Remus said sensibly, as he walked close by my side but not as close to me as what Sirius was. Any closer, and Sirius would've been carrying me...he had his arm slung protectively around my shoulder, which had been healed in a second by Madam Pomfrey.

"My broomstick..." James moaned pitifully. "It's _gone_ guys..."

"Oh quit your whinging, James," Lily snapped impatiently. "I'll get you a new one for Christmas!"

James sniffed. "Okay."

I looked around suddenly. "Hey, has anyone seen my egg?" The golden eggs had been entrusted to me, Brunilda and Apolline, and to me it seemed as if this whole entire year was running closer and closer to the books than ever before. I stuck my left hand in the pocket of my new robes, and shivered not from the cold.

"Oh, Wormtail has it," Lily dragged Wormtail to the front. "Here."

"Why don't you open it, White Fang?" Peter asked me.

Open it? I gazed at the golden egg warily.

I seemed to recall a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound emitting from the egg...unless it was opened _underwater_, that is...

I took the egg from Peter and was just about to reply, when Molly, Serilda and Alice appeared seemingly from nowhere, along with a bunch of other Gryffindor students.

"Party!" Molly exclaimed, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me (and Sirius) off towards the castle. "Gryffindor common room! Now!"

I glanced at Sirius. "Sounds like a plan, hey?" I managed to hand the egg to him. "Here. Let _no one_ open it."

"I'll hide it in my trunk upstairs." Sirius promised me. "No one else will know where it is." He whispered.

Good. I didn't want to think about it until February.

***

The next morning came with a chilly cold breeze, but when I looked out the window I saw that the lake had frozen solid in a clear crystal blue, encouraging me to go ice-skating again. I bundled myself up in layers, making sure to tie my Gryffindor scarf around my neck, before heading outside into the winter morning. The sky above me was clouded with grey, but I felt relieved to till be alive after the First Task as I trekked toward the Black Lake, where I slid around on the ice wearing skates for awhile, before heading into the Great Hall for a warm breakfast. My skates were slung around my neck as I entered the hall, to find it scarcely occupied.

Well, on a cold winter morning when there weren't any classes, what did I expect to see?

I recognised the forms of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange over at the Slytherin table, but pointedly ignored them as I trekked past the deserted Ravenclaw table, on my way to the Gryffindor one.

"Wotcher, Emma!" Tonks stood up from her place at the Hufflepuff table, wearing two scarfs and sporting a mass of red curls today that made her look like another Weasley. "You passed the First Task with flying colours!" She grinned. "That's what everyone in Hufflepuff is saying, anyway," She went on, and I was reminded of what Hufflepuff people were like. Oh well. It was a nice change from the treatment Harry was supposed to get in his fourth year... "Oops, gotta go!" Tonks was waving to someone over my shoulder, and I turned and saw a group of bundled-up Hufflepuff first years waving back to her with mass enthusiasm. "Later, Ems!" She called, and I watched her leave the Great Hall, glad that she was making new friends. Suddenly, I noticed somebody hovering near the doorway.

"Oh, Regulus." I recognised him, and headed toward him.

When he saw me, his face broke into a smile, and he walked over to me. "Been ice-skating, have we?" His grey eyes zeroed in on the skates slung around my neck.

I nodded.

His eyes suddenly looked clouded. "You should be careful this time of year, Ems," He said quietly. "If you fell into the lake now, you might not be able to get back out. It's dangerous."

__

He...he's worried about me?

I stared at him incredously, unaware of things going on around us.

"The water gets to be below freezing around this time of year," Regulus went on, his eyes glued to a spot just above my right shoulder. "With that kind of change in temperature, your body would go into shock before you even knew what was happening. Not to mention the fact that you can't swim..."

__

Oh yeah, that's right. Regulus doesn't know I can swim now because his brother taught me. He wasn't there when we went back to Perth...hmm...come to think of it, the only times I see Regulus outside of school is when I'm in danger, or am about to go off to a situation that will surely end with me being in danger...

I smiled suddenly. "You don't have to worry about me, Reg! I can swim just fine now! In fact, I may be somewhat of a _champion_ in the water now! So don't panic!" I glanced to the side then. "And don't worry so much about me...please." I said truthfully. _The truth is, so many people seem to be worried about me right now...Tonks, Lily, Alice, Molly, Serilda, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Peter...Mr. and Mrs. Potter are worried about me too, because of the tournament....and even the teachers that I get along with seem concerned...I dunno, I guess...it'll be nice to spend some time with someone who's NOT concerned about my welfare 24/7. That gets a little...annoying._ I smiled. "I can take care of myself, Reg."

***

I went ice-skating all that week, sneaking out in the cold mornings and sliding around on the ice happily. I don't know why I didn't tell anybody about it, it was just my special time to be by myself with nobody worrying about me, I guess.

The first task seemed to have awakened the need for me to not have people worrying about me so much. It was strange, but I didn't like the fact that they were worried. Maybe because Sirius' worry had made him act all distant to me.

Maybe...

I was so busy worrying about these facts, and whether or not they'd all still be worrying about me when the tournament was over, that I hardly even noticed the blue fire. Maybe because it blended in so much with the landscape around me, as the grounds had been blanketed in a cover of blueish-white snow for weeks now, but I didn't actually notice it until the ice under my feet melted away, leaving nothing standing between me and the water.

My scream was cut off by the choking sound of my own gasp as the icy-cold water gushed down my throat.

***

__

No One's P.O.V:

Regulus was not aware of how fast he was running, or even _how_ he was running across the ice, but he dived into the hole that had been burned into the ice by his cousin's magic with surprising speed, and felt the icy cold water cover his body.

It chilled his lungs and stung his eyes, and the water was like a solid, stopping him from swimming as fast as he usually would have.

But all he was focused on was the black shape that was moving further and further away from him.

__

I told her! I told her to be careful! Emma... Damn you, Bella, now look what you've done!

Regulus focused all of his energy on reaching Emma, who seemed to be getting further and further away from him. in desperation, he pulled out his wand.

__

Accio, Emma!

He thought, pointing his wand at her.

_Please say it worked!_

That was when Regulus realised how his lungs were burning with cold, and that he had run out of time. He hadn't been able to save her...he couldn't even save himself...

__

No...I can't...not yet...please...

Suddenly, a hand closed around his, a grip that was suddenly warm in the freezing cold surrounding him.

Regulus opened his eyes, to see Emma staring not at him, but at the hole in the ice above their heads.

Her mouth opened, and bubbles streamed out as her lips formed the words, but she didn't need to speak the spell as she raised her wand, sending both of them flying towards the surface.

***

Both of us were gasping for breath, coughing into the snow on the lakeside.

"D-damn it!" Regulus coughed. "I told her...I...damn her!"

"R-Reg? I'm sorry..." I said, through chattering teeth. "I-I should have l-listened...I'm s-sorry..." _Damn it, why can't I stop shaking!? I'm FREEZING, that's why!_

He looked at me suddenly. His grey eyes were wide. "H-huh? No Ems, not _you_! I m-meant B-Bella! She burned the i-ice!" He shivered, and clenched at the snow with his hands.

"What?" _Oh yeah, the Bluebell Flames..._ I shivered as well. "S-so c-cold..."

Regulus suddenly raised his wand, and conjured a jam jar out of nowhere, into which he put his own source of Bluebell Flames. "Here," He said, grabbing me by the shoulder suddenly and yanking me closer to him.

"Hey, what are you-!? Oh...I get it..." I realised, as the warmth of the flames washed over us, coupled with our own body heat. "If you were a muggle, you could probably be a scientist, Reg," He didn't say anything. "So tell me then, what did you need to take Remedial Potions for anyway?"

He sighed. "I didn't actually need to at all, I just made that part up."

"What?" _Why would anyone make up something like that?_

"I've actually been watching you for some time now, Emma," Regulus admitted.

"Because you _have_ to?" I asked sharply.

"Yes," He said quietly. "But not for the reason that you're thinking...it's because...because I..." He was shaking again. "Emma I l-"

"Wotcher Emma!" Tonks was running toward us in the snow suddenly, her face bright red from the cold. "Huh? Hey, you two are...oh, never mind!" She grabbed my arm, yanking me up suddenly. "I was told to come find you, because Professor Dumbledore wants to see all of the champions, okay?"

She was dragging me off toward the castle at the speed of light, and I was hardly aware of the fact that I was now wearing Regulus scarf, and still soaking wet. _Dumbledore needs to see us? Why? What happened this time?_

***

I was standing in between Apolline and Brunilda, still soaking wet and feeling very uncomfortable. Apolline looked just as cold as I was, with a scarf tied around her face and a hat on.

"Eet is cold..." She complained, shivering.

On my other side, Brunilda had a different argument. "Do you have any idea vot _time_ it is?" She asked Dumbledore, as he looked at us. With him were Apolline's head mistress, Brunilda's head master, Lyle, Sean and, for some reason, Umbridge.

I glared at Umbridge, who pretended not to notice me, and I continued to glare at her, that is until Dumbledore told us why we were here.

Then I snapped my attention back to him. "WHAT!!??" Brunilda, Apolline and I all shouted.


	102. The TwoTimer

**Note: Here's a picture of Emma, Apolline and Brunilda from the last chapter.**

**http: // dark-anmut. deviantart. com /art /The- Three-Champions -1577 80748**

***

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWO

The Two-Timer

The entire school seemed to want to stay over the Christmas break, and there was a very good reason for it too. Despite the fact that they could all get out while they could, and I was stuck here to fulfil my duty as host school Champion, they all seemed to want to stay and watch.

I'd faced a dragon before. I'd almost drowned twice. I'd gone up against Death Eaters, Dementors and Sirius Black's Mum. I'd duelled a deadly duel with an Imperiused person, and I'd sufferred the _Cruciatus Curse_ more than once. I hung out with a werewolf once a month, I'd battled against a more bloodthirsty werewolf before, and been 'killed' by a wolf to save my childhood best friend. Two more deadly tasks loomed nearer, and then there was the impending Wizarding War...

But none of those came even _close_ to matching the terror, the horror, the sheer _chaos_ that was sure to ensue with this new, unexpected task.

The Yule Ball.

I had actually, in all honesty, forgotten about the Yule Ball, having been focused on my own tragic life and all the worry surrounding that.

But now...

I didn't like these sorts of things. School balls, dances, parties (except for the ones I'd had here) and generally social gatherings involving pretty dresses and dates were a big no-no with me. I was being forced into doing something like this, which was a big deal for me, and I didn't like it one little bit. I felt cornered.

Of course, I probably _could_ have bailed out of it somehow - I haven't been Sirius Black's girlfriend for three years without learning anything - and the prospect of having the entire school, plus students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung staring at me, was a daunting idea. And _then_ there was the fact that I didn't know _how_ to dance...it's not like ice-skating or gymnastics, I was sure of it...and they wanted me (and five others) to lead the opening dance!? And who was I supposed to _go_ with, anyway - Sirius or Remus!? I had to choose!

"I CAN'T DO IT!!" I yelled in the middle of one of Umbridge's DADA lessons.

"_Detention, Pax_." She sang sweetly.

I sighed.

"Sighs can earn you detentions too, Pax."

***

"She has it in for me, Reg," I said one morning, as I glided around on the ice. "I mean, she's singling me out _way_ more than any of the other students, with the possible exception of Remus." Just saying it made me feel angry - Umbridge was taking great pleasure in teaching us _exactly_ how to kill werewolves.

"She _does_ seem to hate you a bit, Ems," Regulus agreed, from his place on the shore where he was watching me. Regulus had insisted on becoming a part of my little morning skating trips and, if I was to continue them, then I had no choice but to let him come along. Sometimes we even skated together, which was fun, but mostly he watched the area around the lake.

Had Bellatrix really been trying to kill me?

"None of this makes sense," I said, at Regulus and I walked up the steps into the castle. "I mean, why has..." I stopped talking and walking abruptly.

Regulus stopped too.

We both stared.

A girl was standing there, talking to someone we couldn't see as they were obscured by a stone wall. But, from the looks of it, and the tone of her voice, it was apparently a Confession.

Regulus and I exchanged a glance, and then began to move back slowly, but then suddenly the girl shouted: "_I can't take it anymore, I want to be with you_!" She sounded close to tears, and like she was in some anime about high school or something. I was about to roll my eyes, when she added: "_Please, dump Emma and be MY boyfriend, Sirius! I'm a much better girl for you!_" And, with that, she flung her arms up, dragged _my_ boyfriend into view, and kissed him.

What!!??

My hand flew up to my own mouth as I witnessed the scene, and I waited for Sirius to push the girl away from him, but Sirius seemed to be frozen there and whether it was with shock or with something else, I knew not.

Tears filled my eyes and, my mind reeling, I turned and sprinted back down the steps, heedless of the slippery patches of ice beneath me, or the fact that Regulus was calling my name.

I only became aware of time and space when I slipped, and fell to the icy ground, scraping my hands and hurting my ankle.

Shaking, I got to my knees, and then buried my face in my grazed hands, sobbing silently until I felt someone come up behind me, and place his arms across my shoulders.

"Emma?" Regulus said quietly, and I looked up at him with a tear-strained face and puffy eyes.

"Regulus," I stood up carefully, wincing as my ankle hurt, and Regulus tightened his grip on me. "Thank you, but...I have to be alone right now..." I moved away from him, limping toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Wait Emma, it's dangerous in there!" Regulus warned me.

I half turned, smiling through my tears. "Don't worry Regulus - I'm more dnagerous than _anything_ you're gonna encounter in _this_ forest - OH MY GOD, WHAT'S THAT!!??" I screamed, pointing behind Regulus and, of course, he turned to look.

There was nothing there but, by the time he'd turned around to find me, I was gone. Transformed into the white wolf that made the snow look grey, and loping through the trees, ignoring my throbbing ankle.

__

Sirius...how...how could you? Why didn't you push that girl away from you!? You...you two-timer!!

Ah,

I heard a soft voice say in the back of my mind.

But isn't that what you're doing?

I gasped, and stopped in the middle of the forest, my yellow eyes wide with shock as I realised that the voice was _exactly_ right. I _was_ two-timing. With Remus. And I had been doing so for quite some time now. It wasn't right, and I knew it. It wasn't right at all! And...what I'd been doing was _worse_ than what Sirius had just done (or what he _hadn't_ done). The image of the girl kissing Sirius burned into my mind.

__

This isn't...I didn't WANT this...I just wanted...to be with BOTH of them...to be with people that care about me and sometimes even worry about me...a lot. I just wanted to...this isn't...it's not fair!

I turned to the sky then and howled a long, mournful cry to the snowy grey sky.

***

I limped out of the woods in my human form that evening, feeling very ashamed again and cold.

And there was Remus, waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, coming toward me.

I nodded, wishing I wasn't limping, but at least I wasn't crying anymore.

"Did you fall because of the ice?" Remus asked patiently, holding out his arms.

I nodded again, just standing there.

He sighed, came up to me and picked me up. "I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey then..."

"Hang on wait, R-Remus," I said, looking at him. He waited. "About the ball..."

"Yes?" He asked, his expression changing slightly.

My heart thudded painfully. "I...I think you should go with...with Tonks...just so that she can come and all..." My heart was breaking into a million pieces as I said this, because I knew that wasn't the entire reason that I wanted those two to go together. "Okay?"


	103. You Owe Me

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THREE

You Owe Me

I was walking through the halls, the day before the Yule Ball, and it should have been like any other day, except that I was feeling so confused, and glad that classes had been cancelled until the day after the day after the ball. Because I could only concentrate on one thing.

In the future, Tonks was supposed to marry Remus and have a baby, little Teddy Lupin.

But…I really liked Remus, _a lot_. I'd even gone behind the back of the _other_ person I liked – a lot – just to be with him, despite the fact that they were best friends. And he liked _me_ a lot, too. We were…Bonded, even though I didn't really understand it that well…

But…Remus had agreed to go to the ball with Tonks…granted, I hadn't really given him a _choice_, but _still_…maybe there was hope for their future yet…

So why did I still feel weird?

Were Remus and Tonks even supposed to have met yet? The _real_ Harry Potter…well, the one I knew from the books…was supposed to have happened a lot differently from this…in the seventies, and without yours truly…so…

"I really wish I knew what was going on…" I muttered.

I stopped at the top of a staircase, and looked down.

At the bottom of the staircase, Severus Snape looked up at me. He _glared_ at me. For some reason, that made me feel angry.

"_Oh_…" I said angrily, turning on my heel. "I've had _enough_ of those Slytherins! They're as bad as the books made them seem, those bloody Slytherins!"

"You mean me?" Asked a soft voice from the shadows.

I yelped, as Regulus came out of the darkness.

"Don't _do_ that!" I hissed. "_Please_!" However, I was happy to see him. I hadn't been talking to Sirius much, lately. In fact, I'd been avoiding him, unable to confront him about what I'd seen the other day.

Why hadn't he pushed that other girl away? Unless he felt about her like I felt about Remus…but did he feel about me the way I felt about him?

"Hey, are you okay?" Regulus asked me, and it was only then that I realised I was biting my lip.

I stopped mutilating myself, and shook my head. "No. And I haven't been alright for a long time. The Dark Lord is after me for some reason, and the only thing I can be worried about at this time is the stupid Yule Ball." Regulus raised an eyebrow. "I don't even _want_ to go," I went on, resting my arms on a balustrade, looking over the edge and wondering what it would be like to fall. "But they're _making_ me…"

"It's going to be that bad?" Regulus asked, leaning on his elbows against the banister with his back to it.

"It's going to be a _nightmare_!" I exclaimed, not caring if Snape heard or not. "Your brother let himself be kissed by another girl and I don't think he wants to go with me anymore, Remus is going with Tonks, James and Lily are going together and I am NOT going with Peter…and I CAN'T go doe, because I HAVE to have a partner to dance the first dance with!" I finished in a sort of wail.

"Doe?" Regulus repeated.

"Yeah, like stag for guys, doe for girls." I replied. "I read it in a book…" I sighed. "Stupid dance…I need some dress robes…and some shoes…make-up…oh, and a date…"

"I can help you with something…" Regulus said quietly.

"The shoes?" I blinked.

Regulus grinned. "_No_, not the shoes. Just make sure you get something that goes with dark green, okay Ems?"

"Okay," I said, mentally running through all the colours that went with green. "White, pink, si-wait, _why_?"

"Because Mother just sent me some bottle green dress robes," Regulus replied. "You know how my parents are with the colour green…"

"I do," I nodded. "But why would I need to match y-_oh_…" I finally understood. "_Ohhhh_…umm…uh…Reg…umm…" I was about to ask what people would think (like I _cared_) but he cut me off.

"Remember, you owe me…" He turned his silver eyes on me, and I found myself falling silent, remembering…

_Walburga nodded. "I see that she is. Alright then, I won't stop you from going." She smiled at me. "You're such a lovely young lady, Miss. Pax."_

_'Yeah, I'll bet'. I thought. Regulus and I looked at each other._

_"You owe me." He said quietly._

_I didn't like the way he said that._

_But I just nodded. "See ya, Reggie."_

_He nodded to me, then took his mother's arm and she Disapperated with him._

"From when you helped me convince your Mum to let Sirius come to Tucson with us?" I said, once I'd found my voice again.

Regulus looked impressed. "You have a good memory, Ems."

I didn't mention that I'd been reading about that day in my diary last night. Instead, I said: "Reg, you hardly said a _word_ to convince your Mum. You just said 'That's actually a really good idea Mum, school's been really stressful lately – Emma is absolutely right.'"

"Yeah, but it was the clincher." Regulus replied.

"Did you just make that word up!" I exclaimed. "What the hell's a clincher!"

"You don't _want_ to go with me?" Regulus suddenly looked sullen, like I'd imagined him from the books.

"_Regulus_…" I closed my eyes. Actually, his proposition _did_ make a lot of sense, plus it solved all of my problems – albeit creating a new, more challenging one. And it's not like I _didn't_ want to go with Regulus…he was definitely a good friend…and I believed he was a good dancer, considering how he skated on ice…and he was a good friend. No…he was _more_ then a friend…I just wasn't sure where the middle ground between friend and boyfriend was, but Regulus was definitely there. Going with him to the ball would be fine – _if_ I could figure out how to tell Sirius. What everyone else thought was irrelevant. Without opening my eyes, I reached out and found Regulus' hand on the balustrade. "Just do me a favour, Reg – don't _tell_ anyone. I'd rather not have the whole school know before your brother…do you understand?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, to find that he was grinning again. He looked like the cat that had gotten the canary…or the cream.

Despite myself, I also smiled – going to the ball with Regulus would be fun. When I was with Regulus, I didn't care what anyone thought of me.

Of course, I felt the same way when I was with the Marauders and Lily, so…

"By the way, Em," Regulus said to me. "THAT was the clincher…"

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot. You knew I didn't not want to go with you."

"What?"

"Shut up, genius." I smiled.

"_Wotcher, Emma_!" I let go of Regulus' hand quickly, as Tonks appeared between us suddenly, and I nearly fell over the banister. "There's an owl for you in the owlery – a huge package addressed to Miss. Pax!"

I glanced at Regulus, who wasn't looking at Tonks. "Wouldn't it be ironic if it was dress robes?" I muttered.

"Go get em', Alanis." He replied.

"Where do you _learn_ this stuff from!" I cried in disbelief.


	104. The Fight?

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR

The Fight?

I walked back into the Gryffindor common room that evening, clutching a package that was half unwrapped, and fighting the urge to hug it – I was that thrilled with it. Regulus hadn't come with us – he'd disappeared quickly, saying he had something to do – but Tonks and I had eagerly unwrapped the package, and we'd both screamed happily and jumped up and down once we'd seen its contents. We'd scared about twenty owls and nearly slipped on the ice that covered the owlery floor, but neither of us had cared. All of my problems were solved.

In the common room, however, I found the start of my new problem – Sirius.

As soon as he saw me, he hurried over to me. "Em, thank goodness," He pointed to a sixth year. "That guy there says you're going to the ball with Severus Snape – it's not true, is it!"

"Of course not!" I fairly yelled, causing a fair few people to stare at us. I lowered my voice. "Which sixth year?"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius declared, throwing his arm across my shoulders and glaring at a red-haired boy across the room. "Anyway, you and I are going to the ball together, so the rumours don't count!"

I froze. This was it – I _had_ to tell him now! "Umm, Siri…"

"Oi, Black!" Another boy yelled across the room. "What about Cyndred, in Ravenclaw? I heard you snogged her…"

It was Sirius' turn to freeze, and he left my side, stepping forward a few paces. "That…didn't happen…I didn't snog any Ravenclaw girl!"

"Sirius…" I grabbed his shoulder. This wasn't going well, I couldn't see a good ending for this situation. "That's not true…" He turned to stare at me. "I _saw_ you…she confessed to you, and then she…"

"She kissed him!" Someone, I don't know who, yelled from halfway across the common room.

"Yeah," Sirius had the look of a cornered animal, one that's getting ready to strike. "That _did_ happen…but _she_ kissed _me_…I wouldn't…I _couldn't_…"

"Yeah," I said, my voice shaking with the confusion I'd felt over the past few days. "But you didn't exactly push her away, did you Sirius?" I was horrified by the tears in my eyes. I had always jeered at emotional wrecks of girls in books and on TV, and here I was turning in to one. Now someone was bound to be jeering at me…if this was in writing and being read…

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Em, do we _have _to discuss this now..?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head. I was embarrassed by all these people staring at me. "But…Sirius…the ball…"

"Hey, Black!" A boy yelled from somewhere to our left. "I heard you and Potter were caught spying on the girls in the bathrooms on the third floor on Monday afternoon! Did you tell your girlfriend about _that_!"

I'm sure my face turned pale. It was a nice contrast to Lily's face, which had turned the colour of her hair, as she detached herself from James' arm, backing away from him toward the staircase to the girls dorms, speechless with anger.

James looked stunned.

"Is there anything _else_ you need to tell me, Potter!" Lily shouted, clenching her fists.

"I-I-you see-I-well…" James stammered but Lily would have none of it, and turned on her heel, marching up the staircase with Serilda, Alice and Molly at her heels.

As for me?

Well, I was speechless too, but in shock. I stared at Sirius, who stared back at me, and neither of us said a word.

I should have expected it, I mean Sirius was a teenage boy, and you know the old saying. Lily should have expected it from James, too. Except…

The Ravenclaws are the only ones with classes on the third floor on Monday afternoons.

Did that mean that…

"You know about the ball, Sirius Black?" I said, my eyes full of tears but my voice (I hoped) stone cold. God, I was so confused. "Somebody already asked me to go!" And I stormed past him, toward the staircase where Lily and the other girls had vanished, carrying my package to my chest like a lifeline. At the foot of the stairs, I turned around, to see Sirius staring at me in shock. My heart broke. "_And I said yes_!" I added, before turning and running up the staircase, bursting into the dorm room.

Serilda, Molly and Alice looked at me, and Lily hurried toward me. The red-head threw her arms around me, and I think both of us were crying.

"Why do we bother with our guys anyway, Lils?" I sniffled.

"Because we love them." She replied, hugging me even harder.

"Do they love us?" I found myself asking the stupid question.

Lily's shoulders shook. With laughter or with crying. I couldn't tell. But it was Serilda who answered: "What do you think, Emma?"


	105. Lily's Promise

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE

Lily's Promise

"Lily, can I please borrow your eye-liner?"

"Sure, go right ahead Molly. Alice, are these your earrings?"

"No, they're mine. But you can wear them if you want to. I'm sure James will like them."

"Thanks Serilda."

"So you two made up?"

"Yeah…turns out the whole story wasn't true after all. Him and Sirius never did that."

"Wouldn't have surprised me if they had…what about Emma and Sirius?"

"No, they didn't make up yet."

"Really? I would've thought those two…I mean, _really_…he could hardly ever keep his hands off her, and she…"

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!" I snapped, coming up behind them with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, you're there." Alice looked sheepish. "Sorry…"

"OW!"

We all turned around, and saw that Molly had stabbed herself in the eye with the eye-liner.

"One day somebody will invent a spell that will put the make-up on for us." Molly complained, dabbing at her eye with a tissue. "Or else I will…"

"So you managed to convince them to let you invite Arthur to the ball?" Alice asked unexpectedly, expertly applying her cherry flavoured lip-gloss. We were in the girls bathrooms on the same floor as the Gryffindor Tower, and us and a few other girls from Gryffindor were getting ready for the ball. We would go back to the dorms and change into our dress robes…and then it would be time…

"Time to think of an alibi." I muttered, brushing my hair one last time and letting it cascade across my shoulders. I had washed it about four times that afternoon, and I hoped it looked alright.

"You will _not_," Lily had heard me. She came to stand behind me in front of the mirror, looking like a stern angel with her perfect make-up on. "You can do this Emma, no bailing out on us," She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear: "And no _running_ out either, or else I'll come find you."

I gulped. Then I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Serilda asked, coming over to us as Alice and Molly chatted about Arthur and his and Molly's son (which was still an utterly foreign concept to me, and one I wasn't keen on delving in to).

Wordlessly, I reached out and touched a strand of Lily's _gorgeous_ dark red hair, which felt as soft as it looked and seemed to shine in the light of the lanterns. Then I tugged at a strand of my own hair, which felt lifeless in comparison. "No one will ever notice mine…"

"Speaking of which," Alice suddenly appeared behind us. "Who _are_ you going with, Emma?"

She kept springing the question on me randomly- they all did – in the hopes that I'd be startled into revealing who my partner was.

I frowned into the mirror. My reflection frowned back at me. She looked indignant. Perfect. "You'll find out in an hour." I said, wondering whether or not going in disguise would work. Probably not. "So stop asking me, please." I added, as gently as I could.

"Aww, come on," Alice chided. "Just give us a hint, okay?"

"No."

"Just a small one," Great, now even Molly wanted to know. It was hereditary – she'd be passing the gene on to her youngest son, I was sure of it! "Does he go to this school?"

I caved in, slightly. "Yes." I sighed. "He's from Hogwarts."

"Aha! So, what house is he in?" Alice asked.

"I'm not telling you!" I exclaimed. "You'll find out soon enough anyway!" I added, glaring at her.

She glared back at me. "Fine then. Just tell us – does he play Quidditch?"

I rolled my eyes. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?" I wanted to know.

"I'm just curious!"

"Okay, fine," I said loudly, throwing my hands up into the air. "Yes, he does!"

"What position does he play?" Molly asked.

"The one that flies on a broomstick." I said sarcastically.

"So that means he's a very _good_ player!" Alice declared.

"What! Yes-no, I mean…I…he…_guys_!" I wailed. "Stop asking me questions, okay?"

"Just answer us one more question," Molly grinned. "What colour _eyes_ does he have?"

I groaned. "Oh _please_…" I looked at my friends for a moment, before giving in. "They're grey, alright? Silvery grey. Like the pools of memory in a Pensive…"

The girls stared at me.

"Emma," Molly said, finally. "That was _poetic_."

"She really _is_ going with someone else…" Alice sighed. "I wonder who it is…"

"We'll find out tonight." Serilda said quietly, nodding to herself.

Lily was staring at me hard, her beautiful green eyes piercing into me. I could see the cogs in her head turning, her lightning-fast mind was piecing the puzzle together…then…

"Emma, _no_!" She gasped, grabbing my hands in hers and startling me. She dragged me out of the girls room, and our three dorm mates hurried to catch up with us.

"Lily, _yes_," I sighed, once we were in the corridor. The five of us huddled under a lantern. Outside, it was snowing. We could hear the boys having a snowball fight – shouldn't they be getting ready now? "It's no big deal…"

"_No big deal_!" She fairly screeched.

I blinked. "But it really isn't…wait, we _are_ talking about the same person, right?" I had a feeling that we were.

Her green eyes narrowed. "I _hope_ not. Emma, do you _know_ what your boyfriend is going to _say_ about this?"

"I'm more worried about what he's going to _do_…" I admitted.

"Why?" Lily demanded to know. "Why are you going with him?"

"Going with _who_!" Alice muttered.

We ignored her. "Because…I kind of…_owe_ him…" I noticed the look on Lily's face. "But that's not the only reason!" I said quickly. I tried to explain. "I just…he's been…_there_ for me…like a best friend who's not you guys…"

"Sirius has been there for you too, Emma," Lily said quietly. "And he considers you to be his best friend. He told me."

I sighed. "I know, it's just…I don't understand what's going on at the moment…with Sirius…or with anything…I just need one night where I can…not worry about it all. And I don't have to worry when I'm with…with the person I'm taking with me to the ball tonight." Even as the words left my mouth, I had to wonder at the irony of them. Considering who Regulus was working for, I had _plenty_ to worry about.

"Emma…" Lily trailed off. She looked pained. Softly, she said: "You and Padfoot _have_ to make up. It will kill him if you don't…"

"You have no idea Lily…" I whispered. "That it would kill me _more_, but…" I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. "Please, can you just make sure Siri doesn't do anything tonight that will get him expelled?"

"Or chucked in Azkaban." Alice piped up. I cringed. "Sorry," The little blonde said contritely.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Lily promised.

I hugged her. "Thank you…"


	106. Green And Silver

**Note: I am missing the important pages from my GoF book, the ones where everyone comes into the Entrance Hall and Harry sees Hermione in her dress robes, which I seem to recall were light blue. So this part here I had no references to look in on. :(**

**It's nearly five in the morning as I finish writing this chapter… O.O I'm doooomed…**

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SIX

Green And Silver

In my hand I held a mirror.

With my back to a stone wall, I cautiously inched the mirror around the corner, until I had a semi-perfect view of the Entrance Hall. My hands were shaking, and I suddenly had cold feet, which had nothing to do with the hardly-insulated shoes that Maggie and Reginald had sent me. Making sure that I did it inconspicuously, I used the mirror to scan the Entrance Hall.

It looked very different and a little bit odd to see something that wasn't the usual sea of black. People were clustered in groups, and it was impossible to tell the Hogwarts students apart from each house, without the usual indicators of house scarves and certain air of snobbery.

The Beauxbatons students stood out because they looked more stunning then everyone else in the room. And it was easy to tell the Durmstrung students apart too, as they were more robust then the other students. I spotted Brunilda in rich, blood red robes that made her look proud, standing toward the front of the room, with her partner. He was a Ravenclaw boy in bright orange (what the hell..?) robes, dwarfed by Brunilda's size and dominance. Their dissimilarities made them look odd, but not at all out of place.

Apolline and _her_ partner, however, told a different story.

If it was possible for Apolline to look more beautiful than sheer beauty, then she did it. Glowing in a non-existent light, and gliding gracefully toward Brunilda and her partner, Apolline wore robes that shone, glimmered and sparkled, and seemed to switch between spun sugar pink and softest lilac. Her hair was done up in a golden crown on her head, and I wouldn't have been at all surprised if she'd suddenly sprouted wings that were pearly and white. Well, of course. She was half-Veela…

There was no way in hell you could've mistaken her partner for being one, though.

At first, I thought that he was the man who would one day become her husband, because I had read that he was no prize pig at all. But then I recognised the boy as being a Hufflepuff, and I wondered where Apolline's future husband, somebody Delacour, was. The Hufflepuff she was with was taller than Delacour was, taller than Apolline even. He towered over her, and was no oil painting, really. And his olive-coloured dress robes clashed as horribly with Apolline's robes as Brunilda's robes did with _her_ partner's. But, then again, Apolline looked good enough for both of them and, when she joined Brunilda and the Ravenclaw boy, they immediately began looking around, probably for yours truly.

But I wasn't finished people-watching yet.

I saw Severus Snape standing next to Bellatrix Lestrange. Snape had on black robes that made him look like a vicar, because of their high collar, and Bellatrix's robes were black too. I thought they were all black, until she moved her arm to wave to somebody, and I saw that they were red on the inside.

Bellatrix the vampire.

I spotted Umbridge in the crowd too, short and squat and in robes of bubblegum pink that made me want to disown the colour pink forever. She was talking to Professor Repleh, who was wearing pretty powder blue robes with a gold trim.

Madam Maxime looked tall and impressive as she walked through the crowd in silk lavender robes. She was one of the first to enter the Great Hall, and then the teachers began shepherding the students in there as well.

I noticed Professor McGonagall, in maroon dress robes, approaching the other Champions and their partners. Well, I guessed that it was time to make my move then.

I withdrew the mirror, and was about to walk around the corner, when something made me flinch back reflexively, and hold my hand to my heart in panic, as I pocketed the mirror. Shaking at the near miss, I peered cautiously around the corner, and watched as my best friends entered the Great Hall. Peter was wearing the same dark grey dress robes I had seen him wearing in my dream back in Forks, and he was walking at the front with Lily and James. Lily looked glamorous in her deep green dress robes and James, wearing very smart black dress robes, held her arm proudly and seemed to walk with a new spring in his step.

Behind them were Tonks and Remus…my heart gave a thud as I watched them go in. Tonks, with mousy brown hair, was wearing canary yellow dress robes and looked cute. She didn't seem to mind being the only first year there, and Remus didn't seem to mind being the _partner_ to the only first year there. I took that as a good sign, as I appreciated his shining gold dress robes.

And behind them walked Sirius, all by himself, and looking so handsome in deep blue dress robes that it took my breath away. And it also made my heart ache horribly as I watched his head turn from side to side, scanning the crowd. Because I knew he was looking for me.

As soon as the last non-Champion/Champion's-partner student had gone in, McGonagall looked around in annoyance. "Where on _earth_ are they?" She said, her voice echoing in the now nearly empty hall.

I sighed. I knew she meant me. I stepped out from around the corner. "Here I am." I called to her, but I wasn't the only one who had said it.

At the opposite end of the Entrance Hall stood Regulus, and I drew in a breath when I saw him, because…and I don't know why I was scared to admit it to myself, but…he looked _perfect_.

In robes of green that reminded me instantly of Slytherin green, he walked across the hall toward me steadily, and I walked toward him.

"Hey," He said, greeting me with his familiar smile.

I felt my face pinken slightly with a blush, and ducked my head slightly. "Hi yourself…you look…" What was the right word for it? If I said he looked perfect then all hell was going to break loose. "Nice." I finished awkwardly, and then cringed when I heard my fellow Champions and their dates laugh.

To my relief, however, Regulus just laughed quietly, and said, as he took my left arm in his right one: "You look 'nice' too, Em." And, somehow, as the doors to the Great Hall opened, I was sure that he understood _exactly_ what I had meant to say instead.

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius Black was standing on tip-toe as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Champions and their partners followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, but the trouble was that everyone _else_ was standing on tip-toe too. "This is no good!" Sirius complained under his breath, deciding to push his way to the front instead of suffering. He just _had_ to see Emma, and this partner of hers. He would then decide on the course of action to take, judging on _who_ said partner was.

"Padfoot, wait!" He thought he heard Lily call to him, but there's no stopping Sirius Black once he decides on a course of action. Unless, of course, you happen to be Lily Evans.

She grabbed his arm. "Padfoot, hold on a minute!" She exclaimed. He turned to look at her in annoyance. Her green eyes looked troubled.

"Red, _what_?" He asked, using her nickname.

"I…"

"Whoa…" Someone from nearby said, cutting Lily off. He was tall enough to see over the crowd of students, and seemed to be fixated on something. "The Beauxbatons girl is beautiful, but Pax is too!"

"Yeah, she is!" His equally tall neighbour agreed.

"Those robes suit her," A sixth year girl said admiringly. "And they match her boyfriend's robes so well."

"I don't think that's her boyfriend…" The first boy pointed out. "He's in our year, remember?"

"Then why's he holding onto her so tight?" The girl countered.

"So she doesn't trip again?" The second boy suggested. "You saw her nearly fall coming into the hall."

"Look, he's practically having to carry her now." The first boy noted.

"Those shoes are really impractical," The girl tsked. "But at least _he_ looks happy."

"_I'd_ be happy too." The two boys said in unison, and the girl rolled her eyes.

Sirius, frustrated, attempted to make his way to the front of the crowd again but, by that time, everyone was heading for the tables, sitting down and preparing for the meal.

Lily practically forced Sirius into a chair at a table with herself, James, Peter, Remus, Tonks, Serilda, Molly, Arthur, Alice and Frank and, to his complete annoyance, Sirius found that he couldn't see to the Champions table at all.

'Where ARE you, Emma?' He thought.

The method of ordering our food was done in exactly the same way as it was in the book, and Regulus and I both ordered the steak, cooked medium-rare (I found out later that Remus ordered the same thing) and it came with mashed potatoes on the side, much to my delight.

The Champions and their partners were seated at the same table as Dumbledore, Poliakoff, Madam Maxime, Sean Durmish and Lyle Huttsworth. I found myself sitting at the end of the table with Regulus, and across from Apolline and her partner. Apolline seemed happy to talk to all three of us, and somehow we got into a discussion about Quidditch.

"I 'ave 'eard zat your school 'as four teams, one for eech 'ouse?" (For the sake of the fan fic, I'm going to stop writing in Apolline's accent, since we all know that she's French). "You fly very well, so...are you on the Gryffindor house team, Emma?"

I nodded. "Umm, yeah…last year and the year before…"

"Really?" Apolline's eyes sparkled. "What position do you play?"

"I'm, uh…reserve seeker…" I glanced around the Great Hall again, glad that none of my Gryffindor best friends were listening in, as this was a slightly touchy subject.

"One time," Apolline's partner, whose name I didn't catch, suddenly spoke up. "Emma and Regulus were playing against each other – he's seeker for Slytherin, you see – and they crashed right into each other, catching the snitch at the same time!"

"Really!" Apolline smiled her dazzling smile. "Were you hurt?"

"Not really." Regulus and I replied in unison, before both reaching for our goblets at the same time and taking a drink.

Apolline's eyes sparkled again. "You two are so cute together! When the weather warms up again, by the way, we must go flying together, Emma. I brought my broomstick with me." She went on, either ignoring or completely missing the stunned look on my face.

When the last plate had been cleared away, and Dumbledore had sent the tables to the sides of the room, the band struck up a chord. I wasn't sure what genre to class them under, but the lead singer was a really cute girl who seemed kinda punk, but the band seemed to be getting ready to play classical music at the time.

That was when I remembered – the Champions and their partners were to share the first dance.

The students and teachers had all formed a circle, and Apolline, Brunilda and their partners were already in the centre of it, waiting for me and Regulus to join them.

I gulped.

"Fashionably late?" I heard Regulus mutter from beside me.

I smiled slightly, as we made our way toward the centre of the circle. "Speak for yourself." I said, and felt his hand tighten around mine as we positioned ourselves on the dance floor, and the band struck up a chord. Regulus' other hand flew to my waist, as I reached up and put my free hand on his shoulder. It was as if we were skating on ice together, and I vaguely remembered such a TV show.

We smiled at each other.

_No One's P.O.V:_

Sirius was halfway toward the centre of the circle, aware that Lily was calling to him again but refusing to answer her because he was tired of waiting.

Then he heard somebody say: "Is that Emma Pax? With _Regulus_ Black?"

Sirius froze.

"God, they look good together." A tall blonde-haired boy commented.

"I know," Said a fifth year girl. "They look like they were made to dance together like that…Regulus can't take his eyes off her, either…"

Sirius pushed through the crowd then, totally ignoring the protests from the other students, and he finally made his way to the centre of the circle.

There was Apolline, looking glamorous enough for her lanky partner and Brunilda, towering above her date. All four of them were dancing, and all four of them were dancing well. Apolline especially knew how to waltz, and appeared to be leading.

But that was _nothing_ compared to the music-box scene of Emma Pax and Regulus Black.

Dancing together in the very centre of the circle, they looked as perfect together as everyone seemed to think so – everyone but Sirius Black, that is.

"Doesn't it seem like they've danced together before?" Someone nearby to Sirius said, but he couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend dancing with his younger brother.

To Sirius, no other girl in the entire room could compare to the beauty and elegance that was Emma. She was utterly perfect in every way, from the soft mahogany brown of her hair to the way her silver dress robes glittered. She and Regulus moved in perfect synch with each other, as if they could read the other's thoughts and movements.

As Sirius watched, Regulus picked Emma up unexpectedly and twirled her around, causing her to laugh with surprise. Sirius' fists clenched at his sides when Regulus held Emma against his chest briefly, before they resumed their wonderful, magical waltz.

"I am going to _kill_ him!" Sirius whispered angrily and, as if by magic, Lily and James suddenly appeared.

"Padfoot," James said quietly, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Let it go, for now. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"

Sirius finally looked away from the scene that was causing him so much pain, and glared at James. "Easy for you to say – that's not _your_ little Slytherin brother putting his hands all over _your_ soul mate out there, now is it?"

"Soul mate?" Lily and James muttered in unison. Lily glanced over the crowd, and made a mental note to tell Emma about this later. To Sirius she said: "Padfoot, please. It's really not as bad as it seems – give her some credit," Lily looked at Sirius carefully. "You _do_ trust her, don't you?"

Sirius looked surprised. "Yeah, of course I do, Red…" (A/N – yeah, she's definitely not cheating on you Sirius…).

"Then let her have some time with her _friend_ for a moment," Lily emphasized. "And dance with Serilda." She seemingly conjured up the blonde via magic.

Sirius looked at Serilda. She had had a crush on him since they first started at Hogwarts, but all that had changed last year when she'd started dating Louis. Sirius looked at Serilda, and realised that she really _didn't_ have a crush on him anymore, and for that he was relieved.

He gave in. "Okay, sure, why not?"

Serilda smiled faintly. She looked very pretty in her pale green dress robes. "Thank you, Sirius." She said.

"My feet are killing me," I realised, two hours later.

"Yeah, mine are too," Regulus and I stopped dancing, as the band started up another song, the same kind of heavy metal rock they had been playing since the end of the first – and only – classical song. "I guess dancing for a hundred and twenty minutes straight _isn't_ such a good idea…"

I groaned, as we made our way off the dance floor and over to some chairs at the opposite end of the Great Hall. With drama, I collapsed into one (a chair).

Regulus sat down with a little more grace, and glanced at me curiously. "You okay?"

"Don't talk to me for a minute," I said, holding up a hand. "Maybe I'll go to sleep…how is it so warm in here, anyway?"

"Magic." Regulus said seriously, and I grinned.

Then I froze.

Coming toward us, with Tonks, was Remus. I hadn't seen him all evening but, suddenly, my feet weren't hurting as much anymore as my heart was, because Remus wasn't looking very pleased.

Probably something to do with Regulus.

And, sure enough, when they reached us, Remus said to me: "Can I talk to you for a second, Emma?" He didn't look at Regulus.

I nodded. "Sure. Reg, I'll see you later…" I noticed that he was glaring at Remus, but he nodded, and I allowed Remus to lead me out of the Great Hall.

Once outside, however, I realised two things. One, my feet really _were_ killing me more than my heart and, two, it was _freezing_.

I shivered.

"Em, why are you at the ball with Regulus Black?" Remus asked simply. "I can't figure it out…"

"I owe him one," I explained, holding my hands up to my arms and trying to keep warm. "And he was the first one to actually _ask_ me to go with him, so…"

"That's all?"

I nodded, not saying anything, because I didn't want to have to tell Remus about the way I felt. About how Regulus was on the borderline between best friend and boyfriend. Instead, I concentrated on keeping warm. I held my arms tightly to my chest, wishing that my dress robes were a little bit warmer, and that my feet didn't hurt me so much.

Remus' expression changed. His golden eyes looked concerned. "Are you okay?" The words were barely out of his mouth when I stumbled. I fell straight into his arms, and he caught me, wrapping his arms tightly around my shivering form and hugging me closer to him, on reflex.

The light from the moon outside shone through the window onto us, reflecting a disc that was a week away from being completed.

"F-full moon in s-seven days…" I said, through chattering teeth, wishing I didn't always have to be so helpless in cold weather.

"Hmm…" Remus' face was pressed to the top of my head. "I thought only people like _me_ were supposed to get sick then…"

"S-says who I'm s-sick?" I asked, though my teeth were chattering.

"You're freezing cold, yet your forehead feels warm, and your skin feels clammy," Remus said matter-of-factly, before he picked me up suddenly.

"W-where are you t-t-taking me?" I protested, but he was very warm and I found myself cuddling up against the warmth and feeling very weird about it, like I should just make up my mind and choose my love life already. I closed my eyes.

"You're coming down with a fever of sorts," Remus said. "I'm taking you to see Madam Pomfrey."

I sighed. "Why's it always me?" I asked nobody in particular.

_No One's P.O.V:_

"Do you know where Emma is?" Regulus asked flatly, refusing to look at either Lily or James. Sirius was nowhere to be seen, and neither were Emma or Remus.

"Not that it's any of your business," James said coldly. "But she had to leave early. Seems she's come down with something…" He glared pointedly at Regulus.

Lily elbowed him. "_Enough_," She said, before looking up at Regulus. "I need to talk to you," She added, giving James a reassuring smile, before taking Regulus' arm and steering him forcefully away. He allowed himself to go, because he really had no quarrel with Lily, and she was actually a very nice person if you took away the fact that she was best friends with Sirius.

Now she faced him, an unreadable expression on her pretty face. "I need to know," She said finally, arms folded in front of her. "How you see Emma. Is she _really_ just a friend to you?"

"What do you think?" Regulus asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Lily was a nice person, but sometimes she was also just too smart for her own good!

"I think you may see her in a way that would get you into a lot of trouble with your brother," Lily said flatly. "And, to a lesser extent, with the rest of us." She meant the rest of Gryffindor, no doubt.

Regulus looked away. "Evans, you don't…understand any of this, do you?"

"I understand more then you think," She said quietly, but with surprising fierceness. "You couldn't take your eyes off her for one second this evening, Black. And, if you think for a _moment_ that your brother is going to take it lying down, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Evans," Regulus finally looked at her, his eyes showing intense fierceness as well. "I care about Emma enough to risk my _life_ to protect her. How can you _possibly_ understand that?" He had risked his life to save Emma that night months ago, to warn her of the Dark Lord's plan. And he'd do it again, if he had to. Just to keep her safe.

"I understand," Lily said again, and her lip trembled slightly. "Because I know someone else who can say the exact same thing." Her voice wavered a little bit on the last word.

"You don't understand." Regulus shook his head.

"We'll see." Lily replied evenly.

Regulus' silver eyes stared into Lily's green ones, and neither one was going back on what they'd just said.


	107. The Map Never Lies

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN

The Map Never Lies

Well, it turned out that I _was_ sick, a weird magical fever with a really long name. Darn Remus and his all-knowing. I spent three days in the hospital without any visitors because the fever was highly contagious and, by the time I was allowed to leave, I was desperately craving human company.

I decided that it might be best if I avoided the Gryffindor common room for as long as I could, so I decided to go up to the owlery and send Maggie and Reginald a thank you note for the dress robes, because I had forgotten to do so.

I climbed the stairs to the owlery slowly, not wanting to slip over on the icy stones, and then was nearly knocked over by something grey.

"Haphazard," I said, picking him up. "Would you please stop flying into people? And settle down, I need you to take a letter to Maggie and Reginald."

Haphazard sat on my shoulder while I wrote the letter, pausing every so often to wipe off icicles that had gathered on the parchment. The weather was getting colder…and I remembered a scene from the fifth movie, where someone had said that the weather had changed last time Voldemort was in power.

I shivered.

Picking up Haphazard after tying the letter to his leg, I carried him over to a window, and looked out at the snowstorm.

"Umm, Happy? There's no way in hell I'm sending you out in this…" I said, before jumping back, as a large black shape glided in through the window, startling both me and my owl.

A large, shiny black owl with a very sharp-looking beak landed on a perch, a latter tied to his leg. Curious as to who could've been sent such a regal-looking bird, I carefully approached him, and was surprised when he held out his leg for me to take the letter.

"For me?" I wondered, taking the letter and flipping it over in my hand. "No, hang on…wait a minute, this is for _Regulus_…hey, wait a minute!" I exclaimed, as the owl took flight again, disappearing out the window and into the snow, a black speck amongst the grey. "Oh, terrific." I muttered. I gave the thank you note for Maggie and Reginald to a strong-sturdy-looking school owl, before leaving the owlery in search of Regulus.

***###

"I must've searched through the whole entire castle!" I complained, standing in a deserted corridor with the letter to Regulus in my hand. "Of course, it would have helped if I weren't trying to avoid so many people, but still…the one time I _really_ need him, and he doesn't just show up!"

"Hey Emma," I turned around, to see the painting of Roderick Plumpton looking at me. "Who're you looking for?"

I told him.

"Ah, I saw him on the third floor talking to his cousin," Roderick informed me.

"Well, can you get him to come here please?" I asked, as patiently as I could, because I was _dying_ to know what the letter said.

"Back in a flash." Roderick promised, before jumping on his broomstick and zooming out of the painting.

I stood with my back against the wall, looking down at the letter in my hands and trying to figure out who had sent it. Could be his mother…or it could be another Death Eater…

As he'd promised, Roderick was back in a flash, but with some bad news – Regulus had left, and Bellatrix didn't know where he had gone. Or maybe she did, and just didn't want to say?

"Well now what do I – oh!" I clapped my hand to my mouth. I had suddenly remembered something important, that would help me to find Regulus faster than any other means. "I know what to do! Thanks for your help anyway, Roderick!" I said, turning and sprinting off down the corridor, heading toward Gryffindor Tower.

***###

At great personal risk, I was searching for the Marauders Map in the boys dorm, since Sirius had been the last person to have it. My heart was pounding like mad, though, because there was always the chance that one of them would come in, and then I'd be forced to talk with Sirius about what had happened at the Yule Ball. I hadn't seen him, or any of my friends, in three days.

I really missed them all, too.

I was rummaging around in a drawer by Sirius' bed, feeling like the world's biggest sneak and hoping I wouldn't find anything…weird. I was searching under Sirius' pillow when I pulled out a photograph.

"Hmm?" I glanced at it casually, and then looked at it again.

It appeared to be a picture of the Marauders, Lily and me, taken last year at the end of term. All of us were grinning happily, and waving at the camera. On the back of the photo, in Sirius' flawless handwriting, was the message: 'Til' death do us part'.

My hands shook slightly. He meant that about me, obviously. And it was what people usually said at weddings. Did that mean that..?

Then, I spied the Marauders Map in the same spot underneath of Sirius' pillow, and grinned, returning the picture to its place and pulling out my wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said, tapping my wand on the map. "Well, not really, but anyway…"

As the lines were appearing on the parchment, and the moving dots began to appear, I saw that Regulus was on the front steps of the castle, apparently pacing back and forth.

Then, suddenly, I heard footsteps and voices from the staircase outside. Glancing down at the map I saw, to my horror, that the two people coming up the stairs were none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!

With no time to do anything else, I flung myself under Sirius' bed, and not a moment too soon, because the dorm door swung open, and Sirius came in, followed by Remus.

They appeared to be arguing about something.

"I tell Emma all the time to _control her temper_, and then you turn around and provide the worst example!" Remus said, somewhat angrily.

"Regulus deserved it," Sirius practically spat, opening up a drawer and shuffling through some spare parchment in there. "I would've done a lot worse to him if Umbridge hadn't stepped in. I'm gonna give her hell at detention tonight. I'm just glad Regulus got what he deserved for what he did."

"Punching him was _not_ the right way to go about it," Remus said evenly. "What would Emma do if she found out?"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius sounded upset now. "Moony, you have no _idea_ how this is making me feel, like…like…"

"Like your heart's breaking into millions of pieces, but you can still keep loving her with them?" Remus said quietly.

I could sense Sirius' shock. "H-how the hell did you know that?"

"Intuition," Remus said carefully. "And what are you looking for, anyway? You're tearing the entire room apart…"

"The map," Sirius said, looking through his trunk at the end of the bed. "I need to do something to take my mind off all this…can you look under my bed for me, Moony?"

"Sure thing, Padfoot," I saw Remus feet approaching the bed, and knew that it was all over. He got down on his hands and knees, and suddenly I was looking straight into his golden eyes, which registered complete shock when he saw me there.

For what seemed like an eternity, we stared at each other, before I shook my head slightly and handed him the map.

Remus took it, before nodding and straightening up. I heard him fold up the map and say: "Alright then Padfoot, come on."

I heard them both leave the room and, only when their footsteps had died away on the stair, did I breath a sigh of relief and drag myself out from underneath the bed, still clutching the letter in my left hand.

I waited another few minutes, just to be sure, and then I bolted, heading straight for the front of the castle.

***###

"Regulus!" I called, and he turned around straight away. I ran toward him, holding the letter above my head, and nearly slipped on the icy front steps, as he caught me in his arms. "You got a letter," I said, holding it out to him and marvelling at how he was still in the exact same place he'd been when I'd checked on the map.

Regulus took the letter wordlessly and, keeping one arm around me, he opened it and read it quickly.

His face paled slightly, and he began to shake.

"What is it?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Read for yourself." Regulus said tensely, handing me the letter.

I scanned it quickly, feeling my chest tighten as I read the words.

Just then, Bellatrix appeared and, taking no notice of me, she said to her cousin: "It's gotten worse! Dumbledore just received news, and he wants us in his office, now!"

Regulus' face was possibly even whiter than snow, and he nodded wordlessly.

"I'm coming too." I said firmly.

Much as I hated Walburga Black for the way she treated Sirius, I knew how upset Regulus was going to be that his mother was dying of a rare and terminal illness…


	108. The Dying Words

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT

The Dying Words

I disliked travelling by Floo Powder, but I had no choice, as I was spun around in the emerald green flames before landing on the stone floor of the Black's kitchen. Regulus was waiting for me, and helped me to my feet without saying a word. He seemed to have lost the power of speech fifteen minutes ago.

Together we waited for Bellatrix who, by some unspoken agreement, was ignoring me, and I her. This was not the time for us to be arguing. I knew she was upset about her aunt, which made her seem almost…human.

And then I reminded myself what kind of human she actually _was_, and I turned away from her as she came out of the fireplace.

I turned to see Kreacher shuffling into the kitchen, looking like the world was coming to an end.

"My poor mistress," He said miserably. "My poor, poor mistress…" I felt kind of sorry for him, as Regulus did his best to comfort him, and Bellatrix hurried to the front door to await the Auror who would be accompanying us across London to St. Mungo's (like Regulus and Bellatrix needed protection from Dark Wizards…). I stood in the kitchen with nothing to do but rearrange the items in my robe pockets – transferring the pocket watch and my wand into the top pocket, and putting my enchanted dog and wolf charms into the right pocket, taking out the pocket watch again and putting it in the left pocket…I did this even as I was getting a drink of water from the sink.

"Could you please stop that?" Bellatrix asked, as she came back into the kitchen. "It's annoying…"

I was about to answer her (and I can't say that what I would've said was going to be very nice) but the words died in my mouth when I saw the Auror who would be coming with us.

Kind of grizzled-looking, and wearing a bowler hat to cover one eye, it was Alastor Moody, better known as Mad-Eye Moody.

I didn't mean to stare.

"You got a problem with me, kid?" Moody asked, glaring around at all of us with his visible eye. Without waiting for an answer, he went on: "Come on, we haven't got all day…ruddy tardy kids…"

Regulus and I exchanged a glance.

Then, something made me pause. "Hang on…how do we know you're the real Alastor Moody?" Everyone stopped and stared at me. "I mean, in this day and age you can never be too careful…"

Moody actually smiled, though it was hard to tell. "Smart thinking kid, although…" And he reached for his wand, because my hands were occupied and I'd never reach my wand in time. But he stopped, because Regulus already had his wand out, with the sharp reflexes of a seeker.

"You were saying?" Regulus asked quietly.

Moody shook his head. "You two work pretty well together. You wouldn't make bad Aurors, actually…"

I choked on a mouthful of water.

***###

Sitting next to Regulus on the muggle train, I began wishing I'd brought a book or something with me, and that people would stop staring at us. At first, I thought it was because of Moody's appearance, or maybe Bellatrix's hair, but I soon found out that wasn't the case. As we got off the train in the heart of London, I was stopped by a little girl who couldn't have been more than six. In unmistakable French, she said to me: "_V__ous et votre ami êtes très mignons ensemble. Une paire parfaite _!"

"Uh…what?" I asked, as she giggled and ran off, presumably back to her mother. I glanced at Regulus. "What did she say?" Where was Apolline when you needed her? "I don't speak much French…"

Regulus, however, did. He looked somewhat embarrassed. "She said…we make a good pair. That we looked cute together." He glanced at me quickly.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?' I wondered, not meeting Regulus' gaze. "Well…hmm…"

Bellatrix was glaring daggers at the both of us.

***###

Regulus and Bellatrix turned sombre as we made our way toward Walburga's room. Moody had stationed himself at the end of the corridor, and now we approached a nurse, who said to us: "You're here to see Walburga Black?"

Bellatrix and I nodded wordlessly, and Regulus asked her: "How is she?"

"Not very good," The nurse admitted truthfully. She spoke gently to us. "If you want to stay with her, then you can…" She made it sound as if…

Regulus, his face white, left my side and entered the room. Without a word to each other or the nurse, Bellatrix and I followed him.

***###

It didn't surprise me that Walburga Black had a room all to herself. Looking at the woman lying in the bed, her face a sickly shade of yellow, I remembered how she had treated Sirius, and stayed back as her youngest son and niece went to her side, and Regulus took her hand.

"Mother…" I heard him say.

"S-son…my precious…son…" She rasped.

I couldn't hear what they were saying after that but, suddenly, Walburga pointed one long, yellow finger at me, startling me.

Confused, and not at all keen to get too close to a dying woman, I edged toward her, not looking at Bellatrix as Walburga Black took my hand.

Looking into her face I realised with sudden shock that she really was dying.

"E-Emma P-Pax…" Her voice was so low that I had to close to her to hear her. "I w-want you t-to promise me that…you'll m-marry…marry…"

I think I stopped breathing then. "Marry into your family?" I whispered, not daring to look at Regulus or his cousin.

Walburga nodded slightly, hardly moving her head at all. Her grey eyes found mine, and pierced into them, as if ordering me, on her death bed, to marry her son Regulus.

"It means that much to you?" I barely breathed, realising that I was watching somebody die and, whether or not I liked her made no difference to me at all, as her cold hand grasped mine with surprising tightness.

"To…him…" She whispered, and then her eyes closed and she became still. Her hand slid from mine and landed with a thump on the sheets beside her.

Realising what had just happened, I gasped softly, and shut my eyes, my hand still hovering where she had let go of it.

"Mother…" Regulus Black whispered.

"Aunt Walburga…" Bellatrix murmured, and I opened my eyes, surprised to see her looking a bit upset, because I hadn't thought that it was possible for Bellatrix Lestrange to feel emotions.

'_Mother-In-Law…'_ I thought, but I didn't say, as the three of us closed our eyes and reflected, in the presence of a dead woman. _'Maybe…someday…but I don't know if it will be as you imagined it…'_

Suddenly, I opened my eyes, turned and began walking toward the door.

"Em?" Regulus' voice was quiet. "Where are you going?"

"Just…elsewhere." I said numbly, before hurrying out the door in a tangle of confused emotions.


	109. A Secret Revealed

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND NINE

A Secret Revealed

Death sometimes happens so suddenly…it had taken just three days for Walburga to fall ill and die. It was like swamp fever in horses – swift and deadly. And, even though I hadn't liked her much, I was still feeling sad.

For Regulus.

Although it was hard to say who was handling the death worse – him or Kreacher, who had taken to saying 'my poor mistress' at least a million times since we'd told him.

"My poor mistress…" He said mournfully that evening, before Regulus, Bellatrix and I were due to go back to Hogwarts – but we would be returning soon for the funeral. "Now poor master Regulus is all alone in the world…"

"No, he's not," I said rather irritably from across the kitchen, where I was teaching myself how to enchant a pair of knitting needles and wool. "Regulus is _not_ alone, cause' he's got me…" I trailed off after that, because I wasn't quite sure what to make of what I'd just said. I concentrated on my magic.

Kreacher was peering at me with his weird, house elf eyes. He seemed to be sizing me up. "You…would stay with master Regulus?" He asked finally, taking a few tentative steps toward him and then stopping when the sewing needles clicked furiously at him (I swear I didn't make them do that).

"Yes, well," I said, trying to word how it was. "He and I are friends, aren't we? No, hang on, that's not it…" I frowned at my knitting attempt. "Reg to me is…more than just my best friend…I honestly have to say I don't know what I'd do without him. And I have to be here for him now because, um…Sirius _won't_ be…"

"Quite right," Kreacher said slowly. "Master Regulus enjoys your company, Emma Pax…very much, he does…"

I closed my eyes briefly. If Kreacher was saying what I _thought_ he was saying – that Regulus Black was in love with me – then what the hell was I supposed to do about it! I couldn't be in love with _three_ wizards at the same time…just being in love with _two_ was bad enough! "Yeah," I said, after the longest while, as I finally managed to knit a row. "I…enjoy his company too…very much…"

Kreacher actually smiled (I think).

Regulus came into the kitchen then, quite suddenly as he usually did.

"How much of that did you just hear?" I asked him, somewhat suspiciously as I knitted another row.

Regulus smiled slightly. "Enough." He replied, going over to the fireplace and checking the flower pot that held the emerald green Floo Powder in it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eavesdrop on people, Reg?" I asked, glaring at his back.

He turned around. He was still smiling. "Actually, no, she encouraged it. Said it was a good way to pick up information that I might need."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'll bet…oh, are we leaving now?" I asked, as Regulus put the flower pot on the kitchen table.

He nodded. "Just as soon as we find Bella…I think she's gone for a walk, actually…" He glanced toward the door. "I'll go and…"

"No, I'll go," I said, leaving my wand and my knitting on the chair behind me. I got up, and left the kitchen, heading toward the front door and out into the cold chill. "Me and my big mouth…" I muttered, as my breath came out in cold clouds. "Now, where is she?" I wondered, walking halfway up the street, wishing that the streetlights would come on because it was dark. "Where is…?" I suddenly stopped, staring about fifteen feet in front of me, where Bellatrix Lestrange was standing, with her right hand to her left forearm.

In half a second, five black clouds appeared around her, and the black-robed Death Eaters stood there.

My heart just about stopped beating, as I realised how much danger I was suddenly in.

I didn't have my wand – I couldn't Disapparate.

In another second, the street lamps would come on, revealing my presence to the Death Eaters.

There was only one thing for it.

I turned on my heel and sprinted back down the street, my feet crunching in the snow. Soon, my steps became a four beat gait, as I transformed into the huge white wolf, heading toward a park down the other end of the street.

***###

_No One's P.O.V:_

Regulus stood at the front door of Number 12 Grimmwauld Place, staring at the white wolf disappearing into the night – the white wolf that had once been Emma Pax. Regulus' mark burned – and he knew at once why Emma had been running.

But more importantly…

Emma Pax was an Animagus – and now Regulus Black knew it.


	110. Sirius' Promise

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TEN

Sirius' Promise

I lay on the cold ground, the frost biting at my white wolf fur, and looking around with night-vision wolf eyes. I was tense and I was ready, and I was expecting to be attacked at any second. And, since I have absolutely no concept of time whatsoever, I didn't know how long I lay there for, until I heard someone's approach.

Tensely, I stood up, glaring into the darkness with yellow eyes, expecting to see a Death Eater or, worse, Voldemort himself. I'd heard a few indicators of a battle before, and only hoped that the Aurors had come to chase off the Death Eaters.

I dug my claws into the snow…

Suddenly, the padding sound stopped, and I turned to my right to see a huge black dog staring at me with dark eyes.

For a long time, neither of us moved.

Then, in the same instant, both of us transformed back into humans.

"I finally found you," Sirius said, with a mixture of triumph and relief in his voice.

I stared at him for the longest time, before asking: "What happened?"

Sirius looked right at me. "The Death Eaters came – I'm assuming that's why you ran?" I nodded. "The Aurors pretty much took care of them. Nobody's sure how they knew where to find you…"

I paused. Should I tell him or not? But…if I told on Bellatrix…then that might get Regulus arrested too…or worse…I closed my eyes.

"Em?" Sirius was suddenly right in front of me, and I felt his arms wrap around me. "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Aside from being THIS close to being attacked by Death Eaters today AND hearing your mother's dying words…nothing." I said into his chest, wishing we could just stand like this forever.

Sirius was silent for a moment, before saying quietly: "My mother is dead?"

"Yes." I replied, my voice muffled by his chest. "I was with her when she died…she said…she said that I…"

"What did she say?" Sirius asked me, suddenly holding me at arm's length. "Em…wait, what's the matter!"

Tears were gathering in my eyes, and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop them from falling. "It's not important," I said, my voice shaking, as I drew my hand across my face to get rid of the tears. "I won't get the chance to anyway, since…since…" _'Since you and Reg will BOTH be out of my life soon…'_ "It's just that I've…" Suddenly, and without warning, I threw my arms around Sirius. "Missed you so Goddamn _much_, Sirius Black! And I feel so emo for crying like this, but…avoiding you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…and I don't want to do it anymore, I WON'T!" My shoulders were shaking by this time. "I can't…but…I have to stay here with Reg…for the funeral…"

Sirius froze for a fraction of second. "You…want to go to that? Because of…brother?"

"I…it's what friends do. I am…supporting my friend." I said finally, drawing away from him, but he moved with me. "What?" I asked him.

He touched a hand to the side of my face, where the tear tracks were. "Then I'm staying with you. You're not staying here with _him_." And suddenly I realised that he was jealous, probably _very_ jealous, of my friendship with Regulus, and possibly reading it as more and wondering if he could trust me or not.

And I myself wasn't sure if it was more, or not.


	111. Two Brothers

**Note: Watch the incredibly funny anime **_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_** on You Tube! It's rated MA because it really stereotypes and some people may find it offensive, but it's all in good spirit, really! My favourite character is England (Arthur Kirkland), with America (Alfred F. Jones), Russia (Ivan Braginski), South Italy (Lovina Vargas) and Japan (Honda Kiku) coming close behind. The nations of the world have all been personified – but not Australia. -_- Well, that leaves room for an Australia OCC, on my DA account!**

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN

Two Brothers

I was happy, despite the fact that I seemed to have surrounded myself with sad people (with the exception of one). I was sorry that Regulus' Mum was dead (only now I didn't have to worry about her telling the Death Eaters where I was). Really, I was.

And I was a bit annoyed that Sirius wouldn't let Regulus anywhere near me between the time he found me in the park and the funeral. Every time Regulus (or Bellatrix or anybody else for that matter) got near me, then Sirius would send them a **Death Glare**, and they'd back away instantly. Sirius was notably ignoring Kreacher (and the house-elf ignored Sirius), although that seemed to be nothing new. He was awed by Mad-Eye Moody, and seemed to enjoy being around the Auror.

I could tell that Sirius wasn't happy about being stuck in his house again, especially with the Aurors coming in and out all the time, after the recent Death Eater almost-attack. Regulus and Bellatrix being there was almost unbearable (for him). But, he was happy to be by my side again.

And I, in turn, was so happy that things seemed to have been repaired with me and Sirius again that I could sing. Not even the prospect of another funeral could make me feel sad, especially with Sirius practically glued to my side day in and day out. He hardly ever let me out of his sight, held my hand whenever the opportunity presented itself, and even took me to see a movie playing at the muggle theatre near to Grimmauld Place, a cinema that showed all old movies. We saw _The Wizard Of Oz_.

"Is it wrong for me to wish that my Mother had died like the Wicked Witch did?" Sirius had asked me.

I'd rolled my eyes. "Yes, Padfoot, very."

It was even more wrong on the day of the funeral, when Sirius felt the need to hum _Merry Old Land Of Oz_ as we walked to the cemetery.

Here we were, walking side-by-side toward a graveyard, both of us dressed in black and me with my head bowed (I was picking up on Regulus' mood from half a mile away). Mad-Eye, with his bowler cap in place, was walking in front of us (well, whatever you want to call his limping style of locomotion), and a stern-faced female Auror was walking behind us. Regulus, Bellatrix and everyone else were already at the cemetery (Kreacher was not coming).

Suddenly, I became increasingly aware of Sirius' humming. He was up to the part that goes _we get up at twelve and start to work at one, take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done_, when I eventually stomped on his foot, which wasn't hard to do since we were walking so close together.

"OW!" He yelled, giving me a Look with a wounded expression. "Ems, that hurt!"

"Good!" I snapped, crossing my arms though I continued to walk at a fast enough pace to keep up with Mad-Eye (who seemed to want to get to where we were going).

"Hey, what's wrong anyway?" Sirius asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well, if you _don't_ mind," I said with exaggerated sarcasm. "We are on our way to a funeral!"

Sirius looked at me for a second, before he grinned. He began singing: "_Ding dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked wi_-!" That was about as far as he got, before I reached up and whacked him on the back of the head – hard – before storming up off the footpath, past Mad-Eye and to the corner. Up ahead, the cemetery loomed.

"Hey, Ems, wait a minute!" Sirius hurried to catch up with me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Ems?"

"You have ten seconds of my time," I said grimly.

"Look," I could tell that Sirius was confused. After all, I hadn't even _liked_ his mother, so why was I so annoyed at him for disrespecting her funeral? "If it means so much to you, I'll behave myself." He promised, hand over heart.

I gave him a sceptical look. "Do you _really_ mean that?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Well, I don't think we have time to perform an _Unbreakable Vow_…"

"No, we don't," I agreed. "So I'll just have to take your word for it," I held out my hand, and he shook it, no magic involved.

"So," Sirius didn't let go of my hand. "What's got you so…-?"

He was suddenly cut off, as Mad-Eye stomped past us, saying gruffly: "Move it you two, we've got a funeral to attend!" He crossed the road without looking, heading into the graveyard.

"He's scary," I muttered to Sirius, as we hurried across the road after him.

"I think he's brilliant," Sirius replied, grinning.

"Oh, undoubtedly." I agreed, nodding. "Brilliant…but _scary_…"

Depending on who died, funerals can range from being unbearable to an enormous waste of time. The funeral of Walburga Black was somewhere in between that, as I sat in the front row of a group of wizards and witches with Sirius, and listened to someone talk about the life Walburga had led. Sirius was very true to his word – he didn't say a word during the entire funeral, but just stared straight ahead the entire time, holding my hand in both of his.

I was doing alright, until Regulus got up to make his speech. He stood up, and walked to the front of the room, and took a little piece of paper out of his pocket.

"My Mother…" He began, and then his voice cracked.

I looked up quickly, just as _he_ looked over at _me_, and I could see tears gathered in his grey eyes like raindrops that refused to fall, and that did it for me. Tears instantly gathered in my own hazel eyes, spilling up and over as I gasped softly and Sirius, hearing this, looked over at me in shock, before putting his arm across my shoulder and drawing me closer to him, where I stayed for the rest of the funeral. The tears continued to fall, and I was glad I hadn't decided to wear make-up that day. I really wished I'd had sunglasses.

Regulus managed to make it through the rest of his speech without shedding a tear, but he didn't take his eyes off me for a second, even after he sat down.

I knew that Sirius was aware of this, because I could feel how tense he was from my spot by his side.

I didn't feel bad about not crying for Walburga herself, because I knew she would be happy that I was crying for her son, if that makes any sense.

After the funeral, everyone left the room to go into a second room, where there were drinks and tissues.

People were talking. One of Walburga's friends fainted, and everyone gathered around to help her.

Sirius stayed by my side as I drank some tea, and that made me feel better. I ate a tea biscuit that tasted like carpet, and looked around the room. I was looking for Regulus, scanning the crowd for his tall frame, but instead I saw the blonde-haired Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Seeing them made me think of the Death Eaters but, seeing as how we were surrounded by Aurors, I didn't think I was in any immediate danger.

As I watched them talking with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Narcissa seemed to sense my gaze, and looked up. As soon as she saw me, her face registered that she knew at once who I was, and she traded a significant glance with her husband.

I looked away immediately, feeling embarrassed. Staring into my teacup, I vaguely remembered the Black family tree, and how Narcissa was related to Sirius. It was weird how someone like that could be related to Sirius…and how Tonks and Sirius were second-cousins…come to think of it, hadn't I once wondered, upon finding out about my being a pure-blood, whether _I_ might be related to Sirius…

I glanced up again, staring out the window at the clear but cold day.

What if…Narcissa or Bellatrix or someone had a family book or something that could tell me the information I sought? Asking them might be risky…the Dark Lord would probably use the information against me…

But if I mentioned Walburga…

I took a deep breath, and then handed my tea cup to Sirius.

"Can I have a refill?" I asked as sweetly as possible, leaning against the wall as if I couldn't _possibly_ move.

Sirius nodded. "Sure thing, love." He said, letting go of me and moving off into the crowd of people.

After waiting five seconds for there to be at least ten people between us, I pushed myself off the wall and headed quickly toward the three enemies, knowing that I had little precious time.

They saw me coming, and all three of them looked surprised. Bellatrix's expression quickly became one of contempt, however.

"You're certainly brave, coming over here." She said, soft enough so that the Aurors stationed around the room couldn't hear her.

Pretending to ignore her, I looked directly at Narcissa and said: "Can I please talk to you?"

Narcissa Malfoy looked at me for a full ten seconds, her grey eyes seemingly calculating me and my motives, before she nodded once, and began walking toward the door that led outside, leaving me to follow her.

I could feel about a hundred pairs of eyes on us as we left, and noted that the stern-faced witch was stationed outside, as I faced Lucius' wife.

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked me somewhat coldly, looking down at me from her height that was taller than mine (well, so is nearly everyone's height).

"Information," I said flatly and, for just a fraction of a second, I thought I saw something like fear in her grey eyes. She was scared? "I need family books for the Black family, as far back and branched out as they go."

Narcissa seemed to relax, but her expression was still cold as she said: "Why would I give this information to you?" Her hands rested across her stomach. She looked pale.

I looked at her squarely and, with a lot more bravery than I should've had, replied: "Walburga's dying wish depends on it."

"Which was what?" Narcissa wanted to know.

I grew frustrated. "Look, are you gonna give me the books or am I gonna have to ask Andromeda?" I asked impatiently.

"Andromeda won't have the books," Narcissa said unexpectedly. "Aunt Walburga made sure that the blood traitors didn't get anything…"

I chose to ignore the last part, and asked: "Do you have the books?"

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, I do." She replied.

"Will you let me read them?" I pressed.

"I can't." She whispered. And this time I was _sure_ that I saw fear in her eyes. Her hands still rested across her stomach, which I noticed was slightly rounder than what it should be.

I drew in a breath. "Umm, Narcissa…are you..?"

"What?" She snapped, her face colouring.

I shook my head quickly. "Uh, never mind…maybe you should sit down?" I suggested, bit my mind was reeling. What was she doing being pregnant now! Draco didn't have any older siblings…right?

Narcissa gave me an odd look but, before she could say anything in response to that, there was a yell from inside, and both of us turned around quickly.

Suddenly there was a crash – it sounded like a table being upended – and then another yell.

Without a word, Narcissa, the stern-faced witch and I all raced inside, to where a crowd had gathered.

I pushed my way through, with the sinking feeling that somehow Sirius might be involved, and caught sight of Bellatrix's smirking face as I pushed my way into the centre of the circle.

There, in the centre, stood Albus Dumbledore – I hadn't even known he'd been here at the funeral.

On either side of him was a glaring, very _bloody_ Black brother – Sirius and Regulus both had blood across their faces, possibly from broken noses or split lips, I couldn't tell.

They'd gotten into a fist fight. At the funeral of a female family member.

No wonder Dumbledore looked so angry.

Suddenly, Regulus raised his head and looked at his older brother. I could see anger and resentment burning in his grey eyes. "It isn't like that," He practically spat. Blood trickled down his chin. "I'm stronger than _you_ are with that."

"_How the hell can you lie_!" Sirius yelled, and drew back his fist.

I don't know what happened exactly, only that I ran forward to stop Sirius from hitting his younger brother again. Something happened, a second and a half of confusion followed, and then I was kneeling on the floor with my face in my hands, and my jaw aching worse than the time I'd fallen off my broom playing Quidditch. Where Sirius' fist had accidentally connected, I could just tell it was going to be red, sore and angrily throbbing until tomorrow.

Tears cascaded down my face, and my shoulders shook.

"E-Emma!" Sirius sounded stunned, and more upset then I've ever heard him sound. "Oh God, what have I…Emma?" I heard him kneel down beside me.

Fighting the urge to scream at him, I forced myself to lower my hands, and open my eyes. I looked at him.

I saw a look of pain and dread cross his face, and was pale beneath the blood, so my face must've looked worse than I thought. Oh, great.

"Sirius Black," I said, my voice shaking like mad. "You…promised." He'd broken a promise to me. Unlike me, who _hated_ to say anything that wasn't true, or to go back on my word, Sirius seemed to do it quite frequently.

"Emma…" Sirius seemed to be fighting the urge to do something drastic. "If…if we'd made an Unbreakable Vow…"

My heart seemed to stop then. He…he would have kept the promise jut so he could keep his _life_? The tears stopped almost instantly, a fresh wave of anger washing over me.

"If we'd done that," I said, standing up slowly. He was even slower to rise, but I waited until we were eye-to-eye before continuing: "Then you would be dead, Sirius Black."

"Right." He said, his face pale.

"Sometimes I should be so lucky." I snapped, before turning and stalking away though the crowd, intent on getting as far away from Sirius Black as possible.


	112. Anger

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE

Anger

I was beyond angry – I was _furious_. How could Sirius have broken a promise to me? He'd never done that before. And at a funeral, with his own _brother_…I couldn't understand it. What had been said, to make Sirius hit Regulus that way?

My jaw ached only slightly now, but it wasn't the fact that I'd been hurt that made me upset – it was how it had happened, and who had done it.

I knew it had been an accident – but that didn't dispel the fact that it had still happened.

It wasn't easy being surrounded by people I either didn't know, or didn't want to talk to. I'm sure that if Bellatrix smirked anymore, her face was gonna fall off, especially when she saw how red my jaw was. I couldn't wait to get back to school.

Every time Sirius or Regulus attempted to talk to me, I would clamp my jaw shut and pointedly turn in the opposite direction. I thought that they would both get the hint, but they didn't give up trying to get me to talk to them until we were back at Hogwarts, and I finally snapped.

We had just exited Dumbledore's office, and were treading the familiar path toward the Great Hall (all four of us – I really wished that Bellatrix would leave, to say nothing of the other two) when Sirius and Regulus both said, at exactly the same time: "It wasn't my fault."

I stopped dead in my tracks (I was walking ahead of them, trying to keep as much distance between us as possible) and they all stopped too.

"I know you're mad," Sirius said quickly. (No kidding.)

"I understand," Regulus added. (Do you? Do you _really_?)

"But it wasn't my fault." They said again, and then I sensed that they glared at each other.

I whirled around to face them, and found that my sense was correct. "Not your _fault_!" I hissed angrily. "_Not your fault_!" My voice was rising. "_I don't care whose fault it is! I don't care who got hurt, or who broke a promise to whom! Nothing, I repeat NOTHING either of you said to each other should have made you treat each other that way_!" I looked from one startled Black to the other, before turning and stalking away from them.

They both had the sense to not follow me – I'd finally gotten rid of them.

But, instead of making me feel relieved, I felt sad.

Classes were in session that day (the others and I wouldn't go back to that until the next day), so I expected the common room to be empty when I got up there, but no such luck.

Lily, James, Peter and Remus were all there – James was watching Lily brush her gorgeous dark red hair, and Peter was trying to bribe Remus to get him to do his Transfigurations homework for him.

I stood back for a moment, watching them, until Remus seemed to sense my presence, and glanced up.

As soon as his golden eyes met my hazel ones, I wanted to run to him and hug him, but the feeling went away when Lily looked over, and saw the mark on my face where Sirius has hit me. "Emma!" She exclaimed, throwing her brush onto the couch as she got up to come over to me. "What happened to your face!"

"Looks like someone hit her." James stated calmly, although his eyes were troubled.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"_Sirius_!" I said sharply, and Lily's steps faltered. James and Remus exchanged a shocked glance, and even Peter looked stunned.

"E-Emma?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Never mind," I said, feeling tears threaten in my eyes again, and I ran straight up to my dorm before I could cry.

The first thing I saw was that stupid egg, and that's when I remembered the Second Task.

Oh, damn it.


	113. A Place For My Head

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN

A Place For My Head

"I'd forgotten about it," I muttered, more to my pillow than to Lily, who was sitting on her own bed and listening. "I haven't even _opened_ it yet, but..." I bit my lip.

"The Second Task is just under a fortnight away," Lily reminded me. I noticed she wasn't looking at me, which suited me just fine - I was feeling a might antisocial at the moment, and looking at someone who was talking to me was quite sociable. "You told me you'd been working on it," She added, somewhat accusingly, and I felt myself bristle in defense.

"Yeah, well, I _haven't_, alright?" I said waspishly, and buried my face in my pillow. "I've had a few other things on my plate at the moment..." I muttered.

I heard Lily get up, and her footsteps approach me. I felt her sit down on the bed beside me, and place a hand on my shoulder. "Emma," She said quietly. "What happened?"

Just the way she said it - it was so _Lily_ - I suddenly found myself pouring out the whole story to my best friend, starting from receiving the owl and having to look for Regulus - I even told her about the conversation I'd overheard between Remus and Sirius - and ending with Sirius accidentally hurting me when I'd stopped him from hitting his brother.

When I'd finished, Lily was silent, and the only sounds were my almost silent sobs.

"I mean," I mumbled into my damp pillow. "Why is it _me_? Why can't I have a _normal_ life?" Even as I said the words, I knew that I was being ungrateful. That wolf could've killed me three years ago - but, instead, I'd been transported here. I got to learn magic, had some really great friends (well, most of the time) and I didn't have to see my parents and sister anymore - so what if the price to pay was my guaranteed safety and ability to control my emotions? I sighed. Between my tricky relationships and dodging Death Eaters (one of whom happened to be more than a best friend), I think the wolf was easier to handle.

And that was when Lily said: "Em, you know how the Prefects use a different bathroom to everyone else?"

"Yes..." I said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, the head boy and head girl get to as well," She said, somewhat importantly. "It's on the third floor, behind the painting of the Leaning Tower Of Pisa - the password's _Fettucini Marinara_. Anyway, it's not a bad place for a bath...to just mull things over in the hot water, so..." She trailed off.

I raised myself onto my elbows and looked at her in shock. "Lily Evans, are you actually suggesting that we _break the rules_?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, umm...yes, I guess we are..." Her green eyes bored into my hazel ones. "Perhaps you lot are all having an impact on me too..." She mused.

I shrugged. "I guess so...you became an unregistered Animagus and..."

"Ssh!" Lily suddenly hissed, and I clapped a hand over my mouth, just as we heard footsteps on the stairs and a second later, Serilda came in.

She glanced from Lily to me, and then behind her, before closing the door and coming over to us.

"Emma," She said, clasping her hands like she was about to relay a message, which she was. "Sirius would like me to tell you that Molly told him that Nymphadora was told by Brunilda that Bellatrix said that Regulus was looking for you."

Lily and I stared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying it again," She said, sounding like her old self. "Regulus Black is waiting for you in the library." She turned and walked out.

Lily and I exchanged a glance, and then I got up. "Well, I'd better go and see what he wants..." I'd made up my mind just then to not stay mad at either of the Black brothers, starting with Regulus for obvious reasons.

"Emma, wait..." Lily grabbed my arm. I turned to her. Her green eyes looked troubled. At least she said: "Just...be careful, okay?" She asked me.

I felt my heart falter. Did Lily suspect that Regulus was a Death Eater? Is that why she was so worried? Had she told anyone else about her suspicions? Is that why James had looked so worried when he saw someone had hit me? Why couldn't I get a grip on things?

At last I just smiled, tugged my arm away from Lily, and went over to my trunk, where Septimus was lying on top, sleeping. I woke him up with a few well-chosen words in Parseltongue, before looping him around my shoulders. "Don't worry, I have protection." I told her.

"_I'm not your bodyguard, hissssss_..." Septimus told me. I ignored him.

Lily sighed. "Sometimes..." She began, but just shook her head. "Oh, never mind. You'd better go. Regulus is waiting..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note: The next chapter will have Emma's mysterious meeting with Regulus - what could it be about? - and surprise encounter in the head boy/head girl bathroom - who could it be?. Also, I'm reading a really great manga at the moment called Beast Master - you should read it, Leo is so cute! And, I'm listening to the songs _Weir_ by Killing Heidi and _Chemical Heart_ by Grinspoon - they're really great songs. XD Sorry for the short chappie!**


	114. Behind These Hazel Eyes

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN

Behind These Hazel Eyes

All the way to the library, I wondered just what it was that Regulus had to talk to me about. The library is all the way in the West Wing, at the end of the History Of Magic corridor, so I had plenty of time to think about it.

"_He probably wants to apologize to me_," I declared to Septimus. "_Should I let him_?"

Septimus would have shrugged, if he'd had the shoulders to do so. As it was he sort of inclined his head to one side, and replied: "_How should I know? I've never been in love with somebody..._"

"I'm not in love with him!" I exclaimed, in English, and a random wizard in a portrait stopped dead in his tracks, giving me a weird look. I barely even saw him, I was too busy debating what I had just said. "I'm not." I repeated, though a little less firmly. I paused in my steps. "Am I? _Am I_?"

"How should I know?" The wizard asked irritably, shuffling out of his portrait.

I too continued on my way, though my steps had become noticeably slower, until the point when Septimus snapped: "_My mother could move faster than you_!"

"_You didn't HAVE a mother_," I reminded him, though I stepped up the pace a bit more. "_You were born from Snape's wand...so Snape is your mother._" I decided.

"_Not funny._" Septimus hissed.

"_Yes it was,_" I smirked. "_Extremely funny. I'm going to have to tell Lily that one._"

"_You wouldn't dare_."

"_Watch me_."

"_Troll_."

"_Legless lizard_."

"_Skrewt_."

"_Flobberworm_."

"_..._"

"_Checkmate_."

"_Shut up_."

By the time we got to the library, Septimus and I were no longer talking, but that suited me just fine, as I stepped into the familiar room full of books that floated magically back into their places and sometimes flew around the shelves at night (according to Remus). I spotted Regulus immediately - he was standing beside a shelf, thumbing idly through The Encyclopedia Of Toadstools_,_ but there were a few other books on the shelf beside him, which made me think that he'd been waiting for me for awhile.

He saw me at the same time I saw him, and put down the book immediately. He walked across the library to me and, after a quick glance at Madam Pince (who was helping a fourth year Hufflepuff find a book about a certain potion), said to me: "Emma...how's your face?"

"Fine," I replied just as politely, noticing that we both kept our distance from each other. "How are you feeling, being back at school and all, Regulus?" He knew what I meant - how was he coping with his mother's death?

He shrugged, before reaching up to push the hair out of his silver eyes. "I'm fine." He said, not meeting my gaze.

I sighed. "I highly doubt that, mate - _I'm_ still feeling weird about it happening so suddenly, and I wasn't even that close to her...plus...there's what she said to me..." As soon as I'd said this, I regretted it, because I blushed furiously for some reason, and Regulus' eyes widened slightly.

And, the fourth year chose that moment to shout: "_Here it is - Amortentia_!"

"_Sshh_!" Madam Pince hissed.

Regulus and I exchanged a glance, and I chanced a small smile. Regulus didn't smile back, but his grey eyes lit up, so that instead of being grey they were like silver. So different from both Remus' and Sirius' eyes, but not in a bad way.

"Come on," Regulus took my hand in his, and led me to the same corner of the library I had sat in and watched Sirius about to duel Snape. He sat with his back to the wall and I sat facing him, my legs curled up underneath me. I was wearing a black jumper with a grey diamond pattern, a dark green knee-length skirt, matching tights and ugg boots. A green headband pulled my hair back from my face. I noticed that Regulus looked very relaxed in his jeans, sneakers and tight-fitting black turtleneck jumper. The jumper was so tight-fitting that it...well, you could see his muscles. I tried not to look, though.

"Green is a good colour on you," Regulus said approvingly.

"You should know, I'm always borrowing your scarf," I teased him, and he grinned.

"You should've been in Slytherin," He said, a little sadly.

I sighed, but smiled, and thought about something for a second. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked him, finally.

He looked up, his eyes a little interested. "Sure," He nodded.

"Well..." I hesitated, and then plunged on: "The Sorting Hat _wanted_ to put me in Slytherin!"

Regulus' eyes widened in shock. "No way! Really?" I nodded. He looked perplexed. "So then...how come...I remember you shouting 'no', and cutting the Sorting Hat off before it could say something...does that mean...?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I stopped it from putting me in there, and managed to convince it otherwise. So, I went to Gryffindor." I shrugged, adjusting my position so that I was sitting cross-legged. I smoothed my skirt out over my knees.

Regulus was staring at me. "But...but _why_?" He sounded utterly bewildered, as if no one in their right mind shoulder _ever_ choose Gryffindor over Slytherin.

"Because I was scared," I admitted, lowering my eyes. "I didn't know many people here at the time - it was a choice between the Gryffindors who'd saved me or the Slytherin who...well, yeah. I knew I'd be a lot braver in Gryffindor, and the Sorting Hat took that all into account. Besides, we weren't friends yet, and I _was_ friends with your brother..." I didn't mean to make the 'was' sound the way it did, but Regulus' eyes lit up and I knew what he was thinking. "I haven't told anyone else this, by the way..."

"I'm glad you told me." Regulus' smile spoke louder than his words. "Though, I'm a little confused..." He fiddled with his armband, the one that hid his Dark Mark. "Why didn't you tell...the others? I mean, you're pretty close to them and all..." He didn't look happy about that fact.

I sighed. "Can you imagine what your brother would have said if he'd found that out?" I put on my best Sirius Black voice. "_Slytherin_? The Sorting Hat considered you for _there_! What the hell!" I shook my head. "No, I think I'll keep my cunning, skillful and mischievous side to myself, thanks."

Regulus seemed to be debating something. Then he said: "What would you have done...if the Sorting Hat _had_ put you in Slytherin?"

"Can I ask you something if I answer that?" I wanted to know.

"You already have, but I'll permit you another question." He nodded.

I smiled. "Smart ass. And, in answer to your question..." I paused for a moment. I wondered if my life would've been different if I hadn't stopped the Sorting Hat from putting me in Slytherin. Would I still be hunted by the Death Eaters - or would they have gotten me by now? Probably... "I like snakes." I said finally. "I like the colour green and the colour silver, and I like them together on a scarf and on robes. I even like people who are cunning, ambitious and talented...so, sure, I like Slytherin even though I probably shouldn't. I guess I would've fitted in eventually." _Just not as easily or as well as I did in Gryffindor._ "Okay, now let me ask _you_ a question - would you have still liked me if I was in Slytherin...I mean, what made me stand out as a Gryffindor?"

Regulus' voice was low as he replied: "Yes, probably even more so and...I'm not really sure how to explain why I like you so much."

I gulped silently. Just _how much_ did he like me? Just how much did _I_ like _him_? "Okay, then what _don't_ you like about me?" I asked him.

He laughed. "That one's easy - the fact that you're in Gryffindor, you went out with my brother, and you're so damn stubborn!"

I bristled slightly. "It's not because of that time I crashed into you playing Quidditch, and wouldn't let go of the snitch, is it?" I asked, somewhat testily.

Regulus was still smiling. "Well, the boys gave me hell about that incident, though not for the reasons you're thinking," (_Then what reasons?_). "By the way..." He went on, a little slyly. "Did you ever wonder how you got to be Reserve Seeker in the first place?"

"I've a feeling you're going to tell me." I replied. "Unless...wait, did _you_ have something to do with it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did - remember when Potter was giving you flying lessons, and your pocket watch fell out of your robes, causing you to dive and catch it spectacularly?"

I gaped at him. "_You_ did that? You _baka_, what if I'd missed it! ?"

"You wouldn't have." Regulus replied confidently. "And what did you just call me?"

"A _baka_," I repeated. "It's the Japanese word for 'idiot' or 'stupid'. You know: _Suki yo suki sugite __imi ga wakannai suki sugite baka mitai_...?" I sang a line from _Suki Sugite Baka Mitai_.

Regulus was staring at me, and I remembered that the Marauders and Lily also liked to listen to me sing (was I really that good?). "Okay, and what did that actually mean?" He wanted to know.

I blushed. "N-not telling..." I stammered. Because the translation was something akin to 'I love you, I love you so much I just don't get it anymore I love you so much it's foolish'. There was no way I was telling him that. "S-so anyway, why are we here again?"

Regulus looked at me, and I knew that he knew I was trying to change the subject, but then he let it go. He ran a hand through his black hair, before saying: "Right...this is pretty important, so I need a straight answer from you (for once)." He sighed. "Emma...are you an Animagus?"

I froze. Possibly my whole body had turned to ice, because I felt myself go pale.

"I _saw_ you transform," Regulus' grey eyes bore into me, with a much more penetrating effect than Lily's had on me. "Though I don't think Bella and the others did." His eyes suddenly widened. "Breathe, Emma..." He leaned forward and took my wrists.

The touch brought sense back into my body, and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I gulped, and looked out the window instead of looking at Regulus. He continued to look at me, though, tracing his fingers across my hands - across the scars of the words _I Love Werewolves_. At last he said: "I won't tell anyone, you know."

I looked up at him, startled. "Reg?"

His eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul. "Em, I've laid my life on the line for you before, and I'd do it again - you have to understand this, please!" He sounded almost desperate.

I stared at him for a full ten seconds, before nodding slowly. "I believe you." I said fervently. "And I believe _in_ you, you'll make the right choices, somehow..." I was cut off, suddenly, by Regulus yanking me forwards, into a very tight hug.

"Thank you," His voice was just as fervent as mine had been. "Emma, I was so worried you weren't going to believe me, I thought you'd hate me after what happened today..."

"I don't hate you," I muttered, my face flaming. "I'm pretty annoyed that you hit your own brother, but he hit you twice, I believe, so I guess I'm less angry at you than I am at him."

Regulus moved me back, so that we were looking at each other. He looked happier than I could ever remember seeing him. "Em...I'm sorry...I was partially at fault for what I did, and I truly regret..."

I cut him off. "No, I don't wanna hear it, it's finished with now..." I knew that Slytherins were prone to saying anything and everything if it meant getting what they wanted. I had his wrist in my hand, the wrist with the Dark Mark on it. I glanced down at it. So did he. Then we glanced back at each other.

I suddenly realised how close we were to each other. Any closer, and we'd be close enough to...

My eyes met Regulus'. He was looking at me.

I could detect the familiar scent of both aftershave and hair-care on Regulus, as well as something that reminded me of forests, and I wondered if my Amortentia had changed.

I closed my eyes for a second...

And then, I snapped them open when Madam Pince's voice snapped: "The library is closing now!"

Regulus and I jumped up, and he kept my hand in his as we made our way silently out of the library.

Once safely outside in the History Of Magic corridor, I turned to Regulus and asked: "What's _her_ problem?"

"She wasn't sure what we were doing back there," He shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "She was suspicious."

I bristled for the third time that evening. "Well, _she's_ one to talk - I'd wager she and Filch are..." I broke off suddenly, because Madam Pince had just appeared at the doors to the library, a look of complete thunder on her face.

"Are you still standing here! ?" She stormed. "_Go_!" She slammed the doors to the library shut.

Regulus and I looked at each other.

"What's the bet..." I began.

"That Filch is waiting for her in the Restricted Section?" Regulus finished slyly, and we both started laughing, although the mental image was a little bit frightening too.

"You know," I said suddenly. "I don't believe I feel like eating in the Great Hall tonight." I was hinting subtly that I wanted to avoid certain people at all costs.

Regulus caught on immediately. "Then shall we dine in the kitchens tonight, my dear?" He asked with mock formality, holding out his arm, which I took.

"Indubitably." I said primly, and we set off toward the kitchens (we were on the fourth floor, so we had a long walk ahead of us).

We didn't talk much, but that was fine. It was good to have my best friend back.

Or...was he?

When did what I'd felt before change into what I was feeling now - and what _was_ it that I was feeling now? What had Regulus become to me?

I didn't know, but I didn't dispute Septimus when he began singing: _Reg and Emma, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ (although I was insanely glad that Regulus couldn't understand Parseltongue). And, I didn't mind the fact that we passed a group of Slytherin sixth years on our way past the Armor Gallery, and the looks they gave Regulus were mixtures of encouragement and something akin to...envy?

But I wondered about those looks.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Here," Lily whispered to me that evening, handing my James' Invisibility Cloak. "It's probably better if you don't get caught..." She didn't say anything about my not showing up for dinner, and she hadn't asked about my meeting with Regulus either. "I didn't mention it to the others that I told you the password...now, do you remember everything?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Third floor, precarious tower, dish that I can never finish at a restaurant - got it." I shouldered my toiletries bag, which was a little weighed down because of the egg. Yes, I had decided to take the egg along with me, even though I already knew what it said, and even though if my life was to go according to the books then I was going to get into trouble.

Of course, all thoughts of that flew out of my mind when I got to the special bathroom, and it was bigger than the entire common room and the Prefects bathroom all together.

"This is a _swimming pool_!" I gasped, setting down my bag and ditching the cloak. "I wonder if Lily will agree to let me come here more often..._the taps are solid gold_!" I fairly shrieked. "And look, there's a water-slide! What the hell! ?" I was super impressed by this place, and I also realised I'd need to wear bathers, because otherwise I'd just feel a tad uncomfortable, so I put the bathers on, and slid into the warm water. I did a few laps, of freestyle and breast-stroke, before returning to the egg.

"I don't see the whole point in this..." I muttured.

"But the other Champions already figured it out." Said a familiar Scottish accent, but still I jumped, and ended up swallowing water, as the ghost of Myrtle looked at me from where she was sitting atop the water slide. "The big girl, Brunilda, even said she might win!" Myrtle added, as she slid down the water slide and landed without any sort of splash in the water. She 'swam' over to me, and looked at me. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" She asked me.

"No..." I sighed, floating on my back and staring up at the ceiling. "I don't think I will just yet...this place is so nice..."

"I thought only the head girl and head boy were allowed in here," Myrtle pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not too worried about being discovered." I replied. I continued to float on my back, pushing myself along with my hands every so often, and wondering why this water felt so relaxing. Probably more of the Founders magic - bless them. I wondered if there were anymore descendants, other than Tom Riddle of course. I really wanted to find out about this whole thing, starting with who _I_ was related to - if, in fact, I wasn't who I thought I was - and who was related to the Founders. I thought about this for awhile.

"Egg..." Myrtle reminded me, after about half an hour.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was just getting to that..." I replied, as I took up the egg and slid with it into the water.

Of course, the clue was the same:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back_.

I resurfaced, gasping for air, and said: "Well, that was pointless, I already knew...Myrtle? What the...?" Myrtle had disappeared, but in her place was another glasses-wearing person, very much alive though. "Oh yikes, James!" I exclaimed and, momentarily forgetting my bathers, clutched the egg to me like a lifeline. "How'd you...?"

James had turned away, but he spoke to me. "Em, how'd you get in here? Lily and I are supposed to be the only ones..." He suddenly spotted the cloak. "Ah..." He said, adjusting his glasses. "Well, uh..."

"I was just getting out," I said, exiting the 'bath' and drying and dressing in record time. "James...umm...about what happened..."

James turned to me, a closed expression on his face. "Don't worry," He said calmly. "Padfoot's not angry at you, he's just more worried that you'll never speak to him again."

I nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot of that going on right now," I took up my bag and egg.

James eyed the egg. "What were you...?"

"Figuring it out," I replied, wondering how I was going to end up getting Gillyweed, and wishing I hadn't made Professor Slughorn leave, because if he were still here I could just ask Lily or Regulus to get me the Gillyweed since they'd been members of the Slug Club. "Which reminds me, I need to find a way to get ahold of some Gillyweed." I added.

James blinked. "What? Why, White Fang?"

"Because I need to be able to breathe underwater for an hour, if I'm to recover something the tournament guys take from me and put in the Black Lake." I said importantly.

James shook his head. "Wow, the tournament's really designed to test you, isn't it?"

"Don't I know it, Prongs?" I headed for the door. "Anyway, enjoy your bath...I'm taking the cloak with me, okay?" I added, holding it up and wondering if I should destroy it while I had the chance - one Deathly Hallow down!

"Sure," James nodded. "But...Em...please...start talking to Sirius again, or...at least be in the same _room_ with him...I think he's about to go insane..." He looked troubled.

I sighed. "I know, it's killing me too..."

"You know, you're almost like a sister to me," James stated, and I nearly dropped the egg. Hadn't I always considered James to be like a brother to me? "And Sirius is my best friend, the way Lily is to you...can you see where I'm going with this?" He asked me.

I could. "Yeah, bro, that _would_ be ironic, but I doubt Siri and I could settle down the way you and Red will...hang on a minute..." I regarded him curiously. "Hey, James...don't tell me...,are you going to ask Lily to _marry_ you! ?"

James grinned suddenly. "Yup, I am - before the Third Task."

I felt like jumping up and down, but instead settled for hugging the golden egg tightly and grinning too. "Oh my God, James, that's _fantastic_! ! I'm so happy for you!"

James replied: "I knew you'd be - oh, but I need your help...you know Lils really well, and I need help picking out a ring she'd like...next Hogsemeade weekend?"

I nodded. "It's a date...wait, hold on, that sounded weird...ah, never mind, just go for a swim, bro." And, as I left, I couldn't help but notice that the look on James' face...was similar to the look I'd seen on Regulus' face before...


	115. The Tricky Hogsmeade Weekend

She thought her life was over – but fate gave her another chance, in a world of magic. Now, running around Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends, she's about to make choices that will change the future in ways she never thought possible…

Marauder's Phase

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN

The Tricky Hogsmeade Weekend

The next Hogsmeade weekend turned out to be the day before the Second Task. Who designed that, I know not. It was quite annoying, really, but what could I do? I'd already told James I'd help him pick out a ring for Lily (there's a jewelers in Hogsmeade too, by the way) and, of course, I was going to help him.

It was tricky, though.

I hadn't spoken to Sirius much - while it had been so easy to make up with Regulus, making amends with Sirius was an entirely different matter.

It hurt, though - even though I was talking to him (sort of) he looked pained every time I acted distant - like he really _was_ going insane. I had also stopped talking to Remus, for reasons I knew not, and this was taking a toll on him too - he was looking more tired and pale than ever before, even though the full moon was still weeks away. I was being selfish and hurting a lot of people, and the only people I _really_ spoke to were Lily, James and Regulus. (Oh, and Peter, but anyway).

I had to start eating meals in the Great Hall again, but I sat away from my friends (at least, I hoped they were still my friends), and kept mainly to myself.

Was this what it was like to break-up with somebody? _Two_ somebodies, really...oh God, it hurt. But...maybe a clean break was all we needed. I'd sort of always known I couldn't date the both of them at once. Maybe this was for the best...

So why did it hurt so much?

Meanwhile, I managed to keep my friendship with Regulus a secret - we'd study in the library together, take walks around the grounds, he watched me skate on the frozen lake until it thawed out (and saved me when I fell in again) and I stopped him from getting his face scratched off by Umbridge's cat, Mr. Cuddle-Pie.

I also spoke to Apolline and Brunilda as well - even though we were competing against each other, they were really nice people once you got to know them. We never spoke about the task, but I was sure that they'd figured it out already, as well.

I was trying to figure out how to get the Gillyweed, though - maybe I'd have to steal it.

Well, at least I wouldn't be stealing from Snape...speaking of Mr. Hook-Nose...he'd been looking at me weird lately - every time our eyes met, his would go dark (if that was possible) and he'd look like he was trying to read my mind, ah but why?

oOoOoOoOoOo

The night before the Hogsmeade trip, I ran into James on the stairs – actually, it seemed he'd been waiting for me, and was now barring my way, denying me continuation of my journey.

"Prongs?" I stood back and waited.

"Okay, White Fang, two things," James' hazel eyes – exactly the same shade as my own – bored holes into me from behind his glasses. "One, tomorrow's the Hogsemeade trip, so we're going jewellery shopping."

I nodded. "Okay…" I said slowly, because I wasn't about to admit that, if not for James and his endeavour, I hadn't been planning on setting foot in Hogsemeade tomorrow. I was still trying to avoid talking to Sirius and Remus, and I felt bad because I wasn't even angry at Remus. Heck, I wasn't mad at Sirius anymore, either, but…

"And secondly, can you _please_ start talking to Sirius again! ?" James' somewhat angry exclamation snapped me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I blinked, and took an automatic half-step back. "Wh-what? Where did that come from…?" The look on James' face made me pause – my almost-brother looked…well…_upset_. A cross between angry and sad. "That bad, huh?" I asked quietly.

"Em, come on, you've seen that he's gone all quiet, he's stopped eating properly, the light that was there suddenly isn't," James sounded as unhappy as he looked, and suddenly he wouldn't look at me. "And…then there's what you _don't_ see…" He looked up at me, and I quickly rearranged my face into what I hoped was a neutral expression. "When you stopped talking to him…"

"I talk to him!" I protested.

"Emma," James sounded exasperated. "I'm trying to find a tactful way of saying that you're treating Padfoot like a complete and total stranger, and it's killing him, Emma. It's _killing_ him." He repeated, and I felt a pang in my heart. "And Moony's worried too, since you've stopped talking to him and none of us can figure out why. Unless it's because of his problem…"

I couldn't help but cringe, and James noticed. His eyes widened. "Emma, it isn't…"

"NO!" I fairly screamed, my heart hammering in my chest. "For the love of Godric Gryffindor, James, it's not them it's ME! M-E! ! I'm such a selfish, stubborn person that I can't even figure out my own feelings," I had to do some quick thinking here when I almost let the love-triangle-cat out of the bag. "And my two best friends are suffering for it! Tell Sirius I'm not angry at him anymore, and tell Remus that I was never angry at him in the first place, and tell both of them that I'm really sorry, and that I'm trying to figure this all out but for now I just need to be alone! !" I was breathing heavily by the end of this, with tears threatening to escape my eyes, and I couldn't look at James. Instead, I looked at the floor.

"Okay," The tall head boy said after about ten seconds, in a voice that was barely audible. "I'll let them know…see you tomorrow, Emma." I heard him turn, and his footsteps retreating up the staircase.

And, only when I was sure he was gone, did I sink to the steps similar to how Hermione does after the Yule Ball in the fourth film. Tears swam in my eyes, as I reached into my robe pocket, and pulled out the two enchanted charms from my former boyfriends. The wolf from Remus and the black dog from Sirius were both currently sleeping, and looking at them reminded me of the things I'd been through with my friends.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning my head against the staircase railing. Tears dripped down my face. "I don't get it either…why can't we just go back to the way we were?" That was an excellent question. If things could go back to how they were before that first Christmas, when Sirius and I kissed and became a couple, and before the time I started two-timing Sirius with Remus…I couldn't believe I'd done that. "I wish I could be younger…but know the things I know now…then I wouldn't have been so stupid…"

"Emma?" A voice suddenly said – a familiar and very welcomed voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Regulus standing where James had been a few moments ago. He was wearing his school uniform, but his tie was undone, making him look slightly…rebellious.

Hastily swiping my hand across my eyes, I stood up and said: "Y-yes, Reg, I'm fine…" I quickly returned the wolf and dog charms to my pockets.

Regulus' grey eyes darted from said charms and then to my eyes. "Where did you get those enchanted charms from?" He asked, with interest.

I was surprised he'd known what they were. Had he looked in my bag that time I'd left it with him, or not? I also didn't want to tell him where they'd come from, but I found myself saying anyway: "Sirius and Remus…" And watched as those grey eyes darkened over, so I hastily added: "Because friends give each other things like that, don't they?" _Like James giving me that broomstick, the necklace from Lily, and…_ I couldn't even think about the pocket watch, and Lilyanna…I hadn't spared much thought for my best friend from the other world, and that made me feel bad. After all, it was partially thanks to her I was here now. "It's what friends do." I nodded firmly.

Regulus looked thoughtful. "I see…so that's how it is…" He murmured.

"And what does that mean?" I asked in annoyance, not liking his mumbling.

"Never mind," He said, smoothly. "Anyway, I came to ask you something," He seemed a bit nervous.

I cocked my head to one side. "Fire away then."

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" He asked me quietly.

I blinked. "Would I like to what now, sorry?"

"Come to Hogsmeade with me," Regulus repeated, a little more loudly. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes!" I said, a little too quickly, thrilled at the idea and not just because it would give me an excuse not to go with the others.

Regulus' eyes lit up. "Great!" He sounded somewhat elated.

Then I remembered something. "Oh, hang on…there may be an issue here…"

"_What_?" Regulus sounded apprehensive. I didn't blame him.

"I have meet someone else there," I explained carefully. "So…can I meet up with you at, say, The Three Broomsticks, after I'm finished with him?" Oops, I definitely should not have said that last part, because I watched Regulus' eyes glaze over.

"Who's 'him'?" The younger Black brother asked flatly.

"James Potter." I knew he'd been expecting me to say Sirius or something but, still, Regulus' next question surprised me.

"Why are you going to Hogsmeade with Potter?" Regulus' voice was still flat – I didn't like it. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend already?"

"_Yes_," I replied, somewhat testily. "However, Lily also happens to be my good friend, and since James is going to ask her to marry him, he needs my help selecting a ring."

Regulus' eyes widened. Whatever he'd been expecting to hear, it obviously hadn't been what I'd just said, and now his voice was normal again as he asked: "Potter's…proposing? To Lily Evans?"

I nodded. "Yes, and if you tell her, I'll set a werewolf on you," I added threateningly, only half kidding. If not Remus, then Greyback. "So, you'd better not tell _anyone_ – not even Bella." _Wait, did I just call her Bella_?

Regulus nodded, not taking his eyes off me. "So then…" He grinned, somewhat shyly. "Tomorrow, then?"

I smiled. "It's a date." I turned to head toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll be waiting." Regulus assured me.

I half-turned, still smiling. "You'd better be."

The next day was warmer than it had been in months, so I dressed in jeans and a light blouse, forest green in colour. I added to this a pair of brown boots, and tied my hair up in a loose ponytail. The mother-of-pearl necklace was around my neck, and I wished I had a matching pair of earrings.

"Oh well." I said to my reflection, before turning and leaving the dorm. Descending the stairs, I wondered how much earrings cost in the wizarding world. "That's weird…" I said, stopping and examining a tapestry lying crumpled at the foot of a staircase. "I could _swear_ that was hanging up last time I saw it," With a flick of my wand I returned it to its place. "Wonder what happened…"

Downstairs in the common room, I found a group of girls including Lily huddled around a couch chair, and hurried over to see what was wrong, because something certainly was.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Serilda," Lily was saying, sounding apologetic as only Lily can. "I swear, that cat is _always_ under-foot."

"It's okay, Lily," Serilda was sitting with her foot propped up on a stool and three pillows – and the foot was swelling at an alarming rate. Turns out she'd tripped over Valencia, and fallen down a flight of stairs. Well, at least that explained the fallen tapestry…

"No, it's not," Alice pointed out. "It's _broken_."

"You'd better get to the hospital wing." Molly added.

"I'll take her," Lily offered, helping Serilda up. "It's the least I can do." She added.

"I'll come with you," I spoke up, and so with Lily's help Serilda got to the hospital wing. Along the way, I attempted to cheer both of them up, including adding to Lily how Valencia was nowhere _near_ as bad as Umbridge's cat was.

Lily said she'd stay at the hospital wing with Serilda after that, so I headed down to the Great Hall alone, joining the sea of people who were also going to the village.

James was, thankfully, _not_ with the other Marauders, which struck me as a bit odd, but I shrugged it off and we set off for the village together, talking about our classes, but not about the upcoming Second Task. In all honesty, it was the last thing on my mind.

The jewellery store in Hogsmeade is called _Charms_, and was unlike any muggle jewellery store I'd seen. I had to stop and take it all in.

There were rows and rows of the most gorgeous jewellery I had ever seen, all on beds of coloured velvet. Goblin silver, gold in all three tones, and precious stones in every colour of the rainbow – and some in that eight colour, too. Rings, watches, bracelets, earrings, and all with some sort of magical quality about them too, such as having stars and planets on the watch face instead of numbers, or the stones being able to sparkle more than any muggle jewellery had ever been able to.

James seemed to know his way around the store (what the hell?) and led me straight to the display of rings.

"This is possibly the only thing in the world I'm not good at," James admitted, as we gazed over the rows of gold bands.

"What about seeing without your glasses on?" I suggested.

He laughed. "Good point. So, anyway, White Fang…which one do you think Lily would like?"

I looked at the rings again, imagining how each of them might look on Lily's hand, taking them out to examine them from every angle – the store was fitted with a magical security device that would go off if anyone tried to steal a piece of jewellery. Not that such a thing was necessary – the owner of the store, who was a sharp-eyed woman of about three hundred and sixty two years old, was standing at a high vantage point on the second floor landing. Her eagle eyes bore holes into James and me as we tried to find a ring. I doubt we could've so much as _blinked_ without her noticing.

"This is pretty hard," James said finally.

"Yeah, I'll say," I agreed, replacing a princess-cut ruby and diamond ring back on its bed. "They have gold, silver, platinum, and about a hundred different stones…some of these are really nice, though…for example…" I pointed out a lighter green emerald that was the exact same shade as Lily's eyes. "Can you imagine _that_ stone on _that_ ring," I pointed to another ring with an intricate design on the band. "But the stones are in _that_ design?" I pointed to a ring with darker emeralds in the shape of a flower. Then, I happened to glance at the ring next to it. It was pink sapphires and diamonds. Pretty. "Ooh, that one's nice, too…but, anyway, so those other three…?"

James glanced at the rings, and then at me. "Uh…are you sure you haven't done this before, Em?"

I laughed, a little self-consciously. "Uh, no…Jamesy, I'm a girl, it's what we _do_."

James rolled his eyes. "I see…anyway, putting that stone on that ring with that design…can you even _do_ that?" He jumped suddenly, as the old eagle-eyed shop-owner appeared at his side.

"We haven't got a specific ring of that make," She said seriously, in a scratchy old voice. "However, we can have it custom made for you. Is it an engagement ring?" She asked him, eyeing me critically.

"For Lily, yes," I hurried to tell her. "I was wondering how that stone would look in that design on that ring…"

"Hmm…" The shop-keeper selected the three rings with a flick of her wand – they floated at eye-level with us, as she regarded them. "Yes, it would…you have a good eye…I can have the ring custom-made in a week."

"That's great," James sounded relieved. "I'd like to propose to Lily soon…"

I understood why, and the shopkeeper did too, because we both nodded silently. There had been another attack, this time in broad daylight, in front of at leats fifty muggles, not many of whom had survived to have their memories erased. The Death Eaters were getting more gutsy, and their attacks more violent. _Everyone_ was getting married quickly now, just in case…

Then, the shopkeeper said: "What size ring does your Lily wear?" She was looking at James, who stared blankly back at her.

"I beg your pardon?" The boy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Rings have _sizes_, James, just like gloves and bracelets." He held out my hand. "Lily and I take the same ring size," I told the shop keeper. It was true – we'd discovered this a while ago.

The shop keeper nodded briskly, and placed a special fitting ring on my finger, which she tightened with magic. "Are you friends with the young lady in question?"

I replied: "Yes…best friends, actually…" I chanced a glance at James, but he appeared to be preoccupied with something else, outside the shop. I sighed loudly.

James looked back quickly. "Huh? What'd I miss?"

"Never mind." I told him. I tugged at the necklace around my neck to free it from my hair.

The shop keeper noticed the necklace. "Oh, I remember that one…a red-haired girl was in here buying that a few years back, around Christmas time."

"That's Lily." James and I said in unison.

"_Oh_, I see now," The shop keeper smiled. "Lucky you." She told James.

"I know." James grinned.

While James and the shop keeper discussed details and haggled with the price ("I doubt it's worth five hundred Sickles…what, you mean it's five hundred _Galleons_!"), I looked at the display of earrings. I saw a pair of mother-of-pearl earrings, which matched my necklace and were absolutely _gorgeous_. But, I also noticed the price-tag, which was waaay too expensive for me to afford right now.

"Maybe if I win the tournament…" I said sadly, before following James out of the shop.

James was practically skipping, and I could swear I heard him humming the wedding march under his breath, as we walked through Hogsmeade together.

"Wanna go to Honeydukes now?" James asked me, stopping in the middle of the not-so crowded street.

"Will the others be there?" I asked him warily.

"Maybe." He replied, just as warily.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, shaking my head.

"Aww, Ems, come on…" James fixed me with a pleading stare.

"Besides, I have to meet somebody, and I'm probably late," I checked my pocket watch. "Yeah, so I'd better go…I'll see you later, Prongs!" And, I hurried off before he could ask me who I was meeting.

As I hurried through the streets towards The Three Broomsticks, I passed a group of people who seemed to stare at me as I walked by them, but I tried not to notice it, as I entered the pub and spotted Regulus immediately.

He looked so happy to see me, that for a second I didn't even realise that he was with someone.

Then, I recognised Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange.

I stopped dead in my tracks, a few feet from the table.

"Em," Regulus stood up quickly, walking toward me and taking my arm, he hurried me away from the other two Death Eaters, who were both staring at me as those people had out on the streets. "You look great." He said, once we were outside.

"Why were you with Antonin and Bella…trix?" I wanted to know, though I felt my heart flutter at his compliment.

Regulus sighed. "Well…to tell the truth…they didn't approve of me going out with a Gryffindor girl, until…until they found out who it was."

"What?" I blinked, unable to believe what I'd just heard. "Umm, Reg, news flash – your cousin _hates_ me. And Antonin…well, he's one of you guys too now, isn't he?" I asked him in a low whisper, leaning forward so that he could hear me. "Don't you people want me…umm…dead?" It was amazing how easy it was to talk to Regulus about such things as my life in peril.

Regulus shook his head, in a way that made his black hair look incredibly cool. "If you had any idea…" He changed his mind about saying whatever it was he'd been about to say, however, and instead asked me: "So…where do you want to go?" He smiled slightly.

I smiled too. "Well…" I began but, just then, I heard the familiar strains of piano music coming from a nearby shop, and I turned my head to see Dominic Maestro's, the music shop. Without even being aware of it, I began walking toward the sound, and Regulus followed me almost obediently.

We walked into the shop, which housed countless amounts of musical instruments, including saxophones, violins, harps, ocarinas and guitars with big crosses on them.

The piano music was coming from a dusty old grand, which was behaving in a similar way to the one at the Potters' house, as this extremely young but extremely talented Japanese girl tested the piano. She was about three feet and seven inches tall, and probably weighed less than Valencia – but I'd never heard music more beautiful.

"There," She chirped. "All tuned." She got up and turned around, and spotted Regulus and me. "Ah, customers!" She exclaimed. "I'll get Mamma!"

"Oh, no, we're not customers," I said hurriedly. "We're just looking…" I walked over to the piano. I tested out a key. It had been so long since I'd played – why didn't I study music at school?

"Do you play?" The young girl asked me.

I nodded. "A bit…" I replied and, before I knew it, she'd made me sit down and play something.

I sighed, and began to play, my fingers flying across the keys and my voice subconsciously singing my favourite song. I felt so talented today.

_I am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa_

_watashi no sekai  
yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
demo souzou mo shinai mono, kakureteru hazu_

_sora ni mukau kiki no youni anata o  
massugu mitsumeteru_

_mitsuketai naa, kanaetai naa  
shinjiru sore dakede  
koerarenai mono wa nai  
utau youni kiseki no youni  
[omoi] ga subete o kaete yuku yo  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai_

_I am a dreamer, hisomu pawaa_

_mada minu sekai  
soko de nani ga matte itemo  
moshi mo risou to chigatte mo, osore wa shinai_

_tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi o shite yuku  
kyou kara ashita eto_

_tsutaetai naa, sakebitai naa  
kono yo ni hitotsu dake  
no sonzai de aru watashi  
inoru youni hoshi no youni  
chiisana hikari dakedo itsuka wa  
motto, motto, tsuyokunaritai_

_genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru, kono te ni  
it's gonna be your world_

_mitsuketai naa, kanaetai naa  
shinjiru sore dakede  
koerarenai mono wa nai  
utau youni kiseki no youni  
[omoi] ga subete o kaete yuku yo  
kitto, kitto, otoroku kurai_

When I'd finished playing, I suddenly realised I had an audience, and all of them applauded.

I blushed furiously, grabbed Regulus and hurried out of the shop.

Once outside, Regulus turned to me and said: "Em…you're…amazing…truly, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

I gulped. "Oh, n-no, I'm nothing s-special…" I stammered.

He sighed, and dug his hand into his pocket. "Yes, you are. Now…here, I bought something for you." And he handed me a white jewellery box with a pink ribbon on it.

I blushed. "Oh, you didn't have to…" My hands shook as I held the box in them.

"I know." He replied. "But that's what friends do, right?"

I started. "Huh? Oh, yes, well, I suppose they do…thank you…can…can I open it now?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

_Regulus' P.O.V:_

I watched as Emma unwrapped the box, slowly because her hands were shaking, but so were mine, actually. I'd never heard anything more beautiful than Emma's song just now (oh, okay, except maybe the Japanese girl's playing), and here she was telling me she wasn't special! I had no way of telling her just how special she really was – she served someone better than my selfish, domineering brother.

Someone patient. Someone cool. Someone who'd treat her like a princess and protect her or die trying.

Someone like me.

I watched Emma's face carefully as she lifted the lid of the box, watched colour creep across her face, and a smile tug at her pretty lips, as she exclaimed: "These are the earrings I wanted to buy!"

"Do you like them?" I asked her, watching in amusement as she spun around, and began fiddling with the earrings she had on. It took her at leats thirty seconds but, when she turned around, she had the mother-of-pearl earrings in her ears, and a huge smile on her face that made her beautiful hazel eyes sparkle.

"Oh Reg, of course I do, I _love_ them!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "_Thank you_!" She exclaimed.

_No One's P.O.V:_

Regulus put his own arms around the shorter girl and held her close, savouring the warmth of her hug, and the way her hair smelled like peppermint and roses – exactly the same as his Amortentia. He smiled, and he never wanted to let her go. This moment just couldn't get any better.

And then, it did, and Regulus Black smirked, because he'd just caught sight of a person watching him from up the street. Someone who was staring in utter horror at the scene taking place outside the music shop.

Emma was facing the other way, so she didn't see Sirius Black's expression, but Regulus did and it just made the younger Black's day.

However, neither of them saw the _other_ jealous person watching but, if Regulus _had_ seen her, then it would have perhaps ruined his day completely, as much as he'd just ruined his brother's. A seventh year Slytherin who had yet to make the scene was watching from down the street, and her expression could have burned a hole through sheet metal.

**Author's Notes: Wow, what a long chapter! I wanna update some more, but…it's ****4:22AM****, so…**

**On a side note, I managed to injure myself today – I tore a hole in my palm and knee, falling over rollerblading. The EXACT same thing happened last September. *Dies* At least I can still write.**

**TO SEE PICTURES OF WHAT THE RINGS LOOKED LIKE, GO TO MY USER PAGE!**


End file.
